


Не тот мальчик

by HelenRad



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 156
Words: 186,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenRad/pseuds/HelenRad
Summary: Бог не играет со Вселенной в кости. Её игра изящна и непостижима. Если, конечно, это Её игра.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Аромат какао всегда вызывал у Азирафеля самые трепетные чувства, особенно в сочетании с запахом свежей выпечки. Эти сладковатые нотки не то чтобы сводили его с ума, но приносили радость, делая этот мир ещё лучше. Хотя куда уж лучше? Азирафель устроил ноги на пуф, предвкушая чудесный вечер, когда зазвонил телефон. Надо сказать, что все эти новомодные детища «прогресса» были ему не по нраву, но некоторые изобретения смертных приходилось признавать вполне сносными. Автомобиль, например, или геликоптер. Что-что, а умение передвигаться с комфортом было совсем несложно оценить после путешествий верхом на лошади, которых за прошедшие века было проделано немало. И не всегда по собственной инициативе. Телефон продолжал звонить, и Азирафель ненадолго поставил чашку на кофейный столик.

— Добрый вечер!

— Определённо не добрый, ангел. Совсем не добрый.

Кому-то другому Азирафель мог возразить, но только не Кроули. Тот видел сотворение мира, отлично чувствовал нюансы и никогда не разбрасывался словами.

— Что случилось?

Повисла неловкая пауза, и Азирафелю показалось, что Кроули говорит с кем-то ещё, но, наверное, это просто шалили нервы — всё-таки последние десять лет, прошедшие в ожидании конца света, оставили след в душе.

— Кроули, — осторожно позвал Азирафель, — может быть, ты ко мне подъедешь, и мы вместе...

— Да! Непременно вместе... это может оказаться забавным... — забормотал тот.

— Кроули?

— Значит так, ангел, тебе это надо увидеть самому. Я ещё ни разу...

— Кроули! — Азирафель постарался придать голосу побольше строгости.

— Записывай адрес, — перебили его и добавили с нажимом: — Дело касается мальчика. Ну, ты понимаешь? Того самого мальчика.

Азирафель записал адрес, с грустью взглянув на какао и булочку с ванильным муссом. Как не вовремя-то! Конечно, можно было потребовать, чтобы Кроули приехал к нему и всё объяснил, но дело было важнее. Не стал бы старинный не-друг его так разыгрывать, вызывая без действительно важного повода.

— Скоро буду.

— Жду.

На моросящий дождь Азирафель мог позволить себе не обращать внимания, но вот автомобиль Кроули, припаркованный прямо под запрещающим знаком, сразу бросался в глаза. Как и его владелец, очевидно.

— Кроули, может, ты, наконец, объяснишь мне...

— Тс-с! 

Этот наглец прижал палец к губам и, заговорщически улыбнувшись, поманил Азирафеля к себе. Прямо в телефонную будку. Там же мало места...

— И?

— Ты только послушай! 

Кроули набрал какой-то номер, и приятный женский голос произнёс:

— Добро пожаловать в Министерство Магии.

Ох уж эти «прогрессивные технологии»! Азирафель повернул голову, пытаясь отыскать источник голоса, и не сразу понял, что телефонная будка начала мягко опускаться вниз.

— Кроули, что за шутки?!

Однако тот выглядел обескураженным не меньше:

— Клянусь, я тут ни при чём!

— Не ты, так твои коллеги!

Азирафель терпеть не мог бюрократическую волокиту и уже сейчас досадливо морщился, представляя, сколько придётся написать отчётов о несогласованном ни с кем походе во враждебное сообщество. Однако реальность превзошла ожидания. Огромный холл совершенно не походил на мрачные казематы Преисподней, как и снующие вокруг люди в старомодных плащах не напоминали её обитателей.

— Ангел, ну теперь ты убедился?!

— Интересно, в чём? — Азирафель оглянулся, пытаясь увидеть выход, но его ждало разочарование: выхода не было. — Не подскажешь, где мы?

— В Лондоне, — Кроули ехидно усмехнулся и выбрался из тесной клетушки телефонной будки. — Иди за мной.

Фонтан в центре зала украшали щедро позолоченные фигуры человека и неких странных существ, чьё предназначение, очевидно, было оттенять своим несовершенством своего господина. Кроули оглядел композицию с видом знатока и пригвоздил:

— Китч! 

Азирафель не стал спорить. Он мог лишь удивляться тому, что за всю свою долгую жизнь ни разу не видел ничего подобного. Впрочем, он всегда избегал чересчур злачных мест, в отличие от Кроули, который должен был чувствовать себя здесь как рыба в воде. Но, очевидно, что-то его всё же смущало: зря, что ли, он так презрительно кривился? Можно было, конечно, здесь остаться на небольшую экскурсию — исключительно в познавательных целях! — но Азирафель помнил о причине своего выхода из дома.

— Кроули, может, ты объяснишь?

— Может, и объясню, но явно не здесь, — он поморщился. — Здесь слишком людно.

Азирафель вспомнил об остывающем какао и булочке, одиноко сохнущей на блюдце.

— Неужели ты просто не мог ко мне приехать?

— И лишить тебя возможности увидеть это сомнительное великолепие?

— Я бы пережил.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Кроули прикусил губу. — Просто у меня настолько плохие новости, что мне хотелось немного отсрочить их обсуждение.

Он дёрнул плечом и пошёл чуть впереди, безошибочно угадывая путь к выходу из этого странного места. Азирафелю не осталось ничего иного, как идти следом, гадая, что это за новости такие, если они произвели на Кроули настолько неизгладимое впечатление. Учитывая, что они касались того-самого-ребёнка, фантазия давала сбой. В самом-то деле, чего такого не видел в своей жизни демон, искусивший Еву? 

Кроули остановился так резко, что задумавшийся Азирафель невольно уткнулся ему в спину. Впрочем, демона это ничуть не смутило. Он убедился, что в полутёмном коридоре кроме них никого нет, и объявил:

— Я понял, что здесь неправильно! 

— И?

Кроули хищно оскалился:

— Они колдуют. Все. Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

Азирафель не понимал, о чём честно сообщил, чем, похоже, разочаровал Кроули. Тот тяжело вздохнул, и в его взгляде мелькнуло что-то похожее на жалость:

— Последнюю ведьму Британии сожгли триста шестьдесят лет назад.

На этот весомый довод можно было ответить лишь одним:

— Значит, она не была последней.

— Нехило она так размножилась, правда?

— Адам и Ева, если ты помнишь...

Кроули поморщился, как от зубной боли:

— Но в нашей конторе знали бы. Или... — Азирафель не мог видеть глаз Кроули за чёрными стёклами очков, но отлично представлял вытянувшиеся зрачки. — Или они проходили по вашему ведомству, и ты мне ничего не сказал?

— Я бы обязательно тебе сообщил о таком, — успокоил его Азирафель, — но кому как не тебе знать, что приближение Судного дня должно ознаменоваться...

— Но не ведьмами же!

— А чем они хуже кракена? — резонно заметил Азирафель.

Крыть было нечем, и, раздражённо фыркнув, Кроули поспешил по коридору. Кстати, выход нашёлся довольно быстро, и уже через несколько минут они оказались на мраморных ступенях большого, но не сказать что роскошного здания. На улице дождь уже закончился, и «бентли», как новенький, блестел в лучах закатного солнца. Иногда Азирафель понимал своего не-друга, потому что и сам питал слабость к красивым вещам. Он уселся на пассажирское место и, разгладив сюртук, почти скомандовал:

— Отвези меня домой. Там и поговорим.

Кроули должен был понимать, что совершенно зря вытащил его из уютной гостиной. И хотя глупо было полагать, что демон мог устыдиться из-за такого, Азирафелю было приятно думать, что муки совести присущи не только ангелам.

— Поговорим, — подтвердил Кроули и нажал на газ. — Тебе понравится.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда после такого многообещающего заявления они встали в пробке, Азирафель не выдержал:

— Может, скажешь про ребёнка сейчас? А уже в спокойной обстановке мы сможем всё обсудить и обдумать.

— Почему нет? — Кроули резко вывернул руль и обругал водителя соседней машины, помешавшего ему совершить разворот. — Мальчик с друзьями вызывал дьявола. На заднем дворе. Расчленив замороженную тушку курицы из супермаркета.

Пожалуй, отношение к сатанистам было единственным, в чём взгляды Кроули и Азирафеля совпадали. Впрочем, унылый фанатизм, приправленный толикой глупых ритуалов, не мог вызывать ничего кроме неловкости у тех, кто знаком с предметом не понаслышке. И сын Сатаны, как бы нелепо это ни звучало, уж точно не стал бы называться сатанистом. До поры до времени. Теперь Азирафель мог понять Кроули — от таких новостей не только в дурацкую будку полезешь в поисках странного. И это сильно меняло всё. Оставалось лишь констатировать приближающуюся катастрофу:

— Мальчик не тот.

— Не тот, — согласился Кроули, глядя перед собой. — Но у нас есть ещё год, чтобы найти нужного.

— Всего год, — поправил Азирафель. — Ты уверен, что тот ребёнок жив?

— Если бы он вернулся Вниз, думаешь, я бы тут ещё торчал?

— Логично.

— Итак, остается лишь найти его, — подытожил Кроули. — Первым делом просмотрим регистрационные записи.

Мотор «бентли» завелся, и машина рванулась вперед, впечатав Азирафеля в спинку сиденья.

— А дальше что? — спросил он.

— Дальше мы найдем ребенка.

— Ну а дальше-то что? 

Когда машину занесло на повороте, пришлось зажмуриться, чтобы не видеть этого безобразия.

— Не знаю, — Кроули выглядел непривычно серьёзным.

Азирафель тяжело вздохнул, прикидывая, как подбодрить своего не-друга, но настроение того вновь стремительно изменилось:

— Я полагаю… прочь с дороги, идиот!.. ваши не согласятся… вместе со своим дурацким мотороллером!.. предоставить мне убежище?

— Я собирался о том же спросить тебя… Осторожно, пешеход!

— Он знал, чем рискует, когда вылез на улицу! — огрызнулся Кроули, втискивая «бентли» между припаркованной на обочине машиной и такси, так что в оставшуюся щель не пролезла бы даже тончайшая кредитная карточка.

— Следи за дорогой! Следи за дорогой!

— Ненавижу пробки, — пояснил Кроули. — У тебя ещё осталось то вино?

— Ты же угробишь нас! — Азирафель замялся. — Развоплотишь неприятным способом, — неловко поправился он, слегка успокаиваясь. — Во всяком случае, ты можешь сбить кого-нибудь. Нельзя же гнать по Лондону на скорости девяносто миль в час! А вино осталось.

Кроули взглянул на спидометр и сделал музыку погромче.

— А почему бы и нет? — сказал он и усмехнулся. — К чёрту вино! Мы будем пить виски. Без содовой. У тебя есть, я знаю.

То ли принятое решение слегка успокоило его мятежную душу, то ли Азирафель уже привык к его манере вождения, но до дома они доехали без потрясений. Потрясения начались позже. Хотя бы с того, что вместо привычной таблички над фасадом «Мистер А. Фелл Книготорговец, основано в 1800 году» огромные позолоченные буквы складывались в надпись «Гринготтс». Азирафель возмущённо уставился на Кроули:

— Ты что-нибудь понимаешь?

— Нет. Но если эти сволочи пьют мой виски...

Сволочи не пили виски. Судя по всему, они предпочитали что-нибудь позабористее, иначе объяснить выражение гнусных физиономий коротышек, кишащих повсюду, не выходило. Хотя...

— Кроули, это ваши?!

— Нет. Я разберусь.

Как бы ни хотелось разобраться с захватчиками, Кроули пришлось остановить — методы демона не отличались особой гуманностью и изяществом, к тому же не было никакой уверенности, что это тот самый магазин, который Азирафель оставил около часа назад.

— Что вам угодно? — воинственный коротышка надменно взирал на них снизу вверх. — Вы находитесь на территории банка Гринготтс, самого надёжного банка магической Британии...

Кроули щёлкнул пальцами:

— Министерство Магии! Точно! Мы вышли не через ту дверь.

Понять его странную логику было непросто, но определённый смысл в ней был. Что за дурацкий день?! Ребёнок не тот, выход не тот, ещё и дом не тот. «Бентли» рванул с места так, будто за ними гнались адские гончие. Кроули был зол и гнал машину, изредка выскакивая на тротуар и распугивая редких прохожих.

— Они знали, на что идут, выходя на улицу, — бормотал он. — Не нравится мне всё это.

Будто бы Азирафелю нравилось. Но приходилось признать, что чувство юмора у Бога было. Пусть и странное. Вспомнить бы ещё законы, по которым могут существовать параллельные реальности, а заодно и условия перехода. Было бы слишком просто — всего лишь вернуться назад. Однако Кроули говорить об этом не стоило — мало ли что тот может сотворить, разозлившись. Думать о том, что этого всё равно не избежать, тоже не хотелось — для таких случаев существовала аксиома «всё в руках Божьих», а пути Господни, как известно, неисповедимы. «Бентли» остановился, взвизгнув тормозами, и дверь любезно открылась сама.

— Выходи, ангел. У нас всё получится.

Ну-ну... даже то, что Кроули заставил эту чёртову будку подниматься вверх, ничего не изменило. На месте магазина Азирафеля оставался банк с недружелюбными коротышками, совершенно не похожими на милых смертных.

Если в любой непонятной ситуации Кроули предпочитал действовать, то Азирафель пытался сначала понять происходящее, чтобы оценить ущерб и отыскать приемлемый выход. Именно поэтому он решительно направился к книжной лавке и любезно попросил продавца дать ему книгу по истории. Что может быть проще? Но странный смертный не сразу понял, чего от него хотят, а потом недовольно пробурчал:

— Так бы и сказали, что нужна «История Хогвартса». С вас галеон.

Очевидно, «Хогвартсом» назывался этот странный мир, а «галеонами» измерялась его ценность. Что ж, хорошо, что Кроули рядом не оказалось, иначе Азирафелю было бы неловко внушать продавцу, что тот остался доволен щедрой платой. Книга явно не была библиографической редкостью, к тому же её всегда можно вернуть. Зажав увесистый фолиант под мышкой, Азирафель вышел на улицу, оглядываясь в поисках Кроули. Раз уж они оказались здесь вместе, то им стоило держаться друг друга.

— Ты только посмотри, что я нашёл!

Азирафель не обольщался — раз уж он сам «нашёл» книгу, то и Кроули вполне мог «найти» метлу. Но совестить его за это как-то не получалось, тем более что возможность всё вернуть никуда не делась.

— Зачем тебе метла?

— Она летает!

— Какая нелепица.

— Вот и я о чём. Надо проверить. 

— Но не здесь же! — возмутился Азирафель. 

Пусть это место было донельзя странным, но существовали какие-то правила приличия, общие для всех смертных. Даже для тех, кто словно застрял в прошлом веке. На фоне здешних обитателей Азирафель чувствовал себя едва ли не модником и уж точно очень прогрессивным. Метлу Кроули забросил в пруд после того, как поднялся на ней в воздух и изобразил некий пируэт.

— Хуже хромой кобылы, — вынес он свой вердикт. — Эта реальность нравится мне всё меньше и меньше. И если и мою квартирку постигла участь твоего магазина, то...

— Не зарекайся, Кроули, — перебил его Азирафель. — Она ничего не делает просто так.

— Да неужели?! А тебе не приходило в голову, что таким образом Она просто убрала нас из нашей реальности, чтобы мы не мешали устраивать Армагеддон?

Мысль была крайне неприятной, но она имела право на существование.

— Мы выберемся отсюда, Кроули.

Ответом стал лишь скептический взгляд. Но ничего, у них оставался «бентли», никуда не делись их навыки, а кроме того, была книга, с помощью которой Азирафель рассчитывал отыскать верное решение. Многие начинали и с меньшего.


	3. Chapter 3

Азирафель впервые был у Кроули в гостях и, разглядывая просторную квартиру, размышлял о том, что демон оказался гораздо сильнее привязан к земле, раз уж так зацепился во всех земных реальностях. Чтобы как-то сгладить некую неловкость, возникшую из-за необычности ситуации, Азирафель улыбнулся:

— У тебя здесь мило.

Кроули выглядел удивлённым:

— Даже так? Не замечал.

Разумеется, он кокетничал, напрашиваясь на ещё одну порцию похвалы, к которой испытывал слабость. Азирафель весомо кивнул:

— Современно, прогрессивно и... — как оно ещё там? — минималистично.

Кроули польщённо скривился:

— Это ты ещё не видел мою оранжерею.

Увидеть нечто подобное в доме демона Азирафель точно не ожидал, а Кроули уже эффектно распахнул дверь и замер на пороге.

— Ты мне пока...

Договорить Азирафель не смог, прерванный потоком брани. Некоторые слова он услышал впервые, но интуитивно понял суть тирады, сводившейся к тому, что кто-то пробрался в чужую квартиру и украл все цветы. Кроули казался таким несчастным, что его захотелось утешить:

— Меня, если ты не заметил, вообще лишили дома. И книг, многие из которых, надо сказать, на земле остались в единственном экземпляре.

— Но кому помешали цветы?!

Всё-таки рассчитывать на сочувствие некоторых — совершенно пустая затея. А Кроули, столкнувшись с покушением на личное, теперь придирчиво изучал квартиру и, отыскивая новые несоответствия, приходил в ярость.

— Ангел, ты это видел? Они покусились на самое ценное! Здесь ещё была скульптурная композиция... она-то чем помешала?!

— Что за композиция?

— Забей! — Кроули поморщился. — И вместо наброска Джоконды — жалкая репродукция. Куда катится этот мир?

— К Армагеддону, — вздохнул Азирафель. — Как ты думаешь, а парадный вход в наши ведомства остался?

— Не хотелось бы так... радикально. С меня там постоянно требуют отчёта о ребёнке, — Кроули пожал плечами, — и одно дело писать рапорт, и совсем другое...

— Мне тоже кажется, что Михаил что-то подозревает. Не про наше тесное общение, разумеется, но всё-таки. Но если нам не оставят выбора, мы всегда сможем...

Кроули рассеянно снял очки, щурясь на свет лампы:

— Знаешь, ангел, давай-ка мы с тобой проверим хотя бы наличие этого входа. Не хотелось бы рассчитывать зря.

Кто бы возражал? И хотя Азирафелю больше всего хотелось сейчас заняться «Историей Хогвартса», старый змий был прав — о путях отхода стоило позаботиться заранее. А ещё неплохо было бы понять, чем было их попадание в этот странный мир: неудачным стечением обстоятельств или частью непостижимого замысла? Впрочем, Азирафель уже успел привыкнуть, что многие великие замыслы сопровождают самые дурацкие обстоятельства, и научился не совершать поспешных действий.

— Как думаешь, ангел, зачем мы здесь?

Похоже, Кроули мучали те же мысли, и Азирафель его прекрасно понимал.

— Нам это предстоит выяснить. И ещё, если Армагеддон всё же случится, он ведь затронет все слои реальности, так?

— К чему ты клонишь? — мгновенно насторожился Кроули.

— К тому, что, может, в этом мире нам будет легче его отыскать? — предположил Азирафель. — Наверняка он должен обладать магией, а значит, круг поиска здорово сужается.

Кроули только фыркнул в ответ, очевидно, признавая его правоту. А может, он просто, несмотря ни на что, оставался оптимистом, хотя сам Азирафель предпочитал видеть вещи в их истинном свете. Без прикрас. Но он всё равно немного позавидовал выдержке демона, когда на месте здания с парадным входом Вверх и Вниз обнаружился строительный котлован. Всё-таки — непостижимый замысел.

— У нас в запасе целый год, — глухо пробормотал Кроули, пялясь в яму, будто бы рассчитывая, что её дно разверзнется.

Возвращались они молча, и Азирафель ничуть не удивился, когда Кроули достал из-под водительского сиденья бутылку виски и сделал глоток. Не то чтобы это как-то сказалось на манере его езды.

Оказавшись в квартире, Кроули брезгливо оглядел комнату, где должны были стоять его цветы, и, пнув вычурное кресло, уселся на пол. Бутылку из рук он так и не выпустил, прикладываясь к её горлышку всё чаще и бросая на Азирафеля мрачные взгляды. Он явно не хотел напиваться в одиночестве, но «История Хогвартса» требовала тщательного изучения, о чём Азирафель сообщил без промедления. И не прогадал! Чтение оказалось гораздо занятнее, чем он рассчитывал, а полученной информации хватило для первых выводов и обобщений.

— Кроули, тебе надо протрезветь.

— Зачем, мой ангел? Мне и так хорошо. Впервые никакого контроля... мы здесь неую... неуё... неуязвимы!

Азирафель не был в этом уверен, но мысль, что можно не оглядываться на возможное порицание, приятно согревала. Но если всё пойдёт, как задумано, у них ещё будет множество шансов.

— Кроули, трезвей. Мы всё успеем.

— Когда ты так говоришь, — Кроули икнул и поморщился, — я не могу тебе отказать.

Азирафель терпеливо дождался, пока демон изгонит из себя последние капли алкоголя, и торжественно начал:

— Хогвартс — это школа.

— Да ну!

— Не перебивай! Это школа магии, куда ученики поступают с одиннадцати лет.

— Когда нашему мальчику исполнится одиннадцать, будет слишком поздно, и он никуда не поступит.

— Возможно! — Азирафель загадочно улыбнулся. — Зато в этой школе хранится книга, в которой магическим образом появляются имена первокурсников.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы им можно было прислать письмо с приглашением! Понимаешь? Не факт, что те монахини усердно вели картотеку, к тому же за десять лет с записями могло случиться всё, что угодно...

— А тут будут уже готовые имена одиннадцатилеток — выбирай любого, — подхватил Кроули. — Я в деле.

Ещё бы он был не в деле! Азирафель довольно потёр руки, прежде чем продолжить:

— И нам не составит особого труда устроиться в той школе.

— Больше никаких нянь! — должно быть, опыт Кроули был не самым удачным.

— Конечно, мой дорогой. Ты станешь профессором.

— Я?! 

Удивлённым Кроули можно было любоваться вечно, но дело требовало действий.

— Разумеется, ты. В Хогвартсе есть предмет «маггловедение», что-то вроде факультатива. Его мало кто посещает, а суть его в рассказах о жизни магглов.

— Кого?

— Смертных, Кроули. Тех самых смертных, деяниями которых ты не устаёшь восхищаться.

— И всё-таки в тридцатые годы прошлого века машины они делали лучше, — Кроули легко поднялся с пола и уселся на подоконник, разглядывая в окно свой «бентли». — С душой, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

— Вот и отлично! — обрадовался Азирафель. — Тебе, определённо, будет чему их научить.

— А ты?

— В замке есть библиотека. Старинная, — Азирафель предвкушающе зажмурился. — Поверь, мне будет, чем заняться.

Кроули задумчиво обвёл пальцем губы, прежде чем его облизать.

— А почему «магглы»? Они же все смертные?

— Это те смертные, что не умеют колдовать, то есть те, с которыми ты всегда имел дело, — объяснил Азирафель. — И ещё...

— Что?

— Они колдуют палочками.

— Как это? — удивился Кроули.

— Я ещё не очень разобрался, но это именно так. Они даже рассуждают о том, как правильно выбирать палочку для колдовства, и, судя по всему, без неё совершенно беспомощны.

— Но, — Кроули пощёлкал пальцами, — ведьмы же умели...

— Очевидный регресс, — перебил Азирафель. — Это будет нетрудно. Мне так кажется. И, пожалуйста, сделай какао, я всё-таки гость.


	4. Chapter 4

Кроули совершенно не умел варить какао, хотя Азирафель представить не мог, чем этот напиток можно было так испортить. Но это вовсе не умаляло других достоинств демона, особенно его умения искушать и производить нужное впечатление на смертных. Именно поэтому ему и предстояло первым встретиться с директором Хогвартса и невзначай обмолвиться о приятеле-библиофиле, подыскивающем спокойное место. Эта вакансия только что чудесным образом освободилась и ждала исключительно Азирафеля.

— Как, ты сказал, его зовут?

— Альбус Персиваль Вулфрик...

— О, дьявол! А покороче нельзя? Как в цивилизованном мире.

— Полагаю, достаточно будет только первого имени.

— И как мы с ним будем связываться? Конечно, я бы мог...

Кроули мог многое, но не хотелось бы с самого начала привлекать к себе внимание, поэтому Азирафель решил:

— Мы отправим ему сову.

— В смысле «сову»? Птицу?

— Да. Я прочитал, что совы здесь носят письма. Такие крылатые почтальоны.

— Они бы ещё уток научили, — пренебрежительно фыркнул Кроули. — Странная реальность... и она подозрительно напоминает мне четырнадцатый век.

— Что ты, Кроули, — утешил его Азирафель. — Всё не так плохо. И будет ещё лучше, когда мы найдём мальчика. А для этого нам надо получить доступ к...

— Может, не стоит так всё усложнять? — поморщился Кроули. — Я просто добуду эту книгу, и всё.

— Но... а как же библиотека? И нам же надо будет где-то жить, раз твоя квартира к этому не приспособлена, — Азирафель сам поразился множеству нашедшихся аргументов. — И проще всего понять этот мир, наблюдая за играми детей.

— Ну да, ну да. Мне кажется, что тебя заинтересовали особенности эльфийской кухни со страницы триста девяносто четыре той книги.

— Ты же не читаешь! 

— Должен же я был узнать, что привело тебя в такой восторг?

— Звучит, и правда, аппетитно. Как думаешь, они пекут блинчики с черникой?

— Куда они денутся? И где, ты говоришь, мы возьмём сову?

За совой следовало наведаться на ту улицу, где раньше располагался букинистический магазин. Что-то подсказывало Азирафелю, что там есть ещё предметы для изучения. Всё же накануне они с Кроули были слишком обескуражены происходящим, чтобы хорошенько там всё изучить. Конечно же, демон не возражал — он вообще любил новые впечатления.

— Кроули, может, тебе стоит одеться чуть более...

— Старомодно?

— Традиционно. Я вчера заметил, что все люди там выглядели немного иначе, чем публика на улицах Лондона.

— Удивительно, как им удаётся не смешиваться.

— Я читал, что там должен быть антимаггловский барьер, но, если честно, не смог вспомнить ничего похожего.

— Да не было там никакого барьера. Мы бы заметили. 

Может, он был прав, а может, и нет. В любом случае Азирафель решил присмотреться повнимательнее. На этот раз Кроули не стал заморачиваться, паркуя свой «бентли» подальше от бывшего букинистического магазина, и эффектно остановился прямо у парадного входа. Уже покидая машину, Азирафель понял, что что-то, очевидно, пошло не так. 

Внимание абсолютно всех прохожих этой узкой улицы было обращено на «бентли» и, разумеется, на её пассажиров. Купание в лучах славы иногда бывает даже уместным, но сейчас точно был не тот случай. 

— Ну, чего уставились? — поинтересовался Кроули, щелчком пальцев погасив свет фар. — Лучше скажите, где здесь можно купить приличную сову. 

— Позвольте проводить вас.

Незнакомец явно был модником, и к тому же с одного взгляда сумел оценить не только автомобиль Кроули, но и его самого. Если бы можно было вообразить, что демон решит поменять масть, сделавшись блондином, и изменить своим новомодным вещам, пожелав слиться со здешней толпой, то он бы, несомненно, принял облик этого пижона. Даже трость с навершием из змеиной головы была, что называется, в характере Кроули. Вежливая улыбка никак не отразилась в холодном взгляде незнакомца, когда он решил представиться:

— Люциус Малфой к вашим услугам.

Разумеется, Кроули не смог оставить это без внимания:

— Какое у вас интересное имя. Это производное от Люцифер?

— Скорее, это дань языку империи Рима.

— Слишком в лоб, — вернул змеиную улыбку Кроули. — Я предпочитаю более тонкие аллюзии.

Ничуть не смутившийся Малфой продолжил:

— Вы с другом прибыли...

— Издалека, — перебил его Кроули, — и мне бы не хотелось об этом говорить. Сами понимаете, у стен есть уши.

Малфой понимал. Он вообще оказался настолько любезным, что не только проводил до лавки, где помимо сов продавались всякие странные животные, но и купил небольшого филина, клетку с которым вручил Кроули.

— Если вам вдруг понадобится какая-то помощь, не стесняйтесь обращаться. Филин меня найдёт, где бы я ни был.

Он откланялся и оставил их на улице. Надо сказать, что и сам Малфой умел привлекать внимание, но сейчас у него появился достойный конкурент. Кроули же, казалось, не замечал заинтересованных взглядов обитателей переулка. Он разглядывал филина.

— Никогда не собирался обзаводиться движимым имуществом, — посетовал он и передразнил: — «Не стесняйтесь обращаться!» Ты слышал это, ангел? Лучше бы он показал, куда этому филину надо засовывать письмо.

Кроули просунул палец между прутьями клетки и попытался приподнять хвост птице. Впрочем, кто бы ему это позволил? С сердитым клёкотом филин чиркнул клювом по запястью агрессора и уставился на него ясными золотистыми глазами. Кроули взглянул на него поверх очков:

— Ты моя птица, — заявил он. — И ты будешь носить мои письма.

Филин моргнул первым, а потом поднял когтистую лапу, явно намекая, что корреспонденцию к ней можно привязать и вовсе необязательно её куда-то засовывать.

— Вот и молодец, — похвалил Кроули. — Теперь осталось только написать письмо. Ангел, ты ведь это сделаешь?

— Конечно. Разве можно доверить тебе столь деликатное дело?

— Почему нет? Писать я умею.

В этом был весь Кроули — сплошные противоречия, приправленные соусом из экспрессии с толикой драмы. Но всё же Азирафелю стоило самому написать этому Дамблдору. И подготовить парочку рекомендательных писем. Конечно же, можно было обойтись без этих условностей, особенно учитывая обстоятельство с исчезновением контроля, чему так радовался Кроули. Но, во-первых, демон мог и ошибаться, а во-вторых, Азирафель любил, чтобы всё было красиво и правильно. И без нарушений существующего порядка, особенно явных. 

Письмо к лапе филина привязал Кроули. Он же выпустил птицу в хмурое лондонское небо, несколько раз повторив имя адресата. Судя по всему, этого должно было оказаться достаточно, но всё равно до возвращения птицы Азирафель испытывал смутное беспокойство. Филин разве что не вздохнул, когда Кроули отвязал от его лапы ответ Альбуса Персиваля Вулфрика Брайена Дамблдора, кавалера ордена Мерлина, победителя Гриндевальда, директора школы магии Хогвартс и, по совместительству, председателя Визенгамота. 

« _Уважаемый мистер Эн.Дж.Кроули. Вы первый кандидат на место профессора маггловедения, рекомендованный королевой Елизаветой, а посему мне неловко назначать вам серьёзное испытание. Не будете ли вы столь любезны, чтобы явиться в «Кабанью голову» Хогсмида на небольшое собеседование 04.08.94 к 12.34? Этим вы бы оказали мне большую честь.  
С уважением, А.Дамблдор_»

Кроули повернулся к Азирафелю, довольно потирая руки:

— Всё идёт по плану!

Наверное, так оно и было, но всё равно казалось, будто они что-то упустили.


	5. Chapter 5

Как бы то ни было, к «небольшому собеседованию» Кроули отнёсся с небывалой для себя ответственностью. Он несколько раз уточнил у Азирафеля, чем отличаются магглы от магов, кроме умения размахивать палочкой. Ему казалось, что для тех глобальных противоречий, которые ложатся в основу разделения миров, этого маловато. В конце концов, он решил обязательно это выяснить, но для начала слегка поумерить своё любопытство. На всякий случай Азирафель напомнил ему, что лишние вопросы до добра не доводят.

— И это ты говоришь мне? — возмутился Кроули. — Да я живая иллюстрация к этому постулату. 

— Однако помалкивать ты так и не научился.

— А зачем? Я ведь уже пал.

— Для маскировки! — Азирафель постарался придать голосу больше убедительности. — И, кстати, не забудь палочку.

— Точно! Ещё же палочка!

Мудрить Кроули не стал — он просто взял одну из палочек от набора для суши и хорошенько натёр её соевым соусом, придавая благородный оттенок красного дерева. На невзыскательный взгляд Азирафеля отличий было не отыскать. Особенно тем, кто в творении магии опирался на костыли. А вот от уместной одежды Кроули наотрез отказался.

— Ангел, я же собираюсь стать профессором маггловедения, а в этом деле мелочей нет.

— Но традиции...

— К чёрту традиции! Как, по-твоему, я должен олицетворять предмет?

— Ты ещё на «бентли» туда явись.

Кроули взглянул на Азирафеля поверх очков:

— Это как раз обязательное условие.

Робкие до этого мгновения сомнения в способности демона хорошо сыграть свою роль расцвели пышным цветом.

— Кроули, мы же решили не выделяться!

— Это ты решил, ангел. Лично я собираюсь развлечься и выжать из этого спектакля максимум удовольствия.

— Только не вздумай искушать Дамблдора!

— Разве что самую малость.

И что с таким поделать? Азирафель со вздохом открыл «Историю Хогвартса» и приготовился к долгому ожиданию, а Кроули ушёл, насвистывая композицию «В пещере горного короля» из сюиты «Пер Гюнт». Что ж, должность директора школы магии наверняка подразумевала наличие стойкого характера и изрядной доли оптимизма. Азирафель любил детей, но никогда не наделял их ангельскими чертами. Особенно подростков, которые и составляли большинство учеников.

Легенды Хогвартса отлично читались под какао с вафлей, политой вишнёвым соусом, и, добравшись до глав с описанием Запретного леса, окружающего школу, Азирафель задумался, откуда там взялись единороги. Он же отлично помнил, как последняя пара этих красивых животных распалась перед самым потопом. Так или иначе, этому лесу стоило уделить внимание. Не то чтобы Азирафель собирался искать логово оборотней или стадо кентавров, которые, если верить «истории», тоже там водились, но прогуляться в лесу в компании Кроули было бы неплохо. Разумеется, не углубляясь в чащу и исключительно в познавательных целях.

— Итак, мой милый друг, я всё уладил!

Кроули появился незаметно, как умел только он, и казался воплощением оптимизма.

— Не называй меня так, — поморщился Азирафель. — Даже то, что мы оказались в столь необычном месте, не отменяет того факта, что ты демон, я ангел, и...

— Ты не дашь мне об этом забыть, правда? — перебил его Кроули, ничуть не смутившись. — Так вот, милый ангел, я всё уладил.

— Что именно?

— Всё! — Кроули многозначительно кивнул. — Во время нашего собеседования некая мадам Пинс прислала письмо о том, что ей срочно надо уехать в Чили.

— Куда? — от удивления Азирафель даже забыл, что зарекался уделять проделкам демона лишнее внимание, чтобы не поощрять подобного.

— В Чили. Там отличный климат, вино и горячие мужчины — самое место для начитанной женщины в годах с хорошим воображением.

— Кроули, как ты мог?!

— Что опять не так?

— Пожилая леди...

— Останется довольна небольшим приключением, а тебе Дамблдор велел передать, что «в Хогвартсе каждый найдёт помощь и поддержку».

— Что ты ему наплёл?

— Ничего личного. И честно сказал, что своими рекомендательными письмами я обязан тебе.

— Кроули! — возмутился Азирафель.

— И это чистейшая правда!

— Ну, хорошо, расскажи, как всё прошло.

Кроули довольно усмехнулся и начал рассказывать о «собеседовании». Больше всего его потрясла просьба Дамблдора показать левое предплечье, а также его нездоровый интерес к змейке у виска.

— Ещё немного, и я решил бы, что у него какой-то тайный фетиш, — усмехнулся Кроули. — Но стоило угостить его медовухой и прокатить на «бентли», как беспочвенные подозрения полностью рассеялись, и завтра мы с тобой приезжаем в Хогвартс принимать дела. Я договорился, чтобы комнаты нам выделили по соседству. На всякий случай.

Азирафель не возражал. Случаи, и в самом деле, бывают разными, а эта реальность пока вызывала слишком много вопросов, чтобы расслабляться. Да и вообще соседство Кроули оставалось своеобразным ординаром, позволяющим чувствовать себя гораздо комфортнее. Заодно пришлось согласиться, что появление на «бентли» в старинном замке придаст их образам особый шик. Не то чтобы Азирафель к этому стремился.

Ворота Хогвартса были закрыты, но, повинуясь щелчку пальцев Кроули, гостеприимно распахнулись, и шины зашуршали по гравийной дорожке. На этот раз Кроули никуда не торопился, поэтому во внутренний двор замка «бентли» вплыл с тем изящным достоинством, которое задумывалось когда-то его создателями. Дамблдор встретил их у входа и легко спустился по широкой лестнице, приветливо улыбаясь.

— Добро пожаловать, мистер Кроули и мистер...

— Азирафель, — подсказал Кроули, пропуская его вперёд. — Вы не представляете, Альбус, как вам повезло заполучить себе этого библиофила.

— Я могу лишь догадываться, — взгляд Дамблдора был проницательнее, чем того бы хотелось. — А у вас не возникло проблем с воротами?

— Никаких! — Кроули обольстительно улыбнулся. — Открылись и закрылись без малейшего скрипа.

— Полагаю, это добрый знак, — Дамблдор протянул ладонь Азирафелю: — Рад знакомству.

Рука директора Хогвартса была крепкой и довольно горячей. Вслед за ним Азирафель шагнул в прохладный полумрак замка, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Давно он не испытывал такого подъёма, наверное, со времён заключения Соглашения. Словно, избавившись от многих сотен лет опыта, Азирафель собирался ввязаться в сомнительную авантюру, придуманную Кроули. Только вот сейчас Азирафель сам приложил руку, чтобы оказаться здесь. Можно ли считать это ещё одним шагом к падению? Хотелось бы думать, что нет. В конце концов, что может быть благороднее и прекраснее спасения мира?

— Размещайтесь пока, — роль радушного хозяина явно была у Дамблдора одной из любимых. — Обед будет через два часа. Пока нет студентов, мы позволяем себе некоторую вольницу.

— «Мы»? — заинтересовался Кроули.

— Штат Хогвартса, — пояснил Дамблдор. — Обед на каникулах — единственная трапеза, когда мы собираемся все вместе. Завтракать и ужинать профессора предпочитают в своих комнатах, заказывая еду у эльфов, а вот обед — отличный повод для встречи. Конечно же, появление студентов вносит некоторые коррективы в этот порядок, но пока так.

— Надеюсь, фрак не нужен? — съехидничал Кроули.

— Что вы! — Дамблдор в притворном испуге махнул рукой. — Даже можно обойтись без строгой мантии. Все свои.

Двери комнат Азирафеля и Кроули разделял коридор, достаточно широкий, чтобы можно было разминуться, но демон плевать хотел на личные границы. Он вместе с Азирафелем прошёл в небольшую, но уютную гостиную и сразу же развалился на его диване, привыкая. Странно, но почему-то сейчас это совершенно не раздражало. Вот и хорошо! Комфорта в жизни Азирафеля становилось исчезающе мало, и рисковать последними крохами он не собирался.

— Когда у нас там обед? — дружелюбно оскалился Кроули.

— Через два часа.

— Тогда, чтобы скрасить ожидание, позволь искусить тебя вином.

На журнальном столике появилась пузатая бутылка, тарелка с разнообразными сырами и вазочка с мёдом. За несколько веков Кроули отлично изучил вкусы Азирафеля, как и Азирафель разобрался со словами верного ответа:

— Соблазн слишком велик.


	6. Chapter 6

Дамблдор явно не был лишён актёрского дарования, и во времена Шекспира пользовался бы огромным успехом. Азирафель с удовольствием вслушивался в его проникновенный голос, отмечая меткие метафоры и довольно-таки точные характеристики коллег. Впрочем, когда речь зашла о Кроули, директор ожидаемо ошибся, отметив лишь его блистательность и любовь к красивым маггловским вещам, что отлично, по его мнению, характеризовало профессора маггловедения. Знал бы он, как обманчива бывает внешность, и что такое продуманный образ, когда речь идёт о Кроули! Самого Азирафеля Дамблдор представил любителем порядка и книг, что было недалеко от истины.

Азирафель собирался составить о каждом из коллег собственное мнение, тем более что в Хогвартсе стараниями Дамблдора от разнообразия типажей рябило в глазах. Или так на него действовала профессор Прорицаний — как её там? — Сибилла Трелони? Её глаза за толстыми стёклами очков казались огромными, и в них плескалось настоящее безумие.

— Хотите, я составлю вам натальную карту? — прошептала она, соблазняюще подмигивая. — Или погадаю на чаинках?

— Как-нибудь в другой раз, — Азирафель, не прекращая улыбаться, слегка отодвинул свою тарелку, из которой прорицательница попыталась стащить корзинку с заварным кремом.

— Вы придёте ко мне вечером? — лёгкий аромат хереса примешивался к её дыханью, прекрасно объясняя некоторую вольность поведения. — Какой вы дерзкий...

Азирафель собирался уже мягко поставить её на место, когда она вдруг замерла со странной полуулыбкой на губах, а потом решительно отодвинулась от стола и громко объявила:

— Как же я могла забыть?! Меня ждут любимые книги по порнографии! И новенькие игрушки.

Коллеги проводили её тишиной, а профессор — кажется, Макгонагалл — прошептала вслед прописную истину о том, что пить всё-таки надо меньше. Азирафель с укором взглянул на Кроули, ни мгновения не сомневаясь, чьих это дьявольских рук дело, но тот всем своим видом изобразил невинность, оскорблённую в лучших чувствах. Точно он! 

— Помона, а ведь мистер Кроули увлекается гербологией, — отмер Дамблдор. — Ты не покажешь ему свои теплицы?

И что только этот демон успел наплести наивному директору? Какая гербология? Кроули и слова-то такого не знает, как, впрочем, и сам Азирафель.

— Конечно, покажу! — оживилась соседка Дамблдора, кокетливо поправляя перемазанную землёй шляпу. — Я как раз получила выводок молоденьких мандрагор, они такие лапочки. А ещё...

— Мандрагоры, говорите? — перебил её Кроули. — Обязательно взгляну на них. С удовольствием.

Надо же! Азирафель и не подозревал в демоне наличия любви к растениям. Наверное, дело всё-таки было в том, что Кроули не пал, как все нормальные демоны, а скатился по наклонной. Отсюда и другие странности в поведении, не свойственные его «коллегам». Разумеется, доверять ему всё ещё было опасно, но...

Азирафель почти всегда старался закрывать глаза на то, что в их отношениях присутствовало это «но», как легкая недоговорённость, недосказанность, неопределённость. Конечно же, это удавалось не каждый раз, и главной причиной сомнений всегда оказывался Кроули. Слишком противоречивый, чтобы его поведение можно было объяснить только демонической природой, слишком яркий для Низа, слишком... Азирафель зажмурился, подбирая подходящее слова, но на ум приходило лишь одно — непостижимый. 

— Аластор, будь любезен, передай мне леденцовых мышей.

Сначала Азирафель заинтересовался загадочными мышами, а потом вгляделся повнимательнее в этого Аластора, который отвечал за Защиту от тёмных сил. Что-то в его внешности сразу показалось неправильным, причём это точно было не видимое уродство, вызывающе подчёркнутое откровенно фальшивым глазом. Этот глаз буквально сверлил Азирафеля нелюбезным взглядом, отвлекая от главного. Однако за мгновение до того, как Аластор приложился к своей фляжке, в его облике мелькнуло что-то иное, будто едва не упала тщательно приклеенная маска. А ведь это был друг Дамблдора, и с ним определённо что-то было не так. Впрочем, с кем тут было всё так?! 

От профессора Макгонагалл пугающе разило кошачьим духом, профессор Флитвик был не в себе, профессор Снейп просто ненавидел окружающий его мир, профессор Спраут витала в облаках, и если профессор Вектор мечтала укрыться в башне и никого не видеть, то профессор Хуч — просто незатейливо напиться и свернуть шею, упав с метлы. М-да... на их фоне друг Дамблдора, как, впрочем, и сам директор, смотрелись очень даже достойно. И хотя, конечно, это было совсем не дело Азирафеля, он постарался незаметно одарить присутствующих благодатью. С другой стороны, кто ж ему запретит? В этом мире не было никакого контроля, что возвращало к наблюдению за Кроули — вот уж кто мог натворить дел от безнаказанности. А в целом обед прошёл вполне сносно.

***

— Кроули, твои апартаменты ровно напротив, — решил напомнить Азирафель, когда демон без тени сомнений направился прямиком на уже облюбованный диван.

— Что бы я без тебя делал, ангел? — ехидно поинтересовался он, устраиваясь удобнее. — Но нам надо поговорить.

— Надо? — засомневался Азирафель.

— Ещё как! 

Кроули наполнил бокалы и улёгся, сложив ноги на спинку дивана. Если бы это был кто-то другой, Азирафель поставил бы наглеца на место и выпроводил вон, но всё было не так просто. Во-первых, это был демон, с которым их связывало многовековое Соглашение, во-вторых, это был Кроули, ну а в-третьих, это выглядело совсем не вызывающе, разве что несколько провокационно, да и то лишь потому, что провоцировать и соблазнять было у этого создания в крови. Как говорится, ничего личного.

— Я тебя внимательно слушаю, — Азирафель расположился в кресле напротив, устраивая ноги на мягкий пуф. — Тебе хочется поделиться впечатлениями?

— И это тоже, — Кроули отпил из бокала, с удовольствием вытягиваясь. — Но в основном я бы хотел обсудить с тобой детали нашего Соглашения.

Началось! Чего-то подобного Азирафель как раз и опасался.

— Ты хочешь его расторгнуть?

— И в мыслях не было. Я же говорю — уточнить.

— Зачем?

— Как ты мог уже заметить, нашего начальства здесь нет. Совсем нет.

— Возможно, мы просто пытались воспользоваться не тем входом, — предположил Азирафель.

— Нет. Я бы почувствовал. И где-то здесь бы обязательно таились Хастур и Лигур.

— Зачем?

— Эти ребята любят таиться, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Азирафель не понимал.

— Допустим.

— Так вот, раз уж нас здесь никто не проверит, я предлагаю временно не заморачиваться работой, сосредоточившись на более важных вещах.

— Было бы лучше, если бы ты говорил конкретнее.

— Куда конкретнее? — Кроули допил вино и поменял позу, перевернувшись на живот. — Пока мы здесь, предлагаю не заниматься всякими дурацкими благословениями-искушениями, а просто и без затей искать мальчика.

Азирафель не поверил своим ушам: демон, который предлагает отказаться от искушений! Рассказать бы кому, так кто ж поверит?

— Не заниматься? — уточнил он.

— Ну да. Чтобы не нарушать баланс, равновесие... ну, в общем, ты сам знаешь что. А то, когда ты на обеде начал чудесить, я испытал прямо-таки непреодолимое желание кого-нибудь искусить.

— Постой! А это не ты их... до меня?

— Я же говорю — всё сами. Нет такой гадости, до которой люди не додумались без всяких дьявольских козней.

— Тебе положено так говорить.

— Возможно. А сейчас я предлагаю просто не мешать друг другу. В конце концов, нам надо найти ребёнка.

— Которого ты потерял, — не преминул заметить Азирафель.

— Мы все потеряли, — Кроули никогда не умел признавать собственные ошибки.

— Видишь ли, зло всегда содержит семена саморазрушения, — начал Азирафель. — Сама его сущность — отрицание, и потому даже в час мнимой победы оно готовит собственный крах. Не важно, насколько грандиозен, продуман и надежен злонамеренный план. Греховность, присущая ему по определению, неизбежно ударит по зачинщикам. Каким бы успешным он ни казался до поры до времени, в конце все равно ждет провал. Все, что строится на скалах беззакония, бесследно сгинет в морях забвения.

— Но это же нелепо, — вздохнул Кроули.

— Нет. Всего лишь непостижимо. Но я готов принять твоё предложение, потому что нарушение равновесия — это последнее, что нам нужно.

— Вот и славно! 

Кроули быстро поднялся, явно собираясь уходить и вынуждая Азирафеля испытать лёгкую досаду.

— Ты куда?

— Пойду взгляну на мандрагоры. Говорят, они такие лапочки.


	7. Chapter 7

Оставшись в одиночестве, Азирафель заскучал. Комната, которой ещё только предстояло стать его домом, была слишком пустой, чересчур чистой и какой-то безликой. Словно в ней раньше никто не жил. Наверное, пара картин, коврик у камина и свечи могли бы привнести уют в это логово уныния, но без книг вокруг Азирафель чувствовал себя некомфортно. С другой стороны, он ведь хранитель библиотеки, так почему бы, пока некоторые любуются мандрагорами, не взглянуть на «самое лучшее собрание книг магической Британии»? 

Библиотеку он нашёл без проблем, и несколько мгновений просто стоял на пороге, вдыхая аромат многовековых знаний и припорошенных старинной пылью тайн. Азирафель прошёлся вдоль стеллажей, лаская корешки переплётов и наслаждаясь каждым мгновением происходящего. Где-то должен быть формуляр, каталожные карточки и общий план библиотеки. Азирафель непременно найдёт это чуть позже, а пока будет просто знакомиться. Многих из этих книг он не видел ни разу, о существовании некоторых не догадывался, но всё равно среди них он чувствовал себя очень уместным, будто вернулся домой.

— Есть тут кто? — на пороге библиотеки стоял Аластор Хмури и, забавно вытягивая шею, пытался разглядеть Азирафеля через забитые книгами стеллажи.

— Да, конечно. Чувствуйте себя как дома.

— Это лишнее, — Аластор ухмыльнулся изуродованными губами. — Я пришёл сказать, что буду у вас частым посетителем.

— Вы любите читать? — обрадовался Азирафель.

— Очень. Как вы понимаете, специфика моей работы предполагает тесное знакомство с книгами Запретной секции.

— А здесь есть и такая? 

— Конечно, есть. Некоторые книги не должны попадать в руки студентов.

— Но почему? Разве можно ограничивать знания?

— Вы ещё скажите, что одобряете, когда всякие неокрепшие умы начинают задавать вопросы.

Азирафель с грустью вспомнил боль и обиду Кроули, который считал своё падение следствием неудобных вопросов, но уйти от ответа просто не смог.

— Я не могу осуждать жажду знаний, но полагаю, что всё имеет свою цену.

Дурацкий фальшивый глаз Аластора несколько раз прокрутился в глазнице, прежде чем уставиться на Азирафеля. Если бы глаз не был настолько стеклянным, его взгляд можно было бы посчитать удивлённым. И как бы ни щурился Аластор, ему не обмануть того, кто привык различать оттенки чувств за непроглядно чёрными стёклами очков. 

— Вы так считаете?

— Считаю.

Азирафель и без того уже определил Аластора в потенциальные собеседники из-за любви к книгам, и уж, конечно же, не смог устоять пред искушением утешить ещё одну мятежную душу. Он улыбнулся, прекрасно понимая, каким доверчивым и наивным при этом выглядит, и предложил:

— А вы любите чай?

— В смысле?

— Я был бы очень рад, если бы вы составили мне компанию за чашечкой. Разумеется, я не собираюсь навязываться, если вам это не интересно...

Аластор на несколько мгновений замер, и, прежде чем он сделал глоток из своей фляжки, Азирафелю вновь показалось, что контуры его лица слегка поплыли, становясь нечёткими. С этим определённо стоило разобраться.

— Интересно, — Аластор несколько раз кашлянул, прочищая горло. — Мне это интересно.

— Вот и славно, — Азирафель мягко потрепал его по напряжённому плечу. — Вы какой чай предпочитаете?

— Исключительно свой, — он несколько раз тряхнул фляжкой, булькнув её содержимым. — Многолетняя привычка. Вас это не смутит?

— Совершенно не смутит, — снова улыбнулся Азирафель.

— А ваш приятель не станет ревновать? — Аластор осёкся и быстро добавил: — Раньше я был ого-го.

— Вы и сейчас ого-го, — утешил его Азирафель. — А приятель не станет заниматься такими глупостями.

Пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не ляпнуть, что Кроули Азирафелю никакой не приятель, и вообще они придерживаются противоположных взглядов на большинство вопросов мироздания. Но кого здесь интересовала эта правда? Тем более что назвать её истиной Азирафель бы не смог. Уже не смог. Кажется, ответ полностью удовлетворил Аластора, и тот ушёл, шаркая деревянной ногой. Глядя ему вслед, Азирафель подумал о том, как долго человек привыкает к искусственным частям самого себя. Или Аластор потерял ногу недавно, как и глаз? 

Впрочем, у Азирафеля были сейчас дела поинтереснее — он собирался обустроить для своих нужд маленькую комнатку, примыкающую к библиотеке. Там как раз должны были отлично разместиться пара диванчиков и столик для чаепитий. И, наверное, даже останется место для небольшого шкафчика — надо же где-то хранить посуду и милые сердцу вкусности? Азирафель не успел ещё полюбоваться делами своих... гм-м... рук, как появился Кроули. Очень недовольный Кроули.

— Ангел, здесь просто чёрт знает что такое творится! — он покосился на предложенную Азирафелем чашку и со вздохом вытащил из-под дивана бутылку, которой там просто не могло быть. — У меня пересохло в горле.

— Наверняка от возмущения.

Азирафель достал вазочку сухого печенья, с тоской вспоминая французские блинчики и бриоши. Никакой эльфийской кухни в замке не оказалось, как и самих эльфов, а жаль. Такие были надежды...

— Мандрагоры просто вызывающе не воспитаны. Вызывающе! — Кроули снял очки и, подышав на стёкла, протёр их. — Ты бы слышал, как они орут!

— Мандрагоры орут? — удивился Азирафель.

— Ещё как! Меня-то им, конечно, не перекричать, но сама попытка... — он многозначительно взглянул на Азирафеля. — А ещё филин.

— Что с филином?

— Жив, здоров, и его воспитанием тоже никто не занимался.

— Кроули, я боюсь представить, что ты скажешь, когда в замке появятся дети. Их воспитание наверняка тоже не эталон.

— Ерунда. Я же был няней у Мага, и мы неплохо ладили.

— Он был один, — напомнил Азирафель, — и в том нежном возрасте, когда авторитет взрослого...

— Авторитет! — перебил его Кроули. — Точно! Я для филина должен стать авторитетом. Непререкаемым. Иначе мне придётся с ним разобраться.

— Но ты же не собираешься его убивать?

— Только в крайнем случае. Тогда я подарю тебе его чучело, и оно оживит твой убогий интерьер.

Разумеется, Кроули шутил, и Азирафель ни мгновения в этом не сомневался. Просто юмор у него был слегка черноват, как и положено настоящему демоническому юмору.

— Меня больше привлекает живопись.

— Ну, хорошо, принесу тебе картину — их тут по всему замку щедро развешано. А ещё я хочу показать тебе один фокус, — Кроули довольно усмехнулся. — Тебе понравится.

— Уже страшно.

Наверняка бутылка под диваном была частью его дьявольского плана.

— Да будет тебе, — отмахнулся Кроули. — Разреши представить тебе эльфа.

— Эльфа? — Азирафель заинтересованно огляделся, пытаясь угадать задумку Кроули.

— Да! Винки! — Кроули щёлкнул пальцами и склонил голову, к чему-то прислушиваясь.

В то же мгновение у стола появилось странное создание, назвать которое сказочным эльфом у Азирафеля не повернулся бы язык. Невысокое, почти гномьего роста, чумазое, босое. Мало того, что это чудо было растрёпано и одето в какие-то убогие тряпки, так от него ещё разило перегаром, а тоненькие ручки тряслись явно с похмелья.

— Господин Кроули, — пропищало это нечто. — Винки готова служить...

Так это ещё и леди? Блинчики с черникой, круассаны с франжипаном, маскарпоне, зефир и прочие маленькие радости медленно таяли в сознании Азирафеля, превращаясь в несбыточную мечту.

— Ты издеваешься, Кроули? Зачем ты её притащил?

К чести демона, тот выглядел по-настоящему смущённым.

— Ну, ты же хотел побаловать себя кулинарными излишествами? Мне сказали, что эльфы могут...

— Тебя обманули, Кроули! Ты оказался слишком доверчивым для этого мира.

Азирафель собирался сказать ещё несколько слов о дьявольской доверчивости, излив тем самым горечь собственного разочарования, когда вдруг услышал:

— Винки всё сделает. Винки любит кулинарные излишества. Винки приготовит устриц под сырно-чесночным соусом.

И пока Азирафель думал о том, где это существо возьмёт устриц, Кроули уже всё решил:

— Дай ей шанс, ты же ангел. 

В общем-то, они ничем не рисковали, поэтому Азирафель согласился. К тому же он очень любил устрицы.


	8. Chapter 8

За непрезентабельной внешностью эльфа таился настоящий мастер высокой кухни — Кроули, определённо, знал гораздо больше, чем пытался показать, и это убеждение лишь окрепло, когда демон начал отпираться. Азирафель по достоинству оценил и устрицы, и десерт, но, даже рискуя показаться неблагодарным, поинтересовался:

— Винки, а вы умеете делать суши?

Большие уши эльфа встрепенулись:

— Винки не знает, что такое «суши», но Винки обязательно научится, если господин Азирафель поможет найти рецепт.

Огромные глаза эльфа сияли фанатичной жаждой деятельности, и, успев оценить его потенциал, Азирафель принялся записывать адрес любимого ресторанчика, попутно объясняя, к работе какого повара стоит приглядеться особо. Впрочем, он быстро спохватился:

— Я не подумал о том, что будет, когда вас заметят. Простите, Винки...

Он уже скомкал листок с адресом, но уничтожить его помешал жалобный писк эльфа, глаза которого мгновенно наполнились слезами.

— Винки умеет становиться невидимой. Магглы ничего не заметят. Винки справится.

Азирафель взглянул на Кроули, но тот лишь пожал плечами и великодушно махнул рукой:

— Шанс, ангел, как раз и предполагает что-то такое. Пусть идёт.

Риск, конечно, был, но, во-первых, эти эльфы наверняка умели проделывать такие фокусы, а во-вторых, Азирафель очень любил суши. Ему в голову пришла ещё одна чудесная мысль:

— Винки, а как можно вас ангажировать на долгий срок?

— Господин Азирафель желает стать хозяином Винки? 

Взгляд эльфа засветился такой надеждой, что стало не по себе, и пока Азирафель пытался сообразить, что полагается ответить в таком случае, Кроули уже распорядился:

— Конечно, Винки, но тебе стоит задуматься о своём облике. Ты выглядишь хуже, чем Хастур, а это, как ты понимаешь, недопустимо.

— Винки всё сделает. Хозяин останется доволен. Винки будет делать суши с утра до вечера. Винки...

Эльф беззвучно растаял в воздухе, продолжая пищать о своём счастье и давать самые опрометчивые обещания, как любили делать все смертные. Записка с адресом, кстати, исчезла вместе с ним. Пожалуй, к этим существам стоит отнестись с большей долей серьёзности — Азирафель не раз убеждался, как обманчива бывает внешность. 

Кроули всё-таки притащил в его комнату картину, которую пристроил над камином. Это был идиллический пейзаж, изображавший берег реки, на котором паслись овечки. Азирафелю особенно понравилось, что они именно паслись, изредка поднимая головы и меланхолично пережёвывая траву. Овечки выглядели настолько невинными и беззащитными, что впору было заподозрить насмешку, но Азирафель не мог всерьёз обижаться на дарителя — просто у Кроули было такое чувство юмора. Не ангельское.

Азирафель неторопливо обживался и в библиотеке, с интересом читая учебники, чтобы разобраться, чему вообще здесь учат. Учебники были скучноваты и явно выдержали не один десяток переизданий. Сначала Азирафель собирался выучить несколько заклинаний, чтобы при случае не вызвать подозрений, но, полистав «Чары», понял, какое это скучное занятие — строго регламентированные движения палочки, правильная артикуляция, сосредоточенность. А самое главное — множество дурацких ограничений и никакой взаимозаменяемости. А что будет, если в самый нужный момент ты забудешь то самое слово? Ущербная магия, что и говорить!

Однако не все книги оказались настолько бесполезными. Азирафель заинтересовался теорией предсказаний, историей магии и зельеварением, наверное, потому, что оно было близко по духу к кулинарии. Да и вообще жидкость, наделённая волшебными свойствами, может иметь великое множество применений. Впрочем, и у трансфигурации были свои плюсы. А потом Азирафель добрался до книг Запретной секции и ненадолго выпал из жизни, запоем читая всё подряд и всё больше погружаясь в историю развития этого мира. 

Оказалось, что всё здесь пошло от Мерлина. Того самого знахаря при короле Артуре. Азирафель знал его как неплохого целителя, разбирающегося в травах и отварах из них. Но у того Мерлина не было ни тени божественной искры, ни капли магии. Этот, очевидно, был более одарённым. А вот здешняя Моргана представлялась каким-то исчадием ада — может быть, потому что у неё не было приятеля Кроули.

— Завтра приедут студенты, и начнётся новый учебный год.

Азирафель настолько увлёкся чтением, что не заметил появления Дамблдора. Тот вошёл в библиотеку и принялся бродить между стеллажей, довольной улыбкой отмечая все изменения. Остановился он перед большим календарём, дата которого замерла на отметке 13 августа. 

— Уже завтра? — совершенно искренне удивился Азирафель, сдвигая отметку на 31 августа.

— Да. Ваша предшественница всегда отмечала эту дату чёрным цветом.

— Почему?

— Она была столь же увлечена книгами, как и вы, и была уверена, что ученики в библиотеке настолько же уместны, как нюхлер в ювелирной лавке.

Про нюхлеров Азирафель уже успел прочитать — сочинения Ньюта Скамандера пришлись ему по душе! — поэтому, не моргнув, ответил:

— А мне кажется, нет прекраснее зрелища, чем ребёнок с книгой в руках. Нюхлеры прекрасно обучаемы.

— Мне нравится ваш настрой, — похвалил Дамблдор. — Жаль, вы пропустили последнее собрание.

— Собрание? Извините, но я... — Азирафелю было неловко признавать, что он о нём просто забыл. — Я думал, что раз я не профессор...

Дамблдор хитро улыбнулся:

— А разве ваш приятель ничего вам не рассказал?

Если Кроули и пытался что-то рассказать, то у него не было ни единого шанса — Азирафель просто его не слышал, слишком увлечённый творчеством Жига Мышъякоффа.

— Увы, — Азирафель покаянно улыбнулся. — Иногда ему бывает непросто со мной.

— Вы давно с ним знакомы?

— Целую вечность.

— И он всегда был такой?

— А что он натворил?

— Я видел, как он беседует с растениями в теплицах, — Дамблдор погладил бороду и сложил ладони на животе. — Только вы ему об этом не говорите.

— Ни за что!

Подумать только, Кроули разговаривает с растениями! Пожалуй, это удивило даже больше, чем наличие цветов в его квартире, пропажа которых — на минуточку! — заставила его страдать. Всё-таки в душе он нежный и ранимый... наверное... 

— А ещё он очень эмоционально отреагировал, когда узнал, что редкий «Турнир трёх волшебников» обходится без несчастного случая, — продолжил ябедничать Дамблдор. — Мне показалось, что он очень любит детей. В глубине души.

— Конечно, любит, — поспешил заверить Азирафель и прикусил язык, поняв, что чуть было не ляпнул о возмущении Кроули гибелью детей во времена Всемирного потопа. — Он вообще очень нежный и ранимый.

— Я так и предполагал, — добродушно улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Иногда внешность бывает обманчива.

С этим утверждением Азирафель был полностью согласен, но теперь его одолели некоторые сомнения.

— Альбус, а вы не расскажете мне, что это за Турнир такой, с несчастными случаями?

— О, это традиция, освящённая веками. Три школы магии издревле соревнуются между собой за первенство в поединке с весьма суровыми правилами. В этом году Хогвартсу выпала честь принимать этот Турнир у себя. 

— А... несчастные случаи?

— Я очень сильно рассчитываю, что обойдёмся без них. Мне удалось добиться смягчения условий заданий, и я очень надеюсь, что чемпион Хогвартса догадается искать решения в книгах. Конечно, подсказки в нашем случае недопустимы, это, в конце концов, просто неспортивно, — Дамблдор взглянул на Азирафеля поверх очков и с улыбкой добавил: — Но я не могу запрещать вам давать советы в выборе книг.

— Всем чемпионам?

— В Хогвартсе тот, кто просит помощи, всегда её получает, — улыбка Дамблдора стала лукавой. — А подробности о проведении Турнира расскажет ваш друг. Мне кажется, он даже записывал.

Не то чтобы кто-то поверил в способность Кроули что-то записывать, но поговорить с ним стоило. Во-первых, чтобы обсудить предстоящий Турнир, ну а, во-вторых, Азирафель просто соскучился.


	9. Chapter 9

Время имеет одну очень неприятную особенность — изменять ход по своему усмотрению. Разумеется, на этот счёт существовало множество теорий, и объяснение Эйнштейна было не хуже, но и не лучше прочих. За столько-то веков можно было бы привыкнуть к тому, что время, проведённое в ожидании, ползёт как больная черепаха, но Азирафель всё равно расстраивался. И где только Кроули черти носят? Обещал же зайти перед сном. Азирафель уже успел выпить две чашки какао и съесть три заварных булочки — Винки отлично знала своё дело! — а демона всё не было. Овечки с картины напротив уже начали раздражать своим тихим блеянием и унылым видом.

Азирафель решительно поднялся и, одёрнув сюртук, вышел из комнаты. Может, Кроули просто забыл? Или с ним случилась какая-то неприятность? Мало ли, угодил в какую-нибудь ведьмовскую ловушку, как в четырнадцатом веке. А вдруг случайно нашёл святую воду? Азирафель успел прочитать об одном зелье на такой основе, а значит — чисто теоретически, разумеется! — святая вода вполне могла оказаться в замке. Вне себя от тревоги он дёрнул ручку комнаты Кроули и попал в очень тёмное помещение. Хорошо, что он с лёгкостью умел добывать свет!

— Кроули, что с тобой?

Через мгновение Азирафель больно ударился о стул в полной темноте и едва не упал, наткнувшись на диван.

— Какого чёрта, ангел?

Раздражённый Кроули безошибочно отыскал его руку и дёрнул за неё, усаживая рядом с собой.

— Ты спал? — возмутился Азирафель. — Ты же обещал...

— Было ещё очень рано, чтобы идти к тебе, и я решил вздремнуть.

В полумраке, сменившем непроглядную тьму, Азирафель заметил, как Кроули зевает, изо всех сил стараясь сдерживаться.

— Зачем тебе вообще спать?

— Я же не спрашиваю, зачем тебе суши? Или блинчики.

Азирафель решил сменить тему:

— А почему ты не в спальне? Для таких дел кровать гораздо удобнее.

— Чувствуется вопрос знатока, — фыркнул Кроули, но всё-таки пояснил, смягчаясь: — Я не собирался засыпать надолго. Так, самую малость.

Азирафель поздно сообразил, что не просто продолжает держать Кроули за руку, но и, задумавшись, поглаживает его запястье. Чтобы как-то сгладить неловкость, он не стал заострять внимание на таких мелочах и нарочито бодро похлопал себя по карманам, в поисках записной книжки. Не то чтобы он собирался что-то там отмечать, но руки определённо стоило занять чем-то нейтральным. Наверное, поэтому и разговор он начал издалека:

— Ко мне сегодня приходил Дамблдор.

— Так это ему я обязан возвращением тебя к реальности? — усмехнулся Кроули. — А он ещё мне не верил, что можно так закопаться в книгах.

— Он сказал, что ты времени зря не терял.

Кроули ощутимо напрягся:

— Да неужели? Мне казалось, что я остался незамеченным.

А вот это уже был тревожный звоночек. Азирафель нахмурился, боясь даже представить, где, а главное, за каким занятием Дамблдор мог заметить Кроули.

— Что ты натворил?

— Ничего особенного, — Кроули принялся задумчиво разглядывать свои ладони. — Откуда вообще пошли такие подозрения?

Азирафель тяжело вздохнул:

— Кроули, но ты же всегда проявлял осмотрительность.

— Я и сейчас... но как он узнал?

— Может быть, услышал? — предположил Азирафель.

— Исключено. Я проверял — звуки не выходят на поверхность.

— Какие звуки? В теплицах?

— К чёрту теплицы! — Кроули досадливо махнул рукой. — У Дамблдора есть чаша, куда он сливает воспоминания.

— Как это?

— Не спрашивай! Но совершенно точно это были воспоминания, и они принадлежали Дамблдору.

— И ты их посмотрел?!

— Должен же я был понять, как оно работает?!

— И как?

— Воспоминания растворяются в воде, а потом ты просто погружаешься в них и можешь беспрепятственно их изучать. Удобная штука. Пожалуй, технологии смертных развиваются гораздо быстрее, чем их общество.

— Кроули, во что ты влез на этот раз?

— Ангел, не будь таким моралистом! У нас приближается конец света, а ты продолжаешь выбирать чистенькие методы. Это не так работает.

Спорить с Кроули, когда он бывал в чём-то убеждён, не имело никакого смысла, к тому же было любопытно узнать, что хранилось в тех воспоминаниях, и Азирафель сдался:

— Ну, хорошо. Допустим, что ты прав, и в твоих действиях вовсе не было желания заставить Дамблдора испытать гнев или ввести его ещё в какое искушение...

— Ангел, мы же договорились! Откуда столько недоверия?

— Оттого, что мы договорились, ты не перестал быть демоном. Желание искушать присуще твоей природе.

— Ну, разумеется, ты в моей природе отлично разбираешься.

— Со стороны виднее, — Азирафель примирительно поднял ладони, прекращая глупый спор. — Лучше расскажи про воспоминания.

Кроули не стал обижаться или спорить. Всё же, когда доходило до дела, на него можно было положиться. Вот и сейчас он лишь немного поморщился и поправил очки, явно подбирая слова. Или не подбирая.

— Ангел, это долго объяснять, давай я лучше тебе покажу?

Подобный обмен информацией предполагал большую степень близости, чем была у них до сих пор, но маячивший где-то впереди Армагеддон и природное любопытство толкали Азирафеля на эксперименты, призывая отбросить ангельские условности. Ведь все знают, что только Внизу не считаются с личным пространством, нарушая его, когда вздумается. Кроули же никогда не позволял себе ничего подобного.

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо? Ты так просто взял и согласился? — удивился Кроули.

— Да, — Азирафель взглянул ему в глаза и протянул руку.

Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, или, быть может, мешало небольшое волнение — всё-таки Азирафель раньше никогда такого не делал! — но потом в голове зашумело, и перед глазами замелькали образы, сначала неясные, но быстро сложившиеся в стройную картину. Действительно, складывалось впечатление, что ты оказался посреди чужого воспоминания, но не статичного, а вполне живого, в котором можно перемещаться, разглядывая детали, и даже попытаться их потрогать. Азирафель не сразу понял, что испытывает не свойственные ему эмоции, и сам бы точно ничего не стал трогать, особенно дёргать судебных заседателей за бороды. Но он точно знал, кто на такое способен.

— Кроули!

— Не отвлекайся. Слушай.

И он прислушался к происходящему. Судили юношу, который показался Азирафелю смутно знакомым. Что-то неуловимое, будто бы хорошо известное, но ускользающее... что же это такое? Что?! Присутствие Кроули немного мешало, ощущаясь гораздо острее, чем в реальности, и Азирафелю пришлось сильно постараться, чтобы абстрагироваться от этого чувства и сосредоточиться на заседании суда. 

Азирафель никогда не любил экстремизм и террор и прекрасно понимал Дамблдора, который был на этом процессе обвинителем. В то же время он не мог отделаться от мысли, что этот мальчик был всего лишь исполнителем чужой злой воли и не заслужил пожизненного срока в тюрьме без права пересмотра дела. Трагизма добавляло то, что приговор выносил его отец, публично отрёкшийся от сына. Азирафель жил слишком долго и видел всякое, поддерживая мнение Кроули о том, что демонские козни не идут ни в какое сравнение с делами смертных, но сейчас его сердце заныло от нехорошего предчувствия. Он вдруг понял, почему происходящее в зале суда его так сильно задело, как и то, почему Дамблдор пересматривал именно этот эпизод.

Стоило огромного труда сбросить морок и выбраться из чужого воспоминания. Ещё труднее оказалось разжать пальцы и выпустить из захвата согревшуюся ладонь. Но без этого было просто невозможно взглянуть в янтарно-жёлтые глаза и спросить:

— Кроули, ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?!


	10. Chapter 10

Разумеется, Кроули не хотел. И даже попытался изобразить полное непонимание, но не на того напал! Хотя после шести тысячелетий знакомства Азирафеля вряд ли можно было считать наивным.

— Вы с ним очень похожи, Кроули! Очень. Мне кажется, Дамблдор это заметил, и теперь...

— И что с того, ангел? — немедленно перебил его Кроули. — Все на кого-то похожи, даже ты. Как-то я смотрел фильм...

Договорить ему Азирафель не дал.

— Дамблдор считает вас родственниками! Как и я.

— Ты так считаешь? — Кроули сдвинул очки на кончик носа, чтобы лучше видеть. — Но какого чёрта? Это же невозможно.

— Тебе отлично известно, что это не так! Мы совершенно не случайно попали именно в эту реальность, где ты, похоже, уже порезвился. Поэтому тебе так прекрасно дался этот переход, — Азирафеля осенило. — Конечно же, ты бывал здесь раньше! У тебя осталась квартира, где ты просто не успел развести цветы, и твой «бентли». Всё сходится!

— Ангел, успокойся!

— Я совершенно спокоен!

— И именно поэтому ты вцепился в моё колено?

— Извини, — Азирафель понял, что слегка увлёкся, и убрал руку. — Но это твой сын! Я, конечно, понимаю, что ты не планировал ничего такого, но наше появление здесь перед концом света...

— Символично, я понял. Только я здесь ни при чём.

Оправдания звучали жалко, и Азирафель не собирался их дослушивать до конца.

— Нам необходимо его найти, — объявил он.

— Зачем?

— Мне кажется, тогда мы получим ещё одну подсказку.

— Но он даже не мой ребёнок! — продолжал настаивать Кроули.

— Ты совершенно напрасно это отрицаешь, но дело твоё. Просто согласись, что это слишком похоже на часть какого-то плана.

— Абсолютно непостижимого, — скептически хмыкнул Кроули.

— Как и все Её планы, — согласился Азирафель. — Думаю, в этом есть смысл. Я никогда не умел понимать Её знаки, но сейчас всё слишком очевидно.

Кроули протянул в сторону руку, и через мгновение в ней материализовалась бутылка, к горлышку которой он с жадностью припал.

— Будешь? — предложил он, утолив жажду, и, передав бутылку Азирафелю, продолжил:

— Разумеется, к этому ребёнку я не имею никакого отношения, но в твоих предположениях что-то есть. Я наведу справки про этого молодого человека, и возможно, добьюсь с ним свидания...

— Каким образом?

— Представлюсь отцом, — Кроули ухмыльнулся. — Если уж вы с Дамблдором в это поверили, то убедить кого-то ещё будет несложно. Но ты ничего не сказал про организацию этих... как их там? Пожирателей Смерти.

— С ними-то как раз всё ясно. Обычная борьба за власть. Обществу иногда нужны реформы.

— Но не настолько же радикальные?

— Это как с любой революцией — начинается красиво, быстро выходит из-под контроля, но без неё не обойтись. Нужны обновления, или общество начинает загнивать.

— Да ты стал философом, ангел.

— Я просто очень долго здесь живу, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Немного отуземился.

Кроули забрал у него бутылку и, промочив горло, принялся рассказывать, что узнал о Пожирателях Смерти от профессоров. Оказалось, тех здесь считали силами Тьмы, а Дамблдор, в противовес им, был главой сил Света. Оставалось лишь удивляться вечности некоторых понятий. Как же легко всё разделить на свет и тень, день и ночь, чёрное и белое — а потом устроить битву. Свой Армагеддон. Азирафель вдруг понял, как мало у них осталось времени, и ему стало не по себе. Вот что значит привыкнуть распоряжаться вечностью! А ведь год — это так мало.

— Кроули, а мы ведь не сделали ничего, чтобы отыскать мальчика!

— Да неужели? Но на твоём месте я бы говорил только за себя.

— Ты его нашёл?! — обрадовался Азирафель.

— Приятно, конечно, когда в тебя так верят, — довольно фыркнул Кроули, — но нет. Я лишь отыскал ту самую книгу и заглянул в неё.

— И что там?!

— Там появляются имена тех, кому исполнилось одиннадцать лет, и пришла пора отправлять приглашение в школу.

— Кроули, а мы не опоздаем? Ведь после дня рождения останется очень мало времени до начала конца... должна появиться Адская гончая, потом всадники Апокалипсиса... кракен, дождь из рыбы. Атлантида, — вздохнул Азирафель, — всплывёт. И нам с тобой надо будет что-то придумать.

— Придумаем! Импровизация всегда в таких случаях выручала — отмахнулся Кроули. — Единственное, что меня смущает, течение времени.

— Что с ним не так?

— Мне кажется, что оно здесь иное.

— Ты тоже замечаешь, что всё ускорилось? — Азирафель почувствовал облегчение: всё-таки не только ему так показалось.

— Не уверен... Мне вообще кажется, что этот мир — зеркало нашего, а потому возможны искажения. Допустим, у нас тот-самый-ребёнок рождён летом десять лет назад, а здесь он вполне мог появиться зимой.

Азирафелю эта теория показалась притянутой за уши, но ему захотелось подбодрить Кроули.

— Интересная мысль, — похвалил он.

— Ты думаешь? — Кроули выразительно приподнял бровь. — Вообще-то я в порядке бреда... Будешь ещё?

Азирафель вовсе не собирался напиваться, но бутылку взял и сделал пару глотков только потому, что в горле пересохло. Да и Кроули так жадно пил...

— Мы сегодня не будем напиваться, — веско сказал Азирафель.

— Не будем, — согласился Кроули.

— Совсем не будем.

— Действительно, зачем нам?

— Завтра приедут дети.

Кроули поморщился и словно невзначай заметил:

— К тому же мы всегда можем отрезветь. В любую минуту.

Это был очень веский довод. Очень! И именно он обычно помогал расслабиться и немного отвлечься от однообразия будней. Гавриил мог сколько угодно рассуждать об оскорблении храма тела и прочих высоких материях, но Азирафель был убеждён, что блинчики и бриоши никого оскорбить не могут. Как, впрочем, и хорошая выпивка в неплохой компании и прочие маленькие радости, украшающие жизнь.

— Винки, — позвал Азирафель, и когда леди-эльф появилась, распорядился: — Сделай для нас суши.

Всё-таки разница между культурным досугом и заурядным пьянством была существенная, хотя, конечно, Кроули и не ел суши. Так или иначе, к себе Азирафель вернулся в превосходном настроении, насвистывая прилипчивую мелодию, и полностью подготовленный к встрече с учениками. Всё шло по плану, никаких неожиданностей не предвиделось, и вообще жизнь была прекрасна.

Оказалось, что в школу ученики прибывают только к ужину на специальном Хогвартс-экспрессе. Азирафель, конечно, очень уважал традиции, но всё равно не мог понять, зачем детям, живущим неподалёку от школы, сначала добираться до Лондона, а потом почти весь день ехать обратно. Когда он поделился своими сомнениями с Кроули, то ехидно усмехнулся:

— И это говорит человек, отправившийся в Париж за блинчиками в разгар революции?

— Это совершенно иное!

— Не буду спорить.

Азирафель был настроен на миролюбивый лад, поэтому пропустил колкость мимо ушей и отправился к озеру немного прогуляться. В конце концов, он любил кормить уток, а Чёрное озеро было ничем не хуже утиного пруда в Сент-Джеймсском парке. Разве что никому в голову не пришло установить на его берегах чугунную ограду и подстричь траву. Но в этом тоже был какой-то шарм.

Утки резво ныряли за хлебными корками, совершенно не мешая Азирафелю размышлять над вчерашним разговором. Как бы Кроули ни ёрничал, он не мог угадать Её замысел, непостижимый по своей сути, но даже он соглашался, что их появление здесь не случайно, а значит, игра началась. Возможно, они с Кроули были в ней лишь пешками — а возможно, у них был шанс что-то изменить.


	11. Chapter 11

— Доброго дня!

Азирафель вздрогнул от неожиданности, услышав этот грубый голос, но быстро взял себя в руки.

— Добрейшего, Аластор. Надеюсь, у вас всё в порядке, а то я вас давно не видел.

— Подготовка к учебному году занимает слишком много времени, но я помню о вашем приглашении на чай.

— О! Я буду очень рад вашей компании.

Аластор криво усмехнулся, принимая любезность. Впрочем, его изрезанное шрамами лицо выглядело бы криво в любом случае, а вот вращающийся глаз здорово действовал на нервы. Не исключено, что так и было задумано.

— Приятно иметь дело с воспитанным человеком, — стеклянный глаз наконец замер, уставившись куда-то в сторону. — Обычно всё заканчивается пожеланием здоровья.

— Это слишком банально, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— И на чай меня тоже никто не торопится позвать, — Аластор взял из рук Азирафеля кусок хлеба и швырнул им в утку.

— Люди перестали ценить традиции, — посетовал Азирафель. — Всё время спешат, а жизнь так скоротечна. Не успеешь оглянуться, и...

— Но на вашем месте я бы всё-таки оглядывался. Вас так легко захватить врасплох. Был бы на моём месте Пожиратель Смерти, вы бы почувствовали разницу.

Аластор закашлялся и снова приложился к фляжке, борясь с приступом. Азирафель решил, что лёгкая помощь страждущему не нарушит Соглашения с Кроули, к тому же демон наверняка и сам не соблюдает его до последней буквы. То ли формализм вообще был чужд демонической природе, то ли не присущ отдельному демону, но факт оставался фактом — некоторые нюансы здорово зависели от их интерпретации.

Лицо Аластора исказила улыбка, которую вполне можно было счесть блаженной, но, похоже, он сам не ожидал от себя такой реакции, а потому быстро насупил брови. За прошедшие века Азирафель уже насмотрелся, как по-разному люди принимают благодать, и не испытал ни капли удивления.

— К моему счастью, вы не Пожиратель Смерти, а просто приятный собеседник.

— Приятный? Я бы так не сказал.

— Давайте отнесём ваши слова на счёт лёгкого кокетства.

Азирафелю хотелось вернуться к своим размышлениям, поэтому он и постарался смутить не привыкшего к комплиментам Аластора, но обижать его он не собирался — интерес к этому странному профессору никуда не делся. А то, что небольшое бесконтрольное чудо поможет наладить контакт, подтверждалось многочисленными примерами.

За ужином Азирафель сидел рядом с Кроули за профессорским столом, с интересом разглядывая учеников. Церемония распределения по факультетам показалась странной — было бы проще и честнее тянуть жребий! — а вот соревнование между факультетами напомнило старые времена. Разумеется, Кроули был не в восторге. Азирафель даже не сомневался, что вечером тот раскритикует систему, но пока ему хватало благоразумия молчать. Или не хватало. Потому что после короткого формального представления Дамблдора Кроули встал и, постучав вилкой по бокалу, начал:

— Прошу внимания!

Когда демон хотел произвести впечатление, он это делал. Ученики мгновенно перестали жевать и уставились на нового профессора маггловедения. Кроули дождался тишины и даже выдержал небольшую паузу, прежде чем обольстительно улыбнуться:

— Как вы уже услышали, я ваш новый профессор маггловедения. Как успел услышать я, мой предмет не обязательный для изучения всеми, и я вижу здесь некоторое противоречие. Как вы думаете, что это такое? — Кроули достал из кармана телефон, помахал им над головой и, не замечая поднятых рук, продолжил: — Это прогресс! Тот самый прогресс, благодаря которому магглы пересели с неудобных лошадей на автомобили и самолёты...

— Но в Хогвартсе это не работает!

Азирафель не понял, кто из рыжих близнецов додумался перебить Кроули, но мысленно пожелал смельчаку удачи и, наверное, здоровья. Лишним не будет.

— Да неужели?!

Кажется, Кроули ждал этого вопроса, потому что быстро набрал какой-то номер, и под сводами Большого зала Хогвартса зазвучало бодрое:

— Вы сами знаете, что делать. Сделайте это стильно!

Разумеется, это говорил автоответчик одной лондонской квартиры, хозяина которой Азирафель знал слишком хорошо, чтобы поверить в случайность.

— По-моему, всё прекрасно работает, — усмехнулся Кроули.

Очевидно, эта штука была того же порядка, что и стрелка уровня бензина на приборной панели «бентли», неизменно стоящая на отметке «ноль». Причём это обстоятельство вовсе не мешало Кроули гонять по дорогам и иногда бездорожью, изредка нарушая правила.

— Так вот, я буду рад увидеть на своих уроках тех, у кого прогресс вызывает желание вкусить его плоды. Спасибо за внимание.

Кажется, профессорам здесь не принято было аплодировать, но когда Кроули смущали такие мелочи? Он благосклонно кивнул студентам, решившим поприветствовать его ещё и свистом, после чего уселся за стол.

— Зачем ты это устроил? — едва слышно прошептал Азирафель. — Теперь у тебя не будет отбоя от учеников, и останется совсем мало времени для дел, которые гораздо важнее.

— Важнее чего? — ехидно переспросил Кроули.

— Твоего самолюбования! — Азирафель не собирался ему потакать. — И желания покрасоваться.

— Тебе тоже понравилось? — довольно усмехнулся засранец. — Учту.

Азирафель промолчал, всем своим видом показывая, что думает по этому поводу. Дамблдор вновь взял слово и сообщил новость о проведении «Турнира Трёх Волшебников», встреченную тоже довольно тепло, но без явного ажиотажа. Оставалось гадать, была ли она просто секретом Полишинеля, или же Кроули произвёл более сильное впечатление. А может, и то и другое сразу.

Вечером Азирафель напрасно прождал Кроули, разглядывая глупых овечек. Похоже, тот обиделся на вполне справедливое замечание. Поговорить им, конечно, стоило, однако к нему в комнату Азирафель не пошёл, чему было много причин, углубляться в которые просто не хотелось. Поговорить можно и завтра, и через день, и даже через неделю. По сравнению с былыми временами, когда ответных реплик приходилось ждать годами, это очень даже неплохо.

Через три дня Азирафель узнал, что на уроки Кроули записалось рекордное количество студентов за всё время существования Хогвартса, а ещё через пять дней собственными ушами услышал, как две семикурсницы обсуждали Кроули в том самом смысле! Не то чтобы Азирафель был ханжой, но профессор совершенно точно не должен вызывать подобных желаний у учениц! Хотя о чём это он?! Это ведь демон-искуситель! Во всей красе! Именно поэтому Азирафель наступил на горло собственным принципам и отправился после ужина в логово соблазна. Направить, так сказать, на путь истинный.

— Кроули, это переходит уже все границы!

— Ангел! Мне жаль. Прости. Что бы я ни сказал, я не это имел в виду.

Азирафель опешил:

— Ты сейчас о чём?

— А ты? — Кроули невозмутимо почесал бровь. — Выпить хочешь?

— Конечно, нет!

— А блинчиков с черникой?

— На ночь?

— С какао? — продолжал искушать демон.

Он явно знал ответ, потому что немедленно вызвал Винки и усадил Азирафеля на диван. Можно было бы и возразить, но зачем? Эта леди-эльф отлично готовила, а без какао обходился уже второй вечер. 

— А я выпью, — Кроули кивнул каким-то своим мыслям.

— Ты демон, тебе положено, — Азирафель строго взглянул на своего не-приятеля. — А ведь всё так хорошо начиналось.

— Я тебя не понимаю, — Кроули снял очки. — Что случилось?

— Мы договаривались с тобой заняться делом. Не отвлекаясь на искушения, между прочим.

— На благословения тоже, — парировал Кроули, едва заметно улыбнувшись.

— Но ты переходишь границы, — Азирафель чувствовал себя строгим учителем, распекающим нерадивого ученика. — Ты забываешь о деле!

Кроули недовольно поморщился.

— Как раз таки я помню, и пока ты отсиживался среди книг, я раздобыл личное дело того мальчика, которого ты заподозрил в родстве со мной.

— Так это же прекрасно! Тебе удалось договориться о встрече с ним? Или...

— Или. Он умер в тюрьме почти десять лет назад.


	12. Chapter 12

Всё-таки Она всегда играла изящно. Теперь Азирафель не сомневался, что они получили подсказку, которую просто неправильно поняли. Может, она намекала, что к мальчику надо отнестись, как к собственному сыну? Как к собственному дьявольскому сыну... м-да... или просто не забывать, чей это сын? Или наоборот... Азирафель любил сложные логические задачи, поэтому почувствовал себя гончей, бегущей по горячему следу.

— Ангел, я тут ни при чём!

— Разумеется, Кроули, — смягчился Азирафель. — Я просто хочу попросить тебя быть чуточку осторожнее... не таким соблазнительным.

— Мог бы ты говорить чуточку конкретнее? Я не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь.

— Ты всё-таки профессор, Кроули. Посмотри на остальных. Я не замечал, чтобы студенты восторгались походкой профессора Флитвика или обсуждали задницу профессора Снейпа.

— Разумеется! Ангел, ты нашёл, что сравнивать.

— Вот именно! Ты ведёшь себя почти непристойно. И знаешь, тебе была бы к лицу мантия. Чёрная, разумеется. Она могла бы красиво развеваться у тебя за спиной.

— Хогвартс не выдержит двух развевающихся чёрных мантий, — фыркнул Кроули. — К тому же ты прекрасно обходишься без этой тряпки.

— Я всего лишь библиотекарь.

— Который заигрывает со студентами, подкармливая их булочками во время непринуждённых бесед.

— Мы говорили о пророчествах, — возмутился Азирафель. — Представляешь, здесь слышали о «Превосходных и недвусмысленных пророчествах Агнессы...»

— Это сильно меняет дело, — перебил его Кроули. — Но, тем не менее, не позволяй им сесть тебе на шею. И, пожалуйста, не пропусти завтра собрание в кабинете Дамблдора. 

— Завтра собрание? — удивился Азирафель.

— Именно. И Дамблдор говорил о нём не меньше четырёх раз.

— Я не услышал.

— Ещё бы! Ведь ты ел блинчики, — усмехнулся Кроули.

***

Собрания педагогического коллектива Дамблдор всегда проводил в своём кабинете. Поначалу Азирафеля немного отвлекали шепотки, раздающиеся с портретов — бывшие директора едко комментировали происходящее в школе! — но он быстро привык. Удивительно, но весь этот мир, наполненный странной магией и не менее странными условностями, больше не казался ему враждебным. Наверное, потому, что так сильно напоминал ему любимый девятнадцатый век с первыми паровыми машинами и чадящими свечами, освещающими милые салонные развлечения. Здесь было уютно и очень спокойно. Очень.

— Поздравляю вас с началом учебного года, коллеги, — Дамблдор прятал улыбку в бороде и хитро поглядывал поверх крошечных очков. — И предлагаю обсудить события минувшей недели. Так сказать, поговорить о том, что наболело, или поделиться радостью. Прошу. Не стесняйтесь.

— У меня первокурсники сломали четыре метлы, — скучным голосом начала профессор Хуч. — В этом году мы опережаем график, и если так пойдёт дальше...

— Я не сомневаюсь, что свой план на год ученики выполнили, Роланда. И заметь, обошлось без травм!

— Чего мне это стоило, Альбус! — Хуч провела ладонью по коротко стриженым волосам. — Я почти поседела.

— Ты наговариваешь на себя, моя дорогая. Ты всё ещё юна и прекрасна.

Профессор Макгонагалл закатила глаза и покачала головой, а профессор Спраут сняла шляпу и начала ею обмахиваться, как веером.

— Помона, золотце, ты хочешь что-то сказать? — ласково поинтересовался Дамблдор.

— Ничего особенного, Альбус, кроме того, что мои мандрагоры стали странно себя вести.

— Это, безусловно, интересно, но вряд ли имеет отношение к теме нашего собрания.

— Не скажи, Альбус, — фальшиво улыбнулась Спраут. — Это имеет отношение к одному из наших профессоров.

Она выразительно взглянула на Кроули, который невозмутимо покачивался на стуле. Азирафель слегка напрягся — он знал, что демон навещал мандрагоры вечерами в «воспитательных целях», но что особенного он мог там натворить?!

— Мандрагоры стали следить за листьями друг друга, и я видела, как они издевались над приболевшим другом. Они едва ли не набросились на него с кулаками!

— Вам не нравится дух коллективизма? — Кроули вернул Спраут насквозь фальшивую улыбку. — В кои-то веки растения готовы признать свои ошибки и понести за них ответственность.

— Вы... вы... — губы Спраут начали дрожать.

— Вы слишком строги к ним, милый Кроули, — подсказал Дамблдор.

— Чего не скажешь об отношении к студентам, — профессор Снейп осуждающе поджал губы.

— Вы так полагаете, профессор? — Кроули перестал качаться на стуле: неуловимым движением развернув его, он уселся на него, как на коня, и сложил локти на спинке. — По-вашему, я недостаточно мрачный? 

— По-моему, профессора не должны щеголять в столь непристойном виде, — отчеканил Снейп.

А ведь Азирафель именно об этом и говорил Кроули! И как он теперь будет оправдываться?

— Это смотря что именно считать непристойным. Я могу показать вам, коллеги, несколько маггловских журналов как образец непристойности.

— Кто бы сомневался, — прошипел Снейп. — И вы протащили эту дрянь в Хогвартс?

— Сколько эмоций! — Кроули откровенно наслаждался разгорающимся скандальчиком. — Вам бы, милый профессор Снейп, направить их в иное русло. Вы не слышали, как магглы советуют заниматься любовью, а не войной?

— И правда, Северус, — поддержала Макгонагалл, — тебе нужна небольшая разрядка.

Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, тело профессора Макгонагалл уже пару мгновений бы остывало.

— А тебе, Минерва, стоит иногда подумать, прежде чем открывать рот.

— И советовать полезные вещи?

— Успокойтесь, коллеги, — постарался снизить градус накала Флитвик, — давайте лучше обсудим...

— Ах, дорогой, просто заткнитесь, — вспылила Хуч. — В кои-то веки у нас предметный разговор.

Похоже, у милых профессоров Хогвартса успело накопиться немало претензий друг к другу, а Кроули лишь умело потыкал их палкой. Азирафель не любил скандалы ни большие, ни малые, но понимал необходимость выпустить пар. Другое дело, что он обычно предпочитал оказаться подальше от эпицентра безобразия. То ли дело Кроули...

— Не волнуйтесь, коллеги, журналов хватит всем!

— Он над нами издевается! — лицо Снейпа перекосилось от гнева.

— Вы, Северус, просто завидуете!

— Этому шуту?! Минерва, я был о вас лучшего мнения!

— Тогда какого дьявола вы натёрли ручку своей лаборатории кошачьей мятой? — Макгонагалл хищно прищурилась и, казалось, вот-вот вцепится Снейпу в волосы.

— Это не я! — попытался оправдаться тот. — Всё началось с появлением профессора маггловедения!

— В непристойном виде, — подсказал Кроули.

— В абсолютно непристойном! — согласился Снейп. — Ваша походка...

— Не увиливайте от разговора, Северус! У мистера Кроули замечательная походка, — теперь шипела уже и Макгонагалл.

— Поддерживаю, — снова ввязалась в разговор Хуч. — Он бы отлично смотрелся на метле.

Кроули поморщился, явно вспоминая неудачный опыт:

— Надеюсь, это эвфемизм.

— Что я говорил! — Снейп торжествующе сложил руки на груди. — Его нельзя подпускать к детям!

— Это вас нельзя подпускать к детям, Северус! — Макгонагалл сдула со лба выбившуюся из причёски прядь. — Что вы устроили на последнем уроке у моего четвёртого курса?

— Всего лишь пресёк вспышку неповиновения. Мистер Поттер...

— Гарри отличный мальчик! — перебила его Макгонагалл. — Скажите, Роланда.

Хуч закивала и встала рядом с разгневанной Макгонагалл, нависая над Снейпом. Тот сразу же поднялся со стула, очевидно, чувствуя себя неуютно, и начал оправдываться:

— Вы просто носитесь со своим Избранным и не замечаете, какой он на самом деле! Он только притворяется... 

— То, что он тот-самый-мальчик из Пророчества, не позволяет вам...

Азирафель замер, поймав понимающий взгляд Кроули. «Тот-самый-мальчик из Пророчества»? Не слишком ли много совпадений? К этому Гарри Поттеру точно надо было приглядеться. И как можно скорее. Кроули едва заметно кивнул, соглашаясь с Азирафелем, и казалось, даже потерял интерес к устроенному им скандалу, который без его живого участия начал затухать. Коллеги, конечно, хотели бы продолжить переругиваться, но Дамблдор решительно положил конец этому безобразию. Он мягко усадил на место Макгонагалл, угостил конфетой Хуч и попытался погладить по голове Снейпа, который тут же растерял боевой настрой. Больше на собрании ничего интересного не произошло.


	13. Chapter 13

После собрания Азирафель ничуть не удивился, обнаружив Кроули на своём диване. На этот раз он воспитывал овечек с картины над камином. Иначе зачем ещё ему понадобилось пристально на них смотреть? Бедолаги жалобно блеяли, но бежать или не додумывались, или не смели.

— Значит, тот-самый-мальчик? — Кроули сдвинул очки на кончик носа и одарил Азирафеля пристальным взглядом. — Думаешь, так просто?

— Непостижимо просто.

— Но ему больше одиннадцати лет, — Кроули болезненно поморщился. — Я, конечно, помню про его встроенную защиту, но тебе не кажется, что это немного чересчур?

— А почему бы Ей не поиграть с возрастом, раз уж Она отправила нас в эту реальность?

Кроули выглядел сомневающимся, что, в общем-то, было ему совсем не свойственно.

— А вдруг это не Её игра? — он снова поморщился. — Вдруг это просто мы накосячили?

— Ты хочешь сказать, что ты накосячил?

— Мы, ангел. Мы сделали это вместе и продолжаем делать. Или не делать, — Кроули поправил очки, скрывая болезненный взгляд. — Я совсем запутался, ангел.

Азирафель редко видел Кроули в таком унынии. Особенно это казалось диким после его фееричного выступления на собрании. А что если...

— На тебя так подействовала смерть сына?

— Он мне не сын! — от демонического уныния не осталось и следа. — Сколько тебе об этом повторять? У меня вообще нет детей. Нигде! Вообще нигде, понял? И никогда не было.

Спорить с ним не хотелось. Азирафель подтвердил, что всё давно понял, и снова заговорил о мальчике:

— А ты случайно не слышал, что за Пророчество было об этом мистере Поттере?

— Случайно, нет, — Кроули почесал бровь. — Но я всегда могу поворошить воспоминания Дамблдора. Он совершенно не умеет их прятать. И я уверен, что он точно знает это Пророчество... хотя возраст мальчика меня сильно смущает.

— Можно подумать, у нас есть другие зацепки. Надо всё проверить, и уже потом делать выводы.

— Ангел, ты, конечно, привык, что время у тебя ничем не ограничено, но сейчас не тот случай. Год — это очень мало.

Год — это действительно было катастрофически мало. Азирафель никак не мог привыкнуть к конечности срока, отпущенного им на Земле. Как, впрочем, не мог представить, что с Землёй может что-то случиться. Очевидно, у Кроули воображение было развито гораздо лучше. Стал бы он иначе так дёргаться?

И словно наяву Азирафель вновь услышал слова Кроули: «Ни соли, ни яичницы тоже не будет. Ни малосольной семги под укропным соусом. Ни уютных ресторанчиков, где тебя знают в лицо. Ни кроссвордов в «Дэйли телеграф». Ни антикварных магазинчиков. Да и букинистов не останется. Никаких раритетных первоизданий. Никаких серебряных табакерок эпохи Регентства».

— С арфой в руках я буду так же счастлив, как и ты с вилами, — вздохнул Азирафель. — Я помню. 

— Мы успеем, ангел!

Азирафелю бы этот оптимизм. Весь следующий день он пытался отыскать в библиотеке хоть какую-то книгу пророчеств. Раз уж в этом мире знали Агнессу, то должны быть и другие провидцы, оставившие записи. Ему хотелось понять, как эти пророчества работают в мире, отличном от привычной реальности. Азирафель был уверен, что нюансы имеют огромное значение, и, к своему огорчению, не находил ничего.

— Добрый вечер, Азирафель. Я пришёл на чай.

— Как же я рад вас видеть, Аластор! Уже спускаюсь.

Азирафель не кривил душой. Он действительно обрадовался человеку, у которого можно было бы получить ответы на некоторые вопросы, коих накопилось уже изрядно. Что может быть лучше для такого дела, если не лёгкая беседа за чашечкой чая? Азирафель почти сбежал вниз по крутой лесенке, на которой провёл почти весь день, изучая книги с самых верхних полок.

Аластор долго устраивал свою деревянную ногу, усаживаясь на низком диванчике, чем вызвал сочувствие — это ж сколько должно пройти времени, чтобы привыкнуть к такому неудобству? Азирафель позвал Винки, чтобы попросить у неё полюбившиеся блинчики и венские вафли с сиропом. Леди-эльф расстаралась и выставила на стол ещё и вишнёвый штрудель с пломбиром. Обычно она безошибочно приносила то, что любил Азирафель, но сейчас немного не угадала: мороженое должно было оказаться вишнёвым, а штрудель — сливочным. Зато вафли и блинчики были те самые!

— Угощайтесь, дорогой Аластор, — Азирафель незаметно подвинул гостю штрудель. — Леди-эльф способна удовлетворить самый взыскательный вкус.

— Леди-эльф? — стеклянный глаз несколько раз закатился к затылку, прежде чем уставился на Азирафеля. — Вы так называете домовуху?

— А что здесь особенного? Она эльф и она леди, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Вы будете чай?

— У меня своё питьё, — хрипло пробормотал Аластор, глотнув из своей фляжки.

— Я не настаиваю.

Чай был душистым, блинчики воздушными — что ещё нужно для хорошего вечера? Азирафель сложил ноги на крошечную банкетку, лишь в последнее мгновение вспомнив про палочку, когда собрался зажечь огонь в камине. Вот было бы неловко!

— Как вам ученики, дорогой Аластор?

— Балбесы, — криво усмехнулся он. — Но есть парочка довольно толковых. А что говорит ваш приятель?

Азирафель уже почти привык, что их с Кроули здесь считают едва ли не друзьями. В конце концов, вреда от этого никакого: начальство Верхнее и Нижнее ни о чём не догадывается, а остальное идёт лишь на пользу их общему делу.

— Его уроки неожиданно оказались весьма популярны. Мне кажется, он был к такому не готов.

— Понимаю, — после кусочка штруделя Аластор перестал держать спину и слегка развалился на диване, — все эти поурочные планы, отчёты...

Азирафель не представлял, составляет ли Кроули какие-то планы, но вот отчёты всегда были его сильной стороной. Наверняка он их настрочил уже не меньше дюжины, а то и больше.

— Вы его давно знаете? — взгляд Аластора на мгновение стал холодным.

— Сто лет, — улыбнулся Азирафель, — а может быть, ещё дольше.

— А эта метка на его виске, она у него давно?

Азирафель чуть было не ляпнул, что с Сотворения мира, но сумел быстро поправиться:

— Недавно. Лет десять.

Не то чтобы Азирафель хотел кого-то обмануть, но эта информация была столь несущественной, что вполне можно было прикрыть глаза на небольшое несоответствие истине. Или чересчур большое, как посмотреть.

— Вот как, — Аластор задумчиво облизывал ложку после мороженого. — А вы всё это время были с ним вместе?

— Что вы! Мы иногда не встречались... — Азирафель вовремя спохватился и продолжил: — десятилетиями. Но поговорить нам всегда было о чём. 

— Ваш приятель очень разговорчивый, — Аластор попытался улыбнуться в ответ, но у него вышла лишь непонятная гримаса.

— Всегда таким был, — не покривил душой Азирафель. 

Пауза показалась даже уютной, и можно было переходить к по-настоящему важным вещам.

— Аластор, а вот скажите, почему мистера Поттера называют «Избранным»? И что за Пророчество с ним связывают? Не поймите меня неправильно...

— Да что уж тут неправильного? — усмехнулся Аластор. — Праздный интерес, да?

— Что-то вроде того.

Аластор вновь отхлебнул из фляжки и задумчиво принялся постукивать пальцами по подлокотнику дивана, очевидно, подбирая слова.

— Скажите, а вам известно про... — он мучительно скривился: — Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть?

Азирафель вспомнил сцену из воспоминаний Дамблдора и уточнил:

— Тёмного Лорда?

Аластор изучающе уставился на него, а потом отрывисто кивнул:

— Именно. По слухам, ему стало известно это Пророчество, и он отправился в дом Поттеров. Что там произошло, никому доподлинно не известно, но утром в доме Поттеров в живых остался только годовалый ребёнок, его родители были мертвы, а Тёмный Лорд...

Азирафель был готов услышать всё, что угодно, кроме тихого:

— Развоплотился.

Определённо, к этому ребёнку стоило внимательно присмотреться. Очень внимательно.


	14. Chapter 14

Отношения со студентами у Азирафеля складывались просто отлично. Наверное, потому что до библиотеки доходили не все, а лишь самые заинтересованные. Хотя, конечно, этот интерес был у всех разным: кто-то просто любил читать всё подряд, принимая книжную информацию подобно пище, как, например, милая мисс Грейнджер. Кто-то усердно перерабатывал литературу, отыскивая что-то новое, чтобы блеснуть, как юный мистер Малфой. А кто-то...

— Нет, мистер Уизли, в анатомическом атласе не будет информации о влиянии болиголова на пищеварительный тракт, — Азирафель отложил в сторону пергамент, исписанный корявым почерком одного из братьев, и со вздохом сказал то, что должен: — Ваш интерес я могу считать достойным похвалы, но без соответствующих знаний не стоит...

— Но, мистер Азирафель! Мы как раз именно для этого...

— ...и пришли к вам, чтобы...

— ...отыскать те самые знания.

Братья были близнецами и, похоже, привыкли действовать настолько сообща, что даже мыслили одинаково, заканчивая предложения друг за друга. Один из них улыбнулся так широко, что это уже было даже немного неприлично.

— Это же как отыскать бриллиант в...

— На заднем дворе, — быстро перебил его второй, и правильно сделал, потому что Азирафель не потерпел бы сравнения библиотеки чёрт знает с чем!

— Вам следует начать с учебников вводного курса для студентов-медиков.

— Есть и такие?

— А нельзя опытным путём?

— Проверить на себе?

— Или на ком-то?

Азирафель превыше всего ценил человеческую волю, считая её божественным даром, и не позволял себе вмешательств в сознание, особенно с целью сделать внушение. Исключение составляли разные преступные элементы, для которых такое было благом. Поэтому сейчас он оказался на распутье — с одной стороны, братья ещё ничего не натворили, но, с другой, их намерения могли привести к беде. Если бы перед ним были уже сформировавшиеся личности, решить оказалось бы гораздо проще... как же он не любил такие ситуации!

— А что вы хотите найти? И главное, для чего?

Братья переглянулись, и если бы Азирафель не был уверен, что обмен мыслеобразами — крайне непростое занятие, то мог бы решить, что они именно этим и занимаются, совещаясь.

— Мы хотим открыть магазин, — наконец заговорил один из них.

— Типа «Зонко», но гораздо лучше.

— И мы знаем, чего хотим добиться...

— ...только не знаем, как это сделать.

— Но мы знаем, кто нам может в этом помочь!

На Азирафеля уставились две пары очень выразительных глаз, во взгляде которых надежда мешалась с сомнением и даже небольшим отчаянием. А ведь это не просто два разгильдяя! Это два разгильдяя из очень хорошей компании, в которой был замечен один мальчик... да и кто-то же должен направить дурную энергию в мирное русло?!

— Вы можете приходить сюда по вечерам, я буду подбирать вам книги по интересующим темам, и, возможно, мне удастся ответить на часть вопросов.

— Круто!

— Но нам нужна ещё лаборатория.

— Не могли бы вы...

— ...попросить вашего друга...

— Иногда пускать нас...

— ...в класс маггловедения?

Азирафель не сомневался, что Кроули не станет возражать.

— Не чаще двух раз в неделю!

— Отлично!

Шумные проявления радости двух балбесов немного заглушили тревогу. Иногда Азирафель не мог понять, правильно ли поступает. В последний раз он испытывал подобное чувство, заключая соглашение с представителем армии ведьмоловов. Но, в принципе, тогда никакого вреда соглашение не принесло, и это можно было счесть добрым знаком.

Кроули ждал Азирафеля, развалившись на его диване, и даже, кажется, успел выпить его вино. Словно пробраться в комнату, когда хозяина нет на месте — самая естественная вещь в мире. Но почему-то это не рассердило Азирафеля, как должно было, и он сначала поинтересовался делами минувшего дня, и только потом уже сообразил, что надо как-то отреагировать на вторжение.

— Кроули, я не помню, чтобы тебя приглашал, — осторожно начал он.

— Можно подумать, ты мне не рад, — отмахнулся тот. — И пока ты там любезничаешь со всеми посетителями библиотеки, я кое-что узнал.

— Что именно? — заинтересовался Азирафель.

— Текст Пророчества. Ты должен это увидеть!

Кроули даже не подумал встать, а когда Азирафель уселся к нему на диван, просто протянул руку. Наверное, всё же стоило чётче определить границы личного пространства, но пока Азирафель раздумывал над этим, его уже захватили воспоминания Дамблдора. Кто бы мог подумать, что свидетелем того-самого-пророчества тоже оказался директор Хогвартса? Хотя, узнав поближе его мятежную натуру, Азирафель мог уже не удивляться. Оказывается, Пророчество прозвучало на собеседовании, и изрекла его не кто-то, а внучка той самой Кассандры, претендуя на место профессора Прорицаний.

Кроули осторожно поглаживал ладонь Азирафеля, помогая прийти в чувство после путешествия по чужим грёзам. Такая забота была даже милой, особенно от бесчувственного, по идее, демона. Правда, Кроули со временем тоже отуземился.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Азирафель и ещё несколько мгновений наслаждался нехитрой лаской, пока Кроули не убрал руку и не отодвинулся. — Ты очень...

— Я не милый! — ворчливо, но совсем не гневно перебил Кроули. — Скажи лучше, что ты об этом думаешь?

— Не знаю, — честно признался Азирафель. — Мне кажется...

— Слишком нарочито?

— Наверное. Может быть...

Азирафель прикрыл глаза, вспоминая слова Пророчества: «Грядёт тот, у кого хватит могущества победить Тёмного Лорда... рождённый теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов, рождённый на исходе седьмого месяца...»

— Воспоминания не так просто подделать, — перебил его Кроули, усаживаясь ближе, и от его расслабленного вида не осталось и следа. — Думаешь, он что-то заподозрил?

— Не исключено. По-моему, он здесь единственный умеет делать правильные выводы.

— Но нас-то он не разоблачил.

— А в чём? — Азирафель обескураженно покачал головой. — Возможно, наша сущность вообще чужда этому миру.

— И поэтому здесь нет ни Хастура, ни Гавриила? — понимающе хмыкнул Кроули.

— Что-то типа того. И если он что-то заподозрил, то вполне мог подсунуть тебе фальшивку.

— Нам, — поправил Кроули, переводя задумчивый взгляд на картину над камином. — И мы как эти овцы пошли следом за козлом.

— У них нет козла, Кроули.

— Зато у нас, похоже, есть... вот ведь дерьмо! И как его проверить?

— Полагаю, никак. Слишком много странного в том воспоминании. Да взять тот же номер в гостинице.

— Со мной он беседовал там же, — меланхолично отозвался Кроули.

— Полагаешь, у него традиции?

— Про традиции тебе лучше знать. Я ничем таким не связан, а ты вот веками ходишь в одном сюртуке.

— Не преувеличивай, — Азирафель не собирался вестись на эти подначки. — Я просто предпочитаю добротные вещи.

— Прошлого века.

Спорить Азирафель не собирался: он был уверен в своём вкусе и чтил традиции, а остальное — от лукавого.

— Выход должен быть! — всё-таки Кроули был оптимистом. — В конце концов, мы всегда можем спросить его прямо.

— И он ответит?

— М-да, — Кроули снял очки. — И будет прав... Может, ему про Армагеддон рассказать? Хотя... у него здесь свой конец света намечается...

— Про конец света так много рассказывали, что начнись он прямо сейчас — никто не поверит.

— А как же эти... рыбы с неба, двухголовые телята, кракен, всадники?..

Азирафель тяжело вздохнул. Кроули недолго поиграл с очками, а потом вдруг потрясённо замер.

— Ангел, я вот что подумал... если это тот-самый-мальчик, то мне понятно, почему этот Тёмный Лорд захотел его убить... и почему его родители предпочли умереть, защищая его...

— И почему он потом развоплотился, — закончил Азирафель.

— И его записали в злодеи... всё, как всегда.


	15. Chapter 15

На следующее собрание педагогического коллектива Азирафель шёл с опаской. Ему почему-то казалось, что Дамблдор непременно обвинит Кроули в чрезмерном любопытстве, и как тот отреагирует, оставалось только гадать. Совершенно ясно было лишь одно — будет скандал, потому что долготерпением демон не отличался. Но и не пойти на собрание Азирафель тоже не мог. В крайнем случае, кому ещё спасать Кроули? Несмотря на всю уверенность того в собственной неуязвимости.

Однако на этот раз был отыгран совершенно иной сценарий, звездой которого стал профессор Защиты от Тёмных Искусств. Не иначе как для разнообразия. Дамблдор, как обычно, начал с приветствия и пожелания услышать, как коллеги выскажут всё, что накопилось с прошлой встречи. Коллеги не подвели. Кроули явно собирался пошутить про накопившееся, но его опередили:

— Я хочу поговорить об ужасных методах дрессуры, применяемых некоторыми профессорами, — взгляд профессора Снейпа остановился на Аласторе и не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— Будет вам, Северус, — тут же вмешалась Макгонагалл. — Можно подумать, что ваши методы можно назвать гуманными.

Снейп отнёсся к её словам примерно, как к жужжанию мухи, небрежно отмахнувшись:

— И, тем не менее, я настаиваю, что в стенах школы произошёл вопиющий случай профессорского произвола.

— Мне даже интересно, чем же тебя так можно удивить, — Хуч ехидно улыбнулась, разглядывая Снейпа.

Что удивительно, Аластор со скучающим видом пялился в окно, едва ли не позёвывая. Ему явно было плевать на гнев Снейпа, что того ещё больше злило. Кроули развалился на стуле, будто в театре, и непонятно откуда у него появилось бумажное ведёрко попкорна. Наверное, он готовился... невероятный цинизм! Словно почувствовав настроение Азирафеля, Дамблдор подвинул ему вазочку с печеньем, предлагая угоститься. Снейп встал и несколько раз прошёлся по кабинету, всё больше и больше распаляясь. Наконец, он замер в паре шагов от Аластора и, драматически сложив руки на груди, начал:

— Скажи-ка мне, Минерва, чем опасна принудительная трансфигурация человека в животное?

— Без учёта его возможной анимагической формы? — прищурилась Макгонагалл.

— Без!

— Ну, во-первых, она может стать необратимой из-за резкой смены формы и неготовности человека принять сознание животного. Кроме того, это чревато частичной трансфигурацией конечностей, что, конечно, излечимо, но очень болезненно. Ещё это может грозить сумасшествием.

Снейп кивал в такт каждому слову, а в конце речи ткнул пальцем в сторону Аластора, почти торжествуя:

— Этот, с позволения сказать, профессор превратил студента в хорька!

Во взгляде Кроули мелькнуло восхищение. Наверняка он мысленно уже составлял отчёт, в котором приписывал эту заслугу себе. Пф-ф! Тогда Азирафелю доставалось пробуждение любви к студентам у Снейпа. Один — один!

— Разумеется, это был студент вашего факультета, — крылья носа Макгонагалл затрепетали от гнева. — Иначе вы бы...

— Разумеется, вам лучше знать, что бы сделал я, — елейным тоном отозвался Снейп. — Это был Драко Малфой, и меня ничуть не удивит, если его отец не пожелает замять это дело.

— Аластор, — укоризненно начал Дамблдор, — как ты мог?

— Этот паршивец пытался напасть сзади. Кстати, на Гарри Поттера. 

Его слова тут же нашли отклик у Макгонагалл, которая, поджав губы, процедила:

— Так я и думала.

— Ничуть не сомневался в вашей беспристрастности, Минерва, — тут же отозвался Снейп. — Это ведь так по-гриффиндорски!

— Может быть, вы ему расскажете, Минерва, как это было? — криво усмехнулся Аластор. — Вы же там были.

— И почему я не удивлён? — скривился Снейп. — Альбус, с такой командой вы сильно рискуете нарваться на неприятности.

— Профессор Хмури уже получил свой выговор и обещал больше так не делать.

— Угу, — прошептал Кроули, — а потом он явит нам радугу.

Хорошо, что его не услышал никто, кроме Азирафеля.

— Профессор Хмури учит учеников Непростительным проклятьям, — лицо Спраут покрылось красными пятнами, выдавая внутреннюю борьбу, но она не собиралась отступать. — Аластор, как ты мог?

— Аластор? — Дамблдор нахмурился. — Это правда?

— Я всего лишь хотел им показать, что такое война! — ничуть не раскаиваясь, Аластор вальяжно развалился в кресле, презрительно поглядывая на Снейпа. — Чтобы они оценивали свои силы, когда ввязываются в грязное дело. Чтобы...

— Вы наложили Империус на мистера Поттера! — продолжила обвинять Спраут.

— Он на него не подействовал! — взгляд стеклянного глаза почему-то уставился прямиком на Азирафеля.

— Это немыслимо! — теперь Макгонагалл походила на разъярённую пантеру.

— Ему здесь не место! — Снейп зло уставился на Дамблдора. — Альбус, я настаиваю!

— А кому здесь место, тебе? — Аластор расхохотался. — Ты бы сначала внимательно посмотрел на свою левую руку и подумал, к чему тебя обязывает эта картинка.

У Азирафеля перехватило дыханье. Это что получается? Снейп — Пожиратель Смерти? И все об этом знают? Но как тогда...

— Ты понял, да? — едва слышно прошептал Кроули. — Весело тут у них.

Особого веселья Азирафель не заметил. Дамблдор пресёк разгорающийся скандал просто и очень эффективно, всё же его авторитет был среди коллег непререкаем. Собрание закончилось почти мирно, если, конечно, не считать негодующего Снейпа, но и он вел себя на удивление корректно. Ещё больше удивило Азирафеля предложение остаться, когда он уже стоял на пороге.

Дамблдор закрыл за всеми двери, не пользуясь палочкой, и предложил какао. Азирафель, впрочем, уже был готов и к тому, что директору известны о нём не только предпочтения в еде и питье. Тянуть с разговором Дамблдор не стал:

— Мой дорогой, — начал он. — У вас настолько выразительное лицо, что я без труда понял, что вы нуждаетесь в некоторых пояснениях.

— Нуждаюсь, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Очень.

— Кто такие Пожиратели Смерти, полагаю, вам рассказывать не нужно?

— Нет. 

— Ещё бы, — Дамблдор поправил очки, — с таким приятелем у вас не должно быть недостатка в информации.

— Это правда, — не стал темнить Азирафель. — Но вот с её интерпретацией... 

— Было бы лучше, если бы вы задали свои вопросы.

Конечно, лучше! Когда не хочешь ненароком выболтать лишнее... что ж!

— Расскажите мне о Пророчестве.

Дамблдор несколько мгновений разглядывал Азирафеля, то ли подбирая слова ответа, то ли наоборот, пытаясь красиво солгать.

— Что именно вас интересует?

— Тот человек, что подслушивал за дверью, был Снейп?

— Да.

— И он потом передал это пророчество Тёмному Лорду?

— Для простого библиотекаря вы слишком проницательны.

— Я просто хочу понять.

— Это ведь не ваша война. Зачем вам это?

— Боюсь, скоро у нас будет одна война. Последняя.

— Вы не тот, за кого себя выдаёте.

Азирафелю показалось, что у Дамблдора сменился цвет глаз — с безмятежно-голубого на серо-стальной. Наверное, так оно и было, и скорее всего, Дамблдору не было равных противников. Среди смертных.

— Последние сто лет я владею букинистическим магазином в Сохо.

— Где?

— В Лондоне. Примерно в районе Косой аллеи.

— Никогда раньше вас там не встречал.

— Я вас тоже. И всё-таки, почему он хотел его убить?

— «Ни один не может жить спокойно, пока жив другой...» — процитировал Дамблдор.

— Этого мало.

— Вы правы, дорогой Азирафель, этого мало, но вот беда — это всё что я помню.

— Разве вы не записали это Пророчество?

— Записал, — Дамблдор с сожалением взглянул на Азирафеля. — Эта запись хранится в Министерстве, но получить Пророчество может лишь тот, к кому оно относится.

— То есть никто другой не может узнать его дословно?

— Никто, — Дамблдор тяжело вздохнул. — Мне очень жаль, Азирафель, но я сказал вам много лишнего, о чём теперь сожалею. Вам было бы лучше обо всём забыть. _Обливиейт_!


	16. Chapter 16

Кажется, это было заклинание, стирающее воспоминание — Азирафель так и не удосужился с этим разобраться, — и, кажется, Дамблдор ждал теперь от него какой-то реакции. Знать бы ещё какой! Азирафель не был столь искусным мастером импровизации, как Кроули, поэтому он просто на несколько мгновений прикрыл глаза, а потом взглянул на невозмутимого Дамблдора с лёгким непониманием:

— Вы что-то сказали, Альбус?

— Я бы хотел поговорить о предстоящем Турнире. Вернее даже, о вашей работе во время его проведения.

— Будут какие-то изменения?

— В замке появится много гостей. Возможно, некоторым из них понадобиться помощь в подборе книг...

— Я всё понял. Вы бы хотели, чтобы я в первую очередь проявил заботу о нашем чемпионе?

— Вовсе нет. Я надеюсь на ваше равное ко всем отношение. Помните, в Хогвартсе помощь получает каждый, кто в ней нуждается. Не будем нарушать традиции.

— Скажите, а мы будем знать задания заранее?

— Я вам больше скажу, — Дамблдор тепло улыбнулся, — мы будем участвовать в их подготовке. Но тс-с! Не говорите об этом чемпионам.

***

Кроули обнаружился на диване Азирафеля, который, кажется, уже считал своим. Он сложил ноги на спинку, заставляя гадать, как можно отдохнуть в такой позе, ничего себе не сломав и не вывихнув.

— И что хотел наш милый директор?

Азирафель сначала налил себе вина, устроился в кресле и только потом ответил:

— Он знает, что ты шаришься в его воспоминаниях.

— Скажешь тоже, «шарюсь», — фыркнул Кроули. — Просто просматриваю.

— Он тебя заметил.

— Меня невозможно заметить! 

Кроули снял очки и повернулся на бок, укладывая их на кофейный столик. Поразительная гибкость, если учесть, где его ноги... были... подвижность, впрочем, тоже хороша. Азирафель определил своё чувство как зависть и слегка огорчился обретённой с годами приземлённости. А Кроули продолжал рассуждать:

— Он скорее меня вычислил. А это плохо, потому что мы не знаем, насколько правдиво то воспоминание. Ангел, ты меня слушаешь?

— Да-да, конечно.

— И что я сказал?

— Что тебя невозможно заметить. 

— И?

— По-моему, это ложное утверждение.

Кроули в очередной раз извернулся, с интересом разглядывая Азирафеля:

— Мы всё ещё говорим о деле?

— Разумеется. А ещё Дамблдор сказал, что в Министерстве хранятся записи всех пророчеств. Только вот взять их может лишь тот, кого они касаются.

— Ерунда, — отмахнулся Кроули. — Когда нам мешали такие мелочи?

— Тебе, мой дорогой демон, может, и не мешали...

— Пф-ф! Можно подумать, что Дамблдор, если бы смог, то не захотел бы избавить тебя от этих воспоминаний. Ты, как и я, даже не задумываешься над такими мелочами, поэтому «нам».

— Ну, хорошо, — согласился Азирафель, — когда мы идём в Министерство?

— Ночью, — сразу же отозвался Кроули. — Зачем тянуть? Сейчас и пойдём.

— Но это в Лондоне, — поморщился Азирафель. — Я бы предпочёл поехать не спеша, остановиться в твоей квартире, навестить Министерство, ну и пройтись по Косой аллее.

— Зачем?

— Ну, во-первых, я хочу там осмотреться, а во-вторых, попробовать мороженое у Фортескью. Говорят, у него очень интересные вкусы.

Кроули скривился, как от зубной боли:

— Ну как я мог об этом забыть?! Хорошо, тогда поедем на каникулах. Как раз и ученики разъедутся, и никто не заметит нашего отсутствия.

— А это не будет слишком поздно? — засомневался Азирафель.

— Ангел, если вдруг что-то начнёт происходить, мы всегда сможем пожертвовать комфортом. Хотя у меня очень удобная машина.

— Ты для меня слишком быстрый, Кроули.

Про роль Снейпа в передаче Пророчества Азирафель решил умолчать — эта мелочь никак не влияла на дальнейший ход событий, хотя и прекрасно объясняла, почему Дамблдор держал его рядом с собой.

До приезда гостей Турнира оставалось совсем немного времени, которое Азирафель рассчитывал провести с толком, разбирая книги, но, очевидно, у посетителей библиотеки были свои планы. И если братьев Уизли можно было нагрузить книгами и отправить в кабинет маггловедения, а мисс Грейнджер сидела так тихо, что о её существовании можно было забыть, то остальные отнимали уйму времени пустыми разговорами. Флитвику зачем-то понадобилось искать старинный дуэльный кодекс, чтобы «взглянуть одним глазком», Хуч просто с удовольствием пила чай и донимала расспросами о вкусах Азирафеля, а Филч уже трижды приходил за журналами и каждый раз оставался недоволен. Азирафель почувствовал себя достаточно раздражённым, чтобы как-то повлиять на свободный выбор хотя бы некоторых.

— Аргус, дорогой, может быть, мне всё-таки вам помочь?

— Помогите, — взгляд школьного завхоза блуждал по полкам, в то время как сам Филч пытался изобразить любезную улыбку.

— Вам нужно что-нибудь о домашних животных? — попытался навести его на мысль Азирафель.

— Упаси Мерлин!

Взгляд Филча сфокусировался на Азирафеле, и в нём мелькнула лёгкая одержимость. Впрочем, а кто здесь мог послужить образцом адекватности? Возможно, только Дамблдор, да и то не факт, если окружил себя такими странными коллегами. Хотя Кроули и пытался объяснить, что все человеческие коллективы похожи на этот, Азирафель ему не верил — демонам по статусу положено не любить людей.

— Может быть, вас интересует досуг? — вновь попробовал Азирафель.

— Досуг. Точно, досуг. Вообще-то это нужно не мне, это нужно Хагриду...

— Всё-таки о животных?

— Да нет же! Ваш приятель говорил, что привёз какие-то журналы, которых на всех хватит. Мне бы взглянуть. Чтобы убедиться. И отнести Хагриду. Вы даже можете записать их в его карточку. Он такой стеснительный, наш лесничий.

Вот так всегда! Кроули наболтает, а кому-то потом с этим разбираться. И пусть за это маленькое чудо не нужно было отчитываться, всё равно Азирафель был недоволен. Хотя бы потому, что не очень хорошо помнил детали таких журналов, ведь он интересовался ими, лишь когда они появились... ну, может ещё несколько лет спустя... в отличие от изощрённого Кроули.

— Передайте ему несколько номеров, — Азирафель поднялся по лестнице и сдунул пыль с каких-то старых альбомов, придавая им достаточно фривольный вид, — за семьдесят второй год.

— Такие старые? — расстроился Филч.

— Поверьте, с тех пор ничего не изменилось, — утешил его Азирафель, прочитавший дату на одном из альбомов. — Так мне записать их на Хагрида?

— Будьте столь любезны, — Филч попытался шаркнуть ногой, явно вспомнив об этикете, и, прихрамывая, отправился восвояси.

А вечером братья Уизли пришли в библиотеку с таким таинственным видом, что у Азирафеля зародились нехорошие подозрения о чрезмерно болтливом завхозе. Разумеется, подрывать нравственные устои детей никто не собирался, и когда Азирафель уже настроился на гневную отповедь, у него на столе появился комок белого пуха.

— Это вам...

— ...как бы подарок от нас...

— ...потому что мы хоть и бестолочи...

— ...но очень благодарны за помощь...

— ... и вообще...

— Что это? — откровенно удивился Азирафель, когда комок пискнул и резво покатился в сторону вазочки со сладостями.

— Это карликовый пушистик.

— Милое существо, которое вполне может быть фамильяром...

— Вы намекаете, что оно похоже на меня?!

— Лишь в общих чертах...

— Он не такой начитанный...

— Он? — продолжал изумляться Азирафель. — Вы хотите сказать, что оно самец?

— Хотим.

— Но это не точно...

Ни на что не рассчитывая, Азирафель протянул ладонь, но комок пуха легко перебрался на неё и принялся умываться. Почти как кот. Только котом он не был. Странное существо: лёгкое, тёплое и нежное. Братья принялись рассказывать, какое отличное создание этот пушистик, как он неприхотлив, всеяден и ласков, а Азирафель пытался понять, есть ли у него уши, чтобы почесать за ними, как принято у питомцев.

Пушистик получил незатейливую кличку «Пушок», съел две конфеты и половинку печенья, попробовал какао и укусил Кроули за палец, когда тот его решил пощекотать. Стоило ли после этого удивляться вердикту?

— Воспитывать и воспитывать! — Кроули сунул в рот палец, с шипением слизывая крохотную капельку крови.

Кажется, они с Пушком всё-таки не поладили.


	17. Chapter 17

Пушистик поселился в кармане сюртука Азирафеля, проводя там большую часть времени. Выбирался он только в спокойной обстановке, например, когда Азирафель собирался поработать, или же во время трапез в Большом Зале. Если в библиотеке Пушок спокойно устраивался на открытой книге, требуя чесать мягкое брюшко, то во время обеда он забирался на плечо Азирафеля и разглядывал происходящее, попискивая, когда Кроули начинал на него едва слышно шипеть. Идеальный питомец.

Накануне прибытия гостей Азирафель решил ещё раз поговорить с Кроули про важность первого впечатления, эпатаж и соблюдение традиций. Всё-таки престиж школы — это не пустой звук.

— Кроули, — начал он, входя в его комнату, — ты помнишь девятнадцатый век?

— Да, ангел, а какое это имеет отношение...

— Все эти традиционные костюмы из тончайшей шерсти, шёлковые сорочки, цилиндры, перчатки из нежнейшей лайки, трости, — Азирафель со значением взглянул на Кроули.

Тот пожал плечами:

— Помню, конечно, но всё ещё не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь.

— Тебе был к лицу тот костюм. Помнишь? Мы в тот день плотно пообедали...

— Ты плотно пообедал, ангел.

— ...и отправились кормить уток в Сент-Джеймсский парк.

— Ты тогда ещё что-то говорил о братании с врагом, — едко заметил Кроули.

Азирафель не любил вспоминать ту ссору, тем более её обсуждать.

— Ты тогда отлично выглядел, — улыбнулся он. — И ничем особенным не выделялся в толпе.

Конечно же, Азирафель немного покривил душой, потому что Кроули всегда выделялся, но сейчас речь шла не об этом.

— Ангел, ты зашёл поговорить со мной о старых добрых временах? — Кроули с подозрением прищурился. — Или решил меня отвлечь от вопросов о твоих провокациях?

— Не понимаю, о чём ты.

— О журналах, дорогой ангел! Тех самых, распространение которых не поощряется в закрытых школах.

— О, ты об этом! — улыбнулся Азирафель, вспоминая маленькое фривольное чудо.

— Именно! — Кроули усмехнулся и ехидно поинтересовался: — Ты специально выбрал альбом выпускников семьдесят второго года для своих махинаций?

— А что с ними не так?

— Хотя бы то, что сейчас многие из тех выпускников сделали карьеру, стали приличными членами общества... Ангел, ты ведь это не специально затеял?

— Но... — Азирафелю было неловко признавать, что он об этом не подумал. — Дурацкие условности! В человеческом теле нет ничего порочного.

— Ох, ангел! Я же говорю, тебе и в голову не придёт, до чего способны додуматься смертные. Да что тебе! — Кроули поморщился. — Я даже представить себе не мог, что им понадобится головотяпная машина. Или электрический стул. А пытки? Думаешь, это кто-то из наших? Напрасно! Всё сами... всё.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты ушёл от темы журналов? Я всё ещё не понимаю, из-за чего столько шума.

Кроули приподнял бровь и весело фыркнул:

— В том году закончил школу нынешний председатель Совета попечителей, и если судить по количеству фотографий, он был звездой выпуска. Филч получил массу положительных эмоций, хотя и был несколько фраппирован.

М-да! Неудобно получилось.

— Но ты ведь всё исправил?

— Как всегда, ангел.

Значит, и говорить больше было не о чем.

— Так вот, Кроули, я подумал, что тебе бы не составило особого труда выглядеть чуть презентабельнее. Хотя бы во время встречи гостей. Первое впечатление, все дела.

— А чем тебе не нравится мой нынешний вид? — Кроули озадаченно взглянул на свои брюки, вызывающе обтянувшие длинные ноги.

— Нравится, — ничуть не покривил душой Азирафель, — но здесь так не принято. Представь, как бы тебя приняли в обществе в девятнадцатом веке, заявись ты на раут в таком виде.

Нельзя сказать, что слова Азирафеля привели Кроули в восторг, но, по крайней мере, он задумался, и, зная его, можно было ожидать правильные выводы.

***

Гости прибывали вечером, и по этому поводу даже отменили последние уроки, что привело Кроули в отличное настроение.

— Как раз успею написать пару поурочных планов, — сообщил он Азирафелю, направляясь к себе.

— Прости?

— Ну, это типа отчётов, что я писал Вниз. Кругом сплошная бюрократия.

— Но ты ведь сам говорил, что те отчёты... — забеспокоился Азирафель. — Что они несколько...

— Неправдоподобны? — подсказал Кроули. — Есть такое. Так ведь кто виноват, что их никто не проверяет?

— Кроули, Дамблдор не такой.

— Да брось ты! Бюрократия везде одинаковая, и что пишут в отчётах, абсолютно никого не волнует. Лишь бы они были.

— Кроули, но ты ведь не пишешь там всякую чушь?

— Я?! Ни в коем разе! Если только слегка приукрашаю. Самую малость. Но всё основывается на реальных событиях.

— Как с ребёнком?

— С ребёнком я не виноват. Это наверняка монашки напутали. Кто ж знал, что в ту ночь кто-то ещё решит разродиться? Точно не я!

Азирафель мог напомнить, что Кроули должен был проследить, кому отдаёт ребёнка, но решил не посыпать солью старые раны. Особенно накануне важного события, испортить которое было бы по меньшей мере невежливо.

— Хорошо, — согласился со всеми доводами Азирафель, — пиши, что хочешь, но, пожалуйста, не забудь позаботиться о внешнем виде.

— Это же так очевидно!

Азирафель и представить не мог, что его дружеский совет приведёт к такому результату. Кроули понял его слова слишком буквально и облачился, кажется, в тот самый наряд. Во всяком случае, никаких отличий Азирафель не заметил — Кроули словно сошёл с гравюры девятнадцатого века. Вот только вместо того, чтобы слиться с толпой, он, наоборот, привлек к себе внимание, как свеча, горящая в стакане. «Очевидно» ему! Кто же так делает?! Не мог же Кроули издеваться над ним? Нет, не мог.

Кроули появился в тот момент, когда все гости уже расселись по местам, но ещё не увлеклись угощением и не перестали разглядывать всё вокруг. Одновременно с ним из двери напротив в Большой Зал вошёл и Люциус Малфой. Он на мгновение замер, заметив конкурента по эффектному появлению, но тут же взял себя в руки и приветственно кивнул, направляясь к столу. 

Дамблдор молитвенно сложил ладони и устроил подбородок на кончиках пальцев. Как уже успел понять Азирафель, директор Хогвартса питал слабость к хорошим зрелищам. И его можно было понять! Если Кроули всегда выбирал тёмные тона в одежде и сейчас был в чёрном, то его безусловный оппонент выбрал для торжества такой светло-сливочный тон, что его можно было счесть белым, а традиционная для волшебников мантия развевалась подобно шлейфу платья. Кроули и Малфой, как хорошие танцоры, сошлись в центре зала и одновременно поклонились приветствовавшей их публике.

— Пижон! — отчётливо пробормотал Снейп, сидевший неподалёку, и Азирафель был с ним полностью согласен.

К столу Кроули и Малфой подошли вместе, и теперь можно было разглядеть, что у них даже трости венчали похожие навершия в виде змеиных голов. Впрочем, трость Кроули выглядела солиднее изящного стека Малфоя. Кто зааплодировал первым, Азирафель не заметил, но братья Уизли выразили одобрение свистом, и их поддержали сокурсники. Наверное, даже многочисленные репетиции не увенчали бы этот выход таким успехом, как случайная импровизация. Даже появление шармбаттонских вейл не наделало столько шума, что уж говорить о суровых выходцах Дурмштранга.

Когда Кроули с видом победителя уселся рядом, Азирафелю очень захотелось сказать ему о том, что, советуя внимательнее отнестись к выбору одежды, он имел в виду совершенно иное. Что не стоило привлекать к себе столько внимания, особенно той блондинки, от которой просто разило скандалом. Что вообще-то они лишь гости в этом мире. Что надо быть осмотрительнее, чёрт его дери! Но вместо этого Азирафель лишь улыбнулся и сказал:

— Кроули, передай мне, пожалуйста, вон то пирожное.


	18. Chapter 18

Однако насладиться праздничным ужином помешала речь Дамблдора.

— Торжественный миг приблизился, — улыбнулся он. — Турнир Трех Волшебников вот-вот будет открыт. Перед тем как внесут ларец, я хотел бы коротко объяснить правила нынешнего Турнира. 

Дамблдор представил гостям представителей Министерства Магии, организовавших Турнир: главу Департамента международного магического сотрудничества Бартемиуса Крауча и начальника Департамента магических игр и спорта Людо Бэгмена. Крауч чем-то напомнил Азирафелю Михаила, и от не самых тёплых ассоциаций окончательно пропал аппетит.

— Мистер Бэгмен и мистер Крауч, организаторы Турнира, без устали работали несколько месяцев, — продолжил Дамблдор. — И они войдут в жюри, которое будет судить состязания. Мистер Филч, — улыбнулся он, — ларец сюда, пожалуйста.

Филч, преисполненный важности своей миссии, принёс ларец, по крышке которого Дамблдор трижды стукнул палочкой, продолжая рассказывать о Турнире, беспристрастным выборщиком чемпионов которого должен был стать Кубок Огня. Когда ларец открылся и публике был явлен Кубок, Азирафель переглянулся с Кроули. Ну да, одно дело размышлять о деяниях смертных, а другое — лично убедиться, во что они сумели превратить Священный Грааль. Варвары! После такого о судьбе Огненного Меча Азирафель предпочёл не задумываться.

— Желающие участвовать в конкурсе на звание чемпиона должны разборчиво написать свое имя и название школы на куске пергамента и опустить его в Кубок, — улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Им дается на размышление двадцать четыре часа. Кубок будет выставлен в холле. И завтра вечером выбросит с языками пламени имена чемпионов, которые примут участие в Турнире Трех Волшебников.

Директор говорил ещё о возрастном ограничении участников Турнира, о магическом контракте чемпиона, который нельзя нарушить, о славе и почёте, а Азирафель размышлял о человеческом выборе, превращающем желание покрасоваться в полный смертельных опасностей Турнир, а древний артефакт — в лототрон. И всё-таки Армагеддона этот мир никак не заслуживал. Азирафель покопался ложечкой в пирожном, но совершенно без аппетита, и не стал возражать, когда Пушок решился выбраться на стол и доесть десерт.

*** 

— Не нравится мне это всё...

Кроули надоело воспитывать овечек, и он плюхнулся на диван, умудрившись не облиться виски, бокал с которым не выпускал из рук весь вечер. Не иначе знаменитое дьявольское везение. Азирафель вытянул ноги, устраивая их поближе к теплу камина — осень в Шотландии отличалась сыростью, сколько он помнил.

— Что именно? — поинтересовался Азирафель, разглядывая Кроули через бокал с вином.

— Всё! Опять мы получаем намёки на игры со временем. Сколько можно?

— Её замысел всё ещё непостижим, — глубокомысленно заметил Азирафель.

Алкоголь приятно туманил разум, делая эту реальность гораздо привлекательнее. А Кроули через винную призму казался и вовсе...

— Не надо на меня так смотреть, — поёжился Кроули. — Мне сразу начинает казаться, что я как-то не так выгляжу.

— Так, — Азирафель кивнул, подтверждая свои слова. — Всё так. Именно поэтому ты привлёк к себе столько внимания, хотя я имел в виду совсем другое... ну, когда напоминал тебе о девятнадцатом веке, — Азирафель покрутил в воздухе бокалом и слизнул с руки каплю пролившегося вина. — Что-то сдержанное, строгое, неприметное... хотя, наверное, дело вовсе не в одежде.

— А в чём? — Кроули заинтересованно уставился на него.

— Ты такой... такой...

— Какой?

— Тебя нельзя не заметить, — подобрал подходящие слова Азирафель. — Но всё равно этот твой выход с Малфоем был немножко чрезмерным. Вы слишком хорошо смотрелись, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

— Не понимаю, — Кроули перевернулся на живот и, выпустив, наконец, из рук бокал, подпёр ладонью щёку.

Он выглядел слегка беззащитным без своих очков, что немного сбивало с толку, но не настолько, чтобы Азирафель решился закончить свою мысль.

— Не важно. Как думаешь, кто победит в Турнире?

Кроули ни на мгновение не задумался над ответом:

— Наши, — он вдруг улыбнулся. — Ты заметил, ангел, у нас одни и те же «наши». Впервые за шесть тысячелетий. Как думаешь, это к чему?

— Уж точно не к добру.

Кроули вновь перевернулся и, осушив одним глотком бокал, превратил его в небольшой глобус, который, повинуясь его воле, взлетел и завис над ним, медленно вращаясь.

— Нет, ангел. Я ставлю на отмену Армагеддона.

Возможно, он был прав, а возможно, и нет.

Вечером следующего дня все ждали решения Кубка. Дамблдор посмеивался в бороду, слушая рассказы о попытках обмануть возрастное ограничение на подачу заявок. Очевидно, он был полностью уверен в защите, но Азирафелю всё равно было неспокойно. За свою земную жизнь он бессчётное количество раз видел, как из-за мелочей рушатся самые продуманные планы. Взять того же потерянного ребёнка — казалось, чего проще: выбрать подходящий момент и подменить, но ведь абсолютно всё пошло не так. Азирафель прекрасно знал, что Она очень любила пошутить, и оставалось лишь надеяться, что этот Турнир был просто Ей не интересен. Но, с другой стороны, зачем-то же они с Кроули сюда попали.

Ожидание не мешало Азирафелю наслаждаться ужином, и, обильно намазывая на венские вафли сливочное суфле, он пытался убедить Кроули, что всё происходящее совершенно не связано с тем-самым-мальчиком. Потому что это было бы слишком нарочито. Они говорили негромко, но Азирафель, на всякий случай, позаботился о том, чтобы их не слышали — понять их всё равно никто бы не смог, но слухов могли наплодить.

— Это не Её игра, Кроули. Она действует иначе.

— Например, с яблоней, — губы Кроули сложились в ехидную улыбку. — Это был верх изящной игры.

— Тогда не считается.

— А Потоп?

— Что не так с Потопом? 

— Ты спрашиваешь? — фыркнул Кроули. — Все потонули безо всякой игры и изящества. Раз! — и наповал. Ты ещё Содом и Гоморру вспомни.

— Это не Она, это Сандалфон. 

Кроули уже собрался возразить, но заговорил Дамблдор, и он обратился в слух. Как, впрочем, и сам Азирафель.

— Кубок Огня вот-вот примет решение. Думаю, ему требуется еще минута-другая. Когда имена чемпионов станут известны, попрошу их подойти к столу и проследовать в комнату, примыкающую к залу, — Дамблдор указал на дверь позади профессорского стола. — Там они получат инструкции к первому туру состязаний.

Взмахом палочки он погасил в зале свет, оставив лишь свечи в тыквах как символ Хэллоуина, и в наступившем полумраке огонь Кубка показался ярче света самых огромных звёзд. Но вдруг пламя покраснело, и из Кубка вылетел пергамент с обгоревшими краями. Дамблдор с неожиданной для своих лет лёгкостью подхватил его и торжественным голосом прочитал:

— Чемпион Дурмштранга — Виктор Крам.

Азирафель проводил взглядом сутулого парня, недоумевая, отчего так беснуется зал. Подумаешь — игрок в квиддич! Хотя, наверное, это он сам отстал от времени, у которого сейчас иные герои. Пламя вновь налилось багрянцем, и Дамблдору оставалось лишь поднять руку, чтобы поймать пергамент со следующим именем:

— Чемпион Шармбаттона — Флер Делакур!

Азирафель уже успел узнать про вейл и их чары, но всё равно не мог не отметить, что девушка была чудо как хороша. Она грациозно поклонилась и изящно прошла мимо столов в комнату для получения инструкций. Её проводили едва ли не овацией. Наконец, Кубок вспыхнул третий раз, и в наступившей тишине Дамблдор объявил:

— Чемпион Хогвартса — Седрик Диггори.

Аплодисментами и криками восторга Азирафеля уже было не удивить. Он подмигнул Кроули, в знак того, что всё обошлось, и приготовился слушать речь Дамблдора о чести и долге. И всё было хорошо ровно до того мгновения, когда пламя Кубка вновь побагровело, выбрасывая четвёртый пергамент. Дамблдор всё-таки успел его поймать, демонстрируя отличную реакцию, однако он не спешил прочесть имя ещё одного чемпиона, неверяще вглядываясь в обгоревший больше остальных пергамент. В общем-то, Азирафель уже догадался, что там написано, но всё равно вздрогнул, когда в звенящей тишине раздался тихий голос Дамблдора:

— Гарри Поттер.


	19. Chapter 19

Напиваться в компании Кроули становилось традицией. Не то чтобы алкоголь как-то способствовал принятию решений или просветлял мысли, нет. Он просто помогал смириться с неизбежным. Все эти изменения сознания, временная лёгкость в теле, небольшая эйфория... Азирафель не гнушался ничем.

— Это он, ангел.

— Он, — согласился Азирафель.

— Мы его нашли?

— Нашли.

— И что мы теперь будем с ним делать?

Азирафель понимал неизбежность принятия решения, но прямо сейчас у него не было на это сил. И желания. Но прежде всего сил.

— Давай подождём, Кроули.

— Пока он вырастет?

— Ну, не знаю... он ведь будет участвовать в Турнире?

— Думаешь, эти ограничения по возрасту неспроста, и он не дойдёт до конца?

Звучало отвратительно, но разве был выбор? Азирафель покачал головой, отчего комната принялась раскачиваться, будто чёртова карусель.

— Давай подождём. Чтобы до конца увериться. Так сказать, наверняка.

Кроули скривился и, приложив бутылку к губам, начал пить прямо из горлышка. Зрелище показалось Азирафелю вызывающе непристойным. Странно, раньше он такого не замечал. Вот он — побочный эффект опьянения. Мерещится всякое.

— Хорошо, ангел. Давай подождём. Время ещё есть. Хотя всё это слишком напоминает инициацию.

— Но твои же не могут начать настолько заранее?

— В этом мире?

— Кроули, ну, мы же прекрасно понимаем, что это зеркало. 

— Тогда рядом с ним должен будет появиться пёс. Та самая Адская гончая...

— Ты об этом не говорил.

— Сейчас говорю. Я точно не знаю, когда, но с его появлением всё и начнётся. Пёс будет его оберегать, защищать и всё такое.

— Пса можно убить?

— Ты можешь попробовать, ангел.

— Не нравится мне всё это.

— А кому нравится? — Кроули вновь глотнул из горлышка и облизнулся. — Ты знаешь, что будет первым заданием?

— Нет, а когда об этом говорили?

— Не надо пропускать собрания, — Кроули устало прикрыл глаза ладонью и словно нехотя пробормотал: — Драконы.

— Что?!

— Чемпионам надо будет отнять яйцо у самки дракона. На время.

— Они сошли с ума? Зачем такое загадывать... — Азирафель понял, что ничего не понимает. — Это же дети. Даже тот-самый-мальчик. Если, конечно, мы в нём не ошибаемся.

— Знаешь, ангел, я бы тоже хотел ошибиться, но, похоже, свой лимит на ошибки уже исчерпал. Пёс станет тебе последним доказательством. И ещё... — Кроули снова приложился к бутылке, вызывая неуместные ассоциации. — Если мы правы, то с ним ничего не случится. Совсем ничего!

Азирафель предпочёл бы остаться вовсе без доказательств, чем с такими, но выбирать не приходилось: появление того-самого-ребёнка запустило механизм Армагеддона, остановить который могло лишь исчезновение ключевой фигуры. Когда стало понятно, что ничего нового им уже не придумать, Кроули ушёл к себе, оставив Азирафеля в полном смятении.

На следующее утро Азирафель решил почитать про драконов, для чего набрал не меньше десятка книг, от старинных гримуаров до вполне современных авторства Ньюта Скамандера. Он был уверен, что во время уроков ему никто не помешает. Похоже, ошибаться стало входить у него в традицию.

— Мистер Азирафель, доброго утра.

Профессор ЗОТИ, прихрамывая, вошёл в библиотеку и попытался изобразить приветливую улыбку.

— И вам всего наилучшего, дорогой Аластор. Вам подобрать книгу или вы желаете покопаться самостоятельно?

— А вы уже сами отобрали всё, что меня могло бы заинтересовать. Не возражаете, если я к вам присоединюсь?

Возражать было, по меньшей мере, невежливо. А ещё Азирафелю стало очень любопытно, с какой целью Аластору вдруг понадобилось изучать драконов — это совершенно не входило в круг его профессиональных интересов. К счастью, тот сам поспешил всё разъяснить, отвечая на незаданный вопрос.

— Я понимаю, подсказывать нехорошо и, как говорит Альбус, неспортивно. Но ведь малец изначально в худших условиях. Остальные чемпионы и постарше, и подготовлены получше, а этот...

— Тогда на что он рассчитывал, бросая своё имя в Кубок?

— Ох, Азирафель, всё-таки вы немного не от мира сего. Разумеется, он сделал это не сам.

— Думаете, попросил друзей?

— Думаю, он и вовсе не планировал ничего такого, его подставили... только об этом тс-с! — Аластор приставил палец к губам и немного прищурился, отчего его стеклянный глаз совершил полный поворот и уставился куда-то вглубь черепа. — Лучше о таком не болтать. Чтобы не спугнуть злоумышленника.

Теперь Азирафелю стало казаться, что имя в Кубок подбросил кто-то, знающий больше, чем положено, и решивший привлечь внимание к странному ребёнку. И сразу Аластор, со своим желанием помочь, стал выглядеть крайне подозрительно. Тот-самый-ребёнок просто не мог остаться без страховки, и старый вояка вполне подходил на эту роль. И если к Гарри Поттеру Азирафелю было подобраться гораздо сложнее, чем тому же Кроули — мальчик прекрасно жил вне стен библиотеки! — то с его защитником установились почти дружеские отношения. 

— Конечно, дорогой Аластор, я буду помалкивать, — заверил Азирафель, — и я даже смогу посоветовать мистеру Поттеру, какую книгу следует прочитать в первую очередь. Если, конечно, он всё-таки дойдёт до библиотеки.

— Правда? — Аластор пытливо прищурился. — А ведь вы предлагаете дело. И не сомневайтесь, малец дойдёт. Я прослежу. Скажите, вам тоже не по душе, когда творится несправедливость?

Азирафель согласно кивнул и улыбнулся:

— А хотите штрудель? Вишнёвый? Мне показалось, вы его любите. А потом проштудируем литературу. Вместе мы сможем больше.

— Не откажусь, — Аластор потёр шею и уселся на диванчик, не сразу устроив ногу. — Ни от чего.

Азирафель позвал Винки и попросил её позаботиться о десерте. Удивительно, но такие простые просьбы приводили её в восторг. Стоило ли удивляться, когда Винки превзошла саму себя и натаскала вкусностей, которых хватило бы на десяток гостей. Аластор наконец расслабился, наверное, впервые за время их знакомства, и даже непосредственно облизал испачканные мороженым пальцы, что сильно выбивалось из образа параноика, пьющего лишь из своей фляжки и многократно проверяющего пищу на яды и проклятья. Чем больше Азирафель наблюдал за ним, тем сильнее его мучили самые разнообразные подозрения, и в одном он уверился точно — Аластор не тот, за кого себя выдаёт.

Азирафель уже успел выяснить, что ногу и глаз Хмури потерял очень давно, тогда же, когда и получил большинство своих шрамов, а стало быть, должен не только привыкнуть к протезам, но и перестать их замечать. Особенно после того, как сражался и побеждал без ноги и глаза. А теперь, значит, его устроили нянькой к непростому ребёнку? Решив разобраться, как в этом мире смертные меняют свою внешность, Азирафель попытался разговорить Аластора на общие темы, чтобы невзначай обсудить начало Турнира.

— А ещё мне показался странным выбор судей, — заметил Азирафель. — Я, конечно, никогда прежде не присутствовал на подобных состязаниях...

— Вы думаете, директора школ будут подсуживать своим?

— За это-то я как раз и не переживаю, — Азирафель откусил кусочек нежнейшего зефира и прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. — Меня удивляет, почему в жюри представители только нашего Министерства магии.

— Вы им не доверяете?

— Честно говоря, мне очень не понравился этот... как его...

— Бэгмен, — подсказал Аластор.

— Нет, второй. Крауч, — Азирафель поморщился. — Крайне неприятный тип.

— Совершенно с вами согласен, — отвращение на лице Аластора слегка походило на ненависть. — Хотя им положено восхищаться.

— Почему?

— Он настолько дорожит своей репутацией и честью, что, не задумываясь, отправил в Азкабан собственного сына.

Азирафель внезапно понял, о ком зашла речь: тот мальчик, сын Кроули. Крауч вполне мог отыграться на нём за собственное бессилье, отсюда и столь жестокий приговор. Можно сколько угодно напоминать себе, что люди слабы и, влекомые страстями, не ведают, что творят, но за всё время, проведённое среди смертных, Азирафель так и не смог к этому привыкнуть. Разумеется, он умел прощать и мог понять, а то и оправдать любого. Он не спешил никого судить, помня о высшем замысле и непостижимом плане. И всё-таки иногда он не мог сдержаться и позволял себе простые реакции, свойственные людям. Вот и сейчас он со вздохом покачал головой:

— Какая мерзость!


	20. Chapter 20

Азирафеля ничуть не удивило, когда Аластор горячо его поддержал: людям иногда требуется нравственный ориентир, чтобы дистанцироваться от «абсолютного» в их понимании зла и ощутить собственную «правильность». А некоторая чрезмерность реакции, скорее всего, крылась в созвучности подобного переживания Аластора, идущей прямиком из детства. Азирафель давно убедился, что чувство беззащитности перед взрослыми оставляет самые глубокие раны в душе, и если сейчас завести разговор об отце Аластора, то наверняка можно будет услышать много интересного. Хотя иногда бывают и деспотичные матери.

— Скажите, — Азирафель макнул кусочек зефира в какао, прежде чем отправить его в рот, — а этот мистер Поттер, и правда, так хорош?

— Это вы к тому, что я в него верю?

— Нет, это я помню тот ваш рассказ про Империус. Мальчик сделал что-то уникальное, или вы просто хотели его похвалить?

— Уникальное? Азирафель, вы не прекращаете меня удивлять. До его появления считалось, что от Непростительных проклятий нет спасения. Но он умудрился выжить после Авады.

— И поэтому вы решили испытать на нём...

— Нет! — зло перебил Аластор. — Совсем не потому! Мне нужен был кто-то для демонстрации действия этого проклятья, а Поттер сам напросился... фигурально выражаясь, разумеется.

— Но согласитесь, получилось...

— Что получилось, то и получилось, — не дал договорить Аластор. — Действие Круциатуса я на нём проверять не стал.

Всё, что до сих пор Азирафель слышал про Непростительные проклятья, сводилось к тому, что с ними невозможно совладать. Поэтому было бы совсем не удивительно, если вдруг тот-самый-мальчик под пыточным проклятьем не почувствовал бы ровным счётом ничего. Но проверять такое Азирафель бы не рискнул, причём из-за любого из возможных результатов. Некоторые вещи стоит доверить судьбе.

— И правильно сделали. Возьмите-ка лучше ещё кусочек штруделя.

Как обычно, вкусная еда и уютная атмосфера возымели своё действие, и Аластор расслабился настолько, что не только взял из рук Азирафеля какао, но и с удовольствием начал его пить. Правда, это ничуть не помешало ему вскоре достать фляжку, пояснив, что там лекарство, без которого он может умереть в страшных муках. 

Азирафель никогда не любил влиять на сознание людей, предпочитая иметь дело со свободной волей и честным выбором, но сейчас на кону стояло слишком многое, чтобы думать о собственных предпочтениях. Конечно, было бы проще считать, что Аластор сам спровоцировал его своим обманом, но Азирафель ещё не настолько отуземился. Поэтому он просто щёлкнул пальцами, погружая бедолагу в некое подобие транса и одновременно запечатывая двери от посторонних. Теперь можно и поговорить. Откровенно.

— Аластор, вы ведь не тот, за кого себя выдаёте? — мягко начал Азирафель.

— Не тот, — согласился он.

— Вы это делаете в личных интересах?

— Нет. Я исполняю свою клятву, — Аластор потёр левое предплечье, похоже, не осознавая своих действий.

— У вас есть план?

— Да. Я собираюсь возродить Повелителя.

— Тёмного Лорда?

— Да.

— И поэтому вы помогаете Гарри Поттеру?

— Я поклялся доставить Гарри Поттера на место проведения ритуала.

— Для этого вы бросили его имя в Кубок?

— Да. Таков план. Он должен продержаться до последнего этапа Турнира. Когда всё будет готово.

— Тёмный Лорд оставит его в живых?

— Нет. Скорее всего, нет. Не знаю.

— Почему он преследует мальчика?

— Из-за Пророчества. Я не знаю текст дословно, но смысл, что Поттер представляет для Повелителя угрозу. Фактом своего существования.

Азирафель мог бы сказать, что этот мальчик представляет угрозу для всех. Именно фактом своего существования. А ещё мог спросить о планах Тёмного Лорда, чтобы понять, сколько правды в версии победителей, но именно в это мгновение лицо Аластора стало стремительно меняться. Сначала потемнели и укоротились волосы, затем выпал стеклянный глаз, которому не осталось места, отвалился протез, начали исчезать уродливые шрамы, черты лица тоже поплыли, и когда превращение завершилось, Азирафель обомлел — перед ним сидел тот самый сын Кроули, который якобы умер в тюрьме.

Несколько долгих мгновений Азирафель просто пялился на своего визави, слишком ошарашенный, чтобы продолжать допрос. Но потом взял себя в руки:

— Как вас зовут?

— Барти... Бартемиус Крауч... младший.

— Как вам удалось выжить?

— Вместо меня в тюремной камере умерла моя мать.

— Где вы скрывались потом?

— Дома. Отец держал меня под Империусом. За мной приглядывала Винки.

— Эта леди-эльф вас знает?

— Да. Она и сейчас меня узнала, если судить по угощению.

Азирафель попытался собраться с мыслями, но получилось плохо. Ему банально не хватало времени, чтобы всё это осмыслить. Впрочем, что ему мешало продолжить позже? Позволив Барти сохранить лицо. Причём в буквальном смысле. Азирафелю и раньше приходилось работать с людьми, взять, к примеру, того же Шедвелла, так почему бы не повторить опыт? К тому же Барти выглядел гораздо умнее сержанта армии ведьмоловов — разве у Кроули мог получиться другой сын? — а стало быть, работать с ним будет проще. Решение принесло Азирафелю огромное облегчение, а значит, была велика вероятность, что оно верное.

— Сейчас вы проснётесь, Барти, как от самого чудесного сна, и мы с вами откровенно поговорим. Я вам друг и союзник.

Лицо Барти мгновенно посвежело, а его выражение стало таким безмятежным, словно бедолага действительно отлично выспался.

— Выпейте ещё какао, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжил Азирафель. — И попробуйте франжипан. Винки его приготовила по старинному рецепту, и, по-моему, он ей особо удался. 

Крауч ошалело оглядывался, не понимая, что происходит. Он наощупь нашёл выпавший глаз и сжал его в кулаке, даже не пытаясь дотянуться до фляжки с зельем. Выглядел он настолько потерянным, что Азирафель решил его немного подбодрить.

— Всё хорошо, Барти. Угощайтесь!

В то же мгновение на Азирафеля была направлена волшебная палочка, с конца которой срывались разноцветные искры. Напомнив себе, что после столь длительного заточения, да ещё в изменённом сознании хоть у кого бы сдали нервы, Азирафель улыбнулся:

— Так получилось, что наши интересы совпадают. Поэтому ничто не мешает нам просто насладиться десертом. Угощайтесь. И чтобы вы зря не махали палочкой, мне надо вас предупредить: ваши заклинания на меня не подействуют.

— И всё же я попробую! Обливиейт!

— С Империусом будет та же история, — теперь Азирафель говорил серьёзно. — Ваши палочки не идут ни в какое сравнение с былым ведьмовством. Впрочем, вы можете попробовать ещё раз.

Барти вжался в диван и, продолжая стискивать палочку побелевшими пальцами, прохрипел:

— Кто вы?

— Считайте меня своим союзником, — снова улыбнулся Азирафель. — Вернее, нас с Кроули, так как мы действуем сообща. И угощайтесь. Может, вы хотите выпить чего покрепче?

— Виски, пожалуйста, — начал приходить в чувство Барти.

Азирафель сотворил из воздуха бокал и чудеснул в него любимый виски Кроули, который просто обязан был быть превосходным. Барти смотрел на его деяния с таким восторженным трепетом, что его захотелось удивить чем-нибудь ещё.

— Чудес на сегодня достаточно!

Всё-таки Кроули умел появляться эффектно. Разумеется, он даже не заметил преграды, окружавшей библиотеку, потому что рассчитана она была вовсе не на него. В его руке почти сразу оказалась бутылка, откуда он, по своему обыкновению, отхлебнул, не заморачиваясь созданием бокала. Хотя мог бы и воспользоваться чашкой!

— Что празднуете? — светским тоном поинтересовался Кроули.

По одному его виду Азирафель понял, что демон знал обо всех его маленьких чудесах, как и то, для чего они были использованы. И Барти из воспоминаний Дамблдора он тоже узнал.

— Возникновение союза, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— И чем вы планируете заниматься? — прищурился Кроули.

— Возрождением Тёмного Лорда, — Азирафель подвинул Кроули вазочку с печеньем: — Угощайся, пожалуйста.


	21. Chapter 21

Возрождать Тёмного Лорда оказалось крайне непростым занятием, но, как глубокомысленно заметил Кроули, со временем им повезло. Конечно, сейчас в их распоряжении было не всё время мира, но имеющегося вполне должно хватить, чтобы предотвратить Армагеддон. Азирафель специально не стал интересоваться деталями ритуала, чтобы не насторожить Барти. В конце концов, именно на его плечи ложилась основная нагрузка их дела. Отчасти почти семейного.

Когда умиротворённый Барти отправился к себе, наглотавшись Оборотного зелья — название напитка Азирафель выяснил точно! — Кроули устроился на диване, как любил делать только он. Забросив одну ногу на спинку дивана, вторую устроив на подлокотнике, он умудрялся выглядеть при этом вполне довольным и даже, кажется, наслаждаться комфортом. Дьявольское умение!

— Что мне в тебе нравится, ангел, так это твоя последовательность. И умение думать. Как ты его разоблачил? 

Кроули смотрел на Азирафеля с таким восторгом, что говорить о том, что всё вышло, в общем-то, случайно, расхотелось. Поэтому он просто скромно улыбнулся и угостил печеньем Пушка, размышляя о поворотах судьбы. Мог бы кто подумать, что Кроули отуземился настолько, что даже обзавёлся сыном? И сколько Азирафель ни пытался примерить эту ситуацию на себя, у него ничего не выходило. Что бы он при этом чувствовал? Радость? Гордость? Или ещё что? У людей с этим как раз всё было понятно — рождение ребёнка позволяло прикоснуться к вечной жизни, пусть и через потомков, но у них с Кроули не было такой потребности.

— Ангел, только не говори, будто он признался тебе, что он мой сын. 

— С чего ты это взял?

— Я слишком давно тебя знаю, чтобы понять, когда тебе в голову лезет всякая сентиментальная чушь. У меня нет детей. Нигде. И никогда не было.

— И ты не хотел?

— Нет!

Такое Азирафель тоже видел. У людей. Отрицание очевидного, и все дела. Осуждать за это ему никогда не приходило в голову — в конце концов, человек имеет право выбора, и именно его свободную волю Азирафель всегда уважал. Но почему-то именно Барти Крауча ему стало жалко. Может быть, потому что в его силах было дать ему немного тепла? Или немного смягчить позицию Кроули — ребёнок же не виноват, что его отец предпочёл забыть о его существовании. А ведь таким сыном можно было гордиться даже демону — сумел сохранить разум и в тюрьме, и при непрерывном ментальном воздействии, сбежать, спланировать дальнейшие действия. И всё это с постоянным риском для жизни. 

В общем, Азирафель решил, что Барти — достойный сын своего отца, и не будет ничего дурного, если о нём немного позаботиться. Единственная проблема заключалась в том, что Азирафель никогда прежде не заботился о ком-то конкретном. Так сказать, лично. Исключением стал Пушок, но он появился слишком недавно, чтобы делать какие-то выводы и считать его положительным опытом.

— Ангел, ты слишком много думаешь. Может, для разнообразия поделишься планами?

— Кроули, а когда ты узнал, что будет первым заданием Турнира?

— Я почти сразу рассказал тебе, — он самодовольно усмехнулся. — Это будет зрелищно.

— Наш мальчик будет участвовать, — напомнил Азирафель.

— Разумеется, он же чемпион, — Кроули прикрыл глаза, блаженно жмурясь. — Тебя что-то смущает?

— Да как бы тебе сказать? — Азирафель постарался добавить голосу яда. — Он может погибнуть.

— Звучит отвратительно, — согласился Кроули, — но разве не в этом наша цель? К тому же мы всё это уже обсуждали.

— Ты успел забыть о ритуале возрождения?

— Правда? Я думал, что это лишь запасной план. 

Кроули сложил ноги на спинку дивана, для чего ему пришлось повернуться, чтобы лечь поперёк, и теперь его голова свешивалась вниз, что ничуть не мешало ему потягивать виски прямо из горлышка бутылки. Но Азирафелю так было неудобно разговаривать. Да и постоянно казалось, что взгляд Кроули направлен немного не туда, куда бы следовало. А это слегка нервировало.

— Дорогой, не мог бы ты немного перевернуться? — Азирафель размял затёкшие мышцы шеи.

— Мог бы, — Кроули почти мгновенно развалился на диване. Сидя. И довольно фыркнул: — Дорогой?

— Не придирайся к словам, — нахмурился Азирафель. — Лучше скажи, как ребёнку выкрасть яйцо у самки дракона и при этом выжить?

— Надо сделать это быстро! 

— Быстрее дракона? За кого ты принимаешь ребёнка?

— Ну, пусть тогда он полетит, — мгновенно придумал Кроули.

— Каким образом? 

— На метле. Как все.

Азирафелю до сих пор так и не удалось увидеть, как здешние волшебники летают на мётлах — из-за Турнира игры в квиддич отменили, а больше поводов для полётов вроде как и не было.

— Но это же неудобно, — поморщился он, вспоминая езду на лошади. — Тебе, Кроули, кстати, тоже не понравилось.

— Тебе показалось, — усмехнулся он. — Гораздо приятнее любой норовистой твари, которая спит и видит, как бы тебя сбросить.

— Но ты вроде бы ездил верхом?

— Ты тоже, — Кроули выразительно взглянул на Азирафеля. — И восторгов не высказывал.

— Ну, хорошо, допустим, ты отличный летун, — согласился сбитый с толка Азирафель, — но что ты скажешь о Поттере?

— О! Говорят, он превосходно летает и даже не раз приносил победу своей команде, — Кроули задумчиво почесал кончик носа и решил: — Пусть делает то, что умеет лучше всего! Раз уж у нас теперь план «Б».

Азирафель подставил ладонь, чтобы насытившийся Пушок перебрался в карман. Что и говорить, план «Б» нравился ему гораздо больше, хотя бы тем, что не требовал мгновенно разобраться с мальчиком. Ведь пока ещё оставалась надежда на какое-то иное решение, ей не стоило пренебрегать. В конце концов, это был Её план, и отличительной его особенностью была именно непостижимость. И непредсказуемость. А ещё Азирафель рассчитывал получить какой-то знак. Конкретный. Без возможности иной трактовки. Может быть, он слишком многого хотел...

***

Вечером Кроули пришёл к Азирафелю гораздо позже обычного и не в самом радужном настроении. Фигурально выражаясь, разумеется. В таких случаях ему надо было дать возможность выговориться, поэтому Азирафель ждал. Кроули раздражённо обошёл комнату, цыкнул на овечек, пошипел на Пушка и только потом взглянул на Азирафеля.

— Это чёрт знает, что такое!

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Не было никаких сомнений, что я прекрасный профессор, но всему есть предел!

— Дай угадаю, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Братья Уизли разнесли твой кабинет маггловедения, устроив там взрыв?

— А они собирались? — Кроули отбросил очки и с подозрением уставился на него. — Ты что-то знаешь?

— Нет? — удивился Азирафель. — Мне казалось, что они — причина всех беспорядков в Хогвартсе.

— Тебе казалось, ангел! Не далее как на прошлом уроке я зачем-то принялся рассказывать о машинах, доказывая, что самодвижущийся экипаж гораздо удобнее любой лошади. Ну, это кресло водителя, руль, педали, крыша над головой, печка, дворники... нет, смертные молодцы!

— Не отвлекайся.

— Ну да, — снова нахмурился Кроули. — На свою беду я сообщил этим варварам, что для того, чтобы машина поехала, достаточно лишь повернуть ключ и нажать на педаль.

— Но ты, конечно, не стал проводить практические занятия? — осторожно поинтересовался Азирафель. — Ведь в замке нет других машин, кроме твоего «бентли».

— Вот именно! — лицо Кроули исказил гнев. — Мне и в голову не могло прийти, что кто-то примет мои слова за руководство к действию!

— Кто? — прошептал Азирафель.

— Малфой. Сын. 

— Но он всегда казался таким благоразумным.

— Казался! — Кроули ещё раз обошёл комнату, выхватил из воздуха бутылку коньяка, жадно отпил несколько глотков и продолжил: — Он предложил «покататься»! Согласился один Поттер. И эти два идиота помчались в Запретный лес. На моей машине. Разумеется, на пути им встретилось очень большое дерево.

— Они живы?

— Увы.


	22. Chapter 22

Оказалось, Кроули всё же не чуждо милосердие. Он лично отвёл обалдуев к Дамблдору, рассказывая им всю дорогу о методах испанской инквизиции.

— И что ты думаешь, ангел?! 

— Что же?

— Я так и не увидел на их лицах искреннего раскаяния. По-моему, они даже меня не слушали, продолжая переругиваться. Но больше всех меня взбесил Дамблдор.

— А он-то каким образом?

— Он назначил Поттеру недельную отработку!

— И что здесь такого?

— Ну, не у меня же! — от возмущения Кроули почти зашипел. — Кого он этим хотел наказать?!

— Допустим, ты оставил машину без должного присмотра.

— Ангел, я оставлял свой «бентли» в Сохо напротив стриптиз-бара, когда встречался с ворами и убийцами. Ты думаешь, кому-то из них пришло в голову нацарапать мне на капоте бранное слово?!

— А эти ещё и слово нацарапали? — изумился Азирафель почти искренне.

Кроули ответил уничижительным взглядом и, оказавшись у камина, попытался заставить овечек на картине ходить строем. Что удивительно, у него отлично получилось.

— Даже тупые овцы понимают...

— Ты зря сравниваешь, Кроули. Твои криминальные приятели выросли в среде, где «око-за-око» — деловой этикет, а сейчас ты имеешь дело с подростками.

— Они мне не приятели!

— Допустим, но подростки от них всё-таки отличаются.

— Но мандрагоры...

— Всего лишь растения, — мягко перебил его Азирафель. — И вообще, ты придаёшь слишком много значения таким вещам. Будто не можешь исправить повреждения. Там, кстати, вообще есть повреждения?

— Там одно большое повреждение. И фары не горят.

Эту энергию, определённо, стоило направить в иное русло, и у Азирафеля появилась замечательная идея.

— Ты ведь приехал обратно на машине?

— Нет.

— Нет?!

— А почему тебя это удивляет? Во-первых, я хотел, чтобы эти идиоты задумались о непоправимом вреде, а во-вторых, не хотел ненужных вопросов про ремонт. Я не собираюсь лишний раз махать этой дурацкой палочкой для чьего-то удовольствия!

— Но...

— Я не дрессированный муравьед!

— Ты — демон, — попытался утешить его Азирафель. — Конечно, ты не муравьед.

Кроули с подозрением взглянул на него и сдался:

— Не хочешь прогуляться в Запретный лес?

— Там сейчас сыро, — поёжился Азирафель.

— Ну, как знаешь...

Кроули вдруг показался таким неприкаянным, что Азирафель дрогнул:

— А это вообще далеко?

— Совсем рядом. Там же лес, дальше первой опушки они не проехали.

— Пожалуй, я составлю тебе компанию, Кроули.

И пусть тот ничем не выдал радости, она точно была, иначе Кроули не стал бы открывать перед Азирафелем дверь со словами:

— Будь столь любезен, ангел.

Всё-таки в отсутствии внимания начальства были одни только плюсы. Иначе Азирафель не завернулся бы в зимний плащ, возникший самым чудесным образом, а мёрз бы в этой сырости, и вполне возможно, что простудил земное тело, отзывчивое к таким вещам. Густой туман тоже не добавлял прелести поздней прогулке.

— Далеко ещё?

— Уже нет, ангел.

Балбесам удалось заехать почти в самую чащу, прежде чем их остановило дерево, которое, кстати, после встречи с «бентли» тоже выглядело не самым лучшим образом. Кроули едва ли не бегом бросился к своей машине, позабыв о приемлемом освещении, и Азирафель воспрял духом, принеся хоть какую-то пользу. 

— Варвары, — повторил Кроули, начиная поглаживать покорёженный металл. — Гунны.

Под его ладонями вмятины выправлялись, царапины исчезали, а разбитые фары вновь заблестели новыми стёклами. Последним он коснулся крылатого значка «Б», заставляя его сверкать в свете созданного Азирафелем огня. Когда зажглись фары, стало заметно странное движение за кустами.

— Кроули, ты это видел?

— Видел, конечно, — пробурчал он. — Форд «Англия», давно уже переживший лучшие времена, медленно разваливающийся в лесу, куда его, очевидно, затащили такие же любители покататься, только лет десять назад.

— Но он двигается... сам...

— Тебе кажется. Из-за тумана.

Однако Кроули изменил своё мнение после того, как облезлый «форд» осветил «бентли», выезжая из-за кустов, и, лихо развернувшись, скрылся среди деревьев.

— Водителя не было, — констатировал Кроули.

— Не было, — согласился Азирафель.

— Это всё близость Армагеддона, — Кроули потёр виски. — В копилку к дождю из рыбы.

— Возможно. Надеюсь, обратно мы поедем? Ты же не станешь здесь гнать?

— По бездорожью-то? — Кроули приподнял бровь и усмехнулся. — За кого ты меня принимаешь?

Азирафель уже собирался сесть в машину, когда вдруг увидел единорога. Он стоял у дерева, готовый к немедленному бегству, и был таким белым, что казался порождением тумана.

— Кроули, ты тоже это видишь? — шёпотом, чтобы не спугнуть, спросил Азирафель.

— Последнего я видел в Месопотамии перед самым Потопом, — едва слышно отозвался Кроули. — Надо же! Не знал, что где-то им удалось уцелеть.

Азирафель сотворил яблоко и, протягивая его пугливому животному, сделал шаг, потом ещё один, и ещё. Единорог и не думал бежать, наверное, потому что был слишком молод и любопытен, как все подростки. К тому же он очень любил яблоки и совсем не возражал, если его погладить по шее.

— Кроули, — прошептал Азирафель, — смотри, какой он милый. Иди сюда.

— У тебя все милые, — проворчал Кроули. — Даже я.

— Но ты ведь понимаешь? Это же... это же...

— У меня есть глаза, ангел.

Единорог осмелел настолько, что позволил Азирафелю не только гладить и чесать себя между ушей, но и потрогать рог и потрепать по холке.

— А ты не хочешь его погладить?

— Но ты же знаешь мои непростые отношения с животными, — Кроули попытался отступить. — Они не любят меня, я не люблю их, мы не лезем друг к другу.

— Ты должен это почувствовать! — Азирафель взял Кроули за руку и положил его ладонь на шелковистую гриву единорога, накрывая своей. — Разве это не здорово?

Кроули что-то задушено промычал, явно потрясённый такой доверчивостью дикого зверя, и вздрогнул, когда Азирафель начал гладить единорога его рукой, переплетя с ним пальцы.

— Волшебно, правда?

Азирафель стоял так близко, что в не очень ярком свете фар за тёмными стёклами очков сумел разглядеть, как зажмурился Кроули. Очевидно, чувствуя то же самое. Но волшебство продолжалось недолго: где-то хрустнула ветка, и единорог, дёрнувшись, резко отпрыгнул в сторону и через миг скрылся в кустах. Азирафель не сразу выпустил руку Кроули, продолжая её поглаживать, снова и снова переживая красоту момента.

— Достаточно, ангел! — после долгого молчания голос Кроули охрип.

— Как скажешь, дорогой.

Обратно они возвращались в полной тишине, и в кои-то веки Азирафелю удалось насладиться поездкой — так медленно и плавно вёл машину Кроули. Всё-таки бездорожье — отличная вещь для любителей не спешить.

В замке Кроули наотрез отказался пойти в комнаты Азирафеля, сообщив о том, что на сегодня получил достаточно потрясений и теперь желает выспаться. Эту его любовь ко сну понять было непросто. Зачем тратить время на бесполезное продавливание матраса, когда с большей пользой можно заняться чем-то приятным? Читать, например? Или есть блинчики с черникой? Или пить какао?

Азирафель позвал Винки и, попросив у неё блинчиков с какао, принялся расспрашивать о прошлом хозяине. Ему было интересно всё: вкусы, привычки, детские игры, любимые книги, отношения с родителями. Леди-эльф охотно удовлетворяла его любопытство и вообще оказалась неплохой собеседницей. До Кроули, конечно, ей было как до Луны, но зато она не уходила спать в самый неподходящий момент. Потрясений, видите ли, ему многовато — подумаешь, дети разбили машину! Если разобраться, это просто груда металла, кожи и, кажется, резины. К тому же от повреждений не осталось и следа. Азирафель поморщился, пытаясь сосредоточиться на рассказе, и переспросил:

— Как-как её звали?

— Элоиза, сэр. Святая женщина.

Азирафель не захотел расстраивать Винки, а потому не стал говорить, что святые не связываются с демонами.


	23. Chapter 23

Чем меньше времени оставалось до начала первого состязания Турнира, тем сильнее волновался Азирафель. Всё шло не так, как он себе представлял. Поттер так и не появился в библиотеке, а подсказал ли ему Кроули, оставалось лишь гадать — занятый отработками демон перестал заходить по вечерам и не спешил заговорить на важную тему. Тогда Азирафель попытался ненавязчиво убедить братьев Уизли привести бестолкового чемпиона в библиотеку, но или те не поняли, или Поттер не захотел. Его подружка мисс Грейнджер, про которую из газет стало известно много нового, тоже почему-то перестала заходить, что наводило на тревожные размышления. Когда привезли драконов, Азирафель не выдержал и пригласил Барти-Аластора на ужин. В конце концов, это был его план, он был профессором, и вообще...

— Доброго вечера, — Барти отличался обязательностью и пунктуальностью, что, несомненно, очень его украшало.

— Располагайтесь, дорогой, — Азирафель позаботился о том, чтобы их никто не побеспокоил, разве что кроме одного ветреного демона. — Если вам будет комфортно, можете принять свой облик.

— Надо подождать, когда закончится действие Оборотного, — поморщился Барти и взглянул на свою фляжку, видимо, считая. — Ещё где-то минут десять.

Азирафеля каждый раз поражала ограниченность волшебства этого мира, хотя стоило признать, с зельями они здесь преуспели. Но это всё равно было не то, как и колдовство палочкой. Они хоть и называли себя магами, но с такой кучей костылей напоминали Азирафелю инвалидов. Наверное, потому он никак не мог уловить смысл их противостояния с магглами, о котором те, кажется, даже не подозревали. Ведь все они по-прежнему оставались смертными, просто некоторые научились определённому ремеслу.

— А хотите, я вам помогу? — предложил Азирафель. — Чтобы не ждать.

— Вы и такое можете?

Примерно так представлял Азирафель явление колонизаторов аборигенам, о котором знал лишь из книг — ехать за тридевять земель сначала на лошади, потом на пароходе казалось ему несусветной дикостью. Барти смотрел на него чуть ли не как на нового мессию. Что было, безусловно, приятно, но слегка чересчур.

— Дайте свою руку.

Азирафель лишь слегка ускорил метаболизм, выводя из организма Барти всё лишнее, и не прошло и минуты, как тот преобразился.

— Спасибо, — потрясённо прошептал он.

— Не за что. Я специально заказал у Винки ваш любимый штрудель, угощайтесь.

Аппетит у Барти был отменный, а может, он просто любил сладкое, но Азирафель с умилением наблюдал, как он облизывает пальцы, невольно сравнивая его с Кроули. У того не было такой привычки, и хотя демон тоже несколько вызывающе обхватывал губами горлышко бутылки, когда пил, с пальцами оно выглядело бы слишком... чересчур... уж очень... Эту мысль Азирафель додумывать не стал, решив насладиться десертом. 

— Барти, попробуйте добавить в какао шоколадно-ореховый сироп. Это придаст лёгкую пикантность.

Зато сидели они очень похоже. Избавившись от протеза, Барти расслабился настолько, что залез с ногами на диван и, обнимая прижатое к груди колено, умудрялся ловко орудовать ложечкой. Азирафелю захотелось сказать ему что-нибудь приятное.

— Скажите, Барти, а как вам удалось сдать на «превосходно» все экзамены? Как я успел разобраться, это требует огромных усилий.

— Я пользовался хроноворотом, — он был явно польщён. — А ещё у меня была цель.

Про цель, конечно, было очень интересно, хотя Азирафель примерно представлял себе, о чём мог мечтать талантливый мальчишка, а вот новое слово насторожило.

— «Хроноворотом»? Что это?

Теперь очередь удивляться перешла к Барти:

— Но... как? Вы же не можете такого не знать...

— Так получилось, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Судя по названию, это какое-то устройство, позволяющее играть со временем?

— Скажете тоже «играть», — Барти недовольно наморщил нос. — Это такой прибор, позволяющий перемещаться в прошлое и проживать его ещё раз.

Кроули тоже умел останавливать время, но Азирафелю ни разу не доводилось наблюдать подобное. А тут ещё и поворачивать вспять. А Барти увлечённо рассказывал о временном парадоксе и о том, что нельзя допускать встречу с самим собой из прошлого.

— А где можно раздобыть такой прибор?

Барти на мгновение задумался.

— В Министерстве магии есть комната времени, там точно есть. В Хогвартсе тоже был, но я слышал, что Министерство требовало его отдать на хранение. А ещё, по слухам, недавно в Министерстве была какая-то авария в Отделе Тайн и, мне кажется, даже связанная с хроноворотами. Но это не точно.

Азирафель на мгновение представил, к чему могла бы привести такая авария, и решил уточнить:

— А когда она была?

— То ли в конце июля, то ли в начале августа. Сами понимаете, Отдел Тайн и прочее...

— Понимаю, — согласился Азирафель.

Картина начинала понемногу складываться. Скорее всего, во время этой аварии реальности максимально сблизились, и именно тогда удачливый Кроули обнаружил вход в Министерство Магии. А раз так, то и путь к возвращению следовало искать там же.

— А вы уже видели драконов? — сменил тему Барти. — Красавцы!

— Ещё нет, — выходить в такую погоду из замка совершенно не хотелось — а вы придумали, как предупредить о них Поттера?

— Да. И именно сейчас, — Барти взглянул на часы, — Хагрид должен проводить его в Запретный лес, чтобы показать, что к чему.

От сердца немного отлегло.

— А что дальше? — Азирафель макнул в какао кусочек зефира. — Вы направите его ко мне?

— Постараюсь. Или сам незаметно подложу «Руководство по работе с драконами». Мне удалось раздобыть один экземпляр, и там описаны довольно простые приёмы, как отвлечь дракона, чтобы наполнить его кормушку или провести диагностику. Должно сработать.

— Вы умница, Барти, — похвалил Азирафель, — никогда прежде мне не доводилось работать с таким предусмотрительным человеком. К тому же таким умным и решительным. Браво!

От похвалы Барти немного смутился, но взглянул на Азирафеля с такой признательностью, что его захотелось немедленно погладить по голове и вложить в руку лучшее пирожное. Однако такое попрание личных границ напрочь разрушило бы хрупкую атмосферу доверия, возникшую между ними, и потому Азирафель просто от души одарил Барти божественной благодатью. Как же хорошо жить без ограничений! Гавриил бы такого точно не одобрил. А вот Кроули бы понял — он никогда не цеплялся за букву их Соглашения, придерживаясь его сути. И в этом было гораздо больше справедливости, чем во всей работе Гавриила, Михаила, Уриила и Сандалфона вместе взятых.

Когда умиротворённый Барти ушёл к себе, Азирафель отправился к Кроули. Всё-таки он был третьим участником их маленького заговора, а стало быть, ему следовало быть в курсе событий. Не говоря уже о том, что его компания попросту нравилась Азирафелю.

— Привет, Кроули, я пришёл соблазнить тебя суши.

— Вот прямо так сразу? — Кроули явно собирался спать, потому что, позёвывая, вышел из спальни, облачённый лишь в тонкую шёлковую пижаму.

— Ты можешь переодеться, — разрешил Азирафель.

— Ну, спасибо, вот удружил...

По щелчку пальцев пижама Кроули превратилась в его обычный наряд: чересчур узкие брюки, обтягивающий торс пуловер, модный пиджак, и даже манерный галстук, напоминающий Азирафелю удавку, тоже оказался на месте. Кроули усмехнулся и первым вошёл в комнаты Азирафеля, не дожидаясь приветственного «Изыди, тёмная сила».

— И где же суши? — Кроули развалился на диване, который считал уже своим, и небрежно бросил на столик очки.

— Сейчас всё будет, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Винки!

Леди-эльф принялась споро расставлять приборы, словно уже знала заказ. Кстати, колдовала она безо всякой палочки, по наитию.

— И о чём ты хотел со мной поговорить? 

Кроули даже зевнул, старательно изображая отсутствие интереса. Кого он хотел обмануть?

— О Гарри Поттере, конечно. О ком же ещё?


	24. Chapter 24

До Турнира оставалось всего два дня, и Азирафель с интересом наблюдал за подготовкой стадиона сквозь Отвлекающие чары. Чтобы соорудить подобие стойла, палочками махали четыре драконолога, ежеминутно сверяясь с планом. Похоже, колдовство им давалось непросто.

— Они додумались добавить Защитные чары, — усмехнулся Кроули, появившийся словно из ниоткуда и тут же начавший прохаживаться за спиной Азирафеля. — Маленькое демоническое чудо.

— Мы же договаривались — не вмешиваться.

— Знаешь, ангел, если бы ты хоть взглянул на того дракона, то защитил бы ещё и трибуны. 

— Воображаю...

— Нет! — Кроули покачал головой. — Тут надо видеть.

— Как мальчик? — решил сменить тему Азирафель.

— Учит Манящие чары.

— Но зачем?

— А как, по-твоему, он заполучит метлу?

— Постой. Получается, ты с ним занимаешься?

— Не то чтобы занимаюсь, — поморщился Кроули. — Просто после этих отработок он почему-то решил, что я могу с ним заниматься. 

— И ты...

— В общем-то, это ты предложил мне намекнуть ему про метлу. Ну и слово за слово...

— Кроули?! — изумился Азирафель.

— Ну да, я подумал, что не будет ничего такого, если я его немного поднатаскаю. Нам же надо, чтобы он дожил до конца Турнира.

— Но ты ведь не собираешься к нему привязываться?

— Упаси меня бо... да хоть кто упаси! Я всё-таки демон, а не нянька или сестра милосердия.

Чтобы скрыть улыбку, Азирафелю пришлось отвернуться, и он пробормотал:

— Нянюшка из тебя получилась отличная.

Кроули, кажется, не услышал, и Азирафель не стал повторять. Иногда надо уметь вовремя остановиться.

— Ангел, а ты не хочешь посмотреть наш урок? Я вечером собираюсь провести его в оригинальных декорациях, — Кроули кивнул в сторону стадиона. — На трибуне тебя никто бы не заметил.

— Но сырость...

— Я позабочусь об этом. Ты ведь хотел посмотреть, как они здесь летают?

Азирафель, и правда, хотел. А ещё ему было любопытно взглянуть на Кроули в роли профессора, поэтому он и согласился.

— Кстати, ангел, ты ведь не забыл, что через полчаса у нас собрание?

Собрания у Дамблдора были не теми мероприятиями, которые хотелось посещать, но беспокойство за Кроули заставляло Азирафеля проявлять обязательность. Хотя на его вкус так часто собираться не было никакой нужды.

— Спасибо, я помню.

*** 

Дамблдор, по своему обыкновению, сидел во главе стола, уютно устроив подбородок на сомкнутых пальцах. Профессора занимали места каждый по своему вкусу, и Азирафель заметил, что рядом с Кроули никто не спешил садиться. Как, впрочем, и рядом со Снейпом. Аластор-Барти опаздывал, и Азирафель слегка удивился, когда тот устроился рядом с ним, а не как обычно, в тёмном углу.

— Итак, коллеги, я собрал вас, чтобы поговорить о проведении Турнира, — едва заметно улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Может быть, вас что-то беспокоит?

Внимательный взгляд директора на мгновение остановился на Азирафеле, но тут же обратился на Спраут, которая принялась обмахиваться шляпой, явно привлекая внимание.

— Помона, вы что-то хотели?

— Да! — Спраут решительно кивнула и почему-то покраснела. — Я хотела разобраться.

— В чём же? — ласково поинтересовался Дамблдор.

— В наших должностных обязанностях!

— Разве мы ещё не разобрались?

— Не все! — Спраут встала, одёргивая юбку, и бросила на стул шляпу, будто собираясь ввязаться в драку. — Я хочу узнать, на каком основании профессор маггловедения посещает мои теплицы?!

Ну, конечно, без Кроули здесь не обошлось! Азирафель взглянул на него с укоризной, но тот этого явно не заметил. Он развалился в кресле и, снисходительно разглядывая разгневанную Спраут, ехидно поинтересовался:

— У вас есть личные теплицы? Или всё-таки это школьное имущество?

— Вот видите, Альбус?!

— Пока я не вижу ничего криминального, Помона. Может, вы всё же расскажете подробности этих посещений?

— Да-да, Помона, народ ждёт подробностей, — поддержал Кроули. — Не забудьте рассказать о вчерашнем инциденте.

Спраут покраснела ещё сильнее, но сдаваться не собиралась:

— Это частности!

— В нашем деле мелочей нет, — Кроули издевательски улыбнулся коллегам и продолжил. — Дело в том, что с некоторых пор теплицы стали представлять интерес для студентов...

— Это похвально! — попыталась перебить его Макгонагалл.

— Но не с целью изучения мандрагор или трепетливых кустиков, — не замечая помехи, продолжил Кроули. — Студентов привлекает в теплицах их уединённость и комфортная температура. Именно поэтому они и посещают этот оазис соблазна после заката и парами.

— Вы же не хотите сказать... — снова вступила в разговор Макгонагалл.

— Именно это я и хочу сказать, — Кроули сложил руки на груди. — И пока мой коллега, известный своими моральными принципами, профессор Снейп обуздывает похоть в стенах замка, я борюсь с её очагами, возникающими стихийно.

Азирафель прикусил щёку, чтобы не рассмеяться — таких потрясённых лиц коллег ему ещё видеть не приходилось. Ну, ладно, Снейп — он в принципе не ожидал от Кроули подобного одобрения, но остальные были шокированы не меньше. Макгонагалл удалось выразить общее недоумение лучше всех:

— От кого, Кроули, но только не от вас! Вы же... вы же...

— И что именно вас смущает?

— Может быть, двойные стандарты? Вы-то сами...

— Я не позволяю себе ничего подобного! — отчеканил Кроули. — А потому имею полное право пресекать!

— Но вы... как вы...

Снейп быстрее прочих сориентировался в происходящем и, пожалуй, впервые поддержал коллегу:

— Минерва, — обманчиво ласковым голосом заговорил он, — а ведь Кроули прав! И он делает то, чем должны были заниматься вы, как декан. А про вас, Помона, я вообще молчу. Это была ваша обязанность оградить теплицы от нескромного внимания подростков. Особенно сейчас, во время Турнира, когда они будто с ума посходили. Или вам хочется потом объясняться с родителями этих идиотов, которые считают, что «контрацепция» — это название растения?

— Удваиваю! — присоединился Кроули. 

— Смотреть невыносимо, что они творят, — Снейп презрительно поджал губы.

— Это всё от недотраха... — шёпот Хуч был таким громким, что его услышали все.

— Что вы сказали?! — взвился Снейп.

Кроули только мстительно улыбнулся, и Азирафелю оставалось лишь пожалеть Хуч, которой теперь явно светили проблемы в личной жизни. И когда только они успели спеться? 

— Коллеги, пожалуйста, успокойтесь. Надо быть осмотрительнее, — чтобы привлечь внимание, Дамблдор хлопнул ладонями по столешнице. — Хочу напомнить вам, что мы всё ещё в школе, и хотя значение первой любви невозможно преувеличить, не стоит забывать об осмотрительности, которой подростки часто пренебрегают.

Азирафель мог только восхищаться дипломатическим талантом директора — стороны конфликта ощутили поддержку, оставшись при своём мнении, а желание спорить поугасло. Хотя Снейп всё ещё и продолжал шипеть от негодования, Хуч уже прикусила язык и, многозначительно переглянувшись с Макгонагалл, изобразила полную незаинтересованность в продолжении ссоры. Кроули подмигнул Снейпу и подытожил:

— А, следовательно, стоит установить вечерние дежурства. По графику. А теплицы вообще закрывать на ночь. Во избежание неприятностей. Могу составить график.

Кроули вообще любил составлять всякие отчёты и графики. В этом ему не было равных. Поэтому Азирафель ничуть не удивился, когда немного ошарашенный Дамблдор подписал « _График дежурств профессоров в замке Хогвартс на 1994-95 учебный год_ ». Кроули прикрепил график на стене с портретами директоров и, потыкав в него палочкой для соблюдения приличий, объявил:

— Право почётного первого дежурства по графику получает профессор Хуч. Господа, ваши аплодисменты.

Поддержал Кроули только Снейп, и Азирафелю ничего не оставалось, как присоединиться. После этого захлопал Аластор-Барти, а вслед за ним уже Флитвик, Хагрид, Спраут, Помфри, Филч, Дамблдор, Вектор... Хуч захлопала последней, одаривая Кроули сердитым взглядом, только вот для него это было как... Азирафель прищурился, вспоминая. Точно! Вода для утки!


	25. Chapter 25

Азирафель умел становиться невидимым для смертных, чем иногда с удовольствием пользовался. Он так и не смог определиться, считать ли это чудом, а потому не злоупотреблял. Но одно дело — дома, и совсем другое — в месте, лишённом контроля. Почему бы нет? Кроули позаботился о комфортной температуре, и Азирафель чувствовал себя зрителем в театре, почти как во времена Шекспира, если вспомнить о пустом зале.

Первым на сцене появился Поттер. Он немного нервничал и, прохаживаясь вдоль трибун, кутался в зимнюю мантию. Поттер что-то бормотал себе под нос, что при наличии небольшого воображения можно было счесть повторением роли. Азирафелю захотелось подбодрить его, чем-то вроде «Ты это сможешь!» или «Вперёд, Гамлет!», хотя это уже было немного не в тему.

Кроули, как и положено приме, слегка задержался. Но зато с его появлением сцена мгновенно ожила, и даже Поттер перестал ёжиться. Азирафель напряг слух.

— Итак, мистер Поттер, вы готовились?

— Готовился. Но я всё ещё не понимаю, как колдовать без палочки.

Кроули заложил руки за спину, принимаясь раскачиваться, слегка отрывая каблуки туфель от земли.

— Что же мне с вами делать, Поттер? У вас есть воображение?

— Есть!

— Тогда представьте себе, что перед вами... ну, допустим, дракон. Представили?

Поттер закивал.

— Так вот, — Кроули усмехнулся. — У вас не будет лишних мгновений, чтобы сначала вытаскивать палочку, а потом махать ею, лихорадочно вспоминая слова. Надо действовать!

— На моих уроках не будет глупых размахиваний палочкой, — едва слышно пробормотал Поттер.

— Что вы сказали?

— Ничего, сэр! Я всё представил.

— Отлично. А раз так, то вам нужна метла. Возьмите её!

Поттер растерянно уставился на Кроули:

— Но, сэр, вы не говорили, что нужно принести метлу.

— Её не нужно приносить. Её нужно взять.

— Но... как?

Кроули устало вздохнул.

— Примерно так! — он, почти рисуясь, отставил в сторону руку, и в то же мгновение в ней появилась бутылка виски. — Это несложно.

Кроули усмехнулся и, приложившись к горлышку, сделал несколько глотков, после чего вновь взглянул на Поттера:

— Вам не предлагаю. 

— Но... вы не объяснили как, — Поттер с надеждой уставился на него. — Вы произносили заклинание невербально и без палочки?

— Нет, Поттер. Я просто захотел выпить. А вам надо будет захотеть спастись. Всё просто.

— А какое заклинание?

— Просто ваше желание! Ваша воля! Волшебник вы или кто?

— Но так никто не делает...

— Неужели? — ехидно улыбнулся Кроули.

— Кроме вас, конечно, — поправился Поттер

— И что мешает вам повторить вслед за мной? Просто захотеть... пожелать... 

В голосе Кроули появились искушающие нотки. Интересно, а сам он понимает, как двусмысленно это звучит? Поттер зажмурился, и когда он протянул в сторону руку, Кроули прошептал:

— И взять! Ну же!..

Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, а потом вдруг в пальцах у Поттера что-то блеснуло.

— Получилось! — обрадовался он.

Однако Кроули был ничуть не рад успехам ученика.

— И что именно у вас получилось? — ядовито заметил он. — Или вы планировали продолжить надругательства над моей машиной?!

Азирафель пригляделся и понял, что в руке Поттера зажата эмблема «бентли» — та самая крылатая буква «Б».

— Ой...

— И это всё, что вы хотите сказать?

— Простите, сэр...

— Не прощу! — Кроули отобрал у мальчишки дорогую сердцу железку и стремительно направился прочь.

— Сэр... — Поттер растерянно развёл руками. — Я не хотел...

— Урок окончен, — не оглядываясь, прокричал Кроули. — Принцип вы уловили, а дальше сами, но если у моего «бентли» пропадёт хоть одна деталь, я знаю, кого винить!

Поттер тяжело вздохнул и уставился на свою руку с таким интересом, будто видел её впервые. В замок возвращаться он не спешил, но у Азирафеля не было уверенности, что, даже получив метлу, мальчишка станет на ней летать, а не продолжит тренировку. Поэтому он спустился с трибуны и, никем не замеченный, отправился в замок.

У себя Азирафель устроился в кресле, собираясь перекусить чудесными булочками с вишней, которыми баловала его Винки. Он прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ароматом какао, и вздрогнул, когда хлопнула дверь. Кроули первым делом направился к овечкам, в стройных рядах которых заметил какой-то непорядок:

— Что это такое? — он ткнул пальцем в полотно. — Я кому говорил о недопустимости такого поведения? Расслабились?!

— Кроули, что происходит?

— Ангел, только не надо делать вид, что ты этого не замечал!

— Но я действительно...

Кроули обречённо махнул рукой:

— Ты мог...

— Так и чего я не заметил? 

В эту минуту Азирафель обдумывал, как соблазнить Кроули булочкой, чтобы тот немного расслабился, поэтому смысл его слов стал понятен не сразу:

— Хагрид с директриссой Шармбаттона, подростки в количестве по всем тёмным углам, совы в своей дурацкой башне, а теперь ещё и нарисованные овцы! — он снова повернулся к картине: — Стыдитесь! Иначе вы...

— Кроули, ты принимаешь всё слишком близко к сердцу. И даже на собрании ты всех несколько шокировал своими взглядами, — мягко начал Азирафель. — Может быть, эта булочка тебя искусит...

Договорить он не успел. Взвинченный недавним уроком и неповиновением нарисованных воспитанников Кроули лишь прошипел что-то неразборчивое и ушёл, на прощанье так хлопнув дверью, что от неё отвалилась бронзовая ручка. Всё же педагогика давалась демону нелегко, наверное, куда труднее, чем кому-либо из смертных. Хотя нельзя не отметить, как он старался. Азирафель решил при случае его похвалить, всё-таки они здесь компаньоны, а стало быть, душевное состояние Кроули — их общее дело.

***

Утро дня состязаний выдалось морозным. Азирафель пришёл чуть раньше и уже начал замерзать, пока не появился Кроули и не согрел его чудом.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Отлично выглядишь.

Кроули лишь скептически приподнял бровь:

— Не понимаю, почему ты не начудесил сам. Здесь же нет никаких ограничений. 

— Привычка, — пожал плечами Азирафель. — Как думаешь, кто победит?

— Ставлю на Поттера. Он умеет то, чего не могут другие.

Кроули ни капли не сомневался, что его ученик будет лучшим. Азирафелю даже стало немного неловко за свой вопрос — ведь если бы они об этом не заговорили, победа мальчика была бы только его делом, а в случае поражения Кроули мог бы от этого дистанцироваться... м-да... Не то чтобы Азирафель не верил в Поттера или педагогический талант Кроули, но шансы превзойти старших товарищей были невелики. Хотя, конечно, не стоило забывать, что это не простой ребёнок, но драконы оставались драконами. 

Толпа бесновалась, приветствуя чемпионов, и в этот шум прекрасно вписался рёв драконов, одного из которых как раз размещали в импровизированном стойле на кладке с яйцами. Азирафель не был уверен в своих познаниях, но на первый взгляд это был валлийский зелёный. Может быть, потому что других иллюстраций в той книге не было. Тем временем Людо Бэгмен, взявший на себя роль комментатора, объявил Турнир открытым и сразу же сообщил о выходе первого чемпиона — Флер Делакур. Зрители приветствовали участницу задорным свистом, и особенно отличились братья Уизли, сидевшие неподалёку от профессорской трибуны. Зрелище обещало быть интересным.

— Мистер Азирафель, можно вас на два слова? Моё почтение, мистер Кроули.

Люциус Малфой — председатель Попечительского совета школы, отец малолетнего хулигана, респектабельный джентльмен и, как случайно оказалось, герой грёз Аргуса Филча — поманил Азирафеля к выходу с трибуны. Очевидно, он хотел остаться незамеченным, так как всеобщее внимание было приковано к происходящему на арене. Как не вовремя-то! Можно подумать, он собирается сказать что-то действительно важное.


	26. Chapter 26

Азирафель почти сразу начал жалеть, что вместо просмотра уникального зрелища теряет время в пыльном полумраке под трибуной, а потому был не слишком-то вежлив:

— Мистер Малфой, не могли бы вы сразу перейти к делу?

— Пожалуй, — его собеседник явно любил неторопливые прелюдии и собирался изводить Азирафеля разговорами до окончания состязания. — Я именно так и поступлю.

Но сначала Малфой долго водил палочкой вокруг, бормоча себе под нос какие-то каббалистические формулы. Впрочем, Азирафель всегда был далёк от эзотерики, предпочитая ей классическую литературу.

— Будьте столь любезны.

— Итак... 

Словно желая окончательно сбить с толку собеседника, Малфой закатал широкий рукав мантии и неторопливо сначала отстегнул запонку, а потом плавным движением обнажил предплечье. Азирафель завороженно уставился на правдоподобное изображение змеи, выползающей из глазницы черепа. Он уже знал, что этот знак носили Пожиратели смерти, но разглядеть его в деталях было как-то недосуг. И что Малфой хотел этим сказать?

— Вам ведь знакома эта Метка? — прошептал тот.

— Да, — Азирафель не торопил события, понимая, что может не угадать с вопросом и всё испортить.

— Ещё бы, ведь это именно с вашим появлением она начала оживать, — Малфой ещё раз взмахнул палочкой и горячо зашептал: — Я всегда был верен нашему делу. Даже когда, — он оглянулся, — могло показаться, что это не так.

Азирафель если и общался со смертными, то всегда выдерживал дистанцию, особо не вникая в их дела. В этом же странном мире его обычные методы не работали, а изобретать что-то новое было нецелесообразно. И в то же время Малфой явно был настроен решительно и преследовал какую-то цель, неясную Азирафелю. Поэтому он и решил уточнить:

— Чего вы хотите? 

— Аудиенции. 

— Но...

— Мне есть, что сказать Повелителю.

Азирафелю тоже было что сказать, но он предпочёл промолчать. Выходит, Малфой решил, что Кроули — здешний Тёмный Лорд? И теперь предлагает... а, кстати, что он предлагает? Азирафель постарался придать себе крайне таинственный вид. Он даже понизил голос, как это было принято в одном тайном клубе любителей танцев:

— Вы один?

— Нет. Мы ждали этого часа, и ваше появление здесь, во время Турнира — это так символично.

— Но... 

— Я понимаю. Полная конфиденциальность, — Малфой прищурился, становясь похожим на настоящего заговорщика. — Поэтому я буду один. Мне проще появиться в школе, не вызывая подозрений Дамблдора. Он не так прост, как кажется, будьте с ним настороже.

— Не беспокойтесь, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Мы тоже не так просты.

— Это я уже понял. И передайте Повелителю, что я оказался бессилен перед Поттером, когда он уничтожил его дневник.

Азирафель заинтересовался. Узнав Поттера поближе, он бы ничуть не удивился, приди тому в голову мысль вытащить какую-то ценную вещь из тайника. Из простого любопытства, кстати. 

— А как его дневник попал к Поттеру? 

Малфой побледнел и, прикусив губу, прошептал:

— Я готов это объяснить. Повелителю лично.

Похоже, с этим дневником всё не так просто. Теперь Азирафелю предстояло решить, что со всем этим делать. С одной стороны, вся эта борьба за власть и интриги — совершенно не их с Кроули дело, а с другой... раз уж они взялись воскрешать Тёмного Лорда, то от его людей отмахиваться, по меньшей мере, опрометчиво. Особенно от таких инициативных, как Малфой. А вдруг они там все такие? И затеют какое-нибудь своё возрождение. Альтернативное. Нет! Раз уж они с Кроули в это дело влезли, то было бы логичным его возглавить. Чтобы в самый ответственный момент не произошло ничего непредвиденного. Как же Азирафель не любил всего этого! Но отступать было бы неправильно. Да и некуда — в спину дышал Армагеддон.

— Хорошо. У вас будет шанс всё объяснить. Через два дня. Вы найдёте повод посетить Хогвартс?

— Конечно. Как раз выйдет очередная статья Скитер о Турнире. Наверняка она пройдётся по школьным порядкам, в надежде зацепить Дамблдора. Не сомневайтесь, повод будет.

— Это хорошо, — снова улыбнулся Азирафель. — А кто такая Скитер?

— Не дай Мерлин вам это узнать! — Малфой поморщился. — Та блондинка с Прыткопишущим пером. Совершенно беспринципная особа.

— Это та леди, которая брала интервью у чемпионов? — догадался Азирафель.

— Интервью брала. Но только вот она — не леди. Остерегайтесь её, — неуловимым движением палочки Малфой привёл в порядок свой костюм. — Вы подадите мне знак о времени встречи?

— Нет, это может привлечь нежелательное внимание. Будет лучше, если вы словно невзначай окажетесь недалеко от моих комнат и заглянете на чай.

— А мистер Кроули?

— Даже не сомневайтесь! Он будет.

Азирафель был уверен, что Кроули одобрит план по набору неофитов в Орден его имени. Главное теперь — проследить, чтобы демон чересчур не увлёкся. А то с Антихристом им до сих пор как-то не везло, и большей частью это было обусловлено тем, что кое-кто потерял ребёнка. Не то чтобы Азирафель спешил кого-то обвинить, но если бы с самого начала они действовали вместе, то ничего подобного бы не случилось. И вообще, вместе так вместе!

К тому моменту, когда Азирафель выбрался из-под трибун, состязания уже закончились, и возбуждённые увиденным зрители — а зрелище наверняка было эффектным! — ждали объявления результатов. Малфоя уже и след простыл, зато Кроули разглядывал Азирафеля с таким интересом, что впору было начать отряхивать паутину с костюма. 

— Как всё прошло? — преувеличенно бодро поинтересовался Азирафель.

— Эффектное зрелище, как я и предполагал. А у тебя?

— Позже, — одними губами ответил он. — Кто победил?

— Конечно же, Поттер.

Кроули улыбнулся так широко, будто бы это была его победа. Хотя не стоило отрицать, что он активно поучаствовал в её подготовке. Надо ли говорить, что со стадиона Кроули направился в комнаты Азирафеля и сразу же устроился на диване, для разнообразия с бутылкой зелёного шартрёза, а не обычного виски.

— Итак, — начал он, едва заметив Азирафеля. — У тебя был такой вид, будто тебе удалось обхитрить дьявола.

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — сравнение было лестным, и Азирафель не смог сдержать улыбку. — Тебя сочли реинкарнацией Тёмного Лорда.

— Занятно, — Кроули потянулся, устраивая ноги на спинке. — Меня это к чему-то обязывает?

— Нет... думаю, что нет, — поправился Азирафель. — Проведёшь пару собраний, сплотишь их ряды... что там ещё?

— Заставлю написать пару отчётов, — кровожадно усмехнулся Кроули. — Отлично, мне подходит.

— И ты даже не поинтересуешься подробностями?

— Милый ангел, эти подробности были написаны у тебя на лице. Крупными буквами. Малфой сообщил тебе, что сделал интересные выводы, основываясь на... кстати, на чём он основывался?

— Не знаю, — буркнул Азирафель. — Он показал мне Метку и...

— Ты позабыл обо всём на свете, — продолжил Кроули. — Есть что-то ещё, о чём мне стоит знать?

— Он ещё посоветовал держаться подальше от той журналистки, с которой ты любезничал перед началом Турнира.

— Неужели ревнует?

— Говорит, что беспринципная особа и не остановится ни перед чем.

— А по мне так обыкновенная стерва, — Кроули зевнул и поправил очки горлышком бутылки. — Так Малфой показал тебе Метку и...

— Сказал, что она начала оживать с твоим появлением.

— Просто совпало, — Кроули задумчиво сделал пару глотков, а потом вдруг резко подскочил с дивана, словно собрался куда-то бежать, и так же быстро сел. — Ангел! А ведь у нас есть, кого расспросить про эту Метку!

— Точно! Твой...

— Ни слова больше! Он не мой, но про Метку расскажет. А заодно и про порядки, принятые в их милом обществе. Если уж ты так хочешь, чтобы я сыграл в их Лорда.

— Я этого не говорил! — обиделся Азирафель. — Я лишь считаю это целесообразным.

— Отличное слово, — подытожил Кроули. — За это стоит выпить!


	27. Chapter 27

Если себя Азирафель считал неплохим теоретиком и стратегом, то Кроули, вне всякого сомнения, был практиком и отлично разбирался в тактике. Именно потому их союз имел все шансы на успех, и именно поэтому с Барти им стоило беседовать вместе. Тот, кстати, ничуть не удивился, когда Азирафель пригласил его вечером в свои комнаты на чай. Кроули немного задерживался на отработках, назначать которые он явно научился у Снейпа. Если сначала Кроули считал их наказанием для себя, то теперь вошёл во вкус. И Азирафель ничуть не удивился, узнав, что на эти отработки мечтают попасть многие.

— Добрый вечер! — Барти, как успел заметить Азирафель, отличался пунктуальностью.

— Самый добрый. Угощайтесь.

Барти уселся на диван и, немного поёрзав, вопросительно взглянул на Азирафеля. Точно! Как можно было забыть?

— Потерпите минутку, дорогой, сейчас...

Азирафель избавил бедолагу от той гадости, что тот вынужден был принимать, и в который раз умилился его сходству с Кроули.

— Может быть, хотите чего покрепче? — предложил он. — У меня есть чудесный зелёный шартрёз, будете?

Но Барти отказался. Он с таким удовольствием устраивался на диване, что становилось ясно, насколько он скучает по своему телу. Жаль, облегчить его страданий Азирафель не мог, но зато мог немного побаловать не учтённой никем благодатью. Барти, наверное, понял, что произошло, а его тихое «спасибо» лишь подтвердило правильность действий. Горячее какао и нежные блинчики привнесли в атмосферу вечера гармонию, и Азирафель позволил себе немного увлечься угощением. Барти тоже с удовольствием налегал на штрудель, но о деле не забывал:

— На всякий случай я сказал Альбусу, что хочу к вам присмотреться. Ну, чтобы не вызывать ненужных вопросов.

— Вы умница, Барти, и всё делаете правильно.

За свою жизнь Азирафель не встречал ещё человека, столь остро реагирующего на похвалу. Или, быть может, ему в голову не приходило кого-то хвалить, но результатом он остался доволен. Он ещё собирался сказать, что уважает такое упорство в достижении цели, но помешало появление Кроули.

— Это чёрт знает что такое! — возмущённо начал он. — Братья Уизли выкупили очередь на мои отработки на месяц вперёд.

— Это популярность, — развёл руками Азирафель.

— Нет, ангел, это твоё пагубное влияние на процесс воспитания. У тебя даже овцы соответствуют...

Однако, противореча его словам, нарисованные овцы построились ровной колонной и с громким блеянием начали движение, едва ли не маршируя. Азирафель с трудом сдержал улыбку:

— Хочешь какао, Кроули?

— Нет! Я буду виски. Мне надо лечить нервы.

Надо сказать, что Барти обладал очень выразительной мимикой, и прямо сейчас на него было приятно посмотреть — он откровенно восхищался Кроули, даже не замечая этого.

— Наше маленькое собрание прошу считать открытым! — Кроули стукнул ложечкой по пустой чашке, которая тут же наполнилась янтарной жидкостью. — Ангел, тебе слово.

Азирафель прочистил горло и начал:

— Итак, минувшим утром под трибунами стадиона у меня была интересная встреча...

— Ты бы ещё про яблоню рассказал, — фыркнул Кроули, перехватывая инициативу. — Итак, Барти, дело в том, что Люциус Малфой почувствовал какие-то изменения в своей Метке, которые связал с нашим появлением и сделал глубокомысленные, но ошибочные выводы.

— Он решил, что вы?..

— Что-то в этом роде, — подтвердил Кроули. — Даже не знаю, должно ли мне это польстить.

— Должно, — горячо заверил Барти. — Хотя, конечно, Малфой... очень скользкий тип.

— Мне так не показалось.

Азирафель решил заступиться за главу Попечительского совета, которого уже успел немного скомпрометировать. Исключительно по неосторожности и без всякого умысла.

— Вы его просто мало знаете, Азирафель, — Барти поморщился. — Видели бы вы, во что он превратил суд над собой!

— А его судили?

— Как и всех нас, — Барти, досадливо морщась, потёр Метку. — Только вот из зала суда он вышел сам, а всех остальных вывели. Кроме Снейпа... но тот вообще неприятный тип.

— Снейп тоже? — изумился Кроули, и Азирафель вспомнил, что так и не рассказал ему про пояснения Дамблдора о подслушанном Пророчестве.

— Да тут через одного... кто подвизался в одном Ордене, кто в другом. Это была война, — Барти скривился. — И все оказались в одинаковом дерьме, но победителей не судят, а проигравших очень даже... если ты не Малфой, конечно.

Всё-таки это была обида, и Азирафель мог его понять. Когда отец отправляет тебя в тюрьму, а кто-то — чья вина не меньше твоей! — продолжает наслаждаться свободой, это ранит душу.

— Там был настоящий ад, — продолжал Барти. — Вы даже не представляете...

— Куда уж нам, — хмыкнул Кроули. — Но про ад вы нам расскажете позже.

Бедолагу, которому было просто жизненно необходимо выплеснуть эту боль, даже стало жаль. Поэтому Азирафель решил выслушать его позже, в спокойной обстановке. Лично он не знал такой беды, которую не помогли бы пережить какао и блинчики. И доброе слово, конечно.

— Хорошо, — мгновенно согласился Барти, словно устыдившись своего порыва, — но всё же Малфою не следует доверять.

— Он говорит о сторонниках, которые ждут возрождения Лорда.

— Ждут они, — зло оскалился Барти. — В шутовских колпаках развлекаются с магглами. Серьёзная заявка на успех... видел я их на чемпионате по квиддичу. Горстка юродивых на ярмарке выглядит убедительнее.

— Не стоит недооценивать потенциал...

Кроули забылся и снял очки, собираясь протереть их стёкла. Или он это сделал специально? Барти не мог отвести взгляд от глаз Кроули — янтарно-жёлтых с вертикальным зрачком. К его чести, он не стал задавать глупых вопросов, а просто кивнул, делая вид, что не произошло ничего особенного. Всё-таки хоть Кроули и не признавал отцовства, перед Барти он откровенно рисовался, стараясь произвести впечатление. Хотя куда уж сильнее? Тогда Азирафель решил направить разговор в деловое русло:

— Малфой говорил о каком-то дневнике Лорда, отданном ему на хранение. Барти, вы не знаете, о чём речь?

— Полагаю, о неких артефактах, которые Тёмный Лорд отдал самым близким последователям. Беллатрикс очень гордилась этой честью.

Угу... а Малфой, вероятно, не очень. Иначе он вряд ли допустил бы утрату артефакта. С другой стороны, речь ведь шла о Поттере, с которым никакие законы не работали, потому что он был порождением беззакония. Кроули не стал переспрашивать, но Азирафель не сомневался, что он ещё распорядится этим знанием.

— Барти, а в чём смысл этой вашей Метки? Ну, разумеется, кроме тайного знака, чтобы никто из членов вашего Ордена не остался неопознанным, — Кроули не смог сдержать ехидную улыбку.

— Это не просто тайный знак, — Барти явно задела ирония Кроули. — Благодаря ему Лорд мог вызвать любого, где бы тот ни находился.

А вот это уже становилось интересным. Кроули подался вперёд:

— И как оно работало?

— Лорд касался Метки, желая увидеть кого-то из своих последователей, и тому только и оставалось, что аппарировать на его призыв.

— Он мог вызвать только одного?

— Одного или всех. Как пожелает.

Кроули взглянул на Азирафеля, явно озадаченный таким оригинальным способом приглашения. А что он хотел? В этом мире телефонные будки были лифтами в Министерство, а не средствами связи. Вот они и выкручивались. Как умели.

— А как ощущался этот вызов? — Кроули всегда был очень любопытным.

Барти поморщился и словно нехотя признался:

— Как боль. Сначала терпимая, но, если не поторопиться, она усиливалась до почти невыносимой.

Однако. Азирафель покрутил шеей, чувствуя, что она немного затекла. А этот Тёмный Лорд большой затейник.


	28. Chapter 28

Кроули был далёк от сочувствия, особенно к прошлому, но Метка его явно заинтересовала:

— Вы же не станете возражать... — он скривился, как после дешёвого виски, и почти приказал: — Дайте мне руку.

Барти не возражал, даже когда Кроули принялся сначала поглаживать Метку, а потом и вовсе лизнул её, прикрыв глаза, словно к чему-то прислушиваясь. Азирафель с интересом наблюдал: ему и раньше приходилось сталкиваться с проявлениями необычной демонической чувствительности, но сейчас тот явно обнаружил что-то загадочное. Ладонь Кроули на несколько мгновений замерла над мордой змеи, прежде чем её накрыть.

— Он наносил её огнём?

— Да, — лицо Барти вытянулось от удивления. — Но как вы...

— Мне и в голову не могло прийти, что этот ритуал не только станет известным где-то ещё, но и будет так извращён, — Кроули взглянул в глаза Азирафелю. — Ты ведь понимаешь, ангел? Ты ведь всё понимаешь?

Но Азирафель мог только догадываться. Может, Барти не преувеличивал, когда говорил про ад? А Кроули вдруг раздвинул пальцы и зашипел, пристально глядя змее в нарисованные глаза. Когда та начала извиваться, он облизнулся, и Азирафелю почудилось, что кончик языка демона раздвоился. А вот Барти, похоже, испытывал нешуточную боль, потому что побледнел и вжался в диван, стараясь не двигаться, а над губой у него выступили бисеринки пота. Но при этом он терпеливо молчал.

Наконец Кроули закончил. Всё ещё продолжая удерживать руку Барти, он плеснул в чашку виски и проследил, чтобы тот его выпил. Глотками, как воду.

— Ненавижу несвободу, — прошептал Кроули, отстраняясь.

Барти потрясённо разглядывал чистую кожу руки, где минуту назад красовалась Тёмная Метка. Азирафелю стало интересно, что всё же сподвигло Кроули настолько вмешаться в дела смертных, но он не спешил задавать вопросы. Во-первых, потому что догадывался, что именно может услышать в ответ, а во-вторых, ему не хотелось ещё больше шокировать Барти.

— Но как? Я же теперь... не с Ним... получается...

— Вы теперь можете быть с кем угодно, — усмехнулся Кроули. — Или без этого украшения вам вдруг расхотелось воскрешать Тёмного Лорда?

— Нет, но...

А ответил Кроули уже Азирафелю. На незаданный вопрос. Как умел лишь он:

— Свобода выбора, ангел. Желание, воля, умение принимать собственные решения... всё то, чего Она лишила...

Кроули замолчал и отвернулся. Эта фраза не нуждалась в продолжении. И ангелы, и демоны были лишь проводниками Её воли. Так задумывалось изначально. Именно в этом был план. Гениальный в своей непостижимости. И именно с ним Азирафель пытался сверяться, проживая среди смертных и подталкивая их к свету. Несильно, лишь немного направляя и подсвечивая путь. Фигурально выражаясь. А Кроули должен был, наоборот, подталкивать их к тьме. Но потом что-то пошло не так.

Азирафель мог с точностью назвать то самое мгновение, когда это началось, тот самый миг. Миг, когда он вдруг понял, что в их Соглашении с Кроули не будет ничего дурного, если они оба станут придерживаться нейтралитета, оставляя право выбора человеку. В конце концов, разве не так Она задумывала изначально? Зачем-то же Она наделила людей свободой воли? Разве не в гармонии всё дело? Не в красоте? Не в любви?

— Но... — быстро охмелевший Барти с трудом подбирал слова. — Получается, я вышел из Ордена? И что теперь делать?.. Как жить?.. И зачем?..

Кроули щёлкнул пальцами, погружая его в сон.

— Ну, ангел, теперь ты понял, что этот идиот не может быть моим сыном?

— У вас много общего, — Азирафель попытался улыбнуться, хотя ему и было слишком грустно. — Вы оба скатились по наклонной, и оба любите задавать вопросы.

Кроули скептически ухмыльнулся:

— Ну-ну... как же ты любишь всё романтизировать! Попробуй расспросить этого идиота про его прыжок в озеро кипящей серы. Думаешь, ад внизу? Как бы не так. Каждый несёт в себе частичку ада... разумеется, кроме тебя, ангел!

Пока Азирафель раздумывал над ответом, Кроули, наплевав на приличия, приложился к горлышку бутылки, осушая её почти до дна. Всем своим видом он показывал, что разговор окончен, и для подстраховки разбудил Барти очередным щелчком пальцев.

— Всё ещё жалеешь, что я стёр рабское клеймо? Могу нарисовать другое. Точно такое же, даже лучше... потому что через него нельзя будет наказать... просто картинка, соглашайся.

— Кроули, не надо! — Азирафель попытался унять разошедшегося демона.

— А почему нет, ангел? Мальчик не знает, каково это быть свободным... а свободу надо ценить! К свободе надо стремиться... за неё надо рвать глотку... зубами...

— Кроули, ты пьян.

— Да. И что с того? Скажу больше, я не хочу трезветь, потому что так меньше болит. Вот он подтвердит, — Кроули ткнул пальцем в сторону. — Скажи, Барти? А?

Азирафель, разумеется, одобрял свободу выбора, но не когда так корёжит того, кто для неё не создан.

— Кроули, давай уже трезвей.

Он взглянул на Азирафеля с непонятной тоской и, пробормотав, что тот из него вьёт верёвки, избавился от избытков алкоголя в организме. Разумеется, Кроули ничуть от этого не повеселел, поэтому сразу же заставил протрезветь Барти. Наверняка, чтобы не страдать в одиночку. 

— Итак, Барти, — мрачно начал Кроули, — Метку я тебе возвращать не стану. Исключительно потому, что тогда я стану твоим хозяином, а для меня радость владения таким идиотом слишком сомнительна.

— Кроули, зачем... — попытался остановить его Азирафель.

— Хозяином? — переспросил ошарашенный таким поворотом Барти.

— А кем ещё? Тот, кто ставит рабское клеймо, автоматически становится хозяином.

— Но...

— Не ожидал? Думал, вступил в элитный клуб? Ха! Когда же вы все поймёте, что цена есть даже у какой-то дурацкой утки в пруду, а не только...

— Кроули... — попытался предостеречь Азирафель.

— Я всё сказал, — тот с усмешкой показал ладони, — и умываю руки.

— Но вы сами... — Барти прикусил губу и явно не собирался сдаваться. — У вас же тоже есть Метка. 

— Где?

— Здесь, — он осторожно потёр правый висок.

Точно! За все эти годы крошечная чёрная змейка, украшающая Кроули, настолько примелькалась, что Азирафель перестал её замечать, считая чем-то вроде родимого пятна. Он никогда не спрашивал, откуда взялся этот знак, и, очевидно, правильно делал. Кроули скривился и начудесил себе небольшое зеркало, в которое принялся пристально изучать чёрные завитки змеиного тела. Когда он недовольно нахмурился, Азирафель не выдержал:

— Тебе идёт.

— Да неужели?

— Да, — Азирафель одобрительно улыбнулся. — Что бы это ни означало, оно выглядит... как это?.. стильно!

— Да?! — глаза Кроули округлились.

— Да. Именно стильно. И красиво, — Азирафель несколько раз кивнул, подтверждая свои слова. — Красиво.

Кроули смотрел на него с таким подозрением, что можно было подумать, будто Азирафель признался в организации преступного синдиката. А что здесь такого? И змейка красивая, и сам Кроули тоже... очень неплох, особенно на вкус Азирафеля, в жизни которого неугомонный демон успел уже занять особое место, и общение с которым стало своеобразной привычкой. Именно привычкой, от которой почти невозможно отказаться... ну, или не почти...

Взгляд Кроули смягчился, и в нём появилось что-то такое, чему Азирафель не мог подобрать названия. Как наваждение... казалось, вот-вот, ещё немного... и даже время чудесным образом будто остановилось, чтобы дать возможность понять...

— Это не клеймо, — вдруг прохрипел Барти. — Я понял...

Кроули моргнул и отвёл взгляд. Волшебство развеялось, словно его и не было.


	29. Chapter 29

Азирафель ничуть не сомневался, что Кроули сделает всё, как надо, и армия Пожирателей Смерти встанет под его руку, как когда-то армия ведьмоловов. Помнится, когда Азирафель только об этом узнал, сильно обеспокоился, но оказалось, что за Шедвеллом стоит не так много людей, не больше десятка, а ещё его люди не берутся за слишком рискованные предприятия и готовы работать за очень скромную плату. Поэтому с самого утра настроение было просто отличным, и на завтрак Азирафель пришёл чуть раньше обычного. Он даже успел обсудить с Хуч погоду и ощутимую пользу хереса, разумеется, если не увлекаться, как это позволяла себе Трелони.

— Доброе утро, — Кроули фальшиво улыбнулся фыркнувшей Хуч и подвинул блюдо с блинчиками поближе к Азирафелю.

— Доброе? Да вы шутите!

— Я не умею шутить, — почти серьёзно отозвался Кроули. — Совсем.

С этим Азирафель мог бы и поспорить, но ему помешал шорох множества крыльев. К традиции разносить корреспонденцию совами он никак не мог привыкнуть, потому что ценил комфорт и гигиену своего человеческого тела, с чем плохо сочетались перья и помёт в пище. Обычно Азирафель чуть отклонялся от стола, и никто не замечал, что он самым чудесным образом избавлен от этого безобразия, но на этот раз почту принёс филин Кроули. Не зря этот комок перьев был назван «невоспитанным» и «бестолковым»! Газету он уронил, а точнее бросил прямо в тарелку Азирафеля, поглядывая при этом на Кроули с видом триумфатора. Хорошо хоть не нагадил!

— Только этого ещё не хватало! — прошипел Кроули, забирая «Ежедневный Пророк».

Зря Азирафель решил, что недовольство относится к вредной птице: дело было совсем не в испорченном типографской краской сиропе. Совсем нет! Первую полосу «Пророка» украшал их совместный с Кроули движущийся портрет под броской надписью «Личным примером». Азирафель подвинулся поближе и, заглядывая через плечо Кроули, начал читать. По жанру это был скорее дамский роман, презрительно названный одним из посетителей его магазина «лавбургером». Но зачем это в газете? Выдавать домыслы за новость дня было, кажется, чересчур даже для этого мира.

— Стерва! — прошипел Кроули.

— Кто? — переспросил Азирафель, продолжая читать о «тайном и страстном романе».

— Скитер! Это её отвратительного пера дело! «Влюблённый взгляд профессора маггловедения светился за чёрными, как ночь, стёклами очков», — процитировал Кроули, зло скривив губы. — Что она там могла увидеть?!

— «И многим стоило бы поучиться называть любимого ангелом», — прочитал Азирафель. — Но ты ведь не это имел в виду, правда?

— Не это! — Кроули опасно шипел. — Совсем не это!

— А мне понравилось, как она описывает тебя, — поделился впечатлениями Азирафель. — «Его раскованная походка не оставит равнодушным никого. Грация опасного хищника...»

— Ах, помолчи! Кажется, я знаю, чем занять неофитов с рисунками на руках. 

Азирафель уже собрался напомнить Кроули об осторожности, когда вдруг осознал, что в зале стоит непривычная тишина. Он оторвал взгляд от газеты и понял, что внимание всех присутствующих направлено на них. М-да... в свете этой статейки даже их поза выглядела... гм-м... несколько провокационной. И что теперь делать? Кроули тоже заметил повышенное внимание к их персонам и, широко улыбнувшись, обнял Азирафеля за плечи:

— Вы хотите об этом поговорить? 

Ответом стало напряжённое молчание зрителей, и Азирафель уловил довольный взгляд Дамблдора, который, забывшись, начал макать печенье в солонку.

— Ну, нет так нет! — резюмировал Кроули и недобро усмехнулся: — У вас был шанс.

Он аккуратно свернул газету и, отодвигая её в сторону, любезно улыбнулся Хуч:

— Романом эту ерунду никто бы не стал читать. Хотите выпить?

Хуч потрясённо кивнула:

— Коньяка. На два пальца.

Всё-таки Кроули был джентльменом, и Азирафель порадовался, что он вспомнил про палочку, когда, следуя желанию леди, превратил чашки в бокалы, а чай — в коньяк. Обычно он просто щёлкал пальцами, что было гораздо эффектнее. Повернувшись к Хуч, Кроули убрал руку с плеча Азирафеля, но её тепло ощущалось ещё долго.

Тишина в зале не могла продолжаться вечно. Свист братьев Уизли со стороны гриффиндорского стола поддержали аплодисменты студентов со Слизерина, но с этой вакханалией быстро справились деканы факультетов, и зал снова наполнил обычный гул голосов, перемежаемый редкими смешками. Может быть, заинтересованных взглядов в сторону Кроули стало чуть больше, но он никогда не страдал от недостатка внимания. Азирафель достал из кармана Пушка и позволил ему облизать с тарелки размазанный газетой сироп. И даже покрошил в него печенье.

Завтрак закончился, как обычно, и, уходя, Азирафель захватил с собой скандальную газету. Во-первых, потому что не любил оставлять на столе мусор, а во-вторых, ему захотелось без лишних свидетелей перечитать статью и, самое главное, рассмотреть фотокарточки. Лишь только потому, что никогда прежде ему не доводилось видеть себя и Кроули со стороны.

— Только не говори, что ты поверил в эту чушь! 

Азирафель, наверное, впервые пожалел, что не запер дверь библиотеки и от Кроули тоже. Почему-то объяснять свой интерес было некомфортно. Тем более что ничего особенного не произошло.

— Конечно, нет, Кроули, кто бы в такое поверил?! Ты — демон, я — ангел. Ничего не изменилось, — Азирафелю казалось, что его голос звучит очень убедительно. — Просто я захотел рассмотреть двигающиеся фотоснимки. Было бы любопытно оживить так некоторые статичные иллюстрации там... у нас дома.

— Действительно, — ехидно отозвался Кроули. — Кто бы в такое поверил? Только лишь одна Рита Скитер.

— Да брось ты! Она лишь пишет то, что можно хорошо продать. Ты заинтересовал её, вот и...

— Я и не сомневался, что ты всё поймёшь правильно, — проворчал успокоенный Кроули. — Зато визит председателя Попечительского совета Хогвартса теперь оправдан.

— Чем же?!

— Ангел, не тупи! Он теперь может вполне официально потребовать объяснений, которые мы с тобой ему предоставим. Это называется «легитимность».

Азирафель не стал сообщать Кроули, что тот несколько исказил суть термина, потому что прекрасно понял, что он этим хотел сказать. Как и всегда.

— Будет лучше, если я сам встречу Малфоя и провожу его к себе, а ты потом к нам присоединишься, — предложил он. — В конце концов, кто из нас Тёмный Лорд? 

— Думаешь, надо соответствовать в мелочах?

— Конечно, и мне кажется, что ты смог бы достоверно его изобразить, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — У тебя хорошо получается такое.

— Какое?

— Необычное, — подобрал нужное слово Азирафель. — Ты в этом особенно хорош.

Кажется, Кроули остался доволен комплиментом. Он отправился к себе, ворча, что хорош не только в этом, правда, никто не ценит. Будто бы хоть на каплю сомневался в собственной привлекательности. 

К встрече Азирафель готовился основательно. Он попросил Винки подать не только суши, но и устрицы, которые прекрасно сочетались с вином, обнаруженным совершенно случайно в одной комнатке на восьмом этаже. При случае надо бы там немного покопаться — наверняка отыщется много интересного! — ну а пока довольствоваться малым. Кстати, парящие в воздухе свечи добавляли немного романтики в любую обстановку, но лишними точно не были. Как и натёртое до блеска столовое серебро, и хрусталь, сверкающий множеством граней, и белоснежные салфетки с серебристыми вензелями. 

Азирафель настолько увлёкся приготовлениями, что едва не упустил момент, когда Пушистик попытался соорудить себе гнездо из утренней газеты, и даже оторвал уголок. Пришлось переложить её в верхний ящик комода. Удержаться и не взглянуть ещё раз на фотокарточку не вышло. Конечно же, то, что Скитер написала про взгляд Кроули, было лишь домыслом, но вот едва заметная улыбка вовсе не померещилась Азирафелю, как и удивительно мягкое выражение лица демона, которое вполне можно было счесть нежным.


	30. Chapter 30

За бокалом «Шато Лафит» Люциус оказался очень приятным собеседником. Азирафелю были близки его взгляды на литературу, театр и живопись, но вот плоды прогресса они оценивали по-разному. В этом вопросе Малфоя мог бы поддержать Кроули, который почему-то опаздывал. Наверное, Тёмный Лорд вызывал у своих последователей огромное уважение, потому что никакого недовольства по поводу его отсутствия Малфой не испытывал. Или тщательно скрывал.

— А что вы скажете о мётлах, дорогой Люциус? Вам нравится летать?

— Пожалуй, я предпочту аппарацию. Ни разу не встречал метлы с удобной посадкой. Производители больше озабочены скоростью и маневренностью, — Малфой взглянул на Азирафеля сквозь бокал, опасно качнув его, но не расплескав ни капли. — Мне иногда кажется, что влияние квиддича повсюду. Вы, кстати, тоже не похожи на любителя полётов.

— Упаси меня Бог, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Особенно в непогоду.

— А вот помню однажды...

Люциус замер с бокалом, напряжённо вглядываясь за плечо Азирафеля. Похоже, наконец-то появился Кроули, а Малфой никак не мог решить, насколько официальна их встреча, и как следует приветствовать Тёмного Лорда, до сих пор вроде бы сохранявшего инкогнито.

— Люциус, вы плохо воспитали сына.

Малфой побледнел, и в его взгляде мелькнула паника:

— Он... жив?

Если Кроули и удивился, то не подал вида.

— Скорее, жив. Полагаю, месяц отработки у Снейпа может сделать из Homo erectus Homo sapiens. Но это не точно.

Немного успокоенный Малфой прошептал:

— Что он натворил?

Азирафелю это, кстати, тоже было очень интересно. Кроули поморщился и, обойдя комнату, остановился у картины с овечками, которые, тонко уловив его настроение, тут же построились и начали маршировать, тревожно блея.

— Даже тупые нарисованные овцы всё поняли, — усмехнулся Кроули, — и лишь Малфой с Поттером...

— Они вместе? — во взгляде Малфоя снова отразилась паника, но он сумел взять себя в руки.

— О нет! Они умудряются пакостить поодиночке. Но в одно время!

Азирафель понял, что пора вмешаться, иначе разговор никогда не перейдёт в конструктивное русло. Пар следовало выпускать небольшими порциями.

— Кроули, тебе стоит промочить горло.

— А? — гнев в его взгляде сменила сосредоточенная осмысленность. — Да. Пожалуй.

После того как Кроули осушил бокал, Азирафель осторожно поинтересовался:

— И что же они натворили?

— Поттер пытался поймать в кабинете Снейпа Барти Крауча, — Кроули скривился, отвечая на незаданный вопрос, — безуспешно, разумеется. И пока мы с профессором Хмури выясняли природу этой странной фантазии, в другом конце замка юный Малфой устроил фотосессию. В «бентли». Групповое фото в салоне по сиклю с человека, на подножке — восемь сиклей, а лёжа на капоте — галеон. 

Малфой, казалось, старался не дышать, а Азирафеля же такая предприимчивость сильно восхитила, но оставались вопросы:

— Люциус, вы покупали сыну фотоаппарат? Это же накладно...

— Камера принадлежала некоему Криви, который с лёгкостью вступил в сговор с Малфоем и даже подписал некий контракт, по которому прибыль делилась в соотношении шестьдесят на сорок в пользу организатора мероприятия.

— Я приму меры, — пообещал Малфой.

— Я их уже принял. Профессор Снейп пообещал проявить изобретательность на отработках, и я ему верю.

— Он может, — подтвердил Малфой.

Однако эта новость явно успокоила чадолюбивого отца. Неужели он и вправду боялся за жизнь сына? И хотя из-за надвигающегося Апокалипсиса Азирафель и признавал необходимость в Тёмном Лорде — хотя бы для избавления от сатанинского отродья! — но его методы пока вызывали много нареканий. Взять, к примеру, те же метки, или обязательное коленопреклонение с целованием подола мантии... так и до оргий недалеко. Надо бы у Барти расспросить о последних поподробнее. Кроули, конечно, может и поучаствовать в подобном, но лучше бы не. К тому же это пойдёт во вред их Соглашению о равновесии. Да и вообще... лучше не надо!

Кроули несколько долгих мгновений разглядывал Малфоя, — наверняка, чтобы обрести подходящий настрой! — а потом вкрадчиво улыбнулся:

— Люциус, мой скользкий друг, скажи мне, как ты догадался. Уж будь любезен.

— Мой Лорд, вас невозможно не узнать, какое бы обличье вы не избрали.

— И всё же. Я желаю знать, что меня выдало.

— Всё, мой Лорд! Воля, сила, взгляд, походка...

Кроули на мгновение не смог сдержать недоумения:

— Но Дамблдор...

— Он теряет хватку. Не заметить вас прямо у себя под носом, да ещё взять на должность профессора... Мой Лорд, это лишний раз доказывает прогрессирующее слабоумие Дамблдора. Я частенько с ним общаюсь, — Люциус выразительно вздохнул и добавил: — По долгу службы, разумеется. Так вот, кроме скандалов его больше ничего не интересует.

— Правда?

— Да, — Люциус улыбнулся. — Позвольте сделать вам комплимент, мой Лорд. Ход со скандалом просто блестящий. Ни за что не поверю, чтобы вы позволили Скитер написать о вашем мнимом романе без далекоидущих планов.

— Пожалуй, ты прав, Люциус, — натянуто улыбнулся Кроули. — Роман мнимый, цель великая, но вернёмся к нашим баранам. Кто остался мне верен из тех, кому удалось сохранить свободу?

— Все, мой Лорд.

— Все?

— Разумеется, кроме Каркарова. На суде он сдал всех.

Азирафель едва не выдал своего удивления. Каркаров тоже из них? Вот этот упивающийся собственной важностью? Он тоже?! 

— Ему это зачтётся, — пообещал Кроули. — А Снейп?

Люциус замер.

— А разве вы... мне казалось, здесь в замке он служит вам — он же всегда исполнял ваши _особые_ поручения, мой Лорд.

Вот как?! Особые? Азирафель отвёл взгляд и принялся наблюдать за маршем овечек, чтобы не испортить игру Кроули. До сих пор тот действовал идеально — Малфой даже не заметил подмены.

— Мне лишь интересно узнать, как ему удалось избежать тюрьмы.

— Я наверняка не знаю. Вам лучше спросить это у него.

— Я так и сделаю, — Кроули превратил вино в виски и отсалютовал бокалом ошарашенному этим чудом Малфою. — Но ведь ты понимаешь, что я пригласил тебя не за этим?

Азирафель прикусил язык, чтобы не напомнить, что Малфой сам искал этой встречи, потому что тот сдержанно кивнул:

— Да, мой Лорд. Я готов к новому заданию.

— Хорошо. Мне нужны отчёты о том, как все вы провели время без меня.

— Мой Лорд... 

Малфой казался слишком удивлённым для такого простого задания, и Азирафель испугался, не перегнул ли Кроули палку. Но тот быстро ориентировался.

— Ты, мой исполнительный друг, передашь им мою волю и соберёшь эти отчёты.

— Но это же...

— Ныне, когда мы, наконец, встретились, — многозначительно прервал его Кроули, — всем должно отчитаться за Деяния минувшего времени.

— Деяния... — поморщился Малфой.

— Ты чем-то недоволен, отец моего предприимчивого ученика?

— Мой Лорд! — Малфой побледнел, явно вспоминая, с кем имеет дело.

— Итак. Каждый из вас напишет отчёт за эти тринадцать лет, а ты, Люциус, соберёшь эти отчёты и проследишь, чтобы в них не было фатальных ошибок. Это понятно?

— Да, мой Лорд, — голос Малфоя дрогнул. — У Снейпа тоже собирать?

— У Снейпа я сам соберу, — разрешил Кроули, — и если он отчитается полнее, чем остальные, я буду очень разочарован. И вам будет больнее, чем мне.

И где только Кроули такому научился? Хотя... он же демон! Как бы ни хотелось Азирафелю об этом забыть. Малфой заверил, что всё понял и всё сделает, чтобы не разочаровать Повелителя, после чего ушёл, явно находясь под большим впечатлением. После того как за ним закрылась дверь, Кроули с видом заговорщика достал из кармана сложенный кусок пергамента и бесполезную палочку.

— Ты хочешь показать мне фокус? — Азирафель сделал вид, что желает подыграть.

— Почти! — Кроули несколько раз стукнул по пергаменту палочкой от суши, пообещав, что замышляет только шалость. — Тебе это понравится, ангел!

Азирафель подошёл поближе и потрясённо уставился на проступающие очертания какой-то карты с множеством точек.

— Тебе это точно понравится!


	31. Chapter 31

Точки на карте беспрестанно двигались, и если попытаться всмотреться в одну из них, то можно было разобрать крохотное имя. Азирафелю пришло на ум сравнение с личинками жуков или муравьями, и он скривился. За все годы жизни на земле он так и не полюбил насекомых.

— Ангел, это же классно! — попытался убедить его Кроули.

— Ну, не знаю, — Азирафель поморщился. — Что в этом может быть хорошего?

— Мы сможем наблюдать за всеми обитателями замка, — воодушевился Кроули.

— А зачем?

— Карта показывает истинное имя человека. Хорошо, что отца нашего Крауча зовут так же, и Поттер ничего не понял, решив, что министерский чиновник зачем-то решил навестить Снейпа. Ночью.

— А зачем Барти пошёл к Снейпу?

— Может, хотел убить? — Кроули нахмурился. — Ангел, вот только не надо делать такое лицо! Люди иногда убивают друг друга. Им это свойственно. И особенно часто они это делают из-за политических разногласий. А тут бывшие коллеги... это ж классика!

Азирафель вздохнул:

— Иными словами, карта — всего лишь игрушка. Большей частью бесполезная.

— Ангел, но она же даёт возможность...

— Кроули, замок слишком большой. Одновременно наблюдать за всеми точками — бессмысленное занятие. Посмотри сам, они просто движутся. Хаотично.

— Зато можно следить за входами! Например, в гостиные факультетов. Или в замок.

— Когда нет никакого другого занятия, то да, — Азирафель заметил, как это расстроило Кроули, и поспешил подсластить пилюлю. — Но зато во время ночных дежурств ты всегда сможешь обнаружить нарушителей.

— Именно, — обрадовался Кроули. — Поэтому я заберу её себе.

Азирафель улыбнулся:

— Значит, ты решил озадачить людей Лорда написанием отчётов? Не слишком ли мелко?

— Пф-ф! Ангел, если даже демоны умудрились погрязнуть в бумажках, подбирая слова, то смертным велел... в общем, повелело мироздание. Ты не представляешь, сколько сил отнимает написание отчётов!

— Только вот толку в них никакого. Антихриста ты всё равно потерял.

— Мы потеряли, — поправил Кроули.

— Антихрист был потерян, — согласился Азирафель, — несмотря на твои бравые отчёты.

— Можно подумать, ты не докладывал своим.

— Я просто рассказывал, что всё идёт по нашему плану.

— Угу. А в итоге этот план оказался настолько непостижимым, что я даже рад, что мы очутились здесь.

— Кроули, но как же Армагеддон?!

— Если бы про ребёнка стало известно кому-то из наших, ни до какого конца света я бы просто не дожил. У нас не пишут строгие записки, предпочитая иные методы. И могу тебя уверить — очень действенные методы.

— Кроули, но нам же всё равно не удастся здесь отсидеться.

— Я очень надеюсь, что мы вернёмся, когда до нас уже никому не будет дела, а нашему начальству только и останется, что вяло переругиваться, выясняя, что пошло не так, и почему финал настолько непостижим.

— Кроули, но твои же всё равно спросят про ребёнка...

— А у меня будет алиби! Не был, не знаю, не замечал! И пусть теперь Хастур покрутится. Я-то пропал не по своей вине, а вот кое-кто не уследил.

Азирафель окончательно запутался. Ему даже на несколько мгновений показалось, что Кроули собирается остаться здесь навсегда, но ведь это не могло быть правдой? Или могло? Это у Азирафеля там был свой дом, коллекция книг, любимые ресторанчики, а квартира Кроули никуда не делась. Как и его машина. Пропали только цветы, но это такая мелочь, а ещё здесь не было начальства, что было несомненным плюсом. Для Кроули.

— Ты не хочешь возвращаться? — голос Азирафеля предательски дрогнул оттого, что перехватило дыханье.

Кроули несколько мгновений изучающе разглядывал Азирафеля, прежде чем ответить:

— Отнесись к этому, как к каникулам. Или отпуску. По паре месяцев за каждое тысячелетие... даже мало выходит.

— Не то чтобы ты сильно утруждался.

— Как и ты, ангел, — улыбнулся Кроули. — Именно поэтому так поздно и так недолго, но нам с тобой хватит. А то, что при этом мы решим проблему Антихриста, можно считать подработкой.

— А мы её решим? — Азирафель позволил себе усомниться.

— Обязательно. Событие такого масштаба одновременно изменит все реальности. Всё будет хорошо, ангел. Всё будет просто зашибись насколько прекрасно!

В отличие от Кроули Азирафель был реалистом и прекрасно знал, что если для этого будет хоть одна возможность — то всё пойдёт не так. Но ведь в их силах это предусмотреть и предотвратить? И надо сказать, справляются они довольно неплохо. Мальчика нашли, борца с ним тоже. Оставалось лишь проследить, чтобы никто не помешал, но для этого как раз и созывается целая армия Пожирателей смерти, до которой армии ведьмоловов Шедвелла было расти и расти. И всё-таки какое-то смутное беспокойство одолевало Азирафеля. Не иначе, шалят нервы.

***

Завтрак в Большом зале был по обыкновению уныл. Не выспавшиеся студенты вяло стучали ложками и запивали традиционную овсянку тыквенным соком. К счастью, за профессорским столом была возможность разнообразить меню, чем Азирафель и пользовался. Винки ему настолько в этом потакала, что даже завела специальную тарелку для Пушка, куда крошила печенье и фрукты. Дамблдор предложил пушистику пастилу и, не скрывая умиления, разглядывал, как быстро существо поглощает угощение.

— Аластор, а что если нам всем обзавестись такими фамильярами? 

— Нет, Альбус, это будет слишком накладно. Попечительский совет разорится на печенье.

— Ты слишком строг к Совету.

— Нет, я слишком хорошо знаю его председателя.

Азирафель сделал глоток какао, размышляя о хитросплетениях правды и лжи, которой каждый раз его удивлял Барти, лихо играющий роль старого вояки. И ведь его слова, по сути, были правдивы, но вот лично он наверняка вкладывал в них несколько иной смысл.

— Ангел, с ним надо бы поговорить о вчерашнем...

Кроули, как никто другой, умел сказать о проблеме открыто и при этом сформулировать так, что его слова были понятны только тому, для кого предназначались. 

— Я этим займусь, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — После завтрака.

— Будь так любезен, а то у меня уроки.

Так и получилось, что проходя мимо Барти, Азирафель пригласил его «на два слова», прекрасно зная, что у того сейчас по расписанию нет уроков. И пока Барти хромал до библиотеки, Азирафель не только успел распорядиться о десерте и фруктах, но и проследить, как расторопная Винки сервировала стол.

— Опять блинчики? После завтрака? — Барти довольно правдоподобно изобразил ужас.

— Это те-самые-блинчики, — Азирафель понизил голос до таинственного шёпота, — которые помогают поддерживать любую беседу.

— Неужели на Веритассеруме? — и заметив удивлённый взгляд Азирафеля, Барти пояснил: — Это сыворотка правды. И меня всё ещё поражает избирательность ваших знаний.

— Невозможно знать всё, — Азирафель погладил корешок книги, которую отложил себе для чтения.

— Вы, как всегда, правы. Даже когда читаете сказки.

— Иногда в сказках можно найти самую важную информацию, — улыбнулся Азирафель, откладывая в сторону немного потрёпанные «Сказки барда Бидля». — Но там не написано, зачем вам понадобилось ночью пробираться в кабинет Снейпа.

Барти казался смущённым:

— Понимаете, запасы Оборотного зелья не бесконечны. Особенно, если его употреблять регулярно.

— Но я уже выяснил, это зелье относится к списку «Б», а значит, его просто не может быть в кабинете зельеварения, если его хозяин не нарушает закон.

— Конечно, он ничего не нарушает, — Барти скривился, как от зубной боли. — Это же Снейп! То есть, разумеется, он нарушает, но тщательно скрывает.

— Вы искали его тайник?

— Нет, я искал ингредиенты, чтобы сварить зелье самому.

— А вы умеете?

Судя по удивлению Барти, вопрос Азирафеля был дурацким, но кого могли смутить такие мелочи?

— Умею.

— А меня научите?

В конце концов, любопытство Кроули не было его эксклюзивным правом, и Азирафелю тоже бывало интересно попробовать что-то новое. Барти пообещал научить. Что ж, теперь можно поговорить и о более значимых вещах.


	32. Chapter 32

Азирафель мог только умиляться, глядя как Винки откровенно ухаживает за Барти, подкладывая его любимые блюда. А тот, казалось, её стараний и не замечает, полностью погружённый в собственные мысли. Хотя, скорее всего, для этого мира такое отношение к эльфам было обыденным. Даже к эльфам-леди. Азирафель не торопил события, уверенный, что Барти сам заговорит на нужную тему, и не прогадал.

— Я не знаю, что мне теперь делать, — Барти перестал облизывать ложечку и отложил её в сторону, с надеждой глядя на Азирафеля. — Повелитель сочтёт это предательством.

— Но вы же не поменяли своих планов по его возрождению.

— Нет, но... вы не представляете, через что я прошёл, чтобы заслужить Метку! Я носил её, как орден, как награду... как знак принадлежности к элите, к группе, где меня ценят...

— Это был всего лишь знак, — мягко перебил его Азирафель, — который не меняет вашей сути.

— Я не знаю, кто вы и откуда, — в голосе Барти сквозило отчаяние. — Ваш спутник называет вас ангелом, и вы достаточно добры, чтобы заслужить это прозвище, но вы ничего не понимаете! 

— Так объясните.

— Я пытаюсь. Но вы настолько уверены, что сделали благое дело...

— Вы в этом сомневаетесь?

— Вы меня не слышите! — Барти подтянул колени к животу и обхватил их руками, в своём горе становясь похожим на брошенного щенка. — У меня кроме этого дела не осталось ничего. Ни дома, ни семьи, ни работы, у меня даже не осталось никаких интересов, я всё, абсолютно всё отдал Ордену. До самого дна... я пустой, понимаете? Больше всего на свете я желал возрождения Тёмного Лорда в его былом величии. Он был страшным человеком: опасным, не умеющим прощать, жестоким, сильным — и он щедро делился этой силой. Рядом с ним забывалось абсолютно всё.

— Разве это хорошо? — осторожно поинтересовался Азирафель.

— Это... это прекрасно! Для меня не было ничего лучше, чем служить Господину, жить его делом, питаться его силой, становясь сильнее и лучше. А что теперь?! — Барти оскалился, напоминая безумца, беснующегося у костра, куда вот-вот отправят ведьму. — Что теперь? Что?!

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, как можно лишить всего этого, стерев с кожи небольшую картинку.

Наверное, для Барти назвать Тёмную Метку картинкой было сродни святотатству, потому что он вдруг выхватил палочку, направляя её на Азирафеля. Как ребёнок, честное слово! Неужели он так ничего и не понял? Повинуясь лёгкому движению пальцев Азирафеля, палочка просто исчезла, хотя будь на его месте Кроули, это простое действие превратилось бы в целое представление. Возможно, даже с фейерверками.

— Успокойтесь, Барти. Нам обязательно нужно всё обсудить, и я обещаю, что не только вас выслушаю, но постараюсь понять. Вы просто должны знать, что я не желаю вам зла и хочу помочь.

— Вы вернёте мне Метку?

— Я сделаю всё, что будет нужно. Хотите ещё мороженого?

— Как вы можете... в такой момент?!

— Кроули любит всё делать стильно, — улыбнулся Азирафель, — а я — с удовольствием. И чаще всего это не противоречит одно другому. А как предпочитаете действовать вы?

— Быстро!

— А вот здесь у нас с вами будут сложности, — Азирафель удручённо покачал головой и потянулся за булочкой. — Удовольствие приятнее растягивать, а любая быстрота мешает наслаждаться.

— Даже если это наслаждение скоростью?

Как бы Кроули ни отпирался, это точно был его сын!

— Пожалуй, мы всё-таки договоримся, — снова улыбнулся Азирафель. — Кстати, палочка дожидается вас в вашей спальне под подушкой.

— Вы её не уничтожили?

— Зачем? Просто убрал на время разговора, которому чудесным образом не сумеет никто помешать. Берите уже мороженое, это ваше любимое.

Барти послушно взял вазочку с мороженым и, прежде чем заговорил, немного отъел. Не скрывая удовольствия. Азирафелю очень нравился такой подход.

— Скажите, а вы по-прежнему собираетесь возрождать Тёмного Лорда?

— Да.

— Но зачем тогда Кроули обучает Поттера? Этот трюк с метлой... и вообще... для ритуала потребуется взять кровь Поттера. Без его согласия. Вы уверены, что...

— А вы сомневаетесь? Наша задача довести мальчика до финала Турнира, это же был ваш план. Или я что-то путаю?

— Нет, но... — Барти обнажил левое предплечье, начиная ногтем рисовать там змею. — Вы хотите занять моё место возле Повелителя?

— Нет.

— Но тогда я ничего не понимаю. Я не могу представить, чтобы вы или Кроули служили Повелителю. Вы хотите подчинить его себе? Тоже нет... тогда бы вы не стали участвовать в его возрождении. Я не понимаю логики происходящего... и я не знаю, что теперь делать.

— Скажите, Барти, что вас сильнее пугает: это непонимание или же потеря места в Ближнем круге?

— Меня? — Барти тянул время, словно пытаясь угадать правильный ответ, а потом решился: — Я потерял себя, Азирафель. И мне страшно, потому что я теперь не верю себе. Но если я пойду дальше, то я безумно боюсь, что вся моя прежняя жизнь окажется ложью, и тогда всё было зря, всё: кровь, грязь, Азкабан, безумие, смерть... Скажите, вы когда-нибудь с таким сталкивались?

— Я такое видел, — осторожно признался Азирафель. — Со стороны.

— И как?

— Не понравилось.

— Вот и мне... не нравится...

— Знаете, Барти, я много чего видел, но мне очень редко встречались люди, которые не боятся смотреть в эту бездну.

Азирафель покривил душой, потому что обо всех таких случаях знал из книг. А вот лично он как-то не сталкивался ни с чем подобным. В большинстве смертные предпочитали жить иллюзиями и делать как все. Даже если «все» отправляются забивать камнями чьего-то соседа, виновного в мелком прегрешении, доказывать которое никому и в голову не придёт.

— Я им завидую. Потому что боюсь, — усмешка Барти стала похожа на оскал, он быстро облизнул пересохшие губы, прежде чем продолжить: — Чтобы заслужить эту Метку, я делал слишком много такого, о чём вспоминал, лишь когда появлялись дементоры.

Про дементоров Азирафель уже читал, но плохо понимал, что они собой представляют. Особенно когда говорилось, будто они наловчились высасывать душу при поцелуе. Наверняка эти байки были придуманы, чтобы их не пытались соблазнить.

— Это стражники Азкабана?

— Именно, — Барти зажмурился. — Жуткие твари. Когда они появляются в коридоре, стены сразу же покрываются инеем, и даже дыханье замерзает. Они плывут в воздухе, не касаясь земли, а тебя начинают посещать самые ужасные воспоминания... говорят, что они питаются человеческой радостью. Вздор! Они любят страх, дикий ужас, вину, боль... именно это они вытаскивают на поверхность души и наслаждаются... как вы блинчиками...

Сравнение было столь отвратительным, что Азирафель невольно отодвинулся от стола, гадая, сколько правды скрывает этот бред, и искренне жалея Барти, здравость рассудка которого стала вызывать сомнения. А он продолжал:

— Беллатрикс говорила, что им ничего не стоит пробраться сквозь решётку камеры, и отогнать их можно было только хорошими воспоминаниями, от которых они бежали, как демон из церкви... вот только где взять эти хорошие воспоминания? Их не было тогда, и их нет сейчас, — Барти тоскливо вздохнул и снова забился в угол дивана, обнимая себя руками. — Я сделаю всё, чтобы туда не вернуться.

Азирафелю было настолько невыносимо слушать эти воспоминания, что он в очередной раз преступил Соглашение, одаривая бедолагу благодатью. Его хотелось завернуть в одеяло, и сначала погладить по голове, а потом ласково растрепать волосы, изгоняя прочь дурные мысли. А ещё напоить какао, с булочкой. Барти, очевидно, был слишком восприимчив к такому чуду, потому что мгновенно расслабился и даже улыбнулся, прошептав:

— А сейчас я держу в плену человека, и за это меня точно казнят... если не вернётся Тёмный Лорд.

Вот же бедолага-то!

— Он вернётся, Барти, и всё будет хорошо.


	33. Chapter 33

Завтраки в Большом Зале Азирафель не любил даже при том, что подбором блюд для него занималась Винки. Слишком многолюдно, слишком шумно и невозможно сосредоточиться. А ведь ему было о чём подумать! Начиная от неумолимо надвигающегося Армагеддона и заканчивая признанием Барти о пленнике. Почему-то раньше, когда Кроули говорил о том, что демону и в голову не придёт то, что придумает смертный для истязаний себе подобных, казалось, что это просто кокетство. Азирафель видел в его словах лишь способ сообщить о том, что сам он вовсе не занимается непотребствами и не может отвечать ни за Нерона с его оргиями, ни за инквизицию, ни за многочисленные войны по самым разнообразным поводам, ни за издержки судебной системы с её наказаниями... ни за сына...

Глядя на Барти, Азирафель волей-неволей задавался вопросом, насколько похожими были их падения. Про себя Кроули всегда сообщал, что он не столько пал, сколько скатился, и Азирафелю всегда хватало этого объяснения. Да что объяснения! Азирафель побоялся спросить его даже о том, каким образом Кроули добыл эту недавнюю карту. А вдруг бы в ответ услышал что-то неприемлемое для себя? Азирафель и сам знал, что такой подход в корне неверный, но за много лет привык к такому, да и не общались они с Кроули настолько тесно, чтобы был повод задуматься. Сейчас же повод был.

Азирафель пил какао, почти не чувствуя вкуса и не получая былого удовольствия. Он никак не мог определиться, что же ему делать с этим внезапным прозрением. Барти, определённо, нуждался в помощи. Барти был грешником, который стоял на пороге раскаяния, а Азирафель был тем, кто мог ему помочь. Всё логично, да? Но почему тогда это не работало в случае с Кроули? Чем он был хуже Барти? Разумеется, демонами так просто не становятся и всё такое... но ведь речь идёт о помощи! Разве Она не заинтересована в спасении души? Почему же Она говорит о непрощении?!

— Ангел, сделай лицо попроще, ты всё-таки среди детей. Ты, случайно, не заболел?

— Нет, а в чём дело?

— Твои блинчики с черникой... — Кроули поиграл бровями.

— Что с ними-то не так?

— Они остыли. 

Лицо Кроули должно было изобразить ужас, но кто бы ему поверил?! Азирафель со вздохом взглянул на него и подвинул тарелку с блинчиками поближе к себе. Всё-таки вкусная пища могла сделать этот мир чуть лучше. Кроули едва слышно хмыкнул и, заговорщически понизив голос, прошептал:

— Ты помнишь, что сегодня собрание?

— А можно не ходить?

Кроули покосился на Дамблдора и покачал головой:

— Даже не думай! Страдай, как все.

Можно подумать, что все страдали! Ну, за исключением Кроули... и Барти... и Снейпа... и Хуч... и... м-да! Проще вспомнить того, кто получал от этих собраний удовольствие. Ну, допустим, не удовольствие, а развлечение, и не получал... Чёрт! Чем больше Азирафель вникал в дела смертных, тем сильнее вязнул в их проблемах, решить которые не могло ни одно благословение. Всё сами — в этом была их сила, но одновременно и слабость.

— Ангел, ты меня пугаешь!

— Интересно, чем?

— Никогда не видел, чтобы у блинчиков была конкуренция.

Отвечать Азирафель не стал, потому что в этот момент поймал настороженный взгляд Барти и понял простую вещь — для того, чтобы помогать, совершенно необязательно судить. Совершенно. Необязательно. Судить. А ещё Азирафелю стало ясно, что только что он сделал выбор. Настолько осознанно, будто обладал собственной волей. Толкал ли его этот выбор навстречу падению? Кто бы знал... Но почему-то возникла уверенность, что само появление этого выбора было частью того самого непостижимого плана. По крайней мере, оно вполне могло им быть!

На собрание Азирафель отправился в самом отличном настроении. Наверное, это было немного глупо, но ему очень хотелось подчеркнуть особенность этого дня. Именно поэтому он щедро делился благодатью, просто потому, что мог. Равновесие и без того было нарушено.

— Итак, коллеги, — Дамблдор с улыбкой оглядел всех поверх очков. — Сегодня я бы хотел обсудить два вопроса.

— И что, даже жаловаться не будем? 

Хуч крутила на пальце кольцо, странность которого не давала покоя Азирафелю ровно до тех пор, пока он не вспомнил, где видел точно такие же. На таких круглых штуках, которыми смертные убивали друг друга, и название которых было связано с едой... такие фрукты... с зёрнышками...

— Роланда, вам есть что сказать?

— Мне всегда есть что сказать, но сейчас я хочу жаловаться!

— Но... на кого? — Дамблдор казался сильно удивлённым, наверное, потому что Хуч предпочитала действовать, а не искать справедливости.

— Не на кого, а на что! Альбус, у нас совсем нет свободного времени!

Спраут тут же сняла свою необъятную шляпу и тихо, но довольно отчётливо заметила:

— Бездельничать надо меньше!

— Кто бы говорил, — язвительно отозвалась Хуч. — Тебе рассказать, каким стишкам учат студентов твои мандрагоры?

Дамблдор решил загасить скандал в зародыше:

— Хочешь конфетку, Помона?

Побагровевшая Спраут взяла предложенную конфету, тут же превратившись в крупную канарейку. И пока Дамблдор водил над ней палочкой, пытаясь снять чары, оживившийся Кроули взял слово:

— Обратите внимание, коллеги. Так действует канареечная помадка, последнее изобретение близнецов Уизли. Я всем настоятельно рекомендую не принимать угощений от студентов и не брать незнакомую еду, чудом очутившуюся в вашей тарелке!

— Кроули, это ваши шуточки? — возмущённо зашипела Макгонагалл.

— Я лишь предупредил и умываю руки!

Упоминание чуда навело на мысль, что Кроули всё же приложил к этому руку, но Азирафель решил его не выдавать. В конце концов, не произошло ничего страшного, а наглядность — лучший способ усвоения любого материала. Дамблдор если и был с этим не согласен, то промолчал, к тому же именно он угостил конфетой. Тем более Спраут уже превратилась обратно и явно не собиралась больше участвовать в прениях, предпочитая спору обиженное сопение. Но вот Хуч останавливаться не собиралась:

— Канареечные помадки, безусловно, чудесны, но свободного времени не добавляют.

— Вы что-то хотите предложить? — взгляд Дамблдора сверкнул неподдельным интересом.

— Да! — Хуч встала перед графиком дежурств. — Предлагаю начислять баллы за успешные дежурства.

— И что нам это даст?

— А эти баллы будут давать право на небольшие увольнительные, — Хуч упёрлась руками в бока, явно собираясь бороться за каждый час, проведённый вне замка.

— Но это невозможно, дорогая, — вмешался Флитвик. — Как мы переведём успешность дежурства на баллы?

— Элементарно! Каждый пойманный нарушитель — один балл!

— Они обычно нарушают парами, — вкрадчиво заметил Снейп.

— И? Одного часа всё равно мало! — Хуч свысока оглядела коллег. — Что скажете, Альбус?

— Это непростой вопрос. Надо завести сравнительную статистику, посчитать...

Довольный происходящим Кроули склонился к плечу Азирафеля и прошептал:

— И что я тебе говорил, ангел? Всё сами, даже бюрократию!

Но Дамблдор не слишком приветствовал такие инициативы снизу, а потому мягко увёл разговор в сторону следующего задания турнира. Оказалось, что золотые яйца, отобранные чемпионами у драконов, на самом деле подсказки, расшифровав которые, претенденты на Кубок должны понять смысл следующего задания и успеть к нему подготовиться.

— У нас нет золотых яиц, Альбус, — не выдержал Кроули. — Нам можно и сказать, в чём суть следующего задания.

Дамблдор явно хотел сохранить интригу, но Кроули поддержали остальные профессора, и директору пришлось сдаться:

— Следующий тур пройдёт на дне Чёрного озера, где наши чемпионы будут спасать своих друзей от морского народа.

— Вы это серьёзно? Вот сейчас это было серьёзно?! — возмутился Кроули.

— Я понимаю, вы волнуетесь за детей, но уверяю, это самое безопасное задание из всех. Я договорился с морским народом. Всё, чем рискуют наши чемпионы — это время.

Дамблдор решил, что этого объяснения достаточно, но он плохо знал Кроули.

— Безопасность — это, конечно, прекрасно, но вы подумали о зрителях? Два часа сидеть на холоде, пялясь на гладь озера... вы серьёзно, Альбус?!

— Это обычная практика, — попытался понизить накал страстей Дамблдор. — Всегда так было.

— Значит, теперь будет по-другому! С каждым чемпионом мы отправим оператора с камерой, над озером установим экран... четыре экрана! — Кроули пощёлкал пальцами, высекая искры, и только тогда заметил недоумение на лицах коллег. — Вы что, шоу никогда не видели?!

— Нет, — ответила за всех Хуч. — Но это же надо организовать...

— Именно! Вы возглавите организационный совет, я набросаю сценарий.

— А деньги? — насторожился Дамблдор.

— Пожертвует Попечительский совет! — отрезал Кроули. — Шоу должно продолжаться!


	34. Chapter 34

Дамблдор улыбнулся как человек, заранее уверенный в своём выигрыше, и предложил:

— А не могли бы вы, мой дорогой ма... Кроули, лично попросить это пожертвование?

— Дорогой Альбус, — подхватил ласковый тон Кроули, — вы словно сомневаетесь в возможностях нашего Попечительского совета.

— Скорее, в его желании тратить деньги на «увеселения, не относящиеся к обучению детей», — вздохнул Дамблдор. — Увы, Люциус Малфой не транжира.

— Даже когда речь идёт о престиже? — Кроули потёр руки. — Я не сомневаюсь в его щедрости.

Конечно же, Кроули не сомневался! Азирафель опустил взгляд, чтобы ничем себя не выдать, представляя, как новоявленный Тёмный Лорд собирает «добровольные пожертвования» со своих вассалов. Хорошо, что Дамблдор не знает об этих играх! С него сталось бы озадачить адептов тёмного Ордена оплатить ремонт стадиона или постройку новых теплиц. Мило улыбаясь и сетуя на подагру.

— Я в вас верю, дорогой Кроули. Пожалуй, мне следует больше доверять молодым, — Дамблдор поправил очки и продолжил: — Но прежде, чем мы подойдём ко второму состязанию Турнира, нас ждёт Святочный Бал.

— О нет! — Снейп прикрыл глаза ладонью.

— Вы что-то сказали, Северус?

— Альбус, а нельзя обойтись без бала? Если уж мы и так планируем повеселиться на Турнире? — кисло скривился Снейп. — Вы же сами знаете, каково это.

— Знаю, — мечтательно улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Это прекрасно.

— Может, ограничимся праздничным ужином? — предложила Хуч.

— Роланда! — глаза Макгонагалл стали едва ли не больше стёкол её очков. — Ты же всегда любила повеселиться...

— Я и сейчас люблю, — пробормотала Хуч, отворачиваясь от недавней подруги. — Но у меня могут быть особые обстоятельства.

Снейп, получивший поддержку, откуда не ждал, мгновенно воодушевился:

— Вот видите, Альбус! Этот бал никому не нужен! Пустая трата времени.

— А мне кажется, это будет мило, — Трелони, обычно предпочитающая отмалчиваться, вдруг встала и, по-цыгански тряхнув всеми своими шалями, блаженно зажмурилась. — Бал — это же так чудесно! Молодость! Страсть! У-ух!..

— Книги по порнографии, — ехидно закончила Хуч. — Уж вам бы помалкивать, дорогая Сибилла.

— А почему, собственно, нет? — Флитвик даже встал, чтобы его было лучше видно. — Мой хор как раз разучил несколько новых рождественских гимнов.

— Можете начинать их петь за завтраком, чтобы новизна никому не застила глаза, — перебила его Хуч. — Вот увидите, кроме геморроя этот бал нам ничего не принесёт!

— Как ты сказала, Роланда? — оживилась Спраут. — Похоже на название новой песни «Ведуний». Я запишу.

Хуч презрительно поджала губы:

— Это название болезни, Помона. 

— Надо же... и что болит?

— В твоём случае — мозг!

— Не ссорьтесь, дорогие, — Дамблдор миролюбиво поднял вверх ладони. — Раз уж мнения у нас так радикально разделились, я предлагаю проголосовать.

«Против» подняли руки только Хуч, Снейп и Кроули. Азирафель решил воздержаться, потому что не видел в бале ничего плохого, но не хотел расстраивать Кроули разногласием по такому несущественному вопросу. Будто мало им было других расхождений во взглядах! Барти явно голосовал в соответствии с легендой: ведь все знали, что Хмури — человек Дамблдора, а сам он наверняка не собирался веселиться.

— Почти единогласно, — сладко улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Вот и славно! А теперь давайте обсудим обязательные танцы.

— Началось, — прошипел из своего угла Снейп.

Азирафель уже приготовился слушать ценные мнения коллег о том, какие танцы считать обязательными, но Дамблдор снова его удивил, обратившись с вопросом:

— А вы танцуете, дорогой Азирафель?

Вопрос застал врасплох, поэтому он покачал головой:

— Нет... — и твёрже добавил: — конечно, нет! Никогда не умел.

Азирафель лукавил. Немногим более чем сто лет назад он посещал один закрытый танцевальный клуб на Портленд-плейс, где разучил очень зажигательные па. Танец назывался «гавот», и было жаль, когда он окончательно вышел из моды. Тот клуб, кстати, просуществовал дольше, но Азирафель перестал его посещать — другие танцы его не прельщали, а регулярные странные намёки завсегдатаев клуба изрядно надоели.

— Жаль, — улыбнулся Дамблдор, — но я думаю, и без вас хватит волонтёров.

— Кого? — изумилась Спраут.

— Так у магглов называются люди, бескорыстно предлагающие свою помощь.

— Интересно, в чём? — хмыкнула Хуч.

— Роланда, мне, безусловно, нравится ваше революционное настроение, но постарайтесь держать себя в руках, — в тихом голосе Дамблдора зазвенел металл. — С этого дня, дорогие коллеги, и до... скажем, двадцатого декабря каждому из вас нужно будет провести занятие с участниками бала. Обычно это была обязанность деканов — не хмурьтесь, Северус, от этого появляются морщины, — но в этом году нам нужно собрать все свои силы, ведь речь идёт о престиже...

На этот раз все покидали собрание крайне недовольными. Даже Азирафель находился в лёгком недоумении из-за того, что оказался в этом «чёрном списке», что уж говорить о Кроули?! Он метался по гостиной Азирафеля, как тигр по клетке, бормоча что-то нечленораздельное. Наученные горьким опытом овечки сомкнули ряды и тревожно следили за его перемещениями, готовые начать движение. Азирафель же просто попросил у Винки какао с венской булочкой и решил, что посвятит свой урок истории танца — это решение окончательно примирило с действительностью. Наконец Кроули остановился, и на его губах заиграла настоящая дьявольская усмешка:

— Что ж, я научу их!

— Кроули...

— Ничего криминального... ничего, ангел... звездой этого бала буду я!

Уж в этом-то Азирафель не сомневался. Если Кроули хотел быть звездой, то оставалось только отойти в сторону, чтобы не растоптали фанаты.

— Не забудь пригласить Скитер, — только и смог ответить Азирафель.

— Уж ее-то непременно. А глава Попечительского совета будет в числе приглашённых?

Азирафель не был уверен, но подтвердил, так как маленькие чудеса никто не отменял:

— Разумеется.

Кроули снова усмехнулся, но больше на эту тему ничего говорить не стал, переведя разговор на возможности Карты в деле поимки нарушителей. Что навело на мысль:

— Послушай, а Карта может показать появление той-самой-собаки?

Кроули озадаченно уставился на него, а потом хищно оскалился:

— Ну, конечно же! Ещё Поттер... и братья Уизли...

— Ты меня не понял.

— Отлично понял, ангел! Я буду следить по Карте за Поттером и наверняка не пропущу появление адской сущности. Мне даже кажется, она будет обозначена красной точкой.

В этом Азирафель вовсе не был уверен, но не собирался отвлекать демона от цели. В конце концов, Армагеддон грозил всем, а Поттер был в нём ключевой фигурой. Кроули был слишком возбуждён, чтобы сидеть на месте, а булочки его не прельщали, воспитание овечек тоже не приносило былого удовольствия, поэтому Азирафель не удивился, когда тот сказал:

— Ты как хочешь, ангел, а я немного проветрюсь, — Кроули потянулся и, пританцовывая, направился к выходу, словно невзначай добавив: — Я собираюсь проехать вокруг озера на машине... если вдруг тебе это покажется интересным...

— Спасибо, но я лучше останусь здесь.

Азирафель проводил взглядом чем-то недовольного Кроули и, решив, что проветриться ему не помешает, спокойно выпил какао, насладился свежей выпечкой и, вспомнив о недавно обнаруженной кладовой, отставил в сторону чашку. Ему еще тогда показалось, что в глубине комнаты стоял стеллаж с книгами, и прямо сейчас захотелось в нём покопаться. В таких местах велик шанс отыскать настоящий бриллиант, а та коллекция, судя по всему, совершенно ничейная.

Комнату Азирафель нашёл сразу, но на этот раз она выглядела гораздо больше. И конечно же, в глубине обнаружились стеллажи с книгами. Оглядевшись, он не придумал ничего лучше, как подтащить поближе большое кресло, в котором удобно устроился, чтобы осмотреть находки. Чего здесь только не было! У Азирафеля даже затеплилась надежда обнаружить «Превосходные и Недвусмысленные Пророчества Агнессы Псих», но вместо этого он вытянул с полки «Волхование всех презлейшее» и погрузился в чтение.


	35. Chapter 35

Азирафель считал, что за шесть тысячелетий неплохо узнал смертных, и полагал, что они смирились с короткой земной жизнью и не ропщут. Именно по этому поводу не ропщут, а так-то смирение до сих пор не вошло в число обычных добродетелей. Но то, что придумали маги, стало для Азирафеля крайне неприятным открытием. В погоне за бессмертием они додумались до раскола души. Причём, помещая осколки в предметы, они считали, что тем самым обретают вечную жизнь. Ну, не идиоты ли?!

Ущербными расколотыми душами не интересовались ни Наверху, ни Внизу, а уходить в небытие только из-за страха смерти было невероятно глупо. Азирафель не мог понять, как можно убивать изначально бессмертную душу ради продления агонии тела, а потому несколько раз перечитал заметку про хоркруксы, в надежде, что всё-таки ошибся. Но нет — это была всё та же непроглядная реальность, ещё и испещрённая многочисленными заметками на полях книги.

Азирафель ради любопытства попытался разобрать угловатый почерк и сам не заметил, как увлёкся чтением ремарок. Судя по всему, книга попала в руки подростка, к слову, весьма одарённого, и тот решил, что нашёл панацею от всего. Раскалывать душу только один раз ему показалось мелким и недостойным, поэтому он решил остановиться на числе «семь». Но больше всего Азирафеля смутила надпись «7-1=6» и рядом многократно подчёркнутое слово «дневник». Догадка показалась чудовищной, чтобы в неё поверить, но по-другому всё объяснить не выходило.

Книга словно обжигала руки, и Азирафель положил её обратно на полку, но потом подумал и решил забрать. Ему срочно нужно было показать её Кроули и послушать, что он скажет. Он вполне мог прийти к каким-то иным выводам, с такой-то фантазией, к тому же всё ещё оставалась вероятность ошибки.

— Кроули! Кроули, где ты, когда так нужен?!

В комнатах у Кроули было темно и пусто, и Азирафель запоздало вспомнил о том, что тот собирался «покататься вокруг озера». Нашёл же время!.. 

— Ангел, что случилось?

— Как хорошо, что ты вернулся, — обрадовался Азирафель.

— Ты скучал? — настороженно поинтересовался Кроули.

— Конечно же, нет! Смотри, что я нашёл.

Книга не вызвала ни малейшего интереса.

— Я похож на того, кто читает, чтобы уснуть?

— Ты похож на того, кто умеет читать. Давай же...

— Оставь мне, я ознакомлюсь.

На языке Кроули это означало «заброшу подальше и скажу, что не понравилось». Понятное дело, что Азирафеля такой вариант развития событий не устраивал.

— Нет, прочитай при мне, и мы обсудим.

— Ангел... — лицо Кроули исказила гримаса отвращения. — Давай не сейчас?

— Сейчас, — Азирафель кивнул, подтверждая свои слова. — Это относится к нашему делу.

— Которому из? В последнее время список дел неприлично разросся.

— Кроули, просто прочитай всё, а потом скажи, что ты об этом думаешь. Особенно про заметки на полях.

— Ангел, но я никогда не вступал в твой клуб оголтелых букинистов, чтобы ты требовал...

— Кроули, пожалуйста, — Азирафель ласково погладил его по руке. — Я очень тебя прошу.

Аргумент оказался весомым, и других не потребовалось — Кроули недовольно взглянул на Азирафеля и открыл книгу. Однако после пары страниц он явно заинтересовался, и дело пошло на лад. Через восемь минут в руке Кроули появилась бутылка коньяка, с которой он покончил к окончанию чтения. Азирафель терпеливо ждал, наблюдая за ним в зеркало, чтобы не отвлекать. Какое всё-таки у Кроули было выразительное лицо: удивление, сомнение, восторг, злость, непонимание... снова удивление... Азирафелю не надо было заглядывать в книгу, чтобы понимать, что именно Кроули сейчас читает, и всё же его реплика застала врасплох:

— Ангел, но ведь это же наш Лорд!

— Ты тоже так думаешь?

— Это очевидно! Всё сходится.

— А разве это не может быть что-то другое?

— Что?

— Вдруг эту книгу читал кто-то другой?

— Муравьед? Не смеши меня, ангел! Тёмный Лорд, будучи подростком, прочитал то, что не следовало, и идеи этой книги оказали пагубное влияние на неокрепший ум. Феерический идиот! Мало ему одного осколка — ему семь подавай! Малфой, кстати, здорово влип — я бы не простил потерянного куска души. Даже если во всём виноват Поттер. Зато теперь понятно, как он собирается возрождаться. Дай угадаю — плотью будет жертвовать наш Барти?

Азирафель до такого ещё не успел дойти, но зато ужаснулся, представив, как Барти отсекает себе что-нибудь ненужное... хотя, столько лет живя в человеческом теле, он ещё не обнаружил ничего лишнего — венец творения, иначе не скажешь.

— Ангел, мне это не нравится, — категорично заявил Кроули. — Всё-таки перед ритуалом надо бы с ним пообщаться.

— Не вижу в этом проблемы. Но что будем делать с его ущербностью? В таком виде Лорд не сможет исполнить свою миссию.

— Не сможет, — согласился Кроули.

— Мы и так уже влезли в дела смертных, — тяжело вздохнул Азирафель. — Деянием больше, деянием меньше... никто и не заметит.

— Это ты сейчас меня или себя уговариваешь?

— Это я сейчас пытаюсь разобраться.

Кроули аккуратно снял очки и долго протирал стёкла, задумчиво поглядывая на Азирафеля:

— Зря я перестал просматривать воспоминания Дамблдора. Мне кажется, я видел в одном из них эту книгу. Надо бы его навестить.

— Ты опять хочешь, чтобы он тебе подсунул фальшивку?

— А что ты предлагаешь?

— Может, просто с ним поговорить?

— Ангел, иногда ты меня пугаешь своей наивностью. Поговорить мы с ним сможем, только если погрузим в транс. И то он вполне может обойти непрямые вопросы, — Кроули уныло скривил губы. — Но для начала всё же надо выпотрошить Малфоя.

— Кроули, надеюсь, это было образное выражение?

— Надейся. Но Малфой расскажет мне всё про тот дневник. Чтобы окончательно убедиться. Он как раз должен принести отчёты. Вот и совместим приятное с полезным.

Азирафеля порой удивляла демоническая логика:

— И что там может быть приятным?

— А отчёты? — искренне удивился Кроули. — Мне никогда не удавалось побыть проверяющим. А я точно знаю, где искать неточности.

— Ещё бы! Уж ты-то точно.

— Не цепляйся к словам, ангел. И если хочешь, то можешь помочь мне с проверкой отчётов. А если не понравится, напишешь им строгую записку. Наверняка тебе тоже этого хотелось.

В глубине души Азирафель был уверен, что он бы гораздо лучше справился с наставлениями, чем Гавриил или даже Михаил. Но, с другой стороны, Пожиратели смерти далеко не ангелы, поэтому и методы должны немного разниться. Скажем, строгий выговор. Построить всех, вызвать отличившегося, а там уже не выбирать слов, и не только слов — Филч частенько упоминал розги. Азирафель ужаснулся собственным мыслям.

— Да, пожалуй, стоит ограничиться запиской. И приложить к ней...

— Розгу, — закончил за него Кроули. — Или галстук сицилийской расцветки. Их надо держать в страхе, чтобы не наделали глупостей.

Иногда Азирафелю казалось, что Кроули просто любил пугать, но, скорее всего, это играло воображение. Кроули не такой.


	36. Chapter 36

Подготовка к Святочному балу набирала обороты. Азирафель уже физически ощущал напряжение, витавшее в воздухе. И если у подростков всё можно было списать на возраст и буйство гормонов, то поведение некоторых профессоров вызывало множество вопросов. Даже Флитвик, от которого не приходилось ждать особых страстей из-за флегматичного темперамента, вдруг начал подкрашивать волосы, сменил причёску и отрастил усы. А Хуч стала напоминать Азирафелю кошку, познавшую радости охоты и теперь требующую добавки, но она, по крайней мере, не пыталась склонить Кроули к чему-нибудь непристойному. В отличие от остальных! Студентки забрасывали профессора маггловедения записками, замаскированными под разных пчёлок-птичек, но Азирафелю однажды удалось ознакомиться с одним из опусов.

В его руках маленькая птичка превратилась в листок пергамента, настолько благоухающий, что не оставалось сомнений в том, что его недавно щедро полили розовым маслом. Слова были подобраны с той же чрезмерной слащавостью. Тут были и «загадочные глаза», и «таинственная улыбка», а описание «волнующей походки» вылилось на три абзаца. Предложение «встретиться» торчало среди этого словоблудия, как змей посреди эдемского сада, и было таким же неуместно вызывающим. Сам Кроули, разумеется, полностью отрицал свою причастность к безобразию, и Азирафель который раз вспоминал его фразу про смертных «Всё сами. Всё!». Действительно, всё. Оставалось надеяться, что к балу страсти немного поутихнут.

— А тем временем Армагеддон всё ближе! — мрачный Кроули появился внезапно и сразу же улёгся на диване, предполагая долгий разговор.

— Ты узнал что-то новое? — встревожился Азирафель.

— Нарушение причинно-следственных связей... — он щёлкнул пальцами, подбирая слова, и в его руке появилась бутылка виски, — это полная хрень!

— Прости, дорогой, но я не понимаю.

Кроули поморщился и начал перечислять, загибая пальцы:

— Твой комок пуха в очередной раз попытался меня укусить. Леонард... — поймав вопросительный взгляд Азирафеля, он пожал плечами: — ни на какое другое имя филин не откликался. Так вот, Леонард своим дурацким клювом едва не лишил меня уха. Поттер никогда не видел смартфонов...

— Прости, чего? Я тоже не видел.

Кроули молча достал из кармана свой модный телефонный аппарат и, покрутив им перед лицом Азирафеля, сунул обратно.

— Малфой, который отец хулигана, не донёс два отчёта, а в своём совершенно не осветил тему дневника. Придётся с ним беседовать.

— Придётся, — согласился Азирафель, всё ещё не понимая, как эта цепочка мелких злосчастий связана с концом света.

— Ну и, наконец, моя машина!

— С ней-то что не так?

— Ты знаешь, я уже третий раз замечаю рядом с ней следы других протекторов, а сегодня едва не поймал тот облезлый «форд».

— Не бери в голову, Кроули, мало ли бывает совпадений?

— Совпадений?! Ангел, мне кажется, что у моей машины личная жизнь гораздо насыщеннее, чем у меня.

— Ты хочешь это исправить? — встревожился Азирафель. — Только не говори, что тебя прельстила девица, что писала оду твоей походке.

Кроули выглядел озадаченным:

— Ты серьёзно, ангел? Вместо того, чтобы прийти в ужас от похождений бездушной техники, ты вспоминаешь дурацкие записки?

— Их просто очень много, — развёл руками Азирафель. — Непристойно много.

— Может, ты ревнуешь?

— Не говори глупостей. Кстати, Барти объяснил мне, как работает Оборотное зелье. Маги такие затейники. Они додумались до превращений с принятием сущности...

— Ангел, — перебил его Кроули, — это всё очень интересно, но всему есть предел. Твой Барти идиот, и сколько бы ты его ни нахваливал, я не поменяю своего мнения. К тому же вместо благодарности за избавление от рабского клейма он начал меня избегать, и даже на обеды теперь предпочитает опаздывать, чтобы сесть на другой край стола.

— И в то же время он единственное связующее звено с Тёмным Лордом.

— И назвался же так! — Кроули в очередной раз скривился. — Дамблдор, кстати, тоже понял про хоркруксы и пытается их отыскать.

— И что он будет с ними делать?

— Уничтожать, что же ещё? У смертных это отлично выходит. Ломать, крушить, разрушать... 

— А у тебя есть другие идеи?

— Конечно! — Кроули презрительно оттопырил губу. — Собрать хоркруксы этого идиота и починить то, что он расколол.

— Ты ведь демон. Тебе не положено...

— Что именно мне «не положено»? Вмешиваться в дела смертных? Срывать их планы?

— Исцелять душу? — подсказал Азирафель.

— А вот это как раз по твоей части. Неужели ты не хочешь почувствовать себя творцом?

— В богохульстве тебе нет равных!

— Да будет тебе, ангел. Тут и души-то никакой нет: одни осколки, которые списаны уже и Вверху, и Внизу. Они ещё разбросаны повсюду. Неужели тебе не интересно?

— Я просто не понимаю, зачем это нам.

— Ну, во-первых, Тёмный Лорд в том виде, в каком он сейчас, ни за что не справится с Антихристом.

— А во-вторых?

— Ты забыл о Непостижимом плане? Мне как раз всё это кажется настолько непостижимым, что впору решить, что именно для этого мы здесь и оказались.

— А если ты ошибаешься?

— Тогда нас остановят. И, может быть, даже вернут в наш мир, чтобы не нарушали местной гармонии.

Звучало логично. Впрочем, Кроули недаром звался змеем-искусителем, но именно сейчас Азирафель хотел ему поверить. К тому же про Непостижимый план это были его слова.

— Допустим. У тебя уже есть план?

Разумеется, план был, пусть даже он и придумался лишь сейчас. Кроули собирался «расспросить» Дамблдора про хоркруксы, добыть у него полный текст Пророчества и узнать подробности победы Поттера над Тёмным Лордом. Он оказался настолько убедительным, что Азирафель одобрил по очереди все пункты плана и даже от себя добавил:

— А ещё расспроси Малфоя про дневник. Мы должны убедиться...

— Ангел, иногда ты меня поражаешь. Конечно же, я начну с Малфоя, а потом плавно перейду к Дамблдору.

Уже на следующий день Кроули развернул бурную деятельность. Малфой после беседы с ним пришёл к Азирафелю и, закусывая коньяк франжипаном, просил присмотреть за сыном, «в случае чего».

— Вы чего-то опасаетесь, мистер Малфой?

— Давайте начистоту, мистер Азирафель. Наш Лорд никогда не отличался излишней гуманностью. Это рядом с вами он проявляет чудеса сдержанности, а мы... 

— А почему вы за ним пошли, если всё так плохо?

Разогретый коньяком Малфой уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но, взглянув на Азирафеля, вдруг побледнел и произнёс так отчётливо, словно диктовал:

— Вы ошибаетесь, мистер Азирафель. Всё хорошо. Вы даже не представляете, насколько всё хорошо! Мы пошли за нашим Лордом, потому что верим в его величие и любим его, как бы пафосно это ни звучало.

Уходил Малфой, трижды заверив в собственной лояльности и взяв обещание «помочь с отчётами». Азирафель не представлял, как это будет выглядеть, потому и согласился. В конце концов, у него был огромный опыт в написании таких отчётов, и, честно говоря, Азирафель и не чаял, что этот опыт окажется востребованным.

После такого Азирафель не мог допустить, чтобы Кроули отправился к Дамблдору один. Хотя бы из соображений гуманности. И вообще. Именно поэтому он перехватил его в одном из коридоров замка.

— Кроули, ты уже это сделал?

— Что? — он даже сдвинул очки на кончик носа, чтобы лучше видеть.

— Дамблдор... — прошептал Азирафель. — Ты его уже?..

Кроули несколько раз оглянулся, а потом шёпотом поинтересовался:

— Мы договаривались, чтобы я его убил?

— Да нет же! Поговорил.

— А-а, ты об этом, — в голосе Кроули прозвучало разочарование. — Ещё нет.

— Отлично! Потому что я иду вместе с тобой.

— Зачем?

— У меня тоже возникли кое-какие вопросы.

Не говорить же, что Дамблдора стало просто жалко? Всё-таки он уже не молод.


	37. Chapter 37

Визит к директору решили приурочить к окончанию очередного собрания профессоров. Дамблдор во время этих сборищ чувствовал себя неуязвимым, а коллеги так спешили покинуть его кабинет, что через пару минут любой разговор становился приватным. На собрании Дамблдор ехидно поинтересовался, как обстоят дела с Попечительским советом, и идёт подготовка к шоу, которое что-то там должно. Азирафель даже зажмурился от восхищения — директор Хогвартса нарывался на неприятности в лучших традициях самого Кроули. Вот не зря Азирафель решил принять участие в процессе: с демонической сущностью стоило считаться. Всё-таки Кроули совсем не милое создание, хотя, конечно же, бывает мил и умеет нравиться безо всякого чуда.

— О, Кроули и Азирафель! Как же хорошо, что вы задержались, я как раз хотел кое-что обсудить с вами...

Кроули поднял руку, щёлкая пальцами, и Дамблдор замолчал, продолжая улыбаться. 

— Теперь можно и поговорить.

Азирафель усадил директора в кресло и проследил, чтобы ему было удобно, исключительно для того, чтобы задать тон беседе и напомнить Кроули о рамках дозволенного. Впрочем, тот и сам всё отлично понимал.

— Итак, Альбус, давайте поговорим о нашем Тёмном Лорде.

— Давайте, — Дамблдор продолжал безмятежно улыбаться.

— Сколько хоркруксов он сделал?

— Полагаю, что семь. Но это не точно. 

Азирафель взглянул на помрачневшего Кроули и решил взять разговор в свои руки:

— Откуда вы взяли эту цифру?

— Мне проговорился Гораций Слагхорн. Правда, когда я попросил его показать воспоминание об этом его разговоре с Томом, он пошёл на попятную и немного его подправил... мне кажется, из соображений личной безопасности. Но это дало мне некоторые зацепки, и я начал искать.

Азирафель всегда восхищался думающими смертными, которые, несмотря на скудность информации, умели отыскать крохи, позволяющие сделать выводы. Правда, не всегда правильные.

— Покажите воспоминания о поисках, — Азирафель улыбнулся и добавил: — Пожалуйста.

— Они в шкафчике за портретом Армандо Диппета. Пароль «феникс».

Кроули каким-то непостижимым образом определил в череде портретов нужный и, отодвинув его в сторону, обнаружил тайник, в котором стояли флаконы с серебристой субстанцией.

— Давайте мы вместе их посмотрим, а вы прокомментируете.

— Конечно, — закивал Дамблдор. — А как же иначе?

— Иногда он бывает очень милым, — шепнул Кроули, выливая содержимое флаконов в каменную чашу Омута Памяти. — Когда не пытается руководить. 

Дамблдор оказался крайне внимательным к мелочам, что сильно облегчало задачу. Он догадался, чем был дневник, любезно подброшенный Малфоем, и провёл расследование настолько масштабное, что вызвал огромное уважение. Дамблдор не сомневался, что амбициозный Том Риддл выбрал для осколков своей души сосуды, имевшие в их мире огромную ценность: чаша Хаффлпафф, медальон и кольцо Слизерина, возможно, диадема Равенкло, считающаяся утраченной. Меч и шляпу Гриффиндора Дамблдор проверил трижды самыми изощрёнными способами, и с ними всё было хорошо. Теперь оставалось найти только тайники, где всё это спрятано, и понять, во что ещё Том Риддл вложил душу.

— Беру свои слова обратно, — Кроули выглядел слегка ошарашенным.

— Какие именно? — Азирафель не смог справиться с ехидством. — Что Лорд идиот?

— Нет, с этим как раз всё правильно. Что нам надо сложить обратно его душу. Нам просто не хватит на это времени.

— А как же почувствовать себя творцом?

— Слишком сложно. В конце концов, у Лорда множество рабов, пусть они поработают на доброе дело. И разобраться с ребёнком, который не обрёл полную силу — с этим-то они справятся. Хотя... почитал я тут на досуге их сочинения, — Кроули скривился. — Барти среди них просто светоч разума.

Дамблдор неожиданно оживился:

— Пожиратели смерти полностью зависят от своего Лорда и не сделают ничего без его ведома. А ещё...

— Как он это делает? — Кроули обошёл кресло с Дамблдором, с интересом разглядывая директора. — Он же не должен говорить, пока его не спросят.

— Наверное, не все смертные одинаковые, — Азирафель пожал плечами. — Но мы не можем так просто отступить.

— Почему же?

— Потому что! — Азирафель немного сердился, объясняя очевидные вещи. — Ты сам говорил, что мы здесь появились не просто так. Непостижимый план и всё такое. Именно он привёл нас сюда, и именно ему мы будем следовать.

— Но, ангел, ты ведь говорил...

— Я согласился, что это хороший план, и менять его мы не станем.

— Но где мы найдём эти хоркруксы?

— Я примерно знаю, — снова подал голос Дамблдор. — Том был очень привязан к символам и знакам. Надо всего лишь проверить места, с которыми его связывали сильные эмоции. И ещё было бы неплохо проверить Пожирателей смерти. Если Том отдал дневник Люциусу, то он мог отдать...

— Мог! Барти говорил о таком, — Азирафель потёр руки, предчувствуя скорый успех. — Кроули, ты ведь поговоришь с ними?

— Поговорю. Но вдруг...

— Они точно что-то знают, я не сомневаюсь!

Кроули снова пробормотал что-то нелицеприятное про сочинения адептов Тёмного Ордена и потерял интерес к разговору, обратив внимание на феникса. Он что-то прошипел птице, и та начала курлыкать в ответ, часто качая головой.

— Ты знаешь их язык? — изумился Азирафель.

— А ты нет? Вы же начинали с ним вместе в Эдемском саду.

— У меня никогда не было особой склонности к разным языкам, — Азирафель немного смутился, — и я его не помню.

— Зато он помнит тебя. Говорит, что из всех стражей яблони ты был самым... гм-м... любознательным.

— Правда?

— И ты подглядывал за первыми людьми.

— Я проверял...

— Как идёт грехопадение? — Кроули снова зашипел на болтливую птицу, очевидно, выпытывая подробности.

— Нет. Мне было интересно, чем любимые создания отличаются от нас.

— И как? Понял?

— Я уже говорил тебе про собственную волю, а в целом... они могут быть любыми, представляешь? Сегодня хорошими, завтра плохими, но в то же время это не ангелы и не демоны — третья сторона. И это неплохо, да.

Кроули снова зашипел с птицей, искоса поглядывая на умиротворённого Дамблдора. Азирафель догадался, что они сплетничают, но был слишком заинтригован, чтобы помешать. Да и зачем? Вряд ли феникс мог начирикать что-то компрометирующее, хотя вряд ли смертные особо скрывались перед птицами, даже живущими вечно. А пока Азирафель мог продолжить беседу с Дамблдором.

— Альбус, расскажите мне о Поттере. Что не так с этим Пророчеством?

— Оно изначально было не совсем Пророчеством, — охотно начал рассказывать Дамблдор, — потому что было слишком нечётким, и под него попадали как минимум два ребёнка. И если бы Том не узнал о нём и не стал действовать, сверяясь с предсказанием, ничего бы не произошло. Он сам сделал это Пророчество истинным.

— Вы на это рассчитывали, когда отпускали к нему Снейпа?

— Нет. Не рассчитывал, тогда это было слишком неопределённо, но Северус передал Тому то, что услышал, и тот сделал свои выводы. Иногда мне кажется, что было бы лучше, лиши я тогда Северуса воспоминаний о Пророчестве. Но иногда... это ужасная цена, но если бы мы тогда не остановили Тома, всё стало бы гораздо хуже. Тогда я не догадывался про хоркруксы, и не мог понять, что происходит.

— А что происходило?

— Террор, — Дамблдор печально вздохнул. — Том стал упиваться властью и стремительно деградировал.

— А если бы не это, вы бы его поддержали?

Дамблдор замолчал, и Азирафель понял, что он и сам не знает ответа на этот вопрос. Мало того, это незнание причиняет ему боль. С этим пора было заканчивать.

— Через тридцать секунд вы пробудитесь. Вам приснился чудеснейший сон о том, что вы больше всего любите, и...

— Да-да, прекрасно, — вздохнул Кроули. — Может, пойдем уже?

— Непременно. Пока не проснулся.


	38. Chapter 38

Когда Кроули ворвался в комнаты Азирафеля посреди ночи, не оставалось никаких сомнений, что его посетила очередная гениальная идея. Стал бы он иначе так воодушевлённо звать куда-то в лес?

— Кроули, давай уже обсудим ночные вылазки, — попробовал остановить буйство его фантазии Азирафель.

— Да что там обсуждать, когда я его выследил?!

— Кого?

— Поттера, разумеется! Он ходит в лес. Ночью. А лес, на минуточку, Запретный. Ну же, ангел! Не тупи.

— Ты хочешь его поймать или наоборот?

— Ангел, иногда мне кажется, что ты всё-таки спишь, потому что по ночам соображаешь не очень.

— Кроули, но идти ночью в холод и сырость... ты ведь помнишь эти леса Шотландии? Эдинбург, например...

— Не пытайся меня заговорить! Ребёнок смог, и у тебя получится.

У Азирафеля закончились разумные аргументы:

— Как ты вообще его выследил?

Кроули просиял, довольный собой:

— По той самой карте, которую ты посчитал бесполезной игрушкой. Жаль, она не захватывает лес, но и без этого мы быстро его поймаем. Поторопись!

Азирафель не любил торопиться. Прогулки по осеннему лесу в отвратительную погоду — а в начале зимы любая погода была отвратительной! — он тоже не любил.

— Кроули, может, ты один пока... всё разведаешь?

— Ангел, а вдруг мне понадобится помощь? А вдруг там Адская гончая?

Азирафель устыдился и попытался как-то сгладить ситуацию:

— Рано ещё для появления Адской гончей.

— Откуда ты знаешь, как здесь идёт время?! У нас и мальчик-то переросток.

Возразить было нечего, и Азирафель потянулся к тёплому плащу. Всё-таки не лето, да и ночи сейчас холодные. Кроули нетерпеливо пританцовывал рядом, явно сгорая от желания поторопить. Чтобы немного снять напряжение, Азирафель погладил его по руке:

— Сейчас всё узнаем!

— Не сомневаюсь, — пробурчал Кроули, завороженно наблюдая за пальцами Азирафеля на своём запястье. Всё-таки иногда он здорово напоминал кота.

Морозный воздух холодил лицо, и Азирафель на мгновение прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь зимней ночью.

— Ангел, такими темпами мы его потеряем.

Что-то в голосе Кроули настораживало.

— Ты его потерял?

— Не я, а мы, — огрызнулся Кроули, — и я знаю, в какой стороне его искать.

— Тогда веди.

Кроули долго сверялся с картой, после чего решительно направился прямо в чащу. Не разбирая дороги. Всё той же «волнующей походкой». Пытаясь понять, как это так у него ловко получается, Азирафель немного замешкался, и пришлось поторопиться.

Кроули остановился так резко, что Азирафель уткнулся в его спину и чуть не упал, особенно после того, как рот зажала холодная ладонь.

— Т-ш-ш!

Шуметь Азирафель не собирался, тем более, когда понял, что даже звук его шагов стих, причём самым чудесным образом.

— Ты только посмотри на это... 

В голосе Кроули слышалось восхищение, и оно было объяснимо. На залитой лунным светом поляне сидел огромный чёрный пёс. Он задрал морду, явно собираясь извергнуть тот самый рык напряженной угрозы, который обычно зарождается глубоко в глотке одного существа, а заканчивается на горле другого.

— Это она, — прошептал Кроули, — Адская гончая. 

В этом-то как раз не было никаких сомнений. Огромная зверюга прикрыла глаза, в глубине которых — уж в этом-то Азирафель не сомневался! — мерцали костры плейстоцена. Однако вместо того, чтобы душераздирающе зарычать, псина задумчиво, словно на пробу, провела задней лапой по уху перед тем, как начать остервенело его чесать. Момент был безнадёжно испорчен. Азирафель как-то иначе представлял себе зверя из преисподней. По его скромному мнению, исчадью ада просто не могли досаждать блохи.

— Кроули, ты уверен?

— Это должна быть Адская гончая, — уверенности в его голосе стало гораздо меньше. — Всё ведь сходится: и Поттер, и его охранник... всё сходилось.

— Но почему тогда они расстались? Или Поттер всё ещё здесь, и мы его просто не видим? Или...

— Ангел, у меня тоже куча версий. Давай просто понаблюдаем?

— Кроули, но ведь если они встретились, значит, Армагеддон уже запущен? Или он обязательно должен дать ему имя?

— Всё должно быть совсем не так! Собака должна была появиться в день его рождения, в три часа пополудни. Просто учуять его присутствие и прийти к нему. И он сам должен был придумать ей кличку. Ту самую, что определит ее сущность. Киллер, Террор, Кошмар — что-то в этом роде. Если он уже дал ей имя, мы проиграли. Тогда Поттер должен был обрести все свои силы — и добро пожаловать, Армагеддон!

— Но что-то пошло не так? — с надеждой переспросил Азирафель.

— Ангел, всё пошло не так. Если они уже встретились, и собака получила имя, то она просто не могла оставить мальчика.

— Может, тогда он её не назвал?

Кроули задумчиво поскрёб шею и уставился на Азирафеля:

— Это было бы слишком прекрасно...

Договорить он не успел, потому что затрещали ветки, и на поляну ввалился Поттер с каким-то мешком.

— Бродяга, какого чёрта ты так близко подошёл? Тебя ведь могут увидеть, а этого мы допустить не можем.

Пёс застучал хвостом и сунул морду в мешок, тут же принимаясь чавкать.

— Проголодался... 

Поттер наглаживал зверюгу, бормоча какие-то ласковые слова, и это зрелище заставило Азирафеля полностью отказаться от всех предыдущих выводов.

— Кроули, это не та собака!

— С чего ты взял?

— Адские гончие не виляют хвостами, Адские гончие не страдают от блох, и Адских гончих точно не называют «Бродягами».

— Не факт! — мгновенно отозвался Кроули. — Но, с другой стороны, он может менять реальность, как ему вздумается. И если ему захотелось превратить Адскую гончую в бесполезную шавку, то почему, собственно, нет?

Тем временем Адская тварь насытилась и снова застучала хвостом, а Поттер обнял её за шею и, почесав за ухом, стал прощаться, обещая прийти завтра, чтобы поговорить. Мальчик явно не знал, что в разговоре должно быть как минимум два равноценных участника. Краем глаза Азирафель продолжал следить за Кроули, и тот явно что-то задумал.

— Кроули, — позвал Азирафель, — ты чего?

— Давай его поймаем?

— Кого?! Поттера? Но ты и без того проводишь с ним много...

— Зачем мне Поттер? — возмущённо зашипел Кроули. — Я про пса. Его надо хорошенько изучить.

— Но как ты это сделаешь?

— Я не так давно читал об очень интересной штуке. Называется «лоботомия», — доверительно начал Кроули.

— Твои шутки иногда меня пугают, — Азирафелю стало не смешно. — Можно обойтись и без такого.

— Отлично! Значит, против поимки Цербера ты ничего не имеешь?

Азирафель не был против хотя бы потому, что ему было интересно узнать: та ли это собака, и не пропустили ли они начало Армагеддона за мелкой суетой. Вот только поймать пса оказалось очень непростой задачей — он изворачивался, как самое настоящее адское создание. И если бы не внезапная помощь одичалой машины — потрёпанный жизнью «форд» осветил вёрткую тварь фарами, — им бы не удалось поймать вероятного Цербера. Кроули сумел набросить ему шею одну верёвку со скользящим узлом и стянуть пасть другой. 

— Дело сделано! — Азирафель потёр руки. — И где ты собираешься его изучать?

— Конечно, в замке. Там нам с тобой не помешают.

Пёс то рычал, то принимался жалобно скулить, бешено вращая глазами, и Кроули пришлось его немного успокоить. Чудом успокоенная тварь вела себя подобно кроткому агнцу и послушно семенила на верёвке вслед за ними.

— Что ты скажешь, если нас заметят? — заволновался Азирафель. — Всё-таки по правилам нельзя приводить в замок Адских гончих?

— Да кто нас заметит? Ночь уже, моя очередь дежурить, — Кроули усмехнулся. — Нас мог заметить только Поттер, но он уже вернулся к себе.

Кроули ошибался. В замке был, как минимум, ещё один человек, страдающий бессонницей. Снейп.


	39. Chapter 39

— И куда вы его ведёте?

— Кого? — поинтересовался Кроули с видом человека, не подозревающего о том, что за ним тянется верёвка, на другом конце которой привязана Адская тварь.

— Блэка, конечно же.

Снейп явно знал пса, что наводило на странные мысли и слегка рушило стройную теорию начавшегося Армагеддона. Азирафель решил взять дело в свои руки.

— Любезный Северус, а не могли бы вы рассказать обо всём подробнее? 

— Хотите узнать родословную этой шавки?

— Было бы неплохо, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — За чашечкой какао.

Кроули выразительно закатил глаза и, дёрнув за поводок, уточнил:

— Односолодового виски. Мне кажется, ваша история будет долгой.

— Не то чтобы очень, — Снейп мрачно усмехнулся, — но мне есть о чём рассказать.

— Тогда идём ко мне, — распорядился Кроули.

Снейп только отрывисто кивнул и пошёл следом. Замыкал шествие Азирафель, у которого возникло слишком много вопросов, главным из которых был один: каким образом Снейп оказался ко всему причастным? Может, дело в его особом положении в стане Тёмного Лорда? Но вроде бы собака должна была представлять другую сторону... хотя, конечно, складывалось впечатление, что Снейп играет за все команды разом. Интересно, а Кроули это понял?

На всякий случай Кроули поместил Цербера в клетку, созданную специально для такого случая, и только после этого поставил на столик бутылку виски, стаканы и несколько видов сыров. Потом он взглянул на Азирафеля, и на столе появилась сначала бутылка Шатонёф-дю-Пап, а потом суши, сёмга под укропным соусом и даже блинчики. Всё-таки сколько бы Кроули этого ни отрицал, он всё равно был милым.

Снейп устроился в кресле и долго изучал содержимое бокала, прежде чем сделать глоток. Похоже, он боялся быть отравленным, но всё-таки решил рискнуть. Кроули явно пришёл к такому же выводу, потому что довольно усмехнулся и заговорил:

— Итак, вы назвали пса Блэком, явно имея в виду не его масть.

— Да, — согласно кивнул Снейп. — Это его фамилия.

Азирафель даже привстал от удивления. Собак с фамилиями ему ещё встречать не доводилось. Может, в этом мире такое в порядке вещей?

— Ага, фамилия, — Кроули понимающе скривился. — Я так понимаю, он из хорошей семьи?

— Из очень древней, — подтвердил Снейп. — Со всякими традициями и прочим. Дамблдор очень радовался, когда перетянул его на свою сторону.

— Получается, его хозяин Дамблдор? — не выдержал Азирафель.

— Хозяин? — Снейп кисло усмехнулся. — Можно и так сказать. Поэтому вы всё же подумайте, прежде чем отдавать его дементорам. Тем более, когда оказалось, что он не виновен. А его не станут судить. Сразу казнят, и всё.

История вырисовывалась очень непростая. Даже для человеческого права всё было слегка чересчур — дементоры, суд, пусть даже над Адской гончей, но собакой же. Азирафелю казалось, что времена изменились, и цивилизация оставила свой отпечаток на всём, но пока существовали такие анахронизмы, можно было лишь огорчённо вздыхать, или...

— А разве вообще принято судить собак? — лицо Кроули вытянулось от удивления.

— Так его же будут судить как человека, — поморщился Снейп, — кем, собственно, он и является. И Дамблдор ничего не сможет сделать.

Азирафель поймал вопросительный взгляд Кроули и решил уточнить:

— А разве он человек?

— Да как вам сказать? — Снейп скривился так, будто съел лимон. — Если рассуждать с биологической точки зрения, то Блэк, без всяких сомнений, человек, но если с социальной... то скотина та ещё.

— А он не может быть, к примеру, Адской гончей?

— Зачем ему? У него и без того проблем хватает. Отсидел в тюрьме за то, чего не совершал, сейчас в бегах, потерял всё, что имел, воспитанием крестника не занимался...

— Крестника?

— Ну да, — Снейп снова поморщился. — У Поттера мог быть только такой крёстный. Придурочный и ненадёжный. Вместо того, чтобы воспитывать ребёнка и объяснять ему, что не стоит шляться ночью, где попало, этот мохножо... идиот сам провоцирует его на всякие глупости.

Дослушивать Кроули не стал. Он обошёл клетку с псом и постучал по решётке, привлекая внимание.

— Вот это крёстный Поттера?

— Да. И в своих бедах он сам виноват. Во всех, — Снейп поджал губы. — Не вздумайте только его жалеть. Иначе сами не заметите, как увязнете в этом всём по уши. Чем-чем, а проблемами делиться он умеет.

Кроули, наконец, вспомнил про палочку и даже достал её, изображая из себя волшебника средней руки.

— А как его расколдовать?

— Просто освободите. Дальше он сам.

Поймав вопросительный взгляд Кроули, Азирафель кивнул, и в тот же миг клетка и верёвка исчезли, и уже через несколько мгновений на полу гостиной Кроули появился потрёпанный жизнью человек. После недолгой паузы он поднялся на ноги и светским тоном поинтересовался:

— Вы все охренели, что ли? Какого чёрта?!

— Может, его снова в клетку? — мгновенно сориентировался Снейп. — Там он был гораздо приемлемее.

— А ты бы, Нюнчик, засунул куда подальше свою природную сучность и поменьше бы трепался, о чём не знаешь. И крёстный я хороший, и вообще...

— Извините, что прерываю такой интимный момент, — вкрадчиво начал Кроули, — но ругаетесь вы, словно супруги со стажем.

Иногда Азирафелю приходилось видеть, как дерущихся котов разливают водой. Эффект от слов Кроули был такой же: Снейп и Блэк резко замолчали и тут же разошлись по разным углам гостиной, не забывая обмениваться угрожающими взглядами. С этим надо было что-то делать. Азирафель прокашлялся:

— Итак, что мы имеем. Очевидно, что мистер Блэк не может быть той-самой-собакой.

— Чего это не смогу? — возмутился Блэк. — Смогу!

Кроули оставалось только вздохнуть:

— Куда его теперь, ангел? Я правильно понял, что за пределами школы ему угрожает опасность?

— Ему и в школе угрожает, — фыркнул Снейп. — Только что это меняет?

— А как его присутствие влияет на Поттера? — осторожно поинтересовался Кроули.

Азирафель его правильно понял — нельзя было сбрасывать со счетов оставшуюся возможность того, что Поттер всё-таки и есть искомый мальчик, хотя, конечно, вероятность этого стремительно падала. Они с Кроули, вне всяких сомнений, внесут корректировки в план, как только во всём разберутся, но пока... Пока лучшим решением было не лишать ситуацию стабильности, пусть и минимальной.

— О! — Снейп снова скривился. — Не сомневаюсь, что присутствие Блэка приводит в восторг мистера Поттера.

— Что бы ты понимал! — Блэк возмущённо зашипел, стараясь удержаться в рамках приличия. — Мальчик столкнулся лицом к лицу с драконом! Это же...

— Да ты никак завидуешь, Блэк!

— Иди ты, Снейп...

Блэк так витиевато объяснил, куда именно следует пойти Снейпу и что там сделать, что Азирафель трижды повторил эту конструкцию, чтобы запомнить. Разумеется, про себя. Чисто на всякий случай!

— С вами, господа, всё ясно! — Кроули не был настроен на долгие церемонии. — Раз мистер Блэк способствует душевному спокойствию мистера Поттера...

— Я как раз объяснял ему, как следует вести себя на балу, — оскалился Блэк. — Ну, вы знаете, эти всякие тычинки-пестики... Кстати, Гарри очень вас хвалил, мистер Кроули.

— Я тронут.

— А ещё я давал ему всякие советы, — похвастался Блэк. — Гарри это очень ценит.

Кроули явно не был настроен на лирический лад и не собирался выслушивать подробности. Он привык действовать.

— Итак, раз уж мы привели вас в замок, мистер Блэк, то думаю, следует вас здесь устроить, чтобы вы и дальше поддерживали мистера Поттера, оставаясь незаметным для окружающих.

— Поселите его в Выручай-комнате, и дело с концом, — посоветовал Снейп, скривившийся, как от зубной боли.

— Где это? — заинтересовался Кроули.

— Я покажу. Пока он у вас тут не напился и не начал буянить.

— Да я...

— Ведите, мистер Снейп!

Азирафель почти не удивился, когда Снейп привёл их на восьмой этаж к той самой комнате, где чудесным образом отыскалась книга и неплохое вино. Только вместо того, чтобы просто открыть дверь, Снейп принялся ходить рядом с ней с таким сосредоточенным лицом, будто решал важную задачу. Когда он, наконец, открыл проход, там в комнате вместо стеллажей с книгами оказалась весьма спартанская обстановка: простой деревянный пол, на котором стояла будка с привязанной к ней цепью, миска с водой и тюфяк, набитый соломой. Освещала всё это луна, нарисованная на потолке.

— Снейп, сука! — зашипел Блэк, без малейших признаков радости.


	40. Chapter 40

Азирафель с удовольствием вытянул ноги, устраивая их на мягком пуфе. Что ни говори, но ночь выдалась бурной даже на его непритязательный вкус. Кроули пресёк начинавшуюся было драку Снейпа и Блэка, пообещав отвести обоих к Дамблдору на воспитательную беседу. Угроза оказалась настолько страшной, что возникшее перемирие можно было даже назвать стабильным, хотя, конечно, лёгкая напряжённость никуда не делась. Блэка оставили в Выручай-комнате, решив, что так будет удобнее для всех. Азирафель вовремя вспомнил про Оборотное зелье, необходимое для выходов Блэка из заточения, и Снейп не смог ему отказать, пообещав не только зелье, но и «биологический материал», нужный для превращения. Всё-таки смертным свойственно благородство и великодушие.

— Ангел, и что ты обо всём этом думаешь?

— Это не та собака.

— Не та, — Кроули сжал губы. — А мальчик?

— Не могу понять, — честно ответил Азирафель. — Иногда мне кажется, что мы опять идём по ложному следу. 

— Иногда да, — согласился Кроули, — но, когда я с ним занимался... ну, ты помнишь, перед Турниром? Так вот, я чувствовал в нём что-то странное. Словно ещё одну сущность. 

— Да? Ты ничего не рассказывал.

— Я был уверен, что это та самая дьявольская сущность.

— А сейчас?

— Не знаю. Слишком нарочито всё. Будто нас специально тыкают туда носом, отвлекая от чего-то по-настоящему важного.

— Может, именно таков план?

— Не знаю, ангел. Но я спросил у Поттера, не хочет ли он позаниматься со мной на каникулах, — Кроули поморщился, будто испытывая неловкость. — Дополнительно. У них так принято, я проверял.

— И?

— Он согласился. Даже сказал, что с удовольствием, — Кроули снял очки, откладывая их в сторону. — В общем, ангел, я попробую с этим разобраться, но...

— Если понадобиться помощь, то я рядом.

Скрепляя соглашение, Кроули протянул руку для пожатия, и Азирафель, не удержавшись, слегка погладил тонкое запястье. Просто потому, что это было приятно. Очень.

***

Подготовка к Святочному балу захватила всех. Даже Кроули небрежно поинтересовался у Азирафеля, в чём тот собирается появиться на вечере. Вопрос застал врасплох, потому что светлый костюм так долго служил Азирафелю, что стал уже частью его самого. Во всяком случае, менять его на что-то новомодное никто не собирался.

— Ангел, серьёзно? — Кроули выглядел озадаченным.

— Да. У меня есть привычки.

— Помню-помню. К примеру, блинчики в бунтующем Париже.

— Не вижу повода для иронии.

— Что ты! Никакой иронии, одно восхищение, — Азирафель не сомневался, что в словах Кроули крылся лёгкий сарказм, но за этот бесхитростный взгляд можно было простить многое. — Однако на твоём месте я бы задумался хотя бы о деталях. Даже Снейп заказал шёлковую мантию.

Аргумент был серьёзный. Уж если и Снейп...

— А ты?

— Разумеется, — Кроули улыбнулся. — Я хоть и не открываю бал, но ты ведь помнишь об уроках танцев?

— Что-то припоминаю.

— Я дал, — улыбка Кроули стала немного зловещей. — И надеюсь, что Дамблдор впредь будет осторожен с пожеланиями.

— Что ты собираешься устроить? — встревожился Азирафель. — Снова «небольшой скандальчик»?

— Немного порасшатываю устои. А то они недалеко ушли от четырнадцатого века, и с этим надо что-то делать. Мир гораздо многообразнее, чем они тут себе воображают.

— Кроули!

— Ничего ужасного, ангел. Просто немного повеселимся.

— Что ты задумал?

— Сюрприз.

Больше он не сказал ничего, как Азирафель его ни расспрашивал. В конце концов, что такого Кроули мог устроить на балу? Разве что шокировать всех костюмом, раз уж заговорил о таком. Азирафель сдался:

— Я надену шейный платок.

— Тот самый? — Кроули оценивающе взглянул на него. 

— Шотландка всегда в моде, — Азирафель с достоинством приосанился. — К тому же к этому платку у меня есть совершенно новый жилет.

— Ты его не надевал?

— Нет, как-то не было повода.

Повода действительно не было. Платок и жилет Азирафель приобрёл по случаю, как раз перед тем, как решился передать Кроули святую воду. Он даже собирался надеть их на встречу с ним, но тогда собственный вид показался ему чересчур нарядным, и он ограничился платком, долго разбираясь, как такое носят. Гонку за модой Азирафель считал самым бесполезным занятием из всех придумок смертных. Кроули это заявление, похоже, впечатлило, во всяком случае, больше никаких вопросов он задавать не стал. И уже когда он ушёл, Азирафель запоздало сообразил, что так ничего и не узнал про его костюм. Оставалось надеяться, что Кроули помнит об условностях этого мира и не станет одеваться чересчур откровенно. Ну, не больше обычного.

Святочный бал начался. Полутёмный зал был украшен разнообразной мишурой, от которой рябило в глазах, и Азирафель не сразу отыскал свой столик, за которым пока не было никого, кроме табличек: «проф. Кроули», «Гость проф. Кроули», «м-р Л.Малфой», «проф. С.Снейп», «проф. С.Вектор». Азирафель уселся напротив таблички со своим именем, начиная гадать, кого же Кроули пригласил и, главное, когда успел. Следующим появился пунктуальный Снейп и первым делом сообщил, что был вынужден дать Блэку запас Оборотного, но очень надеется, что тот всё-таки не явится на бал. На его месте Азирафель не был бы так в этом уверен — насколько он успел узнать Блэка, тот любил повеселиться, а бал — отличный повод развлечься, особенно будучи неузнанным. Но, как говорится, блажен, кто верует.

Снейп подвинул к себе бутылку и уже собирался начать развлекаться, когда появилась Хуч. Она уселась на место Вектор, перевернув табличку с её именем, и сразу же протянула пустой бокал, предлагая Снейпу за собой поухаживать. Он исполнил свой долг и вопросительно взглянул на Азирафеля. Выпивать сегодня не хотелось, но отказ был бы слишком демонстративным. Решив, что полный бокал отвлечёт внимание, Азирафель кивнул. 

— Роланда, вы какими судьбами здесь? — Снейп явно делал над собой усилие, пытаясь быть любезным.

— Поменялась, — небрежно бросила Хуч. — Оппозиция должна держаться вместе. Да и обидно было бы пропустить самое интересное.

— Не знал, что мы оппозиция, — кисло усмехнулся Снейп.

— Да вы вообще сильно отстали от жизни, — Хуч осушила бокал и довольно улыбнулась. — Хотя мантия вам к лицу. Освежает.

— Вы тоже неплохо выглядите, — Снейп вымученно растянул губы в подобие улыбки.

— Вот и славно, — подытожила Хуч, — а теперь уже уймитесь.

— В смысле?

Хуч бросила на Азирафеля быстрый взгляд и понизила голос до шёпота, который можно было счесть интимным:

— Манеры тебе не к лицу, Северус. Будь проще, и к тебе потянутся люди... хоть ты этого и не хочешь.

— Но...

— Один уже потянулся, — Хуч указала бокалом в сторону, где между столиков гордо вышагивал Малфой. — Хорош! Взял бы ты у него пару уроков, что ли? Ничего особо не делает, но глаз не оторвать. Правда, Северус?

— Кому как.

— Мне — да! — сообщила Хуч доверительным шёпотом. — И раз уж ты, Снейп, уныл более чем полностью, давай поменяемся местами.

Снейп был слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы возражать. Так он оказался на соседнем стуле с Азирафелем, правда, настроение у него явно было подпорчено. 

— Добрый вечер! — Малфой просиял улыбкой и галантно поцеловал провокационно протянутую Хуч руку.

— Добрый, — кисло отозвался Снейп.

Азирафель просто улыбнулся, приветствуя Малфоя, и вздрогнул, услышав одобрительный свист. Предчувствуя появление Кроули, Азирафель нервно оглянулся и замер, поражённый в самое сердце. Мало того, что Кроули вырядился в чудовищно обтягивающие шёлковые брюки, так ещё и непристойно расстегнул тонкую рубашку, подпоясанную широким кушаком. Разумеется, алым! Но больше всего Азирафеля потряс наряд его спутницы: алое платье, короткая юбка которого обнажала стройные, затянутые в чёрные чулки, ноги сзади заканчивалась шлейфом, украшенным пеной чёрного кружева. Декольте позволяло разглядеть довольно аппетитную грудь, волнующе покачивающуюся в такт шагам, отвлекая внимание настолько, что Азирафель даже не сразу узнал в этой девице Риту Скитер. Лучше всех выразил недоумение Снейп, чуть слышно прошептавший: «Бля!» Азирафель был с ним полностью согласен и, наощупь взяв свой бокал, сделал первый глоток.


	41. Chapter 41

Бал открывали чемпионы, из которых танцевать умела только мисс Делакур. И вот кого, спрашивается, Кроули учил? И, главное, чему? Поттер, конечно же, старался, но был настолько зажат, что казался марионеткой, управляемой нетрезвым кукловодом. Естественности бы ему... 

Кроули любезничал со своей спутницей, и лишь иногда Азирафель чувствовал на себе его заинтересованные взгляды, когда в очередной раз наполнял бокал. Как-то незаметно вышло, что разговаривать получалось лишь со Снейпом, пока Кроули увлекал беседой Риту Скитер, а Хуч откровенно заигрывала с Малфоем. Малфой не возражал, поглядывая почему-то на Кроули, будто ждал одобрения. Или действительно ждал? 

— Какая же он всё-таки сука! — Снейп презрительно поджал губы, глядя куда-то в угол.

Азирафель проследил за его взглядом и заметил в углу незнакомую девицу, которая именно сейчас, приподняв широкую, но не очень длинную юбку, достала из-за кружевной подвязки плоскую фляжку, очевидно, с коньяком или виски, и приложилась к горлышку, подмигнув Снейпу совершенно хулигански.

— Кто? — переспросил Азирафель, продолжая пялиться на девицу.

— Блэк, кто же ещё! — прошипел Снейп почти с ненавистью. — Я думал, в таком обличье он будет вести себя скромнее, но это же Блэк!

— Так эта девица... — Азирафель вгляделся внимательнее, только сейчас замечая чересчур резкие движения и откровенно мужскую походку незнакомки.

— Блэк, кто же ещё?! Явился. Надеюсь он найдёт неприятности на свою задницу!

У Блэка на этот счёт было своё мнение, и к неприятностям он относился с огромным энтузиазмом. Например, он принялся кокетничать с директором Дурмштранга, игриво шлёпая его по рукам, когда тот начинал их распускать. А ещё Блэк так соблазнительно хохотал, запрокидывая голову, что Азирафель ни мгновения не сомневался, что шельмец получает от происходящего огромное удовольствие. В отличие от Снейпа. Кроули, кстати, тоже развлекался от души.

— Северус, а давайте выпьем? — предложил Азирафель.

— Так мы вроде уже.

— Нет, — Азирафель покачал головой. — Давайте тоже веселиться? И нам в этом поможет вино. В совершенно неприличных количествах.

Снейп почему-то сначала взглянул на Малфоя, который посмеивался, прислушиваясь к горячему шёпоту Хуч, и, пробормотав какую-то ерунду о запасах Антипохмельного зелья, протянул Азирафелю пустой бокал:

— Лейте!

— Господа, я хочу сделать маленькое объявление! — Дамблдор поднялся из-за стола, постукивая ложечкой по чашке. — На каждом балу обязательно должны быть свои король и королева, и я предлагаю выбрать их сегодня, а завтра утром короновать, — в ответ на ропот студентов Дамблдор широко улыбнулся. — В углу стоит кубок, защищённый специальными чарами так, что проголосовать можно лишь однажды за вечер. Поэтому не торопитесь и отдайте свой голос за того, кого сочтёте достойным. 

Кроули улыбнулся так широко, будто не сомневался в том, кто будет победителем. И в общем-то, Азирафель был с ним согласен — Кроули ещё не начал танцевать, а уже купался во всеобщем внимании. Ему мог составить конкуренцию, пожалуй, только Малфой. И то не факт! Тем временем приглашённые музыканты заиграли медленный танец, и в центр зала начали выходить пары.

Дамблдор вальсировал с мадам Максим. Она была чуть выше него и танцевала вполне грациозно. Барти, очевидно, забыв про деревянную ногу, пригласил на танец Вектор и теперь неуклюже топтался с ней в тустепе. Макгонагалл кружилась в странном танце с Бэгменом, и её красная шотландка колоколом поднималась вокруг ног. Азирафель ждал выхода Кроули и дождался! По щелчку его пальцев печальная музыка сменилась жгучими ритмами танго, и пары расступились, пропуская его со Скитер в центр зала.

К удивлению Азирафеля, танцевать танго вышли ещё две пары: сын Малфоя с тем мальчишкой-фотографом и братья Уизли. Теперь стали понятны намёки про обучение и эпатаж. Малфой-отец даже перестал ворковать с Хуч, разглядывая сына так, будто видел его впервые. В этот момент кто-то засвистел, кто-то начал аплодировать, стараясь попасть в такт музыке, а Кроули обошёл Скитер, легонько поддерживая её за талию. Он двигался легко и непринуждённо. Казалось, что им движет знойный ветер — или страсть, такая же переменчивая и обжигающе горячая. Мальчишки старались соответствовать, но угнаться за Кроули им было не по силам. Он и Скитер, как оказалось, успели станцеваться — когда только?! — и теперь вытворяли на каменном полу такое, чему позавидовали бы звёзды улиц Кордовы и Буэнос-Айреса.

Когда Кроули привёл к столу раскрасневшуюся партнёршу, Азирафель допивал третий бокал и был уверен, что лучше Снейпа собеседника нет. Тот совсем не стремился к всеобщему вниманию, а потому ни с кем не сливался в страстных объятьях и не вызывал столько восторгов. Он просто сидел рядом, пил вино и рассказывал о несбывшемся, которого у него было слишком много. Несмотря на слегка нарушенную дикцию, говорил он настолько образно и ёмко, что можно было заслушаться. Чем, собственно, Азирафель и занимался, следя, чтобы бокалы не оставались пустыми.

— Да что вы говорите, милый Северус! Как же несправедливо обошлась с вами жизнь.

— Жизнь вообще крайне несправедливая штука — кому-то всё, а кому-то ни хрена!

Снейп задумался и, понизив голос, ввернул пару сочных ругательств. Теперь Азирафелю стал гораздо понятнее лингвистический восторг того немца — охотника за пророческими книгами, и почему-то об этом захотелось рассказать. Разумеется, как назидательную историю, почерпнутую в архивных документах.

— Что вы говорите! — умилился Снейп, улыбнувшись Азирафелю неожиданно мягко. — «Оставили с носом», надо же! И кто кого?

— Не важно!

Кроули снова повёл довольную Скитер танцевать, и на этот раз компанию ему составили Малфой и Хуч. Снейп проводил пары тоскливым взглядом и сам потянулся к бутылке, ухаживая за Азирафелем.

— Оставили с носом, — повторил он. — Так оно обычно и бывает.

— А что у вас с Блэком? — поинтересовался Азирафель.

— О-о! Это долгая история, — Снейп расстегнул крохотную пуговку на вороте сюртука. — Он испоганил мне всё детство.

— Один?

— Нет, в компании таких же имбицилов. Видите во-о-он того оборотня?

Азирафель кивнул, потому что Люпина он уже видел, а других оборотней на балу не было. Снейп потёр кончик носа и ещё выпил, наклоняясь поближе, чтобы доверительно прошептать:

— Блэк меня ему чуть не скормил.

— В смысле?

— В самом прямом. Посоветовал сходить в его логово в ночь полнолуния.

— И вы пошли?

— Я был не самым умным подростком, но Блэк — просто полным отморозком, к тому же идиотом. Иногда мне даже хотелось, чтобы тогда Люпин меня сожрал... у них бы проблем от этого было больше, чем у меня, — Снейп мстительно усмехнулся, а потом поморщился и горестно вздохнул. — И я бы позже ничего не испортил... Пророчество это дурацкое! Тот ваш немец был косвенно прав — все беды от пророчеств... а Альбус постоянно пытается мне доказать, что это не так, и дарит мне эти дурацкие книги...

— Пророчеств? — изумился Азирафель.

— Ну да. То «Собрание пророчеств» матушки Шиптон, то «Центурии» Нострадамуса. 

— А «Превосходных и Недвусмысленных Пророчеств» Агнессы Псих он вам, случайно, не дарил? — Азирафель почувствовал, как вспотели ладони от предвкушения чудесной находки.

— Нет, — вздохнул Снейп. — Ничего «превосходного» не было, как и «недвусмысленного».

— Жаль...

— Жаль, — согласился Снейп. — Но Дамблдор не дремлет и вполне может мне такое подарить... и тогда я...

— Мне? — обещание обрадовало Азирафеля.

— Вам.

Они ещё раз выпили, и Азирафель из чистого любопытства погладил Снейпа по руке. На эту провокацию отреагировал только Кроули, появившийся словно ниоткуда и зло зашипевший:

— Ангел, тебе надо протрезветь! Срочно.

— Не надо, — улыбнулся Азирафель, — совсем!

Он с вызовом взглянул на Кроули, вновь разливая по бокалам вино, оказавшееся гораздо крепче, чем представлялось сначала.

— Ангел...

— Я ничуть не возражаю, если ты продолжишь свои танцы, — Азирафель подвинулся ближе к Снейпу и, понизив голос, предложил: — Северус, а хотите развлечься?


	42. Chapter 42

Идея пришла внезапно, но сразу же обрадовала своей свежестью и новизной. Тот самый гавот, что так здорово скрашивал будни в клубе на Портленд-плейс! Учитывая тенденции этого мира, может статься, что он здесь до сих пор в моде. И потом это весело! Снейп допил свой бокал и позволил поставить себя в начальную танцевальную позицию.

— Что мы будем делать? — почему-то шёпотом спросил он.

— Танцевать гавот, — Азирафель улыбнулся, кивая в такт своим словам. — Вам понравится.

— Но я не танцую...

— Я тоже. Но это гавот. Исключительно для сильных духом мужчин. 

— Правда? 

— Да! 

Снейп слегка качнулся, но для танца это было идеальное начало. Азирафель огляделся, пытаясь найти кого-то третьего, чтобы обрести гармоничную устойчивость. В глазах рябило от леди в красном: Скитер, Блэк, Макгонагалл... сколько их? На общем фоне Дамблдор выделялся приятным небесно-голубым цветом мантии, украшенной многочисленными звёздами, которые если убрать... Азирафель щёлкнул пальцами, придавая костюму директора аристократическую сдержанность, и протянул руку:

— Альбус, нам нужен третий.

— Для чего? — Дамблдор с удивлением разглядывал подол своей изменившейся мантии.

— Для гавота, разумеется.

— О! Вы умеете танцевать гавот? Это же так непросто.

— Я вас научу.

— А Северус тоже выразил желание научиться?

— Северусу ещё позавидует Малфой!

Упоминание председателя Попечительского Совета оказало на Снейпа магическое действие: он выпрямил спину, расправил плечи и усмехнулся, глядя в лицо Дамблдору:

— Неужели не хотите потанцевать, Альбус? Вы же всегда о таком мечтали. 

— Уже даже не мечтал, — Дамблдор поднялся и, подавая Азирафелю руку, поинтересовался: — Что я должен делать?

— Конечно же, улыбаться, — Азирафель почувствовал вдохновение. — Вот, к примеру, как Северус!

Улыбка Снейпа была несколько напряжённой, но это, вне всяких сомнений, была улыбка. Азирафель вспомнил собственные уроки, подхватил под руки партнёров и скомандовал:

— Идём налево, следите за ногами. И раз, два, три, вверх! Теперь направо.

У них начало получаться и довольно неплохо. Азирафель взял на себя чуть более сложную роль солиста, не забывая напоминать:

— Раз, два, три, вверх! Повернули! И ещё раз!

Азирафель не заметил, как смолкла музыка, которую сменили ритмичные хлопки аплодисментов. Это оказалось достаточно привлекательным для того, чтобы воодушевиться.

— И раз-два-три, повыше! Отлично! Поворот! Вверх! Браво!

Он и сам не заметил, как подхватил восторженные крики толпы и вслед за всеми охотно повторял:

— Браво! Да! Ещё!

Первым не выдержал Дамблдор, и Азирафель с сожалением вспомнил о его возрасте. То ли дело Снейп! Ему хватило энергии не только активно отплясывать, но и отогнать попытавшегося прицепиться к нему Блэка, сообщив тому, что этот танец предназначен исключительно для мужчин. Возмущённые возгласы Хуч о сексизме он предпочёл не услышать, как не заметил и осуждающих взглядов Макгонагалл. Наверное, Снейп был прав — невозможно быть милым для всех, а все остальные едва ли не взвыли от восторга, когда строгий профессор, сообщив, что всё понял, попытался солировать в танце. Кажется, он всё же выпил чуть больше своей нормы, потому что Азирафелю пришлось выходить ему навстречу, показывая отдельные па. Толпа неистовствовала. 

Азирафель словно вновь окунулся в атмосферу того клуба, пронизанную пьянящим весельем и какой-то всепоглощающей лёгкостью, когда можно себе позволить всё! Проорав Снейпу, что не очень-то и хотелось, Блэк влез на стол и, ещё раз отхлебнув из фляжки, поддержал гавот задорным канканом. Азирафелю даже показалось, что он сейчас взлетит, от распирающей его радости, пузырящейся в крови подобно хорошему игристому. Ему вдруг захотелось разделить этот восторг с Кроули, и, отыскав его взглядом в толпе, Азирафель сильно удивился, насколько мрачным тот выглядел. Он даже снял очки, которые разломал пополам, едва заметив, что Азирафель на него смотрит. Наверное, что-то пошло не так... 

Дамблдор налил себе из чаши пунш и выпил два полных кубка, прежде чем уселся на своё место. Ну, как уселся? Почти рухнул, и сразу же появилась Макгонагалл, которая начала считать его пульс и подливать в бокал какие-то капли. Очевидно, именно так она понимала заботу. Снейп тоже галантно поклонился и, развернувшись так, что его мантия поднялась почти на пять футов, плюхнулся за столик, где его уже поджидал Малфой.

Музыка вновь загрохотала, да так громко, что Азирафель едва не оглох. Подогретые алкоголем и атмосферой праздника гости не спешили расходиться и продолжили веселье. Хагрид неожиданно закружил мадам Максим в каком-то подобии вальса, чудом не оттаптывая ей ноги. Барти деревянная нога откровенно мешала, поэтому он устроился на стуле и, притопывая в такт, изображал подобие танца. Макгонагалл пригласила на вальс Дамблдора, похоже, решив окончательно его добить. Хуч, потеряв надежду соблазнить Малфоя, отплясывала с Блэком, найдя в нём родственную душу. Хорошо, хоть не на столе. А Блэк откуда-то раздобыл лису — кажется, таких называли горжетками! — и развлекался, изображая, что прогуливает её, лишь изредка опуская себе на шею, чтобы вызывающе потереться о мех лицом. А вот Спраут пританцовывала вокруг Флитвика, и тот её явно к этому поощрял. Только, пожалуй, Трелони выбрала спокойный досуг за бутылочкой хереса, и теперь рисовала карту звёздного неба прямо на скатерти. Красным вином.

— Мистер Азирафель, а вы здорово отожгли! — братья Уизли подошли с двух сторон. — Вы научите нас этому танцу?

— Как он называется?

— Это гавот, — Азирафель улыбнулся, радуясь, что кто-то нашёл этот старый танец интересным. — И разве вам мало танго?

— Нам всегда мало, — разулыбались близнецы.

— Это танцы для разных случаев...

— И ваш гавот нам пришёлся очень по душе...

Близнецы, как обычно, говорили наперебой:

— Он даже Снейпу пришёлся по душе.

— А это уже немало!

— Немало, — согласился Азирафель.

— А вы, случайно, не знаете ту таинственную незнакомку? — один из братьев указал взглядом на Блэка, совершенно неприлично задравшего юбку, чтобы забраться на стол.

— Случайно нет!

И это даже была не ложь — Азирафель знал Блэка не случайно, а по непостижимому плану.

— Жаль! Мы любим таких бойких девчонок...

— ... понимающих толк в веселье.

Азирафель понял, что устал от всеобщего внимания, и решил немного освежиться в пустом, как он надеялся, коридоре. Однако стоило ему выйти, как следом появился Кроули. Азирафель вспомнил, что так и не похвалил его выбор костюма, и вообще...

— Кроули, ты отлично выглядишь. Эта рубашка, пояс...

Он попытался поправить завернувшийся воротник и случайно погладил Кроули по шее, совершенно не ожидая подвоха.

— Сдурел, да? Издеваешься?! — Кроули так шипел, что казалось, от превращения в змею его отделяют считанные мгновения. — Ты что творишь?!

— Я? — Азирафель почувствовал себя немного растерянным. — Тебе не нравится?

Кроули вдруг схватил его за плечи и от души впечатал спиной в каменную стену, для верности прижимая к ней ещё и собственным телом. Зачем? Азирафель не собирался никуда убегать. Зато теперь было проще разобрать слова в шипении:

— Мне не нравится! Я не люблю чувствовать себя идиотом! Ты хоть понимаешь, как это выглядит со стороны?!

— Как? — Азирафель улыбнулся и, чтобы немного успокоить Кроули, добавил ласковое: — Дорогой...

— Я не дорогой! Я не милый! А ты... ты... ангел...

Его губы оказались так близко, что Азирафель невольно начал их разглядывать, и вопрос, мягкие они или всё же не очень, неожиданно стал очень важным. Особенно когда они сложились в такую горькую усмешку.

— Сволочь ты, а не ангел!

Азирафель не понял, что именно произошло, но в момент, когда он ощутил прикосновение губ Кроули к своей шее, его ослепила яркая вспышка, явно не чудесного происхождения. Момент был непоправимо испорчен. Кроули отстранился с таким видом, будто вовсе не он мгновение назад прижимался всем телом, и не он едва слышно стонал, стоило положить ладонь ему на талию.


	43. Chapter 43

Утро было не добрым. Азирафель не страдал от похмелья, потому что успел чудесным образом протрезветь, но ему ещё ни разу не приходилось появляться в местах, где он... гм-м... слегка нарушил приличия накануне. В том клубе всё было проще — во-первых, Азирафель там не злоупотреблял алкоголем, а во-вторых, он просто не позволял себе ничего лишнего. Хотя разве можно считать лишним гавот? Но, с другой стороны... Азирафель нахмурился, вспоминая минуты славы. Хорошо, что он был не один. Вряд ли кто решится вспоминать слегка вызывающий эпизод с директором школы... или наоборот... Ох!

Азирафель бодро вошёл в Большой Зал и улыбкой встретил аплодисменты. Он даже помахал особо разошедшимся в проявлении восторга студентам.

— Приличная прима должна была поклониться, — сердито прошипел Кроули, стоило оказаться с ним рядом.

К счастью, именно в этот момент появился Снейп. Наверное, даже во время прославившего его гавота публика не реагировала так бурно. Снейп кисло поморщился и прошёл на своё место, задрав подбородок гораздо выше обычного. Место оставалось только рядом с Азирафелем, и Снейпу ничего не оставалось, как сесть, под восторженный свист и вспышки фотокамер. Так вот оно что было вчера... в самый неподходящий момент. Хотя, зная Кроули, можно было не опасаться, что снимки попадут в газету.

— Доброго утра, Северус, — пожелал Азирафель, — хотите блинчики?

Снейп стиснул зубы, морщась, как от зубной боли.

— Не расстраивайтесь, дорогой, — Азирафель щедро одарил его благодатью, желая убрать и эту гримасу страдания, и расслабить напряжённые плечи, и избавить от дурных мыслей. — Всё будет хорошо.

Снейп едва слышно вздохнул и на мгновенье зажмурился, а его лицо стало вдруг непривычно умиротворённым.

— Доброго, — едва слышно отозвался он. — Пошло оно всё!

— И правильно, — поддержал Азирафель. — Блинчики лучше полить шоколадным сиропом.

Снейп мрачно усмехнулся и подвинул к себе тарелку с десертом. Кто бы мог подумать, что дети замечают такие вещи, но первый же съеденный им блинчик породил шквал аплодисментов. Снейп сделал вид, что так и надо.

— Прошу минутку внимания! — Дамблдор поднялся на кафедру и поклонился новой вспышке одобрительной овации. — Как вы все помните, вчера мы с вами выбирали короля и королеву бала. Прежде чем студенты разъедутся по домам на каникулы, давайте подведём итоги нашего голосования. Мистер Филч, пожалуйста, внесите кубок.

Филч, преисполненный важности за свою миссию, водрузил в центре зала большую вазу, назначенную накануне урной для голосования.

— Благодарю вас, дорогой, — Дамблдор подошёл к вазе и несколько раз стукнул по ней палочкой, отчего из неё вылетел целый ворох записок, закружившихся в воздухе. — Я зачаровал наш кубок чарами, подобными тем, что наложены на Кубок огня, и теперь он сам определит победителей. Но для начала я бы хотел представить вам возможных претендентов.

Дамблдор наугад выхватил одну из записок, громко прочитав:

— Флер Делакур, — он улыбнулся. — Достойный выбор.

Ещё прозвучали имена Гарри Поттера, Виктора Крама, Драко Малфоя, Гермионы Грейнджер, ну и, конечно же, Кроули. Кто бы сомневался! Хитро улыбаясь, Дамблдор вновь стукнул палочкой по вазе, и записки начали медленно опускаться в неё, словно осенние листья в Сент-Джеймсском парке.

— Сейчас наш кубок объявит нам имена короля и королевы бала, а я предлагаю встретить их аплодисментами, как вы это уже научились делать. Итак, королевой бала признана...

Дамблдор постучал палочкой по золотистому ободку, украшающему кубок, и подставил ладонь, ожидая записку. Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, а потом из кубка вылетел листок, опустившись в руку. Дамблдор нахмурился, читая написанное, и объявил, не скрывая удивления:

— Королевой бала признана прекрасная незнакомка с лисой.

Громче всех приветствовали решение братья Уизли. Дамблдор дождался момента, когда восторг немного поутихнет, и торжественно объявил:

— Теперь давайте узнаем имя короля бала. Им стал, конечно же... — Дамблдор вновь постучал по кубку и погладил бороду, в ожидании вердикта. Листок плавно спланировал ему на протянутую ладонь: — Конечно же, наш любимый профессор маггловедения мистер Кроули.

Зал взревел, приветствуя своего любимчика, а Азирафель сумел выдохнуть, радуясь, что их танец со Снейпом не попал в хиты вечера. Однако это было ещё не всё. Дамблдор дождался относительной тишины и, хитро улыбаясь, прокашлялся:

— Но это ещё не всё. Многие попытались бросить записки дважды, и хоть это совершенно не по правилам, но игнорировать такое явление было бы неразумно. Поэтому решено обратить внимание на эти записки...

— Интересно, кем это такое было решено? — сердито прошипел вновь насторожившийся Снейп.

— Дамблдором, конечно, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Кем же ещё?

— ...так вот, своеобразный приз зрительских симпатий будет отдан... — Дамблдор стукнул по горлышку кубка и ловко поймал вылетевшую из него записку.

В ожидании очередного решения зал снова притих, и Азирафелю удалось разобрать шёпот Макгонагалл:

— Роланда, готова спорить, что это всё твои танцы на столе...

— Ты словно забыла про нашего...

Слова Хуч заглушила громогласная реплика Дамблдора и последовавший за ней оглушающий рёв толпы:

— ... паре мистера Азирафеля и профессора Снейпа!

Нельзя было утверждать, что победа оставила Азирафеля равнодушным, но, по крайней мере, держался он лучше Снейпа, который отчего-то воспринял её как личное оскорбление. Может, конечно, дело было в Макгонагалл, прошипевшей про сексизм, и Хуч, ядовито поинтересовавшейся, где профессор зельеварения скрывал свои таланты танцора. Чтобы хоть как-то успокоить Снейпа, Азирафель угостил его блинчиками и собирался погладить, но тут уже зашипел Кроули:

— Они ещё и пара!..

Азирафель мог лишь взглянуть на него с укоризной, надеясь, что этого достаточно, но Кроули не унимался, едва слышно сообщив, что некоторым таких шалостей хватило, чтобы пасть. Это уже было чересчур!

— Это был гавот, — решил пояснить Азирафель в первый и последний раз. — Его танцуют джентльмены в клубах. 

Он холодно взглянул на ничуть не смутившегося Кроули и продолжил завтрак. Правда, уже без былого аппетита. После завтрака Азирафель изменил первоначальным планам и не пошёл к «королю бала», чтобы обсудить вчерашний вечер. Вместо этого он отправился в Выручай-комнату, чтобы спокойно покопаться в залежах книг. Правда, он совсем забыл про Блэка, который уже успел там обжиться. Тот выглядел немного потрепанным и вполне успешно делал вид, что мятое красное платье и спущенные чулки — пристойный наряд для приличного джентльмена. Волосы у него были всклокочены, а на щеке почему-то была размазана помада.

— Поздравляю вас, Сириус, вы стали королевой бала.

— Охренеть теперь, — голос Блэка явно был сорван вчера, когда он подпевал «Ведуньям».

— Да, как-то так, — согласился Азирафель.

— Я потерял лису, — грустно сообщил Блэк. — И фляжку с Оборотным. Хотел проводить Гарри... 

Он вздохнул и потёр виски, глядя на Азирафеля с такой надеждой, что тот не выдержал.

— Я всё нашёл.

В конце концов, маленькое чудо в этом мире точно никто не учтёт и не пришлёт оскорбительную записку о превышении лимита. Блэк обрадовался зелью гораздо больше, чем ободранной горжетке, и тут же сделал приличный глоток:

— Вы ведь не возражаете?

— Вы хотите...

— Всего лишь проводить Гарри на каникулы.

— Но он никуда не едет.

— Правда?! Тогда мы с ним... — Блэк принялся торопливо приводить в порядок одежду. — Я ведь всё-таки его крёстный.

Ему понадобилось всего несколько взмахов палочкой, чтобы помада осталась только на губах, волосы уложились в причёску, а платье стало пристойной длины и тёмно-синего цвета. И ведь эти чудеса никто не контролировал! Всё-таки здесь были свои преимущества.

— Ну, я побежал?

— Только не попадайтесь на глаза братьям Уизли, — решил предупредить Азирафель. — Мне кажется, вы им понравились.

— Пф-ф! Сами виноваты! — беспечно бросил Блэк, выскальзывая из комнаты.

Его уход был очень кстати — работать Азирафель предпочитал в тишине.


	44. Chapter 44

Каникулы должны были стать передышкой в череде будней, и Азирафель совершенно точно помнил, что на эти дни планировалась небольшая вылазка в Лондон. Неужели Кроули забыл о ней из-за какой-то дурацкой обиды? И хотя после беседы с Дамблдором в ней сейчас не было острой необходимости, мороженым-то можно было угоститься? Почему-то такая мелочь задела сильнее остального, но Азирафель решил списать это на то, что в последнее время они непозволительно сильно сблизились с демоном, а стало быть, им нужна небольшая передышка. Не на века, как когда-то повелось, а на несколько дней. Именно так! Пары дней вполне должно хватить, чтобы привести в порядок мысли.

Азирафель обнаружил в Выручай-комнате очень интересный феномен, связанный с искажением пространства. Кажется, именно это позволяло смертным менять интерьер комнаты силой мысли. Тот, кто такое придумал, был гением, обогнавшим своё время, и теперь Азирафель ждал окончания каникул, чтобы с этим разобраться. Можно было, конечно, выпроводить Блэка погулять с Поттером, но, узнав их поближе, Азирафель от этого отказался. С грустью, разумеется. Но уж пусть лучше фонтанирующий идеями Блэк и всегда готовый к приключениям Поттер развлекаются в замкнутом пространстве. Так будет лучше для всех. Тем более что за Поттером в Выручай-комнату потянулись его друзья.

Поскольку заниматься серьёзными исследованиями не получалось, Азирафель достал из шкафа книгу сказок и решил провести день в неге. У него ещё оставалась бутылка Шатонёф-дю-Пап, а Винки обещала побаловать ореховым десертом по-королевски.

Сказки Азирафель любил за их ненавязчивую мораль, а ещё за интересную подачу информации — правда сообщалась между строк, немного гипертрофировано. А ещё, когда удавалось найти крупинку истины и сдуть с неё пыль многословного украшательства, у Азирафеля возникало чувство, как при решении ребуса — такая своеобразная лёгкая эйфория, и это было очень приятно.

Дрова в камине приятно потрескивали, придавая атмосфере ту самую нотку уюта, что Азирафель ценил больше всего. Пушистик выбрался из кармана и с удовольствием угощался десертом, позволяя увлечённому чтением хозяину почёсывать тёплое брюшко. Ничто не предвещало каких-то потрясений, поэтому Азирафель четырежды перечитал абзац, прежде чем начал немного понимать смысл написанного.

« _И когда её рука коснулась белоснежной гривы единорога, злая мачеха скрыла лицо за вуалью, чтобы никто не увидал её злости. Юная волшебница была чиста и невинна. И тогда маг упал перед ней на колени и молвил..._ »

Получается, это такой способ проверки, обычный для этого мира? Единорога, конечно же, найти не просто, а белого и подавно... Память услужливо тасовала картинки, подбрасывая только самые яркие: вот рука Азирафеля коснулась белоснежной гривы, а вот они гладят единорога уже вместе с Кроули... это что же получается?!

Азирафель зажмурился, пытаясь отыскать логические лакуны и нестыковки. Допустим, для проверки был нужен лишь белый единорог... так он и был белый! И погладить его могли только... всё сходилось! Не то чтобы это имело какое-то большое значение, но как штрих к портрету демона — очень даже важно. В себе-то Азирафель был уверен, а стало быть, сказочное утверждение было правдой. Подумать только... с такой-то походкой! И всем остальным... и...

Почему-то больше не хотелось кутаться в плед возле камина, и Азирафель прошёлся по комнате, пытаясь привести в порядок и уложить по полочкам разбегающиеся мысли. Получалось отвратительно. И ведь он прекрасно понимал, что не произошло ничего особенного, и этот пикантный штрих не должен был его так взволновать... но ведь взволновал? В какой момент такая мелочь вдруг приобрела важность? Ерунда какая-то!

Азирафель оглядел свою ладонь, вспоминая, как под ней нервно подрагивала тонкая шкура единорога, а потом и рука Кроули. Чтобы избавиться от наваждения, Азирафель убрал книгу на полку и решил развеяться. Например, навестить Барти. Что-то он давно не появлялся, а ведь обещал рассказать об Оборотном зелье и обо всём другом. Всё рассказать! Азирафель направился сразу к Барти. В замке правила приличий были заметно упрощены, и вполне можно было обходиться без приглашений. По-простому.

— Добрый день, Аластор, я к вам по делу! 

Азирафель помнил слова Кроули, что уши могут оказаться не только у стен, но даже и у уток, поэтому всегда соблюдал необходимую конспирацию. Барти шагнул в сторону, пропуская нежданного гостя:

— День не бывает добрым, Азирафель. Уж вам ли не знать.

Избавление Барти от чужого образа уже стало рутиной, как и чудесным образом запертая дверь, отсекающая комнату абсолютно от всего — и звуков извне, и возможности пробраться сюда незамеченным.

— Вы здорово наловчились считать, Азирафель. Оборотное настоялось как раз сегодня утром.

— Я могу быть отличным учеником, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Мы с вами будем его пробовать?

Взгляд Барти стал отстранённо задумчивым.

— В такие минуты я вас совершенно не понимаю, — наконец признался он. — Совсем.

— Я могу объяснить.

— Не сомневаюсь, что вы можете, — Барти недовольно сжал губы. — Как и ваше неожиданное братание с Дамблдором.

— Братание? — как же Азирафелю не нравилось это слово!

— А чем ещё назвать ваши с ним заигрывания? И танец? И я не понимаю, какого чёрта вы тянете за собой Снейпа.

— Он слишком много знает, — снова улыбнулся Азирафель, пытаясь который раз объяснить очевидное. — А мы танцевали гавот.

— Но... с Дамблдором же!

— А кого мне ещё звать? У вас нога, у Флитвика и у Харгида рост, Кроули слишком увлечён танго, Малфой интригами... а это гавот — для джентльменов. Так что, милый Барти, никакого братания. Только танец.

— А что такого вам рассказывал Снейп? Вы смеялись, я видел.

— Если я смеялся, то это точно был анекдот!

Барти с удивлением уставился на Азирафеля:

— Снейп знает анекдот?

— И не один, — подтвердил Азирафель, резонно рассудив, что такая информация не может повредить ничьей репутации. — А вы уже продумали, в кого хотите превратиться?

Барти не сомневался ни мгновения:

— В вас.

— Тогда я — в вас.

— Договорились! — Барти разлил зелье по кубкам и, задумавшись на мгновение, вырвал из головы волос, протянув его Азирафелю. — Попробуйте.

Свой волос Азирафель срезал и, протягивая его Барти, вдруг подумал, что если Кроули... гм-м... не грешил, то у него не может быть сына. С другой стороны, в непорочное зачатие никто из смертных тоже не верил, но ведь оно было! Только вот всё равно пошатнувшаяся вера уже никак не помогала: затевая этот эксперимент, Азирафелю было любопытно узнать, сумеют ли они с Кроули обратиться друг в друга так, чтобы это не оказалось слишком фатальным. И в этом случае кровь демона, разбавленная кровью смертной женщины, давала возможность попробовать, создавая иллюзию безопасности.

Барти с удивлением разглядывал зелье, в котором без следа растворился волос Азирафеля, сделав мутную жидкость полностью прозрачной и какой-то светящейся изнутри. Наверное, это было необычно.

— Никогда не видел ничего подобного, — подтвердил догадку Барти.

Его же зелье больше походило на чернила: полностью чёрное, в глиняном кубке оно скорее напоминало смолу, чем жидкость. Чтобы рассмотреть его чуть лучше, Азирафель сделал бокал хрустальным и поднёс его к свету. Где-то в глубине зелье мерцало: то рубиново-красным, то золотистым, то синим.

— Красиво, — улыбнулся Азирафель, поднося бокал к губам. — М-м-м...

На вкус зелье было, как вино — может быть, не самое лучшее, но, несомненно, выдержанное и сочетающее больше восьми сортов винограда. Барти снова с подозрением взглянул на Азирафеля и быстро выпил свою порцию. Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, а потом что-то неуловимо изменилось — слишком легко! — и Азирафель уставился на свою копию, которая с интересом пялилась на него.

— Интересный опыт.

— Да, — согласился Барти. — Слишком интересный.


	45. Chapter 45

Первым делом Азирафель подошёл к зеркалу, откуда на него с любопытством глядела физиономия Кроули. Если, конечно, представить его юным и невинным, что оказалось не так уж сложно. Барти встал рядом, зачем-то вытягивая шею. Чтобы завершить полноту образов, Азирафель поменял им с Барти одежду.

— Как вы это делаете? Вы же даже не вспомнили о палочке, а вышло...

М-да, неловко получилось. Палочка эта... как Кроули удаётся о ней не забывать?! Азирафель улыбнулся:

— Это просто годы практики.

— Но... у Дамблдора тоже годы, но он так не может.

— Вы в этом уверены?

— Теперь уже нет, — Барти выглядел растерянным. Он поймал взгляд Азирафеля в зеркале: — Ваши планы на Тёмного Лорда не изменились?

— Нет.

— Я не могу с ним связаться, — скороговоркой проговорил Барти, опуская взгляд.

— Это из-за...

— Да, — он закатал рукав, с ненавистью вглядываясь в чистую кожу. — Я перепробовал всё и теперь просто не знаю... — он вздохнул и зажмурился, почти прошипев: — ...что делать. 

— А вы не хотите привлечь к делу кого-то ещё?

— Вы ещё предложите Малфоя, — усмешка Барти стала оскорбительно-развязной, — чтобы наверняка.

— Вы ему не доверяете?

— Нет. Для него существуют только собственные интересы, и он отречётся от чего угодно, лишь бы ему было хорошо.

Азирафель не видел в этом ничего дурного — Малфой и сам любил жизнь, и не вмешивался в чужие. И это точно не должно было вызывать такую неприязнь, если только...

— Барти, а вам было что терять? Хоть когда-нибудь?

Барти помрачнел и вновь взглянул на чистую кожу предплечья: 

— Когда я потерял её, мне было очень больно. Не физически, если вы понимаете, о чём я.

— Вы считаете, что Кроули был неправ?

— Я не просил его об этом! Мне это было не нужно. 

Слышать о таком было невыносимо. Кроули, конечно, погорячился, но ведь он хотел помочь. Он освобождал Барти от рабства, возвращая ему то, о чём мечтал сам — свободу. Воли и выбора. Жаль, что он так поспешил, и дар обернулся проклятьем, оставаясь благом по своей сути. И ведь не объяснить! А смертным иногда не хватает жизни, чтобы разобраться в этих тонкостях. Можно, конечно, попытаться подтолкнуть в нужном направлении, но Азирафель никогда прежде не делал ничего подобного, ограничиваясь разовыми благословениями. Но ведь раньше он и не сближался со смертными так близко, чтобы испытать сострадание. Азирафель окутал Барти благодатью, пытаясь дать утешение мятежной душе. Пусть даже он и не сын Кроули — хотя вариант с непорочным зачатием всё еще не следовало сбрасывать со счетов! — это вовсе не означало, что Азирафель потерял интерес к его судьбе и не попытается немного помочь. В меру своих скромных возможностей, разумеется.

— Ангел?

По своему обыкновению Кроули появился бесшумно и выбрал тот самый момент, когда его меньше всего ждали. Обычно он всегда легко узнавал Азирафеля в любом обличье, а сейчас будто бы засомневался. Это было, по меньшей мере, забавно и такому стоило немного подыграть:

— Вы ошиблись, мистер Кроули, я — не он.

На лице Кроули мелькнуло облегчение. Неужели удалось его провести?

— В следующий раз, ангел, когда решишь притвориться кем-то другим, сначала изучи его привычки. Ты похож на Барти, как я на Хастура. Кстати, Барти, вам тоже не мешает потренироваться.

— И что же меня выдало?

— Улыбка. Как он не умеет никто.

Почему-то от этих слов на душе потеплело, и Азирафель почувствовал, как кончики губ сами начали подниматься.

— Ангел, перестань, — небрежно бросил Кроули и отвёл взгляд. — Барти, а у вас ещё осталась порция вот такого зелья?

Он, не глядя, ткнул пальцем в сторону Азирафеля. Барти молча протянул ему фляжку.

— Кроули, нет! Это может плохо кончиться.

Но кто бы его послушал?!

— Кто не рискует, тот не пьёт... — Кроули поморщился, вспомнив, что недолюбливал игристые вина. — Тот просто не пьёт!

Он сделал большой глоток и зажмурился, как сытый кот:

— Такая благодать... если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Теперь перед Азирафелем стояли две его копии, внешне почти не различимые, особенно после того, как Кроули тщательно скопировал его костюм. Но нюансы всё-таки были. 

— Предлагаю перекусить, — ехидно улыбнулся тот Азирафель, что на самом деле был Кроули. — Блинчиками. Винки!

Леди-эльф появилась почти сразу и на несколько мгновений замерла, пытаясь разобраться в происходящем. Наконец она взглянула на Азирафеля в облике Барти и поклонилась, шаркнув ножкой:

— Хозяин желает, чтобы Винки принесла десерт?

— Стоп! — тот Азирафель, который на самом деле был Кроули, сильно оживился. — Ты кого сейчас назвала хозяином?

— Мистера Азирафеля! — гордо пропищала леди-эльф.

— Хорошо, а как ты его узнала?

— По пушистику!

Пушок действительно выбрался из кармана и теперь, устроившись на плече, меланхолично что-то жевал. Что ж, в наблюдательности домовикам не откажешь.

— Фантастика! — встрепенулся тот Азирафель, что был Барти. — У вас настолько сильная магия, что даже домовики путаются. А уж они-то всегда узнают хозяина. В любом обличье.

Разумеется, дело было вовсе не в этом, и Азирафель испытал огромное желание обсудить всё с Кроули прямо сейчас. Не то чтобы он любил такие злоупотребления...

— Ангел, ты что творишь?!

— Кроули, нам надо поговорить! Немедленно.

Азирафель устроил уснувшего Барти в кресле и только после этого повернулся к недовольному Кроули-Азирафелю:

— Не хочешь вернуть свой облик?

— Мне довольно комфортно в твоём, — усмехнулся тот. — Только вот эта твоя одежда...

— Что с ней не так?

— Твидовый жилет, серьёзно? Он же колется даже сквозь сорочку.

— Вообще-то, для этого я ношу майку. Ткань называется «трикотаж».

— Ангел, не продолжай — это слишком много для меня, я не хотел этого знать.

— Я не нарушил рамок приличий, Кроули. Все джентльмены...

— К чёрту всех! Ты что здесь делаешь? 

— Вообще-то, пока ты не ворвался сюда, мы обсуждали важные вещи!

— Ты никогда к нему не ходил! — Кроули обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в сторону Азирафеля.

— Когда смертные хотят поговорить, они просто находят нужного человека и говорят. Прямо там, где нашли.

Кроули сжал губы, становясь похожим на самого себя, невзирая на облик. Кажется, его раздирали какие-то сомнения, но он не спешил их озвучивать. Вот и славно — Азирафель примерно догадывался, чем это могло быть, но не придавал значения таким мелочам. У него и без того было что сказать. 

— Кроули, он не может связаться со своим Лордом.

— Больше не со своим.

— Это — проблема, Кроули.

— Ерунда!

— Ты не можешь так говорить. Мы ведь решили принять участие в ритуале и возродить его.

— А что нам мешает?

— Если мы его не найдём, то...

— Он нас найдёт сам. Ангел, ему это нужно гораздо больше. И он зависит от Барти, щеголяет тот с клеймом или избавился от него. Лорду нужен Барти!

— Но всё равно... связь эта... нужно придумать, как её поддерживать.

— А что тут думать? Мы с тобой найдём этого Лорда и перевезём его сюда.

— Куда?!

— В замок, — Кроули неопределённо пожал плечами. — Тут можно спрятать кого угодно, и никто ничего не заметит. Говорят, тут даже был свой василиск, которого никто не мог найти тысячу лет.

— Мне кажется, это сказки, Кроули.

— Не знаю, рассказывают очень убедительно.

— И где он сейчас?

— Его Поттер убил.

Азирафель вздохнул. Иногда Кроули бывал очень наивным. Или просто не представлял, что такое василиск. В отличие от Азирафеля, которого впечатлило одно описание этой твари. Ещё и тысячелетней. Поттер, конечно, силён, но всему есть предел.

— Допустим, что в замке есть такие места, но ты в самом деле считаешь, что мы сумеем держать здесь смертного с искалеченной душой?

— Я в этом уверен!


	46. Chapter 46

Больше на каникулах ничего интересного не происходило. Кроули делал вид, что никакого бала не было, и Азирафель ему всячески в этом потакал. Во-первых, потому что не любил никого расстраивать, а во-вторых, зачем нарушать сложившуюся гармонию? К тому же, наконец, начали вырисовываться детали плана, за обсуждением которых они с Кроули провели три довольно приятных вечера. Разумеется, всё можно было ускорить, но Азирафель не любил спешку.

Оборотное зелье Азирафель попросил у Снейпа, и тот не отказал, предупредив, правда, о своей обязанности доложить об этом, если вдруг в замке случится что-то криминальное. Ничего такого не предвиделось, в чём Азирафель его горячо заверил. В конце концов, Снейп сам понимал толк в экспериментах и охотно поддерживал любое начинание. По мнению Азирафеля, он был из когорты тех профессоров, что оставляют заметный след в науке и душах студентов. Когда Азирафель сообщил об этом Снейпу, тот лишь скривился и предложил расспросить студентов. Но все знакомые гении отличались скромностью такой же сильной, как и их любовь к науке.

Кроули задал своим Пожирателям смерти сочинение на тему хранения особо ценных вещей и пригласил Малфоя на приватную беседу, после которой положил на стол Дамблдора обязательство Попечительского Совета понести все расходы, связанные с организацией шоу на Турнире Трёх Волшебников. Директор горячо одобрил проделанную работу, поэтому, когда он пригласил коллег на очередной педсовет, Азирафель был уверен, что заседание будет посвящено деяниям Кроули. И он не ошибся.

— Добрый день, — Дамблдор постучал кончиком палочки по чашке, превращая её в маленький гонг. — Я бы сегодня хотел обсудить небольшую проблему, связанную с нашим коллегой Кроули.

— А разве со мной есть какая-то проблема? — Кроули фальшиво улыбнулся. — Не замечал.

Остальные коллеги, кажется, даже перестали дышать, только Спраут достала из кармана румяное яблоко и с хрустом откусила. Макгонагалл недовольно покосилась на неё:

— Помона, не могли бы вы немного потише? Боюсь не всё расслышать.

— О, Минерва, — Дамблдор пригладил бороду, — не бойтесь. Вы точно ничего не упустите.

— А в чём, собственно, дело? — Кроули откровенно не понимал, что происходит, как впрочем, и Азирафель.

— Вот в этом! — Дамблдор вытащил из ящика стола пачку пергаментов, исписанных знакомым витиеватым почерком.

— Понятно, — от выражения лица Снейпа могло скиснуть молоко, если бы оно здесь было. — Альбус, когда вы, наконец, поймёте, что поурочные планы не могут быть показателем работы?

— Я очень ценю ваше мнение, Северус, — Дамблдор строго взглянул на Снейпа поверх очков, — но речь идёт вовсе не о поурочных планах.

— А о чём?

— Это отчёты о проделанной работе.

— А они как-то отличаются от поурочных планов? — уныло усмехнулся Снейп. — Не знал.

— Это у вас, Северус, они не отличаются, а вот у вашего коллеги отличий более чем достаточно.

Азирафель с тревогой вгляделся в невозмутимое лицо Кроули, в надежде разобрать, что тот ещё мог натворить, и судорожно пытаясь найти какой-нибудь пристойный выход из ситуации. Как назло, ничего не придумывалось, да и мыслей особых не было, а те, что роились в голове, отличались чудовищными деталями.

— Всё это, конечно, интересно, Альбус, но хотелось бы подробностей.

Хуч была не одинока в желании всё знать: Трелони завороженно кивала в такт каждому слову, а Макгонагалл уселась поудобнее с таким видом, что Азирафелю показалось, будто она вот-вот превратит свою чашку в театральный бинокль. Или даже в морской. Как сказал бы Гавриил, у смертных так мало развлечений... Азирафель замер. Дурная примета вспоминать начальство всуе, как бы не вышло чего. 

— Дорогой мой ма... Кроули, — Дамблдор скорбно сложил руки на столе. — Я долго читал ваши отчёты как роман на ночь... после них мне даже не требовалось зелье Сна-без-сновидений. И я бы никогда не стал поднимать эту тему, но вы превзошли самого себя.

— Разве? — Кроули невозмутимо разглядывал собственные ногти, словно сомневался в качестве сделанного маникюра. — Мне казалось, что все немного преувеличивают в отчётах.

— Преувеличивают — это не то слово.

— Альбус, не придирайтесь к словам, — поморщился Кроули. — Я ничего особенного...

— Допустим. Вы действительно водили четверокурсников в зоопарк?

— Да. И они там раздули питона.

— Раздули?

— Да какая разница? Питону не повезло, — Кроули улыбнулся, изображая, что борется с отвращением.

— Полагаю, без Поттера это знаменательное событие не обошлось, — скривился Снейп. — А ведь я предупреждал!

— Северус, на вашем месте я бы... — Макгонагалл прекратила разлиновывать лист пергамента, строго взглянув на Снейпа поверх очков.

— Бросьте, Минерва, — не дослушав, перебил он. — На своём месте у вас прекрасно получается готовиться расписать пулю...

— Не ссорьтесь, коллеги, — мгновенно вмешался Дамблдор. — Мы ещё не дошли до самого интересного.

— Будет что-то ещё? — оживилась Хуч, ёрзая от нетерпения.

— Возможно, — Дамблдор снял очки и принялся протирать стёкла, изредка поглядывая на Кроули. — Возможно, — с нажимом повторил он, — но как вы объясните прогулки по мосту «Миллениум»?

— Мы гуляли по Лондону, — Кроули усмехнулся, и Азирафель мог поклясться, что это была демоническая усмешка. — Обычная экскурсия по Лондону. Посетили Тауэр, поднимались на Биг-Бэн...

— И мост «Миллениум» устоял? — невинно поинтересовался Дамблдор.

— Его построили на века, — пожал плечами Кроули. 

— Это чудовищно! — не выдержала Макгонагалл. — Вы поощряете хулиганство!

— Успокойтесь, Минерва, всё не так страшно, — улыбнулся Дамблдор.

— Как вы можете так говорить?! 

Макгонагалл давно точила зуб на Кроули и теперь расправила крылья. Фигурально выражаясь. Она вытащила из стопки отчётных пергаментов один и начала его читать, осуждающе поджимая губы. Через пару мгновений она отбросила листок и обвиняюще ткнула пальцем в сторону Кроули:

— Вы — чудовище!

— Только потому, что позволил детям изучать мир и задавать вопросы о добре и зле?

— Чего вы добивались этими провокациями? — не унималась Макгонагалл.

— Протестую! Студенты познают маггловский мир на практике, что в этом плохого?!

Всё же Макгонагалл любила поскандалить. Даже без поддержки Хуч, которая теперь считала себя оппозицией, а потому помалкивала. Но шум странным образом возбудил обычно молчаливого Флитвика, который влез в разгар спора со своим ценным мнением:

— Мне кажется, это очень странное название для моста. Почему именно «миллениум»? Где он стоит?

— В Лондоне, — Кроули упорно изображал оскорблённую невинность. 

— Зачем вы вообще туда потащили детей?! — Макгонагалл скомкала пергамент и теперь сверлила Кроули сердитым взглядом.

— Минерва, всё не так просто, — Дамблдор поднял вверх ладони. — Там были ещё катания на аттракционе со странным названием «Лондонский глаз».

— Ничего странного, — не сдержался Азирафель. — Это колесо обозрения, и оно напоминает глаз. Большой.

Спраут сняла шляпу. Заметив это, Кроули поморщился:

— Помона, а вот вам бы лучше помолчать!

Дамблдор потёр виски, явно испытывая головную боль:

— Хорошо, что такое Брексит?

— Вы о выходе Британии из Евросоюза или о том фильме, что сейчас снимают? — вежливо поинтересовался Кроули.

— Пожалуй, обо всём.

— Мне грустно об этом говорить, Альбус, но вы сильно отстали от жизни. Говорю это вам как профессор маггловедения.

Дамблдор тяжело вздохнул и вытащил из ящика стола кипу самых обычных газет:

— Я четыре вечера подряд читал маггловские газеты и не нашёл ни единого упоминания о Брексите.

Кроули с подозрением принялся изучать заголовки и уже через пару минут потрясенно пробормотал, что всё не может быть так плохо. Он бросил на Азирафеля несколько отчаянных взглядов, прежде чем вскинул руки, щёлкая пальцами:

— Я всё понял, ангел!

Такие заявления просто так не делались. Как и одновременное воздействие на стольких смертных. Азирафелю стало не по себе:

— Что именно?!

— Мы попали не только в другую реальность, — Кроули зло сжал кулаки, — но и нехило так перескочили во времени!

— Но... всё же правильно... — Азирафель разглядывал газету. — Это одна тысяча девятьсот девяносто четвёртый год... что тебя смущает?

— Ангел, иногда ты меня удивляешь! — Кроули похлопал себя по карманам и, отыскав свой модный телефон, сунул его Азирафелю: — Он ещё не изобретён! Понимаешь? Моста «Миллениум» нет! «Лондонского глаза» тоже нет! Брексита и подавно...

— Постой, — в горле Азирафеля чудовищно пересохло. — Ты хочешь сказать... а у нас там с Армагеддоном какой был год?

— Две тысячи восемнадцатый.

Обычно Азирафель избегал ругательств, но сейчас не сдержался:

— Твою ж мать!


	47. Chapter 47

Кроули уселся в кресло и, подперев голову рукой, тоскливо взглянул на Азирафеля:

— Это всё, что ты можешь сказать?

— Могу ещё, но не стану.

— Понимаешь, ангел, всё ведь совсем просто — нас убрали из той реальности, где мы могли что-то изменить, туда, где остаётся только ждать конца.

— Но тут...

— Это не тот мальчик, ангел! Опять не тот. Тот ещё не родился, и я его не принёс в этот мир. И не принесу, ангел! Потому что здесь мне его никто не даст! Здесь нет Хастура и Лигура, нет наших контор. Вообще нет! А Армагеддон здесь будет, потому что он един для всех реальностей. Такой вот непостижимый замысел!

— Это не он, Кроули. 

— Почему это?

— Потому что этот ты постиг.

— И?

Пришедшая мысль напугала Азирафеля, но не поделиться он просто не мог:

— Если это не Её замысел, то мы можем всё менять.

— Всё? — Кроули задумчиво оглядел «коллег», застывших в самых причудливых позах.

— Не настолько, — Азирафель поморщился, чувствуя угрызения совести. — Так ты тоже больше делать не будешь.

— Почему это?

— То, что нас никто не контролирует, вовсе не означает, что можно отказаться от всех принципов. 

Кроули задумчиво почесал бровь и сдвинул очки на кончик носа:

— То есть, когда ты усыпляешь якобы моего сына, чтобы просто поговорить — это ничего, а когда я делаю то же самое...

— Но в другом масштабе!

— К чёрту масштаб, мы говорим о принципах!

Азирафель вздохнул, признавая очевидное:

— Я тоже был неправ. Сильно увлёкся, — и чтобы Кроули перестал так ехидно улыбаться, добавил: — Больше не повторится.

— Не зарекайся, ангел. Особенно если собираешься всё здесь менять.

— Я выразился образно.

Кроули вновь стал серьёзным:

— Что ты предлагаешь?

— Нам надо выбираться отсюда.

Кроули снял очки и с сожалением взглянул на Азирафеля:

— Не подскажешь как?

— Надо искать в Министерстве, — утверждение было слишком очевидным, и Азирафель добавил: — Всё началось именно там. Они там что-то намудрили с этими... — как их там? — хроноворотами, а значит, если и есть возможность исправить, то она где-то там.

— А ты разве разбираешься в хроноворотах?

— Кто-то же здесь разбирается. Если они их придумали. В конце концов, у тебя есть целая группа Пожирателей смерти. Дай им задание...

— Ты их сочинения видел? — Кроули помрачнел и вновь скрыл глаза за стёклами очков. — Чтобы отсюда выбраться, нам нужно, чтобы всё их Министерство работало на нас, а это...

— Невозможно, — вздохнул Азирафель.

— Почему? — Кроули встал и обошёл кабинет. — Ты судишь не теми категориями, — он задумчиво поправил очки. — Так-так-так... давай вернёмся к изначальному замыслу.

— Непостижимому? — уточнил Азирафель.

— Почти, — Кроули азартно потёр руки. Он обошёл стул, усевшись на него так, чтобы беспрепятственно обнять спинку. — Нас убрали оттуда, зная, что мы захотим вернуться, и, очевидно, это было не просто так. Стало быть, здесь у нас есть цель. Ты её видишь, ангел?

— Нет.

— И я нет, но это ничего не означает, — Кроули огляделся. — Если всё, что нам надо сделать — это выбраться, то получается интересная картина...

Азирафель невольно залюбовался Кроули — увлечённый какой-то идеей, он являл собой прелюбопытное зрелище. Особенно когда находил какое-то решение.

— Нам надо взять под контроль Министерство.

— В смысле? — опешил Азирафель, не готовый к таким поворотам мысли Кроули.

— В самом прямом. Это собирался сделать Тёмный Лорд, но не смог. А мы сможем!

— Кроули, но тебе-то это зачем?

— Разумеется, чтобы вернуться и предотвратить Конец света. Разве у тебя есть другие варианты?

На самом деле вариантов было множество, но Кроули не искал лёгких путей. Он снова вскочил со стула и уселся на стол. Очевидно, чтобы Азирафель его лучше видел.

— Так я и думал, ангел! Ничего другого ты придумать не можешь, поэтому будем следовать плану «Б».

— Допустим, — и всё же у Азирафеля оставались вопросы. — Ты хочешь пройти путь Тёмного Лорда до конца и занять кресло министра?

— Зачем? Для этого есть Малфой.

— Хорошо, а куда мы денем настоящего Тёмного Лорда? Или ты уже передумал его возрождать в человеческом облике? 

Кроули отрицательно покачал головой, а потом зевнул и довольно усмехнулся:

— Кстати, как ты думаешь, на что он сейчас похож, если нужен целый ритуал, чтобы его как-то очеловечить?

— Понятия не имею. Как и про то, зачем ты собираешься тащить его в замок.

— Ну, во-первых, должны же мы знать, с кем имеем дело? А, во-вторых, так его будет проще контролировать. Как и моего блудного сына. Или про него ты уже изменил своё мнение?

Рассказывать сказку про единорога Азирафель не собирался — достаточно было сделанных выводов! — но и рисковать проснувшимся интересом к Барти тоже не хотелось. Поэтому он уклончиво пожал плечами и улыбнулся, мол, всякое бывает. Кроули, кстати, такой ответ вполне удовлетворил. 

— А раз так, то пора заканчивать с этим балаганом... отчёты им мои не понравились... — Кроули уже поднял руку, собираясь вернуть активность коллегам, как вдруг заметил движение на одной из картин и нехорошо усмехнулся. — Вы уже догадались, кто мы такие?

Бывшие директора Хогвартса замерли на своих портретах, стараясь не привлекать внимания. Точно так же поначалу вели себя овечки с картины Азирафеля, только это им совсем не помогло.

— Тогда, наверное, вам будет нетрудно представить, что случится с неким болтливым обитателем холста, если он вдруг возомнит себя неуязвимым. Посмертие, знаете ли, есть у всех. Уж я-то знаю.

Раньше Азирафелю не приходилось наблюдать воспитательных сеансов Кроули, но если он так же обходился с бедными овечками, то их можно было понять. И в его голосе, и во взгляде проступило что-то демоническое, отчего пробирал мороз, а сам Кроули словно даже стал выше на пару футов.

— Вы меня поняли?

Обитатели портретов часто закивали, и только после этого Кроули щёлкнул пальцами, возвращая всё на круги своя. Дамблдор несколько мгновений смотрел на свои руки, словно собираясь с мыслями, а потом вздохнул:

— И что же с вами делать, дорогой мой Кроули?

— А зачем обязательно что-то делать? — возмутитель спокойствия улыбнулся немного фальшиво. — Обещаю впредь быть внимательнее к деталям в своих отчётах.

— Это теперь так называется? — после вынужденной паузы голос Макгонагалл немного осип. — А что делать с тем, что вы тут уже успели написать?

— Порвать! — улыбка Кроули стала шире. — Или можно отдать заинтересовавшимся. Как сказка на ночь вполне сойдёт.

— Ни стыда, ни совести, — пробурчала Спраут.

— Точно! — поддержала её Хуч. — Ничего лишнего. А теперь, раз мы со всем так чудно разобрались, предлагаю обсудить поощрения за дежурства. Альбус, вы обещали!

— Конечно, моя дорогая, — немного рассеянно отозвался Дамблдор.

— И что? — Хуч достала из кармана блокнотик, который парой взмахов палочки превратила в увесистый журнал: — У меня всё записано!

— Роланда, не начинайте эту склоку, — Спраут решительно надела шляпу и принялась завязывать под подбородком широкие ленты, явно собираясь уйти. — У меня мандрагоры запели.

Её заявление могло остаться без внимания, если бы не Дамблдор:

— Чудесная новость, Помона, — воодушевлённо начал он. — И что они поют?

— Похабные куплеты, — Спраут поджала губы. — Я уже неделю не могу поймать шутника, который их этому учит.

— А что, они регулярно пополняют репертуар? — тонко усмехнулся Снейп. — Предлагаю устроить пару ловушек.

— Неужели никто не заинтересован в отгулах?! — Хуч возмущённо хлопнула своим журналом по столу. — Ваша пассивность меня просто поражает.

— А куда нам ходить? — поморщился Снейп. — Не-ку-да!

— Потому что Хогвартс наш дом, — примиряюще улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Но я подумаю, что смогу сделать для вас, моя дорогая Роланда. В порядке исключения.

После собрания Кроули направился в комнаты Азирафеля, пояснив своё рвение тем, что ему срочно требуется выпить.


	48. Chapter 48

Когда пришло понимание, что это не тот мальчик, Азирафелю стало гораздо проще не только встречать Поттера в коридорах и Большом зале, но и беседовать с ним. С плеч словно свалился огромный груз — всё-таки перспектива убийства здорово действовала на нервы. Да и вообще невыносимо смотреть на ребёнка, зная, что тот обречён. Даже если это спасёт всех остальных. Именно поэтому Азирафель обрадовался, когда Поттер наконец нашёл путь в библиотеку.

— Что бы вы хотели почитать?..

— Гарри, — улыбнулся Поттер. — Зовите меня Гарри, как мистер Кроули. А мне надо что-нибудь про яйца.

— Простите? 

Азирафель слишком удивился такому запросу, ожидая услышать что-то о плаванье под водой. Или Поттер пришёл в библиотеку не для подготовки ко второму туру? Но тогда было логичнее попросить какой-нибудь роман. Или стихи, если вдруг возник какой-то личный интерес.

— Понимаете, у меня есть яйцо, и оно орёт. Нечеловеческим голосом.

Понятнее не стало.

— Это не совсем мой профиль...

— Да нет же, вы не поняли. Это то самое яйцо, в котором подсказка. Я его открываю, а оно орёт. Мне пытались подсказать, что с ним не так, и профессор Хмури, и профессор Кроули, но я хочу сам разобраться, — Гарри смущённо улыбнулся. — Да и не понял я ничего, если честно. Сириус тоже не знает. А Гермиона мне сказала поискать в библиотеке... и вот...

Поттер мучительно запинался, но не отступал, что очень понравилось Азирафелю. К тому же мальчик был самым младшим участником, да и вообще после того, как с ним собирались обойтись, заслужил поддержку.

— Ты обратился по адресу, — Азирафель улыбнулся, указывая на рабочий стол. — Присаживайся.

Про такие яйца он прочёл сразу после того, как стало известно задание. Не то чтобы Азирафель собирался обращать внимание чемпионов на невзрачную книгу, но он поставил её в раздел «Драконология», будто бы по ошибке, надеясь на любопытство, свойственное юному возрасту. Книгой, кстати, так никто и не заинтересовался.

— Страница триста девяносто три, — едва слышно пробормотал Азирафель, кладя книгу перед Поттером.

Мальчик обладал отличным слухом и уже через несколько минут разглядывал рисунки предметов, в которые можно было заключить такую странную субстанцию, как голос русалки. Хотя, кажется, это было всё-таки одно из тех заклинаний, которые чудесили маги своими волшебными палочками. Уши у Поттера стали пунцовыми, и он долго не решался взглянуть на Азирафеля, чтобы поблагодарить. Это было так мило, что сдержаться не получилось:

— Не обязательно нырять в реку или озеро, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Достаточно обычной ванны.

Дело было сделано, и в отличном настроении Азирафель отправился в комнатку отдыха, чтобы попросить Винки приготовить суши. А ещё для хорошей компании стоило позвать Кроули, который вроде бы уже начал получать удовольствие от такой еды. Но не успел Азирафель открыть дверь, как понял, что планы придётся слегка откорректировать. Не в части суши, конечно.

— Что-то случилось?

— Да.

Закрывать библиотеку и прекращать действие Оборотного зелья уже стало традицией, и меньше чем через минуту на диване, обняв колени, сидел Барти, показавшийся таким несчастным, что его немедленно захотелось утешить. Маленькое чудо не помогло, разве что только плечи Барти немного расслабились, и он, не задумываясь, выпил какао, предложенное Азирафелем.

— Рассказывайте, Барти.

Азирафель вложил в его руку французскую булочку с вишнёвой начинкой и сел рядом, не забыв озадачить Винки десертом. Барти тяжело вздохнул:

— Теперь у меня два пленника.

Кроули бы непременно пошутил про то, что одного мало, но Азирафель, видя такой тоскливый взгляд, посчитал любую шутку неуместной.

— И что вы собираетесь с ними делать?

— Не знаю.

А если зайти с другой стороны?

— Откуда появился второй?

— Он собирался меня убить...

— Хорошо, что вы не ответили ему тем же.

— Я... не в этом дело! Это человек Лорда. Единственный доверенный человек. А я...

— Он выполнял поручение Лорда?

— Не знаю. Он пришёл передать мне послание, заметил это... — Барти дернул лишённой Метки рукой. — И напал. У нас вышла дуэль. Я победил.

— И взяли его в плен?

— Да. И что мне теперь делать? Тёмный Лорд сейчас в очень уязвимом положении, а я оставил его без помощника.

Азирафель понял, что выпал шанс воплотить идею Кроули, который просто так упускать нельзя.

— Барти, вам надо занять место его помощника.

— Но как? Он меня не признает... и я нужен здесь для связи, и вообще...

— Вы знаете, что в замке жил василиск? — очевидно, что Барти не знал, и Азирафель решил, что некоторые подробности не помешают. — Здоровый такой шельмец. Не меньше тридцати пяти футов. Или даже сорока. Вот с такими клыками, — Азирафель раздвинул ладони на фут. — Тысячелетний. И никто его не мог найти. Никто. Тысячу лет.

— Вы предлагаете?..

— Я не настаиваю, но это было бы очень удобно. И у вас был бы шанс реабилитироваться. Если, конечно, это вам нужно.

— Нужно! — Барти подскочил так быстро, что Азирафель не успел заметить, когда он очутился у двери. 

— Погодите!

Но Барти уже и сам сообразил, что поспешность в этом деле неуместна. Он снова сел рядом с Азирафелем, сжимая кулаки.

— Да-да, вы правы, надо всё продумать.

— Разумеется, продумать! 

Всё-таки Кроули любил появляться эффектно. Вот и сейчас он возник, словно из ниоткуда, и уселся на диван между Азирафелем и Барти с таким видом, будто так и надо. Кажется, он подслушивал, иначе с чего бы ему знать детали?

— Барти, я отправлюсь с вами для подстраховки.

— Но... два профессора не могут исчезнуть одновременно.

— Конечно же, нет, — усмехнулся Кроули. — И на этот случай у нас есть запас Оборотного зелья. Ангел, ты меня понимаешь?

Как ни крути, но Кроули был авантюристом. Более того, каким-то непостижимым образом он втягивал в свои авантюры и Азирафеля, причём делал это так, что вопрос об отказе даже не возникал. Вот и сейчас сказать о неуместности такого обмана даже не повернулся язык.

— Понимаю. 

— Отлично! — Кроули потёр руки. — Тогда ты сможешь подменить меня на уроках. Ничего сложного. И с отработками не заморачивайся — они уже расписаны на месяц вперёд, и студенты всё знают сами. Тебе надо будет просто за ними приглядеть.

У Кроули всё было просто, но оставался ещё Барти и его обязательства. Азирафель не мог пустить это на самотёк.

— Барти, а что с вашими уроками?

— На пару дней Дамблдор меня отпустит. Он знает о моих особых обстоятельствах, — Барти криво усмехнулся. — И войдёт в моё непростое положение.

Азирафелю стало интересно, но лезть с расспросами во что-то настолько личное он никогда не решался.

— Хорошо, но у вас ещё есть двое подопечных...

Кроули с интересом уставился на слегка смутившегося Барти, пока тот подбирал слова для ответа.

— А что с ними не так? Или вы боитесь, что они поубивают друг друга?

— Надеюсь, речь идёт не о двух питомцах, за которыми надо чистить клетку? — фыркнул Кроули.

Барти и Азирафель одновременно покачали головами, и Барти поморщился:

— Ничего такого... сложного. С ними ничего не случится.

— Им надо оставить еду, — забеспокоился Азирафель.

— Я всё сделаю, — Барти стал очень серьёзным. — Мистер Кроули, но вы должны будете принести мне Непреложный Обет, что не причините вреда Тёмному Лорду.

— Разумеется, принесу, — Кроули поморщился. — А разве это не ему положено причинять вред? Вы вроде бы говорили о его сверхсиле.

— Он сейчас очень уязвим.

Наверное, так было даже лучше, хотя за пленников Барти всё равно было немного неспокойно.


	49. Chapter 49

— Ангел, я всё придумал! — Кроули ворвался в его комнату, воодушевлённо выставляя на стол фиал с Оборотным зельем.

— Мы же уже обо всём договорились. Или нет? — заволновался Азирафель. — Вы с Барти отправляетесь за Лордом и тайно доставляете его в замок. Кстати, ты дал этот их Обет?

— Это было нетрудно, — усмехнулся Кроули. — Всё так. Я просто придумал, что тебе делать, чтобы ничем себя не выдать.

— Не выходить из комнаты?

— Ангел, я не сомневаюсь, что ты справишься. Просто хотелось бы минимизировать риски. А для этого тебе просто надо задать им контрольную.

— И всё?

— И строго смотреть, чтобы не пытались списать.

— Откуда им списывать? По твоему предмету нет учебников.

Кроули самодовольно усмехнулся:

— Друг у друга. Они всегда так делают, и выходит полная ерунда. И ещё, ангел...

— М-м?

— Запри где-нибудь свою зверюшку, а то вся маскировка ни к чёрту.

Про Пушка Азирафель и забыл, а ведь было бы странно, если бы пушистик вылез из кармана Кроули, потому что, как ни прискорбно, эти двое так и не поладили. Кроули шипел на Пушка, а тот норовил укусить его. При этом считаясь самым миролюбивым животным из всех известных.

— И я ещё принёс тебе свою одежду, а то эти чудеса... никогда не знаешь, чем закончатся.

— О-о! — только и мог сказать Азирафель. — Это так мило с твоей стороны.

Кроули поджал губы, явно намереваясь разразиться тирадой о своей ужасной демонической сущности.

— Так что ты говорил о контрольной, дорогой?

— Темы я тебе написал, главное, не перепутай, хотя... — Кроули почесал подбородок. — Эти балбесы всё равно ничего не запоминают. Не заморачивайся!

Кроули перемешал карточки с вопросами и принялся тасовать их, словно игральные карты. Азирафель мог только вздохнуть, не одобряя такую подготовку к урокам. Но этот невысказанный упрёк был для Кроули, как вода для утки, а стало быть, не имел решающего значения.

— А ты уже бросил в зелье свой волос?

— Разве ты этого не видишь?

Конечно, вопрос был глупый — даже издалека была видна неизменная структура и консистенция зелья. Но не признаваться же, что потерял ход мыслей, потому что представил на себе эту невероятную одежду и задумался о походке?

— Это была просьба, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Давай сделаем это сейчас.

Кроули явно хотел съязвить, но прикусил язык. И к лучшему, потому что главным всё-таки было дело. Их общее дело. Азирафель с интересом наблюдал, как вспыхнуло зелье, стоило волосу Кроули коснуться его поверхности. Теперь в фиале плескался жидкий огонь, и это было потрясающе красиво.

— Крутотенюшка! 

Азирафель покрутил в пальцах склянку, наблюдая за всполохами, и поднял взгляд на Кроули, который, как оказалось, завороженно наблюдал за его манипуляциями. Пауза вышла немного неловкой, и чтобы как-то сгладить ситуацию, стоило слегка пошутить:

— Что ж, попробую тебя на вкус.

Лицо Кроули словно окаменело, наверное, он не ожидал от Азирафеля такой прыти.

— Ну, попробуй... 

Иногда в голосе Кроули появлялась лёгкая хрипотца, но лишь сейчас Азирафель понял, как приятно она звучит. Было в этих звуках что-то такое... будоражащее воображение. Словно далёкий рык усмирённого дракона или стихающая гроза.

— Твоё здоровье, — улыбнулся Азирафель, припадая губами к горлышку фиала.

Кроули безотрывно смотрел на него и даже, кажется, перестал дышать. Неужели он всё ещё боялся, что его сущность может навредить?

— Ты очень вкусный, — решил похвалить его Азирафель. — Как весенняя гроза...

Он ещё собирался сказать про молнии и нотки озона, но Кроули изменился в лице и направился к двери, бормоча о том, что его заждался Барти. Наверное, ему было тяжело видеть кого-то в своём облике. Или, действительно, осталось мало времени.

— Удачи!

— К дьяволу!

Кроули резко кивнул и вышел. Правда, через пару мгновений захлопнувшаяся было дверь снова открылась, и в руку Азирафеля спланировали карточки с темами контрольных. Всё-таки Кроули по-настоящему болел за дело, в исходе которого не было никаких сомнений. И если их будущее здесь виделось пока слишком туманным, то перспектива разобраться с одним Тёмным Лордом представлялась очень ясной.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Азирафель неспешно переоделся и придирчиво оглядел себя в зеркале. На первый взгляд придраться было не к чему, разве что волосы надо бы немного растрепать, а ещё расстегнуть на пару пуговиц больше привычного. Ничего сложного, правда? Вот только чем сильнее Азирафель старался, тем хуже у него выходило. А ведь, казалось бы, что может быть сложного в такой причёске? И это он ещё не пробовал повторить походку Кроули, хотя до этого момента был уверен, что отлично её знает и без труда сумеет изобразить. Но знать и чувствовать — всё же далёкие друг от друга понятия. В конце концов, Азирафель решил лишний раз не ходить по кабинету, а почитать что-нибудь лёгкое в тишине, пока дети будут заняты контрольной работой.

— Здравствуйте, де... — Азирафель запоздало сообразил, что Кроули вряд ли называл студентов детьми. — Просто здравствуйте.

В ответ на его улыбку лишь братья Уизли начали кланяться и расшаркиваться. Наверное, их стоило остановить. Азирафель вспомнил, как ловко Кроули утихомирил портреты.

— Надеюсь, никто не считает себя неуязвимым? — поинтересовался он так тихо, как только мог. 

Кажется, это был верный тон, потому что в наступившей тишине было отлично слышно, как бьётся в окно не вовремя проснувшаяся муха.

— Контрольная! — Азирафель щёлкнул пальцами, входя в образ. — Тема на доске.

— Мы это ещё не проходили, — заканючил низкорослый студент в ало-золотом галстуке. 

— Может быть, вам ещё запретили ходить в библиотеку и заниматься самостоятельно? — ласково поинтересовался Азирафель. — Или, быть может, вас забанили в гугле?

Это была любимая присказка Кроули, и Азирафель нашёл её очень уместной. Тем более что после неё вопросы у студентов сразу закончились. Теперь оставалось добавить экспрессии и поставить финальную точку, завершив спектакль лёгким катарсисом. Азирафель резко встал, нависая над кафедрой, и, оглушительно хлопнув по ней ладонями, прошипел, повышая голос почти до крика:

— А теперь пишите! Время пошло!

Может быть, Кроули вёл свои уроки как-то иначе, но контрольные он вполне мог проводить и так. Азирафель был в этом более чем уверен. Он поправил галстук, сразу же обнаружив, что вместо культурной «бабочки» его шею украшает «стильная» удавка, и хотел было чинно сесть на стул, сложив ладони на столе, но вовремя вспомнил про манеры Кроули. Сесть пришлось, подвернув под себя ногу и заняв руки книгой, оказавшейся «Ядами и противоядиями». Удовольствия от её чтения Азирафель не получил никакого и, наверное, поэтому весь отдался своей роли. Он пресёк несколько попыток списывания и даже перехватил пару записок, заставив покраснеть таких толстокожих студентов, какими были братья Уизли. Хорошо, что они его не узнали!

Урок прошёл довольно спокойно, и когда захлопали крышки парт, возвещая об уходе учеников, Азирафель испытал нечто похожее на лёгкую грусть. Разумеется, это была не она, но что-то подобное. Закрыв дверь за последним студентом, Азирафель удовлетворённо улыбнулся — у него всё получилось! Поэтому, пока была перемена, он решил просмотреть конфискованные записки. Мало ли что там? Хотя, конечно, это слегка шло вразрез с его принципами, но вдруг кто-то из детей заметил в его поведении что-то неладное? Такое точно надо было знать! Чтобы вовремя исправить.

Азирафель оказался прав. Близнецы Уизли оживлённо обсуждали его «изменившееся поведение». Вот только вывод они сделали немного иной, чем можно было опасаться. В самом низу пергамента, на котором братья по очереди делились наблюдениями и гипотезами, был вынесен вердикт: «Набухался!» Не сказать, что они ему польстили.


	50. Chapter 50

До самого вечера Азирафель ощущал себя актёром любительской постановки, чьи потуги отыграть роль публика не освистывает исключительно из-за лояльности к автору пьесы. Ну, или потому, что зрителей заманили последующим банкетом, предвкушение которого делает их благодушными. Или все они просто родственники членов труппы и даже сами раскрашивали декорации... В ответ на подмигивание Поттера он просто улыбнулся, надеясь, что Кроули тоже так делал, потому что не любил снимать очки.

Так или иначе, когда этот чёртов день, наконец, закончился, Азирафель отправился к себе, собираясь добавить в какао шоколадный ликёр. А ещё лучше сначала пропустить пару рюмочек коньяка, а уже потом перейти к десерту. Да! Так, несомненно, будет лучше. Тем более что ожидать появления Тёмного Лорда раньше ночи не приходилось, а коньяк великолепно сочетался с шоколадом.

После недолгих размышлений Азирафель решил не показывать Кроули скандальную записку братьев Уизли. Зачем зря расстраивать, когда можно этого избежать? Да и не такая важная это информация — всего лишь чьи-то досужие домыслы. Азирафель не торопился возвращать собственный облик. Он попросил Винки повесить на стену большое зеркало и наконец занялся тем, что должен был проделать перед началом этого эксперимента. К слову, коньяк очень способствовал достоверности образа, и в голову полезли мысли о том, что стоило попробовать принять его утром вместе с Оборотным зельем. Как микстуру. Почему нет, собственно? 

Когда походка Азирафеля уже начала превосходить по раскованности оригинал, скрипнула дверь. Разумеется, это мог быть только Кроули, потому что ни для кого другого проход бы не открылся.

— Ангел?!

— Да, дорогой. По-моему, получается неплохо, надо только ещё немного потренироваться.

— А-а... — Кроули озадачено поправил очки. — Так это тренировка?

— А ты что подумал?

— Я бы мог предложить тебе протрезветь, но думаю, что ты этого захочешь сам.

— Почему?

— Мы принесли... гм-м... Лорда. И змею. Барти, заходите.

— Принесли? Змею?

От присутствия алкоголя в земном теле Азирафель избавился быстро, заодно изгнав из себя Оборотное зелье. Он не учёл лишь одну деталь:

— Извините, я вас ненадолго оставлю, — Азирафель улыбнулся, поясняя: — Мне нужно сменить одежду.

Разумеется, он мог проделать это в одно мгновение, просто пожелав, но ему нужна была маленькая передышка, чтобы избавиться от дурацкого смущения. Всё-таки Кроули удалось застать его в несколько неоднозначной ситуации, объяснять которую точно не хотелось. Впрочем, демонического такта должно хватить, чтобы отказаться от ненужных расспросов.

На вошедшего Барти Азирафель не взглянул, и, как оказалось, зря. Потому что он держал на руках странное существо, которое точно не было змеёй, а стало быть... 

— Кроули, а где змея? 

— В мешке. Разумеется, я мог бы нести её открыто, но сомневаюсь, что сумел бы объяснить зачем.

— Может, всё же попробуешь?

— Змея нужна мне!

Азирафелю удалось не вздрогнуть, хотя голос у существа оказался очень неприятным, как и открытие, что оно может вступать в контакт. Кроули, конечно же, было не привыкать — внизу какие только твари не водятся! — а вот Азирафель оказался не готов к такому. Но не ответить было бы невежливо.

— Это ваш фамильяр?

— Можно и так сказать.

Азирафель старался не пялиться на существо, несомненно, бывшее Тёмным Лордом, но увиденного хватило, чтобы сделать кое-какие выводы о вреде раскола души. Некогда могущественный повелитель Пожирателей смерти сейчас напоминал уродливого младенца с непропорционально большой головой. Барти очень старался держать его со всеми почестями, положенными этому сомнительному статусу, но получалось плохо. Тело Лорда нуждалось в поддержке, словно он и впрямь был младенцем. Очень своевольным младенцем.

— Барти, где моя палочка?

— Вот она, мой Лорд.

Очевидно, что с палочкой в руках он чувствовал себя намного увереннее.

— Господа, не могли бы и вы отложить в сторону свои палочки? Всё-таки, мистер Кроули, вы обещали приватную беседу.

Кроули безо всяких сомнений положил на столик перед Лордом то, что изображало у него рабочий инструмент мага, а вот Азирафелю пришлось постараться, чтобы отыскать свою обманку.

— Не помню, куда я её дел... так и голову забыть недолго...

— Мистер Кроули рекомендовал вас как... — гость явно начал нервничать.

— А вот и она! 

Азирафель с облегчением улыбнулся, обнаружив палочку во внутреннем кармане сюртука. Оставалось лишь недоумевать, как она туда попала.

— Мистер Кроули, вы уверены в надёжности своего компаньона?

— Абсолютно. Предлагаю не останавливаться на всех этих мелочах, а сразу перейти к делу, — Кроули небрежно кивнул и взглянул на Азирафеля. — Итак, ангел, я хочу представить тебе лорда Волдеморта. Я предложил ему помощь и кров, а также содействие в ритуале по возвращению его первоначального облика.

— Я принял это предложение, и надеюсь на взаимовыгодное сотрудничество.

Азирафель едва сдержался и не задал вопрос о том, что этот Лорд может им предложить. Благо, удалось вовремя вспомнить, что первые переговоры провёл Кроули, а значит, о соблюдении своих интересов можно было не волноваться.

— Хорошо. Когда планируется проведение ритуала? — Азирафель настроился на деловой лад.

— Полагающимся образом звёзды сложатся в начале лета. Как раз в это время будет проходить финальный тур Кубка Трёх Волшебников... 

Лорд закашлялся. Похоже, каждое слово стоило ему огромных усилий, а выдерживать при этом подходящий повелительный тон было и вовсе непосильной задачей. Ему на помощь пришёл Кроули:

— Иными словами, Лорд будет гостить у нас где-то полгода.

— Но ему ведь надо где-то жить, — Азирафель вспомнил, что они так не подготовили ничего подходящего для проживания, понадеявшись на очередное чудо. — Вместе со змеёй.

Змея, и правда, несколько искажала идиллическую картину. Как и очевидная беспомощность Волдеморта. Впрочем, ухаживать за ним мог и Барти, но вот только где всё это устроить?

— Ангел, надёжнее наших комнат в замке ничего нет.

И это была чистая правда.

— Ты предлагаешь нам потесниться?

— Ну да. Это будет несложно.

— Да, ты прав, Кроули. Пожалуй, нам надо поторопиться...

Азирафель оглядел комнату, к которой уже успел привыкнуть, и, подойдя к камину, решительно потянулся к картине с овечками, которые тут же выстроились в колонну и начали движение, тревожно блея в такт шагам.

— Зачем ты это делаешь, ангел?

— Я не хочу оставлять бедолаг наедине со змеёй. Это дурно скажется на их самочувствии.

— Ты меня не понял. Это я собираюсь к тебе перебраться. Мои комнаты лучше подходят и для нашего гостя, и для его фамильяра. Ты ведь не возражаешь?

Со стороны Кроули это было очень мило. Но сообщать ему об этом Азирафель не стал, надеясь, что он заметит благодарный взгляд и сделает выводы. В конце концов, Азирафелю нравилось его жилище, а диван Кроули уже давно считал своим.

— Пожалуй, так будет лучше. Тогда, может, ты уже устроишь гостя? Ему надо отдохнуть с дороги, а поговорить мы ещё успеем. До лета времени достаточно. 

Лорд забормотал слова благодарности, но Азирафель больше на него не смотрел, заинтересованный иным зрелищем. За всё время разговора Барти едва ли сказал больше пары слов и вроде бы выказывал огромное уважение Повелителю, но сейчас он показался таким потерянным, будто бы это не его желание исполнилось. Хорошо, что Кроули вновь развил бурную деятельность и вместе с гостями оставил комнаты Азирафеля. Что ж, теперь можно было вернуть овечек на место и собраться с мыслями. И скорее бы уже вернулся Кроули! Азирафелю было о чём с ним поговорить.


	51. Chapter 51

— Я всё сделал! — Кроули развалился на диване с бокалом коньяка. — Змея греется у камина, завёрнутый в плед Лорд дремлет в кресле, Барти с утра идёт к Дамблдору.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы сообщить о своих подозрениях относительно меня.

— Зачем это?

— Ангел, ты ведь всегда здорово соображал, — Кроули снял очки, с интересом разглядывая Азирафеля. — Это же только повод, чтобы появляться здесь. Ну, знаешь, следить там... вынюхивать... «постоянная бдительность»... вот это всё.

— Понятно. Расскажи лучше, как тебе Лорд.

— Загнан в угол, но не сдаётся. Забавно было бы посмотреть на их противостояние с Дамблдором.

Азирафель немного отвлёкся — Кроули поглаживал бокал, словно лаская, что наводило на странные мысли. К примеру, способны ли демоны на нежность в принципе, и бывают ли исключения. Просто из любопытства, разумеется. Именно поэтому Азирафель кивнул:

— Забавно, — и, уже улыбнувшись, понял смысл сказанного и сразу же поспешил исправиться. — Конечно же, нет, Кроули! Два лагеря людей, готовых к бою — это вовсе не забавно. Они же поубивают друг друга! Только в голову демона могла прийти мысль, что это не отвратительно!

— Ваши же одобряют оружие, — Кроули упрямо прикусил губу. — Я помню, ты об этом говорил.

— Современное мышление — вполне одобряет, — нехотя признал Азирафель. — Оружие придает вес духовным аргументам. В праведных руках, разумеется.

— То есть, ты просто не решил, какие руки считать праведными? — усмешка Кроули стала по-настоящему дьявольской. — После всех этих собраний у Дамблдора ты немного засомневался в его праведности, да, ангел?

— Они всего лишь смертные, Кроули.

— Тогда вся эта теория про «праведные руки» летит к чертям! Или мы будем считать праведниками тех, кого нам удобно, а, ангел?

— Тех, кто придерживается правил...

— Ты сам-то понимаешь, что это чушь? — перебил его Кроули. — Или Она наделяла их волей, чтобы затем заменить волю правилами? 

— Её замысел непостижим.

— Как удобно! 

Желание Кроули поспорить расстроило Азирафеля. Если им теперь предстоит какое-то время делить кров, то разве не стоит, наоборот, попытаться сгладить некоторые теологические разногласия? Или хотя бы обходить острые вопросы? Ведь куда приятнее сидеть вместе у камина и разделять трапезу, ведя неспешные беседы, к взаимному удовольствию. Тему срочно следовало сменить.

— А хочешь, я покажу тебе свою спальню?

Хитрость возымела успех — Кроули захлебнулся словами и несколько мгновений походил на рыбу, выброшенную на берег очень жарким днём.

— Что ты мне предлагаешь? — настороженно поинтересовался он, совершенно позабыв о разгорающемся споре.

— Свою кровать. Надеюсь, тебе понравится. Пойдём.

— Прямо сейчас? — похоже, Кроули слишком ошалел от предложения Азирафеля, чтобы язвить в своей обычной манере.

— Ну да. Гостеприимство обязывает меня...

— Ангел, не надо этого делать! Что за бред про обязательства?..

— Кроули, ты слишком переживаешь из-за чепухи. Я прекрасно помню, что ты любишь поспать. А я отлично обхожусь без этого. Поэтому предлагаю тебе занять спальню.

— А ты?

— Я же не сплю, Кроули, — напомнил Азирафель. — Я буду прекрасно обходиться в это время одним кабинетом. А гостиная у нас будет общей. Как тебе такой план?

— Приемлемо.

— Надеюсь, тебе понравиться спать в моей постели.

Кроули не стал отвечать и, скрыв глаза за стёклами очков, направился вслед за Азирафелем в спальню, где на кровати лежала неаккуратно сложенная одежда. Получилось немного неловко.

— Извини, я не убрал в шкаф...

— Да я никогда не убираю, — усмехнулся Кроули. — Поэтому выглядит, будто бы я уже успел тут обжиться.

— Вот и славно! — Азирафель с облегчением вздохнул и улыбнулся. — Полагаю, нам с тобой не составит особого труда ужиться вместе.

— Никакого, — подтвердил Кроули. — Но сейчас мне всё же надо выпить. Тяжёлый день... то есть ночь... ну, ты понимаешь.

Ещё бы Азирафель не понимал!

— Конечно Тёмный Лорд, змея...

За стёклами очков выражение глаз Кроули было трудно разобрать, но Азирафелю показалось, что во взгляде мелькнуло что-то похожее на сожаление.

— Именно, ангел. Всю душу из меня вынули.

Одежду Кроули переместил под подушку, после чего щёлкнул пальцами, делая постельное бельё угольно-чёрным.

— Я думал, что ты захочешь спать на шёлке, — не удержался Азирафель.

— Нет, ангел, мне не нравится скользить, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Азирафель в таких вещах слабо разбирался, поэтому улыбнулся и предложил выпить. За новоселье, как было принято у смертных. Кроули его горячо поддержал.

Вечер был похож на многие другие, но всё же чем-то неуловимо отличался. Может быть, тем, что потом, когда всё закончится, Кроули никуда не уйдёт? Но ведь последнее время он и так был всегда рядом... 

— Ангел, меня иногда пугает твой взгляд.

— Прости, я просто задумался, — Азирафель улыбнулся слегка натужно. — Так о чём ты договорился с Лордом?

— Лишь о том, что мы помогаем ему с ритуалом и обеспечиваем защиту до его проведения.

— А ты думаешь, этот ритуал пойдёт ему на пользу?

— Ангел, да ему сейчас что угодно пойдёт на пользу. К тому же мы ведь не собираемся проводить ту убогую постановку, что они называют таким гордым словом.

— Мы позаботимся о его душе, — согласился Азирафель.

— И не только. Знаешь, ангел, я ничего не могу поделать с ощущением, что змея тоже хоркрукс.

— Не может быть!

— Мне это тоже показалось странным, но я знаю змей. Ими невозможно управлять одной лишь силой мысли. Нужно что-то посущественнее.

— Например?

— Общее сознание, — Кроули поморщился. — Он с ней общался.

— Но ты тоже можешь...

— Не так! Это другое. Более личное. Змея будто часть его, продолжение тела.

Азирафелю стало не по себе.

— Кроули, но ведь если мы соберем его душу, это закончится?

— Если соберём, ангел. Нам с тобой надо будет расспросить его про хоркруксы. Я мог бы и сам, если бы не змея. Придётся контролировать и её.

— Но мы же решили, что это не этично...

— Ангел, мы уже поговорили с Дамблдором, и будет нечестно, если мы не познакомимся с мнением его оппонента. Нам нужно знать наверняка, сколько хоркруксов он сделал и куда спрятал. Это важнее твоих этических заморочек. Он наш ключ, чтобы отсюда выбраться, и если мы всё сделаем правильно...

Кроули замолчал, пытаясь подобрать ещё аргументы. В общем-то, зря. Формально Азирафель не мог с ним согласиться, но они по уши увязли в этом деле, чтобы играть по правилам. Угроза Армагеддона была слишком реальной, и перед ней меркло многое. 

— Хорошо, Кроули, я помогу тебе в этом. Но всё равно мы постараемся не злоупотреблять.

— Конечно, постараемся, — Кроули вздохнул с явным облегчением и, позабыв про бокал, припал к горлышку бутылки. — И если она всё-таки хоркрукс, нам нужно будет понять, как его из неё добыть. Змея же не кольцо, с которым можно сделать всё что угодно.

Азирафель был с ним полностью согласен и пообещал поискать в библиотеке информацию о подобных случаях. Хотя и понимал, что это сродни попыткам обнаружить чёрную кошку в тёмной комнате.

— Нам нужна помощь, Кроули. Без серьёзной поддержки поиски затянутся.

— Нам нужно Министерство, ангел. Со всеми его специалистами и возможностями. И я не понимаю, почему в прошлом Лорд вместо того, чтобы взять его под контроль, гонялся за мальчишкой.

— Пророчество...

— Ты его слышал? Полная чушь! Достаточно было не отмечать Поттера как равного. Всё!

— Но он ведь не знал...

— Во-о-от, ангел! Такого мы допустить не можем. Нам нужно знать всё.

Азирафель мог бы сказать, что всё знать может только Она — хотя и в этом иногда возникали сомнения! — но промолчал, потому что Кроули не претендовал на абсолютное знание. Он имел в виду нечто совершенно иное.


	52. Chapter 52

Азирафель как раз направлялся на завтрак, когда в коридоре его перехватила Хуч и, негодуя, прошипела:

— Я выхожу из оппозиции!

Создание оппозиции, как и её состав, прошли мимо Азирафеля, поэтому он мог только пожать плечами:

— Как вам будет угодно, дорогая Роланда.

— Мне так угодно! И я не «дорогая»!

— Может, вы всё же назовёте причину такого... гм-м... неординарного решения?

— И назову! Будьте уверены, молчать не стану.

— Так назовите, — улыбнулся Азирафель, пытаясь пробраться в Большой Зал, где его ждали чудесные венские вафли и какао, заботливо приготовленное Винки.

— Получается, что пока я отстаиваю наши права, — Хуч проворно шагнула влево, перекрывая проход, — и добиваюсь справедливости, вы устраиваете в замке чёрт знает что такое!

— Было бы лучше, если бы вы говорили предметнее. Что именно я устраиваю в замке?

— Гнездо разврата!

Экспрессивная Хуч наступала так рьяно, что Азирафелю оставалось только вжаться спиной в стену. Спорить с леди в задаваемом ею тоне он просто не мог.

— Я слышу слово «разврат» — и что я вижу? Роланда, милочка...

Кроули появился как чёрт из табакерки, чему Азирафель обрадовался больше ожидаемого. Хуч же, заметив достойного противника, продолжила нападение.

— Явился, герой! — перебила она. — Я ни минуты не сомневалась, что у вас отношения, но вы уже позабыли обо всех приличиях. Какой пример вы подаёте студентам?!

— Роланда, неужели после ночных дежурств у вас остались иллюзии, что этих студентов можно чему-то научить личным примером? Уверяю вас, что у многих нет и сотой доли того опыта, который приобрели старшекурсники в теплицах Спраут и при её потворстве.

— Возможно! — Хуч воинственно сдула со лба прилипшую прядь волос. — Но вы съехались!

— А вы никак завидуете? — ехидно поинтересовался Кроули.

— Да! — Хуч упёрлась руками в бока, явно для лучшей устойчивости. — Почему это одним всё, а другим...

— Дорогая моя, вы до сих пор не получили отгул? — догадался Азирафель.

— Да. И Дамблдор не спешит пойти навстречу.

— А сами уйти вы, конечно, не можете? — Кроули искушающе понизил голос. — Скажем, договориться с кем-нибудь, чтобы он вас подменил на ночном дежурстве, а в это время...

— Вы согласны меня подменить? — прищурилась Хуч. — У меня как раз сегодня дежурство.

Пока Кроули возмущённо шипел, Азирафель улыбнулся:

— Конечно, дорогая. Я согласен.

— Но вас даже нет в графике...

— И это тоже несправедливо, — Азирафель выбрался из угла, в который его загнала чересчур эмоциональная Хуч, и поправил бабочку. — Давайте помогать друг другу.

— Согласна! — Хуч хлопнула Азирафеля по плечу и прошептала: — Вы просто прелесть!

— Надеюсь, это укрепит ряды нашей оппозиции, — вновь улыбнулся Азирафель. — Всем на радость.

Довольная Хуч резко развернулась и, пританцовывая, вошла в зал, явно уже строя планы на следующую ночь.

— Не всем, — хмыкнул ей вслед Кроули.

— Прости?

— Не всем это будет на радость, — Кроули криво усмехнулся. — Скажем, Дамблдор точно будет не рад. И Филч. И Спраут...

— Спраут-то почему?

— Из зависти, — отрезал Кроули. — Но ты можешь продолжать заниматься благотворительностью, да. Мы же с тобой не собирались сегодня провести Совет.

Про какой-то Совет Азирафель слышал впервые, но Кроули был так откровенно расстроен, что его захотелось утешить.

— Мы вполне можем провести любой Совет сегодня, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — А я смогу дежурить, просто наблюдая за той твоей Картой.

— В бесполезности которой ты меня пытался убедить?

— Именно. Готов признать свою ошибку.

Инцидент был исчерпан, и Азирафель поспешил к столу. Он слишком любил венские вафли, а всегда был риск, что кто-нибудь из коллег на них покусится. В прошлый раз это был Флитвик, оказавшийся большим любителем французского десерта.

После завтрака исполненный благости Азирафель всё-таки решился показать Кроули записку близнецов. Было бы нехорошо, если бы профессор не вспомнил, что было вчера. Однако Кроули только махнул рукой на все предостережения. 

— «Набухался»? Ангел, ты меня восхищаешь.

— Не то чтобы я делал это специально, но я старался, — Азирафелю стало немного неловко за свою самодеятельность. — Мне казалось, что всё прошло идеально.

— Разумеется, идеально. Ты же ангел.

— Но ты ведь не считаешь, что...

— Я считаю, что это шикарная легенда. Я, как они изящно выразились, набухался и провел урок. И это, кстати, легко объяснит, что я не помню некоторых деталей, но не суть...

— Разве?

— Конечно! Ведь ни один из этих оболтусов даже не подумал нажаловаться Дамблдору. Я считаю, что это успех!

Всё-таки Кроули отличался необычайной широтой взглядов!

День прошёл просто великолепно, может быть, ещё и потому, что Азирафель сумел оценить своё место скромного библиотекаря. Никаких уроков, никаких студентов, никаких отчётов! Только книги, уютная тишина и аромат какао. Это было прекрасно, будь он проклят! Впрочем, Азирафель быстро прикусил язык от таких фразеологизмов. Понабрался от демона, называется.

Дежурить, поглядывая одним глазом на Карту, было даже забавно. Кроули изо всех сил пытался придать организованному им Совету солидность и вес, но выходило не очень. Наверное, дело было в Шатонёф-дю-Пап тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят второго года. Хороший был год...

— Кроули, так ты говоришь, что если поставить твоим Пожирателям такую цель, то через два-три месяца они захватят Министерство?

— Возможно, и раньше. Но не позже. 

— Но почему они тогда этого не сделали под предводительством Лорда?

— А я знаю? — Кроули взглянул на Азирафеля сквозь наполненный вином бокал. — Они ещё и в команде работать не умеют. Я даже думаю заняться с ними тимбилдингом.

— Очередное ваше изобретение?

— Обижаешь, — Кроули довольно усмехнулся. — Лично моё. Дать каждому по ружью для пейнтбола, отобрать палочки и выпустить на природе. Я знаю одно неплохое болотце в Девоншире.

— Малфой на это не пойдёт, — засомневался Азирафель.

— Пф-ф! Малфой после того, как прое... потерял мою тетрадь, пойдёт на всё.

— Твою тетрадь?

— Ну, мою или Лорда... не придирайся! Главное, Малфой чувствует вину и готов её загладить. Я дам ему винтовку с серебряными пулями.

Азирафель решил проявить осведомлённость в играх смертных:

— С краской же надо... зачем с серебряными?

— Ну, во-первых, это стильно и статусно.

— А во-вторых?

— Их удобно извлекать, — Кроули усмехнулся своей обычной демонической усмешкой, которая неожиданно показалась Азирафелю милой.

— Ну, хорошо. Вы поиграете, ты сплотишь коллектив Пожирателей Смерти, а дальше что?

— А дальше они начнут действовать. Все они занимают какие-то посты в Министерстве, я проверял. И если им объединить усилия, то провернуть небольшую кадровую замену не составит труда.

— А чем тебе не устраивает нынешний министр? Было бы проще...

— Ангел, ты его видел? Он способен только давать интервью и следить, чтобы всё шло, как идёт. Любая смена курса напугает его до... в общем, напугает.

— А ты собираешься менять курс? — удивился Азирафель. — Зачем?

— Этому обществу нужны реформы!

— Кроули, мне кажется, что ты рискуешь немного заиграться.

— После того, как нас засунули сюда?! — Кроули возмущённо отставил пустой бокал и взял бутылку. — Да мы просто обязаны доказать им, что они были неправы!

— Кто «они», Кроули?

— Без разницы! Вот увидишь, этому миру такое пойдёт только на пользу.

— Допустим. А что будет после захвата Министерства? Ты станешь здесь министром?

— Зачем мне эта головная боль? — Кроули даже привстал, но быстро плюхнулся обратно на диван. — Тут и без меня хватает претендентов.

— Малфой! 

— Правильно мыслишь, ангел! Малфой в этой роли будет неплох.

— Да нет же! — Азирафель ткнул пальцем в Карту. — Вот Малфой. Идёт по коридору. Кажется, к нам.

— Отлично! — обрадовался Кроули. — На ловца и зверь...

— Нет, не к нам.

Точка, подписанная «Люциус Малфой», дошла по коридору до развилки и направилась в другую сторону. Как раз туда, где были комнаты Снейпа, если судить по тому, что точка с этим именем впустила потенциального министра к себе, немного сдвинувшись, явно освобождая проход.


	53. Chapter 53

За завтраком Снейп выглядел не выспавшимся. Можно было, конечно, предположить, что они с Малфоем провели всю ночь за увлекательной беседой, но почему-то Азирафелю представлялось несколько иное времяпровождение. Более интенсивное, что ли, и точно приятное. Иначе бы Снейп не был столь задумчив. Хотя, конечно, счастливым он всё равно не выглядел. 

Раньше, когда Азирафелю не приходилось столько общаться со смертными, он считал их чувства и эмоции более простыми. Сейчас же он обнаружил много нового и уже не мог давать им однозначную оценку. Взять, к примеру, того же Снейпа: вроде бы тот чувствовал удовлетворение, но с такой долей грусти, что впору затосковать. А где-то совсем глубоко ко всему этому примешивались усталость, надежда, злость, отчаяние и даже любовь — и всё это было прикрыто бронёй злой иронии и отчаянной независимости. Впрочем, порцию благодати Снейп принимал с такой жадностью, что становилось неловко. Жизнь его, определённо, не баловала.

— Доброе утро, мистер Азирафель.

— Вы очень официальны, Северус, — улыбнулся он в ответ. — Мы же не на приёме.

Снейп криво усмехнулся и продолжил:

— Помнится, вы интересовались одной книгой.

— «Заклинаниями в быту»?

— Нет. Пророчествами.

Азирафель почувствовал охотничий азарт, вспомнив, о чём однажды заводил речь.

— «Превосходные и Недвусмысленные Пророчества Агнессы Псих»?

— Именно, — нахмурился Снейп. — Альбус находит забавным дарить мне книги Пророчеств, утверждая, что однажды я перестану придавать им слишком большое значение.

Очевидно, Снейп не разделял мнение Дамблдора, предпочитая злиться на такую мелочь, а не получать удовольствие от подарков, но суть была не в этом. Слишком долго Азирафель мечтал взглянуть на эту книгу, а ещё лучше...

— В общем, я не стал её выкидывать, а подумал, что вам может быть интересно.

— Выкидывать? Дорогой Северус, как вы могли такое подумать?!

— Предыдущие я сжигал в камине, — пробурчал Снейп.

— Если вас не затруднит, не могли бы вы...

— Вот! — просто ответил Снейп, вручая Азирафелю пакет, в котором под слоями бумаги угадывалась книга.

— Спасибо! Вы так любезны... 

Принимать благодарности Снейп совершенно не умел. Он настолько смутился, что просто сбежал, даже не дослушав. Азирафель с замиранием сердца развернул бумагу и ощутил, как у него перехватило дыханье. Это была та-самая-книга. Он погладил обложку и поспешил в библиотеку, чтобы насладиться сполна. Только вот, когда он уже надел белоснежные перчатки, чтобы не повредить страницы раритета, в дверь постучали. Сначала Азирафель хотел было не открывать, но усовестился, когда стук стал слишком частым и каким-то отчаянным. 

За дверью обнаружился Поттер, взлохмаченный и очень несчастный.

— Гарри? У вас какое-то дело?

— Да. Срочное.

Одного взгляда на мальчика хватило, чтобы понять — дело действительно было. И, скорее всего, крайне щекотливое.

— Проходите, пожалуйста.

Поттер бочком пробрался мимо Азирафеля и уселся на диван, сжав коленями ладони. 

— Гарри, что случилось?

— Гермиона не знает... а Сириус сказал спросить у вас... но это не бред, честное слово! Даже для бреда оно кажется очень странным... но я не могу перестать думать, что это правда...

— Гарри, хотите какао?

— Чего? — Поттер впервые взглянул на Азирафеля.

— Какао хотите? С зефиром?

— Хочу.

Азирафель был уверен, что с любой проблемой справиться гораздо легче, если подойти к ней спокойно и взвешено. И не знал лучшего средства умиротворения, чем какао. Способ снова сработал: уже через четверть часа Поттер повеселел и с удовольствием уминал зефир. Теперь можно и продолжить разговор.

— Рассказывайте, Гарри.

— Как? Уже... — встрепенулся Поттер.

— Я не буду вас перебивать. Просто расскажите, что вас так расстроило.

— Кроули... я хотел сказать — мистер Кроули, сэр.

Азирафель, как и обещал, не перебивал. Он просто слушал рассказ, который становился всё интереснее.

— Летом у меня был сон. Очень странный... я проснулся в полной уверенности, что всё это было на самом деле... там был такой заброшенный дом, старый маггл... а ещё Волдеморт и змея, — Поттер несколько раз выдохнул и продолжил. — Волдеморт разговаривал со змеёй, а маггл подслушивал за дверью. Потом змея об этом рассказала, и он его убил...

— Тёмный Лорд убил того человека? — уточнил Азирафель.

— Ага. Авадой. Я проснулся... и я точно знал, что это правда. Я словно тоже там был... не знаю, как объяснить...

— Такое бывает, — Азирафель подвинул Поттеру вазочку с печеньем. — И вполне может оказаться правдой.

— Вы мне верите? — обрадовался Поттер. — Гермиона просто говорила про всякие «навязчивые состояния», а Сириус советовал не думать об этом. Но как не думать?!

— Я верю вам, Гарри.

Поттер просиял, будто прямо сейчас выиграл ценный приз в одну из придуманных Кроули лотерей, и потянулся к печенью. 

— Тогда я очень долго не мог успокоиться... мне казалось, что я вижу то глазами змеи, а то...

Догадка была слишком безумной, чтобы оказаться правдой, но Азирафель всё равно её озвучил:

— Глазами Тёмного Лорда?

— Да. С вами такое было?

— Нет, — честно ответил Азирафель. — Но мне кажется, что вы взволнованы вовсе не этим нюансом.

— Ага, — Поттер вздохнул и взлохматил волосы, собираясь с мыслями. — Позапрошлой ночью я снова видел такой сон.

А вот это уже становилось весьма интересным.

— Я никого не хочу обвинять или что-то ещё... вы не подумайте...

— И в мыслях не было.

— В общем, мне приснилось, что Волдеморта принесли в замок, — голос Поттер дрогнул. — Вместе со змеёй.

Азирафель потянулся к вазочке и неожиданно для себя обнаружил, что они с Поттером взялись за одно печенье. Почему-то в библиотеке вдруг стало холодно, а по стенам поползли чёрные тени. Ерунда какая-то! Азирафель несколько раз выдохнул и прошептал, уже не сомневаясь в ответе:

— А кто их принёс?

— Кроули и Хмури. Я понимаю, что они профессора и как бы за меня... — Поттер тяжело вздохнул и зажмурился: — Я не могу их обвинять или что-то там ещё, но вы же понимаете, сэр?

— Когда это было?

— Позапрошлой ночью, сэр, — признание далось Поттеру нелегко, но явно улучшило его состояние, и он зачастил: — Я рассказал об этом Гермионе, она сказала, чтобы я шёл к Дамблдору, но я не дошёл, а Сириус послал к вам и сказал, что вы разберётесь... сэр.

Уже второй раз за разговор Азирафель испытал благодарность к Блэку. Интуиция у него была просто замечательная. Поттер, захлёбываясь словами и постоянно называя Азирафеля «сэром», рассказал, что сегодня в расписании у него были и Защита и Маггловедение, но он просто не смог пойти. А ещё соврал Гермионе, что идёт к Дамблдору, а сам пошёл в Выручай-комнату.

— В общем, как-то так... сэр. И что мне теперь делать?

Азирафель задумчиво пил какао. Глоток за глотком. Ему срочно требовалось найти Кроули, чтобы поделиться с ним страшными опасениями. А ещё следовало успокоить ребёнка так, чтобы у него не возникло никаких подозрений. Азирафель не разделял уверенности Кроули в том, что после восстановления целостности души личность Лорда изменится, но и никаких доводов в пользу иного исхода не было. Конечно, Лорд сейчас не представлял никакой опасности, но ведь это собирались изменить. И кто знает...

— Вы не уснули, сэр?

— Нет, Гарри. Конечно, нет. Мне кажется, что твой феномен со снами нужно изучить. Ты же не станешь возражать, если мы привлечём к процессу твоего крёстного?

— Нет. Но ему бы лучше не выходить из Выручай-комнаты.

— Почему?

Поттер слегка замялся, но потом рассказал, что, оказывается, Снейп подсунул Блэку Оборотное зелье с женским волосом, а тот, не будь дураком, решил развлечься и в этом образе закрутил роман с братьями Уизли. И теперь Поттер опасался, что обман вскроется.

— И вообще, сэр, за ним глаз да глаз нужен! Чтобы чего не натворил.

Всё-таки в людях мальчик разбирался отлично.


	54. Chapter 54

Азирафель сидел в гостиной, изредка поглядывая на часы. Расслабиться не получилось даже с помощью «Превосходных и Недвусмысленных Пророчеств» и третьей порции какао. Почему-то, когда они с Кроули решили разделить кров, Азирафелю рисовалась идиллическая картина совместных вечеров у камина, с какао и плюшечками. Впрочем, он не возражал и против вина, виски, суши, коньяка и других десертов, но Кроули был обязательным условием хорошего вечера. И где это всё?! Азирафель мог бы сказать, что Кроули где-то носят черти, но нет! После отработок, которые у студентов пользовались огромным успехом, он примчался только для того, чтобы сообщить, что отправляется к Малфою на собрание Пожирателей Смерти. И набросил на плечи шёлковую мантию с огненно-красным подбоем. Он собирался произвести на своих адептов неизгладимое впечатление. Очевидно, это они его задержали, а не лично Малфой... и не Снейп... и не Барти... и к Лорду он тоже не отправился, потому что договаривались пойти на разговор вместе. Вот как так-то?!

— Ты не спишь, ангел?

— Я никогда не сплю, а вот ты...

— Знал бы ты, как они меня утомили! И как только с ними управлялся Лорд? Ну, который сейчас кутается в плед и сплетничает со змеёй. Не представляешь, что за идиоты!

— Может, лишь такие за ним и пошли?

— Брось, ангел! Ты остальных-то видел? Дамблдор — приятное исключение, ну, на то он и величина.

— Снейп неплох.

— Только не начинай, а? Снейп ему неплох! Да он просто образец того, как не надо просирать свою жизнь! Какие-то зелья изобретал, заклинания придумывал, и где это всё? Унылое существо, навсегда запертое в подземельях. Он мог летать... образно выражаясь, конечно, а вместо этого развлекается, унижая детей.

— Что-то пошло не так...

— Вся жизнь, очевидно! И у Дамблдора он не свой, и среди Пожирателей чужой. Я его даже не могу взять на тимбилдинг!

— Почему?

— Ну, во-первых, у него уроки и отработки. А во-вторых, он там всё веселье испортит. У него никакой фантазии нет!

— И как, интересно, он без фантазии изобретал всё?

— Значит, была фантазия, да вся кончилась. Сейчас он просто очередной унылый смертный, ничего интересного!

Азирафелю стало очень обидно за Снейпа, но возразить было особо нечего. Даже отношения с Малфоем у того выходили какие-то тусклые и безрадостные, хотя казалось бы...

— Может, ему помочь?

— Ангел, ты, конечно, можешь попробовать, но вынужден напомнить тебе о свободной воле смертных! Вот это всё с собой они устраивают сами. При этом они могут сколько угодно жаловаться на судьбу, на мир, на Бога, на соседа — и творить херню! А посмотри на моего «сыночка»?! Ему ты помочь не хочешь?

— Хочу. Он тоже...

— Сделал неправильный выбор. Смирись уже, ангел! С людьми так бывает. 

— Но...

— Всё равно всем не поможешь, — Кроули решил оставить победу в этом маленьком споре за собой и сменил тему: — А что такого интересного ты собирался мне рассказать?

Азирафель прекрасно видел все эти уловки и частенько подыгрывал им. Просто для того, чтобы порадовать Кроули. К тому же сейчас им было, что обсудить, не пускаясь в теоретические рассуждения. Важных новостей было две, но находку книги, даже такой легендарной, Кроули бы не оценил.

— Сегодня ко мне подходил Поттер.

— Новость дня! — Кроули ехидно усмехнулся и понизил голос до трагического шёпота: — А мой урок он прогулял. Второй день волнуюсь.

— И эти события связаны, — Азирафель кивнул, подтверждая свои слова. — Ему приснился сон.

Напрасно он ждал очередных насмешек Кроули — тот всё-таки умел не просто слушать, а слышать главное. 

— Продолжай.

— Сон этот случился позапрошлой ночью, и в нём Поттер видел, как вы с Хмури принесли в замок Тёмного Лорда и его змею. Это произвело на ребёнка сильное впечатление, и он прогулял ваши с Барти уроки.

— Но как он додумался прийти к тебе?!

— Это его Блэк надоумил. Подруга настаивала на разговоре с Дамблдором.

— Получается, Блэк не такой идиот? Или просто повезло?

Азирафель пожал плечами:

— Тебе не кажется странным сам сон?

— Это как раз само собой разумеется... но тогда у меня большие вопросы к Лорду. Как он собрался убивать мальчишку, в которого вложил часть своей души? А главное — зачем?

— Может, он не собирался убивать?

— Ага! «Кровь врага», «приведите Поттера на кладбище» — разумеется, они там собирались поиграть в шахматы и почитать книжку.

— То есть тебе тоже кажется, что Поттер — хоркрукс?

— После такого сна?! Пожалуй, пришла пора задать Лорду несколько вопросов. Ангел, ты готов? 

Кроули отбросил в сторону эпатажную мантию и одёрнул пиджак. Азирафель никогда не уставал поражаться тому, что даже в своей скромной одежде Кроули выглядел отлично, хотя и несколько вызывающе. Но в этом, скорее всего, была виновата его природа — узкие брюки были словно созданы для искушения. Впрочем, Азирафель был уверен и в том, что при виде своего нового Лорда Пожиратели испытывали совсем другие чувства, максимально далёкие от вожделения.

— Ангел, меня иногда пугает твой взгляд. Со мной что-то не так? 

— Нет, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Всё так. Неплохо.

Кроули толкнул дверь и пробормотал:

— Это-то и пугает.

Кто бы ему поверил! Однако походка Кроули стала чуть более нескромной, чем обычно.

***

Когда Азирафель увидел, как изящно Кроули защитил свои комнаты, он удивлённо покачал головой:

— В обе стороны?

— Зачем нам лишние неприятности?

— А Барти не может...

— Никто из смертных, — Кроули самодовольно усмехнулся. — И никто ничего не заметил.

— Отлично придумано! — похвалил Азирафель.

— А исполнено? — Кроули словно подсчитывал каждое доброе слово в свой адрес.

— Изумительно!

Тёмный Лорд обнаружился в кресле. Он пытался читать и шипел на змею, явно указывая, чтобы та переворачивала страницы.

— Доброй ночи, лорд Волдеморт.

Походка Кроули немного изменилась — теперь он казался похожим на готового к нападению хищника. Он подвинул второе кресло поближе и вальяжно развалился в нём напротив Лорда. 

— Доброй ночи, господа. С чем пожаловали? 

Болезненно тонкие и длинные пальцы Лорда сжались на теле змеи, но больше он ничем не выдал своей тревоги. Второй же рукой он цепко удерживал палочку, с которой начали срываться разноцветные искры.

— Хотелось бы поговорить! — Кроули щёлкнул пальцами, погружая Лорда в то самое сомнамбулическое состояние, которое так способствовало откровенности. — Ангел, сядь уже.

Пока Азирафель обходил хвост змеи, пробираясь к дивану, Кроули зашипел. Что-что, а с такими существами он обходиться умел. И добивался послушания. Не ясно было лишь, зачем он говорил о том, что змею нужно как-то по-особенному контролировать, потому что она впала в тот же транс, что и хозяин, и не было похоже, что это состояние надо поддерживать.

— Спрашивай, ангел!

Азирафель выпрямил спину и зачем-то поправил бабочку, прежде чем начать допрос.

— Лорд Волдеморт, скажите, сколько хоркруксов вы сделали?

— Шесть, — мечтательная улыбка на губах уродливого младенца навевала жуть.

— Перечислите их все.

Лорд отвечал на вопросы с прилежностью хорошего ученика. Он говорил о бессмертии, как о благе, и был уверен в своей неуязвимости. 

— Скажите, зачем вы сделали хоркруксом змею?

— Я люблю Нагини. Нагини любит меня. А ещё она никогда не предаст.

— А вас предавали?

— Да, меня предавали все. Даже Крауч. Но когда предательство становится обыденностью, оно перестаёт ранить. С этим просто надо считаться. Одиночество — удел всех великих.

Кроули поморщился:

— Ангел, не отвлекайся. Ты хотел спросить о Поттере.

Азирафель покладисто кивнул и вновь улыбнулся Лорду:

— А зачем вы поместили хоркрукс в Поттера?

— Я этого не делал.

Что-то не сходилось... Но ведь лгать в таком состоянии Лорд не мог? Во взгляде Кроули мелькнул укор, словно от недовольства вопросами, и Азирафель жестом пригласил его проявить инициативу.

— Расскажите про убийство Поттеров, — Кроули снял очки и прищурился, разглядывая ущербного Лорда.

— Я не думал, что так получится...

Именно этой фразой у смертных было принято начинать рассказ о самых больших глупостях своей жизни. Порой это бывали настоящие катастрофы, и, похоже, как раз сейчас речь шла о том-самом-случае.


	55. Chapter 55

Первый хоркрукс Азирафель принёс из Выручай-комнаты, попросив Блэка ненадолго оттуда выйти, что заняло всего четверть часа. Второй добыл Кроули, навестив дом предков Лорда, а вот дальше их постигла череда неудач. Тайник, казавшийся самым надежным и изощренным, был опустошён — вместо медальона Слизерина там оказалась подделка с оскорбительной запиской, и в качестве подписи в ней красовались инициалы «Р.А.Б». А чаша Хаффлпафф покоилась в сейфе Беллатрикс Лейстрандж, приговорённой к пожизненному заключению. Сейф, разумеется, был в том самом банке, который занял место магазина Азирафеля, и по надёжности защиты мог посоперничать с апартаментами Вельзевул. Разумеется, по словам Кроули.

С этим надо было что-то делать, и пока Кроули уточнял у Малфоя особенности организации гоблинской банковской системы, Азирафель пытался расшифровать Пророчества. Получалось плохо. И дело было даже не в архаичном языке, а в том, что информацию Агнесса давала лишь намёками, иногда вполне прозрачными, иногда абсурдными, но полностью понятными они становились лишь после исполнения. Азирафель принялся выписывать Пророчества, касавшиеся последних дней, на карточки, которые в ожидании вдохновения лежали теперь на столике вместе с запиской из медальона.

А жизнь в замке шла своим чередом: и студенты, и профессора готовились к Дню Святого Валентина. Правда, подход к празднику у них отличался радикально. Например, эйфории студентов Филч предложил противопоставить розги, а милая мадам Помфри попыталась уговорить Дамблдора сдобрить тыквенный сок противозачаточным зельем. Директор призвал коллектив думать о студентах лучше и запретил любые нововведения. Во всей это вакханалии Кроули чувствовал себя как рыба в воде. Ну или как утка. Он с воодушевлением изобретал какие-то фейерверки с братьями Уизли, и пообещал Азирафелю устроить на втором туре «грандиозное шоу». Разумеется, если испытания на «празднике розовых сердечек» пройдут успешно. Так или иначе, его переезд практически никак не ощущался — общаться с Азирафелем они больше не стали. Не считать же общением сон в соседней комнате?

Зато обещание подменить Хуч принесло свои плоды. По мнению Азирафеля, эта обаятельная леди стремилась проводить вне стен замка слишком много времени, но, с другой стороны, именно это дало возможность познакомиться с ночной жизнью Хогвартса. Весьма и весьма занимательной, к слову. Разумеется, Азирафель следил за происходящим с помощью Карты и порой получал от наблюдений массу удовольствия. 

Интереснее всех жил Блэк, который, когда выбирался из Выручай-комнаты, времени даром не терял. Иногда Азирафель видел рядом с ним точку, подписанную «Северус Снейп», которая, как ни пыталась приблизиться, но догнать точку «Сириус Блэк» не могла. Иногда Блэк бродил рядом с Поттером, и это были именно неспешные прогулки. А изредка вокруг него вились точки «Фред Уизли» и «Джордж Уизли», и Азирафель мог поклясться, что они весело проводят время. Разумеется, долгом дежурного было пресекать подобные безобразия, но такое даже не приходило Азирафелю в голову. Во-первых, формально это было дежурство Хуч, а во-вторых, он не считал себя вправе препятствовать свободному выбору смертных. Даже такому странному. 

И лишь когда в одном из тупиков сошлись точки с именами Блэка, Снейпа и братьев Уизли, Азирафель решил вмешаться. Но опять-таки, скорее из любопытства, нежели желая пресечь. Когда он подошёл, уже назревала драка, зачинщиком которой, похоже, был Снейп. С кончика его палочки срывались разноцветные искры, словно он ещё не определился, как будет проклинать противников. Впрочем, в ответ палочку выхватил только Блэк, а братья всё же не решились нападать на профессора, поэтому, как могли, прикрывали Блэка собой. Разумеется, тот был в образе распутной девицы.

— Господа, что здесь происходит? — поинтересовался Азирафель, в лучших традициях Кроули появившись совершенно бесшумно.

— О, мистер Азирафель!

Это был тот редкий случай, когда его появлению обрадовались абсолютно все стороны конфликта.

— Мне кажется, что кое-кому прямо сейчас надо быть в спальне, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Но... — Фред упрямо сжал кулаки.

— Вы же видите... — добавил Джордж.

— Я всё вижу и сумею позаботиться о вашей гостье, — заверил Азирафель. — А сейчас будьте любезны, отправляйтесь в свои комнаты.

— И если вы думаете, что ваше поведение останется безнаказанным, то вы глубоко заблуждаетесь, — менторским тоном продолжил Снейп.

Братья несколько мгновений в нерешительности топтались на месте, и тогда вмешался Блэк. 

— Мальчики, — начал он неожиданно высоким голосом, — ступайте по кроваткам, и пусть вам снятся самые сладкие сны.

Блэк провокационно улыбнулся, глядя при этом почему-то исключительно на Снейпа, лицо которого побелело от злости. Азирафель поспешил отправить братьев, дав им понять, что всё будет хорошо. На всякий случай он занял выгодную позицию между Блэком и Снейпом, судорожно пытаясь сообразить, как лучше разрешить их конфликт. Однако в голову ничего не приходило, и пришлось импровизировать.

— Господа, — улыбнулся Азирафель, — давайте...

— Только не предлагайте мириться, — прошипел Снейп.

— Конечно, нет, — Азирафель миролюбиво поднял руки. — Вам просто необходимо подраться.

Идея нашла самый горячий отклик у Блэка:

— Я вызываю тебя на дуэль, Снейп.

— Пф-ф... кто кого перепьёт? 

— Ну, если ты больше ни на что не способен...

— Господа, — Азирафель развёл руки, ладонями почти упираясь противникам в грудь. — Вы будете сражаться на палочках, а я прослежу, чтобы всё было честно.

— Вы тоже не доверяете этой суке...

— Это кто ещё здесь сука...

— Не шумите, господа. Вы же не хотите, чтобы нам помешали?

Голос разума оппоненты всё-таки услышали, а Снейп даже умудрился приятно удивить Азирафеля, вспомнив о Выручай-комнате, которая по его желанию превратилась в огромный зал с каменным полом и стенами, освещённый многочисленными факелами. Блэк, хищно усмехнувшись, отбросил в сторону туфли на каблуке и сделал несколько разрезов на узкой юбке, чтобы она не стесняла движений. Снейп с удивлением смотрел на эти приготовления.

— Погоди, Блэк, ты собираешься драться в этом виде?

— Нет, я буду ждать, пока выветрится Оборотка, болван! Конечно, в таком!

— Я могу вернуть вам привычный облик, — предложил Азирафель. — Чтобы уравнять шансы.

— Да что тут уравнивать? — Блэк выпятил грудь. — Или вы намекаете на мои преимущества?

— Если вас не затруднит, — губы Снейпа скривились в подобии улыбки. — Драться с дамой мне всё-таки претит. Даже если она не леди.

— Снейп, ты выражаешься, как моя тётушка. Она гордилась, что в свои сто двадцать лет оставалась девственницей, и падала в обморок от слова «член».

Понимая, что пререкаться они могут хоть до утра, Азирафель стиснул руку Блэка, избавляя его от присутствия Оборотного зелья. В общем-то, по опыту с Барти он был уверен, что не делает ничего особенного, однако Снейп, похоже, так не считал. Он уставился на Блэка, будто увидел его впервые, на что тот мгновенно отреагировал:

— Тебе правда нравится моя юбочка? А чулочки? — он игриво щёлкнул по бедру кружевной резинкой.

— С-с-сука! — только и смог выдохнуть Снейп, взмахивая палочкой.

Дуэль проходила бурно и, как мог судить Азирафель, велась практически на равных. Противники отдались сражению полностью, сосредоточившись друг на друге и не замечая ничего вокруг. Они кружили, падали, перекатывались, прыгали, нападая и отступая, и Азирафель поймал себя на мысли, что любуется дракой, словно изысканным танцем. 

И всё-таки Снейп оказался хитрее. Он начудесил зеркала на всех стенах, и когда Блэк дернулся, уклоняясь от фальшивой вспышки отражения, поразил его в грудь каким-то малиновым лучом.

— Стоп! — крикнул Азирафель, поднимая руки, чтобы отметить окончание дуэли.

Но Снейп уже и сам пришёл в чувство. Он опустил палочку и растерянно уставился на Азирафеля, виновато прошептав:

— Я не думал, что так получится...

— Чем вы его ударили?

— Оглушающим. Но я был слишком зол... а Блэк после тюрьмы... и потом ещё скитался, где попало... он, конечно, тут в замке неплохо отъелся, но...

Снейп ещё что-то бормотал о том, что увлёкся, и что сейчас принесёт какие-то зелья, но целителям показывать Блэка всё равно было нельзя, потому что опасно.

— Успокойтесь, дорогой мой. Это было нужно вам обоим, — Азирафель коснулся пальцами запястья Блэка, нащупывая пульс и запуская процессы восстановления.

— Он... жив? — в хриплом шёпоте Снейпа слышался ужас.

— Не дождёшься, — Блэк попытался сесть, но был для этого ещё слишком слаб, что не помешало ему довольно улыбнуться и выдохнуть: — Какая же ты сука, Снейп!


	56. Chapter 56

Азирафель держал за руку Блэка до тех пор, пока тот не взбодрился настолько, что принялся провокационно поправлять задравшуюся юбку, поглядывая на Снейпа с явным желанием продолжить. Неужели всё ещё не наигрался?

— Снейп, а Снейп...

На всякий случай Азирафель чудесным образом избавил противников от палочек. Впрочем, они этого даже не заметили, продолжая перепалку уже на словах.

— Чего тебе, скотина?

— Признайся, что ты меня ревновал.

— Что за бредовые фантазии?

— Ты целый месяц бегал за мной, высматривая и вынюхивая.

— Глупости! 

— Скажешь, сегодня ты случайно оказался в том коридоре?

— Я дежурил!

Азирафель мог бы возразить, что по графику эта сомнительная честь принадлежала Хуч, которую он как раз и заменял, но решил не вмешиваться. В конце концов, это было не его дело.

— Допустим. Но ты попёрся за близнецами, не пытаясь их остановить!

— Потому что долг дежурного — пресечь безобразие.

— Или поймать на горячем? — Блэк выгнулся, упираясь в стену спиной, и положил ногу на ногу, слегка задирая и без того короткую юбку. — Что ты хотел увидеть, Снейп?

— Ты ведёшь себя, как...

— Смелее, Снейп.

— Падшая женщина!

— Ну, точно моя тётушка Розалинда, — довольно оскалился Блэк. — Готов поспорить, что ты бы грохнулся в обморок прямо на дежурстве.

— Проспоришь!

Снейп мрачно усмехнулся и явно счёл разговор оконченным, резко развернувшись, чтобы направиться к выходу. О приличиях он вспомнил у самой двери:

— Доброй ночи, мистер Азирафель, и спасибо за всё!

Блэк тут же подскочил, будто не он сейчас притворялся сильно пострадавшим, и кинулся было вслед:

— Стой! Ты просто так... 

Ответом стал грохот захлопнувшейся двери.

— И разве он не ублюдок?!

— Не больше прочих, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — У вас Оборотное зелье с собой?

Блэк похлопал себя сначала по бокам, потом по заднице и прошипел:

— Чёрт! Выронил где-то.

— Вы слишком импульсивны.

— Не слишком... это ещё что... — Блэк сосредоточенно принялся укорачивать юбку.

— Что вы делаете?

— Ну, как же... Оборотки у меня нет, а представляете, что начнётся, если меня кто-то увидит в коридоре? 

— Но, может, вам лучше, наоборот, полностью завернуться в мантию?

— А смысл? Так, по крайней мере, тот, кто меня увидит, не запомнит ничего, кроме чулок, — Блэк был чрезвычайно доволен собой. — Да и Снейп как раз всех распугал... прорвусь!

Наверное, в его словах был смысл. Так или иначе, Азирафель в который раз поразился, насколько все смертные по-разному мыслят. Тому же Снейпу такое и в голову не могло прийти.

— А зачем вам вообще отсюда выходить? Это же и есть ваше убежище.

— Не сильно-то оно похоже, — Блэк огляделся и наморщил нос, словно принюхиваясь. — Мне отсюда надо выйти, а потом трижды пройти мимо двери, чтобы комната вернула свой облик.

— Я могу выйти и постучать, если в коридоре никого не будет. А если будет, то я уведу его подальше.

— А если это окажется Дамблдор? Вы до утра ему будете рассказывать, как нашли эту комнату и что в ней делали. Это если он ещё не обнаружит тут меня... тогда так быстро он не отпустит.

Азирафелю показалось, что Блэк ищет способ пробежаться по следу Снейпа, якобы в поисках зелья. Но к чему такой риск?

— Постойте, есть способ лучше.

— Снять к чертям эту юбку?

— Что вы, Сириус. Дело в том, что у меня есть одна любопытная Карта, и с её помощью мы сейчас узнаем, не гуляет ли кто по коридорам. И вы тогда точно ни с кем не встретитесь, — Азирафель многозначительно улыбнулся, — если того не захотите сами.

При упоминании Карты Блэк насторожился и стал походить на легавую в стойке:

— Карта, говорите? Та самая, создатели которой при открытии приветствуют любого, кроме Снейпа?

— Нет, что вы! Это просто карта. Она всего лишь показывает Хогвартс и его обитателей. Очень удобно, знаете ли...

— Не может быть! 

Азирафелю в этих словах почудилось недоверие, и он достал Карту для наглядной демонстрации.

— Не может быть! — повторил Блэк. — Это она... но что вы с ней сделали?

После недолгих расспросов выяснилось, что Блэк был одним из создателей этой Карты, ещё во времена своей учёбы в Хогвартсе. Мечтательно улыбаясь, он рассказал о развесёлой компании шалопаев, которые по недоразумению решили зваться «мародёрами», но стоило спросить, что с ними стало, как Блэк помрачнел.

— Джеймса убил Волдеморт, — Блэк поморщился и пояснил: — Джеймс — это отец Гарри, если вы вдруг не в курсе. И он мог бы жить, если бы его не предал друг... он, кстати, тоже приложил руку к созданию этой Карты... и именно за его убийство я сидел в Азкабане!

— Вы ему отомстили?

— В том-то и дело! Он жив! Этот гад превратился в крысу и сбежал... а я тринадцать лет... с дементорами... но ничего! Я его ещё поймаю, и тогда посмотрим, кто будет смеяться последним.

Похоже, эти дементоры и впрямь могли запугать кого угодно, если даже неунывающий Блэк до сих пор вздрагивал при их упоминании. Что тогда говорить о тонко чувствующем Барти? О невиновности Блэка Азирафель слышал уже трижды: от Поттера, от Дамблдора и от Снейпа, поэтому такое заявление не могло удивить больше истории создания Карты. А вот её хотелось бы узнать в деталях.

— А кто был четвёртый... гм-м... мародёр?

— Ремус Люпин.

— Тот самый оборотень?

— Вообще-то это тайна, — проворчал Блэк, — но да. Тот самый.

Блэк оказался неплохим рассказчиком и как раз успел добраться до первого испытания Карты, когда Азирафель ощутил порыв ветра и заметил движение.

— Ангел, я, конечно, понимаю твою страсть к приключениям, — Кроули неодобрительно оглядел Блэка, задержав взгляд на резинке чулок, — но ты совсем забыл о долге!

— Прости, дорогой, не мог бы ты пояснить свои слова? — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Да запросто! Или ты полагаешь, что забыть об обязанностях дежурного — это нормально? Один раз ты уже не уследил так за яблоней.

— Кроули, я как раз сейчас на дежурстве. Поймал нарушителей...

— Стоп! — Блэк довольно присвистнул. — Получается, Снейп наврал! И ни фига он не дежурил.

— Снейп? — Кроули приподнял бровь. — Здесь ещё и Снейп был? Приходил разучить ещё пару па? И именно для этого вы устроили здесь танцевальный зал?

Азирафель огляделся. При должной доле фантазии дуэльный зал вполне можно было принять за танцевальный, а воображение у Кроули всегда было отличным. Неожиданно шутку поддержал Блэк:

— Ага, — буквально заржал он. — Открыли клуб любителей этого... как его... канкана.

— Гавота, Сириус, — поправил Азирафель.

Почему-то это невинное замечание произвело на Кроули неизгладимое впечатление. Почувствовав его закипающую злость, Азирафель понял, что демонического терпения надолго не хватит, и, свернув Карту, поспешил попрощаться. Блэк вышел вместе с ними и, быстро вернув комнате прежний облик, проскользнул обратно.

— Ангел! — Кроули догнал его только у самого входа в их комнаты.

— Ты что-то хотел сказать, дорогой?

— Да!

Дождавшись, когда за ними захлопнется дверь, Кроули обрушил на Азирафеля шквал обвинений. Оказывается, он не спал, хоть и походил на спящего, и прекрасно слышал, когда Азирафель «отправился на поиски приключений». Судя по всему, Кроули изрядно потрудился, отыскивая его следы, и успел себя накрутить до полной невменяемости. Он ещё раз вспомнил Снейпа, гавот, почему-то блинчики, а ещё долго высказывал Азирафелю, что облизывать пальцы просто неприлично.

— Кроули, может быть, выпьешь какао? Тебе сразу станет...

— Легче? Легче, да? — совсем разъярился он. — Ни хрена не станет! Потому что... потому что не станет! Ясно?!

— Кроули... 

Азирафель мягко коснулся его плеча и не понял, как оказался прижат к стене. Кроули вцепился в отвороты его сюртука и несколько раз тряхнул. Его губы оказались слишком близко, и Азирафель завороженно смотрел, как они двигаются, выталкивая какие-то слова, которые он не слышал. Он вообще ничего не слышал, кроме гула в ушах и стука сердца, непонятно чьего. Что-то похожее было как раз после бала, но тогда Азирафель слишком много выпил, чтобы думать о губах Кроули на своей шее... хотя это могло бы стать оправданием... хоть каким-то...

— Твою мать! — Кроули внезапно отстранился, словно его облили водой, и ошалело уставился на Азирафеля. — Прости, ангел... Я не думал, что так получится...

Надо ли говорить, что сбежал Кроули гораздо быстрее, чем Азирафель нашёлся с ответом?


	57. Chapter 57

Заседание педагогического совета посвящалось стремительно приближающемуся Дню Святого Валентина. Азирафель полагал, что лично ему там делать нечего, однако Дамблдор пригласил его запиской, игнорировать которую было непросто. Почему-то закралось смутное опасение, что Кроули опять чего-то натворил, и нужно на него как-то повлиять. Дамблдор, по видимой лишь ему одному причине, был убеждён, что Кроули слишком зависим от мнения Азирафеля. Конечно же, разубедить его в этом не составляло никакого труда, но и смысла тоже особого не было. Хочется ему так думать? Тем хуже для него, как сказал бы Кроули.

После той ночной недо-ссоры Азирафель почти не видел своего соседа по комнатам и опасался, что тот мог натворить что-нибудь, нарушающее заведённый порядок. Или подбить на нарушение братьев Уизли, что тоже не совсем хорошо. Или Поттера... Разбушевавшаяся некстати фантазия услужливо подбрасывала видения того, что мог бы устроить Кроули, чувствуя себя немного расстроенным. 

Наверное, поэтому Азирафель так обрадовался, когда Кроули вошёл в кабинет Дамблдора спокойный и почти безмятежный. Даже если он и натворил чего, то это явно была какая-то мелочь.

— Держитесь, дорогой! — Хуч слегка стиснула локоть Азирафеля, усаживаясь с ним рядом.

— Всё хорошо, Роланда, — улыбнулся Азирафель, чинно сложив руки.

Последним появился Снейп. Наскоро оглядевшись, он уселся на единственное свободное место рядом с Азирафелем:

— Не знаете, по какому поводу нас собрали? — едва слышно поинтересовался он.

— День Святого Валентина, — одними губами ответил Азирафель.

Снейп скривился, изобразив своё отношение к празднику:

— Мало нам развлечений...

— Прошу тишины, коллеги! — Дамблдор несколько раз стукнул маленьким молотком в гонг, начиная собрание. — Сначала я хочу дать слово нашему уважаемому мистеру Филчу, а потом мы перейдём к проблемам.

— У меня тоже проблема! — Филч обиженно поджал губы. — Студенты совсем распоясались.

— Это нормально, Аргус, — миролюбиво заметил Дамблдор. — Скоро весна, а они так молоды и полны нерастраченной энергии.

— Я как раз про эту энергию! Предлагаю растрачивать её на наведение порядка. Это должно утомить этих... с-студентов. Я всё рассчитал. Каждый день мне для отработок нужно восемнадцать человек. Двое парней покрупнее... но не сильно! Шесть четверокурсников, два хаффлпафца...

— Вы не в ресторане, Аргус, заказывайте скромнее! — осадила его Макгонагалл. — Я не собираюсь при назначении отработок учитывать размер студента!

— Минерва, понимаете, — залебезил Филч, — те, что покрупнее, мне нужны для переноса доспехов. Мне профессор Снейп сварил для их чистки чудо-средство... а палочки у них я забираю сразу... вот и...

— Управляйтесь с теми, кто попался! — отмахнулась Макгонагалл. — Альбус, двое моих студентов предлагают украсить праздник фейерверком. Вы же не возражаете?

— А потом как раз набрать с праздника на отработку, — не унимался Филч. — Вы знаете, сколько мусора от этого безобразия?

— За что мы будем снимать детей с праздника? — ехидно поинтересовалась Макгонагалл.

— Да им только покажи огоньки, сразу найдётся за что! А если ещё и свет выключить...

— Ваши фантазии, Аргус, оставьте при себе! — Макгонагалл победно улыбнулась и переглянулась со Спраут, которая тотчас же сняла шляпу.

— Помона, вы что-то хотели? — ласково поинтересовался Дамблдор.

— Мои студенты видели у мистера Филча, — Спраут фальшиво улыбнулась в сторону завхоза, — некие журналы. Может быть, мистер Кроули объяснит их происхождение?

Кроули выглядел ошарашенным. Он уставился на Азирафеля пытливым взглядом, явно интересуясь, не его ли рук это дело, и, похоже, не слишком поверил отрицательному покачиванию головой.

— Дорогая Помона, — Кроули вернул Спраут улыбку. — Я даже не буду требовать доказательств в виде журнала, потому что уверен...

— Зря! Потому что я его нашла! 

Оказывается, Спраут сидела на этом журнале и сейчас с удовольствием показывала его всем желающим. Азирафель с облегчением разглядел, что это был самый обычный журнал со статичными картинками, а стало быть, никого не компрометирующий. 

— Вы могли найти всё что угодно, милая Помона, но я к этому не имею ни малейшего отношения, — усмехнулся Кроули. — Или вы обычно не заморачиваетесь доказательствами? Или, может быть, нам лучше спросить у мистера Филча, откуда этот трофей?

— Я отнял его у студентов! — возмущённо заявил покрасневший Филч. — А вам, Помона, должно быть стыдно шариться у меня в подсобке.

— Нет, вы посмотрите на этого старого развратника! Я, значит, пришла к нему в подсобку за корзинками и нашла это...

— В коробке с разными вещами. С крышкой! — от злости Филч брызгал слюной. 

— Успокойтесь, коллеги! — Дамблдор ударил в гонг, призывая к порядку. — Не стоит делать поспешных выводов. Скоро весна. Неудивительно, что студенты поддались её флюидам и приносят в замок несколько фривольную литературу.

— На радость Филчу! — отрезала Макгонагалл.

— Ой, да будет вам! Пристали к человеку! — Хуч окончательно перешла на сторону оппозиции. — Аргус, хочу, чтобы вы знали. Вы имеете право покупать и не такие журналы! Вопрос с увольнительными до сих пор не рассмотрен, а мы все живые люди!

— Роланда, — с ужасом прошептала Макгонагалл.

— Да, Минерва! Понадобились годы, чтобы это понять. А ведь Филч такой же член коллектива, как и мы все! И тоже имеет право на отдых! И увольнительные!

— Браво, Роланда, — просиял Дамблдор. — Я как раз сегодня собирался поднять вопрос об увольнительных, но вы меня опередили. Но это мы обсудим позже, а сейчас я хотел бы поговорить на щекотливую тему.

Азирафель напрягся. Самой щекотливой темой в замке был Кроули. Даже если не он сам что-то натворил, то причастным был точно! Однако на строгий взгляд Азирафеля тот ответил лишь пожатием плеч, будто даже ни о чём не догадывался. А Дамблдор зашёл издалека:

— Давайте поговорим о любви.

— Вы серьёзно, Альбус? — Макгонагалл чопорно поджала губы. — Мне кажется, что не наше дело, кто с кем съехался. Пока, конечно, соблюдает приличия и не кричит об этом в Большом зале.

— Я не об этом, Минерва. Сегодня я хотел бы поговорить о мистере Азирафеле.

— В каком ключе? — мгновенно насторожился Кроули.

— Дело в том, — Дамблдор тяжело вздохнул, — что не далее, как позапрошлой ночью в нашем замке произошёл неприятный инцидент.

Азирафель ощутимо напрягся. Он не чувствовал за собой никакой вины, а из ярких событий позавчерашнего дня запомнились только дуэль Снейпа с Блэком и недо-ссора с Кроули. Разумеется, знать об этом Дамблдору не полагалось, а вот погляди ж...

— Северус, вас, кстати, это тоже касается.

Значит, всё-таки дуэль... но откуда... и что в этом криминального...

— Не понимаю, о чём вы, Альбус, — вскинулся Снейп.

— Ночью в тупике одного из коридоров на третьем этаже вы, Северус, застали трёх студентов. Двое были студентами Хогвартса, а девушка — студенткой Шармбаттона.

Азирафель почувствовал, как у него от удивления вытягивается лицо. Получалось, соглядатай не узнал Блэка? Снейп тоже это понял и прикусил язык, давая Дамблдору возможность продолжить.

— Слово за слово, и дело пошло чуть ли не к дуэли, но тут появился мистер Азирафель. Пользуясь своим положением, вы отправили студентов Хогвартса в гостиную их факультета...

— И снял с них баллы! — добавила Макгонагалл.

— Это не самое страшное, Минерва. Затем вы, Северус, вместо того, чтобы проводить гостью из Франции, вступили с ней в спор, больше похожий на обмен оскорблениями, а вы, мистер Азирафель, предложили им устроить дуэль.

Хуч больно ущипнула Азирафеля за локоть и восторженно прошептала:

— Я в вас не ошиблась!

Дамблдор осуждающе взглянул на неё и продолжил:

— После этого они отправились в некую комнату, где провели довольно продолжительное время. Затем появился мистер Кроули и изгнал оттуда сначала вас, Северус, а потом вывел вас, мистер Азирафель. В этот момент бедная девушка на несколько минут выбежала в коридор в совершенно непотребном виде, а потом, очевидно, испугавшись позора, снова скрылась в этой комнате. Мне бы хотелось услышать ваши объяснения, господа, прежде чем их потребует от меня мадам Максим. 

Лучше всех выразила всеобщий шок Хуч, которая с присвистом выдохнула:

— Охренеть!


	58. Chapter 58

Ещё до того, как Кроули вскинул руки, щёлкая пальцами, Азирафель почувствовал, что произойдет, но даже не подумал возразить. Шутка зашла слишком далеко, и с её последствиями следовало разобраться быстро. И радикально. Чем как раз и занялся Кроули.

— Итак, — он сурово оглядел притихших обитателей портретов. — Я хочу знать, кто это сделал? Потому что живых свидетелей ангел бы непременно заметил. Я слушаю.

Пауза была недолгой. 

— Это был сэр Кэдоган... конечно, это не моё дело...

Азирафелю никак не удавалось разглядеть смельчака среди прочих обитателей портретов, зато у Кроули такой проблемы не было:

— Это ваше дело! — он безошибочно определил, откуда раздался голос, и, хищно усмехнувшись, прочитал надпись на раме: — Финеас Найджелус Блэк.

— К вашим услугам.

— Это ваше дело, потому что именно ваш потомок подрывает устои школы! — Кроули ткнул пальцем в раму. — Это именно ваш потомок устроил шоу с переодеваниями и массовым соблазнением.

— Мой! — старший Блэк кивнул с заметной гордостью.

— Так вот, вынужден вас разочаровать. На его нехитрые прелести клюнул пока один только Снейп.

— Ну, наконец-то!

— Что значит «наконец»? Вы его видели? — Кроули оглянулся. — Снейп — это вон тот носатый, который сидит рядом с ангелом. 

— Это давняя история, мистер Кроули... — начал было Блэк.

— Понятно! — Кроули довольно потёр руки и ещё раз взглянул на Снейпа: — Ангел, ты только посмотри. Чем он вообще может привлечь?! А тем не менее... Малфой, Блэк... и ты ещё со своим гавотом.

Всё-таки Кроули слегка зациклился на Снейпе. И дался ему тот гавот! В котором, на минуточку, ещё и Дамблдор участвовал.

— Не отвлекайся, Кроули, нам надо закончить педагогический совет.

— Нет, ангел! Это тебе надо закончить педагогический совет, а я пока поговорю с сэром Кэдоганом.

— Только не переусердствуй.

— Что с ним будет? Он же уже умер, правда, господа? — Кроули медленно снял очки и ещё раз оглядел портреты: — Не забывайте об этом!

Когда за ним захлопнулась дверь, Азирафель встал и прошёлся по кабинету, сосредотачиваясь. Он не слишком любил такие грубые воздействия, но иного выхода сейчас не видел. Если бы Дамблдор затеял этот разговор приватно, то всё было бы гораздо проще. Но директор не искал простых путей, а может быть, что было вполне вероятно, успел что-то заподозрить. Азирафель сначала внушил Дамблдору, что сэр Кэдоган не мог ничего видеть, потому что как покинул замок несколько лет назад, вместе с отправленной на реставрацию картиной, так и не вернулся. Потом хотел было объявить, что все только вошли в кабинет и ждут начала собрания, но, вспомнив о мародёрстве Спраут, объяснил ей, что в своей комнате всякий может заниматься чем ему угодно, если это никак не влияет на окружающих. Даже если это Филч. Особенно Филч. Журнал Азирафель отправил завхозу под подушку, решив, что это отличное место для такой вещи. После этого опустил руки, обращаясь ко всем:

— Итак, дорогие коллеги, сейчас вы все проснётесь, как после самого лучшего сна. Как раз к самому началу собрания, которое ещё не начиналось.

Азирафель сделал вид, что только что вошёл, и уселся на свободное место рядом со Снейпом, чтобы не нарушать гармонии. Дамблдор задумчиво оглядел коллег и уже собрался ударить в гонг, как появился Кроули.

— Немного задержался, — пояснил он и добавил: — У Дэнхема пробки.

Шутку, похоже, понял лишь Снейп, но и тот не оценил, тоскливо поглядывая на стопку бумаг, в которой Дамблдор начал что-то искать. Кажется, Азирафель немного перестарался, и директор что-то почувствовал. Или же, наоборот, забыл, что хотел сказать.

— Итак, — Дамблдор прокашлялся. — Скоро День всех влюблённых, и нам надо встретить его во всеоружии.

— Вы нам разрешите отбиваться? — хмыкнул Снейп.

— К вам, Северус, и без того никто не рискнёт приблизиться, — мягко укорил Дамблдор. — Аргус, вы что-то хотели сказать?

— Я... хотел! — Филч встал и поправил сюртук. — Человек я, конечно, простой, но это вовсе не означает...

— Нельзя ли побыстрее? — нахмурилась Хуч. — Говорите уже о своих нарушителях, потому что после Альбус обещал объявить про увольнительные.

— Нельзя! 

Филч напомнил Азирафелю вожака овечьего стада на марше: голова наклонена чуть вперёд, глаза прищурены, а во взгляде решимость идти до самого конца. Похоже, ему удалось удивить даже привыкшего к разному Дамблдора, который хоть и стукнул в гонг, но очень осторожно, явно опасаясь спугнуть. 

— Аргус, вы хотели поговорить про отработки?

— К чёрту отработки! У меня артрит, язва и очаговая алопеция...

— Что это? — округлила глаза Хуч. — Это заразно?

— Нет, — отрезал Филч, — это плешивость. Так вот, Помона, если уж ты сумела разглядеть за всем этим что-то хорошее, то теперь только от тебя зависит, что со всем этим делать!

Спраут покраснела и, сняв шляпу, положила её на колени. Молча.

— Это значит «да»? — не унимался Филч.

Спраут, кажется, перестала дышать, рассматривая сжимающего кулаки Филча. Азирафелю показалось, что стих даже шум ветра за окном, не говоря уже об ошеломлённых коллегах.

— Да? — переспросил Филч.

Спраут медленно кивнула и, надев шляпу, принялась поправлять юбку, словно не зная, куда деть руки.

Лучше всех выразила всеобщий шок Хуч, которая с присвистом выдохнула:

— Охренеть!

Это точно было не дежавю, но нечто весьма и весьма похожее. Азирафель поймал удивлённый взгляд Кроули и пожал плечами, давая понять, что он тут точно ни при чём. Пока коллеги пытались осознать произошедшее, Дамблдор задумчиво теребил мочку уха, глядя перед собой невидящим взглядом. Похоже, он тоже ни о чём не догадывался. Первой пришла в чувство Трелони, которая вдруг разрыдалась и, заламывая руки, заголосила:

— Ты помнишь, что я предсказывала тебе, Помона? Долго и счастливо... это оно... — она шумно высморкалась в угол шали и всхлипнула: — Желаю счастья!

— Лучше бы пожелала «долго», — сварливо пробормотала Хуч. — Сколько тот Филч ещё протянет?

Но, похоже, её услышал лишь Дамблдор. Азирафель заметил, как он зажмурился и отвернулся, явно скрывая слёзы, которые, впрочем, постарался выдать за слёзы счастья. Дамблдор разразился прочувственной речью о том, что скоро весна, что никогда не поздно, и что любовь — самое лучше, что может произойти с человеком. Только вот Азирафель не мог избавиться от ощущения, что Дамблдор пытался убедить в этом самого себя. И получалось у него не то чтобы очень хорошо.

Конечно же, на этом собрание и закончилось, потому что обсуждать дела насущные оказалось в кои-то веки интереснее, чем планировать праздник, до которого оставалась ещё целая неделя. Дамблдор просто назначил ещё одно собрание на завтра, а сегодня всех распустил. Хотя, по меткому утверждению Снейпа, как раз все распустились сами.

— Я тут совершенно ни при чём, — поспешил заверить Азирафель сразу же, как только за ними закрылась дверь гостиной.

— Не сомневаюсь, — произошедшее явно улучшило настроение Кроули. — На такое коварство ты точно не способен.

— Коварство? — опешил Азирафель.

— Ну да. А как ещё это назвать? Теперь Хуч добьётся от Дамблдора не только увольнительных! — Кроули был так доволен, будто приложил к этому руку. — Может быть, тогда он перестанет слушать кого попало.

— Кстати, а куда ты дел этого сэра?

— Сэра? Скажешь тоже! Он думал, что нарисованные доспехи дают ему какие-то преимущества. Ха! Будто больше никто не таскался в этих железках и не поймёт, как именно гремит закованный в латы идиот.

Азирафель заподозрил неладное.

— Кроули, не отвлекайся. Куда ты его дел?

— Повесил в гостиной.

Чем дольше Азирафель смотрел на это воплощение невинной честности, тем больше сомнений его терзало.

— В какой именно гостиной, Кроули?

— В моей.

— Но там же Лорд!

— И что теперь? Не всё же бедолаге шипеть? 

— Но... — у Азирафеля не находилось слов. — Туда же приходит Барти!

— И на здоровье. Я всё ещё не вижу в этом проблемы.

— Кроули, скажи прямо, ты собираешься сжечь портрет?

— Вот только не надо принимать меня за испанскую инквизицию, — обиженно фыркнул Кроули. — Я никого не жёг и не собираюсь начинать.

— Но... он же потом расскажет всё Дамблдору!

— Знаешь, ангел, когда мы здесь закончим свои дела, он может рассказывать всё что угодно, ему всё равно никто не поверит.

Кроули, несмотря ни на что, оставался оптимистом.


	59. Chapter 59

Азирафель признавал, что они с Кроули несколько увлеклись вмешательством в дела смертных. Особенно его удручала лёгкость, с которой принимались решения воздействовать напрямую. Это было неправильно, неэтично, а стало быть, следовало прекратить. Или хотя бы ограничить такие случаи. Удивительно, но Кроули горячо поддержал в этом Азирафеля, заявив, что лично он всегда был против читерства, которое портит всё удовольствие от игры. Очевидно, это самое «читерство» было чем-то вроде мухлевания в картах, за которое даже смертные били друг друга канделябром.

Подготовка ко Дню всех влюблённых не заботила Азирафеля. Так или иначе, он не собирался принимать в этом участия, даже чтобы взглянуть на какие-то особенные фейерверки. На личном опыте он убедился, как легко можно испортить собственную репутацию, и не собирался повторять эту ошибку. В конце концов, не так сладок мёд, чтобы иметь дело с пчёлами. Образно выражаясь. И теперь Азирафель прекрасно понимал Кроули, который всегда утверждал, что у стен есть уши. 

В Хогвартсе уши были не только у стен и уток, но и у картин, доспехов и привидений. И, кажется, именно они распространяли самые невероятные слухи. К примеру, сейчас набирала популярность легенда о безумной старухе, которую надо загнать в тёмный угол. И если её там удастся связать и поставить спиной строго на северо-восток, то она исполнит любое желание. К поискам старухи пока не подключились только младшекурсники, и то лишь потому, что на ночь их спальни запирались старостами факультетов, а орудовала эта почтенная леди исключительно после восхода луны.

Азирафель сильно подозревал, что знает, кто приложил руку к созданию этой легенды, но предпочитал не вмешиваться. Во-первых, из-за принятого накануне решения, а во-вторых, потому что не хотел больше связываться ни со Снейпом, ни с Блэком. Хватило одного раза! Вот только кто его спрашивал? 

Стук в дверь не предвещал ничего хорошего. Барти в последнее время предпочитал навещать Азирафеля в библиотеке, где просто пил чай и молчал. Иногда он брал книгу и читал, устроившись с ногами в кресле и не возражая, когда Азирафель набрасывал ему на плечи плед. Спрашивать его про Лорда не хотелось, а о чём-то более личном Барти должен был захотеть рассказать сам. Счастливым он не казался и даже на педсоветах предпочитал отмалчиваться, поэтому Азирафель каждый раз щедро одаривал его благодатью. Он не знал, насколько это помогает, но несколько минут после Барти казался умиротворённым. Только вот в личные комнаты он никогда не приходил. 

А стук тем временем повторился. Когда Азирафель открыл дверь, на пороге стояла старуха. Видимо, та самая, которую надо было немедленно связать и поставить спиной к северо-востоку.

— Проходите, — дверь захлопнулась. — Сириус.

— Вы меня узнали! — обрадовалась «старуха», ни на мгновенье не смутившись. — А я, собственно, по делу.

Азирафель улыбнулся, жестом предлагая Блэку устроиться на диване, и позвал Винки, чтобы заказать ужин.

— А не могли бы вы меня того... — во взгляде Блэка появилась лёгкая неуверенность.

— Простите?

— Убрать из меня эту Оборотку. Я в этот раз её не потерял, — Блэк задрал мешковатую юбку, извлекая плоскую фляжку. — Вот видите. Вам же нетрудно?

Азирафелю было нетрудно. Ладонь Блэка оказалась горячей, будто он только что держал её над огнём. И вообще он весь был настолько разгорячённый, что невольно напрашивалась мысль о погоне. Сразу же после превращения Блэк потянулся и развалился на диване почти как Кроули. И даже точно таким же движением достал из-под стола бутылку.

— О! Односолодовый... — взгляд Азирафеля его немного смутил, и Блэк поинтересовался: — Можно?

— Нет. Боюсь, Кроули не одобрит.

— Можно подумать, вы его хоть немного опасаетесь.

Азирафель решил сразу перейти к делу:

— Что привело вас сюда, Сириус?

— Снейп.

— В каком смысле?

— В смысле, он — сука! 

— И что?

— Посмотрите, во что он меня превращает! Это же ужас что такое!

— Вам не нравится этот образ?

— А кому такое понравится? — Блэк досадливо поскрёб пальцем подбородок, проверяя наличие щетины. — Мало того, что старуха, так ещё и страшная, как моя жизнь. Гарри поначалу даже пугался. С непривычки. Да и я стараюсь в зеркала не заглядывать. Разве это справедливо?

— Вы хотите поговорить о несправедливой жизни? — предположил Азирафель.

— Да нет же! Всего лишь о Снейпе. Скажите ему уже...

— Что именно?

— Чтобы перестал.

В такой логике Азирафель разобраться не мог. Совсем. А ведь ещё совсем недавно казалось, что смертных так легко понять!

— Сириус, а почему бы вам не сказать об этом ему? Самостоятельно и без лишних свидетелей?

— А вы его поймать пробовали? Я пытался. Обещал просто поговорить. А он натравил на меня своих слизеринцев. Думаете, вот эти слухи про ведьму, исполняющую желания, откуда? Всё оттуда же! Больной ублюдок.

И всё-таки в голосе Блэка восхищение преобладало над негодованием.

— Хорошо, я поговорю с ним. Может, тогда вы скажете мне, что ему передать?

— Угу... — Блэк задумчиво почесал нос. — А что если я вам напишу список претензий, а вы его выучите? 

Блэк поймал взгляд Азирафеля и немного смутился:

— Ну, да... А может, я напишу ему записку, а вы передадите? Вам же нетрудно? Ну и на словах от себя добавите, что нехорошо издеваться над людьми? И посмотрите на него построже, чтобы знал! И...

Договорить ему не дал стук в дверь. Совсем уже необъяснимый. И как тут не поверить Снейпу, что Блэк несёт на своём хвосте одни неприятности?! Объяснить его присутствие в гостиной, не прибегая к очередному чуду, было проблематично. Причём разница оттого, обнаружат ли у Азирафеля беглого преступника или скандально известную причину массовых нарушений порядка студентов, была незначительной. 

— Сириус, пройдите в кабинет и постарайтесь себя ничем не выдать, — распорядился Азирафель, направляясь к двери. — Побыстрее, пожалуйста.

Спорить Блэк не стал. Он ретировался быстро и даже тщательно прикрыл за собой дверь, демонстрируя полное понимание. Стук повторился, и Азирафель с удивлением обнаружил в коридоре Снейпа.

— Извините за вторжение, мистер Азирафель, но я безуспешно пытался застать вас в библиотеке, а дело не терпит отлагательств. Я займу у вас не больше пяти минут.

— Проходите, мистер Снейп, — Азирафель указал гостю на диван. — Чай? Десерт?

— Благодарю. Спасибо.

Снейп уселся на самый край, явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Азирафель решил ему немного помочь:

— Возьмите какао.

— Благодарю. Спасибо.

Азирафель доброжелательно улыбнулся:

— Северус, да расслабьтесь вы уже, наконец. Не собираетесь же вы признаваться в преступлении?

— Нет. Конечно, нет. Я хочу лишь сказать, что шутка с Блэком зашла слишком далеко. Давая ему зелье с волосом... гм-м... немолодой женщины, я рассчитывал поумерить его пыл. Но то, что он вытворяет в этом образе в коридорах... — Снейп размял кисти рук, словно готовясь к драке. — Вы незаинтересованная сторона, и вас он послушает. Конечно, послушает, даже не сомневайтесь! Так вот. Дайте ему вот это зелье, как бы от себя.

— Чей образ он примет на этот раз?

— Всего лишь Филча. Никто не удивится, встретив его в коридоре, а нарушители не станут лишний раз искать с ним встреч. Да и подбивать студентов на разные глупости у него не выйдет.

Азирафелю понравился ход мыслей Снейпа, но было одно «но».

— Северус, скажите, а что будет, если в коридоре встретятся два Филча?

— Вероятность этого события минимальна. Наш Филч сейчас слишком занят устройством супружеского гнезда, чтобы лишний раз выходить на дежурства. Сами понимаете, Спраут не потерпит ничего такого, — Снейп с надеждой взглянул на Азирафеля: — Вы сделаете это?

— Конечно, Северус. Что-то ещё?

— Нет, спасибо. Пожалуй, я пойду. Вот зелье.

Он поставил на стол фиал и собрался уходить, когда распахнулась дверь, и на пороге появился Кроули.

— Добрый вечер, господа. Очередная репетиция?


	60. Chapter 60

Азирафель знал, что при совместном проживании смертные иногда испытывают некоторые неудобства. И, видимо, лёгкое непонимание как раз и входило в этот набор. Но даже люди научились с этим справляться.

— Ты как раз вовремя, Кроули.

— «Вовремя» для чего?

— Для десерта, разумеется, — улыбнулся Азирафель. 

— К десерту меня ещё не подавали, — немного обиженно фыркнул Кроули и, одарив Снейпа оценивающим взглядом, скрылся в спальне.

— А мне как раз пора, — Снейп поднялся с дивана и направился к двери.

Азирафель уже успел подумать, что прекрасно справился со всеми неудобствами, но он просто забыл о Блэке. А тот поспешил о себе напомнить, распахнув дверь кабинета, возможно, даже пинком. Что удивительно, на застывшего у выхода Снейпа он не взглянул, сосредоточив внимание на Азирафеле:

— Откуда это у вас? — в руках он сжимал клочок пергамента.

— Что это?

— « _Темному Лорду_ , — прочитал Блэк срывающимся голосом. — _Я знаю, что умру задолго до того, как ты прочтешь это, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я раскрыл твой секрет, я украл настоящий Хоркрукс и собираюсь уничтожить его так скоро, как смогу. Я смотрю смерти в лицо с надеждой на то, что, когда ты встретишь достойного врага, ты вновь будешь смертным. Р. А. Б._ » Откуда. Это. У. Вас?

Чёрт! Азирафель совсем забыл о том, что бумаги на его столе не предназначались для посторонних глаз.

— Регулус? — Снейп побледнел и вернулся, передумав уходить. — Хоркрукс?

— Что скажешь, ангел? — Кроули вышел из спальни и подпёр плечом стену. — Принципы? Неэтично?

Соблазн подправить воспоминания был велик, но, во-первых, эти двое явно знали не только автора записки, но и имели представление о хоркруксах. А во-вторых, принципы всё же были для Азирафеля не пустым звуком.

— Пожалуй, нам всем надо немного выпить, — решил Азирафель. — И поговорить.

Кроули тихо хмыкнул, и по щелчку его пальцев у столика появились ещё два кресла — диван он явно не собирался делить ни с кем. Первым уселся Снейп, а Блэк сначала несколько раз обошёл комнату, чтобы немного успокоиться. Впрочем, его вопросы только начинались:

— Вы знаете, как он умер?

— Нет, — Азирафель взглянул на Кроули. — Мне кажется, эту пещеру стоит увидеть. Для понимания некоторых вещей.

— Хорошо. Я покажу сам.

Некоторые вещи удавались Кроули гораздо лучше, чем Азирафелю. В их число входило умение работать с сознанием смертных. Он мог насылать такие грезы, что искушение становилось делом нескольких минут, причём в принятие окончательного решения никогда не вмешивался, считая это неспортивным. А ещё Кроули мог проделывать это совершенно незаметно, но сейчас был явно не тот случай. Азирафель с интересом наблюдал, как на ладони Кроули сгустилось облачко тумана, которое он лихо разделил пополам и направил в сторону гостей. Снейп попытался возразить, что это должно быть не так, но замер, очевидно, принявшись рассматривать воспоминания Кроули о посещении пещеры.

— Для комплекта не хватает «моего» отпрыска, — кивнул в сторону погружённых в воспоминания гостей Кроули. — Или он не из этой компании?

— Он вообще плохо вписывается в любую компанию, — подтвердил Азирафель. — Не ожидал, что ты всё-таки его признаешь.

— Пф-ф! Разумеется, не признаю, но так тебе сразу ясно, о ком речь. Ты уже решил, что мы расскажем?

— Всё? — предположил Азирафель.

— С яблони начнёшь? — ехидно усмехнулся Кроули.

— Нет, но...

— Про хоркруксы придётся. Может, привлечём их к поискам?

— Тебе не кажется, что они немного на разных сторонах? Снейп — с Лордом, а Блэк — с Дамблдором.

— После того как они так красиво бегали друг за другом? Уверяю тебя, ангел, они давно уже на одной стороне. Своей собственной.

— А как же Малфой?

— Он в этом забеге не участвует, — отрезал Кроули. — Он птица совершенно другого полёта и будущий министр. 

— Ты не оставляешь ему выбора?

— Он уже сделал свой выбор.

— А Снейп?

— Посмотришь, что он выберет сейчас, — Кроули усмехнулся. — Вернее, кого.

— Но как ты можешь быть в таком уверен?

— Ангел, мне кажется, что ты не понимаешь, как это вообще работает... у смертных.

Азирафель скептически покачал головой. Иногда Кроули рассуждал, как романтик. Не то чтобы это кому-то не нравилось, но много повидавшему демону полагалось быть гораздо циничнее. И уж точно не верить в то, что чувства могут взять верх над принципами. Подумать только — «своя сторона»! Хоть Азирафель и не делил силы этого мира на «белые» и «чёрные», но ведь совершенно очевидно, что пусть Снейп и оказывал Дамблдору некие информационные услуги, это не означало, что он принял его сторону. А уж представить Блэка среди Пожирателей смерти и вовсе нелепо...

— Ангел, только не надо говорить, что сейчас в этом ключе ты думаешь обо мне, — прищурился Кроули.

— Конечно же, нет! Я просто представил Блэка среди твоих Пожирателей...

— В образе собаки... на болотах... — забормотал Кроули. — Гениально! Для нашего тимбилдинга самое то! 

— Только не говори мне...

— Но как Регулус об этом узнал? — Снейп уже увидел всё, что хотел показать Кроули, и теперь у него появились вопросы. — Он никогда не был настолько близок к Тёмному Лорду.

— Откуда тебе знать? — Блэк тоже успел просмотреть воспоминания. — Или ближе тебя у Волдеморта никого не было?

Кроули пресёк зарождающийся спор, заткнув Блэка взглядом, после чего заговорил совершенно другим тоном:

— Скажите мне, как можно найти домового эльфа, зная только его имя? Мы спрашивали у Винки, но она говорит, что сначала надо найти его хозяина, и только если тот разрешит...

— Ну, да, — кивнул Блэк. — Только хозяин может разрешить домовику отвечать на вопросы посторонних.

— Хорошо, тогда, мистер Снейп, вопрос к вам, — Кроули строго взглянул на поёжившегося Снейпа. — У кого из Пожирателей Смерти Тёмный Лорд мог взять домового эльфа?

— Хоть у кого. Но, может, вы объясните, с какой целью собираете эту информацию, и как собираетесь её использовать?

— Точно! — оживился Блэк. — Вы за кого?

Азирафель с интересом взглянул на Кроули, ожидая, как он будет выкручиваться. Но тот лишь вальяжно развалился на диване, всем видом показывая, что вопрос не по адресу. Ладно!

— Мы за мир, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Без войны, без потрясений, без жертв.

— Без Тёмного Лорда, — предположил Блэк.

— А что вы думаете про реформы? — Снейп поджал губы. — Или вы считаете их потрясениями?

— Смотря кто и как будет их проводить, — поза Кроули изменилась.

— Статут секретности? — прищурился Снейп.

— Нужен, — подтвердил Кроули. — Как и постепенная интеграция в маггловское общество. У этих миров гораздо больше точек соприкосновения, чем привыкли считать.

— Допустим. А как же потеря традиций? — Снейп побарабанил пальцами по столу и бросил быстрый взгляд на Азирафеля: — Зачем вы ищете хоркрукс?

— Чтобы не повторилось то, что уже было. Война и террор не нужны никому.

— Вы знаете, кем вас считают? — пальцы Снейпа сжались на рукояти палочки.

— Знаю, — усмехнулся Кроули. — У меня неплохой поручитель. Однако боюсь, что если бы потребовались доказательства, я бы не смог их предоставить.

Блэк совсем по-собачьи помотал головой, и от такого у него бы непременно вывернулось ухо, если бы он был псом.

— Снейп, а теперь переведи всё это на человеческий язык, — потрясённо попросил он.

— Мистер Снейп спросил, не являюсь ли я Тёмным Лордом, и получил отрицательный ответ, — Кроули невозмутимо потянулся к бутылке и сделал несколько глотков прямо из горлышка, будто спасаясь от жажды. — Вопрос про эльфа остаётся в силе.

— Снейп, ты серьёзно? Ты хотя бы меня спросил, — Блэк довольно оскалился. — Он не может быть Волдемортом.

— Почему?

Снейп огрызался просто из принципа, но Азирафелю было интересно услышать ответ. Как, впрочем, и Кроули, который лишь притворялся не вовлечённым.

— Ты его машину видел? «Бентли» двадцать шестого года... точно не Волдеморт!


	61. Chapter 61

Азирафель был сторонником классической логики. Он знался с Аристотелем, Платоном и Сократом, спорил с Бэконом и Миллем, Декарт подписал ему свои «Рассуждения о методе», а Буль посвящал ему статьи в «Философском журнале». Но то, что творил с этой наукой Блэк, не выдерживало никакой критики! И самым отвратительным стало то, что аргумент про «Бентли» был принят без возражений. Ладно, Кроули, ему это было выгодно, к тому же он бравировал своею нелюбовью к книгам, но Снейп! Он-то почему?! Или так работает эта пресловутая «своя сторона»?

Кроули ещё раз напомнил о домовике, удивляя Азирафеля своей настойчивостью. При чём здесь этот несчастный эльф? Лорд упомянул о нём вскользь, и тогда Кроули не обратил на это никакого внимания. Что изменилось? И почему бы не расспросить обо всём самого Лорда? Но если Кроули на чём-то сосредотачивался, отвлечь его было почти невозможно. Вот и сейчас у него явно была какая-то идея.

— Итак, господа, как я понял, вы знаете автора записки, который догадался про хоркрукс. Возможно, у вас даже есть мысли о том, где он мог его спрятать, если, конечно же, не уничтожил, — Кроули мрачно усмехнулся. — Делитесь, господа.

Блэк неожиданно стал очень серьёзным: 

— Это мой брат. Младший, — он тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, выдыхая: — Был... я ничего об этом не знал.

— Я знал лишь то, что он пропал при очень странных обстоятельствах, — голос Снейпа растерял обычную выразительность. — Просто однажды не явился на зов. Тогда же он был назван предателем, хотя чуть позже Тёмный Лорд обмолвился, что Регулус погиб. Судя по всему, Лорд не знал, как это произошло. Я попытался расспросить Крауча... они, мне казалось, были дружны, но тот лишь посоветовал не лезть в это дело.

Азирафель поймал взгляд Кроули и кивнул, подтверждая, что согласен поговорить с Барти. Подозрение, что тот собрался использовать в ритуале возрождения Лорда именно добытый Регулусом медальон, крепло с каждой минутой. А ещё Азирафель смог оценить красоту момента. Кто бы ни вёл эту игру, игроком он был отменным, и тем сильнее становилось желание отыграться. Или хотя бы свести всё к статусу кво и продолжить с момента обнаружения, что ребёнок не тот. С бонусом в виде книги истинных пророчеств, расшифровка которых шла полным ходом.

— Как, вы говорите, звали того домовика? — Снейп устало потёр переносицу. — Я попробую узнать...

— Кричер, — с готовностью отозвался Кроули. — Домовика звали Кричер.

— Так это меняет дело! — взвился Блэк. — Кричер! Иди-ка сюда, сукин ты сын!

Картина начала складываться. Ну, конечно! Регулус ведь был Блэком, а значит и эльф принадлежал этой семье. И наверняка именно этот эльф рассказал, как найти тот хоркрукс, и вполне возможно, знает, где теперь его искать. На зов Блэка явился домовик, такой старый, что Азирафель чуть было не усомнился в его дееспособности. Однако стоило эльфу понять, кто его вызвал, как все сомнения развеялись: соображал он просто отлично.

— Непутёвый хозяин Кричера наконец-то вспомнил о доме? — словно ни к кому не обращаясь загундел эльф. 

— Заткнись, Кричер, и ответь...

— Конечно же, Кричер заткнётся, потому что это самый первый приказ непутёвого хозяина, разбившего сердце хозяюшке и опорочившего Род Блэков...

— Добром прошу, заткнись!

Домовик словно подавился словами и замолчал, продолжая беззвучно шевелить губами, причём в артикуляции прекрасно угадывалось всё то, что он хотел сообщить «непутёвому хозяину».

— Так дело не пойдёт! — заявил Блэк. — Мистер Кроули, вы хоть знаете, как выглядел этот хрякус?

— Знаю. И мне кажется, что наш маленький друг это тоже знает, — Кроули щёлкнул пальцами, и на его ладони появился медальон из пещеры. — Сириус?

Блэк мгновенно понял, что от него требуется.

— Кричер, я приказываю тебе правдиво отвечать на вопросы мистера Кроули. Ты меня понял?

— Да.

Кроули умел задавать вопросы, а ещё, благодаря отличной фантазии, он мог представлять самые разные ситуации, не ограничивая себя никакими рамками. Именно поэтому уже через пару минут Кричер рыдал, вспоминая молодого хозяина, и в потоке его слов можно было разобрать историю страшной смерти юного Блэка. Азирафель, когда знакомился с этим миром, посчитал многих его созданий выдумкой. Как оказалось, зря. Дементоры, эти оживлённые трупы... Всё-таки фантазия смертных здорово ограничивалась желанием причинять боль и истреблять себе подобных. Хотя, конечно, и любить они тоже умели.

На Блэка было больно смотреть. Наверное, он был счастлив в своём неведении, предпочитая не задумываться о смерти брата, а сейчас словно заново переживал потерю. И он никак не отреагировал, когда Кричер всё-таки принёс нужный медальон и отдал его Кроули. Насторожился один лишь Снейп.

— Что вы будете с ним делать?

— Хотите увидеть? — прищурился Кроули.

— Да.

— Хорошо. Я приглашаю вас на проведение ритуала.

— Ритуала? Вы имеете в виду...

— «Кость отца, плоть слуги, кровь врага»? — Кроули пренебрежительно фыркнул. — Такое не заканчивается ничем хорошим.

— Но тогда...

— Увидите, — с нажимом произнёс Кроули.

Снейп взглянул на Азирафеля:

— А вы в этом участвуете?

— Да, — Азирафель не видел смысла скрывать. — Это будет... неплохо.

— Я тоже хочу там быть! — сжал кулаки Блэк.

— Хорошо, — Кроули поправил очки и усмехнулся. — Вы там будете.

— Где и когда? — Блэк деловито потёр руки.

— О месте я вам обязательно сообщу, а вот со временем всё не так просто.

По взгляду Кроули Азирафель понял, что тот колеблется, не зная, стоит ли привлекать этих двух то ли друзей, то ли врагов к поискам последнего хоркрукса. Вернее, даже не к поискам — прекрасно было известно, где он лежит и что из себя представляет! — а к его добыче из цепких лап гоблинов. Поход в банк с разорением одного из сейфов даже Кроули считал крайней мерой и предпочитал действовать иначе, пока было время. А время у них было. Ещё пока было. Азирафель едва заметно кивнул, признавая право Кроули на решение и обещая его поддержать.

— Нам ещё нужна одна чаша, которая хранится в банковском сейфе. Как только мы найдём способ её оттуда достать, можно будет задуматься о времени проведения ритуала.

— Зачем искать, если можно договориться с хозяином сейфа? — Снейп задумчиво водил пальцем по губам. — Или это невозможно?

— Почти невозможно. Хозяйка сейфа Беллатрикс Лейстрандж, и даже если удастся с нею договориться, она вряд ли сумеет нам помочь.

Во взгляде Снейпа появился ужас:

— Это невозможно! 

Азирафель прекрасно его понял, как, впрочем, и Кроули, подтвердивший:

— Именно это он и сделал.

— Вы сейчас о чём? — Блэк вертел головой, переводя взгляд со Снейпа на Кроули и обратно. — Снейп, переведи!

— Мистер Снейп предположил, что Лорд сделал больше одного хоркрукса, а я подтвердил его догадку, — любезно пояснил Кроули.

— Будь я проклят! — прошептал Блэк. — И что теперь делать?

— Найти способ проникнуть в сейф миссис Лейстрандж.

— Точно! — Блэк вновь стал похож на себя. — Вот банк я ещё не грабил...

— И не стоит начинать, — усмехнулся Кроули. — Господа, вы уже догадываетесь, что я вам скажу сейчас?

— Предложите выбор между удалением воспоминаний об этом разговоре и Непреложным Обетом о неразглашении тайны? — Снейп казался серьёзнее, чем был обычно.

Азирафель на миг предположил, что Кроули вовсе не собирался предоставлять никакого выбора, но быстро себя одёрнул и усовестился. Конечно же, Кроули именно это и планировал! Его демоническая сущность не означала отказа от справедливости.

— И что вы выберете?

— Разумеется, Обет, — встрял Блэк. — Это же мой брат, и вообще.

— Обет, — подтвердил Снейп.

— Принимается, — Кроули пристально оглядел сначала Блэка, затем Снейпа. — Только вам, господа, придётся сделать над собой усилие и признать, что вы сейчас на одной стороне. Иначе ничего не выйдет. Но если вы не в состоянии этого сделать, то пусть оно вас не тревожит, об этом разговоре вы никогда не вспомните.

— Что нам нужно сделать? — когда Блэк переставал паясничать, он казался не только адекватным, но и вполне разумным.

— Для начала пожмите друг другу руки.

Блэк медленно поднялся и, глядя Снейпу в глаза, протянул руку. Тот колебался не больше пары мгновений. И всё-таки Азирафель так и не смог избавиться от мысли, что это маленькое представление Кроули затеял специально для него.


	62. Chapter 62

Азирафелю нравилось наблюдать за огнём в камине, особенно когда золотистые искры начинали осыпаться, но их подхватывал поток воздуха и, кружа, уносил в дымоход.

— Ангел, ты так ничего и не сказал.

— Всё ведь и так понятно. Хоркрукс найден, Барти допрашивать не надо. Клятвы принесены.

— Тебя словно что-то смущает...

В прозорливости Кроули нельзя было отказать. Или, может, он просто хорошо изучил Азирафеля.

— Думаешь, нечему? Неподалёку от нас живёт некий Тёмный Лорд, считающийся мёртвым, его обихаживает Барти, тоже, по общему мнению, давно умерший, который силой удерживает теперь уже двух пленников. Мы непостижимым образом перенеслись во времени, сменили реальность и за полгода ни на шаг не приблизились к разгадке этого феномена. 

— Достаточно! — Кроули поднял руки, капитулируя. — С Лордом мы совсем скоро разберёмся, со своими пленниками Барти пусть разбирается сам, а для разгадки нашего феномена нам нужно взять под контроль Министерство. Именно этим я сейчас и занимаюсь.

— Да?! — Азирафель даже привстал, разворачиваясь к Кроули, чтобы лучше его видеть. — Мне казалось, что ты просто собираешься хорошо развлечься.

— Не без этого, конечно, — Кроули самодовольно усмехнулся. — Команда должна сплотиться вокруг Малфоя, а общие неприятности объединяют. Ты просто не представляешь, как это работает. Азарт, адреналин в крови, погоня, а в конце этого великолепия — победа, будь я проклят!

— Уже, — напомнил Азирафель.

— Как я мог забыть?! — согласился Кроули. — Так вот, Блэк мне поможет, сыграв за силы зла, и объединённые общими переживаниями Пожиратели Смерти без труда захватят Министерство. После этого нам откроются архивы, и мы наконец-то разберёмся с этими дурацкими хроноворотами. 

— А как ты собираешься добывать чашу из банковского сейфа? Неужели сделаешь ставку на криминальные наклонности Блэка?

— Вижу, ты тоже оценил этот ценный приз. Но нет. Грабитель из него не выйдет.

— Интересно, почему? — Азирафель спрятал улыбку в кружке с какао.

— Ему не хватает хладнокровия, — отмахнулся Кроули.

— А разве не для этого ты вынуждаешь его сотрудничать со Снейпом?

— Я вынуждаю? Ангел, иногда ты бываешь слеп, как крот. Да он бы руку отдал за это сотрудничество... образно выражаясь. Но не в этом дело. Мы просто зайдём в банк с парадного входа. 

— Кроули, что ты ещё задумал?

Но тот в ответ лишь загадочно улыбнулся и заговорил о каких-то особых фейерверках, которые придумали братья Уизли. Увлёкшись, Кроули щёлкнул по носу Пушка, задумчиво жующего печенье. Пушистик в долгу не остался и цапнул обидчика за палец.

— Ангел, уйми своего фамильяра! — Кроули сунул в рот палец, чтобы «отсосать яд», и обиженно добавил: — Никакого воспитания! То ли дело...

Одного взгляда Кроули оказалось достаточно, чтобы тренированные овечки построились и бодро зашагали по протоптанной дороге. Их блеянье даже показалось Азирафелю подобием армейской песни на марше.

— Это совершенно разные существа, Кроули. Карликовые пушистики не приспособлены для таких упражнений, — Азирафель подставил ладонь и забрал обиженного Пушка.

— Признайся, что ты его балуешь.

Иногда Кроули спорил лишь из любви к искусству, и Азирафель не собирался ему потакать. А для этого стоило сменить тему.

— Кроули, а ты не боишься, что Снейп намекнёт Малфою, что ты не их Лорд? Тот ведь его о тебе предупредил...

— Пусть намекает сколько угодно, — благосклонно разрешил Кроули.

— Но...

— Малфой ему просто не поверит. 

— Почему ты в этом так уверен?

— Пф-ф! Для начала Малфою придётся признать, что он ошибся.

— И?

— И всё! Этого не случится никогда! Особенно после нашего тимбилдинга.

— Поверю тебе на слово.

— Уж постарайся.

Расшифровка «превосходных и точных пророчеств» шла небыстро. Азирафелю требовалось время, чтобы разобраться в иносказаниях Агнессы. Он никогда её не встречал — очевидно, она была слишком умна для этого. Как правило, Небеса или Ад брали на заметку всех пророков и, чтобы предотвратить неуместную точность описаний, глушили каналы ментальных связей. Хотя, скорее всего, Агнесса просто пыталась осмыслить свои видения и давала подсказки в силу своего разумения. Конечно же, она сильно обогнала своё время, но современные технологии всё-таки ей даже не снились. Чего только стоит пророчество про яблоко, которое нельзя съесть! Азирафель уже успел порядком отвыкнуть от такого архаичного языка, но с удовольствием продирался сквозь его дебри.

Именно поэтому, пока все остальные обитатели Хогвартса веселились на празднике влюблённых, Азирафель заперся в библиотеке, резонно рассудив, что сегодня всем точно будет не до него. Он неторопливо выписывал пророчества, касающиеся последних дней, на отдельные листки, пытаясь их упорядочить и выявить общие детали. Азирафель разложил их на столе и теперь копался в ворохе заметок. Агнесса действительно была умна. И хитра: понятные и однозначные предсказания никого не интересовали.

Когда раздался стук в дверь, раздосадованный Азирафель чуть было не решил его игнорировать, но в последний момент передумал, отдавая дань любопытству. В конце концов, время ещё было, а стук был подозрительно настойчивым. Барти вошёл в библиотеку, и сразу стало понятно, что он не в себе.

— Я убью его!

Перечить Азирафель не стал. Он просто запер двери, вернул Барти его облик и сунул в ледяные ладони горячую кружку какао.

— Попейте сначала.

— Я его убью, — повторил Барти чуть тише.

К такому заявлению следовало отнестись очень серьёзно.

— Вишнёвый штрудель с мороженым?

— Что?!

— Угощайтесь, пожалуйста.

Надо было отдать должное Винки — соображала она просто отлично. Угощение появилось на столе словно само собой, ничуть не потревожив взволнованного гостя. Возражать Барти не стал. Он допил какао, заел его мороженным и слегка поковырял любимый штрудель.

— Я его убью.

Теперь можно было и поговорить.

— Кого?

— Отца.

Поощрять такое Азирафель уже не мог. Одно дело — сообщение о пленниках, так сказать, постфактум, и совсем другое — декларация намерений. Причём, если в первом случае всё можно было с лёгкостью исправить, то сейчас...

— Вы уверены, Барти?

— О, да! Абсолютно... это была последняя капля.

Азирафель не раз убеждался, что смертные сообщали о подготавливаемом убийстве лишь тогда, когда хотели, чтобы их отговорили. А значит, шанс был.

— Расскажите, пожалуйста.

— «Расскажите», «пожалуйста»... будто вы не можете посмотреть всё сами! Вы ведь легиллимент.

Этим странным словом здесь называли возможность проникать в чужое сознание, и, похоже, те, кто овладевал этим искусством, не слишком себя сдерживали и ограничивали. Азирафель же уважал чужую волю, считая её слишком ценным божественным даром. Даже те три раза, когда пришлось нарушить собственные принципы, он не прибегал к столь грубому воздействию, предпочитая задавать вопросы.

— Только если вы сами это покажете.

— А если я не умею?

— Тогда просто расскажите. Пожалуйста.

Барти вздохнул и подтянул колени к груди, устраиваясь в кресле самым удобным для себя способом, после чего закрыл глаза и начал:

— Он к ней таскается! И это после всего, что было!

Понятнее не стало.

— А что было? 

Азирафель добавил в какао крошечные зефирки. Потом подумал и проделал то же самое с кружкой Барти.

— Он же любил мать! Понимаете, Азирафель?! Он исполнил её последнюю волю! Он на руках принёс её в Азкабан... что её! Он меня оттуда вынес... уверяя, что ему противно ко мне даже прикасаться... он рыдал, когда она умерла... я впервые в жизни узнал, что он вообще может рыдать! Что он живой, понимаете?! А теперь... — Барти обхватил колени руками и спрятал в них лицо, выдыхая: — Он таскается к ней!

Азирафель мог бы сказать, что время лечит даже самые страшные раны, что любовь приходит, не спрашивая и не считаясь ни с чем... он мог бы пожелать Краучу-старшему счастья, а его избраннице мудрости... только вот Барти всё это было неинтересно. Он снова чувствовал себя преданным, что причиняло ему невыносимую боль. Изменить это Азирафель не мог, но никогда прежде творимая им благодать не казалась суррогатом. Чего-то настоящего и правильного. И слова тоже звучали как-то фальшиво:

— Всё будет хорошо, Барти... всё будет...


	63. Chapter 63

Азирафель снял очки и потёр уставшие от напряжения глаза. Всё-таки электричество здорово облегчало жизнь, а в Хогвартсе в ходу оставались свечи. Разумеется, Азирафель мог начудесить себе свет, не оглядываясь на моду и традиции, но зачем? К тому же на диване спал Барти, и лёгкий полумрак оказался очень кстати.

— Ты слишком влез во всё это, ангел.

Кроули умел ходить совершенно беззвучно, но это не означало, что этим следовало злоупотреблять.

— А ты? Разве расписанные до лета отработки и фейерверки не означают того же самого?

— Я просто развлекаюсь.

— Я тоже.

— Странное у тебя понятие о развлечениях, — Кроули кивнул на свернувшегося под пледом Барти. — Что у него стряслось?

— Хочет убить отца.

— Отцом больше, отцом меньше. Пусть. Мальчик растёт.

— Кроули, твои шутки неуместны.

— Какие уж тут шутки! Надеюсь, я не вызываю у него столь тёплых чувств?

— Кроули...

— Ангел, ты хочешь сказать, что вот из-за этого комка нервов ты пропустил фейерверк?

— Я работал.

— Ты можешь, — Кроули фальшиво улыбнулся и достал из-под дивана очередную бутылку. — А я рассчитывал на зрелище. Зря вы, что ли, репетировали то со Снейпом, то с его милым другом? 

Азирафель взглядом выразил своё отношение к шуткам Кроули, и тот благоразумно замолчал. Правда, надолго его не хватило.

— Ангел, не хочешь прокатиться вокруг озера?

Обычно Азирафель не любил выходить по ночам из замка. Особенно в плохую погоду, которая в Шотландии была на редкость постоянной. Но сейчас ему было просто необходимо развеяться.

— Я возьму с собой какао. И булочки.

Булочкам обрадовался даже Кроули. Его настроение улучшилось настолько, что проходя мимо Барти, он лёгким движением углубил его сон, а потом ещё и запер двери библиотеки так, что открыть их под силу было лишь ему самому и, конечно же, Азирафелю.

Ночь не была тёмной или ненастной, поэтому легко удалось разглядеть движение рядом с «Бентли». На немой вопрос Азирафеля Кроули досадливо поморщился:

— Этот тот самый потрёпанный жизнью «Форд». Давно здесь ошивается. Не теряет надежды.

Пояснение звучало довольно абсурдно.

— Надежды на что?

— А я знаю? — пожал плечами Кроули. — Я даже не представляю, чего он хочет. Правда. Не говоря уже о том, как он это себе видит.

Азирафель поставил на заднее сиденье термос и коробку с булочками. Кроули покосился на угощенье и тихо фыркнул без каких-то комментариев, после чего сел за руль, дожидаясь Азирафеля. На этот раз он не гнал, видимо, никуда не торопясь, и поездка действительно стала доставлять удовольствие. Даже музыка звучала очень мелодичная и в чём-то даже слегка сентиментальная. Самую малость. Доехав до противоположного берега озера, Кроули заглушил мотор и вышел из машины, очевидно, приглашая Азирафеля следовать за собой.

— Кроули, а как ты думаешь, почему Чёрное Озеро не замерзает?

— Не знаю... 

Кроули взобрался на огромный валун, вглядываясь куда-то вдаль, где серебрилась лунная дорожка и мерцали отражения звёзд.

— Вы устраивали фейерверк над озером?

— Да. Тебе бы понравилось.

Кажется, Кроули действительно сожалел о том, что Азирафель не увидел плодов его труда. Может быть, его это даже расстроило, пусть он и не подавал вида.

— Кроули, а ты ведь можешь мне это показать? Если, конечно, тебе не трудно.

— Не трудно. Погоди, не поднимайся...

Но было уже поздно — Азирафель взобрался на этот камень, откуда вид был гораздо лучше, чем просто с берега. Он протянул Кроули руку, предлагая показать воспоминания.

— Тебе действительно это интересно?

— Конечно, — Азирафель улыбнулся и добавил: — Очень.

Зрелище, и правда, оказалось грандиозным. Фейерверки различались не только формой и цветом, они ещё и отражались в чёрном зеркале воды очень необычно, создавая иллюзию объёма. На поверхности воды то появлялись всполохи огня, то эта поверхность отступала, а то и вовсе исчезала, открывая огненную бездну.

— Похоже на сотворение звёзд... — пробормотал Азирафель.

— Ты узнал? — ладонь Кроули потеплела. — Не думал, что воспоминания об этом захочется пересматривать.

Азирафель чуть сжал пальцы и прошептал:

— А потом появилась Земля.

В воспоминаниях не было ничего предосудительного, и всё равно Азирафелю стало за них немного неловко. Наверное, потому что он не задумывался о том, как ощущается отлучение от всего этого, когда память вроде бы остаётся, а всё пережитое обесценивается. Будто его и не было. 

Азирафель медленно разжал пальцы и едва не свалился с валуна, оказавшись в реальности. Ему вроде бы чего-то не хватало, и только поймав ладонь Кроули, чтобы сохранить равновесие, он понял, чего именно. 

— Какой я неловкий, — попытался пошутить он. — Вернее, не я, а это тело.

— Не продолжай!

Кроули спрыгнул на землю и помог спуститься Азирафелю, очевидно, тоже испытывая неловкость. Это надо было как-то сгладить, и Азирафель предложил перекусить, так сказать, устроить пикник. Кроули не возражал, однако стоило достать термос, как он поморщился:

— Такое впечатление, что я где-то его уже видел.

Разумеется, видел. Точно так же в машине. В 1967 году. Со святой водой. Похоже, именно сегодня Азирафель решил побить рекорд по созданию неловких ситуаций. Или он раньше просто не задумывался о том, что у Кроули могут быть чувства, которые можно задеть? Скорее всего, так оно и было, вот только развивать эту мысль Азирафель опасался.

— Это какао, — пояснил он. — Чтобы было чем запивать булочки.

— Булочки, — эхом отозвался Кроули. — Ну да.

Конечно же, Кроули их не ел, и когда пауза стала уже просто неприличной, Азирафель решил сменить тему разговора.

— А ты помнишь единорога?

— Которого? — насторожился Кроули. 

— Ну, того, в лесу. В общем-то, я давно хотел сказать, что не считаю тебя отцом Барти, но всё как-то было недосуг.

Кроули снял очки, с интересом разглядывая Азирафеля:

— А есть какая-то связь между единорогом и моим предполагаемым отцовством?

— Разумеется, — кремовая начинка булочки измазала пальцы, и Азирафель, не задумываясь, их облизал. — Я узнал, кто может их гладить.

— Кого? — Кроули выглядел ошарашенным.

— Единорогов. Белых.

— И кто же? — голос Кроули дрогнул.

— А сам-то как думаешь?

— Я уже перестал думать, — ответил Кроули, быстро отворачиваясь.

Азирафель налил какао в крышечку термоса и для приличия предложил Кроули:

— Будешь?

— Издеваешься? Так кто может их гладить?

Аромат какао всегда приводил Азирафеля в благостное настроение, поэтому он сделал ещё пару глотков, улыбнулся и, слегка понизив голос, открыл секрет:

— Только девственник.

Несколько мгновений Кроули ошалело разглядывал Азирафеля, будто ждал какого-то подвоха, а потом надел очки и, взяв термос, допил какао прямо из горлышка. Поскольку он никак не стал это комментировать, Азирафель продолжил:

— Поэтому ты просто не можешь быть отцом Барти.

— Понятно... — голос Кроули охрип. — А в какой книге ты это прочитал?

— «Сказки барда Бидля».

— А-а... ну, тогда всё ясно.

Азирафель ощутил себя слегка задетым.

— Что тебе ясно?

— Всё! — Кроули закивал. — Мне всё ясно. Вопросов больше нет. Всё просто супер!

— Кроули...

— Ура, — вяло отозвался он и снова кивнул. — Продолжай работать в этом направлении. Надеюсь, ты познакомил Барти со своими выводами?

Отвечать Азирафель не стал. Что поделать, если Кроули не доверяет книгам? Чтобы не возвращаться в замок в полной тишине, Азирафель включил музыку. Но не успел проиграть первый куплет «Call Me», как чем-то недовольный Кроули вывернул ручку. Впрочем, «All Dead, All Dead» Азирафелю тоже понравилась. Похоже, в этом мире его музыкальный вкус слегка изменился.

В замке Кроули сразу же отправился в их комнаты, а Азирафель — в библиотеку. Он разбудил Барти, напоил Оборотным зельем и проводил до его комнат. Настроение Барти слегка изменилось, и можно было надеяться, что мысли об убийстве оставили его. Пусть и ненадолго. От души пожелав ему спокойной ночи, Азирафель отправился к себе и сильно удивился, обнаружив Кроули спящим. Хотя, в общем-то, поспать он любил.


	64. Chapter 64

Азирафель начал подозревать, что Кроули намеренно загружает себя разными делами, лишь бы меньше времени проводить в общих комнатах. Похоже, он решил, что как-то стесняет Азирафеля, и пытался проявить деликатность. Что ж, это было даже мило, хотя конечно, самого Кроули назвать милым не получалось. Взять хотя бы его отношение к несчастным овечкам на картине, которые разве что не икали от страха перед ним! А Пушок?! Несчастное создание даже в вазочке с печеньем не чувствовало себя в безопасности. Именно поэтому, когда филин за завтраком спикировал над пустой тарелкой Азирафеля, чтобы опустить туда пушистика, Кроули попал под подозрение. К тому же он смутился под испытующим взглядом и даже виновато пожал плечами, мол, а чего такого.

— Кроули, нам надо поговорить!

— Точно надо?

— Точнее не бывает.

— Хорошо. Только, ангел, поверь моему опыту, после этой фразы всегда начинает происходить какая-то непостижимая фигня.

— Надеюсь, нам удастся этого избежать.

Кроули лишь скептически скривил губы, явно не желая участвовать в разговоре. Азирафель вздохнул:

— Что ты сделал с Пушком?

— Ничего.

— Совсем ничего?

— Ничего особенного. Этот гадёныш снова меня укусил, причём, прошу заметить, на виду у полоумных овец, которые решили, что им позволено насмехаться...

— Кроули.

— Я его выкинул.

— Кого?

— Твоего избалованного гадёныша. В воспитательных целях. Чтобы другим было неповадно.

— Куда ты его выкинул?

— В окно.

— Но у нас нет окон...

— Чудесным образом появилось. Потом я, конечно, подумал, что ты расстроишься, пошёл его искать, но не знал, куда открылось то окно... в общем, я купил тебе нового, — Кроули поморщился. — Поэтому не удивляйся, когда его найдёшь. Он точно такой же.

Новый пушистик обнаружился в вазочке с печеньем, где крепко спал, переваривая нежданное счастье. Пушок так явно обрадовался компаньону, что Азирафелю стало неловко за мысли пристроить второго пушистика в добрые руки. Кроули предпочёл сделать вид, что его всё это ничуть не касается, и он именно так всё и задумывал. И поспешил сменить тему разговора.

— Ангел, есть ещё одно дело.

— Ты купил второго филина?

— Нет. На завтра у нас назначен тимбилдинг. На десять часов утра, если быть точным, — Кроули демонстративно посмотрел на свои часы.

— И?

— А у меня в это время уроки. Я бы не хотел лишний раз отпрашиваться, сам понимаешь, такая бюрократия...

Азирафель прекрасно понял, чего от него хочет Кроули, но отказать себе в маленьком представлении не смог.

— Ты мог бы сказать, что у тебя семейное дело в Суссексе.

— Ты знаешь, как Дамблдор к такому относится. Барти, чтобы тогда отпроситься, — Кроули выразительно поиграл бровями, — ну, ты помнишь, за Лордом? Так вот, Барти ведь пришлось разыграть целый спектакль со старыми ранами.

— Надо же!

— Ангел, ты ведь всё понял! — не выдержал Кроули.

— И?

— Подменишь? 

— То есть пока ты будешь развлекаться на болотах Девоншира, я буду здесь вести уроки маггловедения?

— Не то чтобы развлекаться... — Кроули поправил очки. — Но в общем, да. Да. Мы же уже так делали, и у тебя отлично получилось.

— Я дам им контрольную, — кивнул Азирафель.

— Можешь даже сам придумать вопросы. — разрешил Кроули и щедро махнул рукой: — На любую тему.

Азирафель обещал подумать, но в целом, как правильно понял Кроули, это означало согласие. Прошлый опыт нельзя было признать удачным, но, с другой стороны, по расписанию на завтра стояли третий и четвёртый курсы, а они были гораздо наивнее братьев Уизли, чтобы ничего не заметить. К тому же у Азирафеля была свежая идея, как сделать урок интересным, и он собирался ею воспользоваться.

Утром, отворив дверь на настойчивый стук, Азирафель с недоумением разглядывал Филча:

— Аргус, вы что-то хотели?

— Мне назначено, — Филч упрямо пробрался в комнату и, стоило двери захлопнуться, расхохотался: — Как я вас ловко надурил!

Ну, конечно же! Блэк! Он же будет подыгрывать на болотах силам зла. Кроули подтвердил догадку:

— Отлично выглядите, дружище. Артроз не беспокоит?

— Обижаете! — Блэк плюхнулся в кресло и даже забросил ноги на подлокотники, что в образе Филча смотрелось диковато. — Я пришёл за инструкциями.

— Будто они вам нужны, — усмехнулся Кроули. — Я видел вас в деле. Настоящая машина для убийства. Десять стоунов мышц, огромная пасть, зычный голос...

— Двенадцать стоунов, — Блэк явно почувствовал себя польщённым. — А вы слышали, как я вою?

— Сегодня как раз и послушаю.

— Жаль, Снейпа не будет.

— У него уроки, — развёл руками Кроули. — Вы запомнили, что надо делать?

Блэк лишь самодовольно усмехнулся. Азирафель выразительно взглянул на часы, намекая, что уже пора. Превращаться в Кроули при посторонних он не собирался. Почему-то этот момент казался слишком интимным, чтобы его с кем-то делить. Кроули всё понял правильно и поспешил увести Блэка на игру, гордо именуемую тимбилдингом. 

Оставшись в одиночестве, Азирафель достал Оборотное зелье с волосом Кроули и, прежде чем выпить, от души полюбовался мерцанием огня за толстым слоем стекла. Он смаковал зелье, как дорогое вино, и даже не заметил, как свершилось превращение — абсолютно безболезненно и мягко. Чтобы проверить, не забыл ли он чего, Азирафель начудесил себе большое зеркало и несколько раз прошёлся перед ним, имитируя походку Кроули. Всё-таки зря он не тренировался! Но ничего — не обязательно же расхаживать по кабинету, тем более во время контрольной!

Первым, кого Азирафель увидел, только войдя в класс, был Поттер, который широко улыбнулся ему и заговорщически подмигнул. Что именно Поттер имел в виду, для Азирафеля осталось загадкой, поэтому на всякий случай он решил быть осмотрительнее. Азирафель уже объявил о контрольной и собирался раздать карточки с заданиями, над которыми корпел всю ночь, когда заметил поднятую руку.

— Вы что-то хотели, мистер Поттер?

— Да. У меня маленький вопрос. Можно?

— Говорите.

Поттер поднялся с места и для чего-то продемонстрировал чистые ладони. Неужели Кроули вспомнил те золотые времена, когда в роли нянюшки учил Мага мыть руки? И теперь он так опекает Поттера? Азирафель решил сделать вид, что всё идёт по плану и удивляться тут нечему, поэтому благосклонно кивнул.

— У меня не получается тот фокус. С монетой. Никак, — Поттер казался расстроенным.

— Фокус с монетой?

И после этого Кроули будет критиковать любовь Азирафеля к фокусам, называя их унизительным занятием?!

— Да. Когда её надо доставать из воздуха.

— Так-так-так, — воодушевился Азирафель, — давайте разберём.

— А потом будем гастролировать по стране, — тут же подхватил Малфой, — и сколотим на этом деле состояние.

— Что бы ты понимал! — возмутился Поттер. — Это же искусство!

— Не смеши меня! Этим впору заниматься мелким мошенникам. В этом... как его? — Малфой пощёлкал пальцами, вспоминая: — В шапито!

— А ты никак туда ходишь? Наверняка, чтобы посмеяться, — Поттер невинно улыбнулся. — Хотя о чём это я? Малфои же не смеются. 

— Мальчики... — Азирафель вспомнил, что на самом деле он сейчас Кроули, и прикусил язык. — Парни! Сейчас мы разберём эти фокусы, и у кого получится лучше...

— Того вы научите тому трюку... с фейерверком.

Про трюк с фейерверком Азирафель не знал, поэтому просто загадочно улыбнулся:

— Посмотрим.

Надо ли говорить, что к концу урока монетку из воздуха доставали все. Даже приятели Малфоя, явно не блещущие интеллектом. У них как раз получилось даже лучше многих.

— Урок окончен! — объявил Азирафель.

Однако выпроводить из класса возбуждённых фокусами четверокурсников оказалось непросто. Поэтому на следующем уроке Азирафель не стал обращать внимания на поднятые руки и просто раздал задания контрольной.

— Время пошло! — стимулировал он студентов.

В классе установилась приятная тишина, нарушаемая лишь скрипом перьев и шорохом пергаментов. Азирафель мысленно себя похвалил и пожалел, что не захватил карточки с Пророчествами, которые можно было расшифровывать в столь благоприятной обстановке. Правда, его беспокоила одна девочка, которая вместо того, чтобы работать над вопросами контрольной, мечтательно накручивала локон на палец, изредка поднимая на Азирафеля задумчивый взгляд. С этим надо было что-то делать, и поэтому в конце урока он попросил её остаться.

— Итак, — улыбнулся он, когда они остались одни. — Милая мисс...

— Лавгуд, — подсказала она.

— Милая мисс Лавгуд, может, расскажете, о чём вы думали весь урок, пока остальные писали контрольную?

— Конечно, — искренне улыбнулась она. — Я думала о том, что случилось с мистером Кроули, и поняла, что с ним всё хорошо.

— Почему? — ошарашенно поинтересовался Азирафель.

— Потому что вы совершенно не волнуетесь.


	65. Chapter 65

Азирафель не верил в совпадения, особенно такие, поэтому слова Лавгуд привели его в замешательство. Интересно, что она ещё видит? А девочка невозмутимо продолжила:

— Вы не бойтесь, я никому не скажу.

— Я не боюсь, — улыбнулся Азирафель, не зная, что ещё добавить. — И всё-таки как вы поняли?

Ответа он ждал почти как божественного откровения.

— По мозгошмыгам.

— Простите, мисс?

— Вы же разные, — Лавгуд заглянула Азирафелю в глаза, — и ваши мозгошмыги тоже разные. У мистера Кроули они очень переменчивые и яркие, как искры, а ваши нежные. Я понятно объяснила?

— Я всё ещё не знаю, кто такие мозгошмыги, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Их видеть надо, — печально вздохнула Лавгуд. — Никто не видит... поэтому мне не верят.

Азирафель вдруг подумал, что этой девочке ничего не стоит разоблачить Барти или Блэка, и ему стало не по себе.

— А эти...

— Мозгошмыги, — подсказала Лавгуд.

— Они есть у всех?

— Да. И когда человеку плохо, они начинают множиться... а потом умирают. 

— Вы такое видели?

— Да. У мистера Грюма. У него самые несчастные мозгошмыги в замке.

— Как вы думаете, почему?

— У него тяжёлая судьба. А вы знаете про нарглов?

— Нет, — честно ответил Азирафель.

Лавгуд расправила юбку, усаживаясь удобнее, и начала обстоятельный рассказ. От её слов можно было отмахнуться, посчитав фантазиями, но мозгошмыги... От знаний о брачном поведении морщерогого кизляка Азирафеля спас Поттер. 

— Я понял суть фокуса, — заявил он и только тогда заметил Лавгуд. — Привет, Луна.

— Привет, Гарри, ты ведь нам расскажешь?

Лавгуд вела себя так естественно и с такой лёгкостью называла Азирафеля «мистером Кроули», что лишить её этого знания не поднялась рука. К тому же девочка явно умела хранить секреты, и её слову верилось без оговорок. И всё-таки провести день в чужом облике оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем в прошлый раз. Наверное, потому что тогда Азирафель был уверен, что оставался неузнанным.

Так или иначе, вечером он смог, наконец, расслабиться и уселся у камина в ожидании Кроули. Уж сегодня-то неугомонный демон не отправится спать, не обсудив минувший день?! Когда ожидание затянулось, в голову полезли нехорошие мысли. Азирафель попытался себя успокоить. Вот что может случиться с демоном на болотах в окружении сил зла?! Хотя... если подумать... много чего. Оставалось надеяться, что Кроули просто обнаружил корзину для пикника и решил подкрепиться — ну, или покормить своих людей, они-то точно должны были там проголодаться.

После того как Азирафель вспомнил о притягивающем неприятности Блэке, даже блинчики с черникой перестали приносить обычное умиротворение. Чёртов пёс! Да и ружьё это у Малфоя, с серебряными пулями. Конечно же, Кроули мог подстраховать себя любым чудом, но оставались ещё уязвимые смертные. И кто бы чего ни говорил, принципы у Кроули точно были. И он вполне мог винить себя, если бы за кем-то не уследил. Или не мог бы?

— Привет, ангел, как прошёл день?

Одного взгляда на Кроули хватило, чтобы посочувствовать. Мало того, что вся его одежда была в пятнах грязи и, кажется, крови, так он ещё и опирался на стену с таким видом, что лиши его этой опоры, он тут же упадёт.

— Что случилось?

— Тимбилдинг, — поморщился Кроули. — Истинно дьявольское изобретение.

— Все живы?

— О да-а! Но не все целы. Блэк таки схлопотал свою серебряную пулю... ещё немного, и я бы сам его добил. Без сожаления.

— Силы тьмы не поняли друг друга? — попытался пошутить Азирафель.

Но Кроули на шутку даже не отреагировал.

— И главное, так всё хорошо начиналось. Я, как настоящий Тёмный Лорд, сказал прочувственную речь, чтобы как-то приободрить этих недоумков. Но палочки они всё равно сдавали с неохотой. Более того, у Малфоя я обнаружил запасную.

— Было бы удивительно, если...

— Не трудись его защищать, он не пропадёт, уверяю тебя, — Кроули снял слегка перекошенные очки и устало потёр лицо. — Кстати, спасибо за корзину для пикника.

— О-о! Ты её всё-таки нашёл, — обрадовался Азирафель.

— Трудно было не обнаружить такое... шотландка, ты серьёзно?

— Она всегда в моде.

— Угу. Только вот зачем ты налил какао во фляжку?

— Ну как же... вид термоса вызвал у тебя не самые лучшие...

Глаза Кроули стали огромными:

— Ты это из-за меня?!

— Да, — довольно улыбнулся Азирафель. — Тебе было приятно?

— Ну, как тебе сказать... Пожиратели Смерти не очень-то оценили эту иронию. Ведь, чтобы скрепить наше братство, я пустил эту фляжку по кругу, в полной уверенности, что в ней коньяк или, по крайней мере, виски. Слова я тоже сказал приличествующие случаю.

— А там было какао, — Азирафель изо всех сил постарался не расхохотаться. — Представляю...

— Нет. Не представляешь, — Кроули наконец-то улыбнулся. — Но зато я могу сказать, что мой авторитет среди них просто безграничен. Они пили то какао с просветлёнными лицами. И я не почувствовал подвоха, пока сам не приложился к фляжке. Разумеется, последним. И, в общем-то, это было неплохое начало. Макнейр протрубил в рожок, и всё началось.

— А что Блэк?

— Эта собака вошла в образ, — кивнул Кроули. — Когда он завыл, кто-то определил в нём оборотня, и я дал Малфою шанс проявить себя.

— И что он?

— Проявил. Я даже не подозревал, что допотопная винтовка может стрелять очередями.

— Он подстрелил Блэка?

— Не в этот раз. Блэк укусил за ногу Гойла, и мне пришлось приложить все силы, чтобы не только его исцелить, но и убедить, что он не станет оборотнем.

— Гойл — это отец твоего студента? — уточнил Азирафель, вспомнивший, кто сегодня отличился на уроке с фокусами.

— Он. После такого пришлось вооружить наш отряд карабинами.

— И где ты умудрился их раздобыть?

— Чудесным образом на нашем пути оказался маленький полицейский склад.

— Что?! Вы его ограбили?

— Позаимствовали. Но пуль я выдал каждому только по три. Чтобы уравнять шансы.

— Кроули... 

— Всё по-честному! — усмехнулся он. — Это должно было придать вес их духовным аргументам.

— Придало?

— Не то чтобы это было как-то выражено... в общем, нет! — Кроули отбросил очки. — Единственным, кто получал удовольствие от этого балагана, был Блэк.

— Кто бы сомневался!

— Вот именно. Этот гадёныш так увлекся, что мне пришлось вытаскивать его из трясины. Я думал, это послужит ему уроком... наивный. Макнейр решил обложить его флажками, как волка, но, сам понимаешь, без толку. И тут Селвин потерял карабин, и все принялись его искать, — Кроули протянул руку и, поймав бутылку, приложился к горлышку. — Потом Малфой отправил Кребба на разведку, и того захватил Блэк. Так что второй карабин они тоже потеряли.

Азирафель уже начал жалеть, что не смог этого увидеть.

— Вы его спасли?

— Они. Я был лишь наблюдателем, отдав командование Малфою. Но они спасли Кребба и забаррикадировались в домике лесника, где оказались запасы спиртного. И знаешь, Малфой проявил себя неплохим командиром. Немного разогрев себя найденной дрянью, он повёл отряд на отлов нашего «оборотня». Тот, в свою очередь, горел желанием покусать будущего министра.

— И как, удалось?

— Один-один, — Кроули смог оторваться от стены и направился в спальню, на ходу расстёгивая пиджак. — Блэк цапнул Малфоя за зад и получил за это свою пулю. Мне пришлось вмешаться, потому что этот гад превратился в себя и принялся ржать. И если бы не Малфой, я бы его добил сам. 

— Малфой его пожалел?

— Нет. Блэк оказался родственником его супруги, которая, похоже, таких вольностей ему не позволяет. Счастливый брак, все дела... — Кроули широко зевнул. — Остальное завтра. Я спать.

В приоткрытую дверь спальни было отлично видно, как Кроули избавился от пиджака, бросив его на пол, потом следом полетели жилет и галстук. Чем ближе он подходил к кровати, тем меньше вещей на нём оставалось, и всё-таки на постель он рухнул, так и не сняв брюк и, кажется, обутый. Азирафель не мог оставаться в стороне, понимая, что так Кроули совсем не отдохнёт, а значит, ему следовало помочь. Хотя бы снять обувь и укрыть.


	66. Chapter 66

В спальне было довольно темно, но Азирафель не спешил добавлять света, чтобы не будить Кроули. Похоже, бедолага действительно вымотался на этом дурацком тимбилдинге. Кроули ничком лежал на кровати, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и, кажется, не дышал. Хотя нет — дыханье было. Едва заметное, поверхностное, но было. Азирафелю раньше не доводилось заставать Кроули столь беззащитным, оттого он чувствовал себя немного неуютно. Не слишком ли сильно он нарушает границы? Пусть даже и с благими намерениями.

Азирафель шагнул к кровати и осторожно коснулся голени Кроули. Если бы тот проснулся сам, то исчезла бы сама возможность возникновения неловкой ситуации. Но Кроули не шелохнулся, и тогда Азирафель осторожно обхватил пальцами задник его туфли, слегка потянув. Это оказалось не так просто, и, чтобы разуть спящего, пришлось придержать его за лодыжку. Кроули и не думал просыпаться даже тогда, когда Азирафель, избавив его от носков, погладил выступающую косточку.

Окончательно осмелев, Азирафель чудом сменил узкие и перепачканные брюки на удобные пижамные. Он не собирался позволять себе лишней бестактности, поэтому прикрыл глаза, чтобы никого не смущать. Можно было, конечно, ещё начудесить Кроули пижамную куртку, но вместо этого Азирафель решил просто укрыть его тонким одеялом. Так будет лучше. Так точно будет лучше.

Азирафель укутал ноги Кроули и потянул одеяло выше, в полумраке разглядывая доверчиво подставленную спину. Без одежды Кроули не выглядел таким уж худым, а плечи у него и вовсе оказались широкими. Превращаясь в него, Азирафель почему-то постеснялся рассмотреть его тело получше, да и теперь не стоило этого делать. Точно не стоило, потому что слишком уж настораживала Азирафеля собственная реакция. Он не просто провёл пальцами вдоль позвоночника Кроули, лаская тонкую кожу. Вполне осознанно Азирафель задержал руку между лопаток и, ощутив там сложенные крылья, принялся осторожно их поглаживать. Что-то подобное он ощущал, когда в лесу коснулся единорога, только тогда он не переставал дышать, да и сердце не сбивалось с привычного ритма.

Совершенно точно происходило что-то не то, и это «не то» следовало прекратить, просто укрыв Кроули одеялом и покинув спальню. Вот только Азирафель никак не мог этого сделать. Почему-то. Он чувствовал дрожь этих крыльев, их скрытую мощь и не мог оставаться равнодушным. Конечно же, он знал, насколько чувствительным было это место, вот только для него всё равно стало откровением, когда Кроули едва слышно застонал во сне и слегка подался навстречу ладоням Азирафеля.

На несколько мгновений Азирафель замер, собираясь сделать вид, что просто натягивает одеяло на спину, но Кроули так и не проснулся. И вместо того, чтобы благоразумно остановиться и уйти, Азирафель продолжил потакать своему желанию, с удивлением понимая, что ему просто нравится ласкать невидимые крылья, касаясь нежной кожи и чувствуя отклик. А если быть совсем честным, то стоило признать, что ему это нравится, потому что это Кроули... 

Осознание лишило Азирафеля последних сил, и он остановился, удерживая ладони на острых лопатках. Руки слегка подрагивали, но сделать последнее усилие и отнять их от горячей кожи оказалось невероятно тяжело. Несколько мгновений Азирафель медлил, но потом всё-таки выдохнул и отступил. У него ещё осталось благоразумие, чтобы не возвращаться к кровати и укрыть Кроули с помощью маленького чуда.

Азирафель аккуратно прикрыл дверь и зачем-то допил коньяк из бутылки Кроули. Не наливая в бокал. С кем поведёшься... Он испытывал лёгкое головокружение и никак не мог унять сердцебиение. Азирафель уселся на диван Кроули и протянул ладонь, позволяя Пушку на неё забраться. Второй пушистик настороженно наблюдал за ними, не вылезая из вазочки с печеньем. 

— Такие дела, Пушок, — Азирафель сглотнул комок, подступивший к горлу, и постарался улыбнуться. — Не знаешь, что это было?

Пушок не знал. Овечки, судя по всему, тоже. Они замерли у себя на картине и, поймав взгляд Азирафеля, тревожно заблеяли.

— Вот и я не знаю, — вздохнул Азирафель. — И что теперь с этим делать?

Второй пушистик покосился на него, явно не доверяя, но всё-таки почесал бок и принялся умываться. Неужели Кроули думал, что Азирафель не заметит подмены? Ох, Кроули, Кроули...

К утру Азирафель всё ещё не знал, что ему делать, но зато он принял стратегическое решение не нарушать статус-кво до тех пор, пока не разберётся со всем. Вот только одно дело — решить, и совсем другое — сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Особенно когда на пороге спальни появился босой и встрёпанный после долгого сна Кроули.

— Шотландка, серьёзно? — ухмыльнулся он, показывая взглядом на расцветку пижамы. — Ангел, сколько можно?

— Клетка всегда в моде, — Азирафель попытался улыбнуться. — И это стильно.

Хорошо, что Кроули не стал выяснять, почему Азирафель не облачил его в пижамную куртку, ограничившись брюками. Ответить на такой вопрос, не выдав себя, было бы непросто.

— А что это за ткань? — Кроули застегнул последнюю пуговицу и придирчиво оглядел широкий рукав куртки.

— Фланель. Ты мог замёрзнуть.

Кроули лишь с интересом взглянул на Азирафеля и, хмыкнув, скрылся в спальне. В общем-то, всё прошло неплохо, и можно было рассчитывать, что так оно и будет. 

На завтрак Азирафель отправился в отличном настроении и очень удивился, встретив в коридоре Снейпа с Филчем, которым обычно для общения хватало пары коротких приветствий, а сейчас они явно ругались. Впрочем, когда Филч бодро захромал вслед за Снейпом, называя его ублюдком, Азирафель понял, что это всего-навсего Блэк, потерявший всякую осторожность.

— Господа, не будете ли вы столь любезны...

— О, мистер Азирафель, — обрадовался «Филч», — вы-то нам как раз и нужны.

— Зачем?

— Объясните этому идиоту, что меня надо лечить. После тяжёлого ранения и огромной потери крови.

Снейп поморщился с видом, будто съел лимон:

— Да, мистер Азирафель, может быть, у вас получится донести до мистера Филча мысль о том, что я не целитель и могу лишь дать зелья. А ещё объясните этому придурку, что шататься по замку — не самая лучшая идея. Особенно рядом со мной. Особенно днём.

— Пожалуй, Северус прав, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Давайте, мистер Филч, я провожу вас до восьмого этажа и помогу обработать рану.

«Филч» отрыл рот, явно собираясь возразить, но не смог подобрать достойных аргументов и нехотя поплёлся рядом с Азирафелем. Он так тяжело вздохнул, что его захотелось немного отвлечь.

— Как ваша рана, дорогой Аргус?

— А? Это вы мне?

— Конечно, вам, — Азирафелю уже нравилась эта игра.

— Я просто слегка глуховат... но в целом ещё ого-го!

— Не сомневаюсь. Расскажите, как вы её получили.

— Рану-то? Да очень просто. Этот мудак решил отстреливаться. В упор! Мне казалось, что он не сможет... смог, сволочь.

— А как вообще всё прошло?

— Было весело. Видели бы вы, как кудахтал Гойл! Я так ржал, что едва себя не выдал...

Азирафель огляделся, проверяя, нет ли посторонних, и шёпотом призвал к осторожности.

— Я осторожен, — заверил «Филч» и усмехнулся. — Хоть я и получил пулю, оно того стоило!

Кто бы сомневался! Только оставив Блэка в Выручай-комнате, Азирафель смог спокойно выдохнуть. Рана, кстати, практически зажила, и это явно постарался Кроули. Поэтому стало окончательно ясно, что хромал «Филч» исключительно на публику. Аферист!

Конечно же, на завтрак Азирафель опоздал, но это было к лучшему, потому что так он пропустил момент прилёта сов с почтой и смог насладиться результатом их деятельности, не заботясь о защите от перьев и помёта. Он подвинул к себе какао и обильно смазал вафлю маскарпоне, прежде чем развернуть газету. Первую полосу украшала фотография Бартемиуса Крауча с огромной шапкой «Последняя любовь стоика». Ниже мерцали надписи «Только у нас» и «Эксклюзивный репортаж». Автором материала значилась Р. Скитер, что уже попахивало скандалом. Азирафель скосил глаза, взглядом отыскивая среди других профессоров Барти. Тот казался мрачнее обычного, но невозмутимо пил из своей фляжки, ничем не выдавая себя.


	67. Chapter 67

Тем не менее Азирафель не стал пускать всё на самотёк и после завтрака подошёл к Барти:

— Аластор, мне очень нужна ваша помощь.

— В чём дело? — мгновенно насторожился Барти.

— Я нашёл один любопытный трактат и боюсь, что в одиночку мне с ним не справиться.

— И что вы предлагаете?

— Мне казалось, что с утра у вас нет уроков, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Не могли бы вы...

— Разумеется, мог бы. Прямо сейчас?

— Если вас это не затруднит.

Барти покосился на газету, которую Азирафель свернул, прежде чем убрать в карман, и, согласно кивнув, захромал по коридору в сторону библиотеки.

— Мистер Азирафель, — Хуч появилась посреди коридора, будто из ниоткуда, и тут же преградила путь. — Есть дело. Важное.

— Это срочно?

— Разумеется, срочно! Стала бы я иначе за вами гоняться.

— Вы очень энергичная леди, — когда что-то мешало его планам, Азирафель иногда позволял себе быть нелюбезным.

— Не в этом дело, — Хуч понизила голос. — А в том, что Скитер увивается за вашим... мистером Кроули. Вот и сейчас она отирается в Хогсмиде, и я видела, что она кому-то писала записку, назначая встречу.

— И что?

— Как что?! Это, конечно, ваше дело, но я бы сейчас поймала их с поличным!

— Зачем?

Азирафеля искренне удивило такое рвение и особенно совет.

— Как зачем?! Мы с вами друг другу не чужие люди... мы придерживаемся, так сказать, общих взглядов.

Азирафель улыбнулся, всё ещё не понимая связи между общностью и раздачей сомнительных советов. Хуч закатила глаза и принялась растолковывать ему, словно ребёнку:

— Мистер Азирафель, вы с мистером Кроули такая замечательная пара. Неужели вы уступите его этой стерве? Разве вы не боитесь его потерять?

Азирафель прислушался к себе, понимая, что действительно очень боится потерять Кроули. Только вот как объяснить, что настоящая потеря заключается вовсе не в этом? Да и поймёт ли его Хуч, даже если дослушает до конца? Жаль, конечно, что свобода воли не означала умения правильно ею распорядиться. И всё-таки Хуч стоило успокоить, чтобы она чего не натворила. Разумеется, из самых добрых побуждений.

— Роланда, могу вас заверить, что мисс Скитер его не получит.

— Точно?

— Точнее не бывает.

И не дожидаясь, пока Хуч облечёт свои опасения и недоверие в слова, Азирафель направился в библиотеку, где его уже ждал Барти. Развалившийся на диване.

— Вы долго.

— Меня задержали.

Азирафель запер дверь и протянул руку Барти, намереваясь вернуть ему облик.

— Как вы это делаете, а? — угрюмо поинтересовался тот после обратного превращения.

— Долго объяснять, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Вы делаете поразительные вещи, — тихо начал Барти. — И для волшебства вам совсем не нужна палочка... 

— Я ей пользуюсь... иногда, — попытался возразить Азирафель.

— Когда не забываете. Вы с вашим другом невероятно сильные маги, — Барти прикрыл глаза ладонью и едва слышно продолжил: — гораздо сильнее Тёмного Лорда.

Вообще-то Азирафель собирался поговорить о другом.

— Почему вас это смущает? Разве это плохо?

— Вы ведёте себя так, будто по-настоящему уважаете меня, — теперь Барти скалился, обвиняюще тыча в сторону Азирафеля пальцем. — Почему? Зачем вы притворяетесь?!

— Но я действительно уважаю вас, Барти. И ваш выбор. Конечно, я не могу одобрять пленение людей...

— Это вы осуждаете?! 

— Я не могу осуждать вас, Барти.

— И при этом вы меня уважаете? Бред какой-то! Мои пленники ненавидят меня так сильно, что это их объединило.

А вот это-то как раз и ничуть не удивило Азирафеля. Разделённая ненависть могла связать людей не меньше разделённой страсти, только вот Барти это было в новинку.

— Вы только вдумайтесь! Бывший аврор и бывший преступник, которого в любом другом случае этот аврор отправил бы за решётку, а, может, и просто убил при задержании... и вот они... — лицо Барти перекосила ненависть. — Они заботятся друг о друге!

— Бывает и такое, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— У вас есть, что выпить? — Барти болезненно поморщился. — Впрочем, если нет...

Азирафель молча подставил руку, чтобы поймать бутылку, появившуюся самым чудесным способом, и протянул её Барти:

— Угощайтесь.

— А вы будете?

— Я буду какао.

— А я выпью! Всё равно у меня сегодня нет уроков.

Азирафель поставил на столик бокал, но Барти его словно не заметил и, припав губами к горлышку бутылки, сделал три больших глотка.

— Смешно получается, — прохрипел он, попытавшись рассмеяться. — Вы мне ничего не должны. Я для вас ничего не сделал. Мы даже не родственники, чтобы говорить о каких-то узах... зачем вы со мной якшаетесь?

Сказать правду о том, что поначалу он принял Барти за сына Кроули, Азирафель просто не мог. Тем более что это была не вся правда. Тогда следовало бы сказать, что никогда прежде он не задумывался о душевных терзаниях смертных, считая их гораздо примитивнее и проще. А ещё, что вполне можно жить, не вникая во все эти проблемы, которые при ближайшем рассмотрении начинают расти, как снежный ком перед сходом лавины. И о том, что разумнее ни к кому не привязываться, делая свою работу... и о жалости можно было сказать, и о сострадании... а вот говорить о том, что самого Барти хотелось бы завернуть в плед и вместо коньяка угостить какао, точно не стоило. Как и о бесконтрольной благодати, после каждой порции которой лицо Барти светлело, а биение сердца становилось ровным и почти спокойным.

— Вы мне нравитесь, Барти, — печально улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Но... у вас же есть Кроули... — Барти казался ошарашенным. — Вы хотите, чтобы я...

— Боже упаси! 

— Но тогда... — он потрясённо разглядывал Азирафеля. — Я за всё платил. Всегда. Так просто не бывает! За всё, что я получал, отец требовал от меня повиновения, Лорд — служения, а вы... мне уже страшно даже узнавать вашу цену. У меня нет ничего, что могло бы вас заинтересовать... но я готов платить. 

— Барти, так я же ничего для вас не делаю, — попытался успокоить его Азирафель.

— Вы даже не представляете, что именно вы делаете для меня. Поэтому просто знайте, я сделаю для вас всё что угодно. Абсолютно всё.

— Не надо, — Азирафель всё-таки набросил на его плечи плед и почти с умилением наблюдал, как Барти в него кутается. — Всё вы уже делали...

— Для Лорда, да... такое забудешь... Вы не боитесь возвращать ему человеческий облик?

— Нет. А вас что-то смущает?

— Да. И сильно. Раньше я этого не замечал, — Барти втянул голову в плечи. — Мне кажется, что он немного не в себе. Слышали бы вы его речи! И по-моему, это заразно. Сэр Кэдоган сначала с ним спорил, потом ругался, а сейчас размахивает мечом, призывая резать магглов.

— А раньше такого не было?

— Не помню... раньше я слушал Лорда, и мне казалось, что он точно знает, что надо делать, чтобы наступило прекрасное время... от его слов сжималось сердце, а иногда я даже плакал, как дурак. Да что я! Многие потом глаза вытирали... а ведь я видел их в деле — суровые бойцы. Лорд умел сказать...

— А сейчас?

— А сейчас я его слушаю, и ничего не происходит. Вообще ничего... а ведь я помню, как это должно быть. Лорд и сейчас говорит красиво и, кажется, даже то же самое. Но мне всё равно. Сначала я думал, что это из-за метки, — Барти тяжело сглотнул и пояснил: — то, что её убрали. Но потом произошло это...

Азирафель не сразу понял, что Барти показал на газету, край которой торчал из его кармана.

— Вы имеете в виду...

— Именно. Мистер Крауч и эта... — он презрительно скривился, прежде чем выплюнуть: — торговка. Сначала мне было очень больно, потому что... он словно предавал мать, снова и снова... но потом... потом мне стало точно так же, как с Лордом. Всё равно. И я теперь вообще ничего не знаю. Я полностью потерял себя. У меня не осталось ничего ценного. Вообще ничего. Вы меня понимаете?

Азирафель понимал. Вот только сделать он ничего не мог. Или всё-таки?..


	68. Chapter 68

Азирафель слегка потянулся, расправляя плечи. От долгого пребывания в одной позе тело затекло и требовало внимания. Однако стоило ему лишь попытаться освободить руку из захвата пальцев Барти, слишком сильных, несмотря на кажущееся изящество, как тот сжал его запястье с таким трагическим выражением лица, что сделалось не по себе. Хорошо, конечно, что Барти сумел высказать всё, что у него накопилось, и просто отлично, что это принесло ему облегчение, но Азирафель всё равно не мог принять никакого решения. Единственное, в чём не приходилось сомневаться, было участие в судьбе Барти. Только поэтому Азирафель не стал возражать, когда измотанный рассказом бедолага уснул, вцепившись в его руку, да и потом, когда он сначала устроил голову на его плече, а после просто сполз ему на колени.

Азирафель не был сторонником столь тесных контактов и переживал новый опыт с любопытством первооткрывателя. Одно дело касаться кого-то другого в танце или случайно, и совсем другое — такое вот интимное взаимодействие. Похоже, что Азирафель начал различать некоторые нюансы.

Барти тяжело вздохнул, подтягивая колени к животу, но не проснулся, и Азирафель осторожно погладил его по голове, сравнивая ощущения с пережитыми накануне. Прикосновения к Кроули вызывали бурю эмоций, заставляя сжиматься сердце и сбивая дыханье. Барти был очень на него похож, но, перебирая его волосы, Азирафель чувствовал лишь сострадание и желание облегчить боль. 

— А у тебя интересная работа, ангел, — Кроули появился, как обычно, неожиданно и бесшумно. — И коньяк мой выпили...

— Тш-ш... разбудишь, — Азирафель прижал палец к губам. — И я пил какао.

— Значит, помогаешь пережить моему отпрыску семейную драму? — Кроули всё-таки понизил голос. — Не слишком ли он сильно реагирует? Вроде бы в его возрасте надо быть поспокойнее.

— Он разочаровался в жизни.

— Неудивительно. Я уже говорил, что он идиот?

— Пару раз.

— Зря ты это делаешь, ангел, — Кроули поморщился.

— Что именно?

— Приучаешь его к себе. Ты подумал, что с ним будет, когда мы вернёмся? Он же не захочет жить.

— Он и сейчас не хочет, Кроули.

— Я и говорю — идиот, — Кроули опустил очки на кончик носа и с подозрением прищурился: — Только не говори, что ты планируешь...

— Не скажу, — Азирафель негромко хмыкнул и решил сменить тему: — Как прошла твоя встреча со Скитер?

— Ничего от них не скрыть, — проворчал Кроули. — Мы с ней поняли друг друга.

— Это-то как раз и понятно. Вы обсуждали шоу?

— А что ещё?! — Кроули неодобрительно взглянул на спящего Барти. — Можно, я превращу его в кота?

— Нет, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Ты придумал, как это всё будет работать?

— А чего там думать? Берём четырёх репортёров, парочку комментаторов с хорошо подвешенным языком...

— Мне кажется, я догадываюсь, кого ты имеешь в виду.

— Тебе правильно кажется. Самое сложное — привезти и установить экран на стадионе, но это я беру на себя.

— А деньги? Ты ведь не собираешься...

— Ни в коем случае! Для этого у нас есть Попечительский совет и лично Малфой. Ему эта щедрость тоже пойдёт на пользу. Рита подготовит пару репортажей сначала с места подготовки события, затем с самого Турнира. 

— Рита?

— Скитер, — Кроули широко улыбнулся. — Мы с ней сотрудничаем настолько тесно, что некоторые вольности неизбежны.

Наверное, раньше Азирафель принял бы его слова за чистую монету, а сейчас вдруг понял, что они — всего лишь элемент игры, в правилах которой можно было разобраться. И даже сделать свой ход.

— Мне стоит превратить её в кошку? — Азирафель погладил Барти по волосам, с интересом ожидая реакции Кроули.

— Так далеко мы с ней ещё не заходили, — Кроули явно хотел добавить что-то ещё, но вовремя прикусил язык. — Я собирался писать сценарий.

— А ты когда-нибудь делал это раньше?

— Разумеется, нет, но я прекрасно представляю, как это делается. Не забывай, кто из нас придумал канал на шотландском языке.

— Одно дело — уронить идею на благодатную почву, и совсем другое...

— Понятно. Придётся привлекать Блэка.

— Его-то за что?

— Он заслужил. Я понял, что всем будет только лучше, если занять его чем-то полезным. Хотя я сильно подозреваю, что его хватит лишь на то, чтобы нарисовать член и написать какое-нибудь ругательство.

— Почему бы тебе не посадить за написание сценария братьев Уизли?

Кроули задумчиво снял очки, дужкой почесав ухо: 

— Ты — гений!

Азирафель скромно улыбнулся и опустил взгляд, а Кроули воодушевился:

— Мы устроим конкурс сценариев! Небольшое соревнование привнесёт элемент неожиданности. А ещё подстегнёт творческий дух. Так-так-так... ты будешь в жюри.

— Почему я? Я в этом не сильно разбираюсь...

— У кого из нас книжный магазин?

— Это же совсем другое, — попытался возразить Азирафель.

— То же самое! Ты будешь оценивать рукописи. Какая тебе разница, о чём они?!

Определённо, это была шутка, потому что Кроули не мог всерьёз так считать. Только вот оценить юмор по достоинству у Азирафеля не получалось. Похоже, в эту игру Кроули его пока переигрывал, так что оставалось сдаться. С достоинством.

— Ну, хорошо. Я прочту сценарии и скажу, что с ними не так.

— Договорились!

Только вот почему-то Азирафеля терзало смутное подозрение, что всё не так просто. И это подозрение окончательно окрепло на собрании в кабинете Дамблдора. Но было уже поздно! А ведь всё начиналось вполне обыденно. Хуч снова завела разговор о свободном времени профессоров, её вяло поддержал Снейп, а Макгонагалл горячо вступилась за администрацию. Пожалуй, только Спраут выделялась из этой слаженной труппы мечтательной улыбкой, да круги под глазами Филча свидетельствовали о возможности интересного досуга прямо в стенах замка. И тогда Хуч воззвала к хаосу:

— Сибилла! А ты знаешь, что в Хогсмиде запретили продажу алкоголя?

— Как?! — Трелони взмахнула всеми своими шалями, а её бусы тревожно зазвенели. — Почему?

— Об этом надо спросить нашего Альбуса, — пожала плечами Хуч. — Он что-то говорил о здоровье профессоров.

— Альбус?! Как вы могли?! — губы Трелони задрожали. — Сейчас зима, в замке того и гляди разразится эпидемия простуды, профессор Снейп вместо того, чтобы варить зелья, любезничает с Филчем...

— Со мной?! — завхоз даже всплеснул руками от возмущения. — Я никогда...

— Пить надо меньше! — подхватил Снейп.

— Я лично видела... вот этими вот глазами...

— У вас слабое зрение! — отрезал Снейп. — Вам надо сменить очки.

— Но он пытался вас поцеловать! — не унималась Трелони, тыча пальцем в Снейпа.

— Что? — фальцетом возмутился Филч.

— Он не мог, — подхватила Спраут. — Он был со мной!

— Что и требовалось доказать, — Снейп картинно развёл руками. — Слабое зрение и алкоголь сыграли с вами, милая Сибилла, злую шутку. Я сварю вам антипростудное...

Зарождающийся скандал пресёк Дамблдор, ударив в гонг.

— Коллеги, у нас с вами есть более важные вопросы для обсуждения.

— Поурочные планы? — ехидно поинтересовалась Хуч.

— Что вы, Роланда. У нас сейчас будет доклад.

— Что у нас будет? — Помфри, которая обычно предпочитала помалкивать, округлила глаза. — Филиус, это вы придумали? Сознавайтесь!

— Клянусь, Поппи, в свободное от уроков время я занимался только делами хора. Мы разучивали песнь влюблённых жаб.

— Я не хотела этого знать, — Хуч свернула пергамент и уже собиралась швырнуть им во Флитвика, но передумала. — Филиус, вам пора подумать о личной жизни.

Дамблдор вновь постучал молоточком по гонгу.

— Не ссорьтесь, коллеги. Доклад у нас подготовил мистер Кроули, а значит, это точно будет интересно.

— Благодарю вас, Альбус.

В этот раз Кроули вспомнил про палочку, хотя, конечно, размахивал он ей не очень убедительно. Зато хватило всего пары взмахов, чтобы в кабинете появился экран, какое-то подобие видеокамеры с ручкой, а шторы медленно задвигались, как в кинотеатре перед началом фильма, только здесь они не открывали экран, а создавали приятный полумрак.

— Что это будет? — встревожилась Спраут.

Кроули широко улыбнулся и объявил:

— Презентация!


	69. Chapter 69

Азирафель был уверен, что Кроули мог с лёгкостью организовать всё что угодно. Особенно шоу. Поэтому стоило ли удивляться, что после его «презентации» даже скупая на эмоции Вектор принялась горячо доказывать, в какую точку стоило перенести большой экран, чтобы все зрители могли получить удовольствие. А Макгонагалл так и вовсе азартно заспорила с Флитвиком, чьим студентам можно доверить перестройку трибун. Дамблдор благодушно взирал на бушующие страсти и, потирая руки, соглашался, что конкурс сценариев, несомненно, будет большим благом для студентов, и даже успокоил Хуч, пообещав включить в этот конкурс работы профессоров. Разумеется, по желанию.

В общем, подготовка ко второму испытанию Турнира набирала обороты, а Азирафелю попал на рассмотрение первый сценарий. Конечно же, авторства Блэка.

— Кроули, ты серьёзно настаиваешь, чтобы я это оценивал? — Азирафель поправил очки, глядя на испещренный замечаниями пергамент.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я один мучился?

— Мне казалось, что ты развлекался.

— Не без этого, — Кроули самодовольно усмехнулся. — Но мои мучения были безграничны. Особенно после абзаца, где играет трагическая музыка, и выплывают восемь лебедей.

— Лебеди-то ему чем не угодили?

— Ангел, Блэк на полном серьёзе считает, что это красиво, — Кроули мечтательно запрокинул голову и процитировал на память: — «Начинает шествие лебедей пара из белого и чёрного, они связаны лентой в цветах школ-участниц». У Блэка есть стиль.

— Тебе просто нравится веселиться!

— В этом-то весь смысл. Хотя я бы настаивал на утках.

— Они не столь грандиозны, — поморщился Азирафель. — А выплывающая из «пучин» русалка в парике и бусах?

— Парик меня тоже смутил, — признался Кроули. — Но, может, у Блэка какие-то особые предпочтения по цвету волос? Надо будет у него уточнить.

— Обязательно! И как он собирается научить кальмара жонглировать факелами?

— Это-то как раз не проблема. Но у Блэка нет чувства времени! Он включил этот пункт сразу после начала состязания, а для факелов будет слишком светло.

— А полёты над озером на мётлах с подожжённым оперением? — Азирафель подчеркнул этот пункт трижды. — Это же опасно!

— Зато стильно. Блэк предлагает окрасить огонь. И ставит этот номер на самый вечер.

— Нет, Кроули, это чёрт знает что такое.

— Возможно. Но зато теперь ты можешь сравнивать сценарии.

— Именно. И выбирать максимально непохожий.

— Нет! Взять отсюда идеи!

Кроули хлопнул ладонями по столу, отчего карабкавшийся в вазочку с печеньем пушистик грохнулся на стол и сердито пискнул.

— Поговори у меня! — пригрозил ему Кроули. — Кстати, ангел, как ты его назвал?

— Блэка?

— Пушистика. Тот Пушок, а этот?

Азирафелю было слегка неловко признавать, что второго пушистика он мысленно называл «подарок Кроули», иногда сокращая до имени дарителя.

— Пока безымянный. 

— Это непорядок. У всех есть имена... даже у уток.

— Придумай ты, — предложил Азирафель.

Кроули казался поражённым:

— Я?! Ты хоть знаешь, как я могу его назвать?

— Догадываюсь, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Но ведь это ты его завёл, а значит, тебе и называть.

— Но я не могу...

— Можешь.

Кроули внимательно оглядел Азирафеля, будто ожидая понять, в чём подвох, и попытался потыкать пальцем безымянного пушистика. В ответ тот с воинственным писком выпрыгнул из вазочки, опрокинув свечу, пламя которой тут же перекинулось на пергамент со сценарием.

— Хастур! Я тебя сейчас!..

Пока Азирафель тушил маленький пожар, Кроули пытался поймать юркого пушистика. В конце концов, он высыпал печенье из вазочки и накрыл ею зверька, торжествуя, будто поймал едва ли не единорога. Азирафель разгладил обгоревший пергамент, понимая, что безумному творению Блэка огонь пошёл только на пользу, полностью уничтожив пассаж о том, как «публика неистовствовала», встречая марширующих чемпионов в ластах.

— Значит, Хастур?

— Я предупреждал, — мгновенно ощетинился Кроули. — Мне нельзя такое доверять.

Азирафель лишь улыбнулся:

— Хастур так Хастур. Неплохое имя, если подумать.

— Ангел, ты просто не представляешь, о ком это говоришь.

— Знаешь, Кроули, смертные обычно говорят, что человек красит имя. Мне кажется, что к пушистикам это тоже относится.

— Ангел, но только не это... — Кроули поморщился, будто съел лимон. — Вспомни, что я говорил тебе про имянаречение адской гончей.

— Внизу придают слишком большое значение таким глупостям.

— А Наверху слишком беспечны.

— Везде свои недостатки, — улыбнулся Азирафель, — будем снисходительны.

— Нет! — от возмущения Кроули едва не шипел. — Не будем! В этом-то и смысл! Никакого снисхождения! Никакой пощады! Никакого прощения!

Азирафель осторожно взял его за руку и погладил запястье, успокаивая. В чём-то Кроули был прав, и всё-таки разница между непостижимостью и предначертанностью была. А ещё была огромная разница в том, как Кроули реагировал на прикосновения тогда ночью и сейчас: он напряжённо замер, позабыв о споре, и несколько мгновений не шелохнулся, а потом попытался освободиться.

— Ты прав, ангел... как всегда, — пробормотал он. — Хочешь Хастура, будет тебе Хастур. А если ты вдруг пожелаешь назвать филина Люцифером, то я возражать не стану.

— Неплохое имя, — согласился Азирафель, с неохотой отпуская Кроули. — Ему подходит. И стильно.

Кроули скрылся в спальне, обещая всё обдумать, и, чтобы избежать соблазна взглянуть, как он спит, Азирафель отправился в библиотеку. Не то чтобы ему там что-то понадобилось, просто захотелось прогуляться, а на улице было слишком морозно. В это время суток библиотека не пользовалась большой популярностью, и Азирафель рассчитывал приятно скоротать вечер, разбираясь с пророчествами. Кое-какая картина у него уже сложилась, и теперь хотелось бы разобраться в деталях.

Вечер обещал быть приятным, Азирафель отпил какао и уже потянулся к вазочке с десертами, когда раздался стук в дверь.

— Да-да, входите.

— Можно?

— Конечно, Гарри, — улыбнулся Азирафель, — вы как раз вовремя. Попробуйте бриоши с кремом патисьер, они очень нежные.

— Спасибо! — Поттер плюхнулся в кресло напротив и умудрился с одного укуса испачкать кремом не только пальцы и губы, но и нос. — Вкусно.

— Какао или чай?

— Какао... оно так вкусно пахнет.

Поттер не спешил начинать разговор, и Азирафель его не торопил. Зачем? Лишние вопросы неизбежно разрушали гармонию беседы.

— Я это... — Поттер покусал губу и решился: — спросить хотел. Совет. Дружеский.

— Конечно, Гарри, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Угощайтесь печеньем.

— Угу. Сириус сказал, что вы точно знаете, что с этим делать.

— Мистер Блэк чересчур превозносит мои возможности.

— Что вы! Это он ещё преуменьшает. Так вот... — Поттер задумчиво потёр шею, а потом взлохматил волосы на затылке. — Тут ведь какое дело... 

Азирафель терпеливо ждал.

— Ничего, если я с вами буду говорить про Турнир? Сириус сказал добавлять к вопросам слово «гипотетически», и тогда у вас не будет никаких проблем.

Азирафель заверил, что именно это слово чудесным образом избавляет от всех проблем, и тогда Поттер, наконец, выдохнул.

— Чисто гипотетически, состязание будет в воде. Может даже на дне.

— Справедливое умозаключение.

— Ага. Так вот, как человек сможет находиться на дне, если он толком не умеет плавать, а бассейн в ваннах старост очень мелкий и плохо подходит для тренировок? Гипотетически. А ещё я выучил заклятье головного пузыря, но оно почему-то пропускает воду, и я начинаю тонуть.

Азирафель прекрасно помнил, что как только стало известно о задании, они с Барти решили, что наилучшим выходом для Поттера станет использование жаброслей, которые изменяют тело, позволяя не только дышать под водой, но и передвигаться там не хуже русалок. И как раз эту книгу Азирафель и подсунул незадачливому чемпиону, когда тот спрашивал про загадку яйца. На странице с описанием свойств жаброслей была сделана закладка, и зелёными чернилами трижды подчёркнуто предложение о подводном дыхании.

— Гарри, а вы прочитали ту книгу, что я вам давал?

— Какую? — Поттер густо покраснел. — С обложкой, обвёрнутой газетой?

— Да.

— Я её потерял, — Поттер развёл руками. — Как сквозь землю провалилась. У вас ещё одна такая есть?

— Нет, — Азирафель был поборником честности.


	70. Chapter 70

Поттер казался таким несчастным, что Азирафелю захотелось немедленно ему помочь. Хотя бы потому, что бедный ребёнок не должен был участвовать в этом состязании. Кому-то хватило бы одного дракона, чтобы всю оставшуюся жизнь не выходить из дома, кутаясь в шарф и попивая какао. А Поттеру предстоит лезть в ледяную воду, к тому же не умея плавать. Колебался Азирафель недолго. Помня слова Кроули о стенах с ушами и прочих прелестях шпионажа, он написал на клочке пергамента всего одно слово и отдал его Гарри.

— Жабросли? — глаза Поттера изумлённо округлились. — Что это?

— Спросите об их свойствах у профессора Спраут. А если вам зачем-то понадобится это растение, то его можно найти у профессора Снейпа.

Во взгляде Поттера мелькнуло понимание.

— Спасибо вам, мистер Азирафель!

— Не стоит благодарности, — Азирафель вернул Поттеру улыбку. — А как вы вообще поживаете?

— Отлично. Правда, отлично...

— Что-то не так? — насторожился Азирафель.

Колебался Поттер недолго:

— Помните, я вам говорил про странный сон? Вы ещё тогда сказали, что его надо изучать...

Ещё бы Азирафель не помнил! Когда стало понятно, что Лорд сделал ещё один хоркрукс, сам того не ведая, Кроули взялся присматривать за мальчиком, а потом уверял, что чужая частица души никак не влияет на Поттера. Неужели ошибся?

— Помню, — Азирафель внимательно осмотрел мальчика, пытаясь отыскать признаки тлетворного влияния. — Что случилось сейчас?

— Он мне опять снился. 

— Один раз?

— Нет...

— А вы кому-то об этом говорили?

— Нет, — Поттер постарался улыбнуться. — Рон и Гермиона ещё в прошлый раз испугались, а Сириусу сейчас не до меня...

Можно было сколько угодно рассуждать о свободе выбора, заложенной по праву рождения. О том, что люди платят за неё жизнью, довольно короткой, к слову. Но что делать, когда человека не научили выбирать? Этот ребёнок даже не подумал обратиться за помощью, очевидно, даже не надеясь её получить. Блэк, конечно, тоже хорош...

— Гарри, в ваших снах нет ничего ужасного, — начал Азирафель.

— Есть, — не дослушал Поттер. — Волдеморт просто жуткий. Он разговаривает только со змеёй и постоянно злится. А ещё у него там портрет сэра Кэдогана. Я с ним несколько раз болтал, а сейчас не смог нигде найти. Он... сэр Кэдоган говорит ужасные вещи. Про магглов и вообще... они с Волдемортом обсуждали, как лучше хранить отрезанную голову, если нельзя использовать чары... сэр Кэдоган предложил выковырять глаза.

Поттер поёжился, и в его взгляде появилось тоскливое отвращение. Такого Азирафель точно не ожидал. Похоже, близость с Лордом действовала на Поттера угнетающе, а стало быть, с этим нужно было что-то делать.

— Гарри, вы хотите избавиться от этих снов?

— Хочу, но...

— Но что?

— А вдруг я смогу узнавать его планы?

— Вы думаете, он станет рассказывать о своих планах змее? Или сэру Кэдогану?

— К нему ещё один человек ходит... ну, как ходит... он вроде бы за ним ухаживает. Что-то вроде слуги. Волдеморт его всячески унижает, а он терпит... я хотел разглядеть его лицо. Ну, знаете, вдруг получится его встретить... или потом опознать...

— Разве этот шпионаж стоит ваших бессонных ночей?

— Ну почему сразу «бессонных»?

— Мне кажется, от этих кошмаров вы плохо спите, — Азирафель едва сдержался, чтобы не погладить Поттера по голове.

— Но ведь это нужно для дела, — вздохнул Поттер.

Азирафель тоже вздохнул. Бедный ребёнок!

— Это не ваше дело, Гарри. Позвольте решать эти проблемы тем, кто способен справиться.

— А если таких нет? Если больше некому?! — голос Поттера был полон отчаяния.

— Есть кому, Гарри. Вы мне доверяете?

— Наверное... скорее всего, да.

Азирафель вздохнул.

— Я вас уверяю, Гарри, что это больше не ваша проблема.

— Но... тогда чья? Если даже Дамблдор ничего не мог сделать.

— Мы с мистером Кроули сможем.

— Вы? Но... как?.. Почему вы? — в глазах Поттера заблестели слёзы.

— Больше некому, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

Они с Кроули и так уже погрязли в этом деле, поэтому не случится ничего страшного, если в этом несовершенном мире одного ребёнка перестанут мучить кошмары. Всего одного. К тому же здесь они оказались при таких странных обстоятельствах, что впору заподозрить чей-то замысел, и поскольку его детали были Азирафелю неизвестны, он считал себя вправе проявлять инициативу. 

— Я вам доверяю, — прошептал Поттер.

— Хорошо, — Азирафель принял решение и собирался ему следовать. — Пожалуйста, пересядьте на диван.

— И что будет?

— Я сяду рядом с вами и возьму за руку.

— Так просто?

— Да.

Поттер пересел так быстро, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. 

— Я готов.

Азирафель взял его за руку и сосредоточился на ощущениях, пытаясь вычленить из множества мыслей и образов те, что были чужды Гарри. Это оказалось не так сложно, как представлялось в начале, потому что Поттер интуитивно дистанцировался от всего чужеродного, но в то же время он был готов это чужое принять. Интересный феномен, если вдуматься. Что-то подсказывало Азирафелю, что будь на месте Поттера другой смертный, всё могло бы пойти не так — всё-таки они все слишком разные для каких-то обобщений.

Наверное, Поттеру было немного страшно, потому что он с силой вцепился в ладонь Азирафеля и зачем-то зажмурился. Но так было даже лучше. Осколок чужой души оказался очень маленьким и хрупким, чтобы его можно было извлечь, не повредив. Изолировать его тоже не было никакого смысла.

— Гарри, — мысленно позвал Азирафель, слегка стискивая горячие пальцы, — вы меня слышите?

— Да. Вы где?

Объяснение было бы слишком долгим, да и вряд ли ребёнок в таком нуждался.

— Я здесь. С вами.

— Понятно. Вы хотите передать мне тайное знание, как магистр Йода?

— Нет. Я хочу вам кое-что показать. Откройте глаза.

Азирафель позволил Гарри самому выбирать реальность, но всё равно очень удивился, когда они оказались в крохотной комнате со странно скошенным потолком. Наверное, в ней мальчик чувствовал себя в безопасности. Хоркрукс здесь был похож на осколок зеркала с мутной поверхностью.

— Что это?

— А вы сами как думаете?

— Философский камень? — неуверенно предположил Гарри.

Очевидно, их видения не совпадали, но это ничему не мешало.

— Возьмите его себе, — посоветовал Азирафель.

— А можно?

— Вам да.

Гарри подобрал этот «камень» и сжал его в кулаке:

— А дальше что?

— На этом всё, — Азирафель осторожно отступил, выбираясь из сознания Гарри, который по-прежнему, не открывая глаз, цеплялся за его руку. — Всё.

Прошло несколько мгновений, прежде чем Гарри открыл глаза и с интересом уставился на свою ладонь:

— Он только что был здесь...

— Он здесь и остался, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — С вами. Хотите ещё какао?

От какао отказывался только Кроули, да и то не всегда. Поттер выпил большую кружку, съел марципан и засобирался уходить. Азирафель проводил его до гостиной, на всякий случай уточнив, о чём он будет спрашивать Спраут. Память у Поттера оказалась отличной, а значит, на турнире никаких неприятных сюрпризов можно не ждать.

Азирафель не торопился возвращаться в свои комнаты. Он вдруг осознал, что совершил ошибку, предоставив Лорда самому себе. Расколов душу, тот не перестал оставаться смертным, но мнимая неуязвимость сыграла с ним злую шутку. А ведь ещё потеря тела сказалась, да и вынужденное существование в облике, далёком не то чтобы от совершенства — от самого простого комфорта. Он ведь даже позаботиться о себе толком не может, и питаться вынужден всякой гадостью на основе змеиного яда. Конечно, Барти за ним ухаживал, но ведь и сам Барти уже начал считать эти встречи обузой. А расколотая душа — не повод для игнорирования. Азирафель тяжело вздохнул, признавая, что Лорд нуждался в участии не меньше прочих, а раз так...

Тяжёлая дверь поддалась простому нажатию ручки, и Азирафель оказался в полутёмной комнате, где воздух пах сыростью и ещё чем-то столь же неаппетитным.

— Что вам здесь нужно?!

— И вам доброго вечера, Лорд. Я пришёл поговорить.

— Оставьте палочку на журнальном столике!

— Пожалуйста.

Если ему так и правда было легче, то Азирафелю и вовсе ничего не стоило положить свою «палочку» на стол. Вот только найти её по многочисленным карманам оказалось непросто. Но чего не сделаешь ради плодотворной беседы?


	71. Chapter 71

Азирафель положил палочку на видное место и продемонстрировал пустые руки как показатель чистоты намерений, но Лорд всё равно не доверял.

— Сядьте в кресло, чтобы я вас видел, — распорядился он.

С кем только из смертных ни приходилось договариваться Азирафелю, но никогда прежде он не чувствовал себя так глупо. Обычно он имел дело с теми, кто считал себя сильнее его, и стоило уравнять шансы, как диалог становился продуктивным. Лорд же был не просто слабее — его беспомощность вызывала жалость и сострадание и совершенно точно мешала ему услышать...

— Что вы хотели узнать?

— Вашу политическую программу. За вами пошли люди, и мне интересно, куда вы их вели.

— Почему бы вам не поговорить с этими людьми? Мне казалось, вы с ними знакомы.

— Всегда есть вероятность, что вас не так поняли, а ваши соратники рассчитывали получить каждый своё и наверняка слышали лишь то, что хотели.

— Возможно, но вам-то что за забота? Мистер Кроули сообщил, что вы с ним не собираетесь задерживаться в Британии. Это так?

Азирафель и не подумал узнать у Кроули, о чём они договорились с Лордом, и сейчас осознал свою ошибку. Поэтому он решил действовать осторожно.

— Да. Здесь мы надолго не задержимся.

— Тогда зачем вам вникать в мою программу?

— Мне просто интересно. Дело в том, что я пишу книгу по политологии и собираю материал.

— И вы собираетесь это опубликовать?

— В переработанном виде, безусловно.

От пристального взгляда Азирафелю стало не по себе. 

— Вы владеете окклюменцией? — поинтересовался Лорд.

— Даже не знаю, что это такое, — слукавил Азирафель.

Он с опозданием сообразил, что едва не пропустил попытку просмотра воспоминаний, и, как ни пытался успокоить себя традициями этого мира, всё равно ощутил раздражение. Не слишком ли много позволено этому Лорду? А тот странным образом успокоился и заговорил о политике. 

Уже через четверть часа Азирафель был уверен, что Лорд пытается его убедить выступить на своей стороне, а для этого последовательно перебирает возможные наживки, прикидывая, на какой из слабостей можно сыграть. И ему и в голову не приходила мысль о возможном равноправии. В общем-то, именно из-за таких методов Азирафель однажды уверился в предсказуемости смертных, а также в их некоторой примитивности. Если бы у него не выдался шанс узнать их поближе, то наверняка считал бы так и сейчас. Видимо, это был просто такой тип людей. Один из многих других.

Увлечённый своими умозаключениями, Азирафель не придал значения шипению Лорда и сильно удивился, когда огромная змея попыталась обвить его ноги.

— Зачем вы это делаете? — поинтересовался Азирафель.

— Ты приш-шёл ко мне один, думая застать меня врасплох. Заморочил голову ненужными разговорами... я лишь хочу показать тебе, что бывает с-с такими с-самоуверенными...

Как же хорошо, что в этом мире не существовало никакого лимита на чудеса, и никому бы даже в голову не пришло интересоваться, что так сильно задело Азирафеля, что он позволил себе начудесить сверх всякой меры. Змея обернулась крохотным ужом и попыталась удрать под диван. Безуспешно, разумеется. Лорд же, наоборот, замер в неестественной позе, беззвучно шевеля губами, и только его беззащитность не позволила Азирафелю обойтись с ним построже.

— Я пришёл поговорить. И мне очень жаль, что разговор не состоялся. Вы тоже будете об этом жалеть, но поскольку ни о чём не вспомните, это заставит вас страдать от неясных предчувствий и от тоски по несбывшемуся. 

Азирафель вспомнил о сэре Кэдогане и строго взглянул на ощетинившегося копьём рыцаря.

— Вы знаете, о чём стоит молчать, не так ли?

— Да.

— Тогда позвольте откланяться.

Уходя, Азирафель щёлкнул пальцами, завершая начатое и возвращая змее привычный размер, чтобы у Лорда не осталось даже повода для раздумий. Он не сомневался, что Кроули поддержит его решение в определении дальнейшей судьбы Лорда. До большой политики тот ещё пока не дозрел.

Азирафель вернулся к себе и, чтобы успокоиться, плеснул в какао шоколадный ликёр. Это не только вернуло ему настроение, но и вызвало желание обсудить всё с Кроули, не дожидаясь утра. Почему бы нет? Азирафель направился в спальню, мысленно подбирая слова в защиту Лорда и представляя, как сильно может разозлиться Кроули, даже узнав облагороженную версию событий.

Кроули спал. Он лежал на спине и разлёгся на кровати почти по диагонали, явно не замечая появления Азирафеля, и был совершенно расслабленным и безмятежным. И пижама на нём была та самая, выбранная для него Азирафелем — тёплая и радующая взгляд традиционной шотландской расцветкой. Почему-то от этого на душе стало очень хорошо.

— Кроули, — шёпотом позвал Азирафель. — Ты спишь?

Очевидно, он не просто спал, а спал очень крепко, и просыпаться не собирался, а стало быть, не стоило его будить. Вместо этого следовало просто уйти в свой кабинет и заняться делом. Но Азирафель медлил, придумывая глупые причины для задержки, пока окончательно не понял, что просто любуется спящим Кроули. Осознание этой простой вещи позволило остаться, но совершенно не помогло решить, что с этим делать дальше. Продолжить смотреть? Или всё-таки подойти?

Азирафель нашёл надёжную поддержку в стене: прислонившись к ней, он ощутил хоть какой-то ориентир в этой реальности и смог беспрепятственно отдаться наблюдению. Он слишком хорошо помнил, как ощущалось прикосновение к Кроули, чтобы повторять этот опыт. Может быть, когда-нибудь потом... позже... и не так... такие моменты нужно разделять, в этом Азирафель был убеждён абсолютно. Зато смотреть он мог сколько угодно. Получая эстетическое наслаждение. Именно так!

Днём Кроули бывал слишком подвижен и неуловим, чтобы его можно было как следует разглядеть. Да и объяснить внезапный интерес Азирафель был пока не готов. Зато он был готов любоваться, удивляясь, почему раньше совершенно не обращал внимания на внешность Кроули. Уже пару веков Азирафель любил бывать в музеях, подолгу останавливаясь возле полотен мастеров эпохи Возрождения, которых знал лично. Он любил красивые вещи и ценил умение подчеркнуть красоту. Именно поэтому сейчас оставалось лишь недоумевать, отчего яркая красота Кроули прошла мимо. А ведь он был красив, и дело было вовсе не в идеальных пропорциях тела или особенной рыжине волос, нет! За всем этим стояла личность, эмоции которой и делали лицо Кроули уникальным... собой. И как бы он ни менял свой облик за прошедшие тысячелетия, он всегда оставался самим собой.

Азирафель не мог точно сказать, сколько прошло времени, но когда ему захотелось сесть, он решил, что пора заканчивать с наблюдениями. Тем более что основное он понял, а с деталями можно разобраться позже. Он должен был всё обдумать.

— Сладких снов, Кроули, — пожелал он едва слышно и ушёл, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Азирафель чувствовал себя довольно странно. Впервые он забыл о деле и просто сидел у камина, подбрасывая поленья и переворачивая их щипцами. Можно было даже сказать, что он ни о чём не думает, но, скорее всего, это утверждение не соответствовало истине. Он вспоминал, чего почему-то никогда прежде не делал, предпочитая жить настоящим. И воспоминания эти оказались очень интересными хотя бы потому, что всегда в них был Кроули. С того самого дня, как они познакомились, он всегда был рядом. 

Азирафель попытался вспомнить что-то ещё, помимо общения с Кроули, и с удивлением обнаружил, что все остальные воспоминания спрессовались в какой-то ком. Там тоже было много интересного, но без Кроули окружающее словно теряло цвет... и так было всегда! Очевидно, этому феномену было какое-то объяснение, возможно самое простое и логичное, но пока Азирафель его не видел. Пока.

Он потянулся к камину, чтобы засунуть поглубже головёшку, начавшую искрить. В это же мгновение пушистик оставил печенье, которым с удовольствием хрустел, и спрыгнул на пол, явно намереваясь разглядеть искры поближе. Инстинкта самосохранения у него, похоже, не было. Как и мозгов.

— Хастур! Негодник! А ну вернись к печенью.


	72. Chapter 72

Азирафель прикусил язык. Он отдавал себе отчёт, что перед ним всего-навсего пушистик, пусть и носящий имя Князя Ада. Но дело-то было вовсе не в этом! Здесь, в мире, лишённом начальства, как-то незаметно сместились понятия. А ведь Кроули всё ещё оставался демоном, как и шесть тысяч лет назад — а когда Азирафель в последний раз вспоминал об этом? Можно сколько угодно отказываться видеть проблему, но от этого она никуда не денется и точно не разрешится. Даже чудесным способом. Что бы ни произошло в этом ли мире, в другом ли, они с Кроули всё равно останутся ангелом и демоном, а их Соглашение — подсудным предательством «своих».

Чем являлось любование демоном — страшно было даже подумать, но хуже всего становилось от осознания, что перестать Азирафель просто не мог. Он мог бы остановиться раньше, много раньше, ещё на стене Эдема. Но тогда он так ничего и не понял, а потом стало уже поздно. Разумеется, проще всего было ничего не замечать, что Азирафель и делал, пока не достиг последнего рубежа. Он достал коньяк и, уже начав наполнять бокал, передумал и приложился к горлышку. Как Кроули.

Коньяк слегка прояснил мысли и помог разглядеть проблему, немного напугав её масштабом. Азирафель мог только порадоваться, что понимание настигло его в этом мире, где было время всё уладить. Понять бы ещё как.

— Ангел, что случилось? — взгляд Кроули тревожно метался между бутылкой и лицом Азирафеля.

— А-а, это ты, Кроули... Ты уже проснулся?

— Разумеется, раз я здесь. А что за это время случилось у тебя?

— Успел поговорить с Поттером и Лордом.

— И кто из них тебя... так?

Кроули смотрел так, что впору было начинать волноваться за жизнь не только Поттера и Лорда, но и остальных обитателей Хогвартса, попавшихся под горячую руку демона. Именно демона, а не обаятельного прохвоста и лучшего друга Азирафеля. Демона, чёрт бы побрал это всё!

— Долгая история.

— Я готов выслушать, — Кроули поправил пижаму и развалился на диване, сделав несколько глотков из отобранной у Азирафеля бутылки. — И разобраться.

В этом-то как раз и не было никаких сомнений, что лишь усугубляло и без того непростую ситуацию.

— Сначала ко мне обратился Поттер. Он потерял книгу про жабросли, и мне пришлось ему намекнуть, где можно получить информацию.

— Тебя расстроила потеря книги? Это было редкое издание?

— Нет-нет. Книгу, конечно, жаль, но не в этом дело. 

— А в чём?

— В Поттере, как тебе известно, осталась часть души Лорда. Ты, кстати, говорил, что никакого её влияния не обнаружил.

— Ну да. Я несколько раз проверял. Осколок настолько крошечный, что...

— Позволял Поттеру проникать в сознание Лорда и оказываться свидетелем его бесед с сэром Кэдоганом.

— Да ладно!

— Именно. А ещё он видел Барти. Мельком и несколько раз.

— Узнал?! — переполошился Кроули. 

— Нет.

— Ты подправил ему воспоминания? Такое до добра не доведёт.

— Я помог ему ассимилировать хоркрукс.

— В смысле? Мы же собирались восстановить то, что расколол Лорд.

— Ну, во-первых, дневник уже уничтожен...

— Угу. Частью больше, частью меньше...

— Ты не понимаешь... если бы мы извлекали его из Поттера, нам бы пришлось привлекать его к ритуалу. Ну, а во-вторых, этот осколок был таким крошечным, что уже ни на что не влиял.

— Ангел, иногда ты меня удивляешь. У этого идиота каждый кусочек на счету, а ты ими так легко раскидываешься, — Кроули выдохнул и уже гораздо спокойнее продолжил: — Так тебя расстроило это?

— Не совсем. Разумеется, связь у Поттера с Лордом оказалась разрушена, но мне стало интересно, чем живёт Лорд.

— И совершенно напрасно! Значит, это всё-таки он тебя расстроил.

— Не то чтобы расстроил, — Азирафель постарался улыбнуться. — Я понял, что его потенциал и амбиции нуждаются в поддержке. 

— То есть его желание убивать тебя ничуть не смущает? Или палочка придаёт вес его духовным аргументам не хуже обычного оружия?

— Не в этом дело.

— Конечно, не в этом, ангел. Ты собираешься вмешаться в дела смертных, но тебя останавливают душевные терзания?

Такое объяснение полностью устроило Азирафеля. И про душевные терзания Кроули почти угадал, лишь слегка ошибся с их причиной, но заострять внимание на этом не стоило.

— Можно и так сказать.

— Брось, ангел! Мы влезли в это дело дальше некуда и собираемся продолжить. Но ты по-прежнему можешь списать всё на дьявольские козни. Я не в обиде. В отчётах потом так и напишем.

Будто Кроули ещё верил в важность этих отчётов! Если всё пойдёт по плану, то они вернутся в тот же самый день, когда всё началось, их отсутствия никто не заметит, и всё будет так, как прежде. Сердце Азирафеля заныло. Он прекрасно понимал, что как прежде уже не будет, потому что была эта ночь, была прошлая. Потому что теперь он знает, как Кроули красив, и какая нежная у него кожа на спине, между лопаток.

— Обязательно напишем.

— Кстати, о кознях, — Кроули широко улыбнулся. — Сегодня вечером нас посетит Малфой.

— Зачем?

— Ну, вообще-то я его вызвал на беседу как отца нерадивого студента. Но ты же понимаешь, это лишь предлог. Мы будем обсуждать наше дело.

— Уже?

— Ну да. Тимбилдинг их достаточно сплотил, теперь захват министерства — это лишь вопрос времени. Которого у нас не то чтобы очень много.

— А ты не думаешь, что нам проще подождать?

— Чего? В этой реальности тот самый ребёнок может вообще не родиться! Не говоря уже о том, что некому его сюда передавать.

— А ты не думал, что тебя сюда нарочно внедрили? Просто не ожидали, что ты позовёшь меня, а ты позвал. И когда придёт время, тебя найдут.

— Может, да, а может, и нет! А вдруг в нашей реальности время идёт, как обычно, и Армагеддон всё-таки наступит в свой срок? Что тогда?

— Плохо...

— Не то слово. Тогда мы ничего не сможем с этим сделать. Земля взорвётся, битва разразится... и мало того, что больше ничего не будет, так тебе ещё прикажут взять твой огненный меч, чтобы убивать им демонов.

От вероятности такого исхода Азирафелю стало сильно не по себе.

— У меня больше нет меча...

— Вот как раз в такой неразберихе его и найдут, — Кроули всегда был оптимистом. — И это я ещё молчу о том, что могут приказать мне.

— Постой, но ведь ты не собирался в этом участвовать?

— Ты тоже. Но если Земли не будет, куда нам податься?

Думать о таком исходе Азирафель не хотел, хотя и признавал, что это второй важный вопрос, требующий решения. Первым всё-таки был надвигающийся Армагеддон. А то, что происходит между ним и Кроули, Азирафель вынес за скобки этого уравнения. Потому что иначе оно лишалось всякого смысла.

— Земля будет! 

— Как скажешь.

Кроули поднял руки, считая спор законченным. Возможно, он решал ту же задачу, что и Азирафель. Скорее всего, так оно и было. Вот только решить её сначала должен был каждый для себя сам, а это было непросто. Дьявольски непросто! И говорить об этом сейчас было преждевременно.

— А что натворил предприимчивый сын Малфоя?

— Тебе это понравится! — с улыбкой пообещал Кроули. — Он организовал тотализатор. Со ставками и возможностью сорвать куш.

— Да, неудобно вышло. Это всё-таки школа. Мне кажется, здесь запрещены азартные игры.

— Вот именно! Эти неискушённые дети не участвовали ни в чём азартнее игры в «Плюй-камни».

— Что это?

— Редкая ерунда! — отмахнулся Кроули. — А теперь они делают ставки и скупают лотерейные билеты.

— Тоже придумка Малфоя-младшего?

— А чья же ещё? После того как он попытался торговать фотографиями... — Кроули прикусил язык, но было уже поздно.

— Какими фотографиями?

— Этот дурачок попытался наладить сбыт снимков со Святочного бала. Помнишь гавот? Снимки с ним пользовались особым спросом. В общем, тогда мне пришлось вмешаться и пресечь, а сейчас в нём вновь ожила жажда наживы.

— Ты правильно сделал, что вызвал его отца, — поддержал Азирафель, вспомнив про ещё одну вспышку в самый неподходящий момент. — А где сейчас эти фотографии?


	73. Chapter 73

Кроули предпочёл не услышать вопрос, продолжая как ни в чём не бывало:

— А ты знаешь, на кого он еще поставил?

— На Поттера? — предположил Азирафель.

Глаза Кроули стали похожи на совиные:

— Как ты догадался?

— После тех значков в его поддержку это было нетрудно.

— А-а, ты об этом, — Кроули довольно усмехнулся. — А я имел в виду, что он поставил на него неплохую сумму, даже не зная, что на его стороне играешь ты. Но в любом случае этот малолетний делец заслужил наказание.

— А что с фотографиями?

— Всё нормально. Я их изъял, — Кроули прищурился. — А почему ты на меня так смотришь?

Действительно, почему? 

— Мне нравится твоя пижама, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

Только когда Кроули скрылся в спальне, Азирафель понял, что про фотографии тот так и не ответил.

***

Весь день Азирафель думал о различиях между ангелами и демонами, напоминая себе о долге и Непостижимом замысле. Получалось плохо. Вернее, все правильные мысли никак не укладывались в голове вместе с открытием про Кроули. Имел ли Азирафель право на чувства? Как ни крути, это было проявлением собственной воли, что точно противоречило первоначальному плану. Но тогда бы он не мог выбирать, просто не замечая иных вариантов, кроме своего служения. И к чему мог привести этот выбор? Вообще любой выбор?.. Как же всё сложно-то! 

Азирафель невпопад отвечал на вопросы и проявлял чудеса рассеянности, что, конечно же, заметили все. Благо доверчивость смертных не имела пределов — достаточно было начать рассказывать об одном трактате шестнадцатого века, чтобы они теряли интерес. Но Кроули был не просто демоном. Он умел наблюдать. И делать выводы.

— Что случилось, ангел?

— С чего ты взял?

— Ангел, — Кроули почти рычал. — Я тебя слишком давно знаю. Что случилось?

Азирафель лишь пожал плечами. Что он мог сказать? Но если Кроули посещала какая-то идея, остановиться он уже не мог.

— Ангел, что ты себе надумал? Пожалуйста, ответь, — он мучительно поморщился и, сняв очки, швырнул их на каминную полку. — Хотя бы скажи, с чем это связано.

Овечки, вздрогнувшие, когда рядом с картиной раскололись очки, тревожно заблеяли. Кроули прислонился к стене, пристально глядя на Азирафеля, который попытался улыбнуться:

— Всё хорошо, дорогой... ты мне не веришь?

— Я тебе верю. А ещё я верю себе, — Кроули отвёл взгляд и пробормотал: — А ещё я очень чутко сплю.

Ну, конечно! Азирафелю показалось, что он стоит на краю бездны, и лишь шаг отделяет его от последнего полёта в озеро кипящей серы. Кажется, он забыл про то, что нужно дышать... впрочем, это уже были такие мелочи.

— Как ты с этим живёшь? — выдохнул Азирафель.

— Неплохо. Я живу так шесть тысяч лет.

— Ты всегда знал?

— Да. Нет. Наверное... — Кроули медленно сполз по стене и уселся на пол. — Когда ты собирался соблазнить меня устрицами у Петрония — уже да.

— Мне кажется, я раньше, — признался Азирафель.

— Это невозможно, — Кроули несколько раз стукнулся затылком о стену позади себя. — Ангел, ты...

— Я?

— Нет, ничего... не надо ничего говорить, ладно? Пусть всё идёт, как шло. Ты — ангел, я — демон. Всё же было хорошо?

— Да.

— Я ни на что не претендую, тебя вроде бы тоже всё устраивало. Сколько лет нашему Соглашению? Ты ведь не собираешься его расторгнуть?

— Нет.

— Ангел, если ты ещё не понял, я не собираюсь тебя к чему-то принуждать и... — Кроули прикрыл глаза ладонью и едва слышно закончил: — Я приму любое твоё решение. Только...

— Только?

— Нет! Любое. Даже если ты решишь ничего не решать.

Азирафель зажмурился, прекрасно понимая, чего стоят Кроули эти слова. 

— Спасибо. Я тебе обещаю...

— Не надо. Для меня ты всегда будешь... — Кроули замолчал, прикусив язык. — Просто не надо, ладно?

Что тут можно было ещё сказать?

— Хорошо, Кроули.

Несколько минут Азирафель не мог вымолвить ни слова. Молчал и Кроули. Когда, наконец, появилась возможность выдохнуть, а сердце перестало колотиться о рёбра, Азирафель вспомнил о делах.

— Кроули, ты говорил, что вечером должен прийти Малфой?

— Да. Через час.

— Ты не хочешь перекусить?

— Нет.

— Может быть, выпить?

— Нет.

Кроули легко поднялся и щелчком пальцев привёл в порядок не только одежду, но и причёску, и даже починил очки. 

— Я его встречу, — кивнул он и вышел, не оглядываясь.

Чувство потери возникло прежде, чем закрылась дверь, и горечью отозвалось в душе Азирафеля. Как бы он хотел, чтобы всё сложилось иначе. Знать бы ещё как! Чтобы немного собраться с мыслями, Азирафель налил себе какао, но даже его аромат не принёс обычного умиротворения. Пушистик сидел в вазочке с печеньем и с видимым удовольствием лакомился марципаном. Приглядевшись, Азирафель узнал в нём Хастура и протянул ладонь, приглашая на неё забраться. Но то ли имя действительно определяло характер, то ли этот пушистик изначально не любил нежностей, но он лишь тихонько фыркнул, полностью игнорируя попытки с ним подружиться. Зато из-под вазы с фруктами вылез Пушок и бодро засеменил за своей порцией ласки.

— Я всё усложнил? — спросил Азирафель, когда пушистик разлёгся у него на ладони, подставляя мягкое брюшко. 

Отвечать Пушок не спешил, переворачиваясь с боку на бок вслед за пальцем. 

— И что мне с этим делать?

Пушок не знал или делал вид, что не знает. 

— Я с этим разберусь, — пообещал Азирафель, — и всё станет, как прежде.

Конечно же, он лукавил. Как прежде уже не станет хотя бы потому, что Кроули тоже... как и сам Азирафель.

Однако долго рефлексировать Азирафель не мог себе позволить. Скоро должен был появиться Малфой, который тонко улавливал такие нюансы. Разумеется, он слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы показать, будто что-то заметил, однако образ Тёмного Лорда, взращиваемый Кроули, мог пострадать, и допускать подобное не следовало. Поэтому Азирафель придирчиво оглядел гостиную, чудесным образом делая её соответствующей самому взыскательному вкусу, и позвал Винки, чтобы распорядиться об ужине.

Дверь отворилась, когда Азирафель уселся в кресло и надел очки, собираясь изучить свежий номер «Пророка», где на первой полосе читателей завлекал заголовок: «Чудовище Гримпенской трясины: миф или страшная реальность?». Кажется, Блэк всё-таки обрёл известность, к которой стремился.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Азирафель, — при виде газеты по лицу Малфоя пробежала лёгкая тень раздражения, но он быстро взял себя в руки. — Чудесный вечер.

— Прекраснейший, мистер Малфой. Я взял на себя смелость выбрать вино. Вы мне доверяете?

— Вам доверяет даже мистер Кроули, — улыбнулся Малфой, — а я на вас полностью полагаюсь.

— Вот и прекрасно! — Кроули энергично потёр руки, усаживаясь на диван, где сразу же вальяжно развалился. — Но всё же сначала стоит обсудить дела.

При упоминании дел спина Малфоя стала ещё ровнее, хотя на лице отразилось лишь вежливое любопытство:

— Вы говорили о поведении Драко.

— Именно. Ваш сын, знаете ли, авантюрист, — усмехнулся Кроули. — С какой-то стороны это неплохо, но иногда ему отказывает инстинкт самосохранения.

Малфой побледнел:

— Мой Лорд, я...

— Уделяли недостаточно времени воспитанию сына. Вам что-то мешало?

— Служба вам, мой Лорд. Я думал только о деле.

— Даже когда меня не было рядом?

— Тогда особенно.

— Люциус, я предоставлю вам возможность исправить эту ошибку. Позже, — Кроули холодно улыбнулся. — Но я не всегда окажусь рядом, чтобы о промахах вашего наследника никто не узнал.

Нагнав достаточно страха на Малфоя, Кроули разлил по бокалам «Шатонёф-дю-пап» и поднял бокал:

— За продуктивное сотрудничество! 

Азирафель ободряюще улыбнулся Малфою, поддерживая тост, а Кроули уже было не остановить.

— Люциус, как обстоят дела с экраном? Это будет достойный подарок Хогвартсу от Попечительского совета.

— Я уже оплатил аванс, — оживился Малфой, ступив на привычную почву. — Через неделю можно будет договариваться о доставке и монтаже, но я всё ещё не могу представить, как магглы попадут на территорию Хогвартса. Они же его не видят...

— Предоставьте это мне, — Кроули выглядел довольным. — А какие новости в Министерстве?


	74. Chapter 74

Азирафель любил писать перьями, аккуратно выводя буквы и лишь изредка украшая их завитками. Всё-таки, увеличивая скорость письма, современные ручки портили почерк, а ещё не давали возможности взвешивать слова, подбирая нужные и раздумывая над каждым. Работа с книгой Пророчеств позволяла ему немного отвлечься от неразрешимой пока задачи. Он и Кроули вели себя так, будто ничего не произошло, может быть, только стали чуть предупредительнее. А ещё Азирафель ловил себя на желании быть рядом с Кроули, просто наслаждаясь беседой на самые незначительные темы. Но ведь раньше он именно так и поступал, почему же теперь это требовалось контролировать?

Азирафель потёр виски, чтобы сосредоточится на Пророчестве, которое столь явно указывало на откровение Иоанна Богослова, что пришлось напрячь память и записать это откровение дословно: «Здесь мудрость. Кто имеет ум, тот сочти число зверя, ибо это число человеческое. Число его шестьсот шестьдесят шесть». Азирафель красиво вывел три шестёрки в той самой карточке, где уже записал место появления того-самого-ребёнка, и прикусил губу, сражённый догадкой: Тадфилд, 666. Сердце заколотилось, и Азирафель потянулся к телефонному справочнику, который притащил Кроули, когда обзванивал строительные конторы. Код Тадфилда в справочнике был. Неужели так просто?

— Кроули, у тебя ведь телефон работает?

— А почему бы ему не работать? — мгновенно насторожился Кроули.

— Мало ли, тут всё-таки магия. Да и этих... — как их там? — смартфонов ещё нет.

— Всё работает. Ты ведь видел, как я договаривался о доставке экрана.

— Точно. Видел, — обрадовался Азирафель. — Тогда не мог бы ты набрать этот номер?

Кроули взглянул на листок пергамента, приподнимая бровь:

— По-моему, это Кланфилд, Оксфордшир...

— Почти. Это Тадфилд.

— Знакомое название, — Кроули принялся быстро тыкать пальцем в экран. — Как ты говоришь? Плюс сорок четыре восемнадцать шестьдесят...

— Да, и последние цифры шестьсот шестьдесят шесть.

После пары гудков в трубке раздался бодрый голос:

— Артур Янг у аппарата.

— Янг... — прошептал Азирафель. — Это он!

Кроули прервал звонок, с интересом разглядывая Азирафеля:

— Кто?

— Отец нашего мальчика.

— Какого из?

— Того самого, что мы ищем. Когда ты сможешь туда поехать?

— В Тадфилд?

— Да.

Кроули зажмурился, что-то прикидывая:

— Смотри, завтра суббота, и с утра у нас будет установка экрана, — он прикусил губу. — Значит, часа в три можем выехать.

— Отлично, — обрадовался Азирафель. — Заодно можно заехать в Лондон. Ты помнишь, что обещал мне мороженое?

Кроули медленно кивнул:

— Конечно, помню, но это было до...

— Не так давно, — перебил его Азирафель и улыбнулся. — Это будет мило.

Кроули облизал губы и ещё раз кивнул, подтверждая соглашение. Похоже, у него сбилось дыханье. Как и у Азирафеля. Но, в общем, они неплохо справлялись. А стало быть, не будет ничего страшного в совместной поездке. Да и вообще, если им удавалось непринуждённо вести себя все эти годы, то и...

— Ангел, меня пугает твой взгляд.

— Всё хорошо, дорогой. Всё просто замечательно.

В ответ Кроули лишь пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное и поспешил скрыться в спальне. Только тогда Азирафель сообразил, как это выглядело со стороны, и устыдился. Такие провокации были бы уместны после принятия окончательного решения, но, с другой стороны, он лишь старался вести себя как прежде... Видимо, это — не самый лучший выбор, но вести себя как-то иначе было бы совсем дико. И как? Строжиться на Кроули? Но зачем, если хочется совершенно иного? Как же Азирафель запутался!

Утром, едва успев проснуться, Кроули принялся названивать каким-то идиотам, которые свернули не туда и теперь блуждали в десятке миль от Хогвартса, не находя дороги. Только чудо помогло рабочим добраться до ворот Хогвартса без потерь. Кроули тут же помчался их встречать и руководить установкой экрана, на что, безусловно, стоило взглянуть. К тому же потом была запланирована поездка в Тадфилд, и Азирафель хотел быть поблизости, чтобы не терять зря времени. Рассудив, что уж трёх-то часов хватит абсолютно на всё, он успел выпить пару чашек какао и, наполнив им термос, поспешил на стадион. Издалека Кроули не было видно, зато отлично слышно.

— Твою ж мать! — орал он. — Оно же сейчас...

Пророчить Кроули не стал, наверное, только потому, что увидел Азирафеля. Однако паузой воспользовался один из рабочих, по всей видимости, бригадир:

— Мы работаем по проекту! Вот видите?! Эта конструкция предназначена для крепления...

— Вы ещё соплями приклейте, — сбавил обороты Кроули. — Разве вы не видите, что кронштейн повело?

— Ты бы прекрасно мог устроить всё чудесным образом, — проговорил Азирафель, издалека улыбнувшись бригадиру.

— Ты знаешь, сколько это стоит? — зашипел Кроули. — Пусть отрабатывают!

— Но тут же всё перекосилось, — обратил внимание Азирафель. — Например, вон... и вот...

— А то я не вижу! Я уже устал исправлять их косяки!

— Но, может, они правы? И проект...

— Проект делал я, — снова зашипел Кроули. — И он был идеальным, пока эти идиоты всё не испортили.

Азирафель огляделся, замечая, что на стадионе кроме них никого нет, хотя обычно это было едва ли не самое оживлённое место Хогвартса.

— А где все?

— На отработках!

— Где?

— Я отправил их на отработки, — Кроули до скрежета стиснул зубы. — Ты бы видел, что здесь устроили Уизли! Малфою, правда, я разрешил сделать несколько снимков, чтобы передать их потом Скитер.

— Передать?

— Ну да, — Кроули почесал бровь и задумчиво продолжил: — Хотя в его случае это будет скорее «продать». Но главное, чтобы снимки появились в «Пророке» и с указанием авторства. Это можно будет обыграть.

Кроули вытянул руку, будто бы верстая невидимую газету, и задумчиво прищурился, явно подбирая слова для заголовка. Но что-то пошло не так.

— Твою ж мать! — заорал он. 

В этот же миг пошатнувшаяся конструкция едва не рухнула, и Азирафелю пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы экран, за который Малфой отдал «последнюю трость», не разбился при падении.

— Ваш проект — дерьмо! — разорялся бригадир. — Да чтоб тот, кто его считал...

Конечно же, Кроули его заткнул, и Азирафель не мог его в этом винить! У смертного был выбор, как устанавливать этот проклятый экран. А ещё на его стороне был опыт и свобода воли, а попытка проклинать Кроули вообще ничего не давала. 

— Я подожду тебя в замке, — Азирафель решил, что без него дела на площадке пойдут гораздо лучше.

— Пожалуй, так будет... Да что ж такое-то?! У тебя руки из...

Дослушивать, откуда растут руки рабочего, Азирафель не стал, потому что заметил Дамблдора. Директор благоразумно устроил себе наблюдательный пункт на высоком крыльце замка, разглядывая стройку в некое подобие подзорной трубы.

— Добрый день, — поприветствовал его Азирафель.

— Добрейший, — Дамблдор прятал улыбку в бороде и выглядел чрезвычайно довольным. — Уже уходите?

— Я там оказался немного не у дел.

— Зато ваш друг на своём месте. Когда я разрешал пустить магглов на территорию Хогвартса, я и подумать не мог, насколько это окажется забавным.

— Кроули умеет организовать людей, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Он умеет организовать даже студентов, — Дамблдор подкрутил колёсико своего оптического прибора и присвистнул: — Нет, вы только посмотрите, что делают!

Экран наконец-то перестал раскачиваться, занимая законное место. Казалось, он был здесь всегда.

— Мистера Кроули можно поздравить, — Дамблдор удовлетворённо разгладил бороду. — Надо было всё-таки поспорить.

Он хлопнул палочкой по трубе, отчего та стала не больше напёрстка, и взглянул на Азирафеля. 

— Хорошая сегодня погода, не правда ли?

— Отменная, — согласился Азирафель.

— А раз так, то вы не прогуляетесь со мной до озера? Уж уважьте старика.

Азирафелю было совсем не трудно «уважить».

— С удовольствием.

Для старика у Дамблдора был слишком уверенная поступь и широкий шаг. А ещё довольно проницательный взгляд, заглядывающий прямо в душу. К его чести, Дамблдор не стал интриговать, задав единственный вопрос, который поставил Азирафеля в тупик:

— Скажите, а ваш гость не скучает в обществе змеи? Не самая подходящая компания, если подумать.


	75. Chapter 75

Всё-таки Дамблдор был игроком, и играл он красиво. В любом другом случае Азирафель мог бы с восхищением оценить такой выпад, но сейчас он был слишком занят, решая непростую дилемму об этичности очередного вмешательства в сознание. С одной стороны, это было грубое нарушение принципов общения со смертными, а с другой — Азирафель позволял себе и не такие вольности, да и отсутствие контроля...

— Неподходящая, — осторожно согласился он.

— И про ритуал вы всё знаете, — вздохнул Дамблдор, — и про хоркруксы.

— Знаю, — кивнул Азирафель, не понимая, к чему клонит директор.

— И не торопитесь. Почему? Может быть, вы собираете информацию? Если это так, я готов ответить на ваши вопросы. Разумеется, в пределах моей компетентности.

По-зимнему холодный ветер трепал полы мантии Дамблдора и пробирался под сюртук Азирафеля. Но разговор был слишком важным, чтобы придавать значение комфорту. А ещё стоило попытаться быть откровенным.

— Это будет совершенно другой ритуал, — улыбнулся Азирафель, кивком подтверждая свои слова. — В нашем случае возрождение в новом теле не решит проблему ущербности души.

— Но лишь раскаяние может исцелить душу.

— Оно здесь не поможет, — Азирафель вспомнил последний разговор с Лордом и поморщился. — Чтобы очистить душу раскаянием, нужно осознать чудовищность произошедшего, а он к этому не готов.

— Вы ему хотите помочь?

— Определённо. Но не в этом смысле, — спохватился Азирафель. — К тому же две частицы всё равно потеряны.

— Уже две?

— Да.

— И как вы собираетесь обойти этот нюанс?

— Не только раскаяние исцеляет душу, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Вот как... — Дамблдор легко наклонился и, подняв камешек, бросил в озеро. — А что ещё?

— Вы же сами говорили, — Азирафель, как мог незаметно, слегка поменял направление ветра, — любовь.

— Боюсь, он не знает, что это такое, — Дамблдор тяжело вздохнул. — Это очень печальная история. Мне жаль, что я не заинтересовался им раньше... хотя, когда он приехал в Хогвартс, было уже поздно. Он не только привык обходиться без любви, но и уверился, что она делает человека слабым.

— Печально, да.

— Я опоздал на полвека, но всё-таки собрал воспоминания о нём и о его родителях. Если вам это интересно, то я могу ими с вами поделиться. Вам нужно понимать, с чем вы имеете дело, — Дамблдор впервые на памяти Азирафеля был совершенно серьёзен.

— Интересно.

Стайка уток подплыла к берегу, и Дамблдор, достав из кармана хлеб, начал их подкармливать. На всякий случай Азирафель к ним пригляделся. Ушей не было.

— Скажите, Альбус, а как вы узнали о нашем госте?

— Как? — Дамблдор хитро улыбнулся. — После того как обитатели портретов по какому-то совершенно чудесному совпадению перестали поддерживать любые разговоры о вас и мистере Кроули, я попросил о помощи замковых привидений.

Азирафель едва сдержался, чтобы не хлопнуть себя по лбу. Как они могли забыть об этих сущностях? 

— Я так и знал, что мы что-то упустили.

— Не корите себя. На моей памяти ещё ни один план не был исполнен так, как задумывался изначально. Всегда найдётся что-нибудь этакое, отчего всё пойдёт иначе.

— На моей памяти тоже, — Азирафель поёжился, оглядываясь на стадион.

— Какие ваши годы?! — Дамблдор смахнул с рук крошки. — У вас с мистером Кроули ещё всё впереди.

Наверное, он был прав, потому что думать о том, что может случиться после Армагеддона, было слишком неприятно.

— Давайте вернёмся в замок, — предложил Дамблдор. — Хоть вы и побаловались с ветром, всё равно я что-то продрог. Да и у вас нос совсем красный.

Азирафель с радостью согласился, и до замка они дошли в молчании, которое вполне можно было признать уютным. Прощаясь, Дамблдор протянул руку и улыбнулся:

— Буду рад видеть вас с мистером Кроули сегодня вечером.

Азирафель ответил на рукопожатие и покачал головой:

— Боюсь, что сегодня никак. У нас запланирована поездка в Лондон. Как насчёт завтрашнего вечера?

— Приходите, — радушно кивнул Дамблдор. — Такие дела, как наше, преступно обсуждать в спешке. Жду вас завтра. И удачной поездки!

Азирафель не знал, какие выводы сделал Дамблдор из их беседы, но сам он остался очень доволен. В конце концов, это их мир, которому пойдёт только на пользу, если импульсивного Малфоя уравновесит обстоятельный Дамблдор. А интриговать они оба умели на высший балл, если говорить языком школы.

Кроули появился только через три часа, когда Азирафель почти смирился, что поездку придётся отложить.

— Ангел, ты почему ещё не в машине? — Кроули энергично потёр руки и сделал несколько глотков из бутылки, прилетевшей к нему по первому щелчку.

— Мне кажется, что пить за рулём — дурной тон.

— Кажется! — отмахнулся Кроули. — Я просто греюсь. И всегда могу избавиться от лишнего. О чём вы говорили с милым стариканом?

— О любви, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

Кроули закашлялся, и пришлось похлопать его по спине, как это обычно делали смертные.

— Ничего личного, дорогой.

— Подробностей, конечно, не будет?

— Обязательно будут. У Фортескью.

Кроули выразительно скривился:

— И почему я не удивлён? После какого десерта?

— После третьего.

— Ладно! — легко согласился Кроули. — А теперь в путь.

Кажется, «Бентли» соскучилась по Кроули, или это он соскучился по машине, но по грунтовой дороге без малейшего следа асфальта она промчала не просто быстро, но и очень мягко. Кроули слегка покрутил ручку проигрывателя, делая звук громче, и Азирафель с радостью узнал мелодию:

— Это «Квин»!

— Не прошло и тридцати лет. Ты ускоряешься, ангел.

— Похоже на то.

Азирафель подумал, как двусмысленно это прозвучало, и решил помалкивать. В общем-то, можно же просто слушать музыку и смотреть в окно.

— Осторожно, ёжик!

Кроули недовольно скривил губы и несколько раз выкрутил руль:

— Так лучше?

— Значительно.

Оказывается, за все эти годы Азирафель привык к манере вождения Кроули и теперь даже начал получать удовольствие, когда «Бентли» обгоняла другие машины. Но ему хватало благоразумия не сообщать об этом, потому что мчаться в ночи на огромной скорости в тёмных очках, конечно, можно, но для этого надо сосредоточиться на дороге. А вот если при этом попытаться удивить или произвести впечатление, чем обычно занимался Кроули... будто ему до сих пор было не ясно, что Азирафель не станет относиться к нему иначе. Или всё же было?

В Тадфилд они приехали в полной темноте, но дом Янгов Азирафель отыскал сразу — уж слишком хорошо он запомнил этот адрес. Только сейчас он обнаружил брешь в своём, казалось бы, безупречном плане — полностью сосредоточившись на поиске ребёнка, Азирафель упустил из виду, что делать с его отцом. Да и с самим ребёнком тоже всё было неясно. Как его нейтрализовать?

— Что теперь? — прошептал Кроули, бесшумно подобравшись сзади.

— Будем наблюдать.

— Ты хочешь выкрасть ребёнка? — в шёпоте Кроули послышалось шипенье.

— Зачем?

— Ну, не знаю, — Кроули пожал плечами. — Может, чтобы Армагеддон не случился?

— С ума сошёл? — возмутился Азирафель. — И что мы с ним будем делать? Одного уже воспитали...

— Если этого ребёнка не будет, то исчезнет и проблема. Напрочь! Дельфины, кракен, киты... и даже утки скажут тебе спасибо.

— Мне?! Но за что?

Кроули выразительно взглянул на Азирафеля и искушающе прошептал:

— Нет ребёнка — нет проблемы...

— Нет, нет и нет! Как ты можешь мне такое предлагать?!

— Потому что ты ангел?

— Потому что я — это я!

— Но нам всё равно надо будет это сделать, — зашипел Кроули, — а я просто не смогу.

— Зато я, конечно же, без проблем! — от возмущения у Азирафеля осип голос.

— Но... — Кроули вдруг прижался к Азирафелю, зажимая его рот ладонью: — Тс-с!

Азирафель хотел возмутиться, но вовремя заметил, что Кроули куда-то показывает. Приглядевшись, он понял, что Кроули заметил тень, крадущуюся к дому. Неужели грабители? Но тень была слишком мала...

— Ребёнок, — прошептал Кроули, почти касаясь губами уха Азирафеля, — лет пятнадцать-шестнадцать.

— Брат? Нашему ведь должно быть не больше одиннадцати.

— Возможно. 

Из-за кустов, где они притаились, была отлично видна стена дома, и когда её достигла тень, Азирафелю удалось разглядеть подростка, который пытался влезть в окно, никем не замеченный. Однако его попытка не увенчалась успехом: стоило ему только поскрести окно, в попытке открыть, как в комнате включился свет, и окно отворилось само. 

— И где это ты был, Артур Янг?! Или ты думал, что твоя старая мать не уследит за единственным сыном? Видел бы тебя твой покойный отец!

Азирафель зажмурился. Было совершенно очевидно, что тот-самый-ребёнок не только ещё не появился на свет, но и появится не скоро. Похоже, Кроули рассуждал точно так же. Он едва слышно выругался сквозь стиснутые зубы и прошептал:

— Мальчик не тот.

— Не тот, — согласился Азирафель.


	76. Chapter 76

Можно уже было уходить, но проехать столько миль, чтобы постоять четверть часа под окном, показалось верхом глупости.

— Кроули, ты думаешь, когда у него появится ребёнок, то...

— Конечно, я так думаю! Я видел этого ребёнка! И я видел этого Артура.

— Что?!

— А ты как думал?! В ту ночь мы с ним даже перекинулись парой слов. Он принял меня за доктора. Всё сходится.

— Твою ж мать!

— Ангел?

— Прости, вырвалось ненароком. Получается, нам здесь больше нечего делать?

— Ближайшие лет двадцать точно.

— Но что тогда...

— Поехали в Лондон, ангел? Ещё раз заглянем в Министерство. Мороженое опять-таки...

— Точно! Мороженое, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Мне кажется, в Министерстве мы сейчас ничего не найдём.

— Но попробовать-то стоит? 

Только когда Кроули шагнул в сторону, Азирафель сообразил, насколько близко друг к другу они стояли. Но раз он ничего не заметил, то, вероятно, это уже вошло в привычку, а значит, не стоило ничего менять, чтобы не нарушать хрупкого равновесия. Правда, о том, что эта близость вдруг показалась волнующей, лучше было не думать, чтобы ничего не испортить. Пусть всё происходит естественно. Так сказать, само по себе.

— Кроули, а ты можешь обходиться без сна? — поинтересовался Азирафель, когда они уже подъезжали к Лондону.

— Ангел, а ты можешь обходиться без блинчиков? — Кроули тихо фыркнул.

— О! Так вот как это работает.

— Примерно. Сон — это так же приятно, как и еда.

— Никогда не пробовал, — признался Азирафель.

— И что тебе мешало?

— То одно... то другое...

Признаваться в том, что терять контроль над телом было попросту страшно, Азирафель не торопился. Кроули, разумеется, любил острые ощущения, но сравнивать неподвижное лежание без сознания с черничными блинчиками всё равно было немного чересчур.

— И ты никогда не хотел попробовать?

— Ни разу!

Убеждать его Кроули не стал, просто усмехнулся и сделал музыку погромче, кажется, даже начиная подпевать. Впрочем, в этом Азирафель был не сильно уверен.

Похоже, ходить в Министерство магии по ночам было для этого мира обыденностью. И хотя Азирафель подозревал, что такие места должны охраняться, на практике этого не наблюдалось. Телефонная будка дрогнула, начиная движение, и через несколько минут остановилась в полутёмном холле. Кроули вышел первым и решительно направился к лифтам. Чем ближе он подходил, тем больше факелов вспыхивало, и появилась возможность разглядеть детали убранства.

— Ангел, ты ещё не забыл, для чего мы здесь?

— Осмотреться?

— Почти, — Кроули фыркнул и распахнул позолоченную решётку лифта: — Прошу!

— Только после вас.

Слова были стары как мир, но почему-то сейчас пробудили множество самых разнообразных эмоций, стоило лишь подумать о том, какой смысл вкладывал в них Кроули. Раньше Азирафелю казалось, что никакого, но после близкого знакомства... кстати, слова «близкое знакомство» применительно к Кроули...

— Выходим, ангел!

За всеми рассуждениями Азирафель даже не заметил, до какого этажа они доехали. Впрочем, какая разница, если лифт шёл вниз? В чём-то это даже было символично.

— Ангел, меня пугает твоя задумчивость!

— Всё хорошо, Кроули, — невпопад ответил Азирафель и огляделся: — Крутотенюшка.

Они оказались в центре комнаты с идеально круглыми стенами. Чёрным здесь было почти всё: и гладкий мраморный пол, и кажущийся бесконечно далёким потолок, и многочисленные двери без ручек и табличек, в проёмах между которыми горели свечи. Очень странным синим пламенем, которое, отражаясь в мраморе полированного пола, лишь усиливало тягостное впечатление от этого места.

Кроули закрыл дверь, через которую они вошли, и не успел Азирафель встать в центр этой комнаты, как стены закружились, отчего свет свечей слился в одно огненное кольцо. Наверное, этот эффект должен был заставить затрепетать любого из смертных, оказавшихся здесь, но у Кроули вызвал лишь гримасу неудовольствия.

— Слишком мелькает, правда, ангел?

— Слишком, — подтвердил Азирафель.

По щелчку пальцев Кроули не только остановилось эта безумная карусель, но и одна из дверей замерцала таким же цветом, как и свет свечей.

— Нам сюда!

От яркого искрящегося света Азирафель на мгновение зажмурился, а когда глаза немного привыкли к бесконечным вспышкам, подобным тем, что возникают при игре бриллианта, стало понятно, что они попали в самый большой склад часов. А как ещё назвать место, где взгляд останавливался лишь на циферблатах различных стилей и эпох? Часов здесь было великое множество: большие и маленькие, старинные напольные и современные настенные, они висели между книжных полок и покоились на столах, расставленных вдоль стен, и их неумолимое тиканье наполняло комнату и отдавалось в ушах. Свет же исходил от высокого стеклянного сосуда куполообразной формы, стоявшего в дальнем конце комнаты. Там, в искристом потоке сверкало, как драгоценный камень, крошечное яйцо. Оно медленно всплыло и раскололось, а из него появилась крохотная птичка, стремительно взлетевшая под купол, где была подхвачена воздушными потоками, которые понесли её вниз. Яркие пёрышки птички обвисли и стали мокрыми, а у самого дна сосуда она вновь исчезла в яйце.

— Ты что-нибудь понимаешь? — ядовито поинтересовался Кроули.

— Похоже, здесь играют со временем.

— Вот-вот... играли и доигрались, а нам с тобой разбираться!

— Может, это всё-таки часть плана? — осторожно предположил Азирафель.

— Угу... того самого, Непостижимого, — Кроули скептически поморщился. — Прости, ангел, но как по мне, это слишком похоже на косяк.

— Но они не могли же просто так экспериментировать? Не подумав.

— Ангел, они смертные. Они в основном только этим и занимаются. Не подумав... когда им думать-то? У них же такой короткий век! Вот и пытаются продлить. Или отсрочить неизбежное. Или пережить что-то второй раз.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы исправить. И к этому добавим эффект от временных парадоксов, и тогда наше появление здесь — всего лишь вопрос времени, — Кроули медленно снял очки и взглянул на Азирафеля. — А потом могут появиться и Хастур с Лигуром, и ваш Михаил... м-да... даже звучит отвратительно.

Звучало действительно не очень, но Кроули вообще любил сгущать краски, явно рассчитывая, что его переубедят. Обычно этим как раз занимался Азирафель.

— Но ведь столько лет ничего не происходило...

— Пф-ф! А ты не думаешь, что это первый эксперимент? Нет, ангел! Нам определённо стоит добраться до лабораторных журналов и всё пресечь.

— Как пресечь?!

— Решительно! И взять с Малфоя Обет, что он не просто остановит эксперимент, но и уничтожит все наработки. Эти их хроновороты — зло! Думаешь, возможность исправить ошибку — благо? А вот хер! Прости, ангел, вырвалось! Эта возможность позволяет не думать, не взвешивать... зачем, если можно покрутить колёсико и поступить иначе?! Опять не получилось? Снова крутим.

Кроули, хоть и любил свободу, был фаталистом. Как ему при этом удавалось сохранять оптимизм, Азирафелю оставалось лишь гадать, но сейчас его точно стоило отвлечь на что-то стоящее.

— Кроули, нам пора возвращаться.

— Почему? Мы же...

— Всё выяснили. Маги умеют поворачивать время вспять, возвращаясь в прошлое, и наверняка пытались провернуть этот фокус с будущим... но что-то пошло не так.

— Определённо, не так! — согласился Кроули. — Ладно, давай возвращаться.

— Как «возвращаться»?! А мороженое?

Кроули обречённо вздохнул:

— Да помню я, помню... это была фигура речи.

Резонно рассудив, что в столь ранний час, да ещё в выходной день кафе-мороженое работать не будет, Азирафель предложил покормить уток в Сент-Джеймсском парке. Кроули скривил губы, но безропотно завёл машину и дождался, пока Азирафель усядется, чтобы неторопливо тронуться с места.

Утки встретили кормильцев как родных и принялись бодро нырять за хлебными корками. На всякий случай Азирафель их пересчитывал, помня о «шуточках» Кроули. Но, кажется, тот сейчас был слишком расстроен, чтобы думать о чём-то ещё, кроме злосчастных хроноворотов.

Когда, наконец, утро вступило в законные права, и парк начал наполняться людьми, Азирафель напомнил Кроули о мороженом. Почему-то показалось, что тот предложит купить пару порций у толстого торговца, который уже успел прикатить свой прилавок-холодильник, но Кроули энергично кивнул и первым поспешил к выходу. Азирафель уже собирался удивиться, но всё разъяснилось очень легко:

— Ангел, а ты помнишь, что обещал рассказать мне о Дамблдоре и вашем разговоре?

— Помню, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Это был разговор о любви.


	77. Chapter 77

Фортескью умел расположить к себе с первого взгляда. Он так радушно улыбался, что хотелось не просто отведать все сорта его «уникального мороженого», но и забронировать столик лет на пятьдесят, чтобы регулярно радовать себя десертами. И это Азирафель ещё не вкусил «Ежевичный рай» и «Вишнёвое наслаждение».

Кроули кисло поморщился, глядя на карту десертов, и сообщил, что закажет себе пломбир с вафельной и шоколадной крошкой. Азирафель уже успел порадоваться, что тот наконец-то решил приобщиться к прекрасному, но, когда Фортескью подошёл принять заказ, Кроули усмехнулся и попросил коньяк. Десять шотов.

— Дорогой, это не слишком много? — заволновался Азирафель.

— В самый раз! — Кроули широко улыбнулся. — Мне кажется, что мы здесь надолго.

— Но ты же помнишь, что тебе потом нужно будет отвезти нас обратно?

— Разумеется, ангел. Или ты мне не доверяешь?

Такая постановка вопроса совсем не нравилась Азирафелю, поэтому он решил сменить тему:

— Как ты думаешь, а у здешних уток есть уши?

Кроули внимательно оглядел свой пустой бокал, потом перевёл изучающий взгляд на Азирафеля, спустив очки на кончик носа, чтобы лучше видеть:

— И чем продиктован такой интерес к живой природе?

— Ты меня не понял, Кроули, — Азирафель понизил голос до проникновенного шёпота. — Я полагаю, что Дамблдора здесь слишком хорошо знают, и если мы не предпримем кое-какие меры, то рискуем привлечь чрезмерное внимание к нашему разговору.

— А-а! — просиял Кроули. — Ты о конспирации!

— Вот именно, но только не произноси это слово так громко. И вообще больше улыбайся, чтобы не привлекать внимания.

— Знаешь, ангел, если я начну улыбаться, как ты, то внимание нашему столику гарантировано.

— Ну, хорошо, хорошо... так улыбаться точно не надо. Но для конспирации предлагаю называть Дамблдора условным именем.

Кроули даже подался вперёд, азартно выдыхая:

— Точно! Иллюзионист.

Азирафель, собиравшийся предложить скромное «мистер Шмель», немного опешил:

— Почему?

— Слово красивое! — Кроули стукнул ложечкой по пустому бокалу, слегка подражая Дамблдору, и, довольный собой, продолжил: — Он давал тебе советы?

— Кто?

— Наш Иллюзионист. Давал, да? Что-то вроде: «Я сам через это прошёл, вам будет лучше без него...»?

Ответить помешал Фортескью с «Ежевичным раем». Азирафель придирчиво оглядел айсберг мороженого с кусочками свежих ягод, затейливо политый соусом нежно-розового цвета, и подхватил ложечкой маленький кусочек.

— М-м... божественно...

— Не отвлекайся, ангел, у нас, между прочим, серьёзный разговор.

— Серьёзный, ага, — согласился Азирафель и, старательно облизав ложечку, отправил в рот второй кусочек. — А теперь я расскажу тебе про любовь.

Кроули налил коньяк в бокал для воды и выпил залпом почти треть бутылки. После этого он выдохнул и уставился на рот Азирафеля:

— Ангел... ну почему ты такой ангел?!

Азирафель на всякий случай проанализировал своё поведение, но не углядел в нём никаких провокаций. Они и раньше вместе посещали рестораны, где Азирафель лакомился какими-нибудь деликатесами, а Кроули пропускал стаканчик-другой виски.

— Тебя что-то смущает, дорогой?

— Нет, ангел, продолжай в том же духе, и я поверю, что ты даже не думаешь меня искусить.

— Но я и правда... 

Азирафель случайно вспомнил сцену из дамского романа, где одна кокетка поедала взбитые сливки, пытаясь соблазнить офицера... но ведь Кроули никогда... или наоборот...

— Ты думал, что я намеренно? 

Кроули покачал головой:

— Не бери в голову, ангел. Это я непозволительно расслабился. А ты никогда... Что ты хотел сказать про любовь?

— Это про нашего Иллюзиониста, — шёпотом продолжил Азирафель.

— Он предложил тебе...

— Нет, нет и нет! — перебил Азирафель. — Он знает один секрет.

— И собирался тебе его продать?

— Нет, — Азирафель запоздало сообразил, что конспиративное прозвище Лорду они так и не придумали. — Этот секрет касается нашего гостя. С особыми потребностями и ограниченными возможностями.

— Кого? — даже сквозь тёмные стёкла очков было видно, как сильно округлились глаза Кроули. — Звучит так, словно мы приютили инвалида-извращенца.

— У него ещё есть палочка, большая змея и фамильный портрет, — намекнул Азирафель, заговорщически подмигивая.

— А-а, ты об этом госте, — наконец догадался Кроули. — Просто никак не мог увязать его секрет с нашим Иллюзионистом. Или ты не о том секрете?

Азирафель был готов сдаться:

— Я понял, разговаривать на такие темы в местах, где у уток есть уши, не самая лучшая идея.

— Ты тоже не подумал о маленьком чуде? — улыбнулся Кроули. — Здесь же никто за этим не следит.

Азирафель вздохнул и щёлкнул пальцами, исключая любую возможность кому-то их подслушать.

— В общем, Дамблдор знает о том, что мы скрываем Лорда со змеёй в твоих комнатах.

— И как он к этому относится?

— Очень настороженно... и он предложил обменяться информацией.

— Пф-ф! Что он может нам предложить из того, что мы ещё не узнали?!

— Мне кажется, что у него есть досье на нашего Лорда.

— И зачем оно нам?

— Ну как же?! Чтобы не повторить ошибок. А ещё мне очень интересно посмотреть, каким он был до раскола души. А ещё...

— Достаточно, ангел. Ты договорился с Дамблдором о встрече?

— Да. Сегодня вечером.

— А при чём здесь любовь?

—А как ещё можно исцелить израненную душу?! 

Азирафеля немного взволновал разговор, и для успокоения он с удовольствием занялся десертом, решив, что будет вести себя как прежде, хотя бы в силу привычки. К тому же мороженое было просто невероятно вкусным, а взгляд Кроули — откровенно восхищённым. А ещё Азирафель понял, что не может определить, что из этого нравится ему больше всего.

— Мистер Фортескью, принесите, пожалуйста, «Вишнёвое наслаждение» и добавьте маленький шарик миндаля в горьком шоколаде.

— О, мистер Азирафель понимает, о чём просит! Я вам ещё положу шарик дынно-лимонного шербета.

Кроули прикрыл глаза ладонью и сделал вид, что его происходящее ничуть не интересует. Ну да, ну да... В общем, посещение кафе можно было считать успешным и весьма и весьма приятным.

— Ангел, может быть, ты объяснишь, зачем тебе понадобилось обнимать Фортескью? — Кроули резко крутанул руль, объезжая какую-то кочку.

— Осторожнее, дорогой, и не надо так гнать, — Азирафелю пришлось схватиться за ручку, чтобы ни обо что не стукнуться. — Он приятный человек, к тому же он подарил мне карточку постоянного клиента.

— Я тебе мог подарить десяток таких, — пробурчал Кроули. — И даже ещё больше.

— Знаю, дорогой, и поэтому... — Азирафель вовремя прикусил язык, не давая сорваться неуместному сейчас признанию.

— «Поэтому» что?

— Следи за дорогой, Кроули.

— А что я, по-твоему, делаю?

Обратная дорога показалась Азирафелю гораздо короче. Может быть, потому что они не искали Тадфилд и ехали днём. А ещё некоторые песни стали повторяться, и Азирафель начал подпевать мистеру Меркьюри — называть этого гения по имени даже про себя у Азирафеля не повернулся бы язык.

В замке первым, кого они встретили, оказался Филч. Завхоз принялся жаловаться на «несносных детей» и мечтать о наказании розгами, как в старые времена. Азирафель даже немного заволновался — не разругался ли бедолага со Спраут, но Кроули быстро расставил все точки:

— Аргус, что с вашим артритом?

— Побаливает. Особенно на погоду.

— А в Зале Славы чей кубок стоит в третьем ряду шестым слева?

— Ну... Монтегю?

— Знаете, Сириус, вы окончательно потеряли осторожность! — заявил Кроули.

— Но... никто так не станет меня заваливать, — с вызовом зашипел «Филч».

— Вы были неубедительны! А ещё забывали хромать. И ваш прототип знать не знает слова «сингулярность». И «амплитуда», кстати, тоже.

— Сдаюсь! — «Филч» поднял руки, но тут же довольно оскалился: — Я только что начислил два балла Гриффиндору, и видели бы вы лица близнецов Уизли.

— Крайне неосмотрительный поступок.

— Да бросьте! Оно того стоило.

— Пожалуй, мне стоит подумать над вашей изоляцией.

Азирафель понял, что Кроули не шутит. Понял это и Блэк, который мгновенно переменился в лице и уже совершенно серьёзно продолжил:

— Обещаю. Только ночью и только на верхних этажах.

— И заведите себе уже кошку!

— Обязательно! Гарри кошку тоже хотел.

Всё-таки с Блэком вполне можно было договориться. Когда он этого хотел.


	78. Chapter 78

В кабинете Дамблдора пахло ванилью, кардамоном, мятой и шоколадом. Интересное сочетание, если подумать. Азирафель с интересом разглядывал каменную чашу, про которую слышал только от Кроули. Кажется, она поэтично называлась Омутом Памяти.

— Добрый вечер, господа. Как прошла ваша поездка? 

Дамблдор принимал гостей с размахом. Помимо десертов на стол он выставил коньяк и самые изысканные закуски, среди которых Азирафель приметил суши. Всё говорило о том, что к угощению явно приложила свою изящную ручку Винки. А ещё — что Дамблдор готовился и собирается вести переговоры по всем правилам дипломатического искусства. Что не могло не радовать. Договариваться Азирафель любил, предпочитая этот способ всем остальным. 

— Отлично. Мистер Фортескью знает толк в десертах.

— О! Вы пробовали его фруктовый шербет? Мне больше всего нравится землянично-сливовый.

— Необычное сочетание, — одобрил Азирафель. — А как вам вишнёвое мороженое?

— Выше всяких похвал.

Кроули скривился и внёс свою лепту в восхваление Фортескью:

— Коньяк у него демонически прекрасен.

Теперь, когда все условности были соблюдены, повисла пауза, которую поспешил заполнить Дамблдор:

— Мистер Кроули, пока вы были заняты установкой этого... как его там?

— Монитора, — подсказал Азирафель.

— Именно, мо-ни-то-ра, — Дамблдор обрадовался новому слову, как ребёнок. — Так вот, в это время мы с мистером Азирафелем кормили уток и пришли к однозначному выводу, что наши цели не противоречат друг другу.

— Я слышал об этом, — кивнул Кроули.

— Ничуть не сомневался, — улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Так вот, после того как я обнаружил хоркрукс Тома, вернее то, что от него осталось...

— Тома? — удивился Азирафель.

— Да. Тома Риддла. Это его имя. Иногда очень полезно быть учителем, хотя, конечно, Том — моя самая большая неудача. Он не понравился мне с момента нашего знакомства, и дальше я не искал с ним контакт. Даже когда понял, что мальчик одарён способностями сверх всякой меры и обладает не только незаурядным умом, но и твёрдым характером. А ещё сильной волей.

— Вы его восхваляете, — усмехнулся Кроули.

— Я лишь отдаю ему должное... и мне страшно представить, в кого он себя превратил. Ведь ничто не проходит бесследно. Особенно раскол души.

— Вы правы, — вздохнул Азирафель. — Сейчас он в прискорбном состоянии, но мы собираемся это исправить.

— Вы делали такое прежде? — оживился Дамблдор.

Азирафель уже собирался признаться, что ни разу, но Кроули его опередил:

— Разумеется.

Дамблдор потрясённо покачал головой:

— Вы всё больше и больше меня восхищаете. И каков был результат?

— Превосходил ожидания, — Кроули налил себе коньяк и отсалютовал бокалом. — Разумеется, процесс требует особой подготовки.

— Я понимаю, — кивнул Дамблдор, — и готов помочь. Чем смогу.

Кроули сделал глоток и мечтательно улыбнулся: 

— Вы обещали поделиться досье нашего... гм-м... гостя.

— Да, конечно, — Дамблдор показал на каменную чашу и хитро улыбнулся: — Полагаю, вам знакома эта вещь.

— Знакома, — ничуть не смутился Кроули. — Очень комфортный путеводитель по воспоминаниям.

Дамблдор так откровенно восхищался нахальством Кроули, что Азирафель испытал укол чего-то смутно похожего на ревность.

— Давайте перейдём к делу, — предложил он. — Не затягивая процесс.

— О! Мистер Азирафель, несомненно, человек дела, — заулыбался Дамблдор и, прикоснувшись палочкой к виску, вытянул оттуда серебристую дымку, которую стряхнул в воду Омута Памяти. — Это моё воспоминание о первой встрече с Томом. Мне кажется, стоит начать именно с него.

Вода в чаше на миг словно вскипела, а потом успокоилась и начала искриться. Дамблдор подошёл к ней, широким жестом приглашая присоединиться. Азирафель с интересом взглянул на Кроули, который моментально оказался рядом с директором и изящно погрузил лицо в воду. Он себе представлял процесс немного иначе, но так тоже было интересно.

Опыт, действительно, оказался необычным. Когда Азирафель путешествовал по воспоминаниям Кроули или показывал ему свои, это получалось гораздо интимнее, наверное, из-за близкого контакта... или из-за того, что они испытывали друг к другу определённые чувства... Азирафель постарался выровнять сбившееся дыханье и отвлечься на маленького мальчика, выросшего в государственном приюте. Получилось отлично, и совсем скоро Азирафелю удалось понять, что же пошло не так, и почему первый контакт ребёнка, осознавшего себя колдуном, с миром магии закончился провалом. А ведь Дамблдор хотел, как лучше...

— Как вы поняли, господа, — светским тоном продолжил директор, — я совершил чудовищную ошибку, не оценив потенциал ребёнка и дав волю своим чувствам, на что не имел права.

— Разве бывают права на чувства? — Кроули прикусил губу и словно невзначай взглянул на Азирафеля.

— Конечно, нет, — вздохнул Дамблдор. — Но чувства не должны мешать работе. Мне стоило подать в отставку сразу же, когда я это понял. Но человек слаб... поэтому я был бы очень благодарен, если бы вы позволили мне исправить эти ошибки.

Кроули взглянул на Азирафеля, интересуясь его мнением, и стоило едва заметно прикрыть глаза, как он заговорил:

— У вас будет возможность всё изменить, Альбус. И если захотите, то можете принять участие в ритуале.

Конечно же, Дамблдор хотел! Да и кто бы на его месте отказался от возможности увидеть что-то новое и лично убедиться, что угроза исчезла?! Он не только подтвердил, что желает участвовать, но и предложил помощь по подготовке, а потом открыл сейф за одним из портретов, откуда достал ещё несколько флаконов с воспоминаниями. После такого Азирафель уже не сомневался, что у них всё получится, хотя и испытывал некоторую неловкость за то, что они с Кроули даже не намекнули о грядущих изменениях в Министерстве. Но, с другой стороны, разве мало у Дамблдора было своих секретов? В конце концов, они пока договорились лишь по одному вопросу.

Вечер воспоминаний закончился приятным ужином, который можно было продолжить и у себя, как предлагал Кроули, но у Азирафеля было дело. Он не мог оставить в неведении Барти. Если за комнатами Кроули наблюдают привидения, то они вполне могут доложить Дамблдору о посетителе Лорда. Не то чтобы с этим было невозможно справиться, но множить проблемы Азирафель не любил.

Разговаривать в комнатах Барти было неразумно, поэтому Азирафель попросил Винки отнести ему записку с приглашением в библиотеку. Подумав, он приписал «Срочно!» и для верности трижды подчеркнул. Барти примчался меньше чем через пять минут.

— Что-то случилось? — начал он с порога, с подозрением оглядывая кабинет.

— Кое-что, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Будет лучше, если вы об этом узнаете. Какао?

Барти кивнул и протянул руку, намекая на обратное превращение. Азирафелю нравилось возвращать ему облик. А ещё нравилась его похожесть на Кроули — пусть они и не были родственниками, это никак не влияло на эстетическое удовольствие. Да, в общем-то, противоречивая натура Барти тоже вызывала целую гамму чувств, самым ярким из которых было желание помочь и вытащить со дна той пропасти, куда бедолага сам себя загнал. Это-то Азирафель мог, в отличие от... думать о спасении Кроули было больно, да и не было никаких идей, если честно.

Барти тихо вздохнул и зажмурился, принимая никем не учтённую благодать, а потом улыбнулся:

— Как вы это делаете?

— Что именно?

— Не знаю... но рядом с вами на самом деле даже дышать легче. Не зря ваш друг называет вас ангелом. Вам подходит.

Собственный комплимент заставил Барти смутиться, и он замолчал, пытаясь разглядеть дно у чашки. Азирафель сделал вид, что не произошло ничего необычного, и улыбнулся:

— Я заказал вам вишнёвый штрудель, будете?

— Да. Вы мне расскажете, что случилось?

— Конечно, именно за этим я вас и позвал.

Азирафель рассказал о том, что комнату Лорда посещает привидение, и посоветовал быть осторожнее. Потому что Дамблдор теперь знает о госте.

— Знает и ничего не делает?

— Он согласен на ритуал.

Лицо Барти вытянулось:

— Но как?! Как вы это сделали?! 

Азирафель улыбнулся и немного слукавил:

— Чудом.


	79. Chapter 79

Подготовка ко второму состязанию Турнира подходила к концу, и Кроули почти перестал появляться в их комнатах. Он встречался то со Скитер, то с Малфоем, то уходил на собрания своего «Клуба рыцарей плаща и кинжала», как он теперь называл бывших Пожирателей Смерти, которые хоть и не присягали ему на верность, но безоговорочно считали своим предводителем. Конечно же, Кроули почти не спал, что не мешало ему выглядеть бодрым и энергичным. Иногда он делился с Азирафелем некоторыми деталями.

— Ангел, а ты знал, что можно нацепить камеру каждому чемпиону на лоб и не гонять в озеро репортёров? 

Разумеется, Азирафель не знал. Если честно, то он вообще не представлял себе всех этих штуковин, которыми так лихо оперировал Кроули.

— Да что ты говоришь?! Конечно, это очень хорошо... даже не сомневаюсь, что это придумал ты.

— Скитер, — по лицу Кроули пробежала тень, — но я заставил эти чёртовы камеры не только работать под водой, но и передавать изображение на экран. Заодно и жабросли протестировали.

— Ты загнал в озеро Поттера?!

— Нет. Уизли, на отработке.

— Но, дорогой, там же холодно!

Кроули тяжело вздохнул и заговорил медленно, словно объяснял ребёнку самые простые вещи:

— Ангел, это же братья Уизли. Им не было холодно. К тому же они сами изъявили желание... Кстати, озёрные жители собрались жаловаться Дамблдору и министру.

— Что они там натворили?

— Угостили русалку канареечными помадками.

— И что? Она обросла перьями?

— Вот видишь, ангел! Тебе тоже нельзя быть педагогом.

— Почему это?

— Потому что настоящего педагога должно было заинтересовать совсем не это!

Наверное, Кроули был прав, и настоящий профессор быстро объяснил бы своим подопечным, почему так делать не стоит, но Азирафеля несколько смутило дополнение «тоже». Да и вообще, русалка в перьях, должно быть, представляла собой презабавное зрелище — вспомнить хотя бы Спраут.

— Допустим, что я не педагог, но что с перьями?

— Что-что... братьям Уизли лучше не купаться в Чёрном озере.

— А остальным?

— А это как раз-таки Дамблдор уладил. Ничего сложного.

— Думаешь?

— Уверен.

— А что с братьями?

— Скажем так, мне удалось убедить Дамблдора, что лучших комментаторов тура не найти. И он, хоть и был недоволен, но согласился. Кстати, ты, случайно, не знаешь, что это за странные звуки раздаются по ночам? Все о них говорят, а я как-то не слышал.

— Ещё бы! Тебя ведь постоянно нет. А стук есть.

— И что это за стук? Может, Пивз?

— Нет, он поклялся Дамблдору, что ни при чём. А стук странный... словно кто-то играет на барабане. Знаешь, такие африканские типа джембе или бонго?

— Откуда мне знать, ангел? Барабан и барабан.

— Да нет же, там именно звук отличается, потому что играют без палочек. Просто бьют ладонями.

— Но это точно не Уизли! Они мне поклялись, — Кроули снял очки и задумчиво повертел их. — Неужели всё-таки Малфой?

— Он не мог, — вступился Азирафель. — Это совершенно не в его духе.

— Ну да, он же только чужие машины разбивает... вместе с Поттером, кстати. Того тоже нельзя исключать... и Криви этого... вот чёрт! — Кроули надел очки. — Полный замок малолетних идиотов, и ещё куча гостей.

— Тебе-то что за забота? Я понимаю, если бы тебе мешали спать, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Я пообещал Дамблдору найти засранца. А у меня совершенно нет времени — может быть, ты займёшься? Тебе ведь не трудно?

— Не трудно, — с Кроули было сложно не согласиться. — Я постараюсь.

Кроули просиял и уже раскинул руки, словно собираясь обнять Азирафеля, но в последний момент замялся и изобразил, что просто потягивается.

— Ты это... спасибо, в общем. А то у меня реально совсем нет на это времени. Сегодня педсовет, а потом мы встречаемся со Скитер, чтобы подобрать музыку, ну и дописать сценарий. А с утра уроки. 

Вид смутившегося Кроули умилил Азирафеля настолько, что он мог сейчас согласиться и на что-то большее, чего наверняка делать не стоило. Хотя удержаться и не погладить Кроули по руке было просто невозможно.

— Не бери в голову, дорогой. Я это сделаю.

Выражение лица Кроули было бесценно, и на педсовет Азирафель отправился в самом прекрасном настроении.

***

Дамблдор ударил молоточком в гонг, напомнив Азирафелю Кроули с ложечкой у Фортескью, и собрание началось. 

— Итак, коллеги, уже в эту субботу нас ждёт второй тур состязаний. Подготовкой занимается мистер Кроули, мы ему всецело доверяем, а потому давайте сразу перейдём к обсуждению насущных проблем, — Дамблдор оглядел всех поверх стёкол очков и, не встретив возражений, продолжил: — Роланда, вы что-то хотели сказать.

— Да, хотела, — Хуч поднялась со своего места и хлопнула ладонями по директорскому столу, привлекая внимание. — Доколе будет продолжаться это безобразие?

— Вы сейчас о каком именно, дорогая? — ехидно улыбнулась Макгонагалл. — Об отлучках некоторых профессоров из замка в своё дежурство?

— Разумеется, нет, Минерва, — Хуч вернула ей улыбку. — Я о ночных стуках. Этот... — она запнулась, с трудом подбирая слово и явно пытаясь удержаться в рамках приличий, — идиот мешает нормальному отдыху! Я не высыпаюсь!

— Даже не знаю, что вам посоветовать, дорогая. — Макгонагалл, не переставая улыбаться, развела руками. — Может быть, стоит ложиться вовремя и использовать беруши? Знаете, у магглов есть такие специальные затычки для ушей? Хотя, конечно, кто вспомнит о таких мелочах под утро?..

— Не стоит завидовать, милочка, — сдаваться Хуч точно не собиралась. — Когда вы бегали в Хогсмид, коллеги были к вам гораздо добрее. В каком году это было?

Чувствуя надвигающуюся грозу, Дамблдор попытался вмешаться:

— Минерва, Роланда, давайте говорить по существу.

— По существу?! Альбус, вопрос с моими увольнительными так и повис в воздухе! — Хуч возмущённо уставилась на директора.

— Не похоже, чтобы вас это останавливало, — подлила масла в огонь Макгонагалл.

Азирафель чувствовал ответственность за своё крыло оппозиции, поэтому поспешил остудить пыл:

— Милые леди, я как раз занимаюсь поисками нарушителя ночного покоя, и смею вас уверить, что безобразия прекратятся. Не стоит шуметь. Берите пример с нашей дорогой Помоны.

Пример оказался не самый удачный, потому что Спраут, обычно любившая пылко подискутировать, а сегодня непривычно тихая, просто спала. Рядом дремал Филч. Снейп, оказавшийся с ним рядом, попытался незаметно толкнуть завхоза в бок, но эта манипуляция не осталась без внимания.

— Нет, вы только посмотрите на этих голубков! — оживилась Хуч. — И Снейп туда же! И вот за кого ты после этого, Северус?

— За мир, — скривился тот.

— Конечно, тебе ведь не нужны отгулы! Ты даже не знаешь, что такое личная жизнь!

— Я бы попросил... — Снейп некрасиво покраснел, и если бы взглядом можно было высекать искры, стол Дамблдора уже горел бы.

— У Северуса есть личная жизнь, — вмешалась Трелони. — С Филчем.

В ответ Макгонагалл устало махнула рукой:

— Ваши фантазии, Сибилла, конечно, интересны. Любителям специфической литературы.

— Порнографии, — любезно подсказал Флитвик.

— Имен-н-но! Спасибо, Филиус, — Макгонагалл одарила его улыбкой, — Но сейчас речь не об этом, а о порядке. Что станет с Хогвартсом, если профессора начнут нарушать вековые устои?

— Полагаю, так выглядит прогресс! — терпения Кроули надолго не хватило. — Можно сколько угодно отрицать, что профессора живые люди, но ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт. Можно ханжески высмеивать естественные желания, но опять-таки ничего, кроме злости и непонимания, это не вызовет. Пора бы уже перестать делать из личной жизни какое-то пугало. 

Спорить с Кроули не решился никто, зато Хуч вдруг бросилась ему на шею:

— Дайте, я вас расцелую, дорогой! Давно бы так.

Макгонагалл лишь поджала губы и выразительно взглянула на Азирафеля, призывая его в союзники. Расстраивать её не хотелось, но Кроули был совершенно прав. Хотя Хуч и немного перестаралась с проявлениями благодарности. Сгладил неловкость Дамблдор, светским тоном поинтересовавшийся:

— Вы говорите о любви, мистер Кроули?

— Разумеется, Альбус. Хотя, конечно, я в ней не слишком разбираюсь.

Азирафель мог бы с этим поспорить, но не стал, потому что и сам оказался не очень сведущим в столь тонкой материи.


	80. Chapter 80

Коридоры Хогвартса навевали на Азирафеля смутное чувство тревоги — то ли из-за мерцающего света факелов, от которого за последний век он уже успел отвыкнуть, то ли из-за гулкого эха шагов, заставляющего прислушиваться и быть готовым, что кто-то подойдёт сзади. Впрочем, это-то как раз случалось часто: вот прямо сейчас Азирафеля догнал Снейп и пошёл рядом, будто они не договорили. На всякий случай Азирафель припомнил всё, что обсуждалось на собрании, но так и не смог угадать, чем сумел задеть «коллегу». А раз так, то лучше было спросить.

— Северус, вы что-то хотели?

— Поговорить, — кивнул тот и снова замолчал.

Очевидно, его дело не стоило обсуждать в коридоре, где, как уже удалось убедиться, у стен были уши.

— Вам удобнее у меня в комнатах или в библиотеке?

Снейп ненадолго задумался и решил:

— В библиотеке.

Азирафель с грустью подумал о заказанных Винки рулетиках из утиной грудки в сырно-брусничном соусе, фаршированных грибами, но вовремя вспомнил, что стол можно сервировать и в рабочем кабинете, поэтому настроение снова улучшилось. Тем более что Винки явно за ним следила, потому что появилась прежде, чем он успел закрыть за собой дверь.

— Хозяин пригласит гостя на ужин? — пропищала леди-эльф, шаркнув ножкой.

— Да, конечно. Мы будем в кабинете. Вы же, Северус, не против разделить со мной трапезу?

Снейп был, определённо, не против. Может, он и считался аскетом, но Азирафель был глубоко убеждён, что вынужденно. Да и иным развлечениям он не особо противился, если вспомнить хотя бы гавот. Таким темпераментом можно было гордиться. А вот со столовыми приборами Снейп обращался с некоторым напряжением — он словно пересчитывал зубцы на вилках, опасаясь досадного промаха. Всё-таки уверенности в себе ему явно не доставало.

— Вина?

— Не откажусь.

Похоже, он собирался сообщить что-то действительно важное. Азирафель разлил по бокалам вино и незаметно поделился со Снейпом благодатью, отчего тот немного расслабился и даже попытался улыбнуться. А как ещё расценить дрогнувшие уголки губ и на мгновение потеплевший взгляд? Азирафель заговорил об обнаруженном недавно трактате о ядах, чтобы Снейп почувствовал себя лучше. Тот оживился и сразу же раскритиковал автора, указав на его неточности, которые могут стоить начинающему отравителю жизни.

— Похоже, вы знакомы с предметом не понаслышке? — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— В молодости каких только глупостей не натворишь, — уклончиво отмахнулся Снейп и заговорил, наконец, о том, что его волновало. — Скажите, вы уже вышли на его след?

— Простите?

— Ну, в смысле, вы же догадались, кто этот идиот?

Выражение лица Снейпа не оставляло простора для фантазии. 

— Блэк?

— Ну, конечно! По-моему, все уже знают и только из вежливости...

— Северус, о том, что Сириус в замке, знаем только мы.

— А так же мистер Кроули, Поттер и... — он на мгновение замялся, — мистер Малфой.

— Вы сообщили ему об этом, — догадался Азирафель.

— Я не мог иначе. Блэк — родственник его супруги и... — Снейп прикусил губу. — Лю... Малфой всё равно не мог отправить его к дементорам.

— Но мог выпроводить из замка.

— У него есть дом! — возмутился Снейп. — Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему он не там... хотя, наверное, просто там не так весело.

— Очевидно, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Ну да, этот идиот никак не может повзрослеть. В юности мы вместе учились и не очень ладили, но это не повод, чтобы продолжать...

— Что именно?

— Он меня преследует.

— И вы не можете с этим справиться? — Азирафелю, и правда, было интересно. — Я ведь видел вашу дуэль... он, конечно, сильный противник, но не сильнее вас, Северус.

— Не в этом дело! Просто... я бы понимал, если бы я был хотя бы в его вкусе. Это оскорбительно, наконец!

— Попробуйте стейк из форели. В белом соусе Винки готовит его просто изумительно.

— Что? — Снейп уставился на Азирафеля, будто тот заговорил на редком шумерском наречии.

— Угощайтесь, дорогой.

Снейп решительно подвинул себе тарелку с рыбой и принялся кромсать её, как старого врага. Наконец, когда удалось немного успокоиться, он отправил в рот маленький кусочек и, тщательно прожевав, продолжил:

— Он не перестанет стучать, пока я не соглашусь с ним «встречаться». Мне кажется, это всё, что стоит знать о Блэке. Он идиот!

— А почему именно барабан? — Азирафель обильно полил утку соусом и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь изысканным вкусом.

— Не знаю, — опешил Снейп. — Может быть, потому что он недавно нашёл его в Выручай-комнате? И вот все эти звуки... он говорит, что так стучит его сердце.

— Да он романтик, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — А вы?

— А я не собираюсь идти у него на поводу!

— И в то же время вы его не выдали на педсовете.

— Лично я просто перерос старую вражду. И оттого, что его отдадут дементорам, я не получу никакой награды.

— Даже орден за поимку преступника?

— Как я уже говорил, Блэк родственник супруги моего... старого друга...

— Но в прошлом году вас это не остановило.

— Тогда я винил его в смерти Поттеров, — Снейп покраснел. — Он оказался невиновен, и отправлять его на казнь...

— Жалко, — подсказал Азирафель.

— Не то чтобы очень, но согласитесь, это не самое подходящее наказание за ночной перестук.

— Хуч не высыпается, — невинно заметил Азирафель.

— Да она просто возвращается под утро. И, кстати, очень довольная жизнью.

— Откуда вы знаете?

— Видел, — уши Снейпа покраснели. — Понимаете, у меня и так бессонница, а ещё этот шум...

— Понимаю, — согласился Азирафель. — А чего вы хотите от меня?

— От вас?

— Ну да. Зачем-то же вы пришли. Или всё-таки вам просто нужно было пожаловаться на Блэка?

— Конечно, нет. Я хотел вас попросить пресечь это безобразие. Просто отберите у него этот чёртов барабан!

— А вам не кажется, что тогда он отыщет другой способ сообщить вам о своих чувствах?

— Чувствах? — Снейп натужно рассмеялся. — Вы о чём? Это же Блэк.

— Он всего лишь человек, Северус. И ему не чужды человеческие чувства.

— Но не ко мне же!

— Почему? Вы как никто другой достойны любви. Попробуйте белый соус. Винки приготовила его с такой пикантной остринкой. 

— Чушь какая-то... — Снейп казался потрясённым. — Этого просто не может быть.

— Оно есть, Северус. Даже если вы отказываетесь это замечать.

Снейп болезненно поморщился и доел рыбу, явно не чувствуя её вкуса. Он словно забыл о присутствии Азирафеля, уставившись в одну точку и лишь изредка отрицательно покачивая головой. Мыслительный процесс явно был не простым, и Азирафель решил ему не мешать, с удовольствием перейдя к десерту. Он даже отказался от какао в пользу сочетания вкусов и, макая ломтики фруктов в нежный шоколад, запивал их кофе. Божественная композиция. Наконец Снейп отмер:

— Мне пора, — скривился он в попытке улыбнуться. — Всё это, конечно, хорошо, но я могу рассчитывать, что вы его остановите?

— В музицировании — безусловно, а вот в остальном... я не буду вам ничего советовать, Северус. Это только ваше дело. Ваше и Сириуса.

— Нет у нас никаких дел, — буркнул Снейп и, кивнув на прощанье, поспешил уйти.

Азирафель вздохнул, не понимая, как можно быть настолько слепым. И ведь у Снейпа с Блэком нет никаких противоречий, они оба на одной стороне и вполне могут позволить себе быть счастливыми. Но почему-то этого не делают. Получается, не в противоречиях дело? Тогда в чём? И подходит ли это решение кому-то кроме смертных? Азирафель не успел погрузиться в раздумья, как ощутил лёгкое движение воздуха от открывшейся двери. 

— И чего он хотел? — мрачно поинтересовался Кроули. — Или ему мало Блэка?!

— Ты изучал Карту! — догадался Азирафель.

— Конечно. Когда ты не вернулся с собрания. А мне, между прочим, скоро уходить. А мы с тобой ещё не всё обсудили. Так зачем он приходил?

Азирафель сейчас мог сполна оценить деликатность Кроули, который не стал мешать беседе, а дождался её окончания. С ним сразу же захотелось поделиться произошедшим.

— Поговорить о любви, — улыбнулся Азирафель.


	81. Chapter 81

Кроули только тяжело вздохнул:

— Ангел, ну почему тебя не интересует политика? Или азартные игры?

— Зато я выяснил, кто стучит по ночам.

— Боюсь себе даже представить, чем тебе пришлось для этого пожертвовать, — пробормотал Кроули, взяв со стола бутылку. — «Шатонёф-дю-Пап», ну, конечно...

— Дорогой, не мог же я угощать гостя твоим коньяком?

— Хоть что-то моё осталось, — ворчливо отозвался Кроули, но быстро прикусил язык: — Прости, ангел, это сильнее меня.

Азирафель на несколько мгновений накрыл его ладонь своей и слегка погладил запястье:

— Всё хорошо, дорогой. Так о чём ты хотел поговорить?

Настроение Кроули мгновенно улучшилось:

— О любви, — ехидно начал он и хмыкнул: — У меня так не получится, я же не ангел.

— Да, не ангел, — согласился Азирафель. — Ты — Кроули.

— Демон...

— Нет. Просто Кроули.

Несколько мгновений Кроули молчал, а потом потрясённо уставился на Азирафеля.

— Ангел, — его голос дрогнул, — так далеко ты ещё не заходил.

— Наверное, — Азирафель постарался улыбнуться как ни в чём не бывало. — И что же ты хотел сказать?

— Я встречался с Малфоем, — хрипло начал Кроули и прокашлялся, прежде чем продолжить. — Основные Департаменты Министерства контролируют наши люди.

— Ты хотел сказать «твои»? Ты же их Лорд.

— Ну, да... Мы ждём первого промаха Фаджа, чтобы его сместить. Дамблдор должен остаться во главе Визенгамота, чтобы обеспечить паритет.

— А что Малфой?

— Очень лоялен, — Кроули усмехнулся. — А вообще хочет, чтобы я возглавил хотя бы Отдел Тайн, раз уж не собираюсь занимать кресло министра. 

— Ты ведь пока не собираешься его расстраивать?

— Пока нет, — Кроули отпил из бутылки и улёгся на диван, пристроив ноги на спинку. — Как тебе, кстати, последняя статья Скитер?

— Ты редактировал? — Азирафель всё-таки налил себе какао и теперь с удовольствием грел ладони о чашку. — Чувствуется рука мастера.

— Я, — Кроули перевернулся на бок и подпёр голову рукой. — Но пишет она всё равно отлично. С фантазией и огоньком.

— Это да... «Взгляд небесно-голубых глаз Л. Малфоя лучился светом и уверенностью», — процитировал Азирафель. — «Сила, мощь и природное обаяние выгодно выделяют Л. Малфоя в любой толпе».

— Ты забыл про его ум, — Кроули снял очки и положил их на стол.

— Точно! «Ум и дипломатичность прирождённого политика...» 

— Поменьше сарказма, ангел. Смертным такое нравится.

— Кому из наших знакомых, Кроули? Дамблдору? Флитвику? Снейпу?

— Зато Блэк бы точно оценил! И Поттер! И братья Уизли... Смертные разные, ангел, а статьи в этой газетёнке рассчитаны на некоего среднего читателя, которому нужны слова погромче, чтобы привлечь внимание. Публика любит цирк, а не артхаус.

И когда только Кроули всё это узнал? Неужели Скитер просветила?

— Не буду спорить.

— Ещё бы... Так кто всё-таки стучит по ночам?

Раньше Азирафелю казалось, что Кроули слишком спешит, меняя темы разговора, иногда это даже раздражало, но сейчас почему-то хотелось улыбаться. Потому что это было настолько в его стиле... как и его поза на диване... как и азартный блеск глаз...

— Блэк, — Азирафель постарался не смотреть на губы Кроули.

— Что «Блэк»? — Кроули замер, словно перестав дышать.

— Стучит.

— В смысле? — Кроули выглядел немного ошарашенным.

— Ты спросил меня, кто стучит по ночам, я сказал, что Блэк, — попытался объяснить Азирафель.

— А-а... ты об этом... — кадык Кроули нервно дёрнулся. 

— Да, — Азирафель не понял, почему понизил голос почти до шёпота.

— А зачем он стучит? — Кроули тяжело сглотнул.

— Привлекает Снейпа. Говорит, что так бьётся его сердце.

— Сердце... конечно... — Кроули зажмурился. — Ангел, пожалуйста, перестань.

— Но я ничего...

— Вот именно. Ты — ничего, а я...

Так действительно было нечестно! А ещё Азирафель вдруг понял, что не хочет прекращать это безумие. Он представил, как пересаживается на диван и берёт Кроули за руку. Осторожно. А потом гладит нежную кожу запястья, кончиками пальцев ощущая, как заполошно бьётся его сердце. Дальше фантазия отказывалась работать, потому что не было никакого «дальше». Для них не было — они ведь не смертные. Они ангел и демон. И есть долг. А они не имеют права выбирать. Им его не дали, и страшно даже подумать, если вдруг... вдруг... 

— Пойдём к Блэку, Кроули, — Азирафель устало потёр лицо, пытаясь избавиться от наваждения.

— Зачем? — Кроули наконец взглянул на него.

— Отберём у него этот чёртов барабан, и всё будет хорошо.

— Мне нравится твой оптимизм.

Кроули усмехнулся и поднялся с дивана одним пружинящим движением. Красиво. Хотя сам бы он назвал это «стильным». Кроули, не оглядываясь, дошёл до двери и вышел в коридор, уверенный, что Азирафель идёт следом. Но разве он был не прав?..

Выручай-комната, открывшись, предстала им складом заброшенных вещей, в центре которого стояла кровать с мрачным Блэком.

— А, это вы... 

— А вы кого ждали, Сириус? — Кроули мгновенно преобразился, и от его трогательной открытости не осталось и следа. — Неужели Снейпа?

— Ну, для разнообразия не отказался бы! — оскалился Блэк. — Вы же понимаете, тут совсем плохо... со всем тут плохо. Вы мне даже гулять запретили. Впору на луну завыть.

— Или постучать в барабан? — ехидно усмехнулся Кроули. — Какого чёрта, Сириус? Может быть, вам стоит напомнить о розыске?

— Да кому я сейчас нужен! — отмахнулся Блэк. — Это вам Снейп наплёл про барабан?

— Мне — нет! — Кроули склонил голову, словно пытаясь разглядеть в Блэке что-то новое. — А разве он знает? К примеру, на собрании у Дамблдора он старательно делал вид, что отлично спит по ночам и даже не подозревает, что в эту пору в замке бывает шумно.

— Да? 

Блэк оскалился улыбкой дворового пса, увидавшего здоровый кусок мяса. Для полного сходства ему не хватало постучать хвостом. Кроули снисходительно фыркнул:

— Да. Но барабан всё-таки придётся у вас забрать. 

— Это джембе, — вдруг оживился Блэк. — У Шеклболта был такой. Не удивлюсь, если это его — он показывал мне, как правильно держать ритм и отличать басы от простых ударов пальцами. Хотите, покажу?

Его надо было срочно отвлечь чем-то мирным.

— А кто такой Шеклболт? — поинтересовался Азирафель.

— Он из наших. В смысле, тех, кто за Дамблдора. Он аврор, на хорошем счету и сейчас охраняет премьер-министра. Маггловского. Дамблдор пытался сделать его главой Отдела Тайн, но вы же знаете Фаджа?! Зассал и поставил туда Ричардсона. Это приятель Боуда, но даже Боуд справился бы лучше...

Блэк продолжал рассказывать о «бардаке в Министерстве», который «развёл» Фадж, потому что при Багнолд такого не было, а Азирафель поймал вопросительный взгляд Кроули. И, в принципе, не согласиться с ним было нельзя! Для баланса в расстановке сил Дамблдора стоило усилить, и если главу Аврората должен был назначить Малфой, то Отдел Тайн вполне можно было отдать Шеклболту... разумеется, если знакомство окажется перспективным. Азирафель медленно кивнул, и Кроули бесцеремонно перебил Блэка:

— Сириус, а разве по протоколу Шеклболт не должен посещать состязания Турнира? 

Блэк задумчиво поскрёб отросшую щетину на шее.

— Должен вроде.

— А на первом туре он был?

— Не знаю, я же тогда ещё сам в лесах отсиживался, — Блэк вздохнул и доверительно добавил: — В нечеловеческих условиях.

— Понятно, — Кроули задумчиво походил по комнате, пробираясь среди завалов вещей, и протянул руку: — Давайте уже свой барабан.

— Это джембе, — Блэк безропотно достал из-под кровати потрёпанный жизнью инструмент с сильно потёртой кожаной мембраной, на которой была нарисована фигура в мантии, отдалённо похожая на Снейпа. — Хотите, я вам сыграю?

— Упаси боже, — улыбнулся Азирафель, и, покосившись на «украшение» барабана, решил дать пару советов. — Знаете, Сириус, если вы, конечно, рассчитываете на большее, чем просто гонять Северуса по коридорам, то вам стоит немного изменить тактику.

— Да?!

На Азирафеля с интересом уставились две пары глаз, и если во взгляде Блэка была надежда, то Кроули выглядел удивлённым.

— Да, — кивнул Азирафель. — Для начала попробуйте на него не давить. Позвольте его симпатии вырасти, попытайтесь стать его другом, со всем уважением. И не спешите, он обязательно оценит ваше чувство.

— Только я этого уже не увижу, — вздохнул Блэк. — Потому что сдохну от старости.


	82. Chapter 82

Азирафель поражался тому, как быстро летит время. Раньше он почему-то ничего подобного не замечал. Наверное, просто не обращал внимания, а сейчас присмотрелся. И из-за возможного Апокалипсиса, и просто из-за отношения к этому смертных. Ведь, если задуматься, их жизнь пролетает так быстро, что сложно уследить за всеми перипетиями. Вот они и торопятся жить. Как умеют — и из-за этого совершают множество ошибок, порой глупых, а порой гениальных. Хотя ошибаются все, и даже Кроули умудрился что-то напутать в той истории с ребёнком. Но время всё равно двигалось быстрее, чем того хотелось, и начало второго состязания Турнира почти застало Азирафеля врасплох. Нет, он, конечно, слушал все эти разговоры и даже участвовал в педсоветах, но не мог представить, что за такой короткий срок удалось осуществить все задумки.

Конкурс сценариев завершился полным провалом, и Кроули, шипя и ругаясь, придумывал всё сам. Кое-какими идеями он даже делился с Азирафелем, интересуясь его мнением. Во всяком случае, марш чемпионов в ластах Азирафель одобрил, да и против торжественного появления лебедей ничего не имел. Только вот Кроули почему-то этого не оценил, назвав «отстоем», и всё переписал. Разумеется, прислушиваясь к советам Скитер.

Так или иначе, но Азирафелю казалось, что между рождением идеи и её воплощением должно пройти больше времени, но Кроули уверил его, что «с колёс» делаются все современные шоу. Возможно, он был прав, ведь именно он придумал телеканал на шотландском языке, а значит, его мнение ценилось знатоками ремесла. Но всё-таки на стадион Азирафель отправился, терзаемый лёгкой тревогой. Уж очень хотелось, чтобы это детище Кроули все оценили. Смешно, конечно, но, наверное, Азирафель слишком отуземился, раз так трепетно начал относиться к мнению смертных.

— О, мистер Азирафель, пожалуйте на трибуну, — Дамблдор радушно его приобнял, слегка разворачивая, для удобства съёмки.

— Спасибо, Альбус, я, пожалуй, устроюсь с краю...

От вспышек заслезились глаза, и Азирафель не сразу сумел разглядеть гостей Турнира. Школы противников держались поодаль и сразу бросались в глаза единообразием нарядов. Наверное, в этом был смысл — так сразу было видно, кто кого поддерживает. Хотя, конечно, выходцы из Дурмштранга в красно-чёрных цветах выглядели несколько агрессивно.

Азирафель перевёл взгляд на свою трибуну, сразу же отвечая кивком на приветствие Бэгмена. Тот то кутался в шарф, то замечал, что его снимают, и принимался позировать, то доставал из кармана какой-то листок, чтобы перечитать. Сидящих с ним рядом Азирафель видел впервые, но вот через ряд расположился Крауч-старший, придерживая за локоть спутницу, в которой с трудом можно было узнать трактирщицу из Хогсмида. На сей раз она выглядела, как знатная леди, подобрав даже перья на шляпке в тон к тёплой мантии. Она загадочно улыбалась, слушая шёпот Крауча.

Азирафель отыскал в толпе Барти и поразился его выдержке — всё же наедине он вёл себя гораздо импульсивнее. Он заметил взгляд Азирафель и, криво усмехнувшись, отсалютовал фляжкой, прежде чем из неё отпить. Рядом с ним сидела Хуч, и у неё единственной хватило здравого смысла завернуться в плед. Чуть поодаль устроилась Макгонагалл и наводила на всё подряд бинокль, над которым она не переставала колдовать, наверняка настраивая. Место Спраут пустовало, и на него Трелони поставила большой баул. Она с такой завидной частотой доставала из него термос, чтобы приложиться, что не оставалось никаких сомнений — там точно было не какао.

— Не возражаете, если я сяду рядом с вами? — Флитвик наколдовал себе подушку повыше, намереваясь расположиться с комфортом.

— Хорошо, только давайте немного подвинемся, чтобы у Кроули было место.

— О! — Флитвик смутился. — Я был уверен, что он не присядет, так и будет бегать, как Скитер.

— Что вы! Кроули любит с комфортом наблюдать за плодами своих усилий. Он скоро появится, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Но места хватит всем.

Флитвик немного поёрзал на своей подушке, устраиваясь поудобнее. У него явно было настроение немного посплетничать, потому что он заговорил таинственным шёпотом:

— Я удивился, что Помона не пришла. Она обычно любит такие мероприятия.

— Её можно понять, — Азирафель прикрыл рот ладонью и прошептал: — Медовый месяц, все дела. Наверняка у неё есть занятия поинтереснее.

— Но Филч-то пришёл! — Флитвик несколько раз подпрыгнул, оглядываясь. — Вон он, рядом со Снейпом. Так невольно и задумаешься над словами нашей дорогой Сибиллы.

Филч в сочетании со Снейпом наводил на нехорошие мысли, но деваться было уже некуда — привлекать внимание к этой парочке Азирафель не собирался, искренне надеясь на благоразумие Блэка и осторожность Снейпа. Может, повезёт, и беда пройдёт мимо.

— А я у него, кстати, спросил, что с Помоной, — не унимался Флитвик.

— А он?

— А он сказал, что у неё разболелась голова, и она решила никуда не ходить. Будто нет зелий!

— Может, он как раз зельями интересуется? О чём ему ещё говорить со Снейпом?

— Ну, не зна-а-аю, — Флитвик хитро усмехнулся и поиграл бровями. — Купил же Снейп зачем-то новую мантию? И я тоже видел их прогуливающимися по коридору. Знаете, туда-сюда, туда-сюда...

Азирафель пожалел, что не обладает бесцеремонностью Хуч — та уже давно пресекла бы неуважительное отношение к части оппозиции. 

— А вы слышали, как Дамблдор разговаривал с русалками? — попытался он отвлечь Флитвика.

— А ещё я лично видел, как после этой «прогулки» Снейп сбежал из замка и ходил у озера, пока не околел. Как думаете, почему?

— Не знаю, — честно признался Азирафель.

— А если подумать?

Подумать помещало появление Кроули. Он уселся на оставленное ему место и энергично потёр руки:

— Ну что, господа, начинаем?

Он рассчитал, как по нотам: стоило ему щёлкнуть пальцами, и небо над стадионом расцветилось многочисленными фейерверками, под звуки марша со стороны экрана на мётлах появились братья Уизли и громогласно объявили о начале второго тура. После этого они взмыли в небо, где пропали среди разноцветных вспышек, чтобы сразу же появиться изображениями на экране. Они хлопнули друг друга по рукам и по очереди стали представлять гостей и членов судейской бригады. Шоу началось.

Кроули сидел рядом, едва ли не подпрыгивая. Он явно знал сценарий наизусть, потому что поворачивал голову именно туда, где мгновением позже начинало что-то происходить. Очевидно, это был его триумф, который он хотел разделить с Азирафелем:

— Смотри, ангел, а сейчас после лебедей появятся чемпионы! Вот они! А на голове у них камеры, и мы будем видеть всё то же самое, что и они. На большом экране.

— Но как? — голос Флитвика дрожал от восхищения. — Как вы да такого додумались?

— А вы думали, маггловедение — это про магглов? Нет! — глаза Кроули азартно сверкали за стёклами очков. — Маггловедение — это про технологии. И про культуру. Вы слышали Фредди Меркьюри? 

— Кто это? — лицо Флитвика вытянулось от удивления. 

— А вот кто! Слушайте! Мы вас раскачаем!

— Это «Квин», — обрадовался Азирафель.

— Именно! — Кроули начал подпевать: — «Дружище, ты молод, но уже знаешь, чего хочешь...»

Азирафель едва не пропустил появление чемпионов, догадавшись взглянуть в их сторону, лишь когда публика радостно взревела. Надо сказать, многие чиновники из Министерства не понимали, как реагировать на такую музыку, зато Дамблдор явно знал в ней толк. Он встал и, подняв руки, принялся раскачиваться в такт. Рядом с ним встала Макгонагалл, потом Хуч, и не прошло и пары мгновений, как все профессора Хогвартса едва ли не подтанцовывали под непривычную для этого мира музыку. Малфой быстро сориентировался и поддержал общий настрой, а за ним поднялись уже и бывшие Пожиратели смерти.

— Разве не здорово?! — Флитвик восторженно озирался. — Я всегда знал, что музыка объединяет.

И Азирафель был с ним полностью согласен.


	83. Chapter 83

Всем чемпионам закрепили на лбу камеры и построили на берегу. Сейчас, когда их лишили мантий и облачили в купальные костюмы, стало особенно заметно, насколько Поттер всех младше. И Азирафель ещё раз порадовался, что нашёлся способ ему помочь если не превзойти остальных участников, то хотя бы уравнять шансы. Братья Уизли провожали чемпионов в воду, касаясь палочками их камер, которые тотчас же начинали передавать изображение на большой экран, ради такого случая разделённый на четыре части.

Кроули с гордостью взирал на плоды своего труда, и Азирафель радовался вместе с ним. Даже вспышки камер почему-то умиляли и представлялись анонсом будущего фейерверка. Чемпионы скрылись под водой, и зрители теперь могли лишь на экране наблюдать за их действиями. И это было очень интересное зрелище, ведь мало кому удалось бы побывать на дне Чёрного озера и разглядеть его обитателей. И если быть честным, то русалок Азирафель представлял себе как-то иначе... или это всё же были не русалки? Когда одно из этих существ вцепилось в ногу Поттера, Азирафель не выдержал:

— И мы собираемся просто на это смотреть?

— Тише, ангел, — Кроули успокаивающе погладил его по руке. — Это всего-навсего гриндилоу, их тут проходят на третьем курсе. 

Словно в подтверждение его слов Поттер махнул палочкой, из кончика которой вырвалась струя воды, судя по всему, очень горячей, потому что гриндилоу отпрянули, как ошпаренные, и скрылись в водорослях. Они злились и, похоже, выкрикивали ругательства, но приближаться опасались, зато к Поттеру подплыло что-то похожее на привидение. Кажется, Азирафель видел такое в замке.

— Что я тебе говорил про уши?! — прошептал Кроули. — Они повсюду!

— Помню-помню, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Даже у уток.

Крам и Диггори тоже довольно легко справились с гриндилоу, а вот мисс Делакур не повезло. Она явно не знала нужного заклинания и попыталась схитрить, вступив с этими тварями в переговоры. Но чем дольше она говорила, тем больше их собиралось, и скоро они набросились на бедную девушку с такими плотоядными улыбками, что Азирафель заподозрил худшее. Но мисс Делакур удалось сбежать, только вот, похоже, она заблудилась, и в то время, как остальные чемпионы уже добрались до подводного города, она продолжала метаться вдоль полосы водорослей, кишащих гриндилоу, пытаясь найти безопасный проход. Братья Уизли комментировали почти каждый шаг чемпионов и, надо отдать им должное, были весьма остроумны.

А в подводном городе первым до пленников добрался Поттер. Он обнаружил их привязанными к какой-то колонне и погружёнными то ли в сон, то ли в подобие транса. Поттер замешкался в поисках камня, которым разрезал верёвки, удерживающие его друга, но почему-то медлил, не торопясь выбираться. Неужели забыл условия испытания?

— Поттер! Поттер! — скандировала трибуна выходцев из Гриффиндора, если судить по цвету шарфов. — Поттер!

Конечно же, он их не слышал и дождался, пока не появился сначала Диггори, а потом Крам. Его противники быстро освободили «своих» пленниц и всплыли вместе с ними на поверхность, где их уже на лодках встречали организаторы соревнования. А Поттер всё медлил...

— Поттер! Поттер! — надрывалась трибуна Гриффиндора.

— Чёрт! — Кроули вдруг изменился в лице, глядя перед собой.

Азирафель проследил за его взглядом и обомлел: рядом со Снейпом на трибуне сидел Блэк и азартно стучал кулаками по скамейке.

— Идиот! — одними губами выругался Кроули.

Блэк дернулся, словно получил тычок в спину, и, мгновенно сообразив, что к чему, приложился к фляжке, снова принимая облик Филча. Это заняло у него не больше пары мгновений, и были основания надеяться, что никто ничего не заметил, тем более что публика яростно болела за Поттера, наблюдая за тем, как тот отчаянно пытается утянуть с собой пленницу, за которой так и не пришла мисс Делакур.

— Я сам его прибью! — шёпотом пообещал Кроули. — И его милого друга.

— Снейпа-то за что? — едва слышно поинтересовался Азирафель.

— Не уследил! А то бегать друг за другом они мастера...

Азирафель покосился на Флитвика, который хоть и следил за экраном, вполне мог обладать острым слухом.

— Тс-с! — теперь уже Азирафель сжал ладонь Кроули и погладил его холодные пальцы, пытаясь успокоить. — Потом...

В этот момент Поттеру удалось отбиться от тритонов и, подхватив сразу двух пленников, устремиться наверх. Но одно дело вытаскивать одного, и совсем другое — двоих. Особенно находящихся в бессознательном состоянии и никак не помогающих спасению. Уже все остальные чемпионы добрались до берега и даже успели дать короткие интервью «о своём героизме» братьям Уизли, уже Помфри начала отпаивать плачущую мисс Делакур какими-то зельями, показывая ей на экран, а Поттер всё ещё выплывал. Он поочерёдно выталкивал то одного, то второго пленника и совсем выбился из сил, прежде чем достиг поверхности воды. Его завернули в плед, но он всё равно дрожал и стучал зубами, и Азирафелю пришлось очень постараться, чтобы поддержать его единственным доступным способом. Всё равно благодать в этом мире никто не считал.

Не прошло и четверти часа, как все чемпионы приняли обычный вид и предстали перед судейской комиссией в ожидании вердикта. Судьи же продолжали о чём-то горячо спорить, при этом Бэгмен нападал на Каркарова, а мадам Максим ласково придерживала его и даже пыталась погладить по голове. Дамблдор сумел их утихомирить и вызвался сам объявить результаты.

— Итак... — Дамблдор явно собирался постучать в гонг, но, не обнаружив его, просто коснулся горла палочкой, и его голос значительно усилился: — Мисс Флер Делакур продемонстрировала замечательное владение заклинанием головного пузыря, но на нее напали гриндилоу, и она не сумела спасти своего пленника. Комиссия присудила ей двадцать пять баллов... простите, очков.

Мисс Делакур шагнула вперёд и поклонилась, сохраняя достоинство, однако всё равно было заметно, что она расстроена. А Дамблдор продолжил:

— Мистер Виктор Крам продемонстрировал неполное превращение, что, впрочем, не помешало ему выполнить задание, и он вернулся вторым. Его оценка — сорок очков.

Конечно же, громче всех Крама приветствовал Каркаров, но и трибуна Дурмштранга показала, как они умеют радоваться. А Дамблдор тонко улыбнулся:

— Мистер Седрик Диггори также использовал заклинание головного пузыря и первым вернулся со своим пленником, но вернулся на минуту позже установленного времени. Тем не менее, он заработал сорок семь очков.

Трибуна Хаффлпаффа взревела и разразилась аплодисментами, подхваченными и другими зрителями. Дамблдор дождался, когда восторг поутихнет, и продолжил:

— Мистер Гарри Поттер с успехом воспользовался жаброслями. Он вернулся последним и потратил на задание гораздо больше условленного времени. Однако все мы были свидетелями того, что мистер Поттер первым нашел пленников и задержался на дне только потому, что желал вернуть на сушу непременно всех пленников. 

Бэгмен что-то крикнул Дамблдору, но тот лишь махнул рукой, словно желая ему замолчать, и взглянул на Поттера. Бедолага казался таким несчастным, словно что-то натворил и был пойман с поличным.

— Почти все судьи посчитали, — улыбнулся Дамблдор, — что такое поведение говорит о высоких моральных качествах и заслуживает высшей оценки. Однако... оценка мистера Поттера — сорок пять очков.

Его голос заглушил восторженный рёв толпы, а Поттера в этот миг стиснула в объятьях мисс Делакур, и Азирафель точно знал, какая фотография завтра окажется на первой полосе «Пророка». 

— Могу поспорить, читателям это предложат под соусом дружбы школ, — ехидно заметил Кроули.

— Ты против? — удивился Азирафель.

— Что ты! Я только за. Главное, чтобы «взгляд небесно-голубых глаз лучился светом и уверенностью, выгодно выделяя Л. Малфоя в любой толпе».

— Не сомневаюсь, что Скитер сделает всё, как ты хочешь.

— Мне тоже так кажется.

Кроули попытался изобразить скромность, но эта эмоция всё ещё оставалась ему неподвластна. Трудно показывать то, чего никогда не испытывал, особенно с видом, будто только что сотворил какую-то шалость.


	84. Chapter 84

Огонь для Азирафеля всегда означал не только уют, но и опасность. Поэтому он никак не мог понять Хастура, лезущего в камин поистине с маниакальным упорством. Нет чтобы сидеть в вазочке с печеньем... или дело было в том, что этого пушистика выбирал Кроули?

— Ангел, да прекрати ты с ним нянчится. Это естественный отбор.

— Ты предлагаешь смотреть, как он сгорит?

— Можешь отвернуться, — пробурчал Кроули. — К тому же у тебя их два.

— Кроули, ты не можешь серьёзно так считать!

— Почему это? Очень даже могу. Терпеть не могу этих фантастических тварей.

— Ты ещё скажи, что тебе положено делать гадости.

— Конечно, положено. Я ведь...

— Кроули, — перебил его Азирафель. — Ты Кроули.

— Ох, ангел... в этом мире тебе удаётся не замечать очевидного, но ведь мы когда-то вернёмся, — губы Кроули скривила усмешка, больше похожая на гримасу боли.

— Мы обязательно вернёмся, — подтвердил Азирафель, — и всё будет хорошо.

Кроули явно хотел возразить, он уже даже открыл рот и что-то прошипел, но прикусил язык и нарочито громко рассмеялся:

— Ангел, чем зря сотрясать воздух, лучше ещё раз расскажи мне, как тебе понравилось шоу.

Об этом Азирафель был готов рассказывать долго, и возникшее было напряжение бесследно исчезло. Кроули так откровенно радовался одобрению, что было бы слишком жестоко его ограничить.

— Ты здорово придумал с этим экраном, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Ну, тот момент, когда братья Уизли вроде бы как влетают в экран и появляются уже в виде изображения.

— Видел бы ты, сколько мы это отрабатывали, — Кроули явно чувствовал себя польщённым. — А как тебе «огненное шоу»?

— Здорово! Но когда Уизли полыхнули огнём изо рта, мне стало немного не по себе.

— Да брось ты, ангел! Будто никогда не видел глотателей огня.

— Видел, конечно. Но мне каждый раз становилось не по себе. Я предпочитаю фокусы. 

— Только не начинай! Эти твои дурацкие кролики из шляп и голуби из рукавов... — Кроули поёжился.

— А с монеткой? Смотри...

— О, нет! — Кроули отшатнулся в притворном ужасе. — Только не это! 

Но Азирафель уже размял пальцы и принялся доставать из воздуха монету, доказывая, что она была у Кроули за ухом. Обычно тот начинал злиться и просил перестать, намекая, что Азирафель способен на большее, но сейчас он только тихо фыркнул и приложился к бутылке виски, позволяя «играть в фокусы». Пожалуй, это был очень приятный вечер, когда можно было просто расслабиться, забыв о возможной близости Армагеддона и необходимости возвращаться в мир, где ангелов и демонов разделяют непримиримые противоречия. Кажется, только теперь Азирафель начал понимать слова Кроули об отпуске, который они получили. Наверное, это именно так и ощущалось, и это было очень приятное чувство — в глубине души Азирафель был уверен, что так выглядит свобода.

Кроули допил виски и отправился спать с таким видом, будто бы хотел, чтобы Азирафель его остановил. Возможно, в этом был смысл, хотя, скорее всего, это просто разыгралось воображение. Если Кроули чего-то хотел, он всегда сообщал об этом с подкупающей прямотой. Азирафель немного поиграл с овечками, которые послушно ходили строем и воинственно блеяли, покормил пушистиков и до самого утра любовался огнём в камине.

Наутро в Большом зале гомон был гораздо сильнее обычного: все обсуждали Турнир. И студентам, и профессорам было что вспомнить, и Азирафель их прекрасно понимал. Он не сомневался, что Кроули с его обострённым слухом наслаждается едва ли не каждым словом — и ему было чем гордиться! Когда прилетели совы с утренней почтой, шум стал почти нестерпимым.

Азирафель развернул «Ежедневный Пророк» и ещё раз полюбовался, как на фото под заголовком «Международное сотрудничество начинается с дружбы школ» Поттера обнимает мисс Делакур. Выпуск целиком был посвящён вчерашнему событию, и Азирафель собирался получить удовольствие ещё раз, разглядывая снимки.

— О, нет! — Кроули едва слышно выругался сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Идиот...

— Ты о чём?

Азирафель не договорил, заметив снимок, который взбесил Кроули. И было с чего! Фотокамера запечатлела, как неистовствовали зрители, наблюдая за сомнениями Поттера. Это, несомненно, был один из самых ярких моментов, и всё было бы прекрасно, если бы именно в это время не прекратило своё действие Оборотное зелье, благодаря которому Блэк считал себя неуязвимым. Один миг — и Филч, сидевший рядом со Снейпом, оказывался Блэком. Один короткий миг... и всё-таки оставалась вероятность, что никто ничего не заметит.

Азирафель не глядя потянулся к своей чашке какао и, только сделав глоток, понял, что угостился чьим-то тыквенным соком. Невероятная гадость.

— Надо было всё-таки его пристрелить на болотах, — прошипел Кроули. — Чтобы не мучился.

Азирафель накрыл его ладонь своей и слегка сжал пальцы:

— Может, обойдётся? 

Он хотел добавить, что смертные слепы, но тут заметил, как побледнел Поттер, разглядывая газету. Можно было ещё попытаться сотворить чудо и изменить этот снимок, но как понять, каким тиражом он вышел, и сколько человек уже успели его увидеть? Дамблдор тоже переменился в лице и, наклонившись к Снейпу, что-то ему сказал, отчего тот сжал губы и отрицательно замотал головой. Азирафель собирался вмешаться, но в этот миг перед директором завис ярко-красный конверт, монотонно заговоривший: 

« _Альбус Дамблдор, требую немедленно открыть ворота Хогвартса для задержания опасного преступника. Министр магии Корнелиус Фадж_ ».

С последним словом конверт вспыхнул и осыпался на стол перед Дамблдором горсткой пепла. В Большом зале стало так тихо, что стал слышен шум ветра за окнами. Или всё же это был не ветер?

— Уроки на сегодня отменяются. Гостям Хогвартса настоятельно рекомендую укрыться на своей территории, которая, как я хочу напомнить, является суверенной. Деканам факультетов следует проводить студентов до гостиных и обеспечить их безопасность. После чего передать управление старостам и собраться в моём кабинете, куда я приглашаю пройти всех профессоров.

Таким Дамблдора Азирафель ещё не видел. Надо отдать должное деканам — они быстро собрали студентов и вывели их из зала. Каркаров и мадам Максим тоже поспешили увести своих учеников прочь, и уже спустя несколько минут Большой зал полностью опустел.

— Ангел, встретимся у директора, — прищурился Кроули. — Я быстро. Ты знаешь, что делать.

Не было ни капли сомнений, что Кроули помчался в Выручай-комнату, как и в том, что он всё успеет. Сам же Азирафель должен был сделать так, чтобы никто не заметил его отсутствия и внезапного появления. Не самое сложное чудо, если подумать.

Когда Азирафель добрался до кабинета директора, взволнованные коллеги бросились к нему за объяснениями, наивно полагая, что он в курсе всех дел.

— Альбус сейчас всё объяснит, — успокаивал их Азирафель. — Я уверен, что это всего лишь небольшое недоразумение.

Не прошло и десяти минут, как начали подходить деканы. Макгонагалл была встревожена, Флитвик напряжён, а Спраут растеряна. Она сразу же подошла к Филчу, позволяя обнять себя за плечи. Удивительно, но никто из коллег не прокомментировал эту вольность. Последним появился Снейп, а вместе с ним зашёл Кроули. Очень злой Кроули, который, если судить по красным пятнам на щеках Снейпа, только что высказал тому всё, что думал об играх в конспирацию. Чудесным образом их появление осталось никем не замеченным. 

— Где же Альбус? — тихо пробормотала Хуч, выражая общую тревогу.

Словно в ответ на её слова громко захлопала крыльями каменная горгулья и заскрипела лестница, обычно совершенно бесшумная. Через мгновение в глазах Азирафеля зарябило от ярко-красных мантий вошедших. Удивительно, но на фоне стражей порядка Дамблдор не казался беспомощным или слабым. Он поднял ладони, требуя внимания.

— Друзья, — тихо начал он. — Во время Турнира в замке произошло чрезвычайное происшествие...

— В замок проник преступник, — перебил его глава отряда. — Поэтому прямо сейчас до выяснения всех обстоятельств дела задерживаются подозреваемые в оказании помощи опасному преступнику Снейп и Филч. Кроме того, наше подразделение проведёт обыск всех помещений.

— И как это вы собираетесь обыскивать? — прищурилась побледневшая Хуч.

— У нас есть надёжные помощники, — усмехнулся глава отряда.

— Они привели с собой дементоров, Роланда, — тихо сказал Дамблдор. — По личному приказу Фаджа.


	85. Chapter 85

— И что вы собираетесь делать с ними, парни? — Барти поднялся со стула и подошёл к аврорам, подволакивая деревянную ногу.

— Так, Аластор, давай решим сразу, — глава отряда недовольно поморщился. — Ты здесь профессор, в твою работу мы не лезли, а ты не полезешь в нашу.

— Не слишком ли много на себя берёшь, Ричардсон?

— В самый раз, отставной аврор Хмури. У меня приказ министра. И расширенные полномочия.

— И всё-таки чего нам ждать? — усмехнулся Кроули. — Неужели обысков?

— Опасный преступник слишком вольготно чувствовал себя среди профессоров Хогвартса, что наводит на подозрения о сообщнике, — Ричардсон оглядел всех из-под насупленных бровей. — Мои особые полномочия включают в себя проверку личных покоев всех профессоров.

Азирафель вспомнил о Лорде в комнатах Кроули и ощутил беспокойство. Как же он не любил прибегать к крайним мерам, но, похоже, им не оставят иного выбора. 

— Ты собираешься обыскивать меня, Ричардсон? 

За раздражением и злостью Барти Азирафель уловил тщательно скрываемую тревогу, и пары мгновений хватило, чтобы понять её природу. Ну, конечно! Смертные должны принимать Оборотное зелье каждый час, чтобы избежать обратного превращения, а в присутствии авроров прикладываться к фляжке будет огромным риском. А ведь где-то у него были ещё и пленники, про которых Азирафель не удосужился расспросить подробнее. 

— Тебя в первую очередь, Хмури! Ты должен показать всем, как надо сотрудничать. Ты ведь покажешь?

— Обязательно.

— Сэр, мы же планировали начать обыск с комнат Филча и Снейпа? Перед тем как их забрать, — напомнил один из авроров.

— Молодец, Боуд! Именно так мы и поступим. Начнём с комнат Филча, Снейпа и Хмури. Сначала запускаем дементоров, а потом смотрим сами. Регламент триста сорок восьмой.

— Сэр, эти твари голодные.

— Ну, так они ведь если и встретят на своём пути кого-то, то только преступника. Правда, господин директор? Вы ведь заперли детей в гостиных?

— Я пойду с вашими людьми, Ричардсон, — в тихом голосе Дамблдора звенела сталь. — Чтобы не произошло трагедии.

— Мистер Фадж разрешил покормить дементоров.

— Он им об этом сообщил?

— Разумеется.

Очевидно, это имело какой-то смысл, потому что побледнели не только впечатлительные профессора, но и директор. А у Барти несколько раз дёрнулся глаз.

— Тем более, я должен быть там, — настаивал Дамблдор.

— У меня есть идея получше, — Кроули выглядел очень серьёзным. — Вы нужны здесь, Альбус, а с аврорами пойду я.

Вместо того чтобы ответить, Дамблдор настороженно взглянул на Азирафеля.

— Мы пойдём вместе, — кивнул Азирафель. — Как сторонние наблюдатели.

— На каком основании? — взвился Ричардсон.

— На основании Устава школы, — холодно парировал Дамблдор. — Пункт восьмой, параграф третий.

— Мы не подчиняемся Уставу школы.

— Вы находитесь на её территории. И я как председатель Визенгамота настаиваю на соблюдении формальностей.

— Спасибо, Альбус, — похоже, что у Кроули всё же закончилось терпение, и он не сдержался, воздействовав на авроров. — Мы проследим, чтобы доблестные господа авроры не превысили своих полномочий.

Азирафель оглядел коллег, разом растерявших свой обычный воинственный настрой, но старавшихся сохранять достоинство. Спраут держала за руку Филча, явно пытаясь утешить, но он выглядел слишком потерянным и, похоже, не понимал, в чём его обвиняют. Хуч сжимала кулаки, а стоявшая рядом с ней Макгонагалл вцепилась в её руку выше локтя, как будто пытаясь образумить. Флитвик успокаивающе гладил по плечу утирающую слёзы Трелони, Вектор просто пялилась на авроров, словно решая уравнение, Хагрид же, наоборот, старался на них не смотреть, вжавшись в стул. Снейп и Барти стояли особняком, и оба изображали, что происходящее их не трогает.

Чтобы не испытывать никого на прочность, Азирафель поделился благодатью с Филчем и Снейпом, мысленно уговаривая их продержаться подольше. Но вот Барти требовал индивидуального чуда — его ладонь была такой холодной, будто его уже оставила жизнь. Азирафель стиснул его пальцы и сосредоточился. Надо было не только остановить обмен веществ, но и успокоить бедолагу. Он попытался внушить Барти мысль о том, что всё будет хорошо, и совсем не ожидал получить в ответ образ большого сундука, стоящего под кроватью в спальне. Наверняка там Барти прятал то, что не должно попасться на глаза аврорам. 

— Я всё понял, — прошептал Азирафель, выпуская его руку.

Эти манипуляции заметил только Кроули и, кажется, одобрил. Во всяком случае, уголки его губ слегка приподнялись, обозначая улыбку.

— Господа, давайте приступим к делу, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

Дамблдор едва заметно кивнул, соглашаясь, и обратился к Ричардсону:

— Как глава Визенгамота я имею право сопровождать задержанных и присутствовать на допросе. Поскольку мистер Снейп и мистер Филч — мои коллеги и подчинённые, я настаиваю на этом.

— Ваше право, — усмехнулся тот. — Будьте столь любезны. Однако первую беседу я проведу сам. Так сказать, по горячим следам. Вы предоставите мне кабинет?

Ричардсон, стребовав пароли от комнат профессоров, назначил Боуда ответственным за обыск и отправил с ним шестерых авроров с пожеланием «найти, наконец, этого ублюдка», а сам в сопровождении Дамблдора отправился в смежный кабинет для допроса. Секретарём он назначил одного из своих людей и ещё двоих оставил «присматривать за профессорами». Ситуация становилась хуже, чем казалось вначале.

Когда Азирафель вышел в коридор вслед за нарочито бодрым Боудом, он сразу заподозрил неладное. Казалось, авроры чувствовали себя не слишком хорошо и уж точно не торопились исполнять приказ. Он уже собирался спросить, что случилось, как вдруг ощутил леденящий душу холод. Мало того, стены вокруг начали стремительно покрываться инеем.

— Все вместе, — скомандовал Боуд. — Экспекто патронум! 

Эта магия пришлась по вкусу Азирафелю ещё и потому, что он прежде не видел ничего подобного. Из палочек авроров выскочили серебристые сущности, похожие на сказочных животных. И они явно предназначались не для освещения коридора, хотя в их свете удалось разглядеть две чёрные тени, которые вызвали у Азирафеля желание ощутить в руке эфес огненного меча. Странное чувство... давно забытое. Тем временем призрачные животные окружили эти тени, вынуждая их двигаться по коридору. Было заметно, что это чудо даётся смертным очень нелегко: по виску Боуда стекала капелька пота, да и остальные выглядели чересчур напряжёнными. Впрочем, их можно было понять — эти тени определённо являлись тёмными сущностями, и одно их присутствие вымораживало всё пространство вокруг.

Авроры устремились в подземелья к комнатам Снейпа, и Азирафель с трудом успевал за ними. Кроули шёл чуть позади и никак не комментировал происходящее, очевидно, опасаясь чужих ушей. Теперь слова Барти про дементоров приобретали новый смысл — находиться рядом с этими тварями было попросту небезопасно, и начинало вериться, что они могут высасывать душу при поцелуе, как это описывалось в книгах.

Боуд открыл проход в комнаты Снейпа, прошептав пароль, и запустил туда дементоров. Только закрыв за собой дверь и подперев её спиной, он смог выдохнуть.

— Славная у нас работка, парни, — попытался пошутить он. — Нескучная так точно.

— Если Ричардсон не даст мне отгул, я уволюсь, — мрачно пробормотал один из авроров.

— А что вы будете делать дальше? — поинтересовался Азирафель.

— Запрём дементоров в одной из комнат и устроим обыск, — отозвался Боуд. — Если найдём Оборотное, то Снейп так просто не выкрутится.

— Почему? 

Азирафелю показалось, что он всё неправильно понял. Как можно считать хранение зелья преступлением? Тем более хранение у того, кто занимается их производством.

— На его производство нужно особое разрешение Министерства, — охотно пояснил Боуд. — Варка зелий списка «С» запрещена. А мы проверили — Снейп даже не обращался за разрешением, да и никто бы ему не позволил с таким-то прошлым.

Боуд криво усмехнулся и потёр левое предплечье, намекая на Тёмную Метку. Азирафеля такой ответ никак не мог устроить:

— Так нельзя. Люди меняются, а вы не даёте ни единого шанса, чтобы исправить ошибки.

— Ошибки? Много вы понимаете! Такие, как он, довели до сумасшествия моего друга и его жену. Парнишка у них остался считай сиротой. И ведь только один из этих гадов сдох, остальные живут, — Боуд сплюнул под ноги и отвернулся. — Давайте, парни, поднажмём, если хотим до вечера управиться. А вы, мистер, держитесь у нас за спинами. Дементоры на всех по-разному влияют — кому-то просто тоскливо, а кто-то вон, как ваш приятель... 

Азирафель взглянул на Кроули и по-настоящему испугался: за какие-то четверть часа тот не только побледнел, но перестал походить на самого себя.


	86. Chapter 86

Боуд открыл дверь в комнату Снейпа, авроры вновь направили туда своих патронусов — Азирафель вспомнил, как назывались эти сущности! — и, наконец, они остались с Кроули вдвоём.

— Ты как? — Азирафель не мог понять, что происходит.

— Бывало и лучше, — Кроули попытался усмехнуться. — Это похоже на Падение, ангел. Снова и снова. Бесконечное Падение. Я переживу.

— Может, не надо?

— Ангел, ты только представь, что эти ретивые служаки найдут в комнатах Снейпа. А потом они доберутся... — он болезненно поморщился, отрываясь от стены.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Я буду убирать то, что они сочтут интересным, а ты можешь внушать им, что всё в порядке, — заметив тень неудовольствия на лице Азирафеля, Кроули быстро поправился: — Можем наоборот. Только стоя здесь мы ничего не сделаем.

Азирафель всё ещё сомневался. Он вспомнил рассказы Барти, страх Блэка, да и реакция самого Кроули была показательной.

— Давай я сам?

— А кто тебя подстрахует, если что-то пойдёт не так?

— Но они на меня почти не действуют, — попытался убедить его Азирафель.

— «Почти» — это не аргумент.

Кроули вошёл в комнаты Снейпа первым.

— Служивый, а куда это ты полез? — с порога поинтересовался он.

— У него тут тайник...

Фантазии Снейпа стоило отдать должное: фиалы с зельями он спрятал в плафонах светильника. Боуд не стал мудрить, чудеся себе стремянку, и просто подвинул к люстре стол, взгромоздившись на который, подавал помощнику склянки.

— Подумать только... вот же гад! Всё предусмотрел.

— Не всё. Барни, внеси это в протокол.

— А что это за зелья?

— Пиши «неопознанные». Пусть в лаборатории повозятся, но я жопой чую — запрещённые.

— А это похоже на Оборотку.

— Названия не пиши! — повторил Боуд. — Ошибёмся, нас потом засмеют.

— Слушаюсь, сэр. Представляю, что творится у этого Филча...

— Не надо представлять. Мы при исполнении. Только факты, ты помнишь?

— Да, сэр. Только факты.

Неожиданно склянки с зельями начали взрываться, вспыхивая огнём. Азирафель видел, как Кроули щёлкнул пальцами, затевая это веселье, а вот авроры поначалу перепугались.

— Барни, быстро их в Стазис! Это наверняка какое-то отсроченное проклятье, — Боуд пытался сохранять хладнокровие, но выходило плохо. — Да что за напасть-то?!

Стазис не помогал, и вскоре от зелий осталось лишь обугленное пятно на столе и отвратительный запах.

— Ничего-ничего, — бормотал Боуд, — у нас остались воспоминания...

— Точно! — оживился Кроули. — Воспоминания!

На этот раз он, уже не скрываясь, вскинул руку, щёлкая пальцами, и авроры замерли, словно время для них остановилось. Но только Кроули вышел в центр комнаты для начала внушения, как больше никем не удерживаемая дверь спальни уныло заскрипела, и стены мгновенно покрылись изморозью. Теперь Азирафель смог как следует рассмотреть дементоров, вернее, их одежды, больше похожие на полусгнившие саваны. Просторные капюшоны скрывали лица.

— Кроули, ты как? — тихо позвал Азирафель.

— Нормально, ангел...

— Я не слепой.

Даже за стёклами очков было видно, как сильно зажмурился Кроули, пытаясь совладать с эмоциями, и становилось совершенно очевидно, что безуспешно. Он побледнел и медленно опустил голову, словно сжимаясь и становясь ниже ростом.

— Кроули!

— Я здесь, ангел... сейчас...

Как он говорил? Падение? Снова и снова до бесконечности? А дементоры, похоже, ощутили слабость Кроули, потому что медленно начали подплывать к нему, протягивая костлявые руки, покрытые струпьями. Азирафель почувствовал, что его мутит, но Кроули точно было гораздо хуже. И как теперь совладать с этими тварями? Зачем-то Азирафель вспомнил про свою палочку и, выхватив её, крикнул:

— Экспекто патронум!

Разумеется, ничего не произошло, никаких патронусов не появилось, а вот дементоры точно потеряли всякий страх. Они отбросили капюшоны, но их лиц Азирафель не разглядел, заметив только, как подобие губ начинает образовывать что-то вроде воронки. Души! Они высасывают души при поцелуе! А Кроули вдруг скорчился, словно от боли, и медленно опустился на колени.

— Твою ж мать! — выругался Азирафель, чувствуя, как сжимаются кулаки от ярости. — Пошли прочь!

Он сам не понял, как бесполезная палочка в его руке превратилась в меч, запылавший настоящим огнём. Ладонь сжала эфес, и полузабытым, но до боли знакомым жестом Азирафель взмахнул мечом:

— Изыдите, твари! Приказываю вам. Я — ангел Восточных врат Азирафель! Прочь!

Он шагнул вперёд, оставляя за спиной Кроули, и приставил меч к горлу одного из дементоров. Или не к горлу — кто этих тварей разберёт? Тот отступил, явно испугавшись, но Азирафеля было уже не остановить. Движения клинка получались выверенными и лишь немного резкими, давая понять, что Азирафель ничего не забыл — весь его опыт остался с ним. Навсегда! Первого он поразил лишь с четвёртого выпада, отточенным движением перерезав ему горло, и не остановился, когда эту чёрную сущность вобрал в себя меч, а лишь развернулся и загнал в угол второго. Чтобы покончить с ним, хватило пары движений.

Азирафель всё ещё чувствовал азарт боя, поэтому, одержав победу, ещё несколько раз взмахнул мечом, опомнившись лишь тогда, когда оставил на двери обугленную отметину. Тогда он остановился и прикрыл глаза, стараясь выровнять дыханье.

— Это было красиво, ангел. Очень...

В голосе Кроули звучала нежность, которую он и не думал скрывать. Или у него просто не было на это сил. Он уселся прямо на пол и, стянув очки, разглядывал Азирафеля.

— Спасибо, — Азирафель скромно опустил взгляд, краем глаза замечая, как полыхающий мгновение назад меч становится палочкой от суши, пусть и покрашенной в благородный цвет красного дерева соевым соусом. — Ты как?

— Просто зашибись, как хорошо!

— Правда? — обрадовался Азирафель.

Кроули потёр лицо и вздохнул:

— Очень хорошо. Даже жаль, что кроме меня этого никто не видел. А я всегда был слишком пристрастным зрителем.

Слышать такое было приятно, но оставались насущные проблемы.

— Кроули, а как ты думаешь, эти дементоры... — Азирафель замолчал, подбирая слова.

— Сдохли.

— Ну, да... а нам не придётся это как-то объяснять?

— Пф-ф... напишешь объяснительную? 

— Ну, не так, чтобы напишу... но где-то же они числились?

— Как инвентарь? С номерками на их этих жутких тряпках? — похоже, Кроули стало гораздо легче, и он уже мог пошутить. — Ты не перестаёшь меня удивлять, ангел.

— Тебе придётся придумать правдоподобную историю для авроров, куда делись два дементора.

— Нет, ангел, — Кроули довольно улыбнулся. — Сначала нам надо придумать историю для Скитер и пригласить Малфоя. 

— Может, сначала всё же для авроров?

— Нет! Эта выходка будет стоить Фаджу министерского кресла, — Кроули поёжился. — Запустить мерзких тварей в замок, полный детей... Скитер сделает из этого бомбу!

Кроули легко поднялся и неуловимым движением привёл в порядок костюм, а потом внимательно оглядел авроров, которые продолжали стоять не в самых удобных позах.

— Ангел, как ты думаешь, сколько времени требуется на тщательный обыск комнат одного профессора?

— Не меньше двух часов.

— Отлично! — Кроули потёр руки. — А трёх профессоров?

— Шесть часов, — быстро посчитал Азирафель.

— Вот и славно!

— Что ты задумал?

— По-моему, я задолжал тебе блинчики. Прямо сейчас!

— И ты предлагаешь...

— Я бы пригласил тебя в «Ритц», — перебил его Кроули.

— Но это далеко! Мы не успеем.

— Тогда мы можем отправиться к Малфою. У тебя ведь не было возможности оценить таланты его поваров? Или...

— Или?

— Или мы можем просто посидеть у нас, а Винки приготовит для тебя суши.

— И блинчики, — согласился Азирафель.

— Блинчики я по-прежнему останусь тебе должен, — Кроули довольно улыбнулся. — Но ты сам можешь заказывать их сколько угодно.

— Ну, спасибо. Вот утешил.

— Так что ты выберешь? Севрский фарфор Малфоя или скромное обаяние столового серебра Хогвартса?

Вопрос, очевидно, был с подвохом, и наверняка Кроули нужно было поговорить с Малфоем, вот только Азирафелю сейчас хотелось устроить небольшую передышку. В очень узкой компании. Исключительно для того, чтобы восстановить силы.

— М-м? — Кроули ждал.

— У нас есть шесть часов, так? — начал Азирафель.

— Да.

— Если через пару часов мы отправим Малфою филина с письмом, то трёх часов нам должно хватить, чтобы выработать план? Чисто гипотетически?

Кроули кивнул с такой довольной улыбкой, что не осталось никаких сомнений в правильности выбора. Хотя, конечно, время почему-то помчалось слишком быстро, и его впервые на памяти Азирафеля переставало хватать.


	87. Chapter 87

Наверное, Хогвартс и впрямь был пропитан магией. Иначе объяснить, почему Азирафель так быстро привык к комнатам, которые называл своими, не получалось. Хотя, может быть, дело было просто в хорошей компании. Пусть даже Кроули и молчал, вытянувшись на диване и устало прикрыв глаза ладонью. 

— Может быть, ты всё-таки поспишь? — предложил Азирафель.

— Нет времени, — Кроули раздвинул пальцы, выглядывая в щель. — Сон — это ведь не потребность, а удовольствие, почти как блинчики, только без всех этих хлопот.

— Не могу спорить, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Не с чем сравнивать.

— А ты попробуй, — голос Кроули стал искушающе вкрадчивым.

— Когда-нибудь обязательно. А ты уже придумал, что скажешь Малфою?

— Правду, — Кроули усмехнулся: — Иногда, ангел, я могу позволить себе говорить правду.

— Я заметил, — Азирафель кивнул, подтверждая свои слова. — Не то чтобы это было часто... И как будет выглядеть твоя правда на этот раз?

— Фадж прислал в школу горстку идиотов, в компании очаровательных дементоров, которых ты развоплотил, поэтому...

— Так не пойдёт, — перебил его Азирафель. 

— Почему? — Кроули оживился настолько, что перевернулся и теперь разглядывал Азирафеля с другого ракурса.

— Кто из нас Тёмный Лорд? 

— А причём здесь...

— Кроули, ты как ребёнок! Для смертных очень важна сила, и, мне кажется, этот штрих придаст твоему портрету убедительности.

— Да куда уже больше!

— Кроме того, так тебе будет проще объяснить Малфою, почему он будет должен взять уничтожение дементоров на себя.

Кроули резко сел, и от его расслабленности не осталось и следа:

— Продолжай, ангел. Мне очень нравится ход твоих мыслей.

— Да что там... — Азирафель досадливо махнул рукой. — С дементорами нехорошо получилось. Надо было их просто запереть.

— Не продолжай! С дементорами получилось как раз-таки очень хорошо. И твоя идея сделать героем Малфоя бесценна! — Кроули прищурился и махнул рукой, выделяя воображаемые заголовки: — «Спаситель детей!», «Борец света!», «Поверженная тьма!» Ангел, это гениально!

Так далеко вперёд Азирафель не заглядывал, но эта мысль ему тоже понравилась.

— Мне кажется, что пора звать Малфоя.

— Точно! Ему ещё надо немного порепетировать, чтобы вжиться в образ. Я быстро!

Однако Кроули пропал надолго. Азирафель успел не только допить какао, но и придать гостиной респектабельный вид. А ещё объяснить овечкам, что не обязательно ходить строем, можно, например, разбрестись, и тогда картина станет напоминать пастораль. Овечки согласно кивали и вроде бы всё поняли, однако стоило двери скрипнуть, как они вновь построились в колонну и зашагали, едва ли не печатая шаг. 

— Добрый вечер, мистер Азирафель, — Малфой вежливо поклонился. — Вы даже не представляете, как я возмущён!

— О-о! Как я вас понимаю, — Азирафель жестом предложил гостю коньяк и фрукты. — Фадж перешёл границы разумного.

— Разумом здесь и не пахнет, — Малфой отставил в сторону трость и размял пальцы. — Дементорам в школе не место!

— И именно поэтому вы их уничтожили, — Кроули устроился на своём любимом диване и отсалютовал Малфою бокалом.

— Я?

— Именно вы, дорогой.

— Мой Лорд, но я...

— Вы, вы... — Кроули осушил бокал и отечески улыбнулся Малфою. — Не я же?

Побледневший Малфой кивнул:

— Вы, как всегда, правы, но могут возникнуть сомнения... злые языки, вы знаете...

— Мисс Скитер сумеет так описать ваш подвиг, что никаких сомнений не останется. Ни у кого. Скажу больше, сомнений не будет и в том, кому следует занять пост министра.

— Конечно же, вам, мой Лорд. Иных кандидатов просто нет.

Азирафель вдруг понял, почему Кроули делал ставку на Малфоя. Разумеется, тот уже уловил, к чему этот разговор, но всячески подчёркивал собственную лояльность. А ещё ему нельзя было отказать в уме и потрясающей интуиции, которая и привела его к знакомству с Кроули. Да и сын у него удался со своей предприимчивостью и жаждой исследователя. После такого Малфою можно и настоящего Лорда доверить.

— Мне льстит ваше бесконечное доверие, Люциус, — Кроули поднял ладонь, пресекая поток учтивостей, — но давайте перейдём к делу.

Эти слова обладали для Малфоя магической силой. Он не задавал лишних вопросов, коротко и по существу комментировал и охотно согласился разыграть сцену «победы над дементорами», когда Кроули снимал это на свой телефон. Азирафель любил людей искусства, к которым, вне всяких сомнений, следовало отнести Малфоя — он отлично изобразил гнев, злость, мировую скорбь и триумф, после чего артистично поправил мантию и, как ни в чём не бывало, поинтересовался:

— Мой Лорд, вы ознакомитесь с черновиком статьи?

— Безусловно, — Кроули ещё раз просмотрел на экране фотографии, после чего взглянул на часы и напомнил: — Время! Итак, Люциус, черновик я хочу увидеть через четыре часа, чтобы успеть в утренний номер «Пророка». Передайте Рите, что все наши договорённости остаются в силе. 

— Да, мой Лорд. 

Малфой резко склонил голову и поспешил уйти, настолько воодушевлённый, что даже забыл навестить сына. Впрочем, это у него всё равно бы не вышло, потому что студенты оставались запертыми в гостиных своих факультетов.

— Ну что, ангел, пора заканчивать балаган с аврорами! 

Кроули надел очки и поспешил к комнатам Снейпа. Он уже взялся за ручку двери, когда Азирафель положил руку ему на плечо:

— Кроули, может, лучше это сделаю я?

— Нет, ангел, ты и так уже сегодня нарушил много своих принципов, а мне от этого хуже не будет.

Кроули усмехнулся и шагнул за дверь. Авроры стояли в тех же позах, в которых их оставили, и время для них словно остановилось. Азирафель огляделся и первым делом уничтожил отметины, оставленные на столе сгоревшими зельями.

— Остальное не трогай, — тихо предупредил Кроули.

Он уселся на стол и заговорил так вкрадчиво, как умел, рассказывая аврорам, что они, как и было приказано, обыскали комнаты Филча, Хмури и Снейпа. Незначительные трофеи в виде одного фривольного журнала, коробочки контрабандной стружки рога взрывопотама и обнаруженного запаса Кроветворного зелья, количество которого наводило на подозрения, возникали на столе по мере рассказа. Наконец Кроули художественно описал явление Малфоя, на которого напал сначала один, а потом и второй дементор. Азирафель даже испытал сочувствие к аврорам, потому что после такого сам бы на их месте подал в отставку. 

Кроули показал Боуду фотографии Малфоя, заставив его покраснеть, — как решил Азирафель, от смущения, — и закончил сеанс воздействия.

— Пробуди их ты, ангел, — попросил он. — Пусть у них сегодня случится хоть что-то хорошее.

Но Азирафеля ничуть не обманул бравый тон: Кроули просто растратил последние силы и опасался, что не сможет незаметно вывести авроров из этого состояния.

— Конечно, дорогой.

Азирафель постарался немного утешить расстроенных неудачей бедолаг, но не мог позволить себе переусердствовать, чтобы не исказить эффект от воздействия Кроули. Первым пришёл в себя Боуд. Он оглядел разорённую комнату и болезненно поморщился:

— Что будем делать, парни?

— А у нас есть выбор? — фыркнул аврор, угрожавший увольнением. — Дементоры проходили по ведомству невыразимцев. 

— Я не об этом. Малфой молчать не станет, — Боуд заметил Азирафеля, о присутствии которого успел забыть, и прикусил язык. — Собирайте трофеи и пойдём на доклад. Больше тут ловить нечего.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что у Снейпа нет ничего незаконного, — посетовал аврор, который отвечал за изоляцию дементоров. 

— Зато подозрительного много, — Боуд достал из-под кресла какую-то книгу и присовокупил её к уликам.

До кабинета Дамблдора добрались в тягостном молчании. Боуд явно не хотел докладывать о провале, но другого выбора у него не было. Он тяжело вздохнул, втянул голову в плечи и поднял руку, будто собираясь постучать, но быстро одумался и распахнул дверь едва ли не ударом ноги.

Азирафель улыбнулся коллегам, насторожившимся при их появлении, и попытался всех успокоить:

— Всё хорошо.

— Вы уверены? — прищурился Барти.

— Да.

От его слов Боуд снова поморщился и, подойдя к двери импровизированной допросной, всё-таки постучал.

— Сэр, я с докладом.

Самого Ричардсона Азирафель не видел, зато отлично услышал надежду в его голосе:

— Нашли?


	88. Chapter 88

Авроры оставили Хогвартс в некотором смущении, что ничуть не удивило Азирафеля. Всё-таки они были всего лишь людьми и могли стыдиться своих ошибок. Профессора не спешили покидать кабинет Дамблдора, и пока директор отправился провожать непрошенных гостей, попытались выяснить подробности произошедшего. Первой не выдержала Хуч:

— Азирафель, милый, может быть, вы нам всё-таки расскажите, что это было?

— Вы же всё видели сами, — улыбнулся он.

— Да что мы тут видели?! — Хуч пошла в наступление. — Сначала Ричардсон допрашивал Снейпа, потом Филча, потом устроил им очную ставку, а мы всё это время томились в неведении. Потом он начал вызывать нас поодиночке и задавать дурацкие вопросы...

— Дурацкие? — оживился Флитвик. — Он у вас тоже спрашивал, сколько раз за ночь вы просыпаетесь?

— Я не засыпаю так рано, чтобы просыпаться, — отрезала Хуч. — У меня он спрашивал, с кем я сплю.

— И с кем же?! — Макгонагалл даже привстала, чтобы лучше видеть.

— Не важно, — отмахнулась Хуч.

— То есть Ричардсону вы сказали, а своим коллегам... — Спраут сняла шляпу.

— Не собираюсь! — Хуч сложила руки на груди и вновь обратилась к Азирафелю: — Пожалуйста, а? Как вы это сделали?!

— Простите? — Азирафель улыбнулся. — Что сделали?

— Вот это вот всё, — Хуч махнула рукой в сторону окна, из которого хорошо были видны уходившие авроры. 

— Они просто ничего не нашли.

— Это у Снейпа-то?!

— А почему, собственно... — возмутился Снейп.

— Ах, помолчите, дорогой! Мы всё про вас знаем, но это не значит, что собираемся доносить. 

— И правда, — Макгонагалл с интересом уставилась на Азирафеля, — расскажите.

— А почему никто не спросит меня?! — в голосе Кроули появились шипящие звуки. — Между прочим, я тоже там был.

— Вы меня, конечно, извините, — вздохнула Макгонагалл, — но вы же, как Снейп, начнёте всё отрицать, а мистер Азирафель...

— Был вместе со мной, — любезно оскалился Кроули. — И, мне кажется, стоит дождаться директора, чтобы не рассказывать дважды.

Немного подождать коллеги были согласны, ради этого они были готовы забыть о своих незначительных разногласиях и объединиться. Азирафель прекрасно понимал, о чём собирался поведать Кроули, и ему было интересно, как он это сделает.

Дамблдор, похоже, разделял интерес Азирафеля, потому что появился гораздо быстрее, чем можно было ожидать, и сразу же уселся в своё кресло, готовый слушать. А Кроули не заставил себя ждать. Он красочно описал, как, рискуя репутацией, отправил сову с письмом Малфою, чтобы тот не позволил замять это дело. Как сновали по школе дементоры, наводя страх и ужас. Как эти дементоры напали на Малфоя, и как тот их уничтожил, едва не лишившись если не жизни, то души. Кроули в красках описал бой, и если даже Азирафель почти поверил, что так всё и было, то чего уж говорить об остальных коллегах?!

Наконец Кроули спрыгнул со стула, на который вскочил, с жаром расписывая победу над вторым дементором, и скромно закончил:

— Вот, собственно, так всё и было.

— А что же тогда делали вы? — бесхитростно поинтересовался Хагрид.

— Как «что»? Мы наблюдали. Именно в этом ведь заключалась наша миссия.

Довольный рассказом Дамблдор горячо поблагодарил Кроули и напомнил профессорам о запертых в гостиных студентах. Пока коллеги расходились, Азирафель подошёл к Барти и незаметно сжал его руку, подбадривая и возвращая способность становиться собой. В ответ тот с силой вцепился в его пальцы, очевидно, выражая благодарность, но быстро справился с волнением и отпустил, как ни в чём не бывало направившись к выходу, устало приволакивая деревянную ногу.

Кроули уходить не торопился, и Азирафель понял, что до своих комнат они доберутся ещё не скоро. Но разговор с Дамблдором был гораздо важнее прочего. Последней из профессоров уходила Хуч. Она внимательно оглядела сначала Кроули, потом Азирафеля и Дамблдора, после чего понимающе хмыкнула и без лишних слов закрыла за собой дверь. 

— Итак, — Дамблдор снял очки и устало потёр лицо, — будем считать, что дементорам не повезло, но я всё равно восхищён. Значит, Малфой?

— Да, — не стал отрицать Кроули. — Так будет лучше.

— Чистокровным?

— Не думаю, что это принципиально.

— Для Малфоя? — Дамблдор вздохнул. — Боюсь, что это будет проблемой.

— У него было время переосмыслить, — усмехнулся Кроули. — Кроме того, у него будете вы.

— Он никогда не прислушивался к моим советам.

— Времена меняются. Ричардсон, кстати, отвратительный глава Аврората. Мне кажется, Шеклболт справится гораздо лучше.

Во взгляде Дамблдора интерес сменился холодным расчётом:

— Допустим. Но для чего это вам?

— Нам нужна информация об экспериментах Отдела Тайн.

— И всё?

— И жалованье за год, — развеселился Кроули.

— А ритуал? — Дамблдор прищурился.

— Лишь способ расширить границы допустимого. Вам же тоже нравится творить то, что считалось невозможным?

— Что вы сделали с дементорами?

Кроули бросил взгляд на Азирафеля и скривил губы в подобие улыбки:

— Развоплотили. Что-то не так?

Дамблдор покачал головой и поднял ладони, капитулируя:

— И при этом вы прекрасно понимаете, что Шеклболт вступит в коалицию со мной.

Азирафель уже почти был готов услышать что-то вроде того, как это будет весело, но Кроули продолжил играть по правилам:

— Да. Как мне кажется, у вас появились неплохие шансы договориться с Малфоем. И вы поддержите его решение об амнистии. Для ритуала нам нужна миссис Лейстрандж.

Дамблдор устало улыбнулся:

— С вами сложно спорить.

— Я бы даже сказал «невозможно» — вернул улыбку Кроули.

— А что думает об этом ваш друг?

— Он со мной согласен, — ответил Кроули так быстро, будто боялся услышать что-то иное.

— Полностью, — подтвердил Азирафель.

И всё-таки, несмотря на кажущуюся лёгкость и отсутствие противоречий, беседа с Дамблдором лишила последних сил, поэтому, оказавшись в своём любимом кресле, Азирафель ощутил потребность в отдыхе. Он устроил ноги на банкетке, вытянув их к огню камина, и попросил у Винки какао. Кроули тоже казался уставшим, но уходить в спальню не спешил.

— Дурацкий день! — посетовал он, укладывая ноги на спинку дивана. — Но теперь я даже не могу винить Блэка. Напротив, он подбросил нам чудесный подарок: дни Фаджа на посту министра сочтены.

— Кроули, а почему мы даже не попытались с ним договориться?

— Ну, во-первых, ангел, ты его видел? Он ведь боится собственной тени и уж точно не сможет заставить работать всё Министерство на наши нужды.

— Допустим. А во-вторых?

— Давно хотел замутить небольшой скандальчик с переворотом. 

В этом был весь Кроули. Азирафель вздохнул:

— И что тебе мешало?

— Может быть, начальство? У нас, знаешь ли, не ограничиваются строгими записками. Да и вообще в таком перевороте мало... — Кроули поморщился, подбирая слова, — ну, такого, о чём можно написать в отчёте. Мы же здесь всё устроим мирно, без революций и массовых казней. Да и Армагеддон опять-таки впереди.

— Ну да, — согласился Азирафель. — А тут сразу и Тёмный Лорд, и захват Министерства, да и ритуал ещё...

— Во-от! Ты меня понимаешь.

— Не то чтобы очень, но ход твоих мыслей...

— Согласись, что неплох. Правда, ангел?

Вместо ответа Азирафель улыбнулся и покрутил шеей, разминая. Какао по-прежнему доставляло удовольствие, а булочка с нежным кремом радовала. А ещё почему-то больше не пугала мысль о поддержке демона. Хотя, по идее, должна была пугать. Означало ли это близость падения, или так влияла тень скорого Армагеддона, нависшая над миром? Кто бы ещё знал. 

— Ангел, ты выглядишь уставшим, — Кроули перевернулся на бок, чтобы лучше видеть, и даже подпёр голову рукой, разглядывая Азирафеля.

— Ты же сам сказал, что был дурацкий день. Завтра будет новый, и...

— Тебе надо отдохнуть, ангел, — перебил его Кроули.

— Именно этим я как раз и занимаюсь, — Азирафель потёр лицо ладонью, пытаясь немного взбодриться.

— Я хочу тебе кое-что показать, — Кроули неуловимым движением соскользнул с дивана, почти сразу оказываясь у двери своей комнаты, — пойдём!


	89. Chapter 89

Азирафель никогда не считал любопытство пороком, а потому с интересом проследовал за Кроули в спальню, где кроме кровати и небольшого комода ничего не было.

— Показывай, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Сейчас.

Жестом фокусника Кроули вытащил из комода пижаму, кажется, ту самую, что Азирафель когда-то видел на нём — чёрную шёлковую. В его взгляде появилась лёгкая неуверенность, но он явно собрался удивлять, потому что продолжил:

— Это тебе!

— Зачем?

— Чтобы ты всё понял. 

Наверное, в этом был смысл, потому что когда Азирафель с помощью небольшого чуда сменил свою одежду на это шёлковое недоразумение, Кроули вздохнул с явным облегчением и тоже облачился в пижаму. Ту самую, против шотландской клетки которой сначала возражал.

— Что дальше? — поинтересовался Азирафель.

— Теперь ложимся.

— Лёг. И что дальше? — Азирафель почему-то понизил голос почти до шёпота.

— Теперь закрой глаза.

А вот это как раз оказалось самым сложным. Нет, чтобы прикрыть глаза на пару мгновений, не требовалось никаких усилий, но вот держать их закрытыми...

— Это обязательно?

— Иначе ничего не получится, — голос Кроули дрогнул, выдавая волнение.

— Но я всё равно не усну, — шёпотом сообщил Азирафель, послушно закрывая глаза. — Я не умею, к тому же мне это не нравится.

— Хорошо, — быстро согласился Кроули, — не закрывай. Мы попробуем иначе.

Теперь комнату освещала лишь одна свеча. Её огонь мерцал, отбрасывая на стены и потолок причудливые тени, которые сильно напоминали дементоров. Краем глаза Азирафель видел профиль Кроули, лежавшего совсем рядом и, кажется, старающегося не дышать. А ведь ему сегодня пришлось гораздо хуже, и в отдыхе он нуждался ничуть не меньше.

— Кроули, — тихо позвал Азирафель, — расскажи мне...

— О чём? 

— Когда появились дементоры, ты...

— Ангел, зачем тебе это?

— Мне показалось, что тебе нужно об этом сказать, — осторожно начал Азирафель. — Чтобы избавиться от...

— От такого не избавиться, ангел. В этом суть. И эти твари ловко на этом сыграли. Не думаю, что таким образом закончилась бы моя вечность, но проверять, куда я попаду после, не хотелось... так что ты очень вовремя вытащил меч и всё такое...

Когда Кроули нервничал, он начинал захлёбываться звуками, и разобрать, о чём он говорит, становилось непросто. Азирафель протянул руку и, безошибочно отыскав ледяную ладонь, слегка сжал её, не забыв пальцем погладить запястье. Кроули мгновенно затих. Пауза немного затянулась, но это почему-то тоже показалось правильным.

— На что это было похоже? — Азирафель вглядывался в крадущиеся по потолку тени, успокаивающе поглаживая запястье Кроули. — Тебе было больно?

— Больно? — Кроули со свистом выдохнул сквозь сомкнутые зубы. — Можно и так сказать... только вот болит совсем не тело, и нет такого средства, чтобы эту боль хоть как-то облегчить... никак... и так будет всегда... об этом, если постараться, можно не думать... даже будет казаться, что всё забылось... только вот оно всегда рядом, только протяни руку и...

— Протяни руку, Кроули, — прошептал Азирафель. — Я буду рядом.

Кроули на мгновение сжал пальцы, а потом замер, отпуская:

— Всегда? — он горько рассмеялся. — Не говори так, ангел... с некоторыми иллюзиями очень больно расставаться.

— Но...

— Не надо... лучше давай вернёмся ко сну.

Кроули так явно не хотел продолжать разговор, что Азирафель решил не настаивать. Всё равно в их случае словам верить не стоило, но были и другие способы помочь Кроули поверить. Конечно, Азирафель ступил на совершенно неизведанную территорию, но он никогда не останавливался на полпути, и уж точно не собирался отрекаться от Кроули после возвращения. Это было бы слишком неправильно.

— Знаешь, почему я никогда не сплю, Кроули?

— Боишься?

— Да. Боюсь.

— Не может быть! — Кроули перевернулся на бок, не выпуская руки Азирафеля, и подложил под голову подушку. — Чего тебе бояться? Сил тьмы, что ли?

— Сначала я не понимал, для чего смертные укрываются на ночь... в пещерах, потом в домах. Они старательно запирают двери, заводят собак, изобретают замки, сейчас и вовсе целые системы наблюдения придумали. А они ведь боятся.

— Они смертные, им есть, чего бояться, — недовольно перебил Кроули. — Но ты ведь...

— А я боюсь того же самого, — Азирафель тяжело вздохнул. — Потеря контроля выглядит не очень. Сон делает беззащитным. Я так и не понял, что в этот момент происходит с сознанием, только ведь оно потом даже возвращается не сразу. И при этом они тратят на сон почти половину жизни! То самое время, которого у них и без того очень мало. 

— Ангел, сон для них просто необходим. Жизненно.

— Вот. А я могу без него обходиться и не хочу рисковать.

— Но ведь это приятно.

— Ты говорил, да. Но я пока ничего такого не ощущаю. И пижама тоже не самая комфортная одежда. Мне зябко.

— Для этого есть одеяло, ангел.

— Не слишком ли всё сложно?

— Но ведь ты тоже пользуешься приборами во время еды. И даже суши ешь палочками, хотя это чертовски неудобно. Я пробовал.

— Ты просто неправильно держал палочки, это совсем не сложно, — Азирафель тоже перевернулся на бок, для удобства разговора. — Давай я тебя научу?

— Давай, — Кроули согласился так легко, что следовало насторожиться. — А я тебя научу спать, идёт?

— Как-нибудь потом, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Вот вернёмся к себе...

— Ангел, но ты ведь уже согласился, — не дал договорить Кроули. — И даже уже лежишь на кровати в пижаме.

— Это временно.

— Ангел, а ты мог бы когда-нибудь... я не говорю, что прямо сейчас! Когда-нибудь рискнуть и попробовать довериться... — Кроули задержал дыханье, а потом прошептал едва слышно: — мне?

— Наверное, да... — Азирафель немного подумал и отчётливо осознал, что как раз Кроули он и мог бы доверять. — Да.

— Спасибо... — Кроули вздохнул и улёгся на спину, разглядывая тени на потолке. — А ты вообще единственный, кому я могу доверять. Демоны не доверяют друг другу, знаешь ли, и со смертными тоже как-то не сложилось. Может, всё-таки укроешься одеялом?

Чтобы сделать Кроули приятное, Азирафель вытянул из-под себя одеяло и залез под него. Для этого пришлось отпустить его руку.

— Так?

— Примерно. Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты однажды смог доверять мне настолько, что уснул рядом со мной.

Кроули пробормотал это так тихо, что Азирафель вполне мог сделать вид, будто не расслышал, только вот притворяться совершенно не хотелось.

— Ты думаешь, сейчас я тебе недостаточно доверяю?

Кроули вздрогнул, словно не ожидал ответа, а потом медленно покачал головой:

— Забудь, ангел. Я точно не хочу тебя ни к чему принуждать. Совсем. Я опять всё испортил, да?

Азирафель снова взял его за руку:

— Нет. Точно нет.

Кроули вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

— Знаешь, ангел, мне и в самом деле казалось, что это отличная идея. Ты ведь не чураешься плотских удовольствий, а сон — это очень приятно. Заворачиваешься в кокон из одеяла... если тебе так нравится... закрываешь глаза и сначала просто думаешь обо всём и ни о чём конкретном... а потом тебе становится хорошо, и ты расслабляешься. Мне нравится момент засыпания, когда я пытаюсь придумывать себе сны и перестаю различать грань между реальностью и сновидением... она постоянно ускользает...

Азирафель никогда не спал, да и не собирался этого делать, но сейчас почувствовал себя очень странно. Ему было просто комфортно. Кроули оказался прав — одеяло согревало, создавая иллюзию уютного укрытия от невзгод, но, наверное, дело было не только в этом. Тихий голос Кроули успокаивал, обещая покой и защиту, и совсем скоро Азирафель перестал прислушиваться к словам, ориентируясь на интонации. Слушать было гораздо приятнее, закрыв глаза, и вскоре в голове замелькали различные образы, отдалённо напоминающие картины минувшего дня... или это было не в голове... почему-то вдруг вспомнился вкус Оборотного зелья с частицей Кроули, и Азирафелю на мгновение показалось, что он меняет облик, чтобы пойти на урок. Он уже собирался написать на доске тему контрольной работы, когда вдруг вздрогнул и открыл глаза.

Кроули лежал на боку и смотрел на него, откровенно любуясь. Поймав взгляд Азирафеля, он улыбнулся, будто получил лучший подарок за все шесть тысяч лет их знакомства.

— Тебе понравилось, ангел?

— Что именно?

— Ты проспал почти час.

Отрицать Азирафель не стал. Ощущения у него, и правда, были немного странные, но при этом он себя чувствовал отдохнувшим. И от изматывающего внутреннего напряжения не осталось следа... и...

— Надо будет повторить, — решил он.


	90. Chapter 90

Малфой, проявляя чудеса пунктуальности, прислал черновик статьи точно через четыре часа, и Кроули тут же вооружился карандашом, начиная править. Он едва слышно ругался, иногда хвалил Скитер за «удачные обороты», умудряясь выглядеть при этом очень мило. Хотя, конечно, с этим утверждением Азирафеля Кроули бы поспорил, но кто бы ему о таком сказал?

— Всё, ангел! Это будет бомба! — Кроули привязал к лапе филина письмо и выпустил птицу в чудом возникшее под потолком окно. — За завтраком.

Он посмотрел на часы и вытянулся на диване, явно ожидая похвалы. Азирафель налил себе какао и намазал на булочку вишнёвый мармелад.

— Предвкушаю, — улыбнулся он.

— Ты сейчас про статью или про свои сладости? — уточнил Кроули.

— Про твой триумф, — Азирафель облизал ложечку и стукнул ею по чашке. — Даже не сомневаюсь, что это будет грандиозно.

— В общем-то, это будет наш триумф, — ворчливо отозвался довольный Кроули, — но мне нравится ход твоих мыслей.

— Не то чтобы ты меня этим удивил.

На завтрак Азирафель отправился исключительно для того, чтобы насладиться зрелищем. Ему очень хотелось посмотреть на реакцию коллег и студентов. Однако раньше всех прилетела крупная рыжая сова и, покружив над профессорским столом, сбросила увесистый свёрток на стол перед Кроули, утащила с тарелки Трелони кусок мяса и ретировалась гораздо быстрее, чем кто-то успел отреагировать. Кажется, Азирафель правильно догадался, чья эта птица. Несколько секунд Кроули гипнотизировал свёрток, будто ожидал какого-то подвоха, а потом осторожно отогнул угол обёрточной бумаги. На мгновение Азирафелю показалось, что Кроули смутился, но тот так быстро заставил пакет исчезнуть, что, скорее всего, этого не было.

— Куда ты его дел? — поинтересовался Азирафель, отрезая кусочек вафли.

— Отправил в комод, — прошипел Кроули.

— А что в нём было?

— Не спрашивай!

Разумеется, именно этот момент выбрали совы, чтобы принести утреннюю корреспонденцию, и вскоре Большой зал загудел, как растревоженный пчелиный рой. Кроули каким-то образом удалось отправить в печать фотографии Малфоя со своего телефона, и надо сказать, они у него удались. Особенно сделанная якобы после победы над дементорами. А ещё Азирафель лишний раз убедился в том, что они правильно сделали ставку на Малфоя. Ведь это наверняка он поднял свод законов, чтобы можно было с апломбом утверждать о творимом по приказу Фаджа попрании всех кодексов, норм и правил.

— Вы великолепны! — прошептал Дамблдор, пряча в бороде довольную улыбку. — И когда только всё успели?

— Я так полагаю, поддержка Визенгамота нам обеспечена? — столь же тихо поинтересовался Кроули.

— Вы совершенно правы. Приятно иметь дело с человеком, который знает, чего хочет.

Азирафелю казалось, что этот диалог остался только между ними, но стоило выйти в коридор, как к нему подошла Хуч, сообщившая о своей лояльности и готовности поддержать Малфоя, если его поддерживает их оппозиция. После подобного заявления визит в библиотеку Макгонагалл уже не удивил.

— Азирафель, дорогой вы наш, — начала она, чопорно поджимая губы. — Скажите, а что будет теперь со школой?

— А что с ней должно быть? — удивился он. — Всё будет хорошо.

— Но вы же понимаете, что Альбус сейчас тоже окажется вовлечён во всё это, — Макгонагалл обвела руками пространство вокруг. — А что тогда мы будем делать?

— Я вам обещаю, что эта вовлечённость никак не скажется на его возможности управлять школой.

— Вы забываете о его возрасте, — вздохнула она. — Вам хорошо, вы ещё так молоды, и вам не понять, каково это, когда молодая душа оказывается заперта в стареющем теле. У него же просто не хватит на всё сил.

— Разумеется, ему потребуются помощники.

— Вот и я о чём! — просияла Макгонагалл. — Мы с коллегами посоветовались и решили вам предложить...

Азирафель вдруг почувствовал головную боль. Иногда она обрушивалась на него совершенно внезапно, и, как правило, это происходило в тяжёлых жизненных ситуациях. 

— Минерва, но я...

— Вы именно тот человек, что так нужен Хогвартсу! Не знаю, замечали ли вы, но одно ваше присутствие делает его лучше. Рядом с вами расцвели даже такие мизантропы, как Снейп и Хмури. Поэтому мы думаем, что лучшего заместителя директора нам не найти.

— Минерва, это вы когда придумали?

— Когда вы с Кроули ушли спасать Хогвартс. 

— Но у вас не было времени это всё обсудить.

— Ах, Азирафель! За эти годы мы настолько хорошо узнали друг друга, что можем договориться по любому вопросу. Было бы желание! А ещё нас всех очень беспокоит судьба школы. Вы ведь нас не оставите?

К такому разговору Азирафель точно был не готов, а потому заверил, что останется здесь до самого конца, и деликатно намекнул о скором начале уроков. И в самом деле, что считать концом? Когда Макгонагалл ушла, Азирафель решил навести порядок на книжных полках, которые уже привык считать своими, а потом немного поразгадывать пророчества, касающиеся Армагеддона. Их в книге Агнессы было великое множество.

— Я вам не помешаю? — на пороге стоял Барти, не решаясь войти, чего за ним прежде не водилось.

— Конечно, заходите, дорогой. Вам точно надо выпить какао!

Заперев дверь, Азирафель вернул Барти его облик, после чего тот забрался с ногами на диван и обхватил колени, уткнувшись в них лбом.

— Что-то случилось? — встревожился Азирафель.

— Да... 

Во взгляде Барти была та же тоска, что вчера изводила Кроули рядом с дементорами. Не могли же эти твари так на него повлиять? Или всё-таки сказалось то, что он провёл в их компании много времени, да и вообще — был человеком? Азирафель не торопил. Он плеснул в какао немного коньяка и попросил у Винки вишнёвый штрудель. Всё это время, похоже, Барти подбирал слова, потому что заговорил, едва сделав глоток.

— Я не хочу возрождать Лорда, — тихо признался он и зажмурился, словно, ожидая чего-то страшного. — Подумать только, полгода назад я и представить не мог, что такое возможно.

— Вас это пугает?

— До безумия... когда появились авроры, я собирался сдаться, чтобы покончить со всем этим... если бы не вы...

— Барти, но всё ещё будет...

— Хорошо? — он горько рассмеялся, становясь ещё больше похожим на Кроули. — Нет, Азирафель, не будет. Для меня был единственный выход — возрождать Лорда и становиться его цепным псом.

— Но...

— Посудите сами: я преступник, в бегах... меня можно без суда отдать дементору... у меня никого нет... — Барти потёр сухие глаза и добавил: — У меня никого не было, пока не появились вы. Не пугайтесь, я ни на что не претендую, просто пытаюсь объяснить. А ещё я держу в плену двух не самых приятных людей, и даже они сумели договориться и стать друг другу нужными...

— Барти, — тихо позвал Азирафель, — выход обязательно найдётся.

— Не в этой жизни!

— Или не в этой реальности.

Азирафель никогда не считал себя мастером в тонком искусстве утешения, ему казалось, что он всё делает неправильно и способен всё испортить парой неловких фраз. Но иногда это переставало иметь значение. Так было с Кроули, так получилось и сейчас. Азирафель сел рядом с Барти и взял его за руку.

— Разве нельзя пересмотреть ваше дело? — тихо спросил он.

— Только для того, чтобы казнить. 

— И при этом вы не хотите возрождать Лорда?

— Да. Потому что он может навредить вам. Я пришёл для того, чтобы отговорить вас от этого шага. Только, пожалуйста, дослушайте меня до конца... услышьте меня!

Азирафель сильнее сжал ладонь Барти, пытаясь удержать его, спасти от себя самого. Можно подумать, этот бедолага сможет рассказать что-то такое, о чём Азирафель никогда прежде не слышал! А Барти тем временем зажмурился и заговорил, проглатывая окончания слов:

— Кость отца, отданная без согласия. Плоть слуги, отданная добровольно. Кровь врага, взятая насильно. Это тот самый ритуал для возрождения Лорда... для возрождения его из хоркрукса.


	91. Chapter 91

Азирафель не мог понять, что его поразило больше — готовность Барти отказаться от своих идеалов, его раскаяние или желание переломить ситуацию. 

— Я знаю про хоркруксы, Барти.

— В смысле «хоркруксы»? — насторожился он. — Вообще теоретически или...

— Или. Он сделал не один хоркрукс.

— И после этого вы хотите... или вы уже передумали?! — Барти схватил Азирафеля за руку с отчаянием тонущего. — Вы ведь представляете себе, что это такое?!

— Мне его жаль.

— И только?! Но ведь это опасно. Для вас...

— Барти, а чего бы вы хотели?

— С Лордом? Даже не знаю... у меня были мысли выдать его аврорам, но я подумал о последствиях... для всех.

— Нет, Барти, чего бы вы хотели для себя?

— Разобраться с Лордом.

Азирафель вздохнул и погладил Барти по руке.

— Лорд — не проблема, мы с ним разберёмся, а вот вы, к примеру, уже думали, чем займётесь потом?

— Я? — Барти ошеломлённо взглянул на Азирафеля. — Вы думаете, что для меня возможно какое-то «потом»? Я даже к магглам не могу уйти.

— Почему?

— А какой в этом смысл? Кроме вас не осталось никого, к кому я бы мог прийти просто поговорить. А вы останетесь здесь.

Азирафель мог бы сказать, что как раз сейчас они с Кроули делают всё, чтобы здесь не остаться, и что для Барти жизнь ещё не закончилась, но почему-то промолчал. Хотя... он как никто другой понимал цену возможности «просто поговорить», только вот никогда не предполагал, что смертных терзают те же чувства. Над этим, определённо, стоило подумать, а пока он мог лишь предложить:

— Будете вино, Барти?

— Буду.

Барти опьянел довольно быстро, а когда, получив порцию утешающей благодати, уснул, Азирафель уложил его на диване, укрыв пледом, и поручил Винки охранять его сон. Возможно, Азирафель и был не самым ответственным работником библиотеки, но во время уроков его посещали лишь профессора, и то крайне редко. Стало быть, никто не обнаружит спящего и не потревожит его.

Азирафель тщательно запер дверь и, вспомнив о ещё одном беглом узнике, отправился в Выручай-комнату. В конце концов, не помешало бы проверить, как подействовало внушение Кроули, который сколько угодно мог мнить себя выдающимся педагогом, но действовал как в те времена, когда эту науку ещё не открыли.

Пришлось несколько раз обойти коридор на восьмом этаже, чтобы понять, что именно Кроули здесь начудесил и как это исправить. Похоже, он был очень зол, потому что сильно постарался. Только вот всё равно не забыл оставить лазейку для Азирафеля, и это было очень приятно.

— Вы даже не представляете, как я вам рад! — радостный Блэк бросился навстречу. — Я уже неделю ничего не ел. Кричер не приходит, я выйти не могу...

— Вам и нельзя, — Азирафель постарался быть деликатным.

— Так я ведь могу и не человеком. А Бродяге много не надо. Поймал бы себе крысу или змею какую. И сожрал бы! Честное слово.

— Зовите своего Кричера.

— Но он...

— Зовите, зовите.

Через пару мгновений явился тот самый эльф, что приносил медальон, на этот раз с целой корзиной провизии.

— Угощайтесь, — тут же предложил Блэк, размахивая куриной ножкой. — На всех хватит. Особенно пирог с почками хорош.

Азирафель соблазнился печеньем, вкус которого оказался довольно необычным — с пикантной остринкой.

— Как я понял, всё обошлось? Снейп часа два назад обещал до меня добраться, но потом свалил. На уроки, наверное.

Манеры у Блэка были ужасными — мало того, что он говорил с набитым ртом, так ещё и не деликатничал.

— На уроки, — подтвердил Азирафель. — А зачем он до вас добирался?

— Обещал порвать жопу, — доверительно сообщил Блэк. — Врёт, как обычно. А что у него за зелья пропали? Его послушать, так просто на основе расплавленного золота были. По цене в смысле.

— Я точно не знаю.

— Да я, в общем-то, и не рассчитывал узнать, — Блэк наморщил нос и поскрёб шею. — Главное, что его не забрали вместе с этими зельями. А дементоров опять оставили у замка? Гнусные твари...

— Нет, дементоры погибли.

— Да ладно! Как?

— Малфой их развоплотил, — Азирафель решил придерживаться официальной версии.

— Кто? — Блэк даже перестал жевать. — Малфой?

— Об этом сегодня писал «Пророк».

— Будто там не врут! — отмахнулся Блэк и тут же потребовал у Кричера свежую газету.

— Вот видите? — Азирафель ткнул пальцем в улыбающееся лицо Малфоя, украсившее первую полосу.

— Вижу, — Блэк помрачнел. — И что, он теперь герой?

— Скорее всего.

— Понятно, — Блэк сплюнул на пол, подтверждая вывод про отвратительные манеры, и невпопад пробормотал: — Вот Снейп-то обрадовался... праздновать, поди, помчался... какие тут, к чёрту, уроки!

Масштаб трагедии Блэка был несопоставим с переживаниями Барти, но этого балбеса Азирафелю тоже было жаль. Тем более что с его подачи всё так закрутилось, и Фадж совершил роковую для себя ошибку.

— Он на уроках, Сириус. И на допросе он вас не выдал. Уверял, что рядом с ним сидел Филч.

— Сам, наверное, перепугался... я его знаю! Тот ещё скользкий змей, — однако, вопреки своим словам, Блэк выглядел довольным. — А Дамблдор что говорит?

— Ничего.

— Совсем?

— Про Снейпа ничего.

Блэк поморщился:

— Да кому нужен этот Снейп! — и тут же добавил: — А вы не можете передать ему записку? Деловую, разумеется.

— Ну, конечно. Какую ещё?

Блэк порвал шесть пергаментов, прежде чем остался доволен результатом. Он протянул Азирафелю сложенный листок:

— Вот. Это ему. Снейпу в смысле, — Блэк взлохматил волосы. — Это моё предложение о компенсации зелий. Для пользы дела.

Азирафель согласно кивнул, решив не переспрашивать, каким образом случайно подсмотренные слова «сука» и «люблю» связаны со столь непростым делом. Он спрятал записку в карман и откланялся, взяв обещание никуда не выходить. Блэк тоскливо вздохнул:

— Куда я теперь? Мистер Кроули забрал Оборотку. Совсем.

— Исключительно для пользы дела, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

Записку он решил передать Снейпу во время обеда, чтобы не отрывать от занятий, а прямо сейчас поспешил в свои комнаты. У Кроули как раз должен был окончиться урок, а следующий по расписанию был только после обеда.

— Ты где пропадал? — Кроули оторвался от дрессировки овечек. — Я уже хотел лезть за Картой, чтобы тебя искать.

Азирафель заметил накрытых бокалами из-под вина пушистиков.

— А ты, похоже, не скучал.

— Да стоило мне ненадолго отвлечься, как всё воспитание пошло прахом.

— Да вроде они хорошо маршируют, кучно, — Азирафель кивнул в сторону овечек.

— Хитрые бестии, — согласился Кроули. — А вот эти бесполезные комки пуха, — он спустил очки на переносицу и строго взглянул на томившихся под стеклом пушистиков, — сожрали контрольную работу юного Малфоя. На которую у меня были большие планы, потому что там были ошибки.

— Подумаешь! — отмахнулся Азирафель.

— Ну, конечно! Это ведь не тебе придётся искать новый повод для отработки.

— Будто для тебя это проблема.

— Пф! Я просто люблю, чтобы всё было красиво.

— Кстати, — Азирафель вспомнил рыжую сову, — а что за свёрток тебе прислали за завтраком?

— Да... так... — Кроули явно что-то скрывал.

— Погоди, это так серьёзно? — встревожился Азирафель. — Это из Министерства? Или...

— Ангел, меня пугает твоя фантазия. Это всего лишь подарок, понимаешь? 

— Тебе?

— А разве мне нельзя ничего подарить?

— Можно, — теперь Азирафелю стало любопытно. — И что же это такое?

— Мелочь, не заслуживающая внимания.

— Ничего себе мелочь. Свёрток мне показался не маленьким. К тому же это явно от Уизли.

— Ну да, — Кроули поморщился. — От матери всех Уизли. Мне. Подарок.

— Правда? И какой?

— Не важно. Она написала, что безмерно благодарна за то, что «вывел её шалопаев в люди», в общем, обычные благодарности.

— Кроули, и часто тебе шлют «обычные благодарности»?

— Нгх...

— Прости?

— Как ты себе это представляешь, ангел? — огрызнулся Кроули. — Да если в моей конторе хотя бы заподозрят...

— Но здесь ведь никого нет.

— Здесь нет...

— Но?

— И всё.

— А что было в свёртке?

Кроули сердито взглянул на Азирафеля, и по щелчку его пальцев на столе появился тот самый свёрток:

— Можешь взглянуть.

Азирафель развернул обёрточную бумагу.

— Какая прелесть!

— Примерно такого я и ожидал, — мрачно отозвался Кроули. — Забирай себе.

Азирафель извлёк из пакета шерстяной свитер благородной расцветки в шотландскую клетку и улыбнулся:

— Я должен увидеть его на тебе.

— Только не это!

Овечки тревожно заблеяли.


	92. Chapter 92

И всё-таки от примерки свитера Кроули отказаться не смог — сначала не нашлось подходящих аргументов, а потом он просто устало махнул рукой и с кислым выражением лица развернул подарок.

— Только для тебя, ангел.

— Звучит, словно «впервые на арене», — усмехнулся Азирафель. — Попробуй, тебе обязательно понравится.

Кроули скептически хмыкнул и ловко натянул свитер:

— Доволен?

— Тебе к лицу шотландка, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Очень.

Кроули что-то пробурчал и, быстро сняв свитер, отправил его в комод.

— Надеюсь, ты не станешь заставлять меня писать письмо, полное слащавых благодарностей?

— Конечно, нет.

Азирафель вздохнул. Он знал, что Кроули не умел принимать что-то хорошее, но почему-то сейчас от этого стало больно. Впрочем, Азирафелю было нетрудно написать благодарственное письмо самому. Никак не задев чувства Кроули и сделав приятное матери семейства.

— К нам сегодня зайдёт Малфой, — объявил Кроули. — Сначала я хотел пригласить и Дамблдора, но подумал, что ещё рановато. Они оба должны привыкнуть к идее сотрудничества. 

— Тебе это нравится, — заметил Азирафель.

— Почему нет? Смертные могут быть очень интересными. Взять, к примеру, Блэка, которого ты сегодня навещал.

— Ты ведь не смотрел на Карту!

— Интуиция тоже чего-то стоит, — довольно фыркнул Кроули. — Так вот, Блэк с моим «сыном» находятся в равных условиях — они одного возраста, социального статуса, оба беглые каторжники, да и фантазия у обоих вызывает уважение.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— Да ты только посмотри, как по-разному они на всё реагируют. От чего это зависит, ангел?

— От характера.

— Не только! — Кроули торжествующе поднял палец. — Это всё от свободы выбора. В одинаковых условиях они ведут себя совершенно по-разному. Каждый. По-разному.

— И что?

— А их миллионы. Ты только представь! А ведь всё это усугубляется разным положением в обществе, полом, воспитанием, привычками, характером, наконец, — взгляд Кроули сиял так, будто он только что сделал открытие. — Этого же никто не изучал. Из наших точно, да и вашим, похоже, всё равно.

— Допустим, — осторожно согласился Азирафель. — А для чего тебе это знание? Лично тебе?

— Так интересно же, — Кроули снял очки, чтобы лучше видеть. — Я никогда так тесно не общался со смертными, а они, оказывается, умеют удивлять. Или вот эта их магия... с помощью какой-то дурацкой палочки и заученных слов они умудряются менять материю и воздействовать на пространство. А ещё у них есть чувства. Когда я запирал Блэка, он собирался сдаться, чтобы никого не подставлять. А Снейп был готов взять вину на себя. Это вот у них что? У них же такая короткая жизнь...

— Думаешь, они её не ценят?

— В том-то и дело, что ценят. Просто они готовы ею заплатить за то, что любят и во что верят. Как ты думаешь, так было всегда, или они эволюци... революци... — Кроули пощёлкал пальцами, вспоминая слово.

— Эволюционировали, — подсказал Азирафель. — Но ведь есть и другой пример.

— Лорд, да?

— Да.

— Я тоже о нём думал. И мне кажется, что-то его сломало гораздо раньше, чем он начал рвать на куски свою душу. Но опять-таки у него была идея, за которую он был готов платить. И ещё...

Продолжить беседу о деяниях Лорда помешал стук в дверь. Малфоя отличала потрясающая пунктуальность, но не всегда она была благом.

— Добрый вечер, господа, у меня новости, — Малфой просиял улыбкой и, заговорщически понизив голос, добавил. — Хорошие.

В общем-то, это было понятно по его виду. Таким довольным Азирафель видел Малфоя только на балу после десятка коктейлей и пары танцев с обольстительной Скитер, которая в тот вечер пользовалась просто бешеным успехом. Кроули, кстати, тогда тоже почти пал к её ногам.

— Итак, господа, сегодня утром в Министерстве прошло закрытое заседание, где не только выразили недоверие Фаджу, но и осудили его действия, потребовав немедленной отставки, — Малфой выдержал драматическую паузу, взглянув поочерёдно на Кроули и Азирафеля, после чего закончил триумфальным: — А временно исполняющим обязанности Министра избрали вашего покорного слугу. Сначала перевес в голосах был минимальным, но потом появился Дамблдор, и неожиданно...

— Почему «неожиданно»? Это было взвешенное и обдуманное решение.

— И он согласился?

— А разве могло быть иначе? — плотоядно улыбнулся Кроули. — Нет, Люциус, в игре с такими ставками неожиданностей не будет. Для нас не будет.

— Разумеется, мой Лорд, — Малфой почтительно склонил голову. — Утром в экстренном выпуске «Пророка» выйдет моё эксклюзивное интервью. Не хотите взглянуть?

Кроули протянул руку, в которую Малфой вложил пергамент, не просто свёрнутый в трубочку, но и перевязанный атласной лентой. Не только Кроули ценил стиль, и хотя Азирафель выбрал бы для этой ленты традиционную клетку, изумрудно-зелёный цвет тоже был неплох. Особенно в сочетании с серебряной оторочкой. Малфой обладал тонким вкусом и разбирался в эстетике мелочей.

— Всё неплохо, — признал Кроули, несколько раз перечитав черновик интервью. — Но не хватает вопроса о милосердии и прощении.

— Я... не понял, мой Лорд.

— Попробую объяснить. 

Кроули выпустил на волю пушистика и, плеснув в бокал коньяка, отсалютовал Малфою. Азирафель достал из-под второго бокала Хастура и пересадил его в вазочку с печеньем к Пушку, погрозив пальцем, чтобы не вздумал баловаться. Взглядом он предложил коньяк Малфою и, наполнив бокалы, удобно устроился в кресле, с интересом слушая Кроули, рассуждающего о милосердии.

— Это одна из важнейших добродетелей, исполняемая посредством телесных и духовных дел. Причём заповедан отнюдь не однократный случайный акт добродетели, «по настроению» или «когда придется». А вот спонтанное сострадание должно являться неотъемлемой частью отношения к миру.

— Отлично, — кивнул Малфой. — И о чём в этом контексте мне следует порассуждать?

— Об узниках Азкабана, разумеется. Нам будет нужна массовая амнистия и пересмотр всей пенитенциарной системы. И когда будете рассказывать о дементорах, сделайте акцент на невозможности их контролировать. Кстати, в Азкабане, если я не ошибаюсь, умер сын Крауча. Совсем молодой, как мне говорили. Как думаете, Люциус, было ли расследование причин его смерти? И не дементоры ли приложили к этому свою костлявую руку?

— Я всё понял, мой Лорд, — Малфой прикусил губу. — Но, боюсь, одного общественного мнения будет мало.

— Неужели?

— Да. Дамблдор выступит резко против. Не могли бы вы — как вы это хорошо умеете! — постараться его убедить? Я ни в коем случае не собираюсь вам советовать, но... прежде всего я думаю о деле, мой Лорд.

Малфой опустил взгляд, всем своим видом показывая, кого признаёт своим повелителем, только вот почему-то Азирафель при всём желании не смог бы посчитать его беспомощным или жалким. Азартным игроком? Да! Шулером? Возможно. Отличным актёром? Несомненно! А ещё становилось понятно, что Малфой с Дамблдором сумеют найти общий язык — Альбус тоже любил красивую игру и умел рисковать. А ещё они оба отчаянно не хотели войны и, пожалуй, только этим заслуживали поддержку. Как бы то ни было, уходил Малфой воодушевлённым. После пары бокалов коньяка ему удалось немного расслабиться и даже начать шутить. Он наговорил множество комплиментов Кроули и Азирафелю, а потом вдруг взмахнул палочкой и, увидев появившиеся в воздухе цифры, кажется, обозначающие время, заторопился домой.

— И куда, думаешь, он так спешит? — Кроули ехидно усмехнулся и достал Карту. — Ну-ка, ну-ка...

Азирафель хотел было пошутить про излишнюю подозрительность, но вынужден был признать правоту Кроули: спешил Малфой вовсе не к выходу из замка. 

— Готов поспорить, — Кроули задумчиво разглядывал, как точка «Л.Малфой» приближалась к точке «С.Снейп», — что это не к добру.

— Зря ты так, — Азирафель вздохнул. — Мне его жаль.

— Кого?

— Малфоя. Вот так возвращается, чтобы поделиться радостью, а ему сообщают, что не ждали.

— Всё-таки ты романтик, ангел, — Кроули снял очки и прищурился. — Мне кажется, что он, наоборот, идёт прощаться. Министру не простят такую интрижку, и Малфой это прекрасно понимает.

— Но разве он может отказаться от чувств? По доброй воле?

Улыбка Кроули стала немного грустной:

— Точно романтик.


	93. Chapter 93

Азирафель хотел было возразить, но подумал, что быть романтиком неплохо. К тому же Кроули не мог знать наверняка. Хотя, с другой стороны, всё могло быть иначе, если бы не вклинился Блэк, а теперь как-то даже неловко занимать чью-то сторону. Всё-таки смертные здорово умели всё запутывать, да так, что разобраться не представлялось возможным. Особенно тем, кто наблюдал со стороны. И особенно это касалось тонкой сферы отношений. Азирафель и без того не мог похвастаться, что понимает, как это всё устроено, а уж если всё так запутать...

— Кроули, а я ведь должен передать Снейпу записку от Блэка.

— Но ты ведь не собираешься сделать это прямо сейчас?

— Да, но не лучше было бы передать её через Малфоя?

Кроули с интересом взглянул на Азирафеля:

— Ангел, иногда мне кажется, что тебе меня уже ничем не удивить, но...

— Но?

— Но ты умудряешься делать это снова и снова.

— А что здесь не так? Это же всё касается их отношений... как бы вещи одного порядка.

Кроули покачал головой, а потом прошёлся по комнате, явно подбирая слова.

— Понимаешь, ангел, обычно в такие отношения вступают по двое. Парами. И эти пары перекрещиваются в редких случаях, и опять-таки после обсуждения в паре. Понятно?

— Нет, — честно признался Азирафель. — Но хотелось бы разобраться. Мало ли... вдруг пригодится.

Кроули хмыкнул, но вместо того, чтобы шутить на эту тему, взял лист пергамента и нарисовал три точки. Подумав, он поставил у этих точек буквы «С», «М» и «Б».

— Смотри. Вот живут смертные. Каждый сам по себе и у каждого есть своя жизнь. Они встречаются, общаются и ничего между ними не происходит. Но у каждого есть свой круг интересов, — Кроули заключил каждую точку в круг. — И пока эти интересы не соприкасаются, по-прежнему ничего не происходит.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что если сферы их интересов пересеклись, то возникли отношения?

— Нет, но каждое такое пересечение рождает чувство. И это не обязательно страсть или любовь. Это может быть интерес, симпатия и неприязнь вплоть до отторжения. И из этих чувств складываются отношения.

— Стало быть, чем больше пересечений, тем больше чувств и выше вероятность отношений?

— Схематично, конечно, но примерно так это и работает.

— Кроули, а эти пересечения зависят от времени? — отчего-то после этих слов Азирафель замер, с трепетом ожидая ответа.

— Ну, разумеется, зависят. Чем больше времени они проводят вместе, тем...

— За шесть тысячелетий могло скопиться слишком много времени, — осторожно заметил Азирафель.

Кроули замолчал и часто заморгал, напоминая собственного филина, внезапно вытащенного на свет. Потом он прокашлялся, только вот его голос всё равно остался хриплым:

— Ангел, мы сейчас о чём говорим?

— Об отношениях.

— Абстрактных или...

— Всяких. Я хочу разобраться с тем, что происходит. Мне кажется, что ты понимаешь гораздо больше, чем я.

— Ни черта я не понимаю! — голос Кроули сорвался. — Я тебе просто хотел сказать, что когда две точки вступают в отношения, то третья остаётся ни при чём! Вот смотри, видишь линии? — Кроули нарисовал треугольник. — Они не пересекаются.

— А в точках? Что происходит в точках?

— Бурлят страсти, — буркнул Кроули и сбежал, сославшись на скорый урок.

Азирафель продолжал разглядывать листок, пытаясь представить, что за страсти бурлят в точках соприкосновения прямых, и как сделать так, чтобы всем было хорошо. Однако, похоже, это уравнение не имело решения или же решалось каким-то иным способом, ведь кроме отношений в нём имелись и другие плоскости — карьера, увлечения, интересы, — проекции которых являли самые причудливые картины. И могут уйти годы, чтобы со всем этим разобраться, потому что сдаваться Азирафель не собирался.

Записку Снейпу он отдал за ужином, тщетно пытаясь отыскать на его лице хоть какие-то отголоски бурлящих страстей. Может быть, всё дело в интересах? 

— Спасибо, — отстранённо поблагодарил Снейп, пряча записку в карман. — Он же не просил вас передать ответ?

— Нет.

— И хорошо, потому что ответа не будет.

Азирафелю показалось, что Снейп пытался убедить в этом самого себя, а ещё почему-то мелькнула мысль о том, что ответы на такие записки не доверяют бумаге. Оставалось лишь пожалеть, что любовным романам Азирафель всегда предпочитал монографии и мемуары. Возможно, будь его литературные вкусы иными, то и сейчас не возникло бы проблем с пониманием происходящего. Но что уж имеется.

Он отправился в библиотеку, в надежде найти себе что-нибудь для лёгкого чтения, и сильно удивился, обнаружив там Барти, который если и засыпал на диване, то обычно никогда не дожидался Азирафеля. Но сейчас, похоже, был особый случай. Барти не стал зажигать свечи, и его освещал лишь лунный свет, делающий его лицо похожим на посмертную маску.

— Добрый вечер, Барти. Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Нормально, — он завернулся в плед, как в кокон. — А скажите, Блэк, и правда, в замке?

— Вы уверены, что я это знаю?

— Иначе вы бы не кинулись его спасать, — Барти тяжело вздохнул. — Вы точно знаете и про Блэка, и про всё остальное. И Малфой без вас не смог бы так подняться.

Азирафель и раньше замечал острый ум Барти, а сейчас лишний раз убедился в этом, и поскольку не любил лгать, просто ответил:

— В замке.

— Смешно, — Барти потёр лицо. — Как причудливо кидает кости Судьба. Сначала мы с ним были на разных сторонах и, вполне возможно, даже встречались в бою. Потом вместе оказались в Азкабане, где у нас была одна сторона... а сейчас...

— Что сейчас? — заинтересовался Азирафель.

— Сейчас мы не просто на разных сторонах. Сейчас я держу в руках ключ от его свободы, но если я его отдам, то лишусь этой свободы сам... образно выражаясь...

— Я ничего не понял, — честно признался Азирафель, лёгким движением разжигая огонь в камине и отправляя парить свечи, пламя которых осветило комнату так ярко, что пришлось зажмуриться. — Может быть, вы объясните ещё раз?

— А что тут объяснять? — Барти пожал плечами и вздохнул. — У меня в плену человек, за убийство которого был осуждён Блэк. Кстати, осуждён моим отцом... впрочем, в этом мы с Блэком равны. И если я попытаюсь его сдать властям, то всплывёт информация и о другом моём пленнике. Знали бы вы, как мне это всё надоело!

— Барти...

— Ага... я — Барти, и мне этот фарс смертельно надоел. Я собирался предупредить вас о Лорде, но оказалось, что вы и сами всё знаете... получается, у меня осталось только одно дело.

Азирафель примерно догадывался, что это за дело, но не стал мешать рассказу хотя бы потому, что высказаться Барти было жизненно необходимо.

— Расскажите об этом деле.

— А что там рассказывать? — Барти натянул плед, и стало заметно, что он немного дрожит. — Я хочу, чтобы меня, наконец, поймали. Я устал ходить по краю и ждать... это сразу решит все проблемы, и с пленниками, и с Блэком... и со мной.

— Но ведь вас если поймают...

— Я знаю. Так будет лучше для всех. В конце концов, эта подружка отца беременна. Родит ему нового Барти Крауча, и это будет совсем другая история. Кто-то должен разрубить этот узел. И всё будет кончено.

— Барти, но вы ведь не хотите... вам страшно... — Азирафель сел рядом и взял его за руку. — Это не тот выход.

— Да. Не хочу. Страшно, — Барти чуть подвинулся, боком прижимаясь к Азирафелю. — Мне хочется кричать об этом. Хочется просить о спасении. Но я всё прекрасно понимаю. Слишком поздно. Поэтому просто подарите мне этот вечер. Давайте притворимся, что всё хорошо, что мы друзья... а потом я просто сделаю то, что должен.

Азирафель тяжело вздохнул, принимая решение. Разумеется, он не имел права настолько вмешиваться в дела смертных. Но, с другой стороны, он не имел права и на отношения с Кроули — а если вспомнить недавнюю схему, это были именно отношения! — и препятствовать Апокалипсису он тоже не имел права. И свободной воли, по Изначальному замыслу, у него тоже не было... И тем не менее.

— Я хочу сделать вам комплимент, Барти, — Азирафель улыбнулся. — У вас хорошая интуиция, и вы обратились по правильному адресу.

— В смысле?

— Мы с Кроули вам поможем.


	94. Chapter 94

Казалось, Барти его не услышал, потому что промолчал, но оказалось, что он просто обдумывал ответ.

— Вы очень добрый, мистер Азирафель. Очень. Я действительно хотел бы, чтобы вы могли мне помочь, но это нереально. Вы просто меня утешаете, как ребёнка, но поверьте, это не нужно. Я очень жалею, что не встретил вас раньше, когда ещё не было так поздно. 

Наверное, это короткий срок жизни заставлял смертных так быстро принимать решения. У них просто не было времени, чтобы хорошо всё обдумать, взвесить и просчитать возможные варианты.

— Нет, Барти, то, что я хочу вам предложить, реально. Правда, причинит поначалу некоторые неудобства, — Азирафель немного поморщился и нехотя признал: — Да и исполнить будет не совсем просто. Но это не делает мой план невозможным.

— Я вас не понимаю...

— Попытаюсь объяснить. Хотя это будет и не самая короткая история.

— Пожалуйста, сэр.

Азирафель ещё несколько мгновений колебался, взвешивая «за» и «против». Похоже, он зря обвинял смертных в торопливости, потому что прямо сейчас обнаружил для неё ещё одну причину. Вовлечённость и небезразличие. Что ж, стоило признать, что он слегка отуземился, раз позволил эмоциям взять верх. Но, с другой стороны, разве спасать души — не его предназначение?

— Я не зря спрашивал вас про хроновороты, Барти.

— Вы из другого времени? Ну, точно! Как я сразу не понял! И ваши возможности... и эта штука у мистера Кроули... — как её там? — смартфон.

— У вас отличная память, и вы бы сделали правильные выводы, если бы не ещё одно обстоятельство: реальности у нас тоже разные. В нашей, например, совсем нет магов. 

— Такое возможно?

— Чтобы не было магов?

— Нет, чтобы разные реальности, — Барти выбрался из-под пледа и недоверчиво помотал головой. — Но вы же умеете колдовать!

— Мы — да. Нас с Кроули таких двое. Ну, не то чтобы двое... — Азирафель некстати вспомнил Гавриила, Михаила, Сандальфона, а с ними Хастура и Лигура. — Постоянно двое, но иногда появляются ещё. Очень ненадолго, да. А последнюю ведьму сожгли в 1656 году.

— У вас тоже была Инквизиция?

— Была. Кроули из-за неё сильно переживал.

Барти потрясённо покачал головой:

— Никогда бы не подумал, что столь давние дела могут заставить мистера Кроули переживать.

Азирафель понял, что сболтнул лишнее, и прикусил язык. По счастью, Барти был сильно перегружен информацией, чтобы цепляться к таким мелочам.

— И вы можете взять меня с собой? — Барти с надеждой вгляделся в лицо Азирафеля.

— Думаю, да. Но сначала мы должны понять, как осуществить этот переход. 

— Вы сможете, — Барти, похоже, в этом даже не сомневался. — Но там же мне надо будет как-то устроиться. Зарабатывать, где-то жить... документы, наверное, ещё...

Настроение Барти мгновенно переменилось — глухое отчаяние сменилось жаждой деятельности, и он уже начал строить какие-то планы. Подобное Азирафель наблюдал, когда у смертельно больного вдруг появлялась надежда на выздоровление, или при помиловании приговорённого к смерти. Почему-то на душе стало тепло и радостно, будто всё у них уже получилось. Однако оставалась ещё одна проблема.

— Барти, помимо сложности с возвращением есть ещё кое-что, о чём вы должны знать.

— Я никак не обременю вас. Я научился выживать...

— Не в этом дело, Барти, — перебил его Азирафель. — Просто у нас там... ну, в нашем времени и в нашей реальности намечается Армагеддон, и мы хотели бы его предотвратить. Хотя, с другой стороны, такие события едины для всех реальностей, и если у нас ничего не выйдет...

— Вы можете на меня полностью положиться! Может быть, от меня ничего и не зависит, но я за вас... я вам... я для вас... — голос Барти сорвался, и, чтобы как-то справиться с эмоциями, он вновь схватил руку Азирафеля и принялся её трясти. — Я не знаю, почему вы так добры ко мне... наверное, вы просто ко всем так, но... но...

Азирафель счёл своим долгом пояснить:

— Просто сначала я принял вас за сына Кроули.

Потрясённый Барти выглядел немного забавно. Он точно так же, как Кроули, захлебнулся воздухом и пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное. Среди множества странных звуков Азирафель разобрал лишь:

— Но как?!

— Вы с ним очень похожи. Даже манерой сидеть... вот как сейчас, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Конечно, после единорога ни о каком родстве не могло быть и речи...

— Единорога? — лицо Барти вытянулось от удивления.

— Ну да. Мы встретили в лесу единорога, и я лично видел, как Кроули его погладил, а это означает...

Барти смеялся. Наверное, это всё-таки была истерика после пережитого потрясения — ничем иным этот смех Азирафель объяснить не мог. Наконец Барти сумел остановиться и, всё ещё похохатывая, произнести:

— Где вы набрались этих суеверий? 

— Суеверий? Но постойте... — Азирафелю было несложно отыскать среди манускриптов старинный экземпляр «Сказок барда Бидля». — Вот же!

— И вы верите в сказки? Вы?!

— Обычно сказки иносказательно пересказывают...

— Мистер Азирафель, а вы не думали, что это была просто сатира?

— В смысле?

— Ну, что девственника в наше время встретить так же непросто, как и единорога? В общем-то, когда писались эти сказки, похоже, с нравственностью всё обстояло примерно так же.

Стоило признать, что в его словах был смысл, но тогда получалось...

— Быть того не может! Барти, но Кроули уверял...

— Разумеется, нет, мистер Азирафель. Крауч-старший очень трепетно относится к таким вещам. И я гарантированно его сын, хотя ваш вариант нравится мне гораздо больше.

Азирафель вздохнул, признавая его правоту.

— В любом случае, когда я делал вам предложение, то уже не считал вас сыном Кроули, а значит, об этом досадном недоразумении можно забыть.

— Конечно, можно, — согласился Барти, — но вы ещё говорили о некоторых неудобствах поначалу.

— Ах, да, вам же надо будет где-то скрываться, — Азирафель постарался улыбнуться. — И вот это как раз может причинить неудобства. Понимаете, мы бы могли поместить вас в лондонской квартире Кроули, окружив защитой, но...

— У него есть квартира в Лондоне? Но вы же говорили про другую реальность...

— Именно поэтому я и решил, что Кроули здесь появлялся, — вздохнул Азирафель. — Но эта квартира нам не подходит по ряду причин. Во-первых, может случиться, что нам придётся действовать быстро и просто не будет времени заезжать к вам. Во-вторых, нам может понадобиться ваша помощь, и лучше, чтобы вы были рядом. 

— Но...

— К тому же мне бы не хотелось рисковать, отправляя вас в Лондон одного, а мы с Кроули сейчас слишком заметны, чтобы наше отсутствие одновременно с вашим исчезновением не вызвало вопросов.

Азирафель умолчал ещё об одной причине — ему не хотелось оставлять Барти надолго одного. Если уж даже жизнерадостный Блэк сходил с ума, имея возможность для общения, то что говорить о тонко чувствующей натуре?

— Но... — Барти тяжело вздохнул. — Наверное, мне стоит поселиться вместе с Лордом?

Именно это Азирафель и планировал, но сейчас вдруг понял, что обойтись так с Барти было бы слишком жестоко. А ещё запирать его с Лордом и его змеёй всё-таки довольно неразумно — даже квартира в Мейфэйре была предпочтительней. Конечно, в чрезвычайной ситуации они бы так и поступили, но сейчас был выбор.

— Нет, вам следует поселиться у нас.

— А разве я вас не стесню?

— Самую малость, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — В кабинете отлично встанет кровать, а в гостиной полно места. Сколько вам нужно времени, чтобы уладить свои дела?

— Не больше пары часов.

— Вот и хорошо. Буду вас ждать.

— А мистер Кроули? Он не станет возражать? Или вы предвидели такой исход?

— Нет, Барти, об этом мы даже не думали, но мистер Кроули меня поддержит.

В этом Азирафель не сомневался, хотя, конечно, сообщать о своём решении стоило как можно деликатнее, чтобы не задеть чувства Кроули. Азирафель подбирал слова всё время, пока спускался с четвертого этажа и шёл до своих комнат, и, как ему казалось, отыскал наиболее приемлемые. К его удаче Кроули обнаружился у камина, где воспитывал овечек. Азирафель прикрыл за собой дверь и, прокашлявшись, объявил:

— Дорогой, я пригласил Барти пожить у нас в кабинете. По-моему, это самый оптимальный вариант.

Кроули медленно повернулся, приподнял сначала одну бровь, затем вторую и согласился:

— Нгх...


	95. Chapter 95

Азирафель прошёл в кабинет, пытаясь понять, что здесь нужно переставить и какие вещи забрать. Ему не требовалось оглядываться, чтобы понять, что Кроули стоит за спиной.

— Дорогой, как думаешь, этот шкаф не сильно стеснит нас в гостиной?

— Нет, что ты! Как нас может стеснить какой-то шкаф? — ехидно отозвался Кроули.

— Вот и хорошо. Ты же знаешь, я читаю по ночам, и будет немного неловко...

— Неужели? Так уж и немного?

— Ты прав. Стол я тоже заберу. И кресло.

— Ангел, может, всё же расскажешь, что происходит? Сначала ты задаёшь вопросы про отношения. Потом у нас появляется Барти... Мне просто интересно.

— Ну да, — Азирафель взглянул на Кроули. — Дело в том, что мне казалось, что отношения между людьми... ну, те, что ты рисовал на схеме, не так значимы, как социальные. Меня всегда больше интересовало, что происходит в обществе. В социуме. Допустим, какие события ведут к изменениям, реформам, революциям, войнам, как возникают кризисы и существуют ли механизмы, способные повлиять на такое. Ты, к примеру, знал, что чем выше уровень развития общества, тем менее кровавые способы решения...

— Не отвлекайся, ангел.

— Я просто пытаюсь объяснить. Получилось так, что, наблюдая за глобальными процессами, я не вглядывался в частности... нет, я, конечно, здоровался с соседями и мог ответить на вопросы о погоде в лавке бакалейщика, но никогда не задумывался, что все эти люди чувствуют, о чём думают, когда сообщают о морозной зиме и ценах на нефть.

— Ценах на нефть? — удивился Кроули.

— Вот именно. Раньше рассуждали о колониях, теории Смита, ценах на шерсть, а сейчас почему-то их интересует нефть, — Азирафель на мгновение задумался и добавил. — А ещё всяческие кризисы.

— А отношения? — не унимался Кроули.

— Они казались мне чем-то незначительным, сиюминутным, преходящим... в общем, не заслуживающим изучения.

— Но ты же читал, ангел! Вот все эти книги, что у тебя в магазине. Я видел на полках романы.

— Конечно, у меня ведь книжный магазин, а романы — это тоже книги.

— И ты их не читал?

— Я же говорю, мне было не интересно.

— А сейчас? — насторожился Кроули.

— И сейчас не читаю. Мне бы просто понять механизм. Как это работает. Почему не стоит передавать с Малфоем Снейпу записку Блэка. Вот это всё... — Азирафель развёл руками.

— Допустим. А при чём здесь Барти? 

— Я пообещал забрать его в нашу реальность, — признался Азирафель.

— Ты что?!

— Так получилось. Он отпускает своих пленников и как бы сбегает из замка. У него здесь совсем никого нет, и жизни тоже нет, вот я и подумал...

— Мне надо выпить, — сообщил Кроули и приложился к горлышку бутылки, чудом возникшей в его руке. — Когда я говорил тебе, что ты меня удивляешь, это было не поощрение. И я бы пережил, если бы ты остановился со всем этим. Может, ещё не поздно?..

— Я всё продумал, Кроули, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Смотри, один из пленников Барти, оказывается, может доказать невиновность Блэка. Это раз! Ты представляешь, какой это козырь к нашим реформам?

— Допустим, так будет гораздо проще поднять вопрос амнистии, — нехотя согласился Кроули. — Что ещё?

— Вот! — приободрился Азирафель. — Блэк остаётся в Хогвартсе профессором вместо Барти, и учебный процесс...

— К дьяволу учебный процесс!

— Как скажешь, дорогой. Кроме того, Барти — довольно умный молодой человек и может помочь нам в решении нашей небольшой проблемы. Так сказать, взгляд со стороны.

Кроули только скептически поморщился и приподнял бровь:

— Что-то ещё?

— Мне его стало жаль, Кроули. Посуди сам, он же здесь отверженный, непрощаемый... И у него нет ни одной родственной души.

— Которой ты решил для него стать? — Кроули с подозрением прищурился.

— Зачем, когда у меня есть ты?

— Собираешь коллекцию убогих?

— Ох, Кроули... — Азирафель осторожно взял его за руку, пальцем поглаживая запястье. — Готов признать свою социальную неловкость, но когда-нибудь я пойму, как это работает. И у меня получится говорить о неприятных вещах, ничуть не задевая твои чувства.

— Какие чувства, ангел? Я же демон.

— Мы с тобой здорово отуземились, Кроули. Наверное, поэтому я решил вытащить отсюда Барти. Это решение как раз и было принято под влиянием эмоций, как водится у смертных, но менять его уже как-то неспортивно.

Кроули прикрыл глаза и согласился:

— Наверное, мы отуземились. Я помогу тебе. Во всём. 

Он не отнимал руки, и Азирафель кончиками пальцев мог чувствовать биение пульса. Сердце Кроули стучало гораздо чаще, заставляя дыханье сбиваться и задавая ритм. Надо было срочно что-то сказать, чтобы сгладить неловкость.

— С единорогами неудачно вышло...

— С единорогами? — Кроули замер. — А с ними-то что не так?

— Как тест на девственность они совершенно непригодны.

— Да? Кто бы мог подумать! — Кроули рассмеялся нарочито весело. — Только не говори, что для тебя это важно, хотя... у вас же в почёте непорочное зачатие...

— Это условности, — согласился Азирафель. — Хотя Гавриил бы отнёс эти излишества к осквернению храма тела.

— У нас с этим проще.

— Ещё бы. Вам, наверное, положено.

— Не то чтобы положено, — поморщился Кроули, — но никто за таким следить не станет. Или отмечать в отчётах.

Пульс Кроули выровнялся, и Азирафель с сожалением отпустил его руку.

— Ангел, а ты подумал, кто будет заботиться о Лорде?

— Так ведь Барти... — начал Азирафель и прикусил язык, поймав насмешливый взгляд Кроули.

— Он до поры до времени как бы в бегах.

— Это да... но селить Барти к Лорду я бы не хотел. Для сэра Кэдогана, к примеру, его общество оказалось губительным.

— Да брось ты, ангел, этот придурок и раньше был не в себе!

— Ну, тогда я буду заходить к нему пару раз в день, — решил Азирафель. — Мне не трудно.

— Не трудно ему... — проворчал Кроули. — Не трудно мне. 

— Зачем это тебе? — Азирафель дотронулся до его плеча и слегка погладил.

— Потому что не трудно. И со змеёй повод пообщаться.

Барти появился через час, когда «его комната» уже была готова к приёму жильца. Его встретил Кроули, поинтересовавшись, всё ли прошло удачно.

— Да. Я написал письмо Дамблдору. Сначала хотел инсценировать своё самоубийство, но не придумал, где взять подходящий труп...

— И это очень кстати, — ноздри Кроули немного подрагивали, выдавая лёгкое раздражение. — Сейчас вы даёте Дамблдору возможность замять это дело, а с «вашим» трупом пришлось бы ввязываться в бюрократическую волокиту. А у нас нет на это времени.

— Замять? — удивился Барти. — Но... как? И главное — зачем?

— Как я понял, вы держали в плену того, чьим обликом пользовались? — хищно усмехнулся Кроули.

— Да.

— Он приятель Дамблдора и тоже не захочет раздувать это дело. А так у него появится отличная возможность уйти в отставку, чтобы подлечить пошатнувшееся здоровье. И чтобы передать свою должность Блэку, ведь второй ваш пленник, я полагаю, тот, кто поможет оправдать этого идиота?

— Да.

— Всё просто! Именно этого второго и пытался поймать Блэк, когда попал в объектив камеры. И его поймал Хмури. Кто ж как не старый аврор справится с таким сложным делом?

— Но... это же нечестно!

— Вы хотите, чтобы вас начали ловить?

— Нет, но Дамблдор на такое не пойдёт!

— Если ангел даст ему гарантии, что вы не опасны? Кстати, а письмо Дамблдору вы уже отправили?

— Ещё не успел, — Барти тяжело сглотнул и достал из кармана пергамент, свёрнутый в трубочку.

— Отлично! — просиял Кроули. — Давайте его сюда. Легенда меняется!

— В смысле? 

Азирафель не понимал, зачем это делать. Вроде бы всё выходило логично: Блэк гонялся за собственным алиби, Хмури ему помог, а у Барти просто сдали нервы, и победила светлая сторона натуры. Это было даже красиво. Когда-то молодой человек оступился, а потом всё осознал и решил изменить. Для начала он выпустил пленников... наверное, стоит прочитать письмо, чтобы расставить акценты! Но у Кроули было на этот счёт своё мнение. Прежде чем отправить пергамент в камин, он щёлкнул им по носу Хастура, а потом без тени улыбки объявил:

— Я вас убью, Барти!


	96. Chapter 96

Азирафелю сначала показалось, что он ослышался, но, судя по тому, как побледнел Барти, Кроули действительно это сказал. И повторил ещё раз:

— Я вас убью. Так будет гораздо лучше для всех, — он перевёл взгляд на несколько шокированного Азирафеля и добавил: — А ты, ангел, мне подыграешь.

Теперь всё встало на свои места. Было бы удивительно, если бы у Кроули на такой случай не нашёлся свой план. Запасной, альтернативный, но, вне всякого сомнения, лучший.

— Разумеется, дорогой.

Кроули хмыкнул и, сняв очки, строго взглянул на Барти:

— Вам лучше будет сейчас укрыться в кабинете.

— Вашей комнате, Барти, — подсказал Азирафель.

Кроули недовольно скривил губы:

— В общем, это там. Кстати, у вас совсем мало вещей...

— У меня не осталось ничего своего. Так получилось, — Барти попытался улыбнуться, но вышло не очень.

— Кто-нибудь вас видел, пока вы шли к нам?

— Я был под Дезиллюминационными чарами и по пути никого не встретил.

— Хорошо. Вы выпустили своих пленников?

— Нет. Я думал, что Дамблдор...

— Где вы их держите? — продолжил допрос Кроули.

— В сундуке.

— Никакого стиля... Где он стоит?

— Но это надёжно, — попытался оправдаться Барти и вздохнул: — Под кроватью.

— У вас есть запас Оборотного зелья?

— Да! — Барти похлопал себя по карманам и достал плоскую фляжку.

Кроули открутил пробку, понюхал содержимое и слегка скривился, явно имея в виду, что видал и получше. Азирафелю оставалось лишь покачать головой.

— Ступайте уже. И постарайтесь не выдать своего присутствия. Если что понадобится — зовите Винки.

Кроули проводил Барти взглядом и щёлкнул пальцами, закрывая дверь, по которой пробежали разноцветные искры. Всё-таки Кроули иногда слишком усердствовал с внешними эффектами.

— Итак, ты или я?

— Лучше ты, — Азирафель от души улыбнулся Кроули. — Ты выглядишь солиднее.

— Исключительно по меркам смертных, — Кроули поморщился и продолжил: — Сундук мы найдём или оставим эту сомнительную честь Дамблдору?

— Лучше оставим. Возможно, ему будет приятно выручить приятеля.

— А-а, ты в этом смысле. Ну, тогда оставим.

— Что ты собираешься рассказать?

— Вообще-то у меня есть два варианта, посмотрю по реакции.

— Может, всё же стоило дать Барти закончить это дело?

— Может, да, а может, и нет. Тут не угадаешь. Но для нашего дела с амнистией он нужен мёртвым. Так будет гораздо проще. И объявить его в розыск не получится, и вообще... — Кроули недовольно фыркнул. — Нам надо поторопиться, если мы хотим закончить это дело сегодня.

Торопиться Азирафель не любил, но совершенно не возражал против того, чтобы решить проблему. К тому же ему было интересно послушать рассказ Кроули, а если потребуется, то и подыграть ему. Именно поэтому он смахнул с плеча крошечное пёрышко и отправился к Дамблдору. Вслед за воодушевлённым Кроули. Правда, тот становился тем мрачнее, чем ближе был кабинет директора. Наверное, входил в образ.

Каменная горгулья мгновенно сдвинулась в сторону, открывая проход, что лишний раз подтверждало приоритеты Дамблдора. Кроули легко поднялся по винтовой лестнице и вежливо стукнул в дверь.

— Войдите, мистер Кроули... и вы, мистер Азирафель. Что-то случилось?

— Да.

Кроули несколько раз обошёл кабинет и только тогда уселся в кресло напротив Дамблдора.

— Альбус, — проникновенно начал он. — Я только что убил Хмури.

Надо было отдать должное выдержке Дамблдора, без всяких сомнений выдающейся. Он перевёл взгляд на Азирафеля, потом снова взглянул на Кроули и кивнул:

— Не могли бы вы пояснить?

— Я давно подозревал, что с ним что-то не так, — начал Кроули. — Временами он вёл себя довольно странно, и особенно это касалось его глаза. 

— И что с ним было не так? 

Голос Дамблдора был обманчиво тих и дружелюбен, но Азирафелю показалось, что на это уходит слишком много сил. Возможно, так оно и было.

— Он не всегда его слушался, что довольно странно для столь старого протеза. Хмури, как минимум, должен был к нему привыкнуть. Потом нога... она тоже доставляла ему массу неудобств.

— Допустим. Но почему вы ни с кем не поделились своими подозрениями?

— Кроули поделился со мной, — вмешался Азирафель, — и я предложил проверить его фляжку.

— И?

— Там было Оборотное зелье, — развёл руками Кроули.

— Это невозможно, — взгляд Дамблдора стал холодным. — Его надо принимать каждый час. Не так давно, если вы помните, в замке были авроры. Они удерживали профессоров гораздо дольше, и за это время Аластор ни разу не приложился к своей фляжке, которая и впрямь выглядела немного подозрительно.

— Во-от! — обрадовался Кроули. — Для меня это тоже было загадкой. И я решился на небольшой эксперимент. Для этого я пробрался в комнаты человека, который называл себя «Хмури», и в небольшом тайнике за картиной обнаружил это.

Надо было отдать должное Кроули — чудесил он быстро, незаметно и с фантазией. Во всяком случае, ничем иным появление банки с пилюлями Азирафель объяснить не мог.

— Что это?

— А вы попробуйте. Если опасаетесь, что, в общем-то, не лишено оснований, то я могу сказать, что в капсулах Оборотное зелье. Чтобы не привлекать внимания, принимая.

— Допустим, — Дамблдор устало потёр лицо. — И это всё ещё не повод для убийства. Как вы это сделали? И главное — зачем?!

— Я его развоплотил. Он первый напал. Внезапно, — Кроули взглянул на Азирафеля в поисках поддержки. 

— Мистер Кроули, вы хоть понимаете, что натворили?

— Уничтожил преступника.

Дамблдор тяжело вздохнул.

— Его преступление ещё надо было доказать, а своё вы уже совершили.

С этой точки зрения Азирафель на проблему не смотрел. В тех нескольких детективах, что он случайно прочитал, в убийстве злодея не было ничего страшного. Но Дамблдор явно так не считал.

— Мистер Кроули, человек, которого вы убили, совершил правонарушение, но оно никак не заслуживало смерти. А вот ваше преступление карается законом. И я не смогу закрыть на это глаза...

— Так!

Азирафель понял, что Кроули что-то сделал, лишь потому, что Дамблдор замер на полуслове, даже не закрыв рот.

— Ангел, ты что-нибудь понимаешь? Эти смертные приводят жутких тварей в полную детей школу, при этом речь идёт о казни через отъём души, что гораздо страшнее смертной, и они же...

— Я ещё не до конца в этом разобрался. По-моему, этот вопрос всё-таки лежит в плоскости социальных отношений.

— А-а! — Кроули в отчаянии махнул рукой. — Не начинай! Лучше скажи, что нам теперь делать?

— У тебя же был ещё один план?

— Он тоже с убийством.

— Может, тогда поступим, как хотел Барти? 

— А как он хотел?

— Написать записку Дамблдору и изобразить побег. Допустим, ты его спугнул. Тогда вот это всё можно оставить без изменений, — Азирафель покрутил в воздухе пальцами, — ну, то есть рассказ про твои подозрения и про пилюли, а потом сказать, что ты нашёл в коридоре записку.

— Такие записки смертные не оставляют в коридорах, — Кроули нравоучительно кивнул. — Зато они оставляют их на видном месте в своих комнатах, куда я, собственно, мог прийти, назначив встречу. Мы можем даже организовать погоню.

— Это будет хорошо, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Но у нас нет той записки, — нахмурился Кроули.

— Потому что ты её сжёг.

— Мы её сожгли, — мгновенно возмутился Кроули. 

— Записка была сожжена, — Азирафель миролюбиво поднял ладони. — А значит...

— Ты пойдёшь к Барти, и пусть он напишет ещё одну записку. А я пока побуду здесь, чтобы ничего не произошло. 

— Почему я?

— А чья идея поселить его у нас?

Азирафель вздохнул, признавая правоту Кроули:

— Я быстро.

— Да уж, поторопись, — Кроули взял с полки серебряный приборчик, жужжанием которого давно интересовался. — А я просто посмотрю.

Объясниться с Барти оказалось легко. Наверное, он слишком долго думал над своей запиской, потому что написал её очень быстро. Или, может, он её изрядно подсократил? Хотя адресовал её он всё так же Дамблдору. Азирафель позвал Винки и велел угостить Барти суши, которые тот никогда не пробовал. Посоветовав запивать их подогретой рисовой водкой из маленькой рюмочки, он счёл свой хозяйский долг исполненным. Азирафель не стал скручивать пергамент в трубочку — они же нашли его на столе! — а аккуратно сложил и спрятал в карман. По его подсчётам, всё это было проделано очень быстро. Однако Кроули считал совершенно иначе.

— Ты долго! — заявил он, едва увидев Азирафеля, и протянул руку за запиской, интересуясь: — Принёс?

— Вот, — Азирафель огляделся, понимая, что что-то не так. — А где тот прибор, который ты «просто смотрел»?

— Это не важно, — Кроули никогда не признавался в содеянном.


	97. Chapter 97

План «Б» сработал. Дамблдор выслушал Кроули с изрядной долей сочувствия и понимания. Лишь слегка пожурил за то, что тот слишком долго молчал и позволил преступнику бежать. И к его идее спустить всё на тормозах отнёсся очень благосклонно. Даже в некоторых деталях они сошлись. Впрочем, разве могло быть иначе? С пленниками тоже всё прошло гладко — Кроули лишь подвёл директора к тому-самому-сундуку, а дальше Дамблдор все сделал сам. Правда, не обошлось без сюрпризов: Азирафель с интересом наблюдал, как трогательно узники сундука заботились друг о друге. Хоть они и были на разных сторонах, но общая беда ломала и не такие барьеры. 

Вопреки опасениям Азирафеля освобождённые выглядели довольно прилично, а после того, как Дамблдор напоил их какими-то зельями, и вовсе взбодрились. Похоже, зельями и заклинаниями здесь привыкли решать множество проблем, но всё же это никого не делало бессмертным. Да и проблемы у них были слишком уж человеческие. Когда, к примеру, Дамблдор вызвал авроров для передачи им второго пленника, оказавшегося беглым преступником, Хмури сначала попытался утешить своего компаньона по несчастью, а потом начал собирать какие-то вещи. 

— Аластор, позволь узнать, что ты сейчас делаешь? — не выдержал Дамблдор.

Хмури перестал рыться в комоде и обернулся. Его волшебный глаз почему-то уставился в сторону. Пробормотав несколько проклятий, Хмури налил воды в стакан и ловко опустил туда своевольный протез. Глаз в воде перестал крутиться, уставившись на Азирафеля, и в его взгляде можно было угадать укор.

— Аластор, — чуть громче позвал Дамблдор.

— Да слышу я, слышу, — Хмури поболтал глаз в стакане, прежде чем вернуть его на место. — Тут ведь какое дело... в Азкабане холодно, а шерстяные носки не отбирают... где же они?

— Ты заботишься о Питере? — в голосе Дамблдора послышалось удивление.

— Ну да... больше-то некому. И все твои вопросы, Альбус, можешь засунуть себе в одно место.

— Я понимаю, ты зол, что я не заметил подмены...

— Заткнись, а? Признай уже, что тот малец и тебе оказался не по зубам.

— Если тебе это принесёт радость...

— Что-то да принесёт, — огрызнулся Хмури. — Подумать только, пилюли с Обороткой... куда катится этот мир?

— Питер, может быть, вы хотите о чём-то попросить? — вежливо поинтересовался Дамблдор у бывшего пленника, которого, судя по всему, ждала судьба похуже, чем заточение в зачарованном сундуке.

Тот лишь отрицательно помотал головой и поёжился, обнимая себя руками. Этот Питер вызывал у Азирафеля такую безотчётную жалость, что он незаметно благословил его. Немного, просто чтобы бедолага хотя бы вздохнул спокойно. Кажется, это заметил Дамблдор, потому что, когда он кивнул Азирафелю, его взгляд потеплел.

— Я буду тебя навещать, если что, — пробормотал Хмури. — Не думаю, чтобы тебе много дали, ты ведь ничего особенного не натворил.

— Виновен в смерти тринадцати магглов. И именно его предательство стало причиной смерти Поттеров, — напомнил Дамблдор.

Питер зажмурился, признавая вину, а Хмури воинственно расправил плечи:

— А срок давности? Да и со смертью магглов не всё так чисто. Взрыв газа устроил Питер, а остальное — несчастный случай.

— Аластор, ты собираешься?..

— А разве непонятно? Я всю жизнь был уверен, что вину надо искупать, как и ошибки, но — дьявол меня забери! — всему есть предел.

При упоминании дьявола Кроули оживился, и Азирафелю пришлось стиснуть его ладонь, чтобы не мешал смотреть представление. Стоило отдать должное бескорыстной любви Дамблдора к игре — а сейчас явно начиналась именно она.

— Аластор, — Дамблдор бросил пытливый взгляд на Кроули, словно прося совета, и, дождавшись лёгкого кивка, тяжело вздохнул. — Мне жаль, что так вышло, и теперь даже неловко спрашивать о твоих планах. Ты останешься в школе?

— Разумеется, нет. Видишь ли, сундук — не солнечный Брайтон. К тому же я бы хотел выступить в защиту Пита на суде, так что мне потребуется время для расследования.

— Но ты подписал контракт.

— Пф-ф! Альбус, я напишу прошение об отставке, делов-то!

— В середине учебного года? И где, по-твоему, я должен искать профессора по одному из ключевых предметов?!

— Ради Мерлина, Альбус! Можно подумать, это проблема!

— После скандала? После того, как выяснится, что предыдущий профессор полгода отсидел в сундуке, а преступник не пойман?

— Так-то оно так, — согласился Хмури, — нехорошо получилось... А ты им не рассказывай!

— После всего этого? — Альбус со вздохом обвёл руками пространство вокруг себя. — Мало нам было прошлого скандала с явлением Блэка. Авроры, дементоры, обыски... — Дамблдор обречённо махнул рукой.

При упоминании Блэка Питер вздрогнул и опустил голову. Тогда Азирафель вспомнил, по чьей вине Блэк провел тринадцать лет в обществе этих отвратительных тварей, и поёжился. Как всё-таки в этом мире всё было запутано! И хоть бы одна счастливая судьба! Даже Малфоя, откровенно говоря, не получалось назвать «счастливчиком», хотя он дальше всех прошёл по этому пути.

— Плохо работают! — Хмури наконец нашёл носки и теперь придирчиво разглядывал свитер грубой вязки. — Нас хоть бы одна собака нашла! Кстати, Альбус, вот тебе и повод всё замять, как ты любишь.

— Как я люблю? — Дамблдор печально улыбнулся. — Боюсь, не получится.

— Да брось ты! Смотри, меня никто не нашёл, значит, никакой подмены не было. Сечёшь?

— Да, но что делать с Питером?

— А я его сам поймал, — Хмури многозначительно кивнул. — Не, ну а что? И повод будет покопаться в его деле.

— А что делать с сыном Крауча? Я собирался настаивать на объявлении розыска.

— После того, как он сбежал? Тю! Оставь его мне. Как-никак у меня перед ним должок.

Азирафель мог лишь восхищаться Дамблдором. Честно говоря, когда они обсуждали это с Кроули, не верилось, что такое возможно. Но, наверное, Альбус слишком хорошо знал людей, потому что сам был человеком. К появлению авроров Хмури уже бодро командовал, взяв на себя не только идею сокрытия «нюансов», но и придумывая новые детали поимки беглого преступника, который, как в конце концов оказалось, сдался сам, не выдержав тяжести вины. 

— Ангел, пойдём отсюда, — тихо позвал Кроули, — больше ничего интересного не будет.

Разумеется, их уход никто и не заметил, как все забыли и про то, что они вообще были в комнатах Хмури. Кроули успел невзлюбить авроров, и Азирафель прекрасно понимал его нежелание с ними встречаться, хотя, конечно, вряд ли те стали бы постоянно таскать за собой дементоров.

Вернувшись к себе, Азирафель первым делом навестил Барти и, обнаружив его спящим, не сильно удивился. В конце концов, он, наверное, впервые за долгое время почувствовал себя в безопасности, вот и расслабился. Чему ещё и поспособствовала рисовая водка, подогретая до нужной температуры. Азирафелю не надо было его касаться, чтобы углубить и без того крепкий сон, что он и сделал, улыбнувшись своим мыслям. Что ни говори, в этом мире они с Кроули неплохо устроились и даже сумели узнать смертных немного лучше, что, несомненно, заслуживало поощрения. Хотя бы самих себя.

— Кроули, как ты отнесёшься к праздничному ужину?

— Всегда хорошо.

— И даже не спросишь, по какому поводу?

— В общем-то, мне не нужен повод, чтобы отпраздновать, но если хочешь...

Конечно, Азирафель хотел. Он успел соскучиться по тихим вечерам, когда приятная беседа подкреплялась глотком вина и доставляла не меньшее удовольствие, чем самый изысканный десерт. Расторопная Винки умела удивлять, и скоро Азирафель уже сбрызгивал лимоном нежнейшую форель, прежде чем полить её сливочным соусом. Кроули наблюдал за ним сквозь бокал «Шато О-Брион» и, кажется, улыбался.

— Скажи, дорогой, — Азирафель отправил в рот кусочек и на мгновение прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, — а почему ты решил убить Барти? Мне казалось, это не твои методы.

— Так речь ведь шла лишь об иллюзии убийства.

— Это да. Но почему тебе вообще пришла эта мысль? Ты ведь видел, можно было обойтись и без этого. И Дамблдор такое не одобрил...

— Меня это, кстати, тоже удивило, — Кроули быстро допил вино и снова наполнил бокал. — Я не то чтобы много общался со смертными, но такой исход дела никого и никогда не удивлял. Так, рабочий момент.

— А где ты с ними общался?

— В Сохо... ты должен помнить.

На ум пришла неудачная попытка ограбления церкви, и Азирафель слегка смутился, вспомнив, чем это обернулось.

— Наверное, ты просто общался не с теми людьми, — решил он. — Всё-таки они отличаются друг от друга. Иногда сильно.


	98. Chapter 98

Когда Кроули всё же ушёл в спальню, Азирафель остался в любимом кресле и, начудесив себе небольшой фонарик-ночник, потушил свечи. Дрова в камине догорели, но угли ещё полыхали красным, способствуя тому особому настроению неги, которое он так любил. Выпитое вино придавало мыслям необычайную лёгкость и позволяло взглянуть на вещи под другим углом. Почему-то раньше Кроули представлялся Азирафелю настоящим мастером в делах смертных, а оказалось, что и он допускает ошибки. Это выглядело слишком странным, что, впрочем, никак не влияло на авторитет Кроули. В конце концов, не ошибается только Она. 

Размышления заводили Азирафеля всё дальше и дальше, и лишь усилием воли он остановил себя уже под утро, когда умозаключения стали слишком крамольными. Разве возможно даже думать о том, что они окажутся на одной стороне? Ведь для этого или Азирафелю придётся пасть, или Кроули вознестись. Разумеется, это было невозможно, хотя фантазия о побелевших крыльях и заставляла сердце Азирафеля сладко замирать. 

Не-воз-мож-но... не-мыс-ли-мо... не-пос-ти-жи-мо... 

— Вы уже встали? — взлохмаченный после сна Барти зевнул, прикрывая рот. — Я думал, ещё очень рано.

— Какао будете? — улыбнулся Азирафель. — А я, в самом деле, мало спал.

Барти пригладил волосы рукой и огляделся:

— А где у вас душ?

Азирафель привык поддерживать чистоту тела чудом, а вот Кроули, если судить по звукам, иногда любил поплескаться в ванной. Так или иначе, направить Барти в нужную сторону не составило труда:

— За этой дверью.

Барти дёрнул за ручку и замер на пороге:

— О! — только и сказал он.

Азирафелю стало любопытно, и он заглянул через его плечо. Похоже, Кроули переделал здесь всё по своему вкусу, и это было...

— Стильно, — Азирафель кивнул, подтверждая свои слова.

— Да, — согласился Барти, — очень.

Идеально чёрный мрамор был отполирован до зеркального блеска, что не помешало Кроули установить на противоположные стены зеркала, сильно меняющие восприятие пространства. Ванна там тоже была — чёрная, мраморная, стоящая на когтистых лапах дракона. Единственным исключением в цветовой гамме оказались краны и лейка душа — металл, из которого они были сделаны, отливал красным.

— А где можно взять полотенце?

Азирафель понятия не имел, но смело предположил:

— Видите шкафчик?

Там действительно оказались полотенца, разложенные по полкам, и Азирафель сначала не поверил своим глазам, когда понял, что рядом с красными лежат и другие, в его любимый тартан. Почему-то это было особенно приятно.

— Можете взять моё, — разрешил Азирафель.

Барти всё понял правильно и вытащил из пачки кремово-бежевое полотенце.

— Спасибо.

Азирафель поймал себя на том, что не может перестать улыбаться, поэтому просто кивнул Барти и вернулся в своё кресло. День начинался отлично.

Завтрак тоже прошёл хорошо. Утренний «Пророк» сообщил о внеочередном заседании Визенгамота «в связи с новыми обстоятельствами дела С.Блэка». Судя по довольному лицу Дамблдора, реабилитация Блэка была делом решённым, и теперь оставалось ждать его официального появления. Кроули оптимистично уверял, что он появится уже к вечеру. Азирафель же отлично представлял себе, сколько бумаг для этого нужно подписать, поэтому ставил на конец недели. Не угадал никто — Блэк появился через два дня.

Заседания педагогического совета Азирафель привык уже считать рутиной, поэтому собирался избежать этой потери времени, сделав вид, что совершенно забыл. Однако Дамблдор не просто перехватил его после обеда, но и проводил до своего кабинета, увлечённо рассказывая о возможности амнистии. Азирафелю не то чтобы было любопытно — он всё это уже знал от Кроули! — он просто слишком хорошо изучил одну книгу по этикету и твёрдо усвоил, что сбежать было бы невежливо. Оставалось терпеть. Всё же смертные любили придумывать для себя совершенно дурацкие ограничения, чтобы потом из-за них страдать.

Впрочем, позже Азирафель не пожалел, что Дамблдор проявил известную настойчивость, иначе бы рисковал пропустить представление. Разумеется, это шоу никак нельзя было сравнивать с теми, что устраивал Кроули, но всё равно оно вышло отменным. Режиссировал явно Дамблдор, потому что именно он дал сигнал к началу действа.

— Альбус, к чему всё это? — Макгонагалл сжала губы так, будто с трудом сдерживалась, чтобы не выругаться. — Ещё только середина недели. Что за срочность?

— Да, — поддержала её Хуч. — У меня на это время были другие планы, потому что сегодня вечером у меня увольнительная.

— Все, конечно, сгорают от любопытства по этому поводу, — ехидно отозвалась Макгонагалл.

— Ах, Минерва, говори за себя. Вот Помона, например...

Спраут, услышав своё имя, оживилась и сняла шляпу, начиная ей картинно обмахиваться.

— Её интерес нельзя переносить на весь коллектив. Медовый месяц сильно сказывается на критичном восприятии действительности, — кисло улыбнулась Макгонагалл.

— В смысле? — насторожилась Спраут.

— Наша Минерва только что назвала тебя идиоткой.

— Леди, не ссорьтесь, — наконец вступил Дамблдор, ударив в гонг. — Позвольте представить вам нового профессора Защиты от Тёмных Искусств.

— В смысле «нового»? — Хуч встала со своего места. — Я хоть и не считала Хмури идеальным педагогом, но лёгкое недомогание не повод выгонять его из замка.

— Истинная правда! — поддержала её Спраут.

— Аластор принёс мне заявление об отставке после того, как поймал Петтигрю, — начал Дамблдор.

— Мне всё понятно! — Хуч хлопнула ладонью по столу. — Альбус, вы опять играете в свои игры! Я так и знала, что вы не просто так взяли его на работу. «Мавр сделал своё дело, мавр может уходить».

— Но он не мавр, — в наступившей тишине свистящий шёпот Помфри расслышали все.

— Это фактура речи, милая Поппи, — снисходительно усмехнулась Хуч. — Что ж, давайте нам, Альбус, своего профессора. Посмотрим, кто вас так сильно покорил, что вы взяли его в середине года безо всяких рекомендаций и испытательного срока. Впрочем, меня это ничуть не удивляет.

Дамблдор улыбнулся и ещё раз ударил в гонг, прежде чем объявить:

— Наш новый профессор не нуждается в представлении, потому что это хорошо известный вам всем Сириус Блэк.

Азирафель с трудом сдержал улыбку, глядя, как Снейп презрительно кривит губы:

— Какая неожиданность!

— Ты, правда, так мне рад, Снейп? — Блэк появился в кабинете внезапно, и сразу же показалось, что там мало места, потому что он занимал его слишком много. — А уж как я рад всех вас видеть!

Спраут встала и угрожающе натянула шляпу на голову:

— Вот, оказывается, кто пил Оборотное зелье, изображая моего Аргуса!

— Вы так говорите, будто бы я пытался забраться к вам в постель!

Всё-таки иногда лучше молчать! Азирафель уже успел понять, что тема постели была в коллективе профессоров Хогвартса немного болезненной, и поднимать её точно не стоило.

— В постель вы лезли к Снейпу, — мгновенно воспряла духом Хуч, — вон он уже краснеть начал.

— Я вообще здесь ни при чём! — Снейп действительно покраснел и, казалось, с трудом подбирал слова. — Это безобразие...

— А вот не отказали бы вы Сириусу, милый Северус, — улыбнулась Макгонагалл, — и всё могло бы быть совершенно иначе.

— А с чего вы решили, что он мне отказал? — возмутился Блэк.

Снейп стал задыхаться, и, как ни странно, ему на помощь пришёл Кроули, который принялся аплодировать:

— Отличное представление, коллеги. Браво!

— А вы, мистер Кроули... — начала было Хуч, но явно вспомнила про оппозицию и прикусила язык.

— Спасибо, Роланда, это действительно я, — Кроули даже не надо было вставать с места, чтобы сосредоточить всё внимание на себе. — И я бы хотел поговорить с новым коллегой о деле.

Дамблдор просиял, с таким умилением взглянув на Кроули, будто признавал свою заслугу.

— Господа, — он снова ударил в гонг, — берите пример с мистера Кроули и давайте уже говорить по существу.

Одна Спраут пробормотала что-то неразборчивое про любимчиков директора, а остальные профессора затихли, внимательно разглядывая Кроули. Будто его этим можно было смутить! Азирафель с удовольствием наблюдал, как Кроули смерил Блэка взглядом и улыбнулся:

— Итак, коллега, надеюсь, вы покажете нам свои поурочные планы? Хотя бы на ближайшую неделю. Или вы не знаете, что это такое?

— Планы? — похоже, Блэк слышал о таком впервые. — Точно! Планы. Поурочные. Я их забыл.

— И где же? — снова оживилась Хуч.

— Я не могу назвать его имя, чтобы не скопром... скомпром... в общем, это личная информация!

— Альбус, это уже чёрт знает что такое! — возмутилась Макгонагалл.

Однако Дамблдор вместо того, чтобы стучать в гонг и наводить порядок, захохотал. Отсмеявшись, он вытер выступившие на глазах слёзы и заговорил уже серьёзно:

— Вот за это я и люблю Хогвартс. А сейчас давайте вернёмся к делам. Скоро пасхальные каникулы, а там уже совсем мало времени остаётся до третьего испытания Турнира.


	99. Chapter 99

Люциус Малфой любил появляться эффектно, поэтому на вопрос Кроули, не видел ли кто господина министра, Азирафель улыбнулся — чтобы его не увидеть, надо быть слепым. Сам Малфой иронии не оценил, добросовестно перечислив, кого успел поприветствовать по пути к их комнатам. Кроули остановил его жестом и поинтересовался:

— Как идут дела с амнистией?

— Я подготовил заключение целителей о состоянии здоровья узников Азкабана и планирую передать его мисс Скитер. Следующим должен быть шаг Дамблдора, — Малфой любовно погладил рукоять трости.

— Вы с ним это обсуждали? — Кроули прищурился, глядя на Малфоя поверх очков.

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Мне казалось, что вы... 

— И? — Кроули холодно улыбнулся.

— Я всё сделаю, мой Лорд, — спина Малфоя стала идеально прямой.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Кроули щёлкнул пальцами, и ему в руку упал свёрнутый лист пергамента, который он тут же протянул Малфою. — Это список тем, исследования по которым в Отделе Тайн мне интересны.

Малфой с лёгким поклоном принял пергамент, и его взгляд заскользил по строкам списка. Азирафелю нравилась невозмутимость нового министра — казалось, ничто на свете не может вывести его из равновесия.

— Это всё, мой Лорд?

— Пока да.

Малфой тотчас же откланялся и отправился на разговор к Дамблдору. Стоило ему только выйти, как Кроули развалился на диване, после чего снял очки и устало потёр переносицу.

— Как думаешь, ангел, когда он поймёт, что Дамблдор не так прост, как выглядит на вкладышах к шоколадкам?

— Думаю, скоро. А о каких шоколадках ты говоришь?

— Шоколадные лягушки, которых надо съесть до того, как они сбегут, — усмехнулся Кроули и добавил: — Интересно, а можно такую утащить в нашу реальность?

— Зачем?

— Хастуру бы понравилось.

Азирафель не сразу понял, что речь зашла вовсе не о карликовом пушистике.

— Ты собираешься сделать ему подарок? — удивился он.

— Не то чтобы подарок, — Кроули поморщился и махнул рукой: — Забыли! Всё равно он не оценит.

— А тебе бы хотелось?..

— Ангел, ты уже исчерпал лимит на моё удивление.

— Просто ты его часто вспоминаешь, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Часто? Не замечал, — Кроули чуть повернулся, укладываясь на диван и устраивая ноги на спинку. — А тебя это задевает?

Азирафелю показалось, что в его голосе мелькнула надежда. Странно, конечно, но почему бы не подыграть, если Кроули этого хочется?

— Немного. Самую малость, — Азирафель несколько раз кивнул и на всякий случай уточнил: — Не так, как кто-то другой.

Кроули повернулся так резко, что едва не свалился с дивана, и только природная гибкость позволила ему удержаться:

— Кто-то другой?! Но кто? 

Он выглядел таким обескураженным, что Азирафель назвал первое имя, что пришло в голову:

— К примеру, Скитер.

— Ангел, серьёзно?

Очевидно, Азирафель ступил на скользкую почву, поэтому поспешил обратить всё в шутку, пока не стало слишком поздно:

— Разумеется, нет. Кроули, ты уже думал над ритуалом?

Кроули уставился на него с явным непониманием, но быстро сообразил:

— Это ты про Лорда?

— Конечно. Сейчас Скитер поднимет шум, Дамблдор выступит... расскажет о гуманизме и любви, — Азирафель вздохнул, понимая, как цинично это звучит. — Потом они утрясут всё, связанное с бумажной волокитой. Мне кажется, освобождение займёт не больше месяца. Ещё неделю возьмём на подготовку...

— Я всё сосчитал, ангел. Для ритуала идеально подходят пасхальные каникулы. Мы всё успеем.

— Поэтому-то я и спрашиваю. Ты не передумал насчёт состава участников?

— Нет. С ним как раз всё нормально. Участие бывших противников даст гарантии, что они не пустят всё на самотёк, а будут затейливо следить друг за другом. 

Азирафель принялся загибать пальцы:

— Малфой, Дамблдор, Блэк, Снейп...

— И мы с тобой. Классическая гексаграмма — Лорд и хоркруксы в центре. Всё должно сложиться. 

— Больше никого?

— Нет, — Кроули покачал головой и усмехнулся: — Подумать только... самую малость.

Азирафель не стал поддерживать тему, только сейчас сообразив, что, отдавая кабинет Барти, он даже не задумался о месте для уединения и медитаций, где как раз-таки можно было бы укрыться от неловких разговоров. Поэтому он отправился в библиотеку, сославшись на важное дело, а то, что при этом почувствовал себя беглецом, не имело никакого значения.

Азирафель никого не ждал, поэтому не спешил отпирать дверь, услышав стук. Всё-таки Кроули подал чудесную идею обозначить часы работы библиотеки, а сейчас точно было нерабочее время. Однако стук повторялся с завидной настойчивостью до тех пор, пока Азирафель не решил открыть. Просто для того, чтобы взглянуть на бестолочь, не умеющую читать.

Бестолочью оказался Дамблдор, который, кажется, не сомневался, что Азирафель на месте. Он широко улыбнулся и сделал вид, что только что подошёл и не имеет никакого отношения к навязчивому постукиванию.

— О! Добрый вечер, дорогой Азирафель, у вас не найдётся для меня немного времени?

— Конечно же, Альбус, входите!

Слова «раз уж от вас не отвязаться» не прозвучали, но Дамблдор и без них всё понял, потому что начал с главного:

— Азирафель, вы, наверное, знаете, что сегодня в замке был Люциус?

— Да, конечно.

Смысла скрывать визит Малфоя не было никакого — тот с таким же успехом мог раскачиваться на люстре, привлекая внимание. Или просто пройти по коридору Хогвартса. Его, безусловно, видели все. Даже те, кому он был не столь интересен, как директору. Дамблдор уселся в кресло напротив и сложил пальцы домиком, задумчиво касаясь подбородка. Азирафель ждал, но Альбус не спешил начинать разговор, и только когда пауза чересчур затянулась, он прокашлялся.

— Речь шла об амнистии группы заключённых. Срок давности, невыносимые условия содержания... — Дамблдор тяжело вздохнул. — Кому я говорю? Вы и так всё знаете.

— Знаю, — согласился Азирафель.

— Я прекрасно помню о нашей договорённости и сделаю всё от меня зависящее, чтобы этот вопрос решился быстро и в пользу нашего дела, но есть одно «но».

— Как обычно, — Азирафель улыбнулся, поощряя Дамблдора на откровенность.

— Это «но» находится чуть в стороне от политики, но имеет огромное нравственное значение.

— Я не очень хорошо понимаю, о чём речь.

— Да-да, конечно. Все дело в том, за какое преступление было назначено столь суровое наказание. Кстати, я настаивал на пожизненном сроке, но арестанты получили от пятидесяти до восьмидесяти лет. Разумеется, я прекрасно осведомлён, что в маггловском мире существует практика пересмотра и сроков и условий отбытия наказания, но не в этом суть.

— А в чём же?

— Вы помните, за что их осудили?

— За нападение на семью авроров.

У Азирафеля всё ещё не доходили руки, чтобы изучить это дело, поэтому он предпочёл поверить на слово Кроули, который, кстати, всегда был честен.

— Именно, — Дамблдор с тяжёлым вздохом достал из кармана мантии пожелтевший газетный листок, сложенный вчетверо, и поморщился, словно от боли. — Взгляните. Здесь лишь сухие факты.

Азирафель несколько раз перечитал статью, испытывая острую жалость ко всем участникам этой трагедии. Он сострадал и паре совсем юных авроров, лишившихся под пытками рассудка, и их малолетнему сыну, и преступникам, перечеркнувшим собственную жизнь, среди которых самым младшим был Барти. И всё это ради совершенно дурацкой идеи, будто бы одни смертные чем-то превосходят других.

— Лонгботтом... какая знакомая фамилия, — Азирафель нахмурился, пытаясь поймать воспоминание.

— Вы его знаете, — подтвердил Дамблдор. — Это наш студент. Четвёртый курс, Гриффиндор. 

— У него ещё сложные отношения со Снейпом, — вспомнил Азирафель, прикусив язык, чтобы не проболтаться, что и с Барти у него всё было непросто, по очевидной причине.

— Да, я бы мог упрекнуть Северуса в предвзятости, но, к сожалению, он не ладит с большинством студентов.

Дамблдор снял очки и долго их протирал, дав Азирафелю возможность всё обдумать. Потом он устало зажмурился, прежде чем поднять взгляд. И это был взгляд глубоко несчастного человека.

— Я, конечно же, приглашу Невилла на разговор и попытаюсь рассказать ему о милосердии, но боюсь, в этом случае он меня не услышит. Слишком глубока рана.

Азирафель прекрасно понимал Дамблдора, но всё ещё не мог сообразить, к чему он клонит. Тот, похоже, уловил его вопрос, потому что взглянул на Азирафеля с надеждой:

— Вы ведь не откажетесь помочь?


	100. Chapter 100

Этот вопрос всегда ставил Азирафеля в тупик, потому что после него следовала просьба о чуде. Объяснять отказ лимитом и путаницей в отчётах не получалось, поэтому приходилось тщательно выверять дистанцию между собой и смертными, чтобы не допускать и мысли о чём-то подобном. Сейчас ситуация вышла из-под контроля — наверное, они с Кроули слишком сильно погрузились в дела людей, стерев множество границ своими бесконтрольными чудесами. И вполне возможно, что в том строгом контроле их реальности был смысл...

— Мистер Азирафель, вы меня слышите?

— Да, конечно, слышу.

— Понимаете, я чувствую, что вы замечательный менталист, а то, как вы с мистером Кроули разобрались с дементорами, выдает в вас очень сильного мага. Если кто и сможет помочь Невиллу, так это вы.

С другой стороны, здесь не было никакого контроля за чудесами, и никто не мог помешать помочь утешить ребёнка, сделав его чуточку счастливее.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я с ним поговорил? — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Не совсем, — Дамблдор опустил взгляд, словно испытывая неловкость. — Я говорю о его родителях.

— Они живы?

— Да. Но их состояние плачевно. Они продолжают блуждать в сумерках собственного сознания уже больше тринадцати лет, никого не узнавая и ни на что не реагируя. Целители уверены, что им поможет только чудо.

— Альбус, но почему вы решили, что я способен на такое чудо?

— Я могу на это лишь надеяться, — улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Хуже, чем есть, уже не будет.

— Но вы ведь понимаете, что я никогда не делал ничего подобного? — Азирафелю стало немного не по себе.

— Понимаю. Но если у вас получится, никому и в голову не придёт критиковать политику нового правительства.

— Вы, и правда, в это верите?

— Я могу на это лишь надеяться, — повторил Дамблдор, вставая. — С вашего позволения я пойду, а вы, пожалуйста, подумайте над моими словами. Если будете готовы рискнуть, дайте мне знать, и я провожу вас в клинику.

— Но я никогда прежде...

— Разумеется, дорогой Азирафель. Вы никогда прежде ничего такого не делали, но ведь и тот ритуал, что вы собираетесь проводить, тоже никто и никогда не делал, но мы все готовы рискнуть, — Дамблдор вздохнул и тихо закончил: — Пожалуйста!

— Я подумаю.

Дамблдор ушёл, а Азирафель никак не мог понять, что же ему всё-таки делать. В своей реальности он мог написать служебную записку Наверх и обосновать целесообразность этого поступка. И всё! Надо было всего лишь дождаться вердикта, который бы озвучил Метатрон. Сейчас решение было за Азирафелем, и от необходимости его принять делалось страшно. И разве не слишком много он на себя берёт? На всё была лишь Её воля. Была ли нарушением самостоятельность Азирафеля? А если была, то насколько серьёзным?

Дамблдор и представить себе не мог, в какое искушение вводил Азирафеля, но ещё большее неудобство доставляла мысль о том, что Кроули бы поддержал решение помочь. И не важно, чем бы он руководствовался — желанием ли рискнуть, или попробовать что-то новое, а может и вовсе состраданием, которое он так и не научился скрывать, — Кроули бы поддержал. И сколько бы Азирафель ни пытался, но игнорировать дальше тот факт, что он Падший, не стоило. Как и то, что свобода воли стала вызывать противоречивые чувства. Слишком противоречивые и не поддающиеся контролю.

Азирафель попросил у Винки какао, но даже оно не принесло обычного умиротворения. Чёртов Дамблдор! Чёртова политика! Чёртов выбор! Чёртова свобода воли! Чёртов Кро... Азирафель зажмурился и покрутил головой, пытаясь ослабить удавку галстука, сдавившего шею. Нет! Ругать Кроули он точно не станет. Ни в коем случае. Азирафель знал, как должен поступить — отказать Дамблдору и постараться не избегать беднягу Невилла. Чего проще? Такие чудеса строго регламентированы, и на них требуется особое разрешение. Но, с другой стороны, и ритуал, в котором он собирался участвовать, вызывал сомнения. Хотя ответственность за него и можно было переложить на смертных.

Коньяк горчил, вино казалось невыносимо кислым, а ликёр — приторно-сладким. Азирафель знал, как должен был поступить, но это вовсе не означало, что он этого хотел. Кроме того, очень захотелось сказать Кроули, что про Скитер он догадался правильно, и посмотреть, куда эти слова заведут. А вот это уже совершенно никуда не годилось!

Приложив некоторые усилия, Азирафель протрезвел, но не спешил возвращаться в свои комнаты. Он подошёл к зеркалу, чтобы поправить бабочку и привести в порядок помятый костюм, но вместо этого долго вглядывался в отражение собственного лица, пытаясь понять, изменился ли взгляд и можно ли по его виду сделать какие-то выводы. Похоже, он всё-таки отуземился гораздо сильнее, чем готов был это признать.

Только за полночь Азирафель вернулся к себе. Как можно бесшумнее он отворил дверь и понял, что зря старался. В гостиной сидели Кроули и Барти, старательно накачиваясь виски. Однако ироничное замечание так и не сорвалось с языка, потому что на полу Азирафель увидел кровь. Точнее, лужу крови. И это уже было серьёзнее дурацких сомнений и глупых мыслей.

— Доброй ночи, — Азирафель постарался улыбнуться. — Что-то случилось?

— О! Ангел... — Кроули икнул и сфокусировал на нём взгляд. — Ты быстро...

Барти устроился в кресле, почти как Кроули — усевшись на одну ногу и обняв прижатое к груди колено второй. Он тоже заметил Азирафеля и зажмурился с идиотской улыбкой, которой у него раньше не наблюдалось:

— Мисс... мистер Ази... Азирафель, — выговорил он с трудом: — А мы тут празднуем.

— Что?

— Счастливое избавление, — Кроули оттопырил губу, то ли пытаясь улыбнуться, то ли выговорить что-то сложное.

— От кого? — теперь уже лужа крови по-настоящему испугала Азирафеля. — Что вы натворили?

— Мы его поймали! — Кроули торжествующе поднял палец. — И посадили.

— Кого?

Следов борьбы в комнате не было. Даже овечки не выказывали особого страха, неторопливо маршируя по вытоптанному плацу. Пушистики печально наблюдали за Азирафелем из-под перевёрнутых бокалов и что-то жевали, не нарушая традиций.

— Бог... бог... — Барти сосредоточился, но сказать ничего не смог. 

Терпение Азирафеля никогда не было бесконечным.

— Кроули, тебе надо протрезветь.

— Пф-ф! Зачем? Я веселюсь. 

Тогда Азирафель зашёл с другой стороны и насильно протрезвил Барти, который ошалело уставился на него, явно не понимая, что происходит.

— Итак, Барти, что тут произошло?

— Это был боггарт, — Барти передёрнуло от неприятного воспоминания.

— Кто это? — продолжил допрос Азирафель.

— Фантастическая тварь, — откликнулся Кроули.

— Он появился у меня в комнате, — нахмурился Барти, — и принял вид дементора.

— Он так умеет? 

— Ещё и не так! — снова встрял Кроули. — Меня он тоже решил пугать этим дерьмом.

— Я не сразу понял, кто это, — продолжил Барти. — Просто дементоры боятся только патронуса, а у меня не выходит это заклинание.

— Поэтому он просто выбежал с криком из комнаты, — Кроули поморщился, отгоняя от лица какое-то видение, — а следом за ним вползло это. В общем-то, я перенервничал...

— Ты его убил?

— Кого?

— Боггарта?

— Нет! Я его поймал.

— Как? — удивился Азирафель.

— Рукой, — просиял Барти. — Никогда не видел ничего подобного!

Такое восхищение явно льстило Кроули, потому что он сразу приосанился, довольно глядя на Азирафеля.

— Рас-с-скажи, как я это с-с-сделал!

— Это было невероятно! — Барти несколько раз кивнул. — Раз! И боггарт сжался в крошечный комок в кулаке Кроули.

— Хорошо, — Азирафель снова взглянул на кровь под столом. — А кого тогда вы убили?

— Никого.

Азирафель пальцем указал на улики:

— А это что?

— Это Кроули поранился, — смутился Барти. — Я хотел убрать, а потом увлёкся.

— Мы увлеклись! — подтвердил Кроули.

— Как ты поранился? 

— Он пальцем пытался протолкнуть боггарта в бутылку, а стекло треснуло, — начал объяснять Барти.

— Угу! Совсем треснуло, — Кроули сосредоточенно уставился на свою ладонь. — Эти стёкла повтыкались... очень неприятно... 

— Но Кроули всё быстро залечил, — снова вмешался Барти. — Он это очень ловко делает.

Азирафель вздохнул, уничтожая следы разгула:

— Есть что-то ещё, о чём мне надо знать?

— Да! — Кроули довольно улыбнулся. — Я его усыновил. Как ты хотел.

— Кого? — Азирафель уже догадался, но не хотел верить.

— Меня, — Барти невинно улыбнулся. — Так получилось.


	101. Chapter 101

Азирафель прекрасно понимал, о чём в первую очередь подумали их коллеги, узнав, что они с Кроули живут вместе. Не то чтобы его это смущало или доставляло какие-то неудобства. Но почему-то, когда Барти вспомнил о завтрашнем дне, связывая его с отходом ко сну, Азирафель испытал лёгкую неловкость. Всё-таки Барти был уже своим, и вводить его в заблуждение казалось неправильным. С другой стороны, эта пауза была необходима для серьёзного разговора с Кроули, который тоже оценил двусмысленность ситуации и теперь ехидно улыбался, считая себя самым хитрым и коварным. Что ж! Азирафель вернул ему улыбку, совершенно невозмутимо проследовал в спальню и, закрывая дверь, невинно поинтересовался:

— Дорогой, ты скоро? 

Кроули пробормотал что-то неразборчивое и, прежде чем переступить порог, протрезвел. Разумеется, он тотчас же решил отрицать собственное неблагоразумие.

— Ангел, какого чёрта? Зачем тебе понадобился этот спектакль? — зашипел он, захлопнув за собой дверь.

— Перед твоим сыном, ты хотел сказать? — уточнил Азирафель. — Может, расскажешь, как у тебя получаются такие вещи?

К его чести, Кроули мгновенно смутился и решил отступить:

— Это не я!

— Кроули, — вздохнул Азирафель, — что тут вообще произошло?

Кроули несколько раз обошёл небольшую спальню, стараясь держаться подальше от Азирафеля, а потом одним движением сменил одежду на пижаму и забрался в постель, сразу укрывшись одеялом. Наверное, это должно было символизировать готовность к диалогу... или нет... Азирафель плохо различал такие нюансы, поэтому просто уселся на кровать и строго взглянул на Кроули:

— И что же это было?

— Дементор. Он был просто огромный. И очень страшный. Он выплыл вслед за Барти в гостиную, и я понял, что всё плохо.

Это Азирафель как раз таки мог понять. Он видел, как на Кроули действовали эти твари, и, скорее всего, с Барти происходило что-то похожее. 

— Но вы справились.

— Да! — Кроули оживился и, откинув одеяло, уселся на кровати. — Ангел, ты представляешь, он кинулся меня защищать!

— Кто?

— Барти. У него была только эта их дурацкая палочка, а нужное заклинание у него не получалось, и тогда он начал бросаться какими-то нелепыми проклятьями, а потом выяснилось, что это не дементор, и я его поймал.

— И всё?

— Практически. Всё ещё находясь под воздействием схватки, я немного не рассчитал сил, запихивая эту тварь в бутылку, — Кроули внимательно оглядел свой палец. — Горлышко разлетелось... ну а дальше ты знаешь.

— А как ты стал отцом?

Кроули помрачнел и вновь полез под одеяло:

— Сначала мы выпили...

— Отлично! 

Азирафеля ужасно разозлило, что пока он терзался сомнениями по поводу влияния на дела смертных, убеждая себя, что лучшая политика — невмешательство, кто-то другой делал то, что считал нужным! Притом, что должен был точно так же даже не помышлять о таком! Не имея собственной воли. Или всё-таки...

— Кроули, а ты подумал о последствиях? Мы и так уже слишком сильно влезли в это дело. Мы планируем собрать душу из кусочков, возомнив себя...

— Лично я никем себя не мнил, ангел, — перебил его Кроули. — И мы да, влезли. И что такого? Этот мир никак не соприкасается с нашим, и мы ничего не нарушаем. Пойми, если они здесь научились раскалывать души и хранить эти кусочки, то должен быть способ и склеивать всё обратно. Всё в рамках закона, ангел!

Кроули вновь выбрался из-под одеяла, которое теперь напоминало гнездо, потому что он поджал ноги, усаживаясь. Азирафель готов был признать, что в его словах был определённый смысл, но всё-таки...

— И я же никак не упрекаю тебя, что ты тоже поиграл с душами.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты! — нахмурился Азирафель, отгоняя мысли о том, что Дамблдор успел уже поговорить с Кроули.

— А Поттер?! Ты ведь помог ему принять кусок души Лорда. Пусть и не самый большой, но здесь важна суть!

Азирафель отвернулся, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Спорить с Кроули он не мог, как и объяснить, каким образом он полностью увяз в столь непростом деле. И почему это дело оказалось вдруг таким личным.

— Хорошо, согласен, мы здесь немного увлеклись, но усыновление... он же отправится с нами и...

— И что с того? То есть ты с лёгкостью мог представить, что он мой сын и что я его бросил, но когда я с этим согласился и всё исправил, ты вдруг переполошился. Я не понимаю, ангел!

А вот Азирафель прекрасно понимал, почему это казалось ему неправильным, но переубеждать Кроули, когда тот настолько уверен в своей правоте, было совершенно бесперспективным занятием, поэтому он махнул рукой и поморщился:

— И каким образом ты это сделал?

— Как и положено, — Кроули недоумённо пожал плечами, — на крови. Я же поранился о ту бутылку, ну и... не пропадать же.

Довод был совершенно чудовищный, но Кроули и сам это видел, слишком старательно пряча довольную улыбку. Азирафель хотел было сообщить, что считает его порождением хаоса, но передумал. Зато очень легко получилось сказать:

— А я пообещал Дамблдору чудо.

Улыбка медленно оставила лицо Кроули, и в его взгляде появилась тревога:

— Ты ведь говоришь о своём обычном маленьком чуде? Типа отсыпать благодати и всё такое? Я, конечно, замечал, что ты это делаешь, но не вмешивался.

— Нет, Кроули. Я пообещал чудо исцеления.

— А воду в вино ты ещё не превращал?

— Это же школа, — нахмурился Азирафель.

— Угу... только это тебя и остановило, — Кроули поморщился и несколько мгновений что-то подсчитывал, прежде чем сказать: — Ангел, но я не вижу в этом проблему.

— Да?

— Да! Никто же ничего не узнает. Я точно не проболтаюсь, Барти тоже... и всё!

— Ты не понял, Кроули. Это буду знать я.

— И что? Ты ведь тоже можешь промолчать. И в отчёте это не обязательно указывать.

— Мне понятна твоя точка зрения.

Азирафель улёгся на кровать, поворачиваясь к Кроули спиной. Как можно не понимать, что такие чудеса не зря строго регламентировались? Только Она могла решать, возможно ли такое.

— Ангел, — Кроули почему-то шептал. — Ангел, ты меня слышишь?

— Допустим.

— А если посмотреть на это с другой стороны? Мы же здесь оказались не просто так. Может, в этом как раз и был замысел? Непостижимый. И ты просто не можешь его постичь, и посоветоваться тебе тоже не с кем... начальства же нет. А ты есть. И ты представитель светлой стороны... и раз ты способен на это чудо, то это вполне может быть... ну, ты понял!

Кроули всегда был хорош в казуистике. Точно так же он уговорил Азирафеля принять участие в воспитании Антихриста. 

— Ты уверен? — Азирафель перевернулся на спину, принимаясь разглядывать тени на потолке.

— Конечно, уверен! И ты всё ещё несёшь свет и истину, своими поступками побуждая смертных к добру, — Кроули тоже улёгся на спину, подложив руки под голову. — Или ты это так волнуешься о нашем Соглашении? Что теперь я должен совершить что-то равноценно плохое?

К своему стыду Азирафель совершенно упустил это из виду. Наверное, дело было в том, что он перестал считать Кроули противником, и то древнее Соглашение заиграло совсем другими красками. А ведь Кроули вполне мог так не считать... и даже потребовать сатисфакции... 

— Ты хочешь?.. — Азирафель запнулся, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Для отчёта?

— К чёрту отчёт! — сердито зашипел Кроули. — Я и без него обойдусь. Мне казалось, что мы хотя бы здесь можем не изображать бурную деятельность. Тем более, твоё деяние никак не отразится в отчёте, и вообще... если тебе это нужно, я ведь могу ничего этого не заметить... а если захочешь, то даже не обсуждать...

Азирафелю показалось, что кровать под ним закачалась. Они с Кроули сейчас подошли к самому краю, но пока каждый из них оставался на своей стороне. Только вот остальные были бесконечно далеки от этой границы. Настолько далеки, что казались всего лишь призраками, плодами воображения. А они с Кроули были реальны. Даже слишком. И Азирафель медленно протянул руку, привычно уже нащупывая ладонь Кроули.

— Давай спать? — предложил он.

Кроули на мгновенье замер, а потом повернулся, переплетая с Азирафелем пальцы:

— Я же говорил, что тебе понравится!


	102. Chapter 102

Конечно же, Азирафель не уснул. Он смотрел в потолок, пытаясь угадать среди танцующих теней какие-нибудь символы или знамения, и прислушивался к тихому дыханью Кроули. Тот даже во сне не выпускал руки Азирафеля, и это почему-то заставляло сердце сжиматься. Думать о том, на какой стороне они сейчас оказались, было просто страшно, ведь Азирафель точно знал, как его действия выглядят Сверху. И никаким отчётом этого уже не изменить, потому что остановиться не получалось, да и не хотелось, если уж быть совсем откровенным.

Азирафель не мог перестать думать о возвращении в своё время и свою реальность. А ещё он не мог не заметить, как сильно менялись его размышления. Если вначале он был уверен, что они появятся в той же самой точке, откуда пропали, и продолжат делать ровно то же, что и делали, то сейчас от этой уверенности не осталось и следа. Во-первых, теперь они точно знали, где искать Антихриста. А во-вторых, у Азирафеля крепло убеждение, что свои не станут ему помогать. Там, Наверху слишком много ожиданий связано с Апокалипсисом. Там готовятся к Битве. Последней Битве этого мира. Последней для Земли.

И дело совсем не в уютных ресторанчиках, где тебя знают в лицо, не в соли и не в яичнице. И не в малосольной семге под укропным соусом. Не в кроссвордах из «Дэйли телеграф». Не в антикварных магазинчиках. И даже не в раритетных первоизданиях. Азирафель повернул голову и несколько мгновений разглядывал непривычно расслабленное лицо Кроули, прежде чем прошептать:

— С арфой в руках я буду так же счастлив, как и ты с вилами, дорогой. 

И ведь Внизу происходит ровно то же самое — подготовка к Битве. Похоже, только им с Кроули не нужен Апокалипсис. Правда, у Азирафеля была ещё одна идея. В конце концов, у него всегда была возможность обратиться к Ней, минуя бюрократические ступени. Напрямую. Как когда-то давно, когда Она его не просто слушала, но и отвечала. Но для этого им предстоит ещё вернуться. Вместе с Кроули... Иногда Азирафель мечтал о том, что попросит у Неё за него, и тогда всё изменится. Абсолютно всё. Должна же Она услышать и понять? Потому что сколько бы Кроули ни говорил об этом, Азирафель был убеждён, что «наказать» и «не прощать» — совершенно разные понятия, а любое наказание рано или поздно заканчивается. Как и эта ночь...

— Ангел, ты уже проснулся? Пора, что ли?

Как же, оказывается, Азирафелю нравился такой Кроули — полностью расслабленный и слегка разнеженный сном. Он приоткрыл один глаз, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд, но снова зажмурился и зевнул:

— Может, не пойдём на завтрак?

— А у тебя есть уроки?

— Угу, — Кроули снова зевнул и доверительно сообщил: — Люблю спать... Может, Барти отправим вместо меня к третьекурсникам? Чем его можно удивить?

— Это исключено!

— Почему? — Кроули всё же открыл глаза, но не прекратил щуриться, будто свет одной свечи ему сильно мешал. — Он знает всё о поурочных планах и писал неплохие отчёты, я видел.

— Он в розыске.

— А я-то нет! В конце концов, он теперь тоже Кроули... кстати, надо проверить, как его показывает Карта, — он мгновенно оживился и окончательно проснулся, когда разглядел в комнатах Азирафеля двух Кроули. — Ангел, ты только посмотри, как здорово всё получилось.

— Всё ещё не разделяю твоего восторга.

— Я не знаю, зачем, но нам это точно пригодится, — заявил Кроули. 

— Но не сегодня, — Азирафель выразительно на него взглянул.

— Хорошо, не сегодня, — согласился Кроули. — Но в принципе...

На завтрак они почти не опоздали.

Азирафель уже знал, что ответит на предложение Дамблдора о чуде, но всё равно собирался поговорить с Барти. Ему нужно было знать наверняка, с чем он будет иметь дело. Именно поэтому он проводил Кроули до его класса, а сам отправился вовсе не в библиотеку. Барти развлекался игрой с пушистиками, крошками заманивая их в специально созданный лабиринт и заставляя искать выход.

— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — И как их успехи?

— Совсем не хотят думать, — фыркнул Барти. — Подозреваю, что им нечем.

— Возможно, вы правы. У вас найдётся для меня несколько минут?

— Конечно, мистер Азирафель. И не могу отделаться от ощущения, что это будут не самые простые минуты.

— У вас отличная интуиция, Барти. Я бы хотел поговорить о деле Лонгботтомов.

Барти мгновенно помрачнел и сцепил руки в замок, словно пытаясь удержаться от чего-то страшного. Азирафель наблюдал, как белеют от напряжения его пальцы, но больше ничего не говорил, ожидая ответа. 

— Что бы вы хотели узнать? — Барти попытался улыбнуться, но вместо этого его лицо исказила судорога.

— Мне нужно знать, что там произошло.

— Зачем вам это? — голос Барти словно раздавался откуда-то издалека, мгновенно лишившись всех оттенков.

— Дамблдор попросил меня их вылечить, для этого мне придётся столкнуться с их страхами и переживаниями... теми, что довели их до такого состояния.

— Их довели не страхи, — Барти обхватил себя руками, пытаясь унять нервную дрожь. — Это была боль. Невыносимая боль.

— Их пытали?

— Да.

— Кто?

— И я тоже, — Барти заговорил быстро, захлёбываясь словами, словно боялся что-то забыть и о чём-то умолчать. — Сначала это было даже немного смешно... нет, не смешно... дурацкое слово... сначала это казалось игрой... такой, знаете, взрослой. Кто-то объявил, что шутки кончились, и теперь будет настоящее веселье... их привязали к стульям, будто бы они могли убежать... но это было больше для декораций... Беллатрикс любила театр... ну, знаете, Шекспир, все дела... она и объявила начало первого акта... её муж протянул мне бутылку какого-то пойла, чтобы я не «обоссался от страха»... это он так сказал... а потом дал мне палочку и сказал, чтобы я начинал...

Азирафель слишком долго жил, чтобы его можно было удивить чем-то подобным. Он видел методы дознания, бывшие в ходу у испанской инквизиции, знал, как добивались своего японские палачи, и даже иногда соглашался с Кроули, когда тот уверял, что фантазия смертных в уничтожении себе подобных способна удивить любого демона. Единственное, чего Азирафель не мог понять — это причины того, что воспитанные в лучших традициях гуманизма люди вдруг начинали делать друг с другом такое, что ломало в первую очередь их самих. А Барти продолжал свою исповедь:

— Я никогда раньше не пробовал наложить Круциатус на человека... я тренировался на пауках и не думал, что у меня что-то получится... а оно получилось... мне сказали проклясть её... я поднял палочку, и ко мне подошла Беллатрикс. Она встала позади меня и взяла меня за руку... она хотела позлить своего мужа и начала шептать мне непристойности...

Теперь Азирафелю стало страшно за рассудок Барти. Все эти годы он держал в себе эти ужас и боль, и это медленно разрушало его, словно очаг проказы. А он рассказывал и рассказывал, то переходя на едва слышный шёпот, то срываясь на крик. Барти обличал самого себя, как злейшего врага, не упуская ни одной мелочи. Он рассказывал о криках жертв, о собственной браваде, о том, что когда пришла очередь Беллатрикс, то у неё ничего не вышло, зато в суде она взяла это на себя и кричала, что ни о чём не жалеет. Он рассказывал о том, как у него дрожали руки, и как, вернувшись домой, он пнул Винки, которая случайно оказалась рядом.

— Это было больно, Азирафель... мне было так же больно, как и им... но они были правы... они были жертвы... а я... мне было стыдно смотреть в глаза матери, и я наорал на неё... а потом ушёл из дома и две недели таскался по каким-то барам... я пил, чтобы заглушить эту боль... я слабак... никчёмный слабак...

Барти начал раскачиваться и даже не замечал, что разодрал ногтями предплечья, а когда попытался стереть с лица слёзы, только размазал кровь. Азирафель молча обнял его, позволяя уткнуться в грудь, и долго гладил по спине, успокаивая и утешая. В этом случае благодать была совершенно бессильна. Барти выдохся не скоро, и, похоже, у него совсем не осталось сил. Он затих, и Азирафель не стремился нарушить эту тишину, потому что она была чертовски правильной и очень нужной. Она исцеляла... и поэтому он вздрогнул, услышав тихий голос Барти:

— Вы же поможете им, правда?

— Да.

Другого ответа у Азирафеля больше не было.


	103. Chapter 103

Дамблдор приветливо улыбнулся, вставая из-за своего стола, чтобы поприветствовать:

— Добрый день, дорогой мистер Азирафель. Отчего-то кажется, что у вас для меня есть хорошие новости.

— Полагаю, что да. Я готов осмотреть родителей Невилла и оказать им помощь по мере возможностей. Но мне бы хотелось сохранить инкогнито.

— Я вас отлично понимаю, — кивнул Дамблдор. — Вас не слишком огорчит, если ваши лавры достанутся их целителю?

— Нет, — улыбнулся Азирафель, — раз уж он до сих пор не сдался. Однако вы говорите о выздоровлении, как о решённом деле... Вы мне настолько доверяете?

— Похоже, что так, — Дамблдор снял очки и принялся их протирать. — Пожалуй, больше, чем себе.

Азирафель понял, что в эту минуту Дамблдор ничуть не лукавил и не пытался льстить. Он действительно так думал. К счастью, ему не требовалось никаких ответных заверений. Дамблдор смахнул пылинки с мантии и, подойдя к камину, принялся водить палочкой над очагом. Азирафель уже слышал о перемещениях по каминной сети, но и представить себе не мог, на что это похоже. Впрочем, путешествие оказалось не так ужасно, как могло показаться, и стоило признать, что оно было гораздо комфортнее, чем трястись на лошади от Лондона до Эдинбурга. Правда, чтобы ступить в огонь, Азирафелю пришлось сделать гигантское усилие.

— Вы никогда прежде не пользовались камином для перемещений, — заметил Дамблдор, помогая Азирафелю выбраться в просторный холл. 

— Как-то не было поводов. Что теперь?

— Я провожу вас в палату, а дальше разберёмся.

— А вы большой авантюрист, Альбус, — Азирафель с трудом успевал за Дамблдором. — И не могу сказать, что это комплимент.

— Я вас отлично понимаю, но поверьте моему опыту, так будет лучше для всех.

Похоже, Дамблдор так спешил, чтобы никого не встретить, потому что, лишь заслышав голоса, несколько раз взмахнул своей палочкой, и его роскошная фиолетовая мантия, расшитая звёздами, вдруг стала лимонно-жёлтой и приобрела такой крой, что сразу стала походить на форменную одежду. Кстати, тотчас же на его голове появилась шапочка с эмблемой госпиталя. Трюк можно было счесть удачным, потому что проходящие мимо люди с интересом косились на Азирафеля и словно не замечали Дамблдора.

— Шалость удалась, — довольно усмехнулся тот и распахнул перед Азирафелем дверь палаты: — Прошу.

Азирафель вошёл и огляделся, ничуть не удивляясь, что обитатели этой небольшой комнаты никак не отреагировали на его приветствие. Коротко остриженная женщина скользнула по нему пустым взглядом и принялась сосредоточенно перекладывать фантики от конфет. Мужчина даже не взглянул в их сторону. Он лежал на спине и болезненно морщился, пытаясь достать ногой до спинки кровати. Стоило только подумать о том, что Невилл даже не помнит их другими, как сердце Азирафеля сжалось от жалости.

— Вас оставить? — Дамблдор перешёл на шёпот.

— Да, — так же тихо ответил Азирафель.

— С Алисой или с Френком? Или...

— Или. Мне они нужны вместе.

— Хорошо. Вас запереть или вы сами?..

— Будет лучше, если это сделаете вы, Альбус.

Кажется, Дамблдор и сам понимал, почему так будет лучше. Он согласно кивнул и вышел почти бесшумно, если, конечно, не сравнивать его с Кроули. По двери сразу же побежали голубые огоньки, напоминая, что в этом мире колдовство всегда заметно — будь то лучи проклятий или вот такие искры. Чудеса, которые творил Азирафель, замечали лишь те, кого они касались. И то не всегда.

— Алиса, ты меня слышишь? — осторожно позвал он. — Алиса.

Она склонила голову, будто прислушиваясь, но вскоре стало очевидно, что так она реагирует на все звуки. Азирафель подошёл ближе и взял её за руку, повторив:

— Алиса, ты меня слышишь?

Она с недоумением уставилась на свою руку и скривилась, как ребёнок, решивший заплакать.

— Алиса... тс-с... не надо... пойдём со мной.

Слух у неё совершенно точно был хорошим, только вот незнакомый голос, похоже, пугал, даже если звуки складывались в её имя.

— Алиса, я пришёл за тобой, — снова позвал Азирафель, слегка сжимая тонкие пальцы. — Пойдём.

— Куда? — едва слышно спросила она, и голос её был лишён каких-то эмоций.

И всё-таки это был ответ! Азирафель улыбнулся и, погладив пальцем её запястье, сосредоточился на чуде. Он представил, как зашёл в абсолютно тёмную комнату, где пряталась от монстров маленькая девочка. Он чувствовал её страх, потому что даже темнота никак не спасала от жуткой встречи. Монстры были повсюду, и они были не прочь поживиться.

— Где выход, Алиса? — прошептал Азирафель, чувствуя, как она замирает от ужаса.

— Тс-с... — её было едва слышно, и Азирафелю даже показалось, что его губ коснулся прохладный палец, а потом Алиса вдруг прижалась к нему и зашептала прямо в ухо: — Молчи, иначе они придут за нами. Выхода нет... совсем нет...

Азирафелю захотелось немедленно сотворить дверь, чтобы выбраться, наконец, из душной каморки, в которую превратилась тёмная комната. Теперь она была не больше шкафа, если, конечно, бывают шкафы без дверей.

— Нас уже похоронили, — снова зашептала Алиса, — если мы притворимся мёртвыми, они уйдут.

— Но мы живы.

— Нет... потому что мы с тобой в гробу... ты кто?

— Меня зовут Азирафель.

— Наверное, ты ангел...

— Можно и так сказать.

— Но если ты ангел, ты можешь прогнать их?

— Могу, — согласился Азирафель. — Огненным мечом.

— Но если меч будет гореть, нас увидят...

— И убегут. Пойдём со мной, Алиса.

— Куда?

— Домой.

— А зачем?

— Тебя там ждёт Невилл.

— Какое красивое имя... — Азирафелю показалось, что она улыбается. — А кто это?

— Тебе надо вспомнить, Алиса.

— Но я... я не могу... это невозможно...

Азирафель ещё раз погладил её по руке:

— Что ты чувствуешь, когда я говорю «Невилл»?

Алиса несколько мгновений молчала, а потом прошептала:

— Любовь. Я его люблю. Больше всего на свете... — Алиса охнула и расплакалась, на разные лады повторяя, что любит Невилла.

Азирафель не мешал ей, чтобы она как можно крепче ухватилась за эту мысль, и когда Алиса замолчала, он тихо сказал:

— Невилл тебя ждёт.

— Где?

— К нему надо дойти.

— Где он?

— Снаружи. Он тебя ждёт.

— Но там холодно... и страшно...

— Ему тоже. Но он всё равно ждёт. Тебя.

Алиса решительно вытерла слёзы и, вцепившись в руку Азирафеля, куда-то потянула его.

— Пойдём... быстрее... он ждёт... я ему нужна... 

Азирафель не выпускал её руки, и был совершенно прав, потому что, когда ей не удалось открыть дверь палаты, она бросилась к окну. Алиса звала Невилла всё громче и громче, а потом вдруг замерла и расплакалась. Она медленно опустилась на пол, с ужасом глядя вокруг себя, пока её взгляд не остановился на Азирафеле. Она несколько мгновений рассматривала его, и наконец в её взгляде отразилось понимание:

— Это вы?

— Да, я, — Азирафель улыбнулся и уселся рядом с ней, протягивая руку. — Рад с вами познакомиться, Алиса.

Она коснулась кончиками пальцев своего лица, начиная его ощупывать, потом потянула за волосы, пытаясь их увидеть... тогда Азирафель протянул ей зеркало:

— Так будет проще.

Алиса долго изучала своё отражение, а потом снова расплакалась, горько и безутешно, как умеют только дети. Азирафель взял её за руку и постарался незаметно благословить, просто чтобы немного облегчить душевную боль. Похоже, это помогло, и скоро рыдания стихли. Алиса взяла предложенный платок и принялась было вытирать лицо, но вдруг снова замерла, а её взгляд вновь наполнился ужасом:

— Невилл, — прошептала она. — Где он?

— В Хогвартсе, — честно ответил Азирафель.

— Уже?

— Да.

— Сколько прошло лет?

— Больше тринадцати, — Азирафель был не силён в здешней истории, но в деталях этого дела он разобрался слишком хорошо.

Алиса прикрыла ладонью рот, очевидно, чтобы не закричать, и, сделав несколько вдохов, потеряно пробормотала:

— И что теперь делать?

— Жить.

— Но... как так-то?

Алиса снова начала плакать, и Азирафель решил её немного отвлечь:

— А сейчас мне потребуется ваша помощь.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы вернуть вашего мужа.

— Френка? — взгляд Алисы остановился на соседе по палате: — Это он?

— Да.

— Не может быть...

Азирафель помог Алисе подняться и усадил её на кровать мужа, поручив держать его за руку. Больше она ничем помочь не могла. Впрочем, Азирафель не мог сказать этого наверняка, потому что Френка удалось вытащить гораздо быстрее, правда, и благодати для него потребовалось намного больше. Но кто бы жаловался? Чудо немного изнурило Азирафеля, но всё равно он чувствовал себя прекрасно. И это было вовсе не из-за хорошо проделанной работы... или не только из-за неё. Впервые со дня сотворения мира у него не было ни капли сомнений. Всё было правильно!


	104. Chapter 104

Когда Азирафель наконец-то вернулся к себе, его встречал только Кроули, занятый дрессировкой овечек. Судя по тому, что дверь в комнату Барти была закрыта, а пушистики сидели под стаканами, Кроули вошёл в педагогический раж.

— Ангел, — обрадовался он, оставляя овечек в покое, — я заказал для тебя суши. И какао. И лимонный шербет.

— Отличное сочетание, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — А что-нибудь покрепче?

— Всё что угодно, ангел. Коньяк? Виски? Ром?

— Вино.

Азирафель ещё не успел опуститься в кресло, а Кроули уже протягивал ему бокал:

— А мороженое? Ты ведь его ешь. Вишнёвое... или клубничное... хочешь?

Азирафель устроил ноги на пуфе, поближе к огню камина, и мечтательно улыбнулся:

— Спасибо, Кроули, ты очень...

— Не называй меня хорошим, — прошипел Кроули. — Ты ведь знаешь...

— Знаю. Поэтому говорю, что ты милый. И мне очень приятна твоя забота.

— Это не забота. Мне просто совсем нетрудно... и это я чтобы ничто не мешало слушать твой рассказ, — Кроули поморщился, очевидно, недовольный собственными словами. — В общем, это я просто так.

— И мне это очень приятно.

— Ладно, — Кроули решил сменить тему разговора. — Лучше расскажи, как всё прошло.

— Всё отлично, — только сейчас Азирафель ощутил, насколько сильно устал. — Дамблдор был так мил, что уладил все формальности.

— Какие?

— Ну, ты ведь понимаешь, что я не мог оказаться целителем? Альбус любезно всех отвлекал, и нас даже никто не потревожил.

— Это достижение, — проворчал Кроули.

— Мне было удобно, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Кроме того, он сумел привести целителя и представить дело так, что выздоровление Алисы и Френка — результат многолетней работы. 

— Да что ты говоришь?!

— Угу, — Азирафель кивнул, — целитель даже собирается написать монографию об этом уникальном случае.

— А разве твои пациенты собираются молчать?

— Мне удалось с ними договориться. И у них теперь всё будет хорошо.

Казалось, Кроули расстроило, что об этом чуде никто не узнает. Всё-таки для него такие вещи были важны, но Азирафель решил не заострять на этом внимание. Он с удовольствием сделал несколько глотков из бокала и покрутил шеей, окончательно расслабляясь. Даже суши не вызывали сейчас интереса, что было весьма непривычно и довольно странно.

— Кроули, а как прошёл твой день?

— Моё расследование завершилось успехом.

— Твоё расследование? — удивился Азирафель. — Не знал, что ты его проводишь.

— Но должен же я был узнать, откуда у нас появилась эта тварь? — Кроули кивнул на бутылку, в которой томился боггарт.

— И ты узнал?

— Разумеется! — Кроули довольно усмехнулся. — И не только узнал.

Так вот откуда торчали уши внезапного обострения педагогического дарования Кроули — овечкам досталось не просто так, а за компанию.

— И кто же тот злоумышленник?

Кроули щёлкнул пальцами и приложился к горлышку возникшей в его руке бутылки коньяка:

— Ты ведь помнишь, что инцидент случился после визита Малфоя?

— Только не говори, что это он!

— И не скажу! Это было бы столь же просто, насколько и нереально. Малфой слишком уважает своего Лорда, чтобы над ним подшучивать.

— Ты хотел сказать «боится»?

— Нет, я хотел сказать «уважает». Это же Малфой.

— Ты разглядел в нём недюжинное бесстрашие?

— Всего лишь разумную практичность. А раз это был не он, то злоумышленник должен захотеть причинить вред ему. Я побеседовал со своим сыном... — заметив удивлённо приподнятую бровь Азирафеля, Кроули любезно пояснил: — С Барти. Так вот, он показал мне, как можно заключить эту тварь в ловушку, чтобы незаметно прикрепить её к мантии...

— Зачем?

— Вот! — Кроули поднял палец. — Этот вопрос ключевой. И как только я им задался, всё сразу прояснилось. Разумеется, это была шутка!

— Шутка? Такая?

— Вот такая странная шутка, — кивнул Кроули. — А много ты знаешь завзятых шутников в замке? Их выдал выбор жертвы!

— Их?

— Вот только не надо делать вид, что ты не подумал на Уизли! Тем более что они сознались и понесли серьёзное наказание!

— Серьёзное? — насторожился Азирафель. — Они же дети.

— Да брось ты! Розги бы им точно не помешали.

— Розги? Кроули, ты ведь...

— Я ведь! — подтвердил Кроули. — Но не потому, что я великий гуманист и друг детей. Всё-таки я демон.

— И потому твоё наказание должно быть демонически изощрённым, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Именно! Я отдал их Снейпу. В рабство.

— Это как?

— Назначил у него отработки до тех пор, пока он не останется довольным. Полагаю, они надолго запомнят эту выходку.

Кроули с удовольствием рассказывал о том, как проводил дознание, и каким было выражение лица Снейпа, когда тот понял, с кем ему придётся иметь дело на отработках, а Азирафель вдруг представил, что всё это происходит после их возвращения. Было бы чудесно иметь возможность вот так обсуждать происшествия минувшего дня, расслабленно болтая обо всём и ни о чём одновременно. Мысли о том, что должно произойти, чтобы это стало возможным, Азирафель постарался отбросить. Очень постарался. Такое могло прийти в голову лишь от большой усталости... Зевая, Азирафель прикрыл ладонью рот.

— Ты хочешь спать? — мгновенно оживился Кроули.

— Наверное, да, — Азирафель потёр ладонью лицо. — Не самый простой день был.

Кроули покинул диван так быстро, будто бы и не лежал на нём мгновение назад. Всё сразу же пришло в движение — остатки ужина бесследно пропали, столик сдвинулся в угол, у ног Азирафеля появились домашние туфли, а сам он чудесным образом облачился в пижаму. Не стоило и пытаться лукавить — такая забота была чертовски приятна.

— Спасибо, дорогой.

Позёвывая, Азирафель отправился в спальню, где с удовольствием растянулся на кровати. Кроули тут же укрыл его мягким пледом, а сам устроился рядом, едва слышно бормоча о неучтённых чудесах, отнимающих слишком много сил. В комнате сразу же наступил полумрак, и Азирафель снова поблагодарил Кроули за заботу, чувствуя себя немного странно, будто бы чего-то не хватало. Уже засыпая, он сообразил, чего именно, и протянул руку, безошибочно находя ладонь Кроули. Теперь всё было правильно.

Проснулся Азирафель мгновенно, прекрасно понимая, что уже утро, что он отлично выспался и что ему снился очень интересный сон. Азирафель не спешил открывать глаза, всё ещё переживая навеянные сном эмоции. Привидится же такое! За несколько мгновений до пробуждения Азирафель укрывался от дождя под крылом Кроули... и всё бы ничего, но это крыло было кипенно-белого цвета, а взглянуть на собственные крылья не хватило решимости. Сон был настолько реальным, что Азирафель ощутил на лице прохладные капли и почувствовал не только запах влажной земли и намокших камней стены, но и тепло, поднимающееся от них.

— С добрым утром, ангел, — Кроули лежал на боку, с улыбкой разглядывая Азирафеля. — Ты очень вовремя.

— Почему?

— Через четверть часа завтрак. Как думаешь, в утреннем «Пророке» будет про исцеление?

— Дамблдор собирался этим заняться, — Азирафель потянулся и сел, с легким сожалением отпуская руку Кроули. — Давай поспешим.

По пути в Большой зал им встретился Блэк, сообщивший, что после завтрака Дамблдор собирает профессоров у себя для небольшого объявления.

— Не знаете, что это может быть?

— Понятия не имеем, — ответил Кроули за них двоих. — А у вас, Сириус, есть какие-то мысли?

— Мыслей у меня много, — Блэк тяжело вздохнул, — но я, честно, здесь совсем ни при чём. Я уже вторую неделю стараюсь соответствовать.

— Кому?

— Если бы... всего лишь профессорскому званию. Альбус сказал, что мне надо научиться держать себя в руках. Я и держу... восьмой день пошёл... поэтому я не виноват.

Блэк казался таким несчастным, что Азирафель не выдержал и задал тот вопрос, что его тревожил:

— Вы твёрдо решили стать профессором?

— А кем же ещё? — Блэк пожал плечами. — Я всё равно больше ничего не умею. 

— Держитесь, Сириус, — Кроули поднял кулак в знак солидарности. — Вы тот самый профессор, без которого Хогвартс чах, становясь похожим на пансион благородных девиц. Вы вдохнёте жизнь в его замшелые стены!

Всё это слишком напоминало небольшое чудо, чтобы Азирафель мог остаться в стороне:

— Кроули, и как ты это объяснишь?

— Ну и что? Это не мой выбор. Кому-то хотелось повеселиться, а я всего лишь помог. Считай это уменьшенной моделью мироздания. Свобода воли для каждого и все такое. Непостижимая штука, так ведь?

Азирафель вздохнул. Почему-то он был уверен, что эта шалость не имеет никакого отношения к их Соглашению, которое, похоже, превратилось во что-то иное.


	105. Chapter 105

Большой Зал встретил гулом голосов, таким же монотонным, как и всегда. Можно было подумать, что в мире ничего не происходит, но Азирафель не стал бы категорично на этом настаивать. За столом Гриффиндора не хватало всего одного студента, и Азирафель улыбнулся, скользнув взглядом по пустующему месту Невилла. Всё шло так, как и должно — Альбус сдержал своё обещание и отправил одного студента домой, скупо отметив в журнале «особые семейные обстоятельства». Казалось бы, ничего особенного...

Наверное, так не считал лишь Поттер, который рассматривал Азирафеля с откровенным любопытством, будто мог о чём-то догадываться. Улыбнувшись и кивнув ему, Азирафель перевёл взгляд на довольного Дамблдора, которому явно не терпелось сделать объявление. Всё шло своим чередом, и Азирафель рассчитывал до прилёта сов-почтальонов выпить чашечку какао и полакомиться французскими вафлями с нежным кремом. 

Однако, похоже, Блэк принял пожелание Кроули чересчур близко к сердцу. Он устроился рядом со Снейпом, который мгновенно принял отстранённый вид и выпрямил спину так, будто уселся на кол. Но такая мелочь не могла смутить Блэка, решившего вдохнуть жизнь в Хогвартс. Судя по тому, что Снейп начал стремительно краснеть, а рук Блэка над столом не было видно, модель мироздания местами работала странно. Азирафель укоризненно взглянул на Кроули, но тот и не думал оправдываться:

— А что ты хотел, ангел? Иногда свобода воли выглядит именно так.

Стул Снейпа с грохотом опрокинулся, когда тот резко встал.

— Северус, куда вы так спешите? — добродушно поинтересовался Дамблдор.

— К чёрту! — коротко рыкнул Снейп и покинул Зал так быстро, что это напоминало бегство.

К Блэку тут же подсела Хуч, которая начала ему что-то нашёптывать, задорно сжимая кулаки.

— Готов поспорить, они делают ставки, — пробормотал довольный Кроули, — и поэтому науськивают Блэка... будто ему это надо.

— Думаешь, нет?

— Ха! Да он сам готов науськать кого угодно. И на что угодно.

Шорох крыльев множества сов отвлёк Азирафеля от увлекательного разговора. Хотя, скорее всего, это шуршали газеты, которые совы несли своим хозяевам. «Ежедневный Пророк» мягко опустился в протянутую руку, и стоило развернуть сложенный лист, как в глазах зарябило от заголовков «Сенсация», «Срочно в номер», «Экстренное сообщение». Разумеется, героями выпуска стали Лонгботтомы и их целитель. Самой трогательной оказалась статья Скитер о счастливом воссоединении семьи — ей совершенно заслуженно отвели целый разворот. Азирафель снова ощутил на себе пристальный взгляд Поттера и ободряюще улыбнулся.

— Рита молодец, — в чашке Кроули плескалось вино, — у неё есть стиль!

— Разумеется, дорогой, — Азирафель озадаченно уставился в свою наполнившуюся вином чашку. — Тебе не кажется, что это немного чересчур?

— Конечно, нет! Нам с тобой определённо есть что отметить.

— Но не за завтраком же!

— А-а! — отмахнулся Кроули. — Почему нет? К тому же у тебя нет уроков.

— Зато есть собрание.

Впрочем, собрание оказалось на удивление коротким. Дамблдор объявил, что отпустил домой студента, и попросил профессоров проявить к нему снисхождение. При этом он особенно выразительно разглядывал Снейпа, душевное равновесие которого уже и без того было подорвано за завтраком.

— Альбус, я готов идти вам навстречу бесконечно, — сердито прошипел тот. — Я могу Лонгботтому вообще выписать освобождение от моих уроков до конца года. Мне не жалко.

— Надо же, какая щедрость! — взгляд Макгонагалл метал молнии. — У вас, Северус, жалости нет вообще. Ни к кому! Вместо того чтобы радоваться вместе со всеми, вы вновь демонстрируете мелочное...

— Стоп-стоп-стоп! — Блэк поднял вверх ладони, отвлекая внимание на себя. — Снейп всего лишь...

— А вам, Сириус, лучше помолчать, — Макгонагалл была похожа на разъярённую кошку. — Ваш личный интерес напрочь лишил вас объективности, а между тем ваш дорогой Северус отвратительно ведёт себя по отношению к Гарри. Которого вам велит защищать не только Устав школы, но и ваши обязательства...

— Интересно, кто с утра наступил ей на хвост? — прошептал Кроули на ухо Азирафелю.

Ответить Азирафель не успел, потому что Снейп, наконец, отмер и пошёл в наступление:

— Минерва, вы упрекаете меня в предвзятости?

— Именно вас! Вы предвзяты к мистеру Поттеру! Без вашего вмешательства он бы сдал экзамен на «выше ожидаемого».

— И пусть сдаёт! — Снейп запальчиво махнул рукой. — Я его тоже освобождаю от своих уроков. Вместе с Лонгботтомом!

— Северус, не горячитесь! — попытался урезонить его Дамблдор.

— Я лишь стараюсь быть объективным!

— Правильно, Снейп, давно пора, — вмешался Блэк.

Но лучше бы он не вмешивался. Снейп одарил его обжигающим взглядом и сбежал. Азирафель было решил, что собрание на этом закончилось, но не тут-то было. Макгонагалл вышла в центр кабинета и проникновенно начала:

— Я не могу молчать! На моих глазах разыгрывается драма, а мои коллеги, — она выразительно взглянула на Хуч и Флитвика, — думают, что дают комедию!

— Минерва, пожалуйста, успокойтесь, — примирительно начал Дамблдор.

— Я совершенно спокойна! — вопреки своим словам Макгонагалл разорвала лист пергамента, случайно оказавшийся в её руках. — Я считаю, что заключать пари нечестно!

— Что я тебе говорил? — вновь прошептал Кроули. — Ни один демон такого не придумает.

— Вы о чём говорите, Минерва? — Дамблдор подпёр щёку ладонью, приготовившись слушать.

— О том, что некоторые коллеги поспорили, как скоро Сириус и Северус сойдутся. Мало того, что спорить о таком низко, так они ещё и не подходят друг другу! — Макгонагалл сдула со лба выбившуюся из причёски прядь и строго взглянула на Флитвика: — От вас, Филиус, я такого не ожидала!

— Что значит «не подходят друг другу»?! — зарычал Блэк. — Вам-то это откуда известно?!

— Я очень наблюдательна, Сириус, и знаю вас обоих с самого нежного возраста. Пару раз вы пытались убить Северуса.

— И что с того? Он тоже пытался, — Блэк сжал кулаки.

— Вот и я о чём! Одумайтесь, коллеги! В угоду желанию развлечься вы ставите на карту чужие жизни. Как вы будете себя чувствовать, когда они убьют друг друга? Сколько бы это ни стоило. 

— Минерва, если вы не успели сделать ставку... — начала Хуч.

— Альбус, вы сами всё видите! — Макгонагалл не позволила ей договорить. — Наш коллектив оказался на грани морального разложения. Сделайте что-нибудь!

Однако прежде чем Дамблдор успел ответить, Блэк сложил на груди руки и с трагизмом в голосе, достойном самого Шекспира, поинтересовался:

— Неужели нашлись те, кто поставил не на меня?

Хуч зааплодировала:

— Сириус, я в вас всегда верила! Мои десять галеонов не дадут соврать.

— Альбус, вы только посмотрите! Им даже не стыдно!

— Я могу понять ваше негодование, Минерва. Чувства нельзя оценивать галеонами. Но полагаю, что это будет тема нашего следующего собрания. А сейчас напоминаю, что уроки сегодня никто не отменял.

Стоило признать, что хоть профессора и любили развлечься, к работе они относились с должным уважением, поэтому кабинет Дамблдора опустел за считанные минуты. На волне общего трудового вдохновения Азирафель отправился в библиотеку, несмотря на расписание. В конце концов, он собирался разложить фотоальбомы, а заодно и проверить их на оставшиеся следы той небольшой фривольности. Всё-таки подростки бывают очень любопытны.

Азирафель с удовольствием разглядывал альбомы с движущимися фотографиями, когда ему показалось, что в дверь кто-то скребётся. Неужели кошка Филча? А всего-то стоило несколько раз угостить её рыбкой... Азирафель заглянул в шкафчик, где, благодаря небольшому чуду, хранившиеся продукты были свежи и ароматны, и отрезал кусочек сыра. Он отрыл дверь, глядя на пол, и с удивлением понял, что это не кошка.

— О, Гарри, входите. Разве у вас нет уроков?

— Есть, но... — он смущённо пожал плечами, — Снейп меня отпустил.

— Вот как?

— Ну да... сказал готовиться самостоятельно и даже дал какую-то тетрадь с записями...

— Наверняка эти записи очень важны, — улыбнулся Азирафель, засунув в рот сыр, чтобы не вызывать лишних вопросов.

— Там такой почерк... — Поттер поморщился. — А я ведь ту книгу нашёл. Ну, вы помните?

— Про жабросли?

— Ага. Оказывается, Рон подложил её под ножку кровати, чтобы не шаталась. 

Азирафель тяжело вздохнул. Вот поэтому он не любил отдавать книги подросткам — те совершенно не умели их ценить.

— Помогло? — нахмурился он.

— По-моему, стало качаться ещё больше, — доверительно сообщил Поттер. — Я вам её потом принесу. Завтра.

— Хорошо.

— Я просто сегодня к вам не очень собирался. Я ведь не знал, что Снейп так... а он так... сказал, что в порядке исключения, и чтобы я это Сириусу передал. А я передам, мне не трудно. Главное, чтобы он потом не передумал.

— Кто?

— Снейп, — Поттер вздохнул. — Он сегодня какой-то странный.

Азирафель догадывался, что этот визит неспроста, поэтому предложил:

— Будете какао, Гарри?

— Спасибо большое, — Поттер немного замялся, но всё-таки заговорил о том, что его волновало: — Мистер Азирафель, а я к вам по делу.

— Хорошо.

Гарри бросил на него несколько нерешительных взглядов, а потом выпалил:

— Это ведь вы спасли родителей Невилла?

По мнению Азирафеля такая догадливость должна была приходить с годами и то не ко всем, но Поттер в очередной раз удивил. 

— Почему вы так решили, Гарри?

— Я помню, как вы помогли мне справиться с кошмарами. Я ведь с тех пор больше ничего такого не видел... и вообще... — Поттер нервно сглотнул и поднял взгляд на Азирафеля: — Кроме вас некому.

— Вы так думаете?

— Ну... мог ещё и Дамблдор... но если бы он мог, то наверняка сделал бы это раньше. А вы... вы просто не сразу узнали про Невилла, а когда узнали — решили помочь.

Азирафель точно ничем не заслужил такой веры в себя, да и последнее утверждение было в корне неверным, что дало возможность возразить, не покривив душой:

— Вы ошибаетесь, Гарри. Это целитель нашёл средство...

— Вам нельзя об этом говорить, да? Потому что это слишком сложно?

Поттер продолжал удивлять, но признаваться в сотворённом чуде Азирафель точно не собирался.

— Винки делает изумительные блинчики с черникой, не желаете попробовать?

— Спасибо, — Поттер вдруг широко улыбнулся, а потом добавил: — Я так и думал!

Подтверждать его догадки никто не собирался, как, впрочем, и опровергать. Вместо этого Азирафель вдруг вспомнил, что только что просматривал фотоальбомы и видел то, что могло заинтересовать мальчика.

— Гарри, мне кажется, это должно вам понравиться, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Наверняка у вас есть и другие фотокарточки родителей, но выпускной альбом...

Азирафель не договорил. Видеть, как глаза ребёнка начинают блестеть от непролитых слёз при одном упоминании погибших родителей, было больно. Похоже, эти раны оказались слишком глубоки, да и момент был выбран не самый удачный. Азирафель мысленно отругал себя за чёрствость и уже собирался заговорить о странном поведении Снейпа, как Гарри выдохнул:

— У меня нет таких фотокарточек. И если бы не Хагрид, других не было бы вообще. Никаких. Он мне на первом курсе подарил альбом... но они там уже взрослые.

Это была не ложь и даже не преувеличение — такие вещи Азирафель чувствовал сразу! — но от этого стало не по себе. Этот мир казался настолько маленьким и закрытым, что такое просто не укладывалось в голове. Конечно, Блэк — не самый ответственный крёстный, да и к тому же лишь недавно выбрался из тюрьмы, а оправдан так и вовсе только что, но опекуны-то у ребёнка должны быть?!

— Хорошо, Гарри, — Азирафель уселся с ним рядом, чудом укладывая ему на колени альбом, — мне кажется, что не произойдёт ничего ужасного, если ты возьмёшь себе понравившиеся снимки.

— А так можно?

— Да.

В конце концов, про эти альбомы явно забыли, не прикасаясь к ним долгие годы — иначе откуда бы на них взялось столько пыли? — а смысл фотографий как раз в поддержке памяти. Гарри с удовольствием разглядывал слегка пожелтевшие карточки, с восторгом узнавая близких и просто знакомых. Кроме родителей и Блэка он долго разглядывал Люпина и почему-то пришёл в восторг, обнаружив совместный снимок Блэка и Снейпа. Разумеется, те ругались, но выглядело это очень... гм-м... зажигательно. Кажется, это понял и Гарри, потому что слегка покраснел, вытаскивая карточку из альбома к тем, которые решил забрать. Комментировать этот эпизод он не стал.

Вообще Азирафелю Поттер нравился всё больше и больше. Было что-то трогательное в его открытости и умении доверять, при том что доверчивым он точно не был. Скорее, осторожным и очень рассудительным. А ещё он обращал внимание на детали и почти не ошибался с выводами. С таким было трудно удержаться от лишней порции благодати, тем более что Азирафель почти перестал её учитывать. Наверное, после возвращения придётся прикладывать больше усилий для контроля за собой, чтобы избежать неприятностей.

Когда Гарри ушёл, Азирафель достал книгу Агнессы и попытался отвлечься от невесёлых мыслей, угадывая сбывшиеся Пророчества, имевшие глобальное значение. Получалось плохо, потому что он не мог перестать думать о смертных, которые оказались совсем другими, чем было принято считать. Чем было привычно считать... и не принимать их близко к сердцу уже не получалось.

Собрание по «волнующему профессоров поводу» Дамблдор назначил на субботнее утро сразу же после завтрака, и после такого анонса не приходилось удивляться, что все места в кабинете директора оказались заняты. Пришли даже Вектор и Синистра, которые обычно держались в стороне от общего веселья, что уж говорить о завсегдатаях этого клуба и сторонников оппозиции? Азирафель уселся на пустовавшее место рядом с Блэком и улыбнулся в ответ на приветливый кивок Хагрида. Хуч отсалютовала опоздавшему Кроули поднятым в воздух кулаком, и Дамблдор ударил в гонг, открывая собрание.

— Итак, коллеги, повод для нашего собрания назревал давно, и, мне кажется, дело вовсе не в споре...

— Правильно, Альбус, — Макгонагалл презрительно поджала губы: — Потому что спор на деньги называется иным словом. Особенно когда предметом выступает такая щекотливая вещь, как чужие чувства.

— Мне кажется, Минерва, вы всё-таки немного драматизируете, — постарался успокоить её Дамблдор.

Кроули, чей стул лишь чудом оказался рядом, наклонился к уху Азирафеля и прошептал:

— Ангел, а ты взял попкорн? В таком полосатом ведёрке, что дают в кинотеатрах...

— Тише, дорогой, — остановил его Азирафель, — это было бы немного чересчур.

Кроули порывался продолжить комментировать, поэтому пришлось взять его за руку и предупредительно стиснуть. К счастью, он всё понял и больше не пытался отвлечь от главного. Именно этот момент выбрала Макгонагалл, чтобы апеллировать:

— Альбус, вы из нас больше всех ратуете за любовь, как вы можете такое говорить?

— Минерва, мне всё же кажется...

— Я это... не понял... — Хагрид, который обычно предпочитал помалкивать на собраниях, неожиданно решил вмешаться. — Это получается, у нас работает тотализатор?

— Да, Рубеус! — кивнула Макгонагалл, складывая руки на груди. — И кое-кто даже поставил десять галеонов на «победу», если так можно выразиться, Сириуса.

— Я это... тоже за него, — Хагрид почесал нос. — А кто принимает ставки?

— Я вас расцелую, дорогой, — расхохоталась Хуч, — вы смотрите в корень!

— Ну уж нет! — Макгонагалл явно готовилась к выступлению. — Мы собрались, чтобы пресечь это безобразие по горячим следам. И осудить! Правда, Альбус?

— Минерва, я понимаю ваше негодование, но всё-таки давайте рассуждать объективно. Как взрослые люди, которыми мы все и являемся. Разве этот тотализатор оскорбил чьи-то чувства?

— Вы хотите устроить голосование по этому поводу? — Макгонагалл сурово оглядела коллег. — С кем бы я ни обсуждала это дело, сочувствующих не находилось.

— Ну, конечно! — ехидно отозвалась Хуч. — Я даже знаю, кто прокудахтал своё одобрение. Не проще ли спросить тех, кого это касается, и закрыть тему? 

— Что делает с людьми жажда наживы, — высокомерно пробормотала Макгонагалл.

Хуч поднялась со стула, поворачиваясь к Блэку, и широко улыбнулась:

— Сириус, что скажете?

— А почему бы вам не спросить Северуса? — фальшиво улыбнулась Макгонагалл. — Северус, скажите уже!

Снейп уставился на неё с неподдельным изумлением:

— И что я должен сказать?

— Как вы относитесь к идее, что ваши чувства стали предметом торга?

— Чего? — Снейп выглядел потрясённым. — Я не понимаю, о чём речь.

— Ах, да. Вы же слишком рано ушли с прошлого собрания и всё пропустили...

Макгонагалл выдохнула, собираясь разразиться речью, Спраут сняла шляпу, Филч достал из кармана платок и энергично вытер им шею, а Дамблдор устроился в кресле, как в зале театра, где давали отличное представление. В чём-то Азирафель оказался с ним согласен, хотя, конечно, предложенный Кроули попкорн и был лишним. Похоже, Снейп остался единственным человеком в Хогвартсе, кто не знал о пари. Из состава профессоров, разумеется — оставалось надеяться, что студенты о таком не подозревают.

— Что именно я пропустил? — в тихом голосе Снейпа прозвучала угроза.

— Дело в том, что ваши коллеги, — Макгонагалл метнула убийственные взгляды в Хуч и Флитвика, — заключили пари с денежными ставками на то, как скоро вы сойдётесь с Сириусом.

— В смысле «сойдёмся»?

— В том самом, Северус. Разумеется, это гнусно, и я полностью разделяю ваши чувства...

— И кто-то был готов платить за это деньги? — Снейп подёргал за воротник, пытаясь его ослабить.

— Не просто готовы! Они это делали.

— Неужели? 

Снейп поднялся со своего места и подошёл к Блэку. Остановившись в шаге от него, он протянул руку, и во взгляде его прищуренных глаз Азирафель разглядел вызов. Разумеется, Блэк ухватился за эту руку, поднимаясь — на вызов он всегда реагировал особенно остро. Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом Снейп дёрнул Блэка на себя, стискивая в объятьях, и впился в его губы отчаянным поцелуем. В наступившей тишине голос Хуч показался чересчур громким:

— Охренеть!

— Не выражайтесь, Роланда, — потрясённо отозвалась Макгонагалл.

Снейп, наконец, оторвался от Блэка и усмехнулся, глядя на коллег:

— Собрание окончено!

Он вышел, не оглядываясь, и никто не удивился, что Блэк выскочил следом за ним. Макгонагалл попыталась что-то сказать, но, похоже, не смогла подобрать слов. Ситуацию спас Дамблдор. Он снова ударил в гонг и сообщил:

— Вопрос закрыт, а теперь давайте перейдём к делу. Коллеги, завтра в «Пророке» выйдет моя статья о начале амнистии.


	106. Chapter 106

Пушок устроился на ладони Азирафеля и, подставляя ему мягкое брюшко для поглаживания, не переставал косить глазом, наблюдая за Кроули. Менее ласковый Хастур просто ел своё печенье, мечтательно жмурясь на пламя камина. Овечки держали строй и заунывно блеяли. В общем-то, вечер обещал быть спокойным, но почему-то на душе Азирафеля было тревожно. Он несколько раз пытался начать этот разговор, но вид умиротворённо расслабленного Кроули сбивал весь настрой.

— Ангел, да скажи ты уже!

— Что именно?

— Ты даже мороженое не доел... и какао давно остыло. Что тебя так изводит?

Кроули нельзя было отказать в проницательности.

— Эта амнистия, да и ритуал, если честно, не дают мне покоя. Подумай сам, чем это может обернуться.

— А что тебя смущает? — Кроули, который только что лежал на диване, медленно вытянулся. — Амнистия? Ты тоже считаешь, что прощение невозможно заслужить?

С такой точки зрения Азирафель на эту проблему не смотрел, но он в принципе говорил о другом.

— Я не об этом, Кроули. Не только я нахожу сложившуюся систему наказаний бесперспективной и зашедшей в тупик. Но что если наше вмешательство навредит?

— Ангел, хуже, чем они тут устроили сами, мы всё равно не сделаем. Ты вообще уже сколько добра принёс... чудеса эти твои... благодать... — Кроули поморщился. — Давай признаем, что я здесь не работаю, и ваша сторона побеждает. Ну же!

Звучало, и в самом деле, неплохо, только вот почему-то Азирафелю совсем не хотелось, чтобы кто-то побеждал, а кто-то проигрывал, а как объяснить это Кроули, он пока не знал, потому что... потому что к этому разговору был просто не готов!

— Не в этом дело, Кроули... слишком уж сильно мы здесь увязли. Во всём. Со всеми. Нам с тобой нужен был лишь способ вернуться. Тебе не кажется, что мы выбрали чересчур длинный путь?

Кроули устало потёр лицо и пробормотал:

— А разве так плохо пытаться продлить каникулы? 

— Каникулы?

— Ну да, — Кроули взглянул на Азирафеля, и его губы нервно дёрнулись. — Или тебе не терпится всё это прекратить? Прости, я не смог придумать ничего лучше...

— Нет! — перебил его Азирафель. — Нет.

Кроули нервно вздрогнул и осторожно поинтересовался:

— Ты сейчас о чём?

— Я не хочу прекращать, Кроули. Наверное, я просто немного переживаю перед поездкой в Азкабан.

— Ты не хочешь? — дёрнулся Кроули. — Ангел, но ты не обязан...

— Не обязан, но я поеду, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Мы взяли на себя слишком большую ответственность, и мне необходимо убедиться, что всё будет хорошо... и не только с ними. Понимаешь, они почти что опустились Вниз, а такое бесследно не проходит. Я знаю лишь одного...

— Ангел, остановись. Пожалуйста. Пока ты не сказал того, о чём придётся пожалеть.

Иногда Азирафелю становилось страшно оттого, насколько хорошо его понимает Кроули.

— В общем, мы договорились с Дамблдором и завтра с утра выезжаем.

— Если хочешь, я могу подвезти.

— Спасибо, дорогой, но Альбус обещал показать мне интересный способ перемещения, который они здесь называют «порт-ключ». Мне кажется, такое стоит попробовать хотя бы один раз.

Кроули лишь проворчал о вреде любопытства, но спорить не стал. Странно, но даже такого недо-разговора хватило, чтобы успокоиться. Может быть, потому что Азирафель окончательно уверился, что он не один, а вместе с Кроули они могут найти выход из любой ситуации. Ну, или почти любой — всё же с Армагеддоном не всё было понятно.

***

Перемещаться с помощью порт-ключа Азирафелю понравилось даже меньше, чем верхом на лошади. Хотя, конечно, это было быстро, но неприятные ощущения оказались чересчур яркими. Не настолько Азирафель был фанатом скорости, чтобы подвергать себя такому испытанию хоть сколько-то регулярно. И одного такого путешествия для него хватило, а если бы не дементоры, которых на этом всеми забытом острове было слишком много, то обратно Азирафель предпочёл бы отправиться более традиционным способом. Хотя бы на лодке.

— Я слишком стар для порт-ключей, — посетовал Дамблдор, придавая мантии такой оттенок голубого, от которого даже любящему жизнерадостные оттенки Азирафелю захотелось зажмуриться. — Вам удобнее беседовать с узниками по одному или сразу со всеми?

— Лучше наедине, — улыбнулся Азирафель, ёжась от холода.

— Как вам будет угодно.

Комендант крепости, похоже, побаивался председателя Визенгамота, или же просто любая комиссия внушала ему уважение, но он настолько откровенно старался подольститься, что Азирафелю сделалось не по себе. Он знал, что обычно так вели себя те, кто допускал какие-то вольности, а учитывая специфику работы коменданта, можно было предполагать худшее.

— Моему коллеге потребуется комната для беседы с заключёнными.

— Да-да, конечно. А могу ли я присутствовать на этих допросах?

— Разумеется, нет, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Но... — комендант уставился на Дамблдора.

— Нет, — подтвердил Альбус. — Мистер Азирафель должен дать заключение о готовности арестантов к возможной амнистии. Он легиллимент.

Во взгляде коменданта мелькнуло уважение, щедро замешанное на страхе. Видимо, легиллименты были в Министерстве на особом счету.

— Амнистии?

— Да, — Дамблдор широко улыбнулся. — Наш новый министр — великий гуманист и реформатор. Ваши дементоры рискуют остаться без работы.

Азирафель мог лишь удивляться, как ловко Дамблдор отыгрывает образ немного эпатажного старика, далёкого от политики и любящего поболтать на общие темы. Например, о любви. Он даже взял коменданта за пуговицу сюртука, когда принялся рассказывать о великом плане и светлом будущем. После такого Дамблдора трудно было воспринимать всерьёз, чего он, очевидно, и добивался. Зачем ему это нужно, Азирафель не успел додумать, потому что оказался в небольшой комнате с двумя стульями, разделёнными столом.

— Надеюсь, вам будет удобно, мистер Азирафель, — криво улыбнулся комендант, которого Альбус увлек обсудить реформы.

Что ж. По крайней мере, мешать ему точно никто не будет. Азирафель прошёлся по кабинету, несколькими щелчками пальцев делая его комфортным для пребывания — пронизывающий холод отступил, а свет стал мягким и больше не резал глаза.

— Беллатрикс Лейстрандж, — объявил тюремщик, толкая в спину женщину со скованными руками.

— Садитесь, пожалуйста, — вежливо улыбнулся Азирафель и перевёл взгляд на тюремщика: — А вы ступайте.

— Но не положено... — попробовал возразить тот.

— Личное распоряжение коменданта, — пояснил Азирафель, взглядом указывая на дверь.

Спорить тюремщик не решился, и когда дверь за ним закрылась, Азирафель смог, наконец, разглядеть «опасную преступницу» и «подстилку Лорда» — следователь, который вёл её дело, не стеснялся в выражениях. Когда-то Беллатрикс Лейстрандж была очень красива, но годы, проведённые среди дементоров, оставили на её внешности неизгладимый след. Её родство с Блэком не требовало какого-то подтверждения — Азирафелю показалось, что она вот-вот усмехнётся и с вызовом предложит что-нибудь этакое, чего «приличные люди» точно не делают. Однако взгляд Беллатрикс не выражал ничего — словно потух навсегда.

— Доброе утро, миссис Лейстрандж, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

Ответа он не дождался, но в направленном на него тяжёлом взгляде мелькнула настороженность.

— Меня зовут Азирафель, — попробовал он ещё раз.

— Рада за вас.

— На прошлой неделе вас осматривал целитель.

— Я этого не заметила.

Вообще-то Кроули предполагал, что за возможность выбраться из Азкабана Беллатрикс заплатит маленькой золотой чашей. Был, конечно, и другой способ убедить её расстаться с чашей, но Азирафель считал его неспортивным.

— И всё же целитель сделал заключение, которое может послужить основанием для амнистии.

— И что я должна для этого сделать? 

Губы Беллатрикс скривились в насмешке, немного презрительной, слегка высокомерной и совершенно противоречащей образу сломленного узника. Азирафель наконец-то сумел поймать её взгляд. И этого оказалось достаточно для понимания того, что план придётся менять. Беллатрикс не отдаст эту чашу. Для неё это символ верности, знак того, что всё пережитое здесь было не зря... она отдаст её лишь своему Лорду. Азирафель разглядывал миссис Лейстрандж, пытаясь отыскать какие-то общие черты даже не с Блэком — тот был совершенно другим! — с Барти, но не находил. Беллатрикс всё ещё была на войне, бесконечно уверенная в своей правоте, и сдаваться она точно не собиралась. М-да...

— Подписать бумаги, — улыбнулся Азирафель. 

— И всё?

— Пожалуй, этого будет достаточно.

Азирафель не любил лукавить, но иногда иного пути просто не видел. Раз уж Кроули непременно нужен тот ритуал.


	107. Chapter 107

— Как всё прошло?

Стоило отдать должное терпению Дамблдора — заговорил он, только когда порт-ключ вернул их к воротам замка.

— Неплохо.

— Вы выглядели слишком потрясённым, дорогой Азирафель.

— Разве? Я не ожидал, что кому-то удастся сохранить себя в таких условиях. Всё же дементоры не самая лучшая компания.

— Вы уверены, что наши узники не попробуют повторить... — Дамблдор запнулся, подбирая слова.

— Им придётся непросто, — Азирафель вздохнул. — Жизнь не стояла на месте все эти годы, и было бы наивно полагать, что они продолжат жить с той самой точки, когда их лишили свободы.

— Вы собираетесь им помочь?

Вообще-то Азирафель о таком и не думал. С другой стороны, они с Кроули уже настолько погрязли в этом деле, что отступать было бы неправильно.

— Да.

— А как?

— Я подумаю об этом, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Держите меня в курсе, — Дамблдор поправил мантию. — И рассчитывайте на меня.

Азирафель пожал протянутую руку, скрепляя соглашение, и поспешил к себе. У Кроули определённо должен быть в запасе план «В», а может даже и «С». Удаляясь, он спиной почувствовал взгляд Дамблдора и постарался изобразить уверенность в том, что всё идёт именно так, как задумано. Это оказалось самым простым.

Кроули ждал. И явно рассчитывал на серьёзный разговор, потому что дверь в комнату Барти была закрыта, пушистики изолированы, а овечки маршировали без единого звука.

— Как всё прошло? — даже лёжа на диване Кроули умудрялся выглядеть собранным и настороженным.

— Нужен другой план. Беллатрикс не станет сотрудничать ради амнистии.

— Хорошо, — Кроули снял очки и внимательно взглянул на Азирафеля. — Ради чего она захочет сотрудничать?

— Как ни странно, только ради Лорда.

— Через столько лет? — Кроули хмыкнул и достал из-под дивана бутылку. — А она представляет, во что он превратился?

— Думаю, ей всё равно.

— Что ж, тогда нам её надо убедить, что мы действуем на благо Лорда.

— Но ведь оно так и есть, — встрепенулся Азирафель.

— Именно! Как бы это ни выглядело со стороны, — Кроули задумчиво приложился к горлышку и сделал несколько глотков, прежде чем в его взгляде заискрили мысли. — Она должна верить, что отдаёт чашу ради Лорда... больше того! Только эта чаша может его спасти... так-так-так... 

— Но ты не боишься, что после всех этих лет с дементорами она окажется невосприимчива к внушению? И что если во время внушения что-то пойдёт не так?

— Ангел, а как же принципы? «Мы больше никогда» и всё такое?

— Сейчас не тот случай. У нас нет времени.

— Нет, ангел! Время у нас как раз есть... а ещё у нас есть Барти. Зря я, что ли, его усыновлял?

— Но какая связь, Кроули? При чём здесь Барти?

— Если она кому и поверит, то это ему! Пусть считает, что это он вытащил её, и тогда, когда он представит ей меня...

— Как Лорда?

— Конечно же, нет! Как союзника, — Кроули уселся на диване, оживлённо потирая ладони. — Это должно сработать!

— Кроули, но где всё это будет? Мы не можем привести её сюда, как не можем и вывести Барти отсюда, чтобы не подвергать его опасности.

— Пф-ф! Ангел, у тебя совсем плохо с фантазией! Это всё будет у Малфоя, а Оборотное зелье позволит Барти неплохо чувствовать себя в обществе.

— Но кем он будет?

— Блэком, кем же ещё?! Если уж Малфой не пристрелил его на болотах, когда тот его покусал, то встречу с кузиной он ему организует просто отличную.

— Но Малфой же знает тебя как Лорда. Он проболтается.

— Вовсе нет! Я с ним поговорю.

— А если Блэк проболтается?

— Кому?! С Малфоем он принципиально не разговаривает, с сёстрами у него тоже не задалось... поверь, Блэку сейчас не до душещипательных разговоров

— Ты хотел сказать «душеспасительных»?

— А-а! — Кроули весело отмахнулся. — Так тоже можно. По-моему, это отличный план!

— Мне кажется, в нём множество дыр.

— Мы с тобой будем импровизировать. Вот увидишь, тебе понравится!

Почему-то спорить с Кроули с каждым днём хотелось всё меньше. Да и планы у него всегда получались отличными, взять, к примеру, то же Соглашение... хотя Соглашение всё же немного не об этом...

— Не сомневаюсь. Но ты думаешь, Барти удастся её убедить?

— Конечно, — Кроули обиженно выпятил губу. — Он справится.

Азирафель почти услышал продолжение фразы о том, чей сын Барти. М-да, Кроули умел не только сочинять истории, но и верить в них.

— Тогда, может, нам стоит с ним об этом поговорить?

— А-а! Ты хочешь провести репетицию соблазнения... — Кроули довольно усмехнулся и закончил: — Девицы Блэк.

Барти с удовольствием согласился разделить компанию, явно не ожидая подвоха. Он уселся в кресло рядом с Азирафелем и уже потянулся к вишнёвому штруделю, когда Кроули его озадачил вопросом:

— Барти, скажите, а вам приходилось кого-нибудь соблазнять?

— В смысле? — штрудель был забыт.

— В самом прямом. Соблазнять человека на действия, которые были бы вам выгодны? Словом или делом, — Кроули выразительно улыбнулся.

— Ну... я не думал об этом... 

— Никогда?

— Нет.

— А фантазии-то у вас были?

— Не такие.

— М-да, как всё запущено, — Кроули почесал подбородок. — Что ж, мне, как примерному отцу, придётся поговорить с вами о пестиках и тычинках, пчёлках и этих самых... как их там?

— Утках и селезнях, — подсказал Азирафель.

— Спасибо! — Кроули усмехнулся самой демонической из своих усмешек. — Вам, мой нечаянный сын, придётся соблазнить Беллатрикс.

— Мадам Лейстрандж? — глаза Барти округлились.

— Именно.

— Но... у меня вряд ли получится... я никогда... особенно её... соблазнить...

— Соблазнить, искусить — это как вам больше нравится.

— Кроули, — взгляд Барти стал умоляющим, — может, не надо? Может быть, вы её сами... у вас лучше получится...

— Не в этом случае, — Кроули поморщился. — Беллатрикс надо соблазнить сходить в Гринготтс и принести оттуда маленькую золотую чашу. Она понадобится нам для проведения ритуала.

Несколько мгновений Барти потрясённо молчал, а потом вдруг расхохотался:

— Так это была шутка?

— Нет. Всё серьёзно. Вы же сами знаете про ритуал.

— Я про соблазнение, — Барти снова потянулся к штруделю и даже отрезал себе кусочек. — Я вас неправильно понял. В том самом смысле я бы просто не смог, а с чашей... Разумеется, я её уговорю. Даже не сомневайтесь.

Кроули взглянул на Азирафеля:

— Вот видишь?! Что я тебе говорил?

— Но как мне с нею встретиться? Наверняка она будет под надзором после освобождения.

— Мне кажется, дом министра — самое удобное место для такой встречи. Вы, Барти, явитесь туда под видом Блэка, мы пойдём с вами. Конечно же, в этом разговоре Малфой участвовать не будет. Мы вернём вам ваш облик, — Кроули довольно улыбнулся, — вы представите меня как гаранта ритуала, и я вам подыграю.

— В чём?

— Мы не будем притворяться, что амнистия — дело случайное. Почему бы вам не взять ответственность за неё на себя? — улыбка Кроули стала ещё шире.

— Как это? — Барти вновь выглядел потрясённым.

— Исключительно в глазах мадам Лейстрандж. Все люди любят во что-то верить, почему бы ей не поверить в вас? Тогда и с чашей ей будет расставаться проще и приятнее.

Азирафель с удовольствием наблюдал, как план Кроули обрастает деталями, и понимал, что так действительно он имеет все шансы на воплощение. 

— А вы всё-таки хотите его возрождать?

— Мы же вам обещали, — снова улыбнулся Кроули.

Барти растерянно взглянул на Азирафеля:

— Но это же было до того, как стало известно про душу...

— А разве это отменяет обещанное? — Кроули откровенно наслаждался разговором.

— Но... это же опасно...

Азирафель больше не мог держать бедолагу в неведении:

— Нет, Барти. Это будет опасно лишь для самого Тома, но мы его подстрахуем. В результате ритуала он вновь обретёт целую душу, и это совершенно точно скажется на его мировоззрении.

Барти несколько мгновений молчал, обдумывая услышанное, а потом покачал головой:

— Но ведь он и раньше хотел войны. Что изменится теперь?

Кроули в ответ лишь довольно улыбнулся:

— Посмотрим. Вы нам доверяете?

— Да! — не раздумывая ответил Барти.

— Вот и славно!


	108. Chapter 108

Азирафель разглядывал мечущиеся по потолку тени и пытался найти ошибку в отличном плане. До пасхальных каникул оставалось всего четыре дня, а последний хоркрукс по-прежнему лежал в сейфе банка. И если бы дело было только в нём! Малфой обеспечил Азирафелю допуск в Отдел Тайн, но там до сих пор не удалось обнаружить и следа каких-то разработок, связанных с хроноворотами, не говоря уже о записях проводившихся экспериментов. Словно и не было ничего, но тогда вновь возникал вопрос о том, каким образом они попали в эту реальность и с какой целью. Если, конечно, у всего этого была цель. Хоть какая-то...

Кроули лежал совсем близко, даже во сне не выпуская руки Азирафеля. Оставалось удивляться такой его способности засыпать в любых обстоятельствах. С другой стороны, если приёму пищи нервная обстановка не мешала, то почему со сном должно быть иначе? И если Кроули не трудно составить Азирафелю компанию за столом, то и в обратную сторону это прекрасно работало. Азирафелю тоже не трудно, да и цепкая хватка на запястье совсем не отвлекала от невесёлых мыслей.

Лорда понять было можно — для хранения хоркруксов из всех своих сторонников он выбрал самых верных, самых надёжных. И если с Малфоем он ошибся почти катастрофически, то с Беллатрикс угадал. Азирафель встречался с ней ещё дважды, и оба раза разговор так и не дошёл до наследия Лорда. Такими темпами ритуал можно будет переносить на осень, или придётся вообще от него отказаться, если вдруг получится разобраться с перемещением, но тогда Лорд обречён. Не то чтобы Азирафель испытывал к нему тёплые чувства, но считал кощунственным бросить на произвол судьбы расколотую душу. Интересно, поймёт ли такое Беллатрикс?..

— Ангел, когда же ты оценишь прелесть сна? 

После пробуждения голос Кроули немного охрип, а сам он выглядел растрёпанным и трогательно беззащитным. Разумеется, Азирафель никогда ему об этом не сообщит, но думать о таком не перестанет.

— Боюсь, что это не моё... знаешь, как все эти новомодные штучки.

— Пф-ф! Ангел, только ты мог назвать сон «новомодной штучкой», — Кроули нехотя отпустил руку Азирафеля и потянулся. — Сегодня на свободу выходят твои азкабанские приятели.

— Мои? — Азирафель скептически хмыкнул.

— Хорошо, наши, — быстро согласился Кроули. — Предлагаю отметить это дело праздничным ужином.

— Ты же не ужинаешь.

— А я за компанию выпью. Малфой пообещал, что за ними будут приглядывать бывшие коллеги, чтобы избежать эксцессов. Ну, таких, о которых потом пишут в криминальной хронике.

— Кроули, твои шутки здесь неуместны. Их всех здорово потрепала жизнь, и они получили такой урок...

— Угу... скажи мне, ангел, а ты слышал о рецидивистах?

Азирафелю только и оставалось, что вздохнуть:

— Кроули, это не наш случай.

— Возможно. В общем-то, я не настаиваю. Тем более, если что, Малфой за всё ответит.

— Кроули... 

— Уже молчу. 

Однако когда Кроули обнаружил в гостиной Барти, он, вопреки заверениям, ехидно поинтересовался, готов ли тот к соблазнению. Похоже, не один Азирафель мучился от досады, что всё идёт как-то не так. То ли гораздо медленнее, то ли вообще не по плану. Барти благоразумно скрылся у себя, и Кроули занялся утренней дрессировкой овечек.

Впрочем, когда серебристо-серый филин отдал письмо Малфоя, Кроули мгновенно преобразился, и от раздражения и лёгкой растерянности не осталось следа.

— Всё, ангел, началось! Малфой назначил встречу на завтра. Он пригласил Беллатрикс с супругом и деверем погостить у него.

— Как удобно.

— Разумеется, ангел, так всё и задумывалось.

Прямо с утра воодушевлённый Кроули отправился к Блэку за «материалом для зелья» и, как оказалось, убедил его провести вечер, не выходя из комнат. Разумеется, тот прихватил ящик вина и помчался к Снейпу, с твёрдым намерением остаться никем не замеченным. Всё-таки он прекрасно умел сочетать приятное с полезным.

Барти выпил Оборотное зелье, даже не спрашивая, в кого превратится, но став Блэком, долго разглядывал себя в зеркале.

— Как всё-таки мы постарели, — с горечью подытожил он. — Все мы. Последний раз я видел его в Азкабане, когда он туда только попал. Наверное, я тоже выгляжу не лучше.

— Главное, чтобы Беллатрикс вас узнала, — Кроули не собирался нежничать.

Азирафель взял Барти за руку, замедляя все процессы в организме, чтобы продлить действие Оборотного зелья, и почувствовал слабое пожатие в ответ. Словно Барти отчаянно нуждался в поддержке. Хотя, наверное, так оно и было.

— Не волнуйтесь, Барти, всё будет хорошо, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Я буду с вами.

— Вы тоже пойдёте на встречу?

— Конечно, ангел пойдёт, — ворчливо отозвался Кроули. — Без него никак.

Замок они покидали не таясь. Кроули явно соскучился по «Бентли» потому что даже слышать ничего не захотел о порт-ключах и каминах, не говоря уже об аппарации. И Азирафель полностью его в этом поддерживал. И даже похвалил манеру вождения Кроули, вызвав у него настоящую бурю эмоций. Правда, Азирафель тотчас же об этом пожалел, потому что воодушевлённый Кроули принялся лихачить. Когда он бросил руль, чтобы показать средний палец водителю оставленной позади машины, пришлось ему напомнить:

— Не отвлекайся, дорогой, ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы Барти стошнило в салоне?

— Он не станет этого делать!

Кроули искоса взглянул на слегка позеленевшего Барти, но к предупреждению прислушался и перестал хотя бы маневрировать, до предела выворачивая руль. Малфой, как и договорились, ожидал их у обочины дороги, чтобы проводить в своё поместье, и Кроули остановил «Бентли» в дюйме от него, приглашающе распахнув дверь:

— Прошу!

Малфой от души поприветствовал Кроули и Азирафеля, а потом покосился на сидевшего на заднем сидении Барти и, кисло улыбнувшись, устроился рядом:

— И тебе доброго вечера, Сириус.

Барти, надо сказать, отлично вжился в образ, потому что в ответ довольно оскалился и очень похоже на Блэка фыркнул:

— И тебе не хворать.

Малфой выразительно закатил глаза, вызвав у оппонента приступ лающего смеха. Что ж, с этой ролью Барти справился великолепно, оставалось дождаться его бенефиса в честь Беллатрикс. Дорога не заняла много времени. Не прошло и пяти минут, как приветливо распахнулись кованые ворота, украшенные позолоченными цветами, в изгибах стеблей которых безошибочно угадывались инициалы хозяина поместья.

— Бесконечно рад приветствовать вас в своём доме, — улыбнулся Малфой.

«Бентли», мягко шурша шинами, подъехала по гравийной дорожке прямо к парадному входу. На сей раз Кроули не гнал, предпочитая элегантную сдержанность, правда, музыкальным предпочтениям он не изменил — остановились они под громогласное «Мамма миа».

— Мистер Кроули, — Малфой вежливо склонил голову, — вы желаете поговорить со всеми моими подопечными, или...

— С Беллатрикс. В вашем кабинете, — кивнул Кроули.

Малфой понятливо кивнул и проводил гостей в кабинет, больше похожий на выставочную композицию музейных экспонатов. Стеклянные витрины, специальная подсветка и идеальный порядок вкупе смотрелись очень представительно и явно были предметом особой гордости. Хозяин кабинета жестом пригласил рассаживаться на удобные диваны, а сам любезно поклонился:

— Я приглашу её.

— Будьте так добры.

Очевидно, Малфой рассчитывал принять участие в разговоре, но у Кроули были совершенно иные планы. Когда в кабинет, надменно задрав подбородок, вошла Беллатрикс, Азирафель ничуть не удивился тому, что Кроули, подхватив Малфоя под локоть, вывел его прочь, о чём-то говоря ему так тихо, что разобрать слова было невозможно. Похоже, он дал ему какое-то поручение, потому что Малфой ответил коротким кивком и ушёл так стремительно, будто боялся опоздать. 

Беллатрикс уселась в кресло, всем своим видом изображая королеву в изгнании, снизошедшую до разговоров с простолюдинами, и Азирафель вновь отметил, насколько же у неё тяжёлый взгляд. На Кроули эта демонстрация независимости и величия не произвела никакого впечатления, потому что он никак на неё не отреагировал. Вместо того чтобы вступать в разговор с Беллатрикс, он взглянул на Азирафеля:

— Ангел, ты готов вернуть нашему мальчику его облик?

Всё же Кроули тоже любил театр и хорошие постановки. Азирафель с улыбкой подошёл к мигом посерьезневшему Барти и взял его за руку. Шоу так шоу! Надо сказать, любое чудо, творимое без палочек, воспринималось обитателями этой реальности как что-то невероятное. Вот и сейчас обретение Барти его настоящего облика произвело на Беллатрикс неизгладимое впечатление:

— Крауч! — воскликнула она, позабыв о тщательно лелеемом образе.

— Да, Бель, это я!


	109. Chapter 109

Несколько долгих мгновений Беллатрикс и Барти молча смотрели друг на друга, потом она покачала головой:

— Крауч умер в тюрьме. Не знаю, зачем вам понадобился этот балаган...

— Я жив, и я знаю, как вернуть Тёмного Лорда.

Беллатрикс раздумывала недолго. Продолжая разговаривать с Барти, она перевела тяжёлый взгляд на Азирафеля:

— Я тебе не верю!

— Твоё дело, — Барти поморщился, прежде чем выплюнуть: — В тюрьме умерла моя мать. Она поменялась со мной во время свидания и осталась там вместо меня. Меня держал под Империусом Бартемиус Крауч.

— Твой отец?

— Больше нет! Теперь меня с ним не связывает ничего.

У Беллатрикс дёрнулась щека, выдавая нервное напряжение, но в целом она держалась просто отлично, продолжая анализировать происходящее.

— Что я говорила тебе при нашей последней встрече?

— В зале суда?

— Нет. У Лонгботтомов.

Азирафель догадался о степени смущения Барти по тому, как у него покраснели уши, но он держал себя в руках:

— О боли и удовольствии.

— Поконкретнее.

— «Наслаждение болью — это не так плохо, да, Барти?» — голос Барти изменился, став резким и высоким. — «Ты когда-нибудь испытывал оргазм...»

— Достаточно! — Беллатрикс прикусила губу. — Что ты говорил о Лорде?

Азирафель поправил бабочку, ощущая некоторую неловкость. Всё же для Барти эта ситуация оборачивалась нешуточным испытанием, а помочь ему никак не получалось.

— Я знаю, как вернуть Лорда.

— Допустим. А не слишком ли много свидетелей ты собрал для этого заявления?

— Если ты думаешь, что я мог бы в одиночку вытащить вас из Азкабана, то ты сильно преувеличиваешь мои возможности.

— Но Лорд...

— Миледи, давайте говорить начистоту, — вмешался Кроули, — не только вы заинтересованы в возрождении Лорда.

— Кто вы?

— Со мной вы познакомились в Азкабане, — улыбнулся Азирафель, — я участвовал в вашем освобождении.

— Вы были вместе с Дамблдором.

— Вы знаете словосочетание «политический союз»? — усмехнулся Кроули.

— Но Дамблдор ненавидит Лорда!

— Когда идёт игра по высоким ставкам, о чувствах можно забыть, — в голосе Кроули появились искушающие интонации. — Особенно о таких деструктивных.

— Какая лично вам от этого выгода, мистер... — Беллатрикс выразительно приподняла бровь.

— Кроули, к вашим услугам.

— Вы не ответили на вопрос, мистер Кроули.

— Я рассчитываю на дивиденды, милая миссис Лейстрандж.

— Я не «милая»! — хищно прищурилась она.

— Я тоже, — доверительно сообщил Кроули. — И это даёт нам неплохой шанс договориться.

— Что вам угодно, не-милый мистер Кроули? 

— То же, что и вам — вернуть Лорда.

— Вы знаете, где его найти?

— Я знаю, как это сделать. Мы можем на вас рассчитывать?

— Что требуется от меня?

— Чаша. Маленькая золотая чаша с выгравированным на ней барсуком.

Во взгляде Беллатрикс отразился ужас:

— Откуда вы о ней узнали?!

— Оттуда же, откуда я узнал о ритуале возрождения Лорда. Я беседовал с его духом.

— Но... это невозможно!

— О том, что чаша у вас, знали лишь два человека — он и вы. Выводы можете сделать сами, вы очень умны и проницательны.

Беллатрикс побарабанила пальцами по подлокотнику кресла и пристально взглянула на Барти:

— Где ты их нашёл?

— Лучше спросите, где мы его нашли, — усмехнулся Кроули. — Если он расскажет, это будет интересная история. 

— Для чего вам нужна чаша?

— Для проведения ритуала. Именно для этого её и следовало беречь. 

— Что вы хотите этим сказать?

— Всего лишь то, что Лорд предвидел подобный исход и подстраховался.

Беллатрикс вцепилась в подлокотники кресла так, что у неё побелели пальцы:

— Что произошло в доме Поттеров?

— Свершилось некое Пророчество, и Лорд был развоплощён при попытке убить младенца.

Кроули виртуозно сплетал правду, полуправду и откровенную ложь так, что Азирафелю оставалось лишь кивать, подтверждая его слова и восхищаясь умением убеждать. Только вот почему-то Беллатрикс сомневалась. Она слушала очень внимательно, и было не ясно, насколько её устраивает версия, рассказанная Кроули.

— Почему вы отослали Малфоя? — поинтересовалась она, когда речь зашла о продуманности ритуала.

— Он должен оставаться в неведении, — улыбнулся Кроули.

— Почему? — настаивала Беллатрикс.

— Неужели вы сами не понимаете?

— Нет.

Лорд определённо знал, что делал, назначая хранителем хоркрукса Беллатрикс — она продолжала сохранять ему верность, даже когда все остальные были готовы отречься. Похоже, Кроули тоже был впечатлён, потому что, ограничившись репликой, что задачи министра подразумевают сохранение спокойствия и порядка в обществе, вновь заговорил о ритуале.

— Скажите мне, не-милая леди, вы знаете про хоркруксы?

— Что именно вы хотели бы узнать?

— Допустим, что происходит с душой при его создании?

— Раскалывается, и?..

— Чем это опасно?

— Послушайте, эти замшелые книги писались теоретиками. Никто на практике не рискнул проверить это на себе, руководствуясь домыслами...

— Вы считаете подобный эксперимент достойным? — усмехнулся Кроули.

— Разумеется, да!

Азирафель ощутил горечь разочарования — Беллатрикс столь же мало ценила душу, как и её Лорд, а убеждённость в правоте у неё граничила с фанатизмом. Кроули, кажется, решил так же.

— Не буду вас разубеждать. Разве что посоветую освежить в памяти теорию из замшелых книг.

— Зачем?

— Затем, что вы примете участие в ритуале возрождения из хоркрукса.

Такого поворота Азирафель никак не ожидал. Более того, количество и состав участников ритуала уже были определены, и любые изменения требовали доработки, но, очевидно, у Кроули появилась какая-то идея. Оставалось лишь довериться ему и подождать объяснений.

— Что вы хотите этим сказать? — нахмурилась Беллатрикс.

— Только то, что говорю. Если вы хотите вернуть Лорда, вам придётся рискнуть чашей, которая хранится в вашем банковском сейфе.

Для недавней узницы, находившейся в жутком стрессе из-за постоянного контакта с дементорами, соображала Беллатрикс просто отлично. Она прищурилась, недоверчиво разглядывая Кроули:

— Вы уверены?

— Разумеется, да.

— И что теперь?

— До начала пасхальных каникул ещё есть время. Нам бы хотелось провести ритуал...

— Какая странная аллюзия, — Беллатрикс отвела взгляд, морщась, словно от боли. — Что я должна сделать?

— Для начала почитать ваши замшелые книги и достать из сейфа чашу.

— У меня есть время подумать?

— Есть, но мало. Думаю, мне не надо говорить вам о том, что вы должны сохранить инкогнито Барти, как и то, что этот разговор должен остаться только между нами. 

Беллатрикс кивнула и встала, намекая на окончание разговора. Когда она выходила из кабинета, её никто не стал задерживать.

— Вы не взяли с неё клятвы, — тихо прошептал Барти.

— Она согласилась с моими словами, — усмехнулся Кроули. — Этого достаточно. Поэтому становитесь Блэком, чтобы не расстраивать Малфоя, и будем возвращаться.

Барти успел превратиться до появления встревоженного Малфоя, попытавшегося извиниться за поведение свояченицы, которая, по его словам, всегда была немного не в себе, а после Азкабана это стало проявляться ярче. Похоже, он всерьёз испугался за её судьбу, потому что вдруг принялся просить Кроули о снисходительности. Азирафелю пришлось заверить, что всё в порядке, и встреча прошла к обоюдной пользе. Малфой покосился на Барти, всё ещё не понимая, зачем в этой встрече участвовал Блэк, а тот ответил ему загадочным оскалом, настолько аутентичным, что захотелось поаплодировать его актёрскому таланту.

Малфой немного посокрушался, что гости не остаются на ужин, но, кажется, испытал по этому поводу колоссальное облегчение — он очень тонко чувствовал настроение Кроули, которое было сейчас далеко не радужным. Азирафель мог лишь догадываться, что именно в словах Беллатрикс вызвало такой эффект.

Кроули мрачно кивнул Малфою и сразу же нажал на газ, стоило Азирафелю с Барти забраться в машину. Сам он там оказался почти сразу. Ворота поместья мгновенно распахнулись перед ними, выпуская, точно так же, как и ворота Хогвартса, до которых они добрались за рекордное время. Кроули припарковал машину и, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, довольно громко посоветовал не приближаться к «Бентли», после чего зашагал к замку. Не оглядываясь и не дожидаясь, когда его догонят.

— И часто он так? — поинтересовался Барти.

Память у Азирафеля была хорошая, поэтому он просто пожал плечами и улыбнулся:

— Бывает.


	110. Chapter 110

К тому времени, как Азирафель с Барти дошли до своих комнат, Кроули успел не только выпить бутылку коньяка, но и запугать овечек. Более того, его хватило на то, чтобы усугубить конфликт с пушистиками, усадив Хастура под маленький бокал рядом со свечкой прямо на записку с надписью «наказан». Сообразительный Барти попытался скрыться в своей комнате, но дверь захлопнулась прямо перед ним:

— Мы собирались поговорить, — недовольно рыкнул Кроули, старательно отводя взгляд от Азирафеля.

— Если ты так настаиваешь, — Азирафель вернул Барти его облик, жестом пригласив занять соседнее кресло, и взглянул на Кроули. — Протрезветь не хочешь?

— Мне не надо, — проворчал он. — Это анос... анас... в общем, чтобы достичь умиротворения и гармонии с самим собой.

Для лучшей гармонии Кроули извлёк из-под дивана ещё одну бутылку и припал к горлышку, жадно глотая коньяк, как воду. На Барти это произвело неизгладимое впечатление, и он шёпотом поинтересовался у Азирафеля:

— Всё в порядке? В смысле, он уже так делал? 

— Не часто.

В общем-то, Азирафель ждал объяснений, для чего потребовалось привлекать к ритуалу Беллатрикс, а потому готов был немного потерпеть — не в правилах Кроули долго выдерживать паузу. Так и получилось.

— Барти, она идиотка? — печально поинтересовался он.

— Потому что не верит старым книгам?

— К чёрту книги! Я тоже считаю, что там написано много всякой ерунды, но сами принципы... что у неё в голове творится?! Как можно плевать на то, что станет с душой?

— Ты потому решил её пригласить? — догадался Азирафель. — Но тогда же всё придётся менять...

— Не придётся! Она должна увидеть, во что можно превратиться, если бездумно экспериментировать.

— Во что? — во взгляде Барти отразился ужас. — Вы превратите его...

— Сынок, ты же сам хотел его остановить, — Кроули пьяно усмехнулся. — Или уже нет? 

Азирафель вздохнул:

— Барти, мы собираемся сложить обратно его душу. Это будет не самый простой процесс и, скорее всего, очень болезненный. 

— И что это даст?

— Второй шанс начать всё заново.

— Вы всем даёте вторые шансы?

— Нет. Далеко не всем.

Азирафель не лукавил — пресловутый «второй шанс» в своё время придумал Кроули, но идея показалась такой многообещающей, что не стыдно было написать о ней в отчёте Наверх и спросить разрешение на использование. Удивительным было то, что это разрешение Азирафель получил и даже отнёсся к нему очень серьезно, вот только всё равно всё почему-то работало не так, как задумывалось. Если в понимании Кроули надежда на второй шанс должна была заставить людей больше грешить, а в понимании Азирафеля — эти грехи исправлять, то смертные снова всё переиначили. И угадать, кто пустится во все тяжкие, надеясь на покаяние и новую жизнь, а кто — всё осознает и раскается, было просто невозможно. 

Барти был человеком и, наверное, мог бы объяснить эту странную логику... или же нет. Азирафель не знал этого наверняка, просто потому что не представлял, как о таком спрашивать. Не рассказывать же Барти про свои эфирно-оккультные сущности? Это нарушило бы все существующие правила... а с другой стороны, кто бы об этом узнал?

— Она идиотка, — повторил Кроули, — и она его любит.

— Кого? — опешил Азирафель.

— Своего Лорда, — Кроули попытался сложить губы, чтобы добавить ещё что-то, но после пары попыток махнул рукой и отсалютовал бутылкой. — За любовь!

Пожалуй, Барти всё же стоило отправить в его комнату, чтобы он ненароком не стал свидетелем какой-нибудь вольности — такие разговоры не предполагали свидетелей. Впрочем, Барти и сам всё понял, быстро ретировавшись к себе.

— Выпьешь? — поинтересовался Кроули, с трудом сфокусировав взгляд на Азирафеле.

Вместо ответа Азирафель налил себе бокал «Шатонёф-дю-Пап» и вытянул ноги на пуф к огню камина. Кроули вздохнул:

— Она его любит просто так, — повторил он, — без условий... ты помнишь Марию?

Азирафель кивнул, показывая, что внимательно его слушает. Кроули болезненно скривился:

— Это должно быть символично... возрождение... воскрешение... мы возьмём у неё не только чашу.

Кроули ступил на очень тонкий лёд, и Азирафель постарался удержать его от высказываний, о которых он потом наверняка пожалеет:

— Кроули, только Она может...

— Она забыла про этот мир! Разве ты не хочешь попробовать? Просто что-то здесь изменить? Не так, как Она... никаких Потопов и казней... одни единороги и радуги...

Азирафель твёрдо знал, о чём лучше никогда не говорить, и то, что здесь не было никого из своих, не играло никакой роли — Её деяния не обсуждаются.

— Пойдём спать, Кроули.

— Ты ведь не спишь.

— Я пытаюсь научиться.

Обучать Азирафеля спать для Кроули было гораздо интереснее крамольных разговоров. Только вот он заупрямился и не захотел трезветь, а потому уснул первым, так ничему и не научив. Азирафель до утра разглядывал тени на потолке, размышляя о возможности изменить ритуал, и пришёл к выводу, что спонтанное решение Кроули было верным. Особого облегчения по этому поводу он не испытал, но тревожиться стал гораздо меньше.

***

Беллатрикс тянула время, заставляя нервничать, будто и без неё для этого не было поводов. Местом проведения ритуала было назначено старое кладбище с заброшенной, но не осквернённой часовней. Для их целей она подходила идеально: укромное место вдали от людей, выложенный каменными плитами пол, на котором удобно чертить руны, а главное — огромная каменная купель. Когда Барти описал это место, Азирафель поверил в удачу. Всё должно было пройти хорошо, оставалось лишь убедиться, что всё в порядке, и подготовить часовню к таинству.

Барти вызвался их проводить, с удовольствием выбираясь из заточения в комнате. Он вновь принял облик Блэка, а потому особенно не таился. И всё же Азирафель вздохнул с облегчением, когда они дошли до «Бентли», никого не встретив. Вместо того чтобы сразу сесть за руль, Кроули принялся рыскать вокруг машины и, обнаружив следы чужих протекторов, громогласно выругался, обещая адские кары негодяю, покусившемуся на святое. Какой в этом был смысл, Азирафель не знал, но не вмешивался, давая возможность выпустить пар.

Когда Барти назвал направление, Кроули заметно напрягся, потом почему-то стал нервничать, когда они застряли в пробке у Дэнхема. Если Барти относился к этому с пониманием, то Азирафель не видел повода для беспокойства, а потому бросил на Кроули несколько вопросительных взглядов.

— После расскажу, ангел, — не выдержал Кроули. — После.

Наверное, всё дело было в том, что он боялся ступать на освящённую землю, хотя Азирафель не чувствовал ничего подобного. Кладбище было давным-давно заброшено, а в часовне лишь чудом не обвалилась крыша. 

— Здесь будет очень удобно, — объяснял Барти. — И сейчас-то мы никого не встретили, а уж ночью и подавно.

Кроули выразительно поморщился, и Азирафель ещё раз убедился, что его что-то гнетёт.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — прошептал Азирафель, подойдя к Кроули.

— Нормально, ангел.

— Земля не жжётся?

— Ты бы заметил, — отмахнулся он. — Всё хорошо.

Однако вопреки своим словам Кроули стал похож на кота в зарослях кошачьей мяты: он нервно расхаживал по часовне, заглядывая везде, куда только можно, и даже безуспешно попытался сдвинуть купель. Шагами он измерил зал, что-то бормоча себе под нос, а потом вышел на улицу и принялся расхаживать уже там.

— Готовится, — уважительно отозвался Барти. — А я точно буду лишним?

Азирафель кивнул, чувствуя, что улыбка выходит немного виноватой:

— Точно, Барти. Объяснить ваше присутствие Дамблдору будет непросто.

— А вам будет не очень трудно показать мне воспоминания об этом?

— Совсем не трудно.

— Вы не подумайте, я вам доверяю, — торопливо заговорил Барти, — просто я никогда не видел ничего подобного.

Азирафель уверил, что и не думал ничего дурного, и, погладив каменную чашу купели, поспешил прочь. Кроули уже дожидался их в машине и всю обратную дорогу молчал, ни разу не отпустив руль и не оторвав взгляд от дороги. Даже музыка в этот раз играла подозрительно тихо. Не самое обычное поведение, если разобраться. Даже припарковав «Бентли», Кроули вышел из неё, всё ещё пребывая в задумчивости. И пока Азирафель размышлял, как заговорить об этих странностях, Кроули увлёк его в спальню и, закрыв за собой дверь, выпалил:

— Этого не может быть! 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — встревожился Азирафель.

— Этого просто не может быть, ангел! Чтобы во всей Британии не нашлось никакого другого кладбища... другой часовни... даже в другой реальности... — Кроули несколько раз выдохнул и продолжил: — Именно на этом кладбище мне вручили корзинку с Антихристом.

— Твою ж мать!


	111. Chapter 111

Во всех непонятных случаях Кроули тянуло выпить. Как теперь выяснилось, для обретения гармонии и умиротворения. В целом, Азирафель не одобрял такой подход, однако когда-то имел неосторожность признать, что не считает грехом распитие алкоголя. Разумеется, в меру. Конечно же, для удовольствия. Правда, иногда стоило признать, что они с Кроули несколько злоупотребляют сухими винами... как, например, сейчас. Однако это не мешало мыслить логично и вести связную беседу.

— Ты не мог ошибиться? — в который раз переспросил Азирафель.

— Нет, только не в этом.

— И что бы всё это могло означать?

Вместо ответа Кроули выпил и потёр ладонью лицо. Лишь после нескольких выразительных взглядов Азирафеля он поморщился и нехотя признал:

— Мне кажется, что Она вполне могла так развлекаться.

— Не говори ерунды! — отмахнулся Азирафель.

— Как давно Она с вами не разговаривает? — не унимался Кроули. — Пятьсот лет? Тысячу? Две?

— Не в этом дело!

— А в чём?! Я не верю в такие совпадения.

— Хорошо, — согласился Азирафель.

— Хорошо?! И это всё, что ты можешь сказать? — Кроули так резко повернулся, что едва не упал с дивана.

— Да, всё. Я, как и ты, не понимаю природы этого странного совпадения, но трезво смотрю на ситуацию.

— Трезво? — Кроули выразительно оглядел пустые бутылки, которых оказалось неожиданно много.

— Именно, дорогой. Трезво — значит вдумчиво.

— А-а... а я-то думал...

— Ошибался. Так вот, — Азирафель уселся поудобнее. — Какова бы ни была природа этого совпадения, до тех пор, пока не происходит ничего странного, мы будем придерживаться плана.

— А что ты имеешь в виду под «странным»? — ехидно поинтересовался Кроули. — Дождь из рыбы? Двухголовых телят?

— Не столь радикально.

— И мы просто будем делать вид, что всё в порядке?

— Не совсем. Мы ведь насторожились.

Кроули недовольно поморщился:

— Ну да! Мы сделали всё, что смогли, и теперь сидим тут... насторожившиеся...

— Мы готовимся к ритуалу. А это уже немало.

Надо сказать, что подготовка к ритуалу отнимала не так много времени. В основном Азирафель был занят тем, что встречался с Беллатрикс, которая вроде бы на всё согласилась, но продолжала тянуть время, не отдавая чашу. Конечно же, её объяснения были понятны, но довольно не обоснованы. Хотя, кто знает, какой у неё опыт: смертные ведь любят вести себя проверенными способами, лишь бы не пробовать что-то новое.

Наконец, Беллатрикс всё-таки дозрела и отправилась в банк за чашей. Ничто не предвещало осложнений, разве что Азирафель был не слишком рад такой динамике — он предпочитал делать всё загодя, обстоятельно и неторопливо. Забирать в последний момент столь важную для ритуала вещь казалось ему рискованным. Наверное, поэтому его одолевали тревожные предчувствия.

Как оказалось, волновался Азирафель вовсе не напрасно. Сейчас он был готов согласиться с Кроули, назвавшим владельцев банка «мерзкими тварями», потому что те вдруг вспомнили о недавнем освобождении мадам Лейстрандж и развели бюрократическую волокиту. Можно было сколько угодно злиться на Беллатрикс, которая решила всё уладить собственными силами, но результат от этого не менялся — к намеченному времени начала ритуала они не успевали.

— Она идиотка! — Кроули не стеснялся в выражениях. — Поручи мы это утке, та бы справилась гораздо лучше!

— Успокойся, дорогой.

— Я совершенно спокоен! Просто сейчас я окончательно потерял веру в человечество. Неужели это так трудно? Просто сообщить, когда что-то пошло не так. Вовремя.

Азирафель тяжело вздохнул:

— Кроули, ты можешь это изменить?

Тот в ответ прошипел что-то невразумительное, что вполне можно было счесть отказом.

— Вот видишь, дорогой, и я не могу. А это значит, нам надо перенести ритуал на другое время. Более подходящее, — продолжил вразумлять Азирафель.

— Это подходило просто отлично!

— А почему бы не перенести всё на Бельтайн?

Азирафель настолько привык к деликатности Барти, что упустил из вида, что тот может оказаться свидетелем их разговора. С другой стороны, в этом не было никакой тайны.

— Бельтайн?

— Ну да! — Барти оживился, почувствовав себя полезным, и заговорил, явно цитируя по памяти: — Бельтайн символизирует начало нового жизненного цикла, пришедшего из зимы или ночи, и обозначает победу Порядка над Хаосом.

— И зачем это нам? — недовольно поморщился Кроули.

— В это время настежь открыты двери в Иной мир, — ничуть не смутился Барти. — Это время обретения сил и осуществления желаний.

— Не то чтобы это имело смысл, — Кроули не собирался сдаваться. — Обычные суеверия.

— Это время, когда истончается граница между мирами, время соприкосновения реальностей. Духи и демоны, феи и эльфы в этот день ближе всего к человеку, — Барти не остановила скептическая усмешка Кроули, и он продолжил: — Бельтайн — это праздник огней, день костров. Люди почитали огонь, считая, что именно он помогает человеку быть ближе к Богам. Огненная стихия символизирует Свет, который всегда побеждает Тьму.

— Только этого нам не хватало! — хмыкнул Кроули.

— А почему нет, дорогой? — решил вмешаться Азирафель.

— Ах, да! — скривился Кроули. — Как же я не учёл-то? Тут же Свет побеждает Тьму.

Однако другого плана у Кроули не оказалось, и поэтому ритуал решили проводить в ночь на второе мая — последнюю ночь пасхальных каникул. После неудачи в банке Беллатрикс почти безропотно отдала чашу Азирафелю, здорово его успокоив. Нелёгкую задачу проинструктировать всех участников ритуала взял на себя Кроули. Необходимо было подготовить их к тому, что произойдёт, чтобы избежать неожиданностей.

Сам же Азирафель вызвался добыть святую воду, без которой в их деле было не обойтись. Он мог только удивляться бесстрашию Кроули, согласившемуся именно на этот ритуал. Хранить где-то у себя — Азирафель так и не спросил где! — закрытый термос со святой водой в качестве страховки — это одно, и совсем другое — столь близко с ней контактировать. Разумеется, Азирафель позаботится о его безопасности, но вдруг что-то пойдёт не так?!

В ночь накануне ритуала Кроули никак не мог уснуть. Очевидно, он тревожился о том же самом, что и Азирафель, только при этом старательно изображал невозмутимость и спокойствие. Будто, притворяясь спящим, он мог кого-то обмануть! К тому же Азирафель прекрасно знал, как тяжелеет рука Кроули, когда он засыпает. Как вздрагивают его пальцы, стоит немного пошевелиться. Каким расслабленным и нежным становится его лицо. Как разглаживается складка между бровей... 

Тени на потолке причудливо извивались, напоминая змей. Точнее, одного змея, свернувшегося на нагретом солнцем камне эдемской стены. Азирафель чуть сильнее сжал холодные пальцы Кроули и пообещал:

— Всё будет хорошо, дорогой.

— Спал бы ты уже, — шёпотом отозвался Кроули. — Конечно, будет. Непременно.

— Что тебе сказал Дамблдор?

— Я же говорил, — Кроули вздохнул, — что он нам верит.

— Я не про это.

Кроули перевернулся на бок и приподнялся, подперев голову ладонью. Для этого ему пришлось выпустить на мгновенье пальцы Азирафеля, чтобы тут же вцепиться в них другой рукой.

— И про хроновороты я тебе тоже говорил. Тут никто толком не знает, как они работают и какова у них глубина воздействия.

— Глубина? — удивился Азирафель.

— Глубина, дальность... вот это всё. Но он обещал поговорить со своим человеком в Министерстве.

— Интересно, с кем это...

— Я тоже не знаю.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Азирафель, немного помолчав. — Но ты всё-таки поспи.

— Я могу без этого обходиться.

— Конечно, можешь, но лучше не надо. Пусть тебе будет комфортно.

Под утро Кроули всё же заснул, и, наверное, поэтому проснулся полным энергии и очень оптимистично настроенным. Договорились, что Кроули привезёт Лорда и его хоркруксы к началу ритуала, в то время как остальные аппарируют на кладбище и вместе с Азирафелем подготовят часовню к началу действа. 

Так всё и получилось: пока Дамблдор махал палочкой, обеспечивая защиту от посторонних, а Малфой, Снейп и Блэк зажигали свечи, Азирафель расчертил на полу часовни гексаграмму и ещё раз напомнил Беллатрикс о выдержке и спокойствии. Всё было готово, оставалось лишь дождаться Кроули. И он не подвёл!

Сначала Азирафель услышал знакомую музыку и лишь потом заметил свет фар «Бентли». Выключать их Кроули не стал, поэтому было отлично видно, как он приближался. Шёл он в своей обычной манере — расковано и стильно, и ему в этом вовсе не мешала ни огромная змея, устроившаяся у него на плечах, ни корзинка, которой он покачивал в такт шагам.

— Приветик, — сказал Кроули, небрежно помахав рукой. — Уж извините за опоздание, на А40 возле Дэнхема пробки.


	112. Chapter 112

Азирафель на мгновение прикрыл глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться. Тишину в часовне не нарушало ничто, и могло показаться, что в этом мире больше никого нет, и только ветер играет с листвой первой яблони. Пора было начинать. Щелчком пальцев Азирафель зажёг свечи, стоящие, как и положено, в лучах гексаграммы, и подошёл к купели. Он достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака термос и принялся наполнять каменную чашу. Маленькое чудо позволило наполнить огромную купель до краёв, несказанно удивив Дамблдора. По его взгляду было понятно, насколько тяжело сдержать вопросы. Что ж, кое в чём Азирафель был готов удовлетворить любопытство:

— Нам предстоит таинство крещения, — он взглянул на невозмутимого Кроули, который пальцем поглаживал морду змеи, очевидно, успокаивая её, и продолжил: — Однако в нашем случае обряд подразумевает ещё и жертвоприношение, поэтому он рискует немного затянуться. В крайнем случае, до утра. Будьте так любезны, приготовьтесь.

Слова Азирафеля были встречены молчаливыми кивками участников, а Кроули едва заметно перевёл дыханье, явно преодолевая волнение. Ему, единственному из всех, участие в подобном таинстве стоило огромных усилий, поэтому, принимая от него змею, Азирафель легонько погладил его запястье. Успокаивая и обещая, что всё будет хорошо. Губ Кроули коснулась тень улыбки, и, похоже, напряжение его отпустило.

Держа змею на вытянутых руках, Азирафель оглядел участников ритуала и, получив от каждого отклик, неторопливо подошёл к чаше и опустил змею в воду. Мысленно Азирафель обратился к Ней, впрочем, совершенно не рассчитывая на отклик, поэтому его удивило эхо собственных невысказанных слов из уст Кроули. Его голос звучал торжественно и напевно, и Азирафель не сразу понял, что кроме него никто не может оценить красоту давным-давно забытого языка, на котором первые люди разговаривали с Ней.

Змея плавно скользнула на дно купели и замерла, свернувшись кольцами. Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, но потом вода вдруг взбурлила, на миг становясь кроваво-алой, прежде чем успокоиться. А Кроули продолжал обращаться к Ней, прося за неразумного ребёнка, и от звуков его голоса Азирафелю становилось легче дышать.

Дамблдор, кажется, тоже молился каким-то неведомым богам, едва заметно шевеля губами и разглядывая доставшееся ему кольцо с непонятной болью и тревогой. Словно у него больше не осталось сил, чтобы поддерживать безмятежность и добродушие.

— Альбус, — тихо позвал его Азирафель, — пора!

— Да-да, конечно...

Вопреки своим словам Дамблдор даже не пошевелился, продолжая безотрывно смотреть на кольцо, а потом сжал его в кулаке, и Азирафелю показалось, что он сейчас совершит какую-то невероятную глупость, вроде попытки надеть его на палец и объявить своим. Воздух будто сгустился, и лишь голос Кроули удерживал Азирафеля от вмешательства и срыва ритуала. Однако Дамблдор справился и, преодолев в два шага расстояние до купели, опустил в воду кольцо и отошёл прежде, чем вода вернула себе первозданную прозрачность. Плечи его расправились, словно с них свалилась неподъёмная ноша, и даже исчезла мертвенная бледность лица. Отлично!

Азирафель взглянул на Беллатрикс, которая уже искусала в кровь губы, но так и не смогла решиться расстаться с чашей. Казалось, её держит в круге только усилие воли и клятва, так и оставшаяся не произнесённой.

— Беллатрикс, ваша очередь.

Теперь она уже держала чашу обеими руками, страшась сделать последний шаг. В мерцающем пламени свечей Азирафелю было отлично видно, как дрожат её губы, и как по мокрым щекам стекают прозрачные слёзы. Казалось, она даже не понимала, что плачет.

— Беллатрикс, — снова позвал Азирафель.

— Да.

Она зажмурилась и, покачиваясь, дошла до купели, бормоча то ли слова любви, то ли проклятья.

— Пора, Беллатрикс.

— Да!

Чаша медленно опустилась на дно, и через мгновение её уже было не видно в багровеющей воде. Беллатрикс разрыдалась, совершенно не таясь, но это не помешало ей вернуться на своё место и замереть, ожидая продолжения.

— Северус, теперь вы!

Снейпу досталась диадема, и он, не замечая ничего вокруг, крутил её, разглядывая надпись, выгравированную на ободке, с таким видом, будто в этом был единственный смысл его жизни. Когда сам Азирафель опускал змею в купель, то ничего не почувствовал, поэтому не мог сказать наверняка, что так влияет на смертных: то ли частица расколотой души, то ли голос Кроули, то ли свои собственные демоны, пробуждённые ритуалом.

— Северус, пожалуйста.

От этих слов Снейп встрепенулся и сумел взять себя в руки. Он дошёл до купели, едва ли не чеканя шаг, и опустил туда диадему, благоговейно закрыв глаза. Рука у него не дрогнула, что Азирафель решил считать добрым знаком, после чего обратился к Блэку:

— Ваш выход, Сириус!

В отличие от остальных, Блэк не рефлексировал. Он зло разглядывал медальон, стоивший жизни его брату, и, похоже бранился, поминая недобрым словом всех, даже собственную мать, которая не уследила.

— Сириус, — чуть громче позвал Азирафель.

— И я мудак! — закончил он свою речь, опуская медальон в воду без тени сожаления.

Азирафель дождался, когда в купели снова показалось дно, и указал Малфою место в центре пентаграммы. Тот сбросил с плеч мантию и шагнул в очерченный круг, высоко подняв голову. Всё-таки Кроули отлично разбирался в людях, выбрав на эту роль самого достойного.

Когда Кроули передавал Азирафелю корзинку, его голос на несколько мгновений стих, и в наступившей тишине стал отлично слышен звук, идущий от купели и сильно напоминающий биение сердца. Краем глаза Азирафель увидел, как побледнела Беллатрикс, приводя себя в чувство, вцепившись зубами в собственный палец. Обморок ей, определённо, не грозил, а значит, можно было перейти к таинству.

Азирафель поставил корзинку на алтарь и открыл крышку, заглядывая внутрь. Кроули не только обездвижил Лорда, лишив его голоса, но и, похоже, усыпил, что было весьма милосердно. Сейчас Лорд лежал тихо и являл собой душераздирающее зрелище. Он очень условно походил на уродливого младенца, будучи, скорее, гомункулом, чем человеком. И сейчас ему предстояло пережить второе рождение. Странно, но если сначала Азирафель собирался показать всем, что делает с телом раскол души, то сейчас ему стало безумно жалко идиота, заплатившего чудовищную цену за мнимое величие.

Кроули завернул Лорда в пелёнку, что было весьма кстати, и Азирафелю не пришлось тратить силы, чудом скрывая уродство тела. Всё-таки Лорду предстоит в этом мире жить, и было бы неправильным выставлять его неприглядность на обозрение тем, от кого может зависеть его жизнь.

Голос Кроули стал громче, и Азирафель взял на руки тщедушное тельце, снова испытывая острую жалость и оттого немного перестаравшись с благословением. Хотя, может быть, именно оно и не было лишним. Азирафель тоже обратился к Ней, как и Кроули, прося помощи и поддержки, и опустил тело в воду. В тот самый миг, когда Лорд полностью погрузился, вода словно вскипела, и Азирафель едва его не выронил. Показалось, что прошёл не один час, прежде чем всё закончилось, и вода вновь стала прозрачной и очень холодной. 

Азирафель несколько раз сморгнул, всё ещё не веря, что у них получилось. Теперь у него в руках оказался младенец, с виду самый обычный и очень маленький. В общем-то, именно этого они с Кроули и ожидали — всё-таки у них не хватало двух кусочков души, и это был самый благоприятный исход. Теперь душа будет расти вместе с телом, и если окружить её любовью, то дыры, оставленные невозвращёнными хоркруксами, зарастут — возможно, и не бесследно, но полностью.

Младенец горько заплакал, стоило его хлопнуть по спинке, и Азирафель выдохнул, оценивая работу. У них всё получилось! Он завернул ребёнка в чудом возникшую пелёнку, сухую и тёплую, и протянул его Малфою. Теперь следовало дождаться имянаречения. И Малфой не подвёл! Он очень ответственно отнёсся к усыновлению, соглашаясь с ним, и теперь, выслушав подходящие случаю слова Азирафеля, принял ребёнка, тем самым признавая своё родство с ним. Он стоял в центре гексаграммы, прижимая к себе внезапно обретённого сына, и Азирафелю показалось, что его вдруг осветил луч света, непонятно откуда возникший. Впрочем, в следующее мгновение он почувствовал этот свет на себе и услышал тот самый голос, который никто не слышал уже две тысячи лет:

— Азирафель, ангел Восточных врат, объясни мне, что здесь происходит!


	113. Chapter 113

В Её голосе звучало то ли раздражение, то ли гнев, а может, просто усталость. За все эти годы Азирафель научился различать такие нюансы, однако сейчас утратил этот навык, снова чувствуя себя провинившимся ребёнком, потерявшим ценную вещь. Словно не было всех этих тысячелетий, прожитых на Земле, а он опять стоит у эдемской стены, не решаясь поднять взгляд, и пытается обмануть всевидящее око.

— Что же ты молчишь, Азирафель?

Свет стал гораздо ярче, и, казалось, должен уже ослепить, но всё равно было отлично видно, как все, находящиеся в часовне, словно застыли. Все, кроме Кроули. Он стоял в тени, сам похожий на тень, но Азирафель чувствовал его взгляд всем своим существом. И как ни странно, это придало сил. Удалось даже расправить плечи и довольно спокойно ответить:

— Здесь свершилось таинство исцеления души.

— Вот как? И кто же принял такое решение?

Больше всего Азирафель боялся падения. Иногда он даже представлял, как оно может произойти, каждый раз чувствуя, как холодеет в груди и становится трудно дышать. Почему-то ему казалось, что для падения нужно совершить что-то страшное и непоправимое. Например, побрататься с демоном. Хотя, с другой стороны, тот же Кроули просто скатился по наклонной, примерно, как сейчас Азирафель, когда сначала нарушил запрет на допустимое чудо и исцелил смертных, считавшихся неизлечимыми, а теперь и вовсе собрал из кусочков душу, словно мозаику, одновременно братаясь с демоном. Что ж... Азирафель взглянул в глаза Кроули и попытался одобрить его улыбкой.

— Это было моё решение, — твёрдо ответил он.

Разумеется, Кроули не мог этого так оставить. Он вышел из тени, но так и не решился войти в круг света, оставшись на его границе. Кроули запрокинул голову, глядя наверх, и крикнул:

— Это сделал я! Если тебе нужно непременно кого-то наказать, ты знаешь, что делать!

— Кроули, замолчи! — попытался заткнуть его Азирафель и тоже взглянул наверх, повышая голос. — Не слушай его! Ты всё видела сама. Это я проводил обряд, я наполнил купель святой водой, я принял этого ребёнка.

Несколько мгновений ничто не нарушало тишины, а потом снова раздался голос:

— Зачем ты это сделал, Азирафель?

— Я спасал заблудшую душу.

— Вместе с демоном?

— Да. Вместе с Кроули.

— Демон Кроули, а что ты можешь сказать о произошедшем?

— Разумеется, я должен был принять эту душу Вниз, — дерзко усмехнулся он. — И не важно, по кусочкам или целую, но, к несчастью, не нашёл никого, кто бы заинтересовался моим отчётом и дал соответствующие указания. Ангел всего-навсего пытался мне помешать, до последнего срывая мои козни.

После такого смолчать Азирафель просто не мог!

— Всё было не так! Не было никаких козней. Мы вместе с Кроули собрали расколотую душу воедино.

— Ты упорно не называешь его демоном, Азирафель. Почему?

Интересный вопрос. Однако и на него хватило решимости ответить:

— Потому что это здесь совершенно не важно.

— Вот как?

Азирафель уже смирился с неминуемым падением, и, может быть, поэтому ему стало вдруг легко и свободно. Наверное, именно такое состояние имел в виду Кроули, когда говорил, что быть проклятым не так уж плохо. Эти мысли пугали, но не так сильно, как всегда казалось.

— Азирафель не сделал ничего дурного, — снова заговорил Кроули. — Он лучший ангел из всех, кого я когда-либо знал. Если тебе непременно нужна жертва, накажи меня...

Кроули замолчал так резко, что не оставалось сомнений, чьих это рук дело.

— Ты проявил собственную волю, ангел Восточных врат, и далеко не впервые. Всё началось в саду Эдема. Где огненный меч, данный тебе, Азирафель, чтобы защищать врата?

Пытаться солгать не было никакого смысла, как и рассказывать о том, во что превращалась обычная палочка для суши, пропитанная соевым соусом.

— Я его отдал. Давным-давно.

— Ты по собственной воле отдал меч людям?

— Да.

— А знаешь ли ты, что с ним теперь стало?

— Нет, — Азирафель склонил голову, готовый ко всему.

— Что ж, тебе следует узнать.

Слова прозвучали гораздо мягче, чем Азирафель ожидал, и это давало надежду на благополучный исход. Может быть, даже для Кроули. Но пока всё ещё удавалось сохранять спокойствие, пусть и из последних сил. 

— Демон Кроули, почему ты выбрал таинство крещения?

— Я не... — Кроули прикусил язык и молча пожал плечами.

— И всё же вы не подумали ещё кое о чём. О чём-то очень важном. Если уж вы привлекли к этому ребёнку столько внимания, то... 

Яркий свет пропал так же внезапно, как и появился. Азирафель несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь привыкнуть к полумраку, но всё оказалось не так просто. Теперь в фокус внимания попала Беллатрикс. Она закрыла глаза и, обхватив себя руками, начала покачиваться. При этом у неё на лице появилась такая блаженная улыбка, что стало немного не по себе — её рассудок и без божественного вмешательства не отличался здравой стабильностью. Когда она закивала головой, Кроули едва слышно хмыкнул, но не стал комментировать, потому что луч света переместился, накрывая Дамблдора словно куполом.

Азирафель понял, что стал свидетелем настоящего чуда, которому не было никаких объяснений. На его памяти Она не вела задушевных бесед со смертными и, казалось, позабыла о созданном мире, иначе зачем нужен Армагеддон? Однако додумать эту мысль не получилось, потому что в это мгновение свет погас, и плач ребёнка возвестил о том, что время вновь пришло в движение.

Дамблдор выглядел немного ошарашенным, разглядывая младенца так, будто впервые увидел.

— Люциус, я плохо расслышал, как вы его назвали?

— Арманд, — Малфой прижал ребёнка к себе, покачивая и успокаивая.

— Люциус, имею честь предложить вам свою кандидатуру на роль крёстного отца Арманда, раз уж я присутствовал на его крестинах.

Беллатрикс, не мигая, уставилась на него:

— Вы?!

— Простите, миссис Лейстрандж.

— Мне сказали, что я буду крёстной матерью То... Арманда, — быстро поправилась Беллатрикс, — и буду прекрасно ладить с его крёстным, но...

— Очевидно, так оно и будет, — Дамблдор начал приходить в себя. — Лично я не вижу для этого никаких препятствий.

— Но...

Беллатрикс не находила слов, и Азирафель её прекрасно понимал. В моменты таких потрясений Кроули вообще мог произносить лишь нечленораздельные звуки, а Беллатрикс ещё неплохо держалась.

— У Неё отвратительное чувство юмора, — едва слышно пробормотал Кроули.

— Не скажи, — шёпотом отозвался Азирафель.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что тебе понравилось?

— Обсудим позже, — прошептал Азирафель.

Им было что обсудить, но прямо сейчас они рисковали пропустить самое интересное, потому что Беллатрикс вдруг принялась запальчиво объяснять, что имела беседу с самой Магией, которая поручила её вниманию маленького Арманда Малфоя. Люциус скептически улыбался, но не спорил, потому что с этим прекрасно справлялся Блэк.

— Конечно же, говорящая магия, — весело фыркнул он. — У неё ещё длинные руки, чёрные-пречёрные, как сама ночь...

— У некоторых не хватает ума, чтобы оценить величие, — Беллатрикс презрительно скривилась.

— Угу! — перебил Блэк. — Непонятной субстанции. Магия у тебя в палочке, а всё остальное от лукавого.

— Ты был не самым умным ребёнком, а вырос и вовсе идиотом.

— Но рассудок у меня не пострадал, — Блэк поиграл бровями.

— Ты на что намекаешь...

Разгорающийся спор прервал практичный Снейп, задумчиво разглядывающий дно купели:

— А что мы будем делать с этими вещами? Ну, которые были тем, чем были.

Лицо Малфоя из блаженно-задумчивого мгновенно стало сосредоточенным, а в глазах появился расчётливый блеск:

— Как я понимаю, это всё уникальные вещи...

— Основателей Хогвартса, — не дал договорить Дамблдор. — А значит им самое место в музее школы.

— У школы есть музей? — ехидно улыбнулся Малфой. — Не знал.

— Мистер Филч уже несколько лет приводит в порядок Зал Славы, размещая там экспонаты. Дорогой Люциус, вы должны это увидеть!

Тем временем Снейп, засучив рукава, выудил из воды диадему, медальон, кольцо и чашу.

— Змея, кажется, сдохла, — сообщил он.

— Что значит «сдохла»? — возмутился Кроули. — Достаньте её.

В результате ритуала змея сильно потеряла в размерах и выглядела теперь совсем безобидно, однако умудрилась укусить Снейпа за палец, когда он попытался её вытащить из чаши. Расправиться с ней не позволила Беллатрикс, пообещавшая ухаживать за «змейкой Арманда», в то время как Блэк подхватил жертву «мерзкой твари» под руку и вывел на улицу, откуда сразу же аппарировал к целителю. Змея из Нагини получилась неопасная, и если бы у неё и был яд, то его хватило бы лишь, чтобы обездвижить мышь. И то ненадолго. 

— Ставлю сто галеонов, что Беллатрикс избалует Арманда, — прошептал Кроули.

— Принимаю, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

Он был полностью уверен в педагогическом даре Дамблдора. У него даже Хуч большую часть времени вела себя прилично.


	114. Chapter 114

Иногда Азирафелю казалось, что «Бентли» обладает если не собственным разумом, то волей точно, потому что управлять ею, едва касаясь пальцами руля, было невозможно. Особенно если почти не глядеть на дорогу и забыть про педаль тормоза.

— Дорогой, так ты нас развоплотишь, и я не знаю, куда мы с тобой попадём.

— Всё под контролем, ангел.

— Следи за дорогой, пожалуйста. Ты только что чуть не стукнул овцу.

— Я бы заметил, — мрачно отозвался Кроули, — если бы её сбил.

— А ещё ты только что пропустил поворот.

— Вовсе нет.

— Но указатель...

— Я всего лишь объезжаю пробку.

— Но тут нет пробки.

— Если ты её не видишь, это ещё ничего не значит. В конце концов, кто из нас за рулём?

Наверное, Кроули слишком сильно нуждался в «выпуске пара», чтобы рассуждать здраво, и Азирафель прекрасно его понимал. Он и сам всё ещё не мог осознать, что именно произошло во время ритуала, как не мог понять, что всё это означает. Кроули, очевидно, терзали те же чувства, иначе он давно бы уже заговорил о Её появлении и, может быть, даже пошутил про огненный меч. Сейчас же ему было не до шуток.

— Будь осторожен, дорогой.

— Я всегда осторожен.

— Остановись.

— Вот ещё...

— Пожалуйста.

Азирафель всего лишь коснулся руки Кроули — и едва не влетел в лобовое стекло оттого, как резко тот затормозил. Вместо того чтобы выйти из машины, Кроули уткнулся лбом в руль и замер, тяжело дыша. Азирафель осторожно погладил его по плечу, вызвав недовольное рычанье.

— Всё уже хорошо, дорогой, — ещё раз попытался он.

— Всё плохо. Я подставил тебя, ангел... ты мог пасть, и виноват в этом был бы только я. Любая моя идея заканчивается вот так... любой вопрос... любое желание... — голос Кроули звучал глухо от боли и сожаления. — Это я хотел, чтобы Она явилась... а платить пришлось бы тебе...

— Это не так, — Азирафель погладил шею Кроули, осторожно пробираясь пальцами к затылку. — Во-первых, всё закончилось хорошо, а во-вторых, я не сделал ничего такого, чего не хотел сам, понимаешь? Не стоит брать на себя ответственность за то, чего ты не делал.

Волосы у Кроули оказались удивительно мягкими, и было очень приятно перебирать их, успокаивая и утешая. Кроули принимал эту ласку сначала настороженно, недоверчиво отстраняясь, а потом с жадностью подаваясь навстречу руке Азирафеля, и одновременно пытаясь выглядеть независимо и невозмутимо.

— Кроули, я никогда не делаю того, в чём не уверен. 

— Даже сейчас?

— Да. Даже сейчас. Мы с тобой сделали всё правильно. Меня больше беспокоят Её выводы о собственной воле. Ты же знаешь, нам не положено...

— Ангел, но ты ведь готов нести ответственность за свои поступки. И при этом всё ещё думаешь, что ты лишь орудие?

— Я не знаю, где проходит эта грань, — вздохнул Азирафель.

Кроули слегка наклонил голову, чтобы искоса взглянуть на него. Он потёрся затылком о ладонь Азирафеля, как большой кот, и едва слышно спросил:

— Ты сказал, что тебе не важно, кто я... это правда?

— Да. Ты же знаешь, что Ей не лгут... хотя я однажды попытался...

— Ты?!

— Да... я не стал говорить, что отдал меч Адаму. Сам не знаю почему. Но это точно нельзя назвать собственной волей.

— Почему?

— Потому что я испугался Её гнева. Она и без того выгнала их из Эдема в полную неизвестность. Там были дикие звери, а ночи уже были холодные. И дождь опять же, — Азирафель поморщился, вспоминая. — Если Она так рассердилась из-за яблока, то что Она бы сделала...

— Постой, так ты испугался не за себя?! 

Лёжа щекой на руле, Кроули было очень неудобно смотреть на Азирафеля, но он почти не шевелился. Это настолько не походило на его обычное поведение, что от нежности замирало сердце.

— На тот момент я был убеждён, что не сделал ничего плохого, потому что я ангел, — Азирафель зажмурился. — Твои слова пришлись как нельзя кстати.

Кроули мечтательно улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза, снова становясь похожим на кота, которого хотелось гладить и ласкать. Азирафель почувствовал, как медленно разжимается что-то внутри него, а с плеч падает огромная ноша. Теперь ему ничего не мешало дышать полной грудью и улыбаться Кроули в ответ. От души.

Больше Азирафелю не пришлось напоминать Кроули о снижении скорости, но в Хогвартс они доехали очень быстро и безо всяких пробок. Барти встретил их, явно сгорая от любопытства, но пытаясь удержаться в рамках приличия. Было бы жестоко отправлять его в комнату, и Азирафель вопросительно взглянул на Кроули.

— Ох, ангел, ты хочешь рассказать о ритуале? Разве я против? — фыркнул тот.

— Я хотел, чтобы и ты не сбегал, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Вдруг я что-то забуду.

Кроули устроился на диване, сразу же прогоняя из вазочки с печеньем пушистиков и разливая по бокалам вино.

— Ангел, давай я быстро покажу Барти, как всё было, а потом мы просто немного расслабимся?

Вообще-то Азирафель сам собирался познакомить Барти с воспоминаниями о ритуале, но мешать Кроули почувствовать себя отцом совсем не входило в его планы. 

— Так будет даже лучше, — признал он очевидное.

Барти уселся на диван с опаской, которую Кроули предпочёл не заметить, но уже через несколько мгновений его лицо вытянулось от удивления. Сейчас, когда они оказались рядом, Азирафель снова начал сравнивать их, отмечая очевидное сходство, но в то же время понимая, насколько они разные. Кроули щедро делился воспоминаниями, а Барти внимал им с видимым благоговением, как и все смертные, восхищаясь прежде всего техникой исполнения и лишь потом пытаясь постичь суть. Наконец, Кроули отпустил руку Барти и довольно улыбнулся:

— Ну как?

— Он стал ребёнком! 

— Вас это смущает?

— Вы о таком не говорили, — Барти озадаченно потёр шею и взглянул на Азирафеля: — Вы это имели в виду?

— Именно это.

— Тогда понятно... а он всё вспомнит?

— Думаю, что нет, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Молитесь, чтобы не вспомнил, — усмешка Кроули стала такой, будто ему удалась какая-то пакость.

— Но его крёстные, — Барти пытался подобрать слова. — Они такие разные...

— Вас это смущает? — повторил Кроули.

— Очень. Они не смогут.

Азирафель улыбнулся:

— Напрасно вы в них не верите. Знаете, я когда-то читал книгу. Там человеческий детёныш попал в волчью стаю. Так вот. У него были отличные наставники — мудрый медведь Балу и сильная пантера Багира.

— Знаешь, ангел, мне нравятся твои сказки. Особенно Малфой в роли Акеллы.

— Ты тоже читал! — обрадовался Азирафель. — А говорил, что не умеешь.

Кроули закашлялся, поперхнувшись вином.

— Ангел, можно уметь читать, но не любить процесс, — вкрадчиво заметил он.

— Вот видите, Барти! — Азирафель довольно потёр руки. — Всё будет хорошо.

Конечно же, за это стоило выпить, и десерт, поданный заботливой Винки, пришёлся как нельзя кстати. Барти с удовольствием заедал свой вишнёвый штрудель мороженым, незаметно для себя утянув и порцию Кроули — рожок с вафлей. 

Это было прекрасное окончание безумной ночи. Барти отлично вписался в их компанию, однако расслабиться удалось только в тишине спальни. Азирафель привычным уже жестом взял Кроули за руку и почувствовал, как его оставляют все тревожные мысли. В конце концов, у них всё получилось, они сделали это вместе, и теперь дело оставалось за малым — понять, как выбраться из этой реальности, и отправиться в Тадфилд к Артуру Янгу. Там, конечно, придётся действовать по обстоятельствам, но это уже совершенно не страшило — Азирафель был абсолютно уверен в том, что им с Кроули это под силу. Они точно справятся!


	115. Chapter 115

Азирафелю показалось, что он лишь на мгновение прикрыл глаза, но, видимо, это было не так. Кроули лежал рядом на животе, подперев голову ладонью, и откровенно любовался Азирафелем. Когда стало понятно, что он проснулся, взгляд Кроули мгновенно стал сосредоточенно серьёзным:

— Ангел, я всё понял!

— Что именно?

— Всё! — Кроули подполз ближе. — Она сказала, что ты можешь делать, что хочешь.

— В смысле?

— Она признала, что у тебя есть собственная воля.

— Кроули, — Азирафель досадливо вздохнул. — Я же уже тебе это объяснял. Мне непонятно, почему Она об этом заговорила, а теперь непонятно, почему ты думаешь, что Она такое одобрила.

— Она не стала тебя наказывать!

— И поручила найти меч... интересно, где?

— Ну, с мечом как раз всё просто — ты легко достаёшь его из палочки, когда рядом какая-нибудь тварь.

Всё-таки Кроули был оптимистом. Азирафель погладил его по руке и улыбнулся:

— Боюсь, это неосуществимо.

— Но почему, ангел?

— Рядом с ней не может быть тварей.

И всё-таки мысли о собственной воле никуда не делись. Азирафель пытался анализировать, сколько раз делал то, что действительно хотел, и как часто при принятии решения руководствовался долгом. И результат каждый раз выходил разным в зависимости от настроения. Кроули, похоже, терзали те же самые раздумья, потому что он, словно специально, задавал крайне неудобные вопросы. Например, что будет делать Азирафель, если поступит приказ от Гавриила уничтожить Землю. Или сражаться против демонов... На получении ответов Кроули не настаивал, но Азирафель всё равно их не знал.

И если приказ об уничтожении Земли выглядел совершенно нереальным, то Армагеддон предполагал как раз то самое сражение против демонов, и здесь сразу становилось не до шуток. Поднять меч на безымянного демона Азирафель, скорее всего, смог бы, но вот стоило представить, как во вражеских рядах промелькнут знакомые рыжие волосы — и воображаемым мечом хотелось перерезать горло... самому себе. Считать ли такое проявлением воли?

Сейчас Азирафель мог сколько угодно ругать себя, но факт оставался фактом — он не спросил у Неё самого главного. И теперь оставалось лишь гадать, включал ли Непостижимый план в себя Последнюю Битву. Знать бы наверняка...

А в замке полным ходом шла подготовка к финальному состязанию турнира. На стадионе под руководством Спраут высаживали живые изгороди, которые совсем скоро должны были образовать лабиринт. Конечно же, Кроули не мог оставаться в стороне и каждую свободную минуту старался проводить там. Правда, у Азирафеля изредка возникали подозрения, что это всего лишь попытка быть деликатным — таким нехитрым способом Кроули давал ему возможность всё хорошенько обдумать. Подтверждений этим гипотезам не находилось, что вовсе не мешало отдавать дань достоинствам Кроули.

Обычно Азирафель предавался размышлениям в тишине библиотеки, где ему никто не мешал — весна действовала на учеников одинаково во всех мирах, и даже самые завзятые любители книг предпочитали проводить время на свежем воздухе. Тем удивительнее было услышать осторожный стук в дверь.

— Входите! — крикнул Азирафель. — Если вам нужно меня увидеть, скажите, и я спущусь.

На самом деле он, конечно же, не собирался спускаться с удобной лесенки, где расположился с чашкой какао и гримуаром по истории магии. Обычно у посетителей хватало здравого смысла, чтобы сообщить о том, что они зайдут в другой раз.

— Нет-нет-нет! Если вам там удобнее, то сидите...

Посетителем оказался Дамблдор, и Азирафель не мог допустить нарушения правил этикета. Одной из многочисленных редакций.

— Я как раз собирался перейти в кабинет. Не составите мне компанию, Альбус?

— С огромным удовольствием.

Пока Азирафель неторопливо спускался, он уже успел придумать не меньше дюжины поводов для визита Дамблдора, и все они не предвещали ничего хорошего.

— Чай, какао, или хотите чего покрепче? — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Лучше чай и, если не затруднит, с молоком.

Разговор, очевидно, предстоял непростой. В сладостях вкус у Дамблдора был самый непритязательный — никаких сложных десертов он не любил, предпочитая конфеты и разнообразные леденцы. Себе же Азирафель заказал булочку с марципаном, после чего завёл разговор:

— Что-то случилось?

— В школе всегда что-то случается, — хитро улыбнулся Дамблдор. — К примеру, утром наш Аргус хотел запустить с прогулки миссис Норрис, но спросонья, а может, и сослепу не разобрал и поймал Минерву. Разумеется, в кошачьем обличье. Она была очень недовольна, когда он попытался посадить её в корзинку, чтобы не мешала досыпать... только тс-с! Не говорите ему, что вы знаете, он смущается.

— А Минерва?

— Её смутить гораздо сложнее. Сдаётся мне, она изнывала от любопытства... а её в корзинку...

Дамблдор не спешил переходить к сути, и Азирафель решил ему немного помочь:

— Всё это, конечно, в высшей степени забавно, но мне показалось, что у вас есть какое-то дело. Ко мне. Я прав?

— Вы очень наблюдательны, мистер Азирафель, и у меня действительно есть дело. К вам, — Дамблдор снял очки и, подышав на стёкла, принялся протирать их полой мантии. — Даже не знаю, с чего начать.

— Вы меня пугаете.

— Сочту это лёгким кокетством, — улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Так вот, во время недавнего ритуала кое-что произошло.

Азирафель похолодел:

— Что-то пошло не так?

— Не знаю, поймёте ли вы... Помните, мадам Лейстрандж говорила о Магии?

— Да, она об этом говорила, и Сириус над ней посмеялся.

— Пожалуй, Сириусу стоило посмеяться и надо мной тоже.

Из всех смертных, с которыми Азирафелю приходилось иметь дело, интриговать лучше Дамблдора не умел никто. И мало кто обладал настолько острым умом и способностью делать правильные выводы.

— С вами случилось что-то необычное? — предположил Азирафель.

— Можно и так сказать. Очень необычное. У меня состоялся любопытнейший разговор, который, по моим подсчётам, занял не меньше часа, но так как никто не заметил ничего странного, у меня есть лишь два предположения, — улыбка Дамблдора стала безмятежной ровно настолько, насколько был серьёзен его взгляд. — Либо я на какое-то время переносился в другую реальность, либо была остановка времени. И то, и другое, как вы понимаете, крайне непростая задача.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я помог вам с нею разобраться?

— Что вы, мистер Азирафель! Что вы... некоторые вещи лучше просто принять так, как они есть, потому что наших знаний о мире катастрофически не хватает, — несколько мгновений Дамблдор поглаживал губы пальцем, будто удерживая слова, рвущиеся на свободу. — Во время этого разговора речь зашла о вас.

— Обо мне?

— Да. И о вашем друге мистере Кроули.

Такого поворота событий Азирафель точно не ожидал. Что Она могла сказать? Почему именно Дамблдору? И главное — зачем?!

— И что же вы обсуждали, Альбус? Наши отношения?

— Нет, что вы... хотя это вопрос и не менее деликатный. Я давно догадывался о чём-то подобном, поэтому не могу сказать, что сильно удивлён. Может быть, слегка...

— Было бы неплохо, если бы вы всё-таки сказали, что вас так фраппировало.

— Да, это именно то слово, — обрадовался Дамблдор. — Хотя я долгие годы и изучал возможность существования параллельных реальностей, буду честен, я в этом не преуспел. Скорее, даже убедил себя, что это лишь красивый вымысел, объясняющий многое так, как мне бы хотелось. Но потом появились вы. И ваша магия... она совершенно точно не принадлежит нашему миру... она особенная. Впрочем, и вы с мистером Кроули тоже особенные. То, что вам удалось сделать, оно настолько грандиозно, что об этом впору написать несколько сказок.

— Как, например, о белом единороге? — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Что-то в этом роде. Да, — Дамблдор огладил бороду и взглянул на Азирафеля поверх стёклышек очков. — Я спросил об этом Её, и Она подтвердила.

Азирафель прекрасно знал, что Она и не такое могла, но всё ещё не понимал, зачем Ей это понадобилось.

— И всё же, с кем вы разговаривали?

— С Магией, разумеется, — Дамблдор несколько раз кивнул, подтверждая свои слова. — Беллатрикс не лгала.

— Допустим, — Азирафель потёр ладонью лицо, чувствуя, что зашёл в тупик. — Но что нам это даёт?

— Она сказала мне, что, возможно, вы захотите вернуться к себе... неотложные дела, и всё такое...

По спине побежал холодок, но Азирафель справился с внезапным волнением и невозмутимо подтвердил:

— У нас есть там одно дело. Крайне важное.

Дамблдор выдохнул с видимым облегчением:

— Тогда я, пожалуй, смогу исполнить Её волю.

— И в чём же она заключается?

— Помочь вам в этом непростом деле.


	116. Chapter 116

Кроули кружил по спальне, нервно потирая руки:

— Ангел, повтори ещё раз!

— Она попросила Дамблдора помочь нам отсюда выбраться.

— И что это означает? — он ещё раз обошёл кровать. — Должно же это что-то означать?!

Азирафель покрутил шеей. От наблюдения за перемещениями Кроули рябило в глазах, и слегка кружилась голова. 

— Очевидно, что да. Должно.

— И что?

— Может быть, то, что Она передумала про Апокалипсис? Или наоборот?

— А наоборот-то зачем?

— Решила нам доказать его нужность. Чтобы сами во всём убедились, — Азирафель тоскливо вздохнул. — Может, уже не осталось времени, чтобы что-то изменить.

— Не нравится мне всё это, — Кроули наконец уселся на край кровати. — И что нам тогда делать, ангел?

— Конечно же, выбираться.

— А потом?

— А потом найти в Тадфилде сына Артура Янга.

— А после?

— По обстоятельствам.

— Ты тоже думал о том, что ребёнок — ключ к Апокалипсису, и если его не будет...

— Мы будем действовать по обстоятельствам, — перебил Азирафель. — Сначала надо будет с ним познакомиться.

— Ну да... познакомиться, понять, что у нас много общего... зачем, ангел? Зачем нам с ним знакомиться?

— Чтобы понять.

— Его? Себя? Или, может быть, Её?

— Кроули, мы не можем ничего решать, не видя ребёнка.

— Зачем на него смотреть? — Кроули развёл руками. — Разве он памятник? Или интересный фильм? Я видел его папашу, уверяю тебя...

— Мы должны понять, чего от него ждать, — перебил его Азирафель.

— Армагеддона, ангел! Когда — бах! — и всё. Кипящие моря, уха из дельфинов...

— Помню, помню! Море кипит, дельфины варятся, а всем наплевать. И про горилл тоже помню, как они думают про небо... все красное, звезды сыплются, что это за траву нынче добавляют в бананы?

— Ты был пьян, ангел, — осторожно заметил Кроули.

— Когда мне это мешало? — Азирафель вытянулся на кровати, подложив руки под голову. — Мы не можем принять радикальное решение, не поговорив с мальчиком.

— А ты уверен, что на этот раз мальчик будет тем самым?

— Достаточно того, что в этом уверена Агнесса.

— Ну, допустим, с этой частью плана мы разобрались, — Кроули улёгся рядом. — Теперь нам осталось понять, как добраться до Тадфилда.

— На «Бентли», — улыбнулся Азирафель. 

— С этим-то как раз понятно. Как нам добраться до нужного Тадфилда? Того, где точно будет этот ребёнок?

— А вот этим мы как раз и займёмся. И главное — найти рядом с Тадфилдом заброшенный аэродром, скорее всего, оставшийся с войны. Всё начнётся там.

— Найдём, — Кроули потянул Азирафеля за руку, чтобы стиснуть ладонь привычным уже жестом. — Но я всё ещё не знаю, как мы переместимся в своё время. 

— Она знала, что делает, поручая это Дамблдору.

— Но ты сказал, он ничего не знает про хроновороты!

— Не знает, — подтвердил Азирафель. — Как не знает и про эксперименты Отдела Тайн.

— И как он нам поможет?

— Совершенно непостижимым образом, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Она ничего не делает просто так.

Уж в этом можно было не сомневаться. Правда, вера в Неё никак не сочеталась с мрачными мыслями, одолевавшими Азирафеля, но сообщать о них Кроули он не собирался — дурные предчувствия не подкреплялись ничем.

Дамблдор всегда умел держать паузу, а сейчас просто взял время на раздумья. То, что он узнал про другую реальность, никак не повлияло на повседневную рутину и не избавило от необходимости посещать педсоветы. Впрочем, Азирафель уже научился находить в них свои прелести.

— Коллеги! — Флитвик размахивал руками, привлекая к себе внимание. — У нас скоро Третий тур, а мы катастрофически не готовы!

— Говорите за себя, Филиус, — оборвала его Спраут. — Или сходите посмотреть, как разросся наш лабиринт. Кстати, Кроули, вы говорили о камерах наблюдения. Не пора ли их установить?

— Не пора. Камеры, как и в прошлый раз, будут у участников и помогут вести протокол.

— А вдруг что-то пойдёт не так? — Макгонагалл старательно делала вид, что семейства Спраут-Филчей не существует. — Я слышала, у нас будет Сфинкс.

— И мои соплохвосты! — обрадовался Хагрид. — Я уже отобрал самых крепеньких и подвижных.

— Не переусердствуйте, Рубеус, — фыркнула Макгонагалл. — Это они спалили вольер?

— Да что там спалили?! Так... пошалили немного...

— Они спалили сарай для мётел, — наябедничала Хуч. — Дотла!

— И правильно! — Спраут поправила шляпу, завязав под подбородком кокетливый бант. — Это было гнездо разврата. Даже мои первокурсники знают, что за непотребства там творятся... как и в душевых раздевалок для квиддича. 

— Пф! Следите за своими теплицами, дорогая, — парировала Хуч, — а лучше за списком для чтения своего дражайшего супруга.

— А что с ним не так?

— С ним всё так! — елейным голосом отозвалась Хуч. — Он ведь у вас любит литературу с картинками?

Спраут начала было подниматься, чтобы вступиться за Филча, но Дамблдор ударил в гонг:

— Достаточно, милые леди. Давайте вернёмся к организации турнира.

— Иногда мне кажется, — прошептал Кроули на ухо Азирафелю, — что он просто ведёт счёт. Сейчас, например, по очкам лидирует Хуч.

В этом вполне мог быть смысл. Азирафель погладил Кроули по запястью:

— Это потому что основные игроки не вышли на поле.

Похоже, так думал не он один.

— Хорошо, — приосанилась Хуч. — Тогда я бы хотела услышать мнение нашего дорогого Северуса. Что-то он в последнее время предпочитает помалкивать. Да и вообще вяловат.

— Вовсе нет! — мгновенно отозвался Блэк.

— Сириус, я не об этом, — ехидно улыбнулась Хуч. — Но в общественной жизни он может себя проявить чуть поактивнее. Я не жду от него чудес времён знаменитого гавота, но...

Азирафелю пришлось схватить Кроули за руку и хорошенько сжать, чтобы остановить от участия в дискурсе. Всё же было немного странно, как сильно одно только упоминание безобидного танца влияло на его настроение и желание высказаться.

— И чем же мне вас порадовать, дорогая Роланда? — кисло улыбнулся Снейп. — Рассказами о ночных дежурствах?

— Вот оно! — Хуч победно вскинула кулак. — Вы напоролись ровно на тот подводный камень, о котором я предупреждала ещё осенью! Как говорится, не рой яму другому...

— Не понимаю, о чём вы, Роланда. 

— Всё вы прекрасно понимаете, Северус! — Хуч махнула рукой на Снейпа и повернулась к Трелони: — А вы, милая Сибилла, уже пополнили запасы хереса?

— Не понимаю, о чём вы, — Трелони поплотнее закуталась в свои шали и бессмысленным взглядом уставилась на Хуч сквозь толстые стёкла очков. — Ваша ретроградная Венера в Тельце заставляет вас делать странные вещи.

— Не более странные, чем выпивать в компании хрустального шара!

— Вы наговариваете...

— Могу доказать, но не стану, — Хуч отвернулась от зашипевшей Трелони к заскучавшему было Хагриду. — Рубеус, вы... хотя нет, лучше вы, Сириус, скажите-ка мне, сколько стоит гоночная метла? Пожар, вызванный разгулявшимися питомцами нашего лесничего, лишил меня моей «Молнии», поэтому я требую компенсацию.

— От соплохвостов? — искренне изумился Хагрид. — Но они эта... не могут... ёпта... у них денег нет...

— Зато у вас есть, — отрезала Хуч. — Мне нужна метла!

— Тебе не кажется, что с ней что-то не то? — дыханье Кроули щекотало ухо.

— Она чем-то расстроена? — предположил Азирафель. — Из-за метлы?

— Не в метле дело, — едва слышно пробормотал Кроули.

— Милочка, — Макгонагалл никогда не отличалась долготерпением. — Если у вас всё, то, может, позволите продолжить наше информативное собрание?

— Не позволю! — Хуч нахмурилась и упрямо сжала губы. — Мне нужна моя метла!

— Роланда, как джентльмен я готов предложить вам свою метлу, — Блэк галантно поклонился и подмигнул Снейпу. — Я пока могу без неё обойтись.

— Ну, конечно, — в голосе Хуч зазвенели слёзы. — Вам-то есть что полировать... а я... а я...

— Успокойтесь, дорогая, — Дамблдор обнял её за плечи и попытался усадить, протягивая стакан воды.

— Я совершенно спокойна! Совершенно!

Вопреки своим словам, Хуч всхлипнула, а потом вдруг уткнулась в плечо Дамблдора и расплакалась. Макгонагалл и Спраут многозначительно переглянулись, а Трелони снова заговорила про ретроградную Венеру.

— Да уймитесь вы уже со своей Венерой! — Хуч выпила воду и вытерла лицо платком Дамблдора. — А то этим можно, — она зыркнула на Спраут, — этим тоже, — махнула рукой в сторону Блэка со Снейпом. — И даже этим! — Кроули одарил Хуч фальшивой улыбкой, когда она кивнула на него. — А я чем хуже?!

— Вы ничем не хуже, милая Роланда, — заверил Дамблдор.

— Да, — Хуч кивнула и с вызовом оглядела коллег: — Ничем не хуже! Поэтому у меня будет ребёнок! От маггла. Он полковник. И работает на авиабазе.


	117. Chapter 117

Никогда прежде на педсоветах не было так тихо. Даже легендарное заявление Снейпа с последующим поцелуем вызвало лишь временный шок, после которого обсуждения не стихали ещё долго. Но чтобы вот так...

— Что замолчали? Завидуете? — Хуч воинственно упёрлась руками в бока. 

— Не то чтобы сильно, — отмер Блэк. — Не каждый просто сможет...

— Снейп точно не сможет, — Хуч высморкалась и вернула платок Дамблдору. — Скажите уже хоть что-нибудь.

— Э-э... поздравляю! — нашёлся Хагрид.

— Главное, чтобы вам, Роланда, это нравилось, — осторожно начал Флитвик.

Макгонагалл осуждающе покачала головой:

— Вне брака... Роланда, даже для вас это перебор.

— А я говорила про ретроградную Венеру, — Трелони закивала головой так часто, что пришлось поправлять очки. — Одно к одному! И Луна ущербная.

— Да погодите вы со своей Луной! — отмахнулась Макгонагалл. — Роланда, он уже сделал вам предложение?

— Какое именно?

— Которое сделает вас честной женщиной. Мы не можем допустить, чтобы о вашем положении узнали дети.

— Но почему я должна скрывать «моё положение»?

— Какой пример вы подаёте?! Вы всё-таки профессор...

— Пф-ф! А может быть, это они мне подали этот пример, — огрызнулась Хуч. — Я, знаете ли, на дежурствах всякого насмотрелась.

Азирафелю стало ясно, что в запале ссоры коллеги могут наговорить такого, о чём потом будут горько сожалеть. Он уже собрался вмешаться, но Дамблдор его опередил:

— У нас очень любознательные дети.

— Альбус, — взгляд Макгонагалл полыхал праведным гневом, — только не надо говорить, что вы это одобряете! 

— Ох, Минерва... в такие моменты я вспоминаю, насколько я стар. Я ведь помню вас совсем юной.

— И как это относится к нашему делу?

— Я помню, каких мук стоил вам ваш выбор.

— Интересно, какой? — Макгонагалл холодно прищурилась.

— Что хранить в коробке под кроватью — палочку или письма.

Макгонагалл выглядела так, словно получила пощёчину.

— Это нечестно, Альбус! 

— Да, Минерва. Это нечестно. А ещё больно и несправедливо. Но это жизнь, и она становится даже приятной, когда в ней появляется любовь.

— Кто бы говорил, Альбус! Свой выбор вы тоже сделали.

— Да. И не могу сказать, что он оказался верным.

Но, похоже, Макгонагалл этих слов так и не услышала, потому что с таким грохотом захлопнула за собой дверь, что даже обитатели портретов заткнули уши. Однако и после ухода основного оппонента никто и не подумал заговорить о деле. К обсуждению деликатного положения Хуч присоединились Вектор, Синистра и Помфри, а Блэк, пользуясь сумятицей, попытался увлечь Снейпа за портьеру, но безуспешно.

— Пожалуй, можно расходиться, — заскучал Кроули. — Больше ничего интересного не будет.

Азирафель был готов с ним согласиться, но заметил, что Дамблдор знаками приглашает их в смежную с кабинетом комнату. Коллеги даже не заметили их исчезновения.

— Пожалуйста, не спешите осуждать Минерву. В своё время она отказалась от любви маггла, хотя долгие годы не могла его забыть, даже после того, как он всё-таки женился, — Дамблдор печально вздохнул. — И хотя её брак можно даже назвать счастливым, он был слишком коротким, чтобы излечить душевные раны.

— Полагаю, вы нас позвали не за тем, чтобы рассказать о нелёгкой судьбе коллеги? — перебил его Кроули.

— Конечно, нет, — улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Видите ли, в чём дело. Ваша проблема настолько интересная, что я уже несколько дней не сплю. Этот случай беспрецедентный — мало того, что перемещение случилось во времени, так ещё и произошла смена реальностей. Честно говоря, я никогда прежде и не думал, что такое возможно.

— Альбус, нельзя ли поконкретнее? — в некоторых вопросах Кроули не отличался долготерпением.

— Отчего же нельзя? Исследования такого уровня обычно проводятся в команде.

— Вы рассчитывали на помощь ангела? — отчего-то насторожился Кроули. — Он работает в этом направлении.

— Альбус, дело же не во мне? — решил вмешаться Азирафель.

— Разумеется. С вами я всегда могу посоветоваться. Нет, речь идёт ещё об одном человеке, которого я бы очень хотел привлечь к работе над этим проектом. Но...

— Он слишком занят? — предположил Кроули. — Я смогу его убедить.

— Не думаю, чтобы это стало проблемой, — Дамблдор задумчиво огладил бороду, потом побарабанил пальцами по столу, прежде чем на него усесться. — Определённо, нет.

— Тогда в чём проблема? — Кроули развернул стул, садясь на него верхом и обнимая спинку.

— Он слишком ограничен.

— В чём? 

— Во всём. В перемещениях, в контактах, в возможности исследований.

— Иными словами, сидит в тюрьме? — мрачно усмехнулся Кроули. — Так в чём проблема? Амнистия объявлена, Малфой возражать не станет, а с Визенгамотом вы уж как-нибудь сами разберётесь.

— Нурменгард находится в Альпах. И совсем не под нашей юрисдикцией. 

Кроули взглянул на Азирафеля:

— Ангел, мне кажется, это будет похоже на Бастилию.

— Но мы не можем вмешиваться настолько радикально.

— Сколько ему лет, Альбус? — прищурился Кроули.

— Скоро будет сто тринадцать.

— Ангел, ты всё ещё настаиваешь на соблюдении правил? У нас нет времени даже на бумажную волокиту, не говоря уже о затягивании исследований, — Кроули снова взглянул на Дамблдора. — А этот ваш исследователь, он как... крепкий старикан?

Азирафель хотел было возмутиться некорректности формулировки, но Дамблдора она совершенно не смутила:

— Примерно, как я. Разумеется, Нурменгард — не курорт, но Геллерт никогда не сдаётся.

Для Кроули это была лучшая характеристика.

— А с головой у него в порядке? А то всякие деменции, маразмы... сами понимаете, возраст.

Дамблдор развёл руками: 

— Я очень давно его не видел, поэтому могу только верить в лучшее.

— А он точно поможет? — Кроули, похоже, уже принял решение.

— Я больше не знаю никого, кто бы сумел в этом разобраться.

Всё это, несомненно, имело значение, но Азирафель не мог оставаться в неведении в вопросе, который считал не менее важным:

— А почему его заточили в этот Нурменгард? Кто это сделал?

— Это сделал я, — Дамблдор помрачнел и, поморщившись, продолжил: — Потому что иначе не получалось остановить войну. Я победил его на дуэли, но не могу сказать, что это было абсолютно честно.

— Вы нарушили правила? — изумление Кроули можно было даже посчитать искренним, если бы его не дополняла глумливая улыбка.

— Нет, — Дамблдор словно не заметил иронии. — В этот раз нет. Он сражался не в полную силу, а в конце и вовсе поддался. И для меня этот бой стал самым большим поражением в жизни.

— Альбус, но вы так и не ответили. Чем он заслужил своё заточение?

Дамблдор удивлённо взглянул на Азирафеля:

— Чем? Он хотел изменить мир и зашёл слишком далеко в своих спорах с несогласными, которых становилось всё больше.

За свою долгую жизнь на Земле Азирафель видел такое не раз, но ему всегда становилось грустно наблюдать, во что превращались самые благие намерения и стремления к самым светлым идеалам. С другой стороны, чем масштабнее перемены, тем больших жертв они требуют. Как же всё непросто!

— Ангел, мне показалось, или ты действительно рассуждал о том, что наказания не вечны? — Кроули опустил очки на кончик носа и теперь внимательно рассматривал Азирафеля. — Сколько должно пройти времени, чтобы наказание можно было счесть исполненным? Вечность?

— Нет! Конечно, нет. В вечных наказаниях отсутствует всякий смысл.

— А как же урок для других?

— Нет, Кроули. Смысл наказания должен быть в другом.

— Ангел, какой же ты ангел, — вздохнул Кроули и повернулся к Дамблдору. — Итак, Альбус, если мы просто заберём вашего узника из этого Нурменгарда, чем это может грозить?

Дамблдор словно ждал именно этого вопроса, потому что ответил мгновенно:

— Ничем. Абсолютно уверен, что ничем. Не осталось никого, кто бы его мог узнать. Разумеется, если не будет объявлен розыск.

— Нет, никакого розыска, — по лицу Кроули пробежала тень раздражения. — Нам такое точно не нужно. Сегодня мы успеем?

К такому повороту событий Дамблдор оказался не готов — всё-таки Кроули иногда бывал слишком быстрым не только для Азирафеля.

— Но у нас сегодня ещё собрание... а потом у меня встреча с Каркаровым и мадам Максим...

— Понятно, — Кроули задумчиво потёр шею. — Значит, завтра.

— Но... а как же уроки?

— Ангел, ты ведь меня подменишь?

— Разумеется, дорогой.

Дамблдор перевёл на Азирафеля взгляд, полный восхищения. Он точно был авантюристом!


	118. Chapter 118

Если Азирафель и мог в чём-то упрекнуть Кроули, то лишь только в торопливости: информацию-то он хватал на лету, тут же всё обдумывал и выдавал решения, которые спешил исполнить, но вот всё это он проделывал чересчур быстро. Как и сейчас. Разумеется, Дамблдор его поддержал во всём, но это не означало, что из их плана исчезли дыры величиной с «Бентли», а может, и ещё больше. И кроме Азирафеля некому было позаботиться об этом.

— Дорогой, а ты подумал, где прятать этого Геллерта, пока Дамблдор не придумает для него достойную легенду?

Кроули словно ждал этого вопроса, хотя Азирафель был уверен, что ни о чём подобном до этого момента он даже не задумывался:

— Конечно же, в моих комнатах. Они как раз освободились, и сэр Кэдоган, похоже, заскучал.

Комнаты, действительно, пустовали. После ритуала Кроули отправился в спальню Азирафеля, к которой успел привыкнуть, и даже не вспоминал о своей удобной кровати, несмотря на то, что когда-то её нахваливал. Словно её и не было. Азирафель не настаивал — он находил особую прелесть в довольно тесном контакте по ночам, поэтому и сам не спешил выселить Барти из кабинета. Но, очевидно, Кроули собирался окончательно превратить свои комнаты в подобие гостиницы, хотя, если вдуматься, в этом был смысл. По крайней мере, Азирафель его видел.

— Ангел, мне кажется, ты не о том думаешь, — Кроули улёгся на диван, устраивая ноги на спинке. — Меня больше слова Хуч интересуют.

— Про ребёнка? Но мы же уже выяснили, что нужный нам ребёнок появится в Тадфилде...

— Иногда ты меня поражаешь, — перебил его Кроули. — Ты разве не слышал, что Хуч говорила про авиабазу?

— Что там работает отец её будущего ребёнка.

— Ну?! — Кроули перевернулся, нетерпеливо щёлкая пальцами.

— Что тебе не нравится? — попытался расшифровать его слова Азирафель.

— Мы думали искать заброшенный аэродром... ну, там, где больше «не садятся железные птицы». А на самом деле это авиабаза! И я точно знаю, что рядом с Тадфилдом эта авиабаза была. Именно оттуда привезли монахиням жену американского дипломата.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Конечно же, съездить туда и посмотреть, а заодно навестить Артура Янга. И вообще было бы здорово, если бы нам не понадобилось возвращаться.

— Но ведь ты собираешься чудом вытаскивать из тюрьмы узника только для того, чтобы он помог нам отсюда выбраться.

— Ангел, я просто не исключаю никаких вариантов. Очень может получиться так, что план «А» не сработает.

Конечно же, Азирафель не возражал против ещё одной поездки в Тадфилд, для «репетиции Армагеддона». Кроули умел давать громкие названия даже самым невинным вещам. Стоило ли удивляться, что своё путешествие в Альпы он окрестил «операцией Оверлорд»?

Чтобы стать достойной заменой Кроули, Азирафель тщательно изучил его планы уроков и даже нашёл несколько удачных примеров использования телефонов, после чего с чистой совестью выпил свою порцию Оборотного зелья и отправился на урок. Конечно же, Кроули предлагал провести контрольные у всех классов — проверять которые он не собирался! — но Азирафель решил, что это неспортивно. В конце концов, повторить старую тему он в состоянии! Ещё и по известным вопросам.

В теле Кроули он чувствовал себя просто отлично. Азирафель с удовольствием подражал его походке и даже удачно скопировал несколько жестов, поэтому, написав на доске тему, он принялся кружить по классу, наслаждаясь игрой. Сюрпризом стала активность четверокурсников, но так было даже интереснее.

— Итак, что вы хотели, мистер Малфой? 

Вкрадчивый голос заставил сына Люциуса слегка напрячься, но энтузиазма в нём не поубавил:

— Мистер Кроули, вы обещали рассказать, как можно обрушить сотовую связь в Лондоне.

Кроули действительно говорил о таких вещах?!

— Вы же помните, я говорил, что это умозрительно?

— Да-да, гипотетически, — довольный Поттер был тут как тут.

Азирафелю показалось, что Кроули как-то рассказывал ему о чём-то подобном... вспомнить бы ещё!

— Если только гипотетически, то нам понадобятся крысы.

— Сколько штук? — Малфой приготовился записывать.

— Чем больше, тем лучше, — кивнул Азирафель. — Но не забываем, что это всё...

— Гипотетически, — подсказал Поттер.

— Именно!

— Двух десятков хватит? — деловито поинтересовался Малфой, на мгновение перестав карябать пером пергамент.

— Мало, — покачал головой Поттер. — Не меньше сотни.

— Ты себе представляешь сто крыс одновременно?

— Можно подумать, ты хоть раз их видел в естественных условиях, — поморщился Поттер.

— А давайте проведём эксперимент! Вы ведь не против, мистер Кроули?

Вот от кого Азирафель не ожидал такой бойкости, так это от мисс Грейнджер. В библиотеке она вела себя очень прилично, а сейчас явно собиралась повеселиться. Очевидно, Кроули их тут всех разбаловал! Но это не повод, чтобы его выдавать.

— Нет. Проводите.

Наверняка Кроули бы наблюдал за работой в классе, усевшись на стол и азартно потирая руки. Возможно, он именно так и делал, только вот Поттера, похоже, такое поведение профессора немного удивило. Надо бы расспросить Кроули, часто ли Поттер прогуливает уроки!

— Давайте мы будем трансфигурировать крыс из листов пергамента, — продолжала активничать Грейнджер. — Рон, ты будешь мне помогать!

— Почему я?

— У тебя была крыса! Гарри, наколдуй клетку, где мы их будем собирать, чтобы пересчитывать.

— Заведи гроссбух, Грейнджер, — посоветовал Малфой, который уже успел сотворить двух крыс. — А ты, Поттер, поторопись с клеткой. Иначе они разбегутся.

— Раскомандовался тут! — огрызнулся Гарри, но клетку начудесил прямо-таки огромную.

Совсем скоро клетка кишела крысами, а Азирафель пытался понять, что со всем этим делать дальше — урок, определённо, зашёл куда-то не туда.

— А теперь давайте их выпустим! — предложил Малфой, трижды сбившись со счёта. — Даже если их восемьдесят пять, мы можем проверить, хватит их или нужно ещё.

— Но нам же надо сто! — возмутилась Грейнджер. — Для чистоты эксперимента. Мы не можем остановиться в шаге от цели.

Азирафель решил, что пора вмешаться.

— Стоп! — крикнул он тоном, которым Кроули разговаривал с овечками. — А теперь все сядут на свои места и послушают меня.

Оставалось гадать, выбрал ли он верный тон или просто никто не рисковал возражать Кроули, но все ученики уселись за парты, в ожидании дальнейших указаний.

— А что мы будем делать дальше? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Азирафель.

— С крысами? — Поттер взлохматил волосы и предположил: — Запускать на телефонную станцию?

— Допустим. И где вы здесь видите телефонную станцию?

— В Лондоне? — пожал плечами Поттер.

— Уже лучше. Вы знаете адрес? Или, может быть, представляете, как выглядит оборудование, которое надо вывести из строя? А главное, зачем вам это нужно?

— Так весело же, — погрустнел Малфой. — Так и знал, что ничего не получится.

— Это вы специально? Чтобы потренировать нас в трансфигурации и объяснить, что надо думать?

Казалось, этих детей вообще ничем нельзя удивить. Неужели это Кроули постарался? Но, скорее всего, они сами привыкли находить объяснения всему, что видят, даже необъяснимому.

— Вы рассуждаете совершенно правильно, мисс Грейнджер.

От похвалы она немного зарделась и бросила несколько быстрых взглядов на друзей, проверяя их реакцию. Несомненно, если бы это было на последнем курсе, она бы получила свою порцию восхищённого одобрения, но на четвёртом могла рассчитывать только на дружеское похлопывание по плечу.

Обратное превращение крыс получилось гораздо хуже, наверное, потому что творческий порыв сменила рутина, но Азирафель проследил, чтобы в клетке не осталось грызунов. К счастью, время урока подошло к концу, и больше не пришлось придумывать никаких заданий. Ученики быстро покинули класс, и только Поттер всё никак не мог собрать выпавшие из сумки книги. Азирафель уже собирался ему помочь, когда он вынырнул из-под стола.

— Закончили, мистер Поттер?

— Да, — разулыбался он. — Я хотел сказать, что классный получился урок.

— Спасибо, — обрадовался Азирафель. — Надеюсь, мне не нужно повторять, что покушаться на телефонную сеть нехорошо?

— Конечно, не нужно, — Поттер запихнул в сумку последнюю книгу и, проходя мимо, тихо прошептал: — И я никому не скажу, что узнал вас, мистер Азирафель.


	119. Chapter 119

Пушистики сидели в вазочке с вареньем, но вместо того, чтобы ужинать, вычёсывали друг друга, тихо попискивая. Идиллическую картину венчали овечки, с тихим блеянием кружащие по поляне в подобии танца. Но даже они не могли унять тревогу Азирафеля, впрочем, с ней не справились ни блинчики, ни какао, ни вино... Барти, кажется, почувствовал неладное и скрылся у себя. А Азирафель ждал. Почему-то сейчас ожидание давалось ему очень непросто, хотя, казалось бы, что может случиться с оккультным существом среди смертных? «Ничего», — говорил разум. «Всё что угодно!» — нашёптывала тревога. Кто их там знает, эти современные системы защиты, всякие сигнализации и стрельбу без предупреждения?! 

Что если Кроули развоплотится? Куда он тогда попадёт? И учитывая надвигающийся Армагеддон, вопрос это совсем не праздный. Азирафель никогда не считал себя склонным к панике, но сейчас был как никогда к ней близок. В конце концов, этот мир им чужд, по изначальному замыслу, а стало быть, полон крайне неприятных сюрпризов. Чтобы отвлечься, Азирафель попытался понять, каким образом Поттеру удалось его узнать. Вышло совсем плохо: и отвлечься не получилось, и разобраться в собственном промахе тоже. Может, Кроули никогда не сидел на столе?.. Или, может, не хвалил Грейнджер?

— Скучаешь, ангел?

Кроули появился настолько бесшумно, как умел только он.

— Ну, наконец-то! — обрадовался Азирафель. — Как всё прошло?

— Ещё не совсем прошло, — усмехнулся Кроули. — Геллерт оказался довольно забавным, но он сильно сдал, поэтому я отправился за целителем.

— Кроули! Это исключено! Ты совсем забыл о сохранении инкогнито нашего гостя. Целитель его выдаст властям... а потом встанет неловкий вопрос о пособничестве...

— Вот видишь! Поэтому я обратился к тебе. Всякая благодать ведь по твоей части? А старикану много не надо: вдунешь в него сам-знаешь-чего...

— Кроули! — Азирафель не находил слов, чтобы выразить возмущение. — Как ты мог?! У них же здесь всё по-другому. Зелья всякие, отвары, пилюли...

— С этим поможет Дамблдор.

— Но я не доктор!

— Ты — ангел. И я не стал бы тебя просить о том, с чем бы ты не смог справиться.

Безусловно, слышать такое было приятно.

— Ты преувеличиваешь мои возможности.

— Если только преуменьшаю, — буркнул Кроули. — Пойдём. Заодно и познакомишься. Ты точно не пожалеешь.

Теперь любопытство Азирафеля уже требовало взглянуть на этого Геллерта — Кроули мало кого так представлял.

Дамблдор словно бы ничуть не удивился, увидев Азирафеля в роли целителя. С другой стороны, если вспомнить, что они были вместе в Мунго... Чтобы вселить уверенность в пациента, пришлось освежить в памяти, как там вели себя доктора.

— Добрый вечер, господа, а где наш больной? — самым доброжелательным тоном начал Азирафель.

— Ума не приложу...

Азирафель настороженно замер, потому что хриплый голос раздался с дивана, где, вроде бы, кроме тряпок ничего не было.

— О-о! Вот вы где притаились... какой проказник...

— Мистер Кроули, вы обещали хорошего целителя, — капризным тоном заговорил бывший узник, — но, похоже, у этого подтекает крыша.

— Ангел — лучший! — безапелляционно заявил Кроули. — И мне кажется, что я погорячился, предложив вам помощь.

— Геллерт, всё не то, чем кажется, — мягко заметил Дамблдор. — Мистер Азирафель не так давно уничтожил двух голодных дементоров. Конечно же, мистер Кроули ему помогал...

Азирафель долго не мог понять, на кого похож этот Геллерт, но зато, когда тот скривился, на ум пришло сравнение с мандрагорой. Он наконец-то выбрался из пледа и, попытавшись сесть, слабым голосом позвал:

— Альбус... ты не мог бы подать мне стакан воды? Это перемещение... мне до сих пор кажется, что мы сорвёмся с крепостной стены...

Наверное, во взгляде Азирафеля отразилась тревога, потому что Кроули поспешил его успокоить:

— Ничего страшного, ангел, там отслеживалась магия, и пришлось полагаться только на себя.

— Это было бесподобно! — Дамблдор походил на кота перед блюдцем сливок. — Не думал, что у нас получится. Особенно после того, как нас заметили...

— Вас заметили?! — Азирафелю стало не по себе. — А как же розыск? 

— Никакого розыска, ангел, — отмахнулся Кроули. — Всё крутотенюшки.

— Мистер Кроули побеседовал с охранниками, и теперь они уверены, что приезжала комиссия из Министерства, и они прошли проверку, — Дамблдор счастливо улыбнулся.

— Тонкая работа, — похвалил Геллерт. — Без палочки. Чистая магия... такая сила...

Он начал задыхаться и немного наигранно схватился за сердце, что напомнило Азирафелю о его обещании.

— Позвольте, я вас осмотрю, мистер...

— Бинс, — подсказал Дамблдор. — Геллерт Бинс.

Очевидно, имя было чужое, потому что Геллерт на него лишь удивлённо приподнял бровь, но Азирафель не собирался докапываться до истины. В конце концов, обеспечить легендой своего приятеля — это ответственность Дамблдора. 

— Что ж, мистер Бинс, протяните мне руку.

Азирафель сел на диван рядом с Геллертом, взяв его за запястье. Доктора так делали, считая пульс, а ему требовалось просто наладить контакт. Разумеется, формально это нельзя было назвать благословением, но их случай сам по себе не укладывался в рамки правил. Целительство требовало концентрации внимания и отнимало много сил, однако результат обычно превосходил ожидания. Не то чтобы таким удавалось заниматься часто, но опыт был. Геллерт едва заметно вздрогнул, явно ощущая перемены в своём состоянии, и Азирафель постарался его успокоить, поглаживая ладонь:

— Всё будет хорошо, мистер Бинс... всё будет.

Воздействие было очень мягким, но всё равно Геллерт не выдержал и крепко уснул. Азирафель устроил его на диване и, накрывая пледом, взглянул на Дамблдора.

— Пусть отоспится. Возможно, ему потребуется на это чуть больше суток, но вы его не будите. С ним всё будет хорошо.

В глазах Дамблдора блестели слёзы:

— Я становлюсь сентиментальным... но мне казалось, что мы его не довезём сюда. Живым не довезём...

— Будет вам, Альбус, — фыркнул Кроули. — Он довольно резво вскарабкался на почти отвесную стену, а потом ещё бежал до портала. В нём чувствуется огромный потенциал.

— А ведь я мог никогда больше его не увидеть, — Дамблдор стал похож на человека, сболтнувшего лишнее, и захлопотал, очевидно, отвлекая внимание от своего промаха. — А как же я узнаю, что он проснулся? Я ведь не смогу пропасть ото всех на сутки... у меня встреча с директорами школ участниц Турнира... потом ещё Люциус собирался зайти на чай... и слушанье в Визенгамоте...

— Что бы вы без нас делали? — усмешка Кроули стала слегка зловещей. — Сэр Кэдоган, вы поняли, что вам надо делать?

— Да, конечно, — рыцарь на картине обрадовался так сильно, что, не заметив, наступил на оброненное копьё. — Как только сэр Бинс проснётся, я добегу до господина директора и сообщу об этом.

Азирафель нашёл этот план не совсем удачным.

— Дружище, а вы знаете, что такое конспирация?

Сэр Кэдоган не знал, поэтому Азирафель счёл своим долгом его немного просветить:

— Понимаете, милейший сэр Кэдоган, директор — лицо публичное, а потому редко бывает один.

— Я всё понимаю, но я не понял...

— Дослушайте до конца, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Ему будет непросто объяснить возможным собеседникам, кем ему приходится мистер Бинс, и почему информация о его пробуждении так важна. Поэтому сообщение об этом событии должно быть максимально нейтральным. Например, «бабушка приехала» или «зацвели орхидеи». Так понятнее?

Сэр Кэдоган энергично закивал:

— Я всё понял! Я не подведу.

Кроули подошёл к портрету и взглянул на Кэдогана поверх очков:

— Мне стоит лишний раз напомнить о пользе молчания?

— Нет-нет, я всё понял!

— А о вреде излишней болтливости? — в голосе Кроули явственно послышалось шипение.

— Я больше никогда, — залепетал сэр Кэдоган. — Я лучше откушу себе язык.

— И съешь!

Всё-таки стоило признать, что пугать Кроули умел. А ещё он умел продумывать детали, поэтому чтобы уберечь бестолкового рыцаря от «соблазна излишней говорливости», открыл ему проход лишь на один портрет в директорском кабинете.


	120. Chapter 120

Всё когда-нибудь заканчивается, даже такой полный тревоги день. Азирафель с удовольствием вытянулся на кровати, разглядывая тени на потолке. Но даже привычная уютная обстановка не успокаивала. Кроули лежал рядом с закрытыми глазами, но не спал, потому что осторожно поглаживал пальцем запястье Азирафеля. Просто удивительно, как легко оказалось к этому привыкнуть!

— Знаешь, дорогой, что сегодня мне особенно не понравилось?

Кроули приоткрыл один глаз, искоса взглянув на Азирафеля. Его рука мгновенно замерла, словно окаменев.

— Нет, ангел, откуда мне?..

— Если бы с тобой что-то случилось...

— Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что со мной ничего не может случиться. Больше нет. Ниже падать некуда...

Кроули явно собирался рассказать о прелести быть падшим, но Азирафель не собирался это слушать.

— Я говорю о твоём теле. Ты мог его потерять, и что тогда?! Где мне тогда тебя искать?

— Ты бы стал меня искать? — голос Кроули дрогнул.

— Конечно, стал бы. И я не уверен, что мне удалось бы тебя найти до Армагеддона. А в той сумятице и суматохе мы могли бы потерять друг друга навсегда. Даже не зная... 

Азирафель почувствовал спазм в горле и замолчал. Впрочем, Кроули и сам всё прекрасно понял.

— Да что со мной может случиться?! — повторил он уже не так уверенно.

— Мы можем говорить об этом сколько угодно, но мы просто обязаны сделать из этого какие-то выводы.

— Например? — Кроули повернулся на бок, снова принимаясь поглаживать руку Азирафеля.

— Больше не участвовать ни в чём потенциально опасном в одиночку.

— Почему?

— Чтобы была возможность вытащить друг друга... или уже уйти вместе.

— Куда уйти? Если всё закончится, у нас с тобой будут разные дороги.

— Не ты ли уверял меня, что свободная воля — это хорошо? Почему бы хоть раз не сделать осознанный выбор?

Кроули перевернулся на живот и подполз поближе, чтобы смотреть прямо в глаза Азирафеля.

— Ты бы выбрал... — он прикусил язык, недоверчиво прищурившись.

— Я бы выбрал, чтобы в минуту опасности мы были вместе.

Почему-то самые простые слова всегда давались очень непросто. Кроули зажмурился и замер, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Азирафеля. Его хотелось немного успокоить и приободрить, но придумать ничего лучше, чем начать перебирать у него волосы, не удалось. 

— Его зовут Геллерт Гриндельвальд, — едва слышно пробормотал Кроули.

— Это должно мне о чём-то сказать?

— Ну, это на случай, если ты вдруг заинтересуешься, кого мы вытащили из заточения.

— Это должно что-то значить? 

Азирафель принялся массировать затылок Кроули, отчего тот едва слышно замурчал, почти как кот. И в этом потоке звуков с трудом удалось разобрать:

— Он был предыдущим Тёмным Лордом.

— Я про него почитаю, — пообещал Азирафель. — Как-нибудь потом. А у нас есть дела поважнее.

— Какие? — разомлевший Кроули лениво приоткрыл глаз.

— Навестить авиабазу и попробовать понять, что мы можем сделать. Кстати, тебе не кажется странным, что партнёр Хуч работает именно там?

— Возможно, это лишь совпадение.

— А возможно, нет. Было бы неплохо понять, как оно там всё устроено, — Азирафель на мгновение замер. — А ещё мне кажется, что это Она...

— Где? — Кроули мгновенно приподнялся, тревожно вглядываясь в него.

— В смысле, Она всё это устроила. Вроде бы как нам подсказки... я слышал о таком развлечении у смертных, когда что-то надо искать, ориентируясь на подсказки, появляющиеся на каждом этапе. Это довольно мило.

— Это тоже тимбилдинг, — поморщился Кроули. — Я придумал.

— Кто бы сомневался, — Азирафель погладил его по непослушным волосам. — Тебе есть, чем гордиться.

— Это был сарказм? — снова встрепенулся Кроули.

— Нет, всего лишь лёгкая ирония. Когда мы отправимся на авиабазу?

— Давай завтра? Я отменю уроки... не тянуть же до выходных?

— Дорогой, но это безответственно! Так же нельзя... дети...

— Точно! Дети! — Кроули сел так быстро, что Азирафель не успел ощутить потерю. — У меня же есть сын!

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Мне кажется, он здесь засиделся. Как вести урок, он знает, план я ему дам... ангел, у тебя отличная идея!

Азирафель не стал отпираться, настаивая, что это придумал Кроули. Такой трюк тот называл «разделением ответственности». Очевидно, пополам. И всё же в этом случае идея была хороша, позволяя не лишать учеников Кроули урока, не терять даром времени и заодно помогая Барти взбодриться, а то он немного приуныл.

— Значит, завтра утром?

— Да!

Кроули улёгся так же быстро, как до того подскочил, и первым делом снова взял Азирафеля за руку. Уснул он почти сразу, и его тихое дыханье оказалось лучшим снотворным. Или просто день выдался чересчур неспокойный, но за всю ночь Азирафель больше ни разу не проснулся. 

— Барти! Готовы ли вы выполнить сыновний долг?

Иногда по утрам Кроули бывал бодр и энергичен. Азирафель всегда настороженно относился к таким переменам в его поведении, справедливо считая, что до добра они не доведут. Барти, похоже, разделял его точку зрения.

— Готов, — покладисто кивнул он. — Как именно?

— Стакан воды я и сам возьму, — жестом фокусника Кроули извлёк из кармана плоскую фляжку, — а кое-чем готов поделиться.

— Что это? — Барти с благоговейным ужасом взирал, как в стакане, который тут же начудесил Кроули, плещется жидкий огонь.

Зрелище завораживало. Азирафель успел позабыть, как красиво это могло быть, потому что сам пил Оборотное зелье из непрозрачной фляжки.

— Меня надо будет подменить на уроках, — деловито принялся объяснять Кроули. — Я сейчас вам передам основные темы занятий. Сядьте.

Разумеется, он выбрал самый простой путь передачи информации, почти механически перебросив образы своих уроков Барти, и Азирафель обиженно поджал губы. Почему бы и с ним так не поступить? Разве не проще бы было...

— Ангел, конечно, я мог и тебе так передать. Но это бы убило львиную долю удовольствия.

— Ещё скажи, что это было для моего блага.

— А для чьего же ещё? — обескураженно пожал плечами Кроули. — Тебе ведь понравилось?

Азирафель не стал отвечать, потому что так и не разобрался, нравится ему такой подход или нет. Да и наблюдать за превращением Барти оказалось очень интересно. Всё-таки не зря Азирафель с самого начала принял его за сына Кроули: сходство было совершенным, Барти даже двигался точно так же.

Кроули щёлкнул пальцами, превращая одежду Барти в полную копию своей, и довольно усмехнулся:

— Ну что, сынок? Готов подстраховать папочку?

Барти оглядел себя в зеркале, состроив пару строгих физиономий, и удовлетворённо выдохнул:

— Чёрт! Похоже, что да.

— Тогда займитесь уроками. И как же удачно, что сынок у меня уже состоялся как профессор. Не надо тратить время, рассказывая о классах. Они те же самые.

Барти отправился на урок, а Кроули с Азирафелем — к «Бентли». Если требовалось, они умели отводить глаза, и постепенно уходила привычка скрывать эти навыки, чтобы не навлечь на себя бюрократическое разбирательство.

В лесу Кроули опять пообещал всевозможные кары тому, кто накатал вокруг его красавицы глубокую колею, и только после этого уселся за руль.

— Ангел, в машину! — с довольной улыбкой позвал он.

Азирафель сел на привычное место, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, и поправил галстук:

— Только, пожалуйста, будь аккуратен.

— Я именно так себя и веду, — Кроули сморщил нос и плавно нажал на педаль, разгоняя машину до рекордных восьмидесяти миль в час.

— Дорогой, здесь плохая дорога. И множество ям, — предупредил Азирафель, вжимаясь в сиденье.

— Вовсе нет. Мы очень плавно идём. Разве ты этого не чувствуешь?

Конечно же, это было чудо. Но Азирафель уже и сам начал получать удовольствие от бесконтрольного использования чудес, чтобы обращать внимание на такие мелочи. Тем более что ехать так было гораздо комфортнее. Азирафель подкрутил ручку магнитолы, вспоминая, как же зовут этого певца. Кажется, Фредди. Точно! Фредди Меркьюри. Азирафель улыбнулся, понимая, что готов купить его пластинку в свой магазин. У него же есть обычные виниловые пластинки? Должны быть.


	121. Chapter 121

Авиабаза произвела на Азирафеля гнетущее впечатление. «Железные птицы» не садились здесь очень давно, но военные продолжали нести службу. Кроули, хоть и без удовольствия, но придал «Бентли» современный вид и немного начудесил с костюмами. Во всяком случае, охранник признал в них проверяющих из Генерального штаба. Он даже не слишком внимательно проверял документы, которые ему показал Кроули, удачно «вспомнив» о каком-то звонке.

Такая «легенда» позволила им беспрепятственно перемещаться по закрытой территории и открывать любые двери. Только вот помогло это не сильно. Даже Кроули с его богатым воображением не смог придумать, как здесь можно устроить Армагеддон, не говоря уже о том, как его предотвратить. На авиабазе даже оружия никакого не было. Вообще! Не то чтобы Азирафель в этом разбирался, но Кроули уверил, что так оно и было. Вывод напрашивался самый неутешительный — что-то пошло не так. Или Агнесса ошибалась, или в этой реальности всё происходит иначе, а значит, Армагеддон начнётся не здесь. Но ведь книга-то отыскалась именно в этой реальности!

— И что ты на это скажешь, ангел?

— Надо подумать...

Военная форма удивительно подходила Кроули, и даже его походка не вызывала диссонанс, хотя, вроде бы, служащие должны передвигаться строевым шагом. Или к начальству это не относится? Азирафель шёл рядом, вслед за Кроули поднимая руку к фуражке. Очевидно, это имело какой-то смысл, потому что именно таким жестом им отвечали все, кто встречался на пути. Кажется, такое называлось «взять честь», но это не точно.

— И мальчик ещё не родился, — Кроули сел за руль «Бентли», которая сейчас выглядела совершенно иначе, и постучал по нему пальцами. — Одно к одному.

Азирафель обнаружил на своём месте ремень безопасности и на всякий случай пристегнулся.

— Ты думаешь, что мы можем опоздать?

Шины взвизгнули, когда Кроули нажал на газ, и машина рванула с места, мгновенно разгоняясь до его любимой скорости. Он даже не притормозил у ворот, небрежно махнув рукой расторопному охраннику.

— Мы можем опоздать, — глухо отозвался Кроули. — Это-то меня и пугает.

— Чего ты боишься?

— Время в наших реальностях может течь совершенно по-разному... подобное происходит, когда мы любуемся светом давно потухших звёзд. Мы можем опоздать... и просто перебраться на Альфу Центавра... 

— Где не будет ни малосольной семги под укропным соусом, ни уютных ресторанчиков, ни антикварных магазинов, — продолжил мысль Азирафель. — Я помню.

— И всех этих милых смертных тоже не будет, — Кроули поморщился. — А я уже привык к мысли, что у меня есть сын.

— Звучит отвратительно, — согласился Азирафель. — «Бентли», кстати, тоже не будет.

Кроули щёлкнул пальцами, возвращая машине первозданный вид, и нежно погладил руль:

— Не знаю, как тебе, а мне её будет особенно не хватать.

— Мы не можем так рисковать, — вздохнул Азирафель.

— С другой стороны, мы можем плюнуть на всё и положиться на Её волю, — Кроули скривился, поднимая взгляд. — Это будет замечательное время... до Армагеддона.

— И сколько его будет? Не больше четверти века, — прикинул Азирафель.

— Угу... никакого начальства, дурацких заданий... мы сможем делать всё, что захотим, — Кроули резко вывернул руль, объезжая вышедшую на дорогу овцу. — И я, быть может, научу этих тварей себя вести.

— А толку? — вздохнул Азирафель. — Не выживет никто. И не забывай, что время может течь по-разному, и всё может случиться уже этим летом.

Кроули стиснул зубы и что-то прошипел.

— Я не расслышал, дорогой.

— Я говорю, и далась им эта война! Какое возмездие? Какой реванш? Просто драка, которая при примерном равенстве сил может закончиться банальной ничьей. А самое главное, нет никаких гарантий того, что мы сможем что-то сделать, чтобы это всё остановить... даже если по-прежнему будем держаться вместе, и тебе никто не всучит твой огненный меч.

— Даже Она не знает, где он.

— Готов поспорить, что знает, но разве от этого меняется суть?

Кроули был прав: суть от этого не менялась. Да и отсрочка ничего не решала — в этой реальности Антихристу просто неоткуда взяться, а стало быть, в той всё будет идти к своему логическому концу, ведь Армагеддон уже запущен.

— Никогда не думал, что буду жаловаться на нехватку времени, — вздохнул Азирафель.

— Хочешь остаться? — Кроули сделал вид, что внимательно следит за дорогой, но Азирафель прекрасно понимал, что он просто замер в ожидании ответа. — Да, ангел?

— Нет.

Азирафель не знал, как облечь в слова свои мятежные мысли. Про то, что они слишком много вложили в этот мир, чтобы никогда не узнать продолжения истории его обитателей. В конце концов, интерес, каким вырастет Тёмный Лорд при изменившихся условиях, был совсем не праздный. Как и беспокойство за судьбы детей, которые только-только обрели семьи. А чем закончится история Дамблдора с его мистером Бинсом? А что ждёт Блэка со Снейпом? А Хуч? А Малфой? А Макгонагалл? А Филчи? Даже судьба Трелони вызывала тревогу — вдруг сопьётся?! Азирафель никогда прежде так глубоко не погружался в дела смертных и даже помыслить не мог, насколько такое может быть опасным.

— Нет, дорогой, я хочу вернуться и попытаться хоть что-то изменить.

— Но что мы сможем сделать?

— Хотя бы вывести из игры Антихриста.

— Как?

— Не знаю. Если мы вернёмся в то самое время, откуда ушли, то у нас будет год, чтобы придумать план. Мы знаем главное — где его искать. Знаем, где будет Армагеддон. А это уже много.

Азирафель попытался улыбнулся, но почувствовал, что выходит какая-то гримаса. Кроули вцепился в руль с такой силой, что побелели пальцы.

— Я в деле, ангел.

— Вот и прекрасно.

Говорить Кроули о том, что они благополучно проскочили поворот на Тадфилд, Азирафель не стал. В конце концов, что они могли сказать мальчику, которому в будущем предстоит воспитывать Антихриста? «Держись»? А ведь вполне вероятно, что в этой реальности у него всё будет хорошо... до самого конца. Света.

В Хогвартс они приехали, когда сумерки уже совсем сгустились. Кроули отломил от дерева ветку и очертил вокруг «Бентли» круг. 

— Что ты делаешь? — поинтересовался Азирафель.

— Так, — Кроули уклончиво махнул рукой. — Небольшое проклятье. От злоумышленников.

— Может, ты всё-таки...

— Нет, ангел! Это всего лишь машина. Моя машина! Я купил её новёхонькой, заботился о ней, за все эти годы на ней ведь не появилось ни единой царапины, ты знаешь? И салон в идеальном состоянии. И поэтому я не собираюсь уступать её. Кому бы то ни было!

Азирафель тактично промолчал о многочисленных чудесах, которыми сводились результаты слишком рискового вождения, а ещё о том, что был свидетелем, как Кроули сломал дверь «Бентли», чересчур сильно хлопнув...

— Не горячись, дорогой. Теперь-то к ней никто не подберётся.

— И почему мне кажется, что ты говоришь это, чтобы меня утешить? 

Барти давным-давно должен был вернуться к себе, поэтому по замку Азирафель и Кроули шли, не таясь, безо всякого чуда. И тем сильнее было их удивление, когда у входа в их комнаты они застали Малфоя, энергично барабанящего в дверь.

— Люциус, что вы здесь делаете? 

Похоже, только Малфоя не хватало Кроули для обретения душевного равновесия. Он мгновенно успокоился и даже улыбнулся так выразительно, что поздний гость побледнел.

— Мой Ло... мистер Кроули, — быстро поправился он. — Я был уверен, что следую за вами... и что вы только что скрылись за этой дверью...

— Оптическая иллюзия, — прохладно заметил Кроули. — Свет преломляется, вот и чудится то, чего быть не может.

— Но... я явственно видел...

— Иллюзия! — Кроули широким жестом распахнул дверь. — Прошу.

Азирафель мог лишь рассчитывать на сообразительность Барти, и тот не подвёл. Конечно, дверь в кабинет была чуть приоткрыта, но журить блудного сына Кроули за излишнее любопытство не получалось. Да и чего такого он не слышал?

— Вина? — роль радушного хозяина удавалась Кроули всегда отлично.

— Не откажусь, — Малфой вежливо улыбнулся, прежде чем устроиться в гостевом кресле.

— И с чем вы пожаловали, Люциус?

— Мне кажется, Дамблдор немного не в себе.


	122. Chapter 122

Такое заявление требовало внимания. Конечно, Альбуса взбудоражили последние события, но не настолько, чтобы сделать подобные выводы. Кроули, похоже, думал точно так же.

— Вот как? А что вас смутило?

— Не то чтобы смутило, — Малфой пощёлкал пальцами, подбирая слова. — О его странностях слагают легенды, и не удивлюсь, если Дамблдор сам их сочиняет. Здесь другое. 

— И что же?

— Во время нашего разговора один из обитателей портрета начал странно себя вести, привлекая внимание, а когда Дамблдор его заметил, сообщил, что приехала бабушка. Согласитесь, странное заявление?

Кроули взглянул на Азирафеля и согласился, скрывая улыбку. Малфой тут же приободрился:

— Скажу больше: Дамблдора это тоже слегка удивило, и он спросил: «Почему, собственно, бабушка?» 

— И что ему ответили?

Люциус понизил голос до таинственного шёпота:

— «Орхидеи ещё не зацвели». И что бы это могло значить?

Ответ Кроули, безусловно, знал, но сообщать его Малфою не торопился: 

— А сами как думаете?

— Одно из двух: либо Дамблдор немного повредился рассудком, либо вступил в тайное общество, и его шантажируют, — глаза Малфоя азартно сверкнули. — В принципе, он и сам мог организовать что-то такое, а кто-то мог узнать. А ещё...

— У вас богатая фантазия, Люциус, — улыбнулся Кроули. — Мне кажется, этому должно найтись самое простое объяснение.

— Не скажите, мой Лорд! Всё могло быть невинным, если бы после этого сообщения Дамблдор не занервничал и не перенёс нашу встречу, сказавшись больным. Как джентльмен, я, разумеется, сразу откланялся, но, выйдя из его кабинета, не поторопился уйти. Напротив, сделался невидимым и затаился напротив входа в небольшой нише. Есть там такая, — Малфой довольно потёр навершие своей трости.

— И что же было дальше? 

Разумеется, Кроули знал ответ, но ему просто не терпелось дослушать увлекательный рассказ.

— А дальше началось самое интересное, — Малфой выдержал трагическую паузу и выдохнул: — Дамблдор вышел из своего кабинета и пошёл прямо по коридору.

— По какому коридору?

— По нашему коридору, — опешил Малфой, но быстро сориентировался и продолжил: — И тогда я отправился следом. Посудите сами, всё выглядело крайне подозрительно... а вдруг ему понадобилась бы помощь?

— Кому?

— Дамблдору, разумеется. Как-никак он крёстный моего сына, а стало быть, не чужой мне человек...

— Дальше! — нетерпеливо перебил его оправдания Кроули.

— Я крался за ним подобно призраку, бесшумный, как лёгкий ветерок. И надо сказать, мне пришлось почти бежать — Дамблдор слишком торопился.

— И?

— Сначала мне показалось, что он идёт к вам, — Малфой налил себе вина и быстро выпил, утоляя жажду. — Но я всё равно должен был в этом убедиться. И в конечном итоге я оказался прав!

— В чём же?

— Он скрылся за той самой дверью, что в нескольких ярдах от ваших комнат, если идти по коридору, — Малфой торжествующе взглянул на Кроули, а потом на Азирафеля. — И тут возникает сразу ряд интересных вопросов...

Малфой, определённо, обладал живым воображением и отличной фантазией. К примеру, Азирафелю и в голову бы не пришло при таких исходных данных подозревать заговор, создание масонской ложи, шантаж и шпионаж в пользу конкурентов. Более того, он бы никогда не остался в засаде с целью всё выяснить. Зачем? Сидеть, скрючившись в неуютной позе, на камнях в холодном коридоре... определённо, нет! Разве что, если бы от этого зависело начало Армагеддона, ну или Кроули попал в беду. А вот Малфой проделывал всё это с азартом настоящего охотника.

— Поэтому поймите моё состояние, когда я вдруг увидел, как вы, мой Лорд, заходите к себе и запираетесь, невзирая на все мои сигналы.

— Сигналы?

— Я вам махал, а потом позвал. Довольно громко.

— А я?

— Мы уже выяснили, что это были не вы, — вздохнул Малфой. — Но кто-то очень похожий.

— Иллюзия, — кивнул Кроули. — Вам надо больше гулять.

— Зачем?

— Мне кажется, что любые видения такого порядка — не к добру.

Малфой сокрушённо взглянул на Кроули и снова выпил, наполнив бокал.

— Но с Дамблдором мне точно не привиделось. И пока мы здесь, он, может быть...

— Я разберусь с этой проблемой, Люциус, — пообещал Кроули.

— Такое коварство, — вздохнул Малфой. — Прямо у вас под носом.

— Я разберусь.

Голос Кроули стал чуть тише, но даже Азирафелю стало неуютно от его ледяного тона — что уж говорить о Малфое?

— Я лишь счёл своим долгом сообщить...

— Я принял к сведению.

Чтобы разрядить атмосферу, Азирафель предложил поужинать и почти не удивился, когда Малфой согласился. Видимо, у него ещё остались проблемы, которые он бы хотел обсудить. И точно! Люциус покрутил бокал, с улыбкой разглядывая блики, бегущие по стенам.

— Мой Лорд, — торжественно начал он. — Мне бы хотелось пригласить вас к себе на скромный обед. В ближайшую субботу.

— Насколько скромный? — Кроули взглянул на Малфоя поверх очков.

— Только все свои.

— А по какому поводу?

— У Арманда прорезался первый зуб. Разумеется, я не собираюсь устраивать по этому поводу фейерверки — он ещё слишком мал! — но мне показалось, что вам будет приятен лишний повод навестить сына.

— Сына? — Кроули на мгновение потерял дар речи и едва не перешёл на обычный набор звуков, достойных этого повода.

Малфой заподозрил, что сказал что-то не то.

— Разве нет?

— Люциус, — вкрадчиво заговорил Кроули, — разве я говорил вам о том, что у меня есть сын?

— Нет.

— Что ж, я удовлетворю ваше любопытство и сообщу, что сын у меня есть. Взрослый, хорошо воспитанный, не имеющий привычки подслушивать.

— Правда? — лицо Малфоя вытянулось от удивления.

— Чистейшая.

— Но тогда...

Малфой выглядел таким расстроенным, что Азирафелю стало его жаль:

— Люциус, вы делаете благое дело, воспитывая этого ребёнка. Вы можете дать ему то, чего не можем мы.

— И что же?

— Любовь. Вы любите детей и согласились воспитывать Арманда вовсе не потому, что он чей-то сын. У мальчика огромный потенциал, не зря Она дала ему таких крёстных.

— Белла права? Его благословила сама Магия? — встрепенулся Малфой.

Разубеждать Азирафель не стал. Нравится обитателям этого мира верить в Магию — их право. Им это позволено — может быть, по праву рождения, а может, это последствие их выбора, но этот мир такое же Её творение, как и остальные.

— Да. Беллатрикс права.

Люциус улыбнулся совершенно искренне:

— Мой Лорд, простите мою радость, но я очень рад, что Арманд вам не сын.

— И не имеет значения, кто его родители? — прищурился Кроули.

— Мы с Нарциссой, — Малфой расправил плечи, демонстрируя безукоризненную осанку. — Мы мечтали о втором сыне, и я собираюсь усыновить его по всем правилам.

Кроули благосклонно кивнул:

— Не стоит откладывать.

— Но... тогда как быть с субботним обедом?

— Мы с ангелом непременно будем. 

— Дамблдора я тоже пригласил, — улыбка Малфоя стала слегка хулиганской. — Белла в восторге.

— Магия не ошибается, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

Больше за ужином ничего серьёзного не обсуждалось, но когда Малфой упомянул, что разрешил Дамблдору «осмотреть библиотеку», Азирафель и Кроули многозначительно переглянулись. Не иначе Альбус собирался поискать информацию про перемещения во времени и между реальностями. Впрочем, он мог быть просто очень любопытным.

— Я составлю ему компанию, — решил Азирафель.

— Точно! — обрадовался Малфой. — За ним нужен глаз да глаз.

Похоже, его очень успокоила перспектива присутствия Азирафеля в своей библиотеке. И как можно быть таким недоверчивым? Ушёл Малфой почти сразу, пообещав прислать приглашение и выразив надежду, что ошибается в Дамблдоре. Хотя, если судить по взгляду, надежда была как раз на обратное. 

Едва за ним закрылась дверь, Кроули крикнул:

— Барти, мой блудный сын, может, расскажете, как вы умудрились не заметить Малфоя рядом с дверью?

— Он притаился...

— Ну, разумеется, — Кроули снял очки, строго взглянув на выглянувшего из кабинета Барти. — А разве не вы, будучи в обличье старого аврора, призывали проявлять постоянную бдительность? Можно было это запомнить! Даже приятным теплым вечером посланцы темных сил не дремлют. Они никогда не дремлют. Они повсюду. 

— Да я помню, — Барти досадливо скривился. — Дело в том, что после урока ко мне подошёл Поттер.

— Зачем? — насторожился Азирафель.

— Чтобы сообщить, как он понял, что я не мистер Кроули.

Ох уж этот Поттер!


	123. Chapter 123

Кроули сердито попытался рассказать Барти об осторожности, бдительности и безопасности, но, как оказалось, Азирафель слишком долго изнывал от любопытства, чтобы дослушать эту отповедь отца-воспитателя.

— Как?

— Что «как»? — Кроули прервал свой монолог, ошалело уставившись на Азирафеля. — Ты сейчас о чём, ангел?

— Разумеется, о Поттере. Как он это понял?

— По пушистику, — Барти попытался улыбнуться.

— В смысле? — Кроули с интересом разглядывал Барти.

— Я просто прикормил Хастура, — пожал плечами Барти. — Мы с ним часто коротали время вдвоём... не с овцами же мне разговаривать? В общем, я и не заметил, как он забрался ко мне в карман...

Ну, конечно! Всё оказалось проще простого. На том уроке с крысами Пушок тоже заскучал в кармане Азирафеля и выбрался на волю. И вроде бы никто не обратил на это никакого внимания... м-да... Поттер умел замечать детали и делать выводы. Хорошо, что Барти не растерялся и выяснил это.

— Лучше бы вы, мой неосторожный сын, вели беседы с овцами. Те, по крайней мере, обладают зачатками интеллекта, а их воспитанию может позавидовать любой Поттер. Или Малфой. Не говоря уже о многочисленных Уизли.

— Но они молчат.

— Вот именно! Можно подумать, Хастур в ответ читает сонеты Шекспира. Они идеальные собеседники.

Овечки, услышав похвалу, тревожно заблеяли и построились клином. Чертовски милые создания. Тем временем отвлёкшийся Кроули растерял свой воспитательный запал и взглянул на Азирафеля:

— Ангел, лично я сейчас собираюсь разобраться с тайной Дамблдора. Ты со мной?

Разве мог быть какой-то другой ответ?

— Разумеется. Кто-то же должен проследить за состоянием мистера Бинса.

Кроули такие вещи считал незначительными мелочами и никогда о них не задумывался.

— Только, если ты этого хочешь. Этот крепкий старикан ещё простудится на свадьбе Арманда... а женится тот очень поздно.

— Это ты сейчас предсказываешь или чудесишь?

Кроули в ответ лишь загадочно усмехнулся и первым вышел из комнат. Азирафель приободрил Барти улыбкой и поспешил продолжить знакомство с Геллертом. Когда дверь за ним закрывалась, он услышал упрямое:

— Но с овцами я всё равно разговаривать не стану.

Кроули вполне себе мог гордиться сыном.

***

Дамблдор так активно орудовал щипцами в камине, что если бы не чудо, давно бы их сломал. Похоже, они с приятелем только что поругались, потому что и Геллерт выглядел раздосадованным. Он пальцами пригладил растрёпанные волосы, а потом, ни слова не говоря, достал из-под подушки нож и принялся им обрезать клочковатую бороду.

Азирафель перевёл взгляд на Кроули и лишний раз убедился, что тот откровенно наслаждается зрелищем. Ещё бы, в замке ведь так мало развлечений! Надо бы напомнить кое-кому о приличиях. И о деле.

— Альбус рассказал о вашей проблемке, — Геллерт ощупал остатки бороды и недовольно поморщился. — Мне кажется, что он ничего не понял, ну или вы слукавили. Что-то мне не верится в реальность, где время бежит по иным законам.

— Придётся поверить, — Кроули изобразил любезную улыбку. — Всё так и было.

— Допустим. Но для этого надо понять, что собой представляет переход из реальности в реальность, на который наложилось перемещение во времени. Если честно, у меня не хватает на это воображения.

— Что говорит лишь о том, что вы его подрастеряли, — улыбка Кроули стала откровенно глумливой. — Видимо, последнее время вам не хватало впечатлений. Знаете, как это бывает? Праздника, эмоций, наслаждений.

— Пожалуй, вы правы.

— Вот, уже по первому вопросу мы договорились, — Кроули довольно потёр руки. — Переходим ко второму?

— Мистер Кроули, — заговорил Дамблдор, явно пытаясь отвлечь внимание от своего приятеля. — Я бы хотел уточнить, всё ли правильно понял. 

— Валяйте! 

Кроули сдвинул очки на кончик носа, чтобы лучше видеть, и Азирафель заметил, как любопытство во взгляде Геллерта сменилось откровенным восхищением. И это он ещё не видел, как Кроули может для устрашения частично принимать облик чудовища. Ну, или полностью, если войдёт в раж.

— Итак, — Дамблдор загнул первый палец, — вы появились из реальности, где кроме вас не было магов, зато технологии магглов намного опережали те, что мы можем наблюдать.

— Всё так, — подтвердил Кроули.

— Ваша реальность опережала нашу примерно на четверть века, — Дамблдор загнул второй палец.

— Примерно, — согласился Кроули.

— Вместе с вами загадочным образом перенеслись ваша квартира и машина, — Дамблдор поглаживал средний палец, словно не решаясь взять его в расчёт.

— Именно. При этом в квартире ангела гоблины устроили свой банк. А у него там, между прочим, была уникальная библиотека.

— Это правда, — подхватил Азирафель, — у меня были даже книги, считавшиеся давно утраченными, с авторскими автографами и замечаниями. Так, например...

— Мои цветы тоже пропали, — перебил его Кроули. — А в это время они у меня уже были. Там. В нашей реальности.

— И что вы хотите? — похоже, Геллерт начал вникать в суть проблемы. — Вернуться к себе или вернуть квартиру с библиотекой и цветы?

— Нам необходимо вернуться, — в ответе Азирафель был уверен. — У нас там есть одно важное дело.

— А как произошло ваше перемещение? — глаза Геллерта, оказавшиеся завораживающе гетерохромными, азартно блестели.

— В тот день сотовая связь в Лондоне не работала, — поморщился Кроули, — а мне надо было связаться с ангелом, чтобы договориться о встрече. Поэтому я воспользовался одной из чудом уцелевших телефонных будок и сильно удивился, услышав голос, приглашающий посетить Министерство магии. Удивительно, но сразу же после этого мой телефон всё-таки сработал, и я сумел дозвониться ангелу, который взял трубку и даже согласился подъехать по продиктованному мной адресу. Тогда это показалось мне забавным.

— И что было дальше? — оживился Геллерт.

— А дальше я поймал кэб... машину и доехал до той самой будки, — продолжил рассказ Азирафель. — Моросил дождь...

— Не столь подробно, ангел.

— Хорошо. Так вот, я зашёл в эту будку, где уже был Кроули. Мы оба туда зашли, странный голос нас поприветствовал, и будка начала опускаться под землю. Мне это показалось немного странным.

— Вас это должно было напугать, — пробормотал Дамблдор.

— Полноте! Что с нами могло случиться? — отмахнулся Азирафель.

— В общем, мы оказались в холле Министерства магии, — Кроули скривился. — Как поднять эту штуку назад, разбираться не хотелось, тем более что я увидел нормальный лифт, множество снующих тут и там людей и понял, что стоит поискать парадный вход, который обязательно должен быть у таких помещений. А где вход, там и выход.

— В Министерстве Магии нет парадного входа, — вздохнул Дамблдор.

— Но я-то этого не знал! — огрызнулся Кроули. — К тому же я его нашёл. И рядом с ним стояла моя «Бентли». Только вот это уже была не наша реальность.

— Запутанная история, — согласился Геллерт. — Тогда, может, нам имеет смысл проверить этот вход-выход? Альбус, это должно было первым делом прийти в твою старую голову.

— Я впервые про него услышал, — отозвался Дамблдор.

— Разве? — удивился Кроули.

— Ваш рассказ не был столь подробным.

— И ты приступил к делу? Даже толком не разобравшись? — присвистнул Геллерт.

— А тебя бы это остановило?

— Так я же известный авантюрист, а ты столп общества и носитель традиций.

— Когда это было?! — устало махнул рукой Дамблдор.

Понимая, что ещё немного, и сцена между ними станет довольно личной, Азирафель решил вмешаться:

— Господа, сойдёмся на том, что дело интересное, и продолжим.

Геллерт с любопытством на него взглянул, но никаких ехидных высказываний не последовало.

— Очень интересное!

— Да, очень, — поддержал Дамблдор. — А раз так, может, тогда определимся, когда навестим Министерство?

Первой мыслью Азирафеля было отказаться, потому что Кроули сегодня почти не выходил из-за руля. Конечно же, демоны не устают, но человеческое тело очень даже нуждается в отдыхе. Но, с другой стороны, проверить тот злополучный вход точно было необходимо.

— Завтра? — предложил Азирафель.

— Зачем тянуть?

— Геллерту надо бы ещё поспать перед дорогой в Лондон, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Его здоровье всё ещё внушает опасения.

— Ерунда, — встрепенулся Геллерт.

— А зачем ехать? — искренне удивился Дамблдор. — Мы воспользуемся каминной сетью.

— Отлично! — обрадовался Кроули. — Давно мечтал попробовать.


	124. Chapter 124

Наверное, план, и правда, был отличный, но как же Азирафель не любил камины! Для него шагнуть в огонь, пусть даже и фальшиво-зелёный, было сродни самосожжению. Уж лучше эта их треклятая аппарация, но тогда пришлось бы столкнуться с бюрократическими проволочками... Поэтому Азирафель с радостью уступил свою очередь сначала Геллерту, а потом и Кроули, который шагнул в огонь с довольной улыбкой, продолжая что-то говорить про чёрную магию.

— Ваша очередь, мистер Азирафель.

Дамблдор любезно вызвался замыкать их шествие, и не оставалось ничего другого, как ступить в пламя, чётко проговаривая адрес. В холле Министерства Азирафеля встретил довольный Геллерт. Хитро улыбаясь, он закончил выцарапывать на каминной решётке треугольник с заключённым в него перечёркнутым кругом.

— Простите, не удержался, — пояснил он.

Кроули, кстати, тоже любил такие шуточки со смыслом, понятным ему одному. Азирафель вздохнул:

— А где Кроули?

— Ещё не появлялся. А должен?

— Ну, он скрылся в огне, и его куда-то, определённо, унесло, — Азирафель сокрушённо заглянул в камин.

— А он чётко произнёс адрес?

Вот оно! С дикцией у Кроули были сложные отношения. Вся эта любовь к нечленораздельным звукам...

— А куда его, в принципе, могло занести?

— Куда угодно, — Геллерт пожал плечами и поприветствовал Дамблдора: — Альбус, похоже, мы одного потеряли.

— В смысле?

— Кажется, его унесло куда-то не туда, — печально улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Что ж, подождём, — невозмутимо отозвался Альбус.

— А разве нам не надо идти его спасать?

— Милый мистер Азирафель, уверяю вас, даже если вашего приятеля и занесёт в самое злачное место, то лично ему это не причинит никакого вреда.

— Это-то понятно. Но вдруг его там расщепит? Или он потеряется?

— Он найдётся, — уверенно улыбнулся Альбус. — Я даже не сомневаюсь в этом. Нам стоит лишь набраться терпения. Геллерт, что за вандализм? Ты испортил каминную решётку.

— Я её украсил. И готов поспорить, что никто даже не заметит.

Терпения понадобилось не то чтобы очень много: взъерошенный Кроули появился спустя четверть часа и сразу же набросился на Дамблдора с обвинениями:

— Ну и куда, милый Альбус, вы меня направили?

— Понятия не имею. Я же объяснил вам, как правильно называть адрес.

Очевидно, Кроули прослушал, но сознаваться в своём промахе не собирался:

— Вы знали, что я новичок в этом деле! И вы, Геллерт, хороши! Не могли почётче артикулировать? Я не расслышал.

— А где ты был, дорогой? — перебил его Азирафель.

— В доме Блэка.

— Но как ты туда попал?!

— Если бы я знал! Но, похоже, это была библиотека. Такая старинная — тебе бы, ангел, понравилась.

— А ты быстро сумел оттуда выбраться.

— Снейп помог.

— Северус? — искренне удивился Дамблдор. — Но сегодня его очередь патрулировать коридоры.

— Полагаю, это дурное влияние Блэка, — усмехнулся Кроули. — Снейп просто не устоял.

— Постойте, Блэки — это из тех, что в родстве с Розье? — оживился Геллерт.

— Они, — кивнул Альбус. — Розье, Креббы и Краучи.

— Гремучая смесь, — взгляд Геллерта потеплел от одобрения. — Никто бы не устоял.

— Это вы просто со Снейпом не знакомы, — усмехнулся Кроули.

— Снейп... Снейп... — Геллерт мучительно поморщился. — Незнакомая фамилия. Новый Свет?

— Он полукровка, — пояснил Альбус.

— И ты позволил Блэку наплевать на чистоту крови? — возмутился Геллерт.

Похоже, этот вопрос вызывал у них массу разногласий, но Кроули не дал разгореться склоке:

— Кровь, мой дорогой Геллерт, одинаковая у всех. Красная! Даже если кто и мнит её голубой.

Благоразумия в Геллерте заметно прибавилось, потому спорить он не стал, просто несколько раз кивнув, а Альбус и вовсе перевёл тему разговора, видимо, чтобы Кроули не испытал неловкости. Будто тому знакомо было это понятие! Хотя, с другой стороны, назвать Кроули беспардонным у Азирафеля бы не повернулся язык.

Дамблдор привёл их к той самой телефонной будке, которая успешно исполняла роль лифта.

— Вот мы и на месте, — улыбнулся он. — Итак, вы спустились и что сделали дальше?

Кроули огляделся и, зловеще усмехнувшись, направился в сторону лифтов. Он снова обозвал китчем блестящую золотом композицию в фонтане и уверенно свернул в коридор. Азирафель заметил, какими многозначительными взглядами обменялись их спутники, но не стал комментировать. Пока. У них ещё будет время всё обсудить. А Кроули шёл по коридорам Министерства с той же уверенностью, что и в первый раз. Азирафель и близко не помнил этих многочисленных поворотов и лестниц, а потому сильно удивился, когда они оказались около ничем не примечательной двери.

— Прошу!

Кроули театральным жестом распахнул дверь, за которой и в самом деле была улица, освещённая многочисленными фонарями. Дамблдор ущипнул себя за кончик носа и принялся водить палочкой вокруг проёма, что-то невнятно бормоча, отчего дверь замерцала разноцветными огоньками.

— Убедились? — ехидно поинтересовался Кроули.

— Вполне.

— И что вы теперь скажете?

— Непостижимо! — Дамблдор лишь развёл руками. — Но как вы поняли, какую дверь надо открыть? Мы же прошли множество абсолютно одинаковых. И эта ничем не выделялась.

— Разве? — Кроули озадаченно почесал подбородок. — Над ней не хватает только таблички с надписью.

— Вот именно! 

— Погодите! — Кроули даже снял очки. — Вы хотите сказать, что не чувствуете?

— Нет. А что мы должны почувствовать?

— Движение воздуха, шум улицы... вот это вот всё... — Кроули широким жестом обвёл пространство вокруг себя.

— Нет. 

— И вы, Геллерт?

— И я.

Азирафель не стал расстраивать Кроули сообщением, что тоже ничего не почувствовал.

— Надо же... но прохожие тоже не видят эту дверь и эту лестницу. Я проверял, — в доказательство своих слов Кроули помахал велосипедисту, смотрящему, казалось, прямо на него. — Вот видите?

— А что вы сделали потом? — взгляд Геллерта стал цепким и удивительно холодным.

— Сели в «Бентли», припаркованную неподалёку, и я повёз ангела домой, ничего не заподозрив.

— Но разве вам ничего не показалась странным?

— Например?

— Мода, — Дамблдор с интересом оглядывал прохожих. — За четверть века же должно было что-то измениться?

— Наверное, — Кроули скривился. — Сначала я не заметил. А потом, когда мы попали в квартал, где был дом ангела, решил, что это какая-то игра. Корпорации любят устраивать сотрудникам такие развлечения. Считается, что они объединяют коллектив.

— А на самом деле?

— Альбус, вот скажите честно, стали бы вы объединяться с кем-то, кто вас довольно болезненно обстрелял краской?

— А такое бывает?

— Сплошь и рядом. Как только градус цивилизации снижается, в людях пробуждаются древние инстинкты.

— Мы немного отвлеклись от цели, — решил напомнить Азирафель. — Так вот, когда мы на месте моего дома обнаружили банк, стало понятно, что мы попали немного не туда, куда планировали.

— И что же вы сделали?

— Вернулись сюда, прошли обратно путь до дурацкой телефонной будки и сообразили, как заставить её работать на подъём, — Кроули недовольно фыркнул. — Только вот обратно нам вернуться не удалось.

— Печально, — скорбно заметил Геллерт.

— Издеваетесь? — Кроули иронично приподнял бровь, прежде чем надеть очки. — Ну как, есть идеи?

Идей не было. Обратный путь до нужного камина они проделали в полном молчании, и Азирафель лишь проконтролировал, чтобы Кроули попал куда следует, но в этом помог Дамблдор: он не просто бросил ему под ноги летучий порох, но и чётко назвал адрес. Поэтому, выйдя из камина в кабинете директора, Азирафель мог наблюдать чудесную картину под названием «Кроули воспитывает обитателей портретов». На его беду многие если и не были глухими, то вполне успешно притворялись.

Альбус лично проводил их до комнат, но, как оказалось, лишь для того, чтобы уединиться с Геллертом. С другой стороны, а когда им ещё решать важные вопросы и разрабатывать теории, да и просто обсудить вылазку в Министерство? Азирафель, например, собирался разузнать у Кроули подробности посещения дома Блэка, особенно того, что касалось библиотеки. Да и вообще возможность обо всём поговорить в полумраке спальни оказалась бесценной. Очевидно, в этом была какая-то магия, присущая этому миру.


	125. Chapter 125

Несмотря на то что Кроули снабдил ванную комнату всем необходимым, он редко ею пользовался. Наверное, для него купание было чем-то вроде сна для Азирафеля — приятное разнообразие, и только. Именно поэтому, когда Кроули, позёвывая, скрылся за дверью ванной, Азирафель слегка удивился. Почему именно сейчас, когда им было что обсудить? Да и Барти, как показалось, выглядел слегка виноватым — разве отцовский долг не велел Кроули разобраться?

Азирафель устроился в любимом кресле и попросил у Винки штрудель, пытаясь понять, чем лучше его запивать: вином, ликёром или всё же какао. По всему выходило, что нужен коньяк, но пить в одиночку было не слишком честно, хотя и вполне сопоставимо с банными процедурами в самый разгар ночи.

— Барти, хотите штрудель? — крикнул Азирафель. — Ваш любимый. С мороженым.

Опыт показывал, что бедного ребёнка гораздо легче привлечь сладким.

— Буду.

Барти уселся в кресло напротив и, зажав коленями сомкнутые ладони, понуро опустил голову.

— Что-то случилось? — участливо поинтересовался Азирафель.

— Я всего лишь пытался с ними поговорить...

— С кем?

— С овцами этими дурацкими, — у Барти дёрнулась щека. — Фантастические твари.

— Что-то пошло не так?

— Всё пошло не так, — Барти принялся нервно раскачиваться. — Они сбежали.

— Кто?

— Овцы эти... 

Азирафель сделал вид, что не расслышал грязное ругательство. В конце концов, сейчас у них другая проблема, к тому же воспитанием бедолаги никто не занимался, а он, на минуточку, в тюрьме сидел, а там такие нравы...

— И куда они сбежали?

— Не знаю. Совсем не знаю.

Барти казался таким несчастным, что Азирафель немедленно налил ему в чашку коньяк и проследил, чтобы он выпил. Себя, впрочем, он тоже не забыл. Всё-таки для успокоения коньяк иногда оказывался лучше какао.

— Наверное, тут сыграло то, что я всё ещё в облике Кроули, — продолжил жаловаться Барти. — А я попытался с ними по-хорошему... по-доброму...

Азирафель с удивлением сообразил, что Барти, и в самом деле, всё ещё выглядит, как Кроули, только теперь возникло чёткое понимание, что их невозможно перепутать. Потому что они просто разные! Хотя, скорее всего, сам Барти считает иначе. Азирафель слегка подвинулся и взял его за руку, возвращая родное обличье.

— Думаете, что Кроули общается с ними не так?

— Он их воспитывает, вот они и привыкли, — Барти вздохнул. — Всё началось, когда я с ними поздоровался. Ласково, как с Хастуром, когда его приручал.

— Что началось?

— Всё! — Барти зажмурился, будто боялся, что Азирафель его ударит. — Они сначала легли в траву и попытались уползти, а когда я рассмеялся, они подскочили и помчались прочь.

Азирафель встал и, подойдя к картине, с удивлением убедился, что Барти не преувеличивает. Овец не было.

— А куда же они делись?

— А я знаю? — пожал плечами Барти. — Может быть, тоже в другую реальность.

— Вы думаете, такое возможно? С овцами?

— А почему нет? Я как раз читаю об этом.

— В смысле «читаете»? Как?

— Ну как это может быть? Читаю книгу.

— А где вы её взяли?

— Нашёл. За шкафом. Я думал, это вы её туда положили.

Азирафель ощутил охотничий азарт. Несомненно, книга появилась совсем недавно, точнее, после ритуала, а значит...

— И вот эти овцы... 

— К чёрту овец! Барти, где эта книга?

Азирафель был уверен, что прежде никогда её не видел, и это лишний раз подтверждало его теорию. Он наугад раскрыл книгу, и первое же прочитанное предложение вытряхнуло его из кресла. Кроули должен это видеть! Прямо сейчас. 

— Дорогой!..

Кроули стоял под душем, подставляя лицо струям воды, шум которой, очевидно, притупил его слух, и появление Азирафеля осталось незамеченным. Наверное, потребовалось чудо, чтобы превратить обычный душ в это подобие водопада, но оно того стоило — зрелище получилось исключительным в своём совершенстве. Азирафель и раньше отмечал красоту Кроули и даже касался его кожи, отчего не составило труда представить её гладкость и вспомнить, как отзывалось это тело на ласку, неосознанно и безотчетно пытаясь её продлить, а ещё как сильно хотелось увидеть крылья, трепет которых так явственно ощущался кончиками пальцев.

— Ангел? — наверное, Кроули почувствовал его взгляд, мгновенно насторожившись. — Что-то случилось?

— Я нашёл одну любопытную книгу, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Понятно, — Кроули порывисто вздохнул и отвернулся, едва слышно пробормотав: — Ты так смотришь...

Разумеется, он не имел в виду ничего дурного, но Азирафелю захотелось объяснить:

— Ты очень красивый, Кроули. Я просто любуюсь.

— Просто? — он недоверчиво взглянул на Азирафеля.

— Ну да, это очень красиво. Ты словно та статуэтка в храме, помнишь? Из слоновой кости. Ты должен был её видеть. Совершенное творение... и этот чёрный камень вокруг, как оправа...

Взгляд Кроули потемнел:

— Ангел, ты серьёзно?

— Да, — Азирафель снова улыбнулся и, заметив дрожь, пробежавшую по телу Кроули, предложил: — Хочешь, я подам тебе полотенце?

— Ч-что?

— Полотенце, дорогой. Мне кажется, ты совсем замёрз. Или ты ещё желаешь поплескаться?

— Давай! — голос Кроули слегка осип.

Азирафель вытащил из стопки красное полотенце и протянул его Кроули, а тот вместо того, чтобы накинуть его на плечи, обернул вокруг талии, морщась — видимо, от холода.

— Надо было сделать воду чуть погорячее, — заметил Азирафель, решив, что маленького чуда будет достаточно не только чтобы высушить волосы Кроули, но и чтобы его согреть.

— Я это учту.

Азирафель взялся за дверную ручку, собираясь выходить, но вспомнил о деле:

— Дорогой, а я ведь хотел ещё тебе сказать, что овцы ушли.

— Какие овцы? — Кроули несколько раз моргнул, и так быстро, что стал походить на собственного филина, попавшего в ярко освещённое место.

— Нарисованные. С картины. И ушли они в смежную реальность. Это Барти выяснил, прочитав книгу, чудом появившуюся в его комнате.

— Ничего не понимаю, — Кроули покрутил головой, словно желая вытрясти из неё все мысли. — Какая реальность? Какие овцы?

— Соберись, дорогой. Нам многое нужно обсудить.

— Нгх...

И всё-таки Кроули появился в гостиной лишь спустя четверть часа, видимо, ещё раз приняв душ, потому что вышел из ванной комнаты с мокрыми волосами. 

— Итак! — он энергично потёр руки. — Сейчас вы мне всё расскажете про овец, и тогда...

— Овцы потерялись, — обречённо выдохнул Барти. — Сами по себе. Я с ними даже поговорить не успел.

— Невелика потеря, — отмахнулся Кроули. — Ангел, ты говорил про реальности.

— Именно! — Азирафель открыл книгу на том самом месте, что потрясло его с первого взгляда, и положил её ему на колени. — Читай!

Кроули провёл ладонью по волосам, укладывая их в подобие той причёски, что ему так нравилась и — что греха таить! — чрезвычайно его украшала.

— Может, лучше ты?

— Нет, я хочу проверить наши впечатления.

— Хорошо, — Кроули вздохнул и послушно начал читать вслух с места, отмеченного Азирафелем: — «Переходы между реальностями возникают спонтанно и в тех местах, что отмечены самой магией. Там полотно реальности истончается, и образуются лакуны достаточно большие, чтобы при умелом воздействии их можно было расширить для перемещения одного человека. Однако пустоту природа не терпит, заполняя её произвольным материалом, и существует опасность, что единожды покинув своё место в мире, ты уже не вернёшься обратно». Что за чушь, ангел?

Азирафель вздохнул: 

— Книга появилась после ритуала. Это совершенно точно.

— Получается, Она нас предупреждает? Чтобы даже не пытались?

— Или предостерегает от опасности. В любом случае я собираюсь изучить эту книгу, а исчезнувшие овечки послужат великолепным опытным материалом.

— Овечки... овечки... — Кроули поморщился. — О чём ты говоришь?

— Ну как же?! Чем ты слушал? — расстроился Азирафель. — Я же говорил тебе, что овцы ушли с картины.

— В смысле «ушли»? — взгляд Кроули метнулся к раме с опустевшим холстом. — Мои овцы?!

— Ну да, — подтвердил Азирафель.

— Мои воспитанные овцы? — Кроули потрясённо смотрел перед собой. — Воспитанные мной? Ушли?

— Да. 

— Как это случилось? 

Азирафель заметил, как побледнел Барти, и развёл руками, вызывая гнев Кроули на себя:

— Не выдержали... так получилось. Никто не виноват.

— Если овцы ушли, то для этого была нужна объективная причина. Которую им кто-то создал. Барти, вы ничего не хотите мне рассказать?


	126. Chapter 126

Даже если Барти и было что рассказать, он предпочёл хранить молчание, зато Кроули вновь ощутил в себе педагогический дар и разразился проникновенным монологом о неприкосновенности частной собственности. Азирафель понимал, что ему просто надо выплеснуть досаду, но кто ж знал, сколько её накопилось! В конце концов, у них были дела и поважнее, к тому же этим овцам предстояло сыграть свою роль в возвращении к обыденной реальности.

— Дорогой, напомни мне, пожалуйста, кто соблазнял главу клана украсть овец?

Кроули замер, будто налетел на стену, и зашипел что-то нечленораздельное.

— Ты вспомнил? — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Давно это было...

В ответ Кроули только махнул рукой и, подойдя к пустой раме, принялся драпировать её чёрной тканью. Оставалось надеяться, что крепкие нервы Барти позволят ему не принимать близко к сердцу попытки воззвать к чувствам и надавить на совесть. Азирафель взял со столика брошенную книгу и погрузился в чтение, изредка поглядывая на Кроули, в ожидании, когда тому надоест разыгрывать драму. Но похоже, его чувства оказались задеты гораздо сильнее... м-да... всё-таки он любил этих овечек, как бы ни хотел доказать обратное и произвести пугающее впечатление на публику.

— Так-так-так, — Кроули наконец-то совладал с эмоциями и оказался готов к диалогу. — Ангел, ты уже понял, как расширять лакуны?

— Прости, дорогой?

— В книге есть инструкция по устройству переходов между реальностями?

— Это я как раз и пытаюсь понять.

— Ладно, — Кроули побарабанил пальцами по каминной полке. — Вы тут разбирайтесь, а я прогуляюсь.

— Куда?

— Скоро последнее состязание, а я до сих пор не прочитал сценарий.

— Мне кажется, для чтения у нас здесь самые подходящие условия.

— Тебе кажется, ангел. Кроме того, мне этот сценарий надо обсудить со знающими людьми.

— Например?

— Со Скитер!

Но почему ночью? Уходя, Кроули хлопнул дверью, демонстрируя отвратительное настроение, которое ни капли не улучшилось. Барти проводил его взглядом:

— А что у вас с ним произошло, мистер Азирафель?

— Где? В Министерстве всё было хорошо.

— В ванной, — Барти бросил на Азирафеля быстрый взгляд из-под отросшей чёлки. — Он оттуда вышел не в себе.

— Ничего. Я просто сообщил ему, что нашёл книгу.

— И всё?

— Да, — Азирафель улыбнулся. — А потом я подал ему полотенце.

— А вы не ссорились? — Барти казался смущённым. — Просто я был уверен, что вы пара... и всё такое...

Азирафель задумался. В определённом смысле они с Кроули и были парой. Если, конечно, существа с противоположной природой могли образовать такой союз. С другой стороны, Барти явно вкладывал в это понятие немного другой смысл, привычный для себя. Но не расстраивать же теперь его?

— Всё в порядке, Барти. Мы пара и всё такое, — Азирафель кивнул, подтверждая свои слова. 

— Но почему вы тогда так спокойно отреагировали, что он пошёл к Скитер, да ещё и посреди ночи? Она не из тех леди, которых остановит наличие партнёра.

Эта мысль отчего-то не приходила в голову Азирафеля, но, возникнув, не торопилась исчезать. Память услужливо подбросила воспоминания о Святочном бале, от которых захотелось ослабить узел галстука и — а это будет ещё лучше! — выпить.

— Барти, будете коньяк?

— До этого вы не спрашивали.

— Тогда я просто помогал вам избавиться от стресса из-за пропажи овец.

Барти удобнее устроился в кресле, забравшись туда с ногами:

— Кстати, а что за история с соблазнением главы клана?

— О! Об этом стоит рассказать, — Азирафель мечтательно прикрыл глаза. — У себя там мы с Кроули работаем на... конкурентов, и наши задания часто противоположны. Мы как бы мешаем друг другу. И чем активнее мы бы работали, тем больше бы приходилось прикладывать усилий, а результат оставался бы тем же, как если бы мы ничего не делали. Я понятно объясняю?

— Вполне. Вы как Монтекки и Капулетти, — улыбнулся Барти.

— Да? Не замечал, — Азирафель несколько мгновений обдумывал странную ассоциацию, но был вынужден её отвергнуть. — На самом деле нет. Просто однажды мы решили, что с тем же успехом можно ничего не делать, слегка приукрашивая свои деяния в отчётах.

— Вы кому-то отчитывались?

— Бюрократия — это моя больная тема, — вздохнул Азирафель. — Как вспомню все эти отчёты...

Барти скривился, будто съел лимон.

— Ненавижу отчёты. 

— Тёмный Лорд? — посочувствовал Азирафель.

— Дамблдор... Если бы не Кроули, я бы пропал.

— А чем помог Кроули?

— Его опусы были вне конкуренции. Мне кажется, Дамблдор больше ничего не читал. Ему хватало для впечатлений.

Барти был очень приятным собеседником. С ним можно было поделиться первыми впечатлениями от книги, обсудив, как должен выглядеть переход между реальностями. Он умел слушать и совсем не удивился, когда, забывшись, Азирафель рассказал про устрицы у Петрония и про смешную шутку Кроули, когда тот назвал себя трубкозубом. Можно было сказать, что у Барти был только один недостаток — он не был Кроули, который, к слову, куда-то запропастился.

Когда Азирафель начал уже беспокоиться — Скитер, конечно, любит поболтать, но надо бы и честь знать! — в дверь постучали. Это точно был не Кроули, потому что тот предпочитал появляться бесшумно. Барти хватило одного предостерегающего взгляда, чтобы скрыться в своей комнате. Азирафель оглядел столик, лёгким движением придавая его сервировке вид скромного ужина на одну персону, и крикнул:

— Входите!

К его удивлению, на пороге появился хмурый, но слегка смущённый Снейп.

— Северус?

— Простите, что беспокою вас в такую рань, мистер Азирафель. Я пришёл к вам по деликатному делу... понимаете... дело в том...

— Что-то случилось?

— Кроули.

— Что с ним? — встревожился Азирафель.

— У меня случился Кроули...

Снейп старательно избегал взгляда Азирафеля, явно из-за того странного поверья, что для ментального воздействия нужен зрительный контакт. Очевидно, ему было, что скрывать, особенно если Кроули успел сорвать на нём плохое настроение.

— Расскажите, пожалуйста, подробнее.

— Да, конечно... дело в том, что вчера была моя очередь патрулировать коридоры, а Блэк пообещал мне один трактат из своей библиотеки. Я счёл, что за те полчаса, что понадобятся для путешествия до библиотеки и обратно, в замке не произойдёт ничего страшного, и...

Теперь Азирафель мог понять, почему Кроули начинал раздражаться из-за лишних подробностей. Рассказ Снейпа ими изобиловал, а до главного он так и не дошёл.

— Северус, нельзя ли ближе к теме? — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Я как раз и рассказываю, — Снейп потёр переносицу. — В общем, в доме Блэка мистер Кроули проявил некую деликатность, я помог ему добраться до Министерства, и, казалось бы, взаимопонимание между нами достигнуто, но...

— Что-то случилось?

— Наверное. Мистер Кроули пришёл ко мне уже под утро и предложил выпить. Разумеется, я сказал ему, что не одобряю такой досуг, и когда тот уже собрался уходить, появился Блэк. Совершенно случайно, разумеется.

— И что?

— После четвёртой бутылки Кроули вспомнил тот самый гавот, сломал мне нос... потом вылечил, но при этом я полностью протрезвел... потом сказал, что устал мечтать о несбыточном... а теперь он там учит Блэка игре на волынке.

Снейп выглядел растерянным, и Азирафелю стало неловко за свою радость оттого, что никакой Скитер рядом с Кроули не было, а Блэк слишком зациклен на Снейпе, чтобы его волновало что-то, кроме выпивки и музицирования.

— Что вы хотите, Северус?

— Заберите его. Пожалуйста. Пока он не придумал чего-то ещё. Через час уже завтрак, было бы нехорошо, если бы студенты заподозрили неладное.

С этим Азирафель был полностью согласен. Всё-таки репутация важна во всех реальностях, а Кроули сейчас её активно подрывал. И не только себе. Да и Дамблдор такого точно не одобрит. Кто бы мог подумать, что потеря нарисованных овец настолько выбьет Кроули из колеи! Какой же он нежный и трепетный... Азирафель с умилением улыбнулся:

— Да, конечно. Я заберу его прямо сейчас. А он рассказывал вам о причинах своего состояния?

Снейп благодарно стиснул ладонь Азирафеля и несколько раз энергично её встряхнул, прежде чем ответить:

— Конечно, рассказывал. Только я всё равно не понял, при чём там полотенце.


	127. Chapter 127

Вернувшись к себе, Кроули упал на кровать, обнял подушку и категорически отказался трезветь, сколько бы Азирафель ни взывал к его чувству долга. Какое там! Если поначалу показалось, что Снейп несколько преувеличил масштаб трагедии, то, обнаружив Кроули нежно обнимающим Блэка, в то время как тот извлекал из волынки совершенно жуткие звуки, Азирафель немного огорчился. Приглядевшись, он понял, что дела обстоят даже хуже, чем он предполагал: два невменяемых профессора за час до начала уроков — это гарантированные неприятности. Не то чтобы кто-то боялся административного наказания, нет, но срыва занятий в конце учебного года допускать было нельзя.

— Северус, а что у Сириуса с лицом?

Один глаз Блэка заплыл, а подбородок украшала живописная царапина. Снейп тяжело вздохнул:

— Это он объяснял мистеру Кроули, что мой нос хорош целым.

— Понятно...

Азирафель протрезвил Блэка и безрезультатно попытался образумить Кроули. Как жаль, что его природа надёжно защищала от воздействия извне, и протрезветь оккультные сущности — как, впрочем, и эфирные! — могли лишь сами, к тому же приложив некоторые усилия. Благо, возражать против возвращения в свою спальню Кроули не стал и, слегка покачиваясь, пошёл вслед за Азирафелем. Снейп, кажется, вздохнул с огромным облегчением, закрывая за ними дверь.

— Кроули, у тебя уроки. Твои ученики ждут...

Но тот только бессмысленно улыбался и бормотал что-то о том, как ему приятно, когда Азирафель так над ним хлопочет. Мол, тогда легко представить себя любимым. Ну, не идиот ли? Будто, когда они держатся за руки в темноте спальни, такое нельзя заподозрить! Да и вообще они ведь уже выяснили этот момент, какие ещё нужны подтверждения?!

Когда стало окончательно понятно, что Кроули собрался страдать от похмелья, Азирафель вздохнул и позвал Барти, решив обойтись тем, что есть. В принципе, его можно было даже отправить на уроки вместо Кроули, но Азирафелю хотелось лишний раз убедиться, что без пушистика его никто не опознает.

— Барти, сегодня мы с вами попробуем что-то новое, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Хорошо, — бедолага уже не удивлялся ничему.

— За завтраком вы побудете мною, а я — Кроули.

— Но зачем так сложно?

— Я прямо из Большого зала пойду на урок, а вы вернётесь и приглядите за своим безответственным отцом. Особенно в том случае, если ему неудержимо захочется побродить по замку.

— И что тогда делать?

— Не пускать!

На Барти можно было положиться, хоть он и смотрел на Оборотное зелье с растворённым волосом Азирафеля, как на чудо.

— Никогда не видел ничего подобного, — выдохнул он, разглядывая стакан с зельем на просвет. — Это очень красиво. Ваша сущность...

— Сущность?

— Ну да, считается, что Оборотное зелье отражает саму сущность человека.

Конечно же, они не были людьми, но думать, что суть Кроули такой вот жидкий огонь, оказалось очень приятно. Во-первых, это было просто красиво... Азирафель поправил бабочку Барти и смахнул с его плеча крошечное пёрышко, наверное, от подушки. Сам он облачился в вещи Кроули и, придирчиво оглядев себя в зеркало, кивнул отражению:

— Мы отлично выглядим.

— Да, — согласился Барти. — Вместе.

Звездой завтрака стал Блэк, не удосужившийся убрать с лица следы собственного безрассудства. Когда на него зашипела Макгонагалл, призывая навестить медпункт и привести себя в «приличный вид», он приосанился и заявил, что напоролся в темноте на дверь и не видит в этом ничего непристойного.

— Северус, скажите хоть вы ему! — тяжело вздохнула Макгонагалл.

— О чём? — Снейп откровенно веселился. 

— Так нельзя, у него же под глазом синяк.

— Минерва, а хотите, я ему второй глаз подобью? Для симметрии? — вкрадчиво предложил Снейп.

— Постойте, так это вы его так? — возмутилась Макгонагалл. — Вы так развлекаетесь?!

— Ох, Минерва, — оживился Блэк, — видели бы вы, как мы развлекаемся! Я бы рассказал, но вокруг дети. Тс-с!

— Паяц!

Дамблдор опоздал на завтрак и не принял никакого участия в общем веселье, даже когда к нему стали апеллировать заинтересованные в установлении истины профессора.

— Успокойтесь, коллеги, — безмятежно улыбнулся он. — Сириус, вам очень к лицу этот синевато-багровый, а чёрные оттенки придают лёгкую загадочность.

Слух у Дамблдора после минувшей ночи, похоже, пострадал, потому несколько нелестных эпитетов в свой адрес он не расслышал. А тем временем осуждение Макгонагалл уже разделили Помфри, Хагрид, Спраут и примкнувший к ним Филч. Хуч тут же вспомнила о своём оппозиционном прошлом и заявила, что шрамы украшают любого мужчину. В пример она привела своего маггла-полковника, и Дамблдору всё-таки пришлось вспомнить о том, кто здесь директор, чтобы призвать к порядку разошедшихся коллег. Угомонились все с большой неохотой и только потому, что вокруг были дети, которые уже начали с интересом поглядывать на профессорский стол.

За завтраком ни Азирафеля, ни Барти никто не заподозрил в подлоге. Ради этого пришлось даже пожертвовать чудесными блинчиками и какао, аромат которого несколько расстраивал, когда ощущался в соседней чашке. С другой стороны, нахождение в облике Кроули избавляло от львиной доли докучливого внимания коллег. Достаточно было лишь нахмуриться и поправить очки. Да, преимущества точно были.

В коридоре Азирафеля нагнал Блэк:

— Отлично держитесь, мистер Кроули, — он довольно оскалился. — Вижу, у вас получилось?

— Что именно? — холодно поинтересовался Азирафель.

Блэк поиграл бровями, но, получив в ответ недоумённый взгляд поверх очков, приуныл.

— Нет, да?

Азирафель ничего не понял, поэтому хмыкнул чуть высокомернее, чем обычно это делал Кроули, и отправился в класс. 

— Но вы всё равно не сдавайтесь! — прокричал Блэк, когда Азирафель уже дошёл до конца коридора. — У меня же вот получилось!

Оставалось лишь гадать, о чём таком минувшей ночью откровенничал Кроули, что это вызвало столько сочувствия. Рассказал про своих овечек? М-да, если от кого и можно было ждать сочувствия, то от Блэка меньше всех. Чем больше Азирафель узнавал смертных, тем сильнее убеждался в непостижимости их поведения. Неужели всё именно так и задумывалось?

Расписания Азирафель не знал, как не имел и представления о последних пройденных темах, чтобы устраивать контрольную, а потому решил просто дождаться тех классов, что придут, а потом импровизировать. Идея оказалась весьма перспективной и прекрасно выручила. Хотя, конечно, Кроули здорово разбаловал своих учеников — те ждали от урока какого-то представления, поэтому, как обычно, помогли старые добрые фокусы. Может, это было не совсем педагогично, но Кроули мог винить за такое только себя. Ему не стоило напиваться и прогуливать уроки!

Без пушистика Поттер так и не смог раскрыть инкогнито Азирафеля, хотя весь урок только и делал, что приглядывался и прислушивался. Пришлось даже добавить слегка шотландского акцента, проскальзывавшего иногда у Кроули.

— Вопросы есть? — поинтересовался Азирафель в конце урока.

Вопрос был только у Малфоя:

— А домашнее задание будет?

— Разумеется, — Азирафель улыбнулся так, как это делал Кроули, с лёгкой угрозой. — Карточный фокус, который вы выучите как таблицу Пифагора.

Кто ж знал, что не все маги знают таблицу умножения, красиво записанную ещё задолго до создания Римской империи! Азирафель решил впредь вдумчиво относиться к выбору слов и вызвал Винки. Несостоявшийся завтрак слегка подрывал самообладание, а перерыва между уроками должно было хватить на какао и блинчики. Помня о глазастом Поттере, Азирафель запер дверь и немного расслабился. Хорошо, что леди-эльф прекрасно видела истинные обличья и была неболтлива. Какао она принесла прежде, чем услышала просьбу, а к блинчикам подала нежнейший мармелад и сливочно-творожный крем.

Азирафель впустил в класс третьекурсников, будучи достаточно умиротворённым, чтобы сообразить взять конспект у мальчика, показавшегося самым прилежным, а потом быстро его пролистать и назначить тему контрольной работы. Жизнь, определённо, налаживалась. Третьекурсники корпели над своими пергаментами, а Азирафель снова и снова мысленно возвращался к Кроули. Что если ему просто жизненно необходимо кого-то опекать? Он ведь говорил о своих растениях, оставшихся в той реальности, которых в этой ему заменили овцы. Конечно, был ещё и Барти, требовавший заботы и внимания, но, похоже, его одного для обретения гармонии было мало. Может, ему завести собаку? Или кота?

— Урок окончен, сдавайте ваши работы! — объявил Азирафель, взглянув на часы.

Ученики шумно потянулись к выходу. Пожалуй, их можно было сравнить со стадом слонов. Азирафель поспешил выдохнуть, но, как оказалось, рано радовался. В классе осталась всего одна ученица, и, конечно же, это была та самая мисс Лавгуд, которая ловко узнавала их с Кроули по таинственным мозгошмыгам. Азирафель был уверен, что знает, о чём она спросит, но вновь ошибся.

— Мистер Азирафель, — радостно улыбнулась девочка. — Как же я рада за вас с мистером Кроули.

— Почему? — опешил он.

— У вас такие влюблённые мозгошмыги.


	128. Chapter 128

Наконец-то этот дурацкий день закончился! Азирафель проводил последних учеников и, встав из-за стола, с хрустом потянулся. На вечер была запланирована встреча с Альбусом и Геллертом, ещё неплохо бы дочитать книгу, найденную Барти, но главное — всё-таки поговорить с Кроули и как-то его утешить. Дамблдор и книга могли подождать!

Азирафель еще не успел открыть дверь в их комнаты, как до него донеслись звуки старинной шотландской баллады. Дурной знак! И дело даже не в том, что петь Кроули не умел, хотя и старался. Видимо, горевал он сильнее, чем хотел показать. А может, ещё и стресс наложился. Шутка ли, за столь короткий срок они пережили множество приключений, в том числе разговор с Ней, поэтому совсем не удивительно, что, когда впереди замаячила перспектива скорого возвращения, Кроули сорвался.

Азирафель прислонился плечом к проёму и с улыбкой наблюдал, как старательно Барти пытался попадать в ноты. Всё-таки родство прекрасно объясняло тот факт, что у них с Кроули было слишком много общего.

— А вот тут вступает волынка, и женщины начинают утирать глаза, — вздохнул Кроули. — Это очень грустная песня о несчастной любви... все умерли... о, ангел! Уже?

— Да.

Кроули обнял за плечи Барти.

— А мы тут разговариваем, да... про нарушение причинно-следственных связей накануне Армагеддона.

— Я так и понял, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Барти, вы не оставите нас?

— Объязат... обез... обязательно! — язык у Барти заплетался, но идти он старался ровно, хоть ему и приходилось хвататься то за мебель, то за стену, а то за дверь, которой он едва не прищемил пальцы, попытавшись её закрыть.

Кроули сложил на груди руки и с вызовом взглянул на Азирафеля:

— Трезветь не стану!

— Хорошо, — согласился Азирафель, усаживаясь на диван рядом с Кроули. — Как тебе будет угодно, дорогой. Если хочешь, давай заведём котёнка.

— Я похож на того, кому нужен котёнок?

— Нет. Но и на любителя овец ты тоже не походил.

Кроули мучительно поморщился:

— Ангел, ну при чём тут эти блядские овцы?

— Кроули, не надо так.

— А как надо?! За то время, что мы здесь провели, ты дал мне то, о чём я тысячелетия не смел и мечтать... 

— Разве это плохо?

— Ангел, а что будет, когда полотно реальности всё-таки истончится, и образуются лакуны? И когда наше воздействие окажется достаточно умелым для перемещения одного человека и двух не совсем людей?

— Мы вернёмся к себе и предотвратим Армагеддон.

— Какой ценой, ангел?!

Азирафель думал недолго. Зачем, если он и так знал ответ? Они оба знали этот ответ.

— Наверное, всё-таки любой, Кроули... Земля того стоит.

— А что будет с нами, ангел?

Азирафель взглянул на Кроули и, взяв его за руку, погладил запястье:

— Мы будем вместе. До самого конца. Каким бы он ни был.

— Вот утешил так утешил, — огрызнулся Кроули, закусывая губу, когда Азирафель подвинулся и устроил его голову на своём плече.

— Тш-ш, всё будет хорошо, Кроули. В этом и заключается Её план.

— Но как? — Кроули приподнял голову, заглядывая в глаза Азирафеля.

— Самым непостижимым образом.

Шею Азирафеля щекотало горячее дыханье, и неожиданно это оказалось очень приятно, особенно когда удалось приобнять Кроули и начать осторожно перебирать его волосы.

— Всё будет хорошо, дорогой, — шепнул Азирафель в его макушку.

Кроули расслабился и обмяк, прижавшись к боку Азирафеля. Кажется, он даже перестал дышать, зато его сердце билось на удивление громко, и почему-то его рваный ритм сбивал дыханье Азирафеля. Наверное, так можно было сидеть очень долго, но времени оставалось всё меньше, и складывалось впечатление, что оно ускоряется.

— Скоро последнее состязание, а ты так и не прочитал сценарий, — волосы Кроули щекотали губы и норовили залезть в рот, но Азирафель и не подумал отстраниться. — И со Скитер не связался.

— Тебе бы хотелось, чтобы я связался с Ритой?

— Исключительно по делу.

— А кто тебе сказал, что я не прочитал сценарий?

— Мне показалось...

— Показалось, — пробормотал Кроули. — Не перечитывал, так будет точнее. Я его сам написал.

— Сам?

— Ну, не на Блэка же рассчитывать?! Он и раньше-то был не самым умным, а как связался со Снейпом, так и вовсе последние мозги растерял.

— Зачем ты сломал Снейпу нос?

Кроули возмущённо фыркнул:

— Это самое малое, что я ему мог сделать!

— И всё-таки?

Кроули немного поёрзал, явно собираясь что-то сказать и сдерживаясь из последних сил, а потом вздохнул:

— Мне надо протрезветь.

— Конечно, дорогой.

После изгнания из организма алкоголя во рту на некоторое время появлялся отвратительный привкус аммиака и такая сухость, что язык, казалось, покрывался щетиной, почти как у кошки. И первые несколько мгновений никакое чудо не помогало.

— Ненавижу, — пожаловался Кроули, охотно подставляя затылок под ладонь Азирафеля, — такая гадость это похмелье.

— А ты спаиваешь бедного ребёнка.

— Это «бедный ребёнок» спаивал меня, и вообще мне показалось, что ты говорил о «куче дел».

— В общем-то, так и было. Я собирался показать эту книгу Альбусу и Геллерту и узнать, появились ли у них мысли после посещения Министерства.

— Я бы на твоём месте сильно не обольщался, ангел, — Кроули щурился, всё больше напоминая кота. — Они сейчас слишком заняты друг другом, чтобы думать о чём-то серьёзном.

— Мне так не показалось.

— Ты известный оптимист, — Кроули в последний раз фыркнул и с сожалением отстранился. — Бери свою книгу.

Барти показался Азирафелю немного разочарованным: похоже, он ждал большего от их с Кроули разговора. Но книгу он вручил без сожалений и даже объяснил смысл многочисленных закладок, которых накануне не было. Можно было идти на встречу.

— Ты знаешь, где они сейчас? — поинтересовался Кроули.

— Понятия не имею.

Кроули сосредоточился и через мгновение с усмешкой повёл Азирафеля в комнаты, которые когда-то считал своими.

— Никакого разнообразия, — усмехнулся он.

Разнообразия точно не было: Альбус и Геллерт явно только что или ругались, или бурно обсуждали какие-то вопросы, в которых не находили согласия.

— Доброго вечера, господа, — вежливо улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Если его можно так назвать... 

Свежевыбритый Геллерт казался моложе Альбуса. Это впечатление усиливало отсутствие мантии и костюм с вызывающе обтягивающими штанами. Кроули такие точно должны были понравиться. Азирафель убедился, что так оно и есть, судя по одобрительному взгляду, и решил взять беседу в свои руки.

— Итак, — начал он. — Что мы имеем...

— Самого глупого директора Хогвартса со дня его основания, — раздражённо перебил Геллерт и пожаловался: — Он не хочет разбирать хроноворот.

— Потому что он последний. Во всяком случае, из известных мне. И его воздействия хватает всего на несколько часов.

— Маленький маломощный приборчик! Что ещё разбирать, как не эту рухлядь?

— Геллерт, нет никакой уверенности в безопасности этого начинания.

— Так и скажи, что тебе жалко. Как всегда.

— Мне не жалко...

— Господа, я хочу представить вашему вниманию одну книгу, рекомендованную недавней собеседницей Альбуса, — Азирафель многозначительно взглянул на Дамблдора, находя в его взгляде подтверждение того, что он догадался, о ком речь. — Как вы можете увидеть, здесь очень доступно изложена информация о путешествиях из одной реальности в другую.

— Очень доступно? — скривился Геллерт. — Всё понятно. Новодел.

— Не обязательно, — взгляд Альбуса светился интересом. — Это ведь рекомендовала леди, появившаяся на ритуале?

— Именно.

— Что за... — Геллерт возмущённо раздувал ноздри.

— Я тебе потом всё объясню, — Альбус предупреждающе сжал его локоть. — Ты будешь в восторге.

Геллерт скептически хмыкнул, но спорить не стал:

— Показывайте вашу книгу...

— Мистер Азирафель, — подсказал Альбус.

— Необычное имя, — пробурчал Геллерт, принимаясь листать страницы от одной закладки к другой.

Альбус встал с ним рядом, заглядывая через плечо. По себе Азирафель знал, как бесит такое внимание, однако Геллерт лишь переложил книгу в другую руку, чтобы Альбусу было удобнее. Непостижимость смертных уже начинала становиться правилом.

— И что вы предлагаете? — Геллерт оторвался от чтения. — Совместить перемещение по лакунам реальностей с путешествием во времени?

— Как-то так должно получиться, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Бред! — отрезал Геллерт. — И полный абсурд. Это невозможно, заявляю вам! Совершенно невозможно.


	129. Chapter 129

Разумеется, Азирафель мог бы сказать и про «невозможное», и добавить про «непостижимое» тоже мог, только вот не видел в этом особого смысла. Ведь совершенно не важно, какая из теорий сработает, и будет ли вообще за их возвращением стоять теория, или всё решит случай.

— Вы можете думать всё, что вам будет угодно, — улыбнулся Азирафель, — но если есть вход, то обязательно есть и выход.

— Я вам приведу сколько угодно примеров! — запальчиво начал Геллерт.

— Когда выход был настолько очевиден, что остался незамеченным, — перебил его Азирафель. — Конечно, если вам это неинтересно...

— Мне интересно! Мне очень интересно, — Геллерт сердито нахмурился. — Но вы не думали, что на такое исследование могут уйти годы?

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Потому что у нас нет этих лет. У нас есть месяц. В лучшем случае два.

Во взгляде Геллерта появилось восхищение, и он потрясённо покачал головой:

— Альбус, ты не говорил, что твои приятели сумасшедшие.

— Потому что это не так. 

— Неужели? Лично я не уверен...

Кроули медленно, даже как-то лениво размял пальцы, и от его улыбки даже Азирафелю стало немного не по себе.

— Альбус, — Кроули говорил гораздо тише, чем обычно, но каждый звук, казалось, проникал под кожу. — Мне кажется, вы сильно преувеличили, когда рассказывали об уме вашего приятеля. Будет проще, если я...

— Мистер Кроули, вы просто не представляете, каково это выпадать из жизни на полвека. Геллерт просто не сориентировался, — всполошился Альбус.

— У него было на это время.

— Да что я такого сказал?!

Азирафель со вздохом поднял ладони:

— Так дело не пойдёт. У нас есть задача, есть сроки её решения, есть подсказка в виде книги. Почему бы нам просто не решить её?

Геллерт первым уселся в кресло, всем своим видом показывая готовность к работе. Альбус примостился на столе рядом с ним, на что Кроули хмыкнул:

— Может, сбреете бороду, как ваш приятель? 

— Что-то не так?

— Небольшой диссонанс, — усмехнулся Кроули. — Можно или сидеть на столе, позволяя себе некоторые вольности, или оглаживать бороду, завернувшись в плед, и в кресле.

— Вот! — обрадовался Геллерт. — И я говорил.

Дамблдор задумался, склонив голову сначала к одному плечу, затем к другому, а потом взглянул почему-то на Азирафеля и подмигнул:

— Мне казалось, что я так выгляжу солиднее.

— Гораздо солиднее, — подтвердил Азирафель.

— Да старо ты выглядишь, — вновь вмешался Геллерт. — Как мой дедушка.

Больше Дамблдор не раздумывал. Он достал палочку и, превратив носовой платок в ножницы, принялся обрезать ими бороду. Затем начудесил себе зеркало, покрутил перед ним головой и улыбнулся отражению:

— Возможно, вы правы.

Этот невинный инцидент, как ни странно, изменил настроение у всех, настроив на рабочий лад, и не прошло получаса, как Альбус и Геллерт вновь заспорили, на этот раз из-за какой-то магической формулы искажения пространства. Азирафелю же не давали покоя слова Дамблдора о последнем хроновороте.

— Альбус, вы не давали разбирать этот прибор...

— Хроноворот, милый Азирафель, он именно так называется, — Дамблдор улыбнулся, многозначительно взглянув на своего приятеля.

— Допустим, — поморщился Азирафель. — Но дело в том, что мы были в Министерстве и видели...

— Вы добрались до Комнаты Времени Отдела Тайн? — оживился Дамблдор. — Не могу сказать, что меня это удивило, но...

— Там точно были хроновороты. И эта птичка, пойманная во временную петлю, — вспомнил Азирафель.

— Вынужден вас огорчить. Отдел Тайн сейчас представляет собой скорее музей, нежели исследовательскую организацию. Они ведут учёт найденных артефактов, описывают их свойства, заводят бесконечные каталоги, но...

— Но? — заинтересовался Кроули.

— Увы, — Дамблдор развёл руками. — Большинство экспонатов — всего-навсего чьи-то бесполезные уже вещи, которые просто жалко выкинуть. Рухлядь, которая когда-то в умелых руках превращалась в оружие или, наоборот, исцеляла раны.

— Но птичка...

— Ходят легенды, что птичку заколдовал ещё Мерлин, чтобы порадовать юного Артура и напомнить ему о скоротечности времени. Это не более чем красивая игрушка.

— Но ведь там время меняет своё течение.

— Исключительно в замкнутой и сбалансированной системе. Стоит убрать купол, как всё развалится, и птичка навсегда останется яйцом.

— Поэтому нам необходимо разобрать твой хроноворот, — Геллерт задумчиво пощипывал мочку уха. — Хотя бы для того, чтобы понять.

— Но это школьное имущество, я не могу...

— Прекрасно можешь!

— Что я скажу Минерве?

— Что впал в маразм и потерял, — фыркнул Геллерт. — Альбус, я тебя умоляю! Когда они увидят тебя без бороды, они надолго забудут обо всём.

Дамблдор осторожно потрогал остатки растительности на лице:

— Надо бы побриться.

— Обязательно. А потом разобрать хроноворот, — не терял надежды Геллерт.

— Но он нужен школе!

— Зачем?

— Некоторые ученики с его помощью посещают дополнительные курсы.

— И хоть кому-то это пошло на пользу?

— А почему бы тогда не разобрать неработающий хроноворот из Министерства? — перебил их Кроули. — И понять, чем он отличается от работающего.

— Но так никто не делает...

— Так сделаем мы. Есть возражения?

— А кто нам даст курочить музейный экспонат? — вздохнул Дамблдор.

— Малфой! — Кроули не сомневался в ответе.

— Как я мог забыть? — Дамблдор осуждающе покачал головой. — Ничего святого.

Можно было сказать, что встреча вышла плодотворной. Дамблдор ещё раз рассказал, что не нашёл на обнаруженной двери Министерства никаких следов портала и вообще ничего любопытного или необычного. Дверь как дверь, даже без приличного замка. Решили пока изучать литературу, а когда Кроули принесёт от Малфоя хроноворот, заняться практикой. На том и расстались, крайне довольные друг другом.

Азирафель собирался пойти к себе, чтобы провести вечер за чтением книги, но у Кроули была другая идея.

— Ангел, пойдём со мной.

— Куда? — насторожился Азирафель, не любивший любые изменения в планах.

— В лес.

— Опять следить за твоей «Бентли»?

— А ты что-то знаешь? — от расслабленной улыбки Кроули не осталось и следа.

— Только то, что она стоит в лесу.

— Ну, тогда ладно. Пойдём.

— Но зачем?

— Тебе надо больше гулять. Не пожалеешь.

Азирафель перестал жалеть сразу же, как только вышел из замка. Теплая весенняя ночь была полна запахов и звуков ожившей природы. Он даже остановился, чтобы вдохнуть полной грудью.

— Кроули, ты тоже это чувствуешь? 

— Что именно? — Кроули старательно делал вид, что не замечает пальцев Азирафеля, ласкающих его запястье.

— Пахнет весной, — Азирафель улыбнулся. — Когда-то очень давно я убеждал случайного попутчика, что так пахнет любовь. Было весело.

— Ты убеждал? — Кроули сдвинул очки, чтобы лучше видеть. — Ангел, серьёзно? У вас что-то было?!

— Конечно же, нет! Просто разговор.

— О том, чем пахнет любовь, — подхватил Кроули. — И почему меня это настораживает?

— Потому что ты мнительный, — улыбнулся Азирафель и направился по едва заметной тропинке к озеру. — Тебе не показалось, что Дамблдор поторопился с бородой?

— Поторопился? Да он отчаянно медлит! 

— Ох, Кроули, а что скажут коллеги?

— Пф-ф! Можно подумать, он когда-то равнялся на чужое мнение.

Кроули перехватил руку Азирафеля и теперь выбирал дорогу. Странно, но он вёл вовсе не к своей любимой «Бентли». Скоро они вышли на берег озера и уселись на большой валун, чудом придав ему немного мягкости и подобие садовой скамейки. Кроули пробормотал что-то про гедонистов, но в целом остался доволен. Он откинулся слегка назад, запрокидывая голову, и уставился в чёрное небо, сплошь усеянное звёздами. Азирафелю тоже нравилась эта картина, но Кроули явно терзало великое множество чувств — не зря же он участвовал в создании этой красоты?!

— Прекрасная ночь, — пробормотал Кроули. — Можно притвориться, что мы никуда не торопимся... и вообще у нас свидание.

— Свидание? — удивился Азирафель. — Но к чему? Мы видимся каждый день, по многу-многу раз.

— Знаешь, ангел, смертные вкладывают во всё это другой смысл. Они вместе любуются на звёзды, держатся за руки...

Договорить ему не дал внезапный рёв приближающегося мотоцикла — разумеется, без глушителя. Азирафелю показалось, что ничего такого не должно происходить рядом с ними, ведь дорога осталась в стороне. Однако мотоциклист так не считал: вырвавшись из плена прибрежных кустов, его байк неожиданно взлетел и, набирая высоту, понёсся над гладью озера.

— Блэк! Собака такая, — пригляделся Кроули и присвистнул. — А с ним Снейп... кто бы сомневался!


	130. Chapter 130

Когда Кроули собирался поговорить о чём-то значимом, он обычно начинал издалека. И, как правило, предлагал выпить, будто это помогало ему подобрать слова для разговора. А может, и правда помогало? Так или иначе, Азирафель немного насторожился в ожидании чего-то важного, а потому слегка опешил от заявления:

— Знаешь, ангел, мне кажется, что Барти пора немного развлечься.

— В смысле?

— Ну, как обычно смертные развлекаются? Куда-то ходят, с кем-то общаются, что-то смотрят, в общем, всё, как обычно — «хлеба и зрелищ», — Кроули немного скривился и продолжил: — Ничего у них не меняется.

— Это я понял, но что ты предлагаешь?

— Барти будет интересно взглянуть на последнее состязание. Кроме того, ему, быть может, захотелось бы ещё раз взглянуть на кого-то в этой реальности, прежде чем оставить её навсегда. Сам понимаешь, сентиментальность... то... сё...

Азирафель сразу понял, на кого намекал Кроули, и засомневался:

— Мне казалось, что он не хочет иметь с этим человеком ничего общего.

— Свобода выбора, — пощёлкал пальцами Кроули. — Ты помнишь? Мы с тобой не можем этого лишать... это Её дар.

Оставалось лишь признать его правоту. Пока Азирафель собирался с мыслями, Кроули уже сообщил, что договорился со Скитер — она возьмёт Барти под опеку на время состязания так, чтобы все решили, будто он её протеже. Разумеется, под чужой личиной.

— Это очень удобно, ангел. Во-первых, она его легализует, а во-вторых, никто не захочет связываться с человеком Скитер, а это избавит Барти от повышенного внимания.

Азирафель вспомнил свой печальный опыт и вздохнул:

— Надо только его предупредить, чтобы держался подальше от юной мисс Лавгуд.

— Почему?

— Меня в твоём облике она узнавала легко.

— Как?

— По мозгошмыгам.

Теперь настала очередь Кроули удивляться. А чего он хотел? У непостижимого было слишком много граней, чтобы расслабляться. Впрочем, Азирафелю тоже пришлось сдерживать изумление, когда Барти с радостью согласился. А ведь вроде бы его с этой реальностью уже ничего не связывало.

Подготовка к финальному состязанию Турнира набирала обороты. Кроули снова появлялся в комнатах лишь для того, чтобы вытянуться на кровати, держа за руку Азирафеля. И чувствовать себя источником его сил и вдохновения было лестно.

— Я сегодня разговаривал со сфинксом...

— Прости, дорогой?

В полутьме спальни Азирафель не сразу разобрал выражение лица Кроули, чтобы понять, что он не шутит. Но откуда здесь эти существа, полные загадок?!

— Я разговаривал со сфинксом, — повторил Кроули. — Все эти его вопросы с подковырками, глупые шуточки.

— Но где ты его нашёл?

— Скажешь тоже, «нашёл». Это одно из заданий Турнира. Я когда предлагал, то даже не думал, что такое возможно. Собирался начудесить им здесь голема, загрузить его вопросами к экзаменам... а они притащили.

— Кто «они»?

— Хагрид, кто ж ещё?! — Кроули тяжело вздохнул. — Я был уверен, что круг его интересов ограничен разведением всяких опасных тварей, вроде его соплохвостов. Так нет! Приволок... и что теперь с этим делать?

— Отправить назад? — предположил Азирафель, слабо веря, что такое возможно.

— После того, как этот недоумок подписал контракт от имени школы?

— Хагрид?!

— Ну, не сфинкс же. Разумеется, я посажу его там, где вовсе необязательно проходить, но ты ведь знаешь Поттера...

Азирафель знал Поттера, а потому нисколько не сомневался, что самый юный чемпион непременно найдёт это опасное создание. А Кроули со вздохом продолжил:

— Ангел, как думаешь, кошачья мята на него подействует?

— Может, поступим проще? — Азирафель вообще-то не был сторонником нечестной игры, но, с другой стороны, и Поттер, в силу своего возраста, не должен был участвовать в Турнире.

— Что ты предлагаешь? — заинтересовался Кроули. — Посадить сфинкса в тупик?

— Можно и в тупик. Но лучше дать Поттеру карту лабиринта, где обозначить места, куда не стоит ходить.

— Отличная идея, — Кроули на мгновение задумался. — В принципе, можно всем чемпионам дать по карте. Это добавит динамики игре. А Блэка озадачить тем, чтобы объяснил крестнику, куда не стоит соваться. На это-то ему ума должно хватить?

— Мне кажется, что ты его недооцениваешь.

— Если бы ты видел его на болотах, ты бы заговорил иначе, — отмахнулся Кроули.

Азирафель решил немного сменить тему, пока не вспомнился Снейп как возможный опекун Поттера, а с ним и тот самый танец, который, по мнению Кроули, гораздо провокационнее любого танго. С этим утверждением можно было бы и поспорить, но почему-то не хотелось.

— Дорогой, а о чём ты говорил со сфинксом?

Рука Кроули напряглась, а сам он ответил с немного фальшивой беспечностью.

— О сотворении мира.

— То есть сфинкс знает, кто ты такой?

— Не то чтобы знает... — Кроули поморщился. — Ну а как ты предлагаешь скрывать это от существа, которое здесь ошивается с самого начала?

— А если он всем расскажет?

— И что с того? У них здесь своя религия — магия.

— Но при этом они отмечают Рождество и Пасху, — напомнил Азирафель.

— Всё равно они язычники. И сфинксы никогда ничего не рассказывают.

— Если они в этом лично не заинтересованы.

— Всё равно! Ты можешь себе представить сфинкса, который отзывает в сторонку Дамблдора и такой: «Пс-с! Вот те двое не люди!»

— Нет, ну не так явно...

— А как ещё?!

— Например, он может загадать загадку про демона, — предположил Азирафель.

— И что с того? Даже если эту загадку отгадают? В этом-то весь смысл: если сфинкс и решит развлечься, гордыня не даст ему сделать намёк попроще, и никто ни о чём не догадается. Хотя, если честно, я не вижу особой причины делать из этого тайну. Мы уже признались про свою реальность.

— Но это их шокирует!

— Пф-ф! Ангел, шоком больше, шоком меньше. Зато никто не оспорит... — Кроули осёкся, прикусив язык.

— Ты что-то говорил, дорогой?

— Ничего важного, ангел... но если ты не хочешь об этом говорить, то мы и не будем. Не очень-то и хотелось. А завтра я займусь картами для чемпионов.

Азирафель подумал, что для составления точной карты лабиринт нужно увидеть сверху. Были, конечно, и другие способы, но этот — самый простой и надёжный.

— Ты полетишь на метле, дорогой?

— Что?! — Кроули встрепенулся и даже на несколько мгновений выпустил руку Азирафеля. — Кто тебе сказал эту чушь?

— Разве нет? Тебе было бы удобно...

— В жизни не слышал ничего более абсурдного, — фыркнул Кроули, снова сжимая ладонь Азирафеля. — На этих дурацких мётлах пусть они сами летают. Я пробовал, мне не понравилось.

— Но тогда как?

— Запущу свой телефон над лабиринтом. Пусть снимает, а я потом красиво нарисую на пергаменте.

Наверное, уже стоило перестать удивляться тому, что Кроули получал удовольствие от любого творческого процесса, будь то рисование карты или написание сценария. Он даже поурочные планы умудрялся превращать в фееричные сказки, недаром Дамблдор так полюбил их читать.

Карты, кстати, получились просто отличные. Кроули сделал ещё один экземпляр для себя, на котором отметил не только сфинкса, но и Кубок, логово соплохвостов, заросли «дьявольских силков», а также несколько ловушек собственного изобретения. Правда, потом он увлёкся и начал придавать растениям, образующим стены лабиринта, угрожающий вид, добиваясь всё большего сходства с джунглями, которые вскоре поглотили все ловушки и прочие коварные планы.

— Дорогой, ты закончил?

— Да! — Кроули гордо показал Азирафелю полностью изрисованный пергамент.

— И как ты собираешься показать Блэку места, от которых Поттеру стоит держаться подальше?

— Не беспокойся! — усмехнулся Кроули. — Этот «крестик» Блэк точно никогда не забудет. И до Поттера донесёт.

Не то чтобы Азирафель был в этом полностью уверен, но с таким простым заданием мог справиться кто угодно. А Блэк, несмотря на свой образ, идиотом не был. Как, впрочем, и Снейп, и Поттер. А стало быть, шанс на благополучный исход состязания был чертовски большим.


	131. Chapter 131

Задрапированная чёрным пустая картина — пристанище сбежавших неблагодарных овец — переехала в бывшие комнаты Кроули, и теперь ею любовался Геллерт. Ну, как любовался? В основном, тыкал в неё палочкой и бормотал что-то несуразное, будто магия именно так и работает. Хотя Азирафелю всё больше начинало казаться, что таким образом проявляет себя вера — в магию, в заклинания, в собственные силы. Если подумать, то шутка вполне в Её духе. 

Дамблдор тоже крутился вокруг картины, но немного иначе. Он плёл палочкой целую паутину чар, обескураженно качая головой — у него тоже ничего не получалось. Но Азирафель совсем не волновался по этому поводу. Её вмешательство и последующая подсказка расставили всё по местам: эту задачу можно было решить, а стало быть, следовало лишь отрешиться от ситуации и немного подумать. Всем. Решение могло оказаться в чём угодно, поэтому хороша была любая идея. И совершенно точно они найдут его, надо лишь сначала разобраться с Турниром, потому что и Кроули, и Дамблдор тратили на подготовку последнего состязания много времени.

Азирафель забыл уже про спокойные вечера за десертом и вином с лёгким фруктовым послевкусием. Барти, хоть и был хорошей компанией, всё же не был Кроули, и это немного удручало. Наверное, хорошее шоу и впрямь стоило таких вложений — а других шоу у Кроули просто не могло быть! — но Азирафель ждал, когда же это всё уже закончится.

— Это будет бомба! — довольный Кроули за неимением овечек посадил Хастура под бокал и корчил ему зверские рожи. — Такого они здесь точно не видели!

— Может, всё-таки пусть это будет более традиционно? — рискнул предложить Азирафель.

— Ангел, ты не понимаешь! Я целый день настраивал колонки не ради каких-то там традиций. Прогресс — наша конечная цель.

— Это, конечно, здорово, но чем хуже было шоу без колонок?

— Даже не сравнивай, ангел!

Из длинного и весьма запутанного объяснения Кроули про работу колонок и всей системы передачи картинки Азирафель понял лишь то, что теперь можно будет выбрать чемпиона с интересным заданием и сосредоточить внимание на нём. Кажется, тогда изображение должно занять весь экран, и сразу же появится звук.

— И музыка тоже будет звучать громче! — пообещал Кроули. — Все наши глухие стариканы вздрогнут и растеряют свои слуховые аппараты. Вот увидишь, ангел!

— А Гарри предупреждён?

— Разумеется! Я объяснил Блэку важность крестика на карте, и он поклялся, что Поттера и близко рядом с ним не будет.

— Ты всё-таки решил нанести знак на его карту?

— Чтобы не было никакой неразберихи. Никто его не увидит до самого начала состязания, а потом он появится самым чудесным образом. Я подумал, что и логово соплохвостов следует отметить, всё же Поттер гораздо моложе остальных чемпионов.

— Гораздо, — согласился Азирафель.

— И ты даже не станешь говорить, что это нечестно?!

— Я считаю нечестным участие в Турнире почти ребёнка, а всё остальное лишь следствие этой несправедливости.

— Вот, — обрадовался Кроули, — а я её практически исправил.

Комментировать Азирафель не стал, чтобы Кроули не пришлось доказывать свою нехорошесть, и он не занервничал. Бедолага и без того тратил слишком много сил на этот Турнир.

В день состязания не волновался только Филч. И то потому, что на педсовете случайно сел на шляпу Спраут, и для переживаний у него появился вполне конкретный повод. Хорошо, что именно этот драматический момент выбрала Хуч, чтобы представить своего избранника. Пожалуй, явление в директорский кабинет бравого полковника в форме Королевских ВВС было сопоставимо по силе воздействия на публику со сменой имиджа Дамблдора. На том памятном завтраке только Хагриду удалось сохранить невозмутимость, и то лишь потому, что он ничего не заметил. А когда Макгонагалл с раздражением указала ему на это упущение, Хагрид лишь пожал плечами и сообщил, что Дамблдор красивый. Тонкое жизненное наблюдение, чего уж там скрывать.

— Знакомьтесь, это Поль Роббсон, — представила коллегам своего «парня» Хуч. — Он полковник Королевских ВВС.

— В отставке, — улыбнулся полковник.

— Он лётчик, — с нажимом продолжила Хуч. — Настоящий. И он умеет летать!

— Но вы, дорогая, тоже умеете, — начала было Трелони, но, поймав свирепый взгляд Хуч, затихла.

Больше желающих умалить достоинства настоящего лётчика и полковника не нашлось, а Хагрид даже пригласил новенького к себе в гости, пообещав испечь кекс.

— Кекс? — удивился полковник. — А у вас тут разве сухой закон?

Азирафель не мог поручиться за остальных коллег, но Блэка это заявление покорило:

— Вы всегда можете прийти к нам со Снейпом в гости. Я научу вас играть на волынке. 

— А кто такой Снейп? — поинтересовался полковник.

— Унылый пидорас, — свистящий шёпот Трелони прозвучал в наступившей тишине, как колокол, бьющий набат.

— Он не унылый! — возмутился Блэк.

— Вам, Сириус, лучше видно, — примирительно улыбнулась Спраут и не менее громким шёпотом добавила: — Сибилла, что за манеры?!

— Нормальные манеры для любительниц игрушек для взрослых, — прошипел побагровевший Снейп.

— Люди порой бывают слишком непримиримы к чужому счастью, — миролюбиво улыбнулся Дамблдор. — А вы, мистер Роббадс...

— Роббсон, — поправил полковник.

— Роббсон, — ничуть не смутился Дамблдор. — Вы честный человек?

— Альбус! — возмутилась Хуч. — А меня вы спросили?!

— Спрошу, — улыбка Дамблдора стала чуть шире. — Но сначала я должен убедиться в твёрдости и чистоте его намерений.

— С твёрдостью у него всё в порядке! — воинственно начала Хуч.

— По вам это заметно, дорогая, — ехидно усмехнулась Макгонагалл, окидывая взглядом округлившуюся фигуру коллеги.

— Я предупреждала тебя, милый, — Хуч томно улыбнулась и прижалась к плечу своего полковника. — Они иногда шипят.

— Мне нравится, — он приобнял её за плечи. — Роланда сказала, что другой семьи у неё нет, а я придерживаюсь традиций, поэтому и настоял на знакомстве. Я не обижусь, если вы станете звать меня Поль.

— Как это мило, — выдохнула Спраут, вытирая слёзы. — Роланда, я всегда знала, что это будет так...

Она попыталась поправить шляпу и, с удивлением обнаружив её отсутствие, стиснула в крепких объятьях Хуч. Та лишь закатила глаза, виновато улыбнувшись своему Полю. Разумеется, Кроули не смог остаться в стороне от такого веселья.

— Поль, дорогой наш! — он от души хлопнул полковника по плечу. — Долгие годы наша Роланда возглавляла оппозицию Хогвартса, борясь за права профессоров...

— Ох, мистер Кроули! А вам я хочу сказать отдельное спасибо, — перебила его Хуч.

— За что? — искренне удивился Кроули.

— За ваше проклятье в начале года. Вы мне тогда пожелали испытать то, чего я боялась больше всего на свете.

— Вы как-то не похожи на жертву, — Азирафелю показалось, что Кроули немного смущён.

— Ещё бы... мне никто не причинял столько добра, как вы своим проклятьем.

Азирафель замер, боясь, что случится страшное: Кроули очень остро реагировал на такого рода комплименты. Особенно про причинение добра. Наверное, демона такое должно было оскорбить до самой глубины души, но Хуч уже было не остановить.

— Мистер Кроули! Вы... вы... лучший...

Кроули беспомощно уставился на Азирафеля, словно моля о помощи. Таким растерянным его ещё не приходилось видеть, а значит, пора было спасать.

— Роланда, Поль, — Азирафель решил принять удар на себя. — Я тоже желаю вам счастья.

— И вы! — Хуч бросилась на шею Азирафелю. — Как я вас обожаю...

Такое поведение можно было объяснить гормональными бурями, бушующими в организме будущей матери, поэтому Азирафель стоически выдержал свою порцию объятий и даже согласился посетить с визитом дом нового знакомого, после чего намекнул, что сейчас самое время пойти и занять места на трибунах.

Всю дорогу до стадиона Кроули молчал, явно тяжело переживая обвинения в доброте, и только когда Азирафель свернул в сторону профессорской ложи, буркнул:

— Она просто любит обниматься.

Наверное, так оно и было, но Азирафель всё равно ничего не мог поделать с желанием улыбнуться. Заметив его улыбку, Кроули нахмурился:

— Ну, давай, скажи ещё ты, какой я хороший и добрый.

Азирафель мог лишь покачать головой в ответ. К чему слова, когда всё и так ясно?


	132. Chapter 132

Кроули от души поддержал традицию проводить последнее состязание турнира ночью. Азирафелю показалось, что на этот выбор сильно повлияли фейерверки, для которых чёрное небо, усыпанное звёздами, — идеальный фон. Что ни говори, Кроули был эстетом. Азирафель с удовольствием вдохнул тёплый воздух и уселся удобнее, чтобы лучше видеть и небо, и огромный экран, и зрителей. Небольшое чудо помогло устроиться с комфортом, и оставалось лишь удивляться несообразительности коллег, ведь мягкое кресло гораздо удобнее деревянной скамьи, да ещё и без спинки.

Азирафель едва не упустил момент, когда Скитер привела Барти в чужом облике, и еле успел приветливо помахать, чтобы тот уселся рядом с ним. На всякий случай. Тем более, краем глаза Азирафель только что заметил Крауча-старшего с молодой супругой, чьё интересное положение уже не вызывало сомнений. Барти в ту сторону даже не смотрел, что позволяло сделать неутешительный вывод — он заметил, и ему всё ещё не всё равно.

Кроули мелькал везде, то давая последние указания ведущим шоу братьям Уизли, то беседуя с Малфоем, то шушукаясь с Дамблдором, а то и улыбаясь Скитер. Разумеется, исключительно по делу. Любопытный Геллерт тоже явился на состязание, но по непонятной причине держался возле делегации Дурмштранга. Подумав, Азирафель решил, что это для конспирации, хотя странно было рассчитывать на узнавание через столько-то лет. С другой стороны, память у смертных устроена как-то совсем иначе, и делать какие-то выводы не получалось.

Наконец Кроули небрежно махнул рукой, отчего огромный экран расцветился фейерверком, точной копией того, что был устроен в прошлый раз, а Дамблдор вышел к трибуне, где на него с подозрением уставился Фадж, который спустя мгновение выхватил палочку, словно вызывая директора Хогвартса на дуэль.

— Да я это, я, — громче, чем нужно начал Дамблдор, но заметив, что оказался в центре внимания многочисленных зрителей, поклонился: — Альбус Дамблдор к вашим услугам.

Дождавшись, когда приветственный свист стихнет, он невозмутимо продолжил: 

— Леди и джентльмены, третье и последнее состязание Турнира Трех Волшебников начинается! Разрешите мне напомнить вам турнирное положение участников на сегодняшний день! Первое место делят между собой мистер Седрик Диггори и мистер Гарри Поттер, оба — школа «Хогвартс», у каждого восемьдесят пять очков!

Гром аплодисментов и радостные крики пробудили временных обитателей лабиринта — те грозно зашумели, пугая чемпионов, которым предстояло войти в его тёмное нутро. Бэгмен радостно хлопал участников по плечу, вручая карту, и, похоже, не смешно шутил. А Дамблдор продолжил:

— На втором месте мистер Виктор Крам, институт «Дурмштранг», восемьдесят очков! — снова гром аплодисментов. — И на третьем месте — мисс Флер Делакур, академия «Шармбаттон»!

Бэгмен закрепил каждому чемпиону на лоб камеру, изображения с которой сразу же появились на одной из четвертей экрана, и стало понятно, кто из них куда смотрит.

— Крестик на карте Поттера уже появился, — прошептал Кроули, усаживаясь рядом с Азирафелем и словно невзначай нащупывая его руку. — Всё будет хорошо.

Он достал из кармана свой экземпляр карты с планом лабиринта, у входа в который мерцали четыре разноцветные точки.

— Поттер — красный цвет, — снова зашептал Кроули, — у Диггори желтый, у Крама зелёный, а Делакур достался голубой.

Азирафель кивнул, показывая, что всё понял, но Кроули не унимался:

— Смотри, я здесь обозначил все опасности. По-моему, достаточно понятно...

Азирафель вновь с неохотой оторвался от разглядывания большого экрана и взглянул на карту:

— Поттер это видит?

— Не всё. Иначе было бы не интересно.

Азирафель так не считал, но спорить не стал, потому что по его глубокому убеждению такие карты должны были оказаться у всех чемпионов, и не с крестиками, а с обозначением той самой опасности, что их там поджидала. Это было бы не только честно, но и справедливо, но смертные играли по собственным правилам, в которые никогда не следовало вмешиваться.

— Итак, Гарри и Седрик, начнете по моему свистку! — прокричал Бэгмен. — Три... два... один...

Следующий свист возвестил о появлении в лабиринте Крама, и последний — мисс Делакур. Кроули азартно потирал руки, крутя головой. Он умудрялся одновременно и следить за точками на карте, и комментировать происходящее на экране. Братья Уизли тоже понимали толк в организации шоу, потому что именно они взяли на себя задачу выбирать интересные моменты, увеличивая изображение с камеры одного из участников на весь экран. Сейчас в фокусе их внимания оказалась мисс Делакур, на которую из кустов лез гриндилоу, становящийся всё больше и больше. Даже Азирафель догадался, в чём дело, и вместе со всеми принялся кричать:

— Это боггарт! Боггарт!

— Звуки в лабиринт не доходят, — довольно усмехнулся Кроули. — Это часть шоу.

— Ридикулус! — бесновались зрители на трибунах, а в это время мисс Делакур подбирала новые и новые дуэльные заклинания, которые совершенно не действовали на боггарта.

В общем-то, Азирафель мог её понять, потому что даже Кроули растерялся при виде этой твари, что уж говорить о юном и неопытном создании?! И всё-таки мисс Делакур в конце концов поняла, что это, и над стадионом понеслось её победное «Ридикулус», а мерзкий гриндилоу вдруг превратился в Дамблдора, борода которого заменяла всю его одежду.

— Я говорил, что это безобразие надо сбривать? — пробормотал довольный Кроули.

Его слова заглушил смех на трибунах, а Дамблдор в это время встал и, поклонившись, продемонстрировал всем гладковыбритый подбородок. Из-за царящего среди зрителей веселья Азирафель не сразу услышал панику в голосе Кроули:

— Чёрт! Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт!

— Что такое, дорогой?

Вместо ответа Кроули показал карту, на которой красная точка уверенно приближалась к жирному крестику, обведённому кружком.

— Какого чёрта?! Блэк!

Но Блэк его не слышал, вместе со всеми радуясь за мисс Делакур.

— Блэк!

Кроули умел позвать, как никто другой. Может, конечно, это было исключительно демоническое свойство, но через пару мгновений Блэк уже пробирался между рядами.

— Что вы ему сказали?

— Кому?

— Поттеру. 

— Когда?!

Не находя слов, Кроули ткнул пальцем в карту, и, как ни странно, Блэк сразу же всё понял:

— Но я ему говорил! — возмущённо зашипел он.

— Что именно!

— Держаться подальше от крестика на карте.

— Почему? — не унимался Кроули. — Вы сказали ему причину, по которой он должен это делать?

— Разумеется, — Блэк оскалился, когда какая-то пожилая леди попыталась сделать ему замечание. — Потому что я так сказал. А я взрослый, умный и лучше его знаю.

— Идиот! — прошипел Кроули. — Кто ж такое говорит подростку?!

— Это же Гарри, — возмущённо огрызнулся Блэк. — Он всегда был послушным.

— А я всегда говорил, что Поттер вечно лезет, куда нельзя, — Снейп подобрался совершенно незаметно, успел оценить ситуацию и теперь делился своим ценным мнением. — Если ему сказать «не ходи!» и обозначить место, он окажется там через пару минут.

— Тихо! — прошипел Кроули. — Уже поздно.

Действительно, было уже поздно — красная точка вплотную подобралась к крестику и замерла рядом. Братья Уизли со своим чутьём на моменты вывели на экран изображение с камеры Поттера, потому что теперь оттуда угрожающе улыбался сфинкс. Зрители ахнули, когда существо заговорило поразительно мелодичным голосом:

— Ты близок к цели. Кратчайший путь лежит именно здесь.

— Может... может, тогда вы меня пропустите? — Поттер изо всех сил старался сохранять спокойствие, и это ему даже удавалось.

— Нет, конечно, — сфинкс начал прохаживаться по дорожке, пружиня огромными лапами и, как огромный кот, нервно бить хвостом. — Отгадай мою загадку, тогда пропущу. Отгадаешь с первой попытки — путь открыт. Не отгадаешь — нападу. Ничего не ответишь — пойдешь назад, восвояси.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Поттер. — Слушаю вашу загадку.

— Представь, что перед тобой две двери, одна из них дверь Рая, другая — Ада. У каждой двери стоит охранник. Оба они хороши собой, вежливы и обходительны, и никак не узнаешь, кто из них ангел Рая, а кто — демон Ада. 

Кроули тихо выругался, и Азирафель не мог его за это осуждать. Сфинксы всегда отличались вредным характером и почему-то вечно считали своим долгом предъявлять претензии за убийство смертными первого льва. А над стадионом тем временем гремело:

— Ангел Рая может стоять у двери Ада, а демон Ада может охранять дверь Рая. И тебе, мой мальчик, нужно задать им только один вопрос так, чтобы они оба указали на нужную дверь, — усмешка сфинкса стала почти ехидной. — Не спеши отвечать, подумай. Есть одно условие: ангел Рая всегда говорит правду и никогда не соврет, а демон Ада всегда лжет и не может сказать правду. Так какой вопрос ты им задашь?


	133. Chapter 133

Как же раздражали Азирафеля такие стереотипы! Почему демон непременно должен лгать, а ангел — говорить правду? Придумали бы что-то другое за столько-то веков. Похоже, что и Кроули испытывал схожие чувства, потому что зло оскалился и набросился на Блэка:

— Вы этого хотели, да?!

— Но я же его предупреждал! — возмутился Блэк. — Строго! Когда maman говорила таким тоном, я предпочитал промолчать в ответ.

— После чего, вероятно, бежали исполнять её пожелания, — едко заметил Кроули.

Блэк на мгновение смутился:

— Так то я, а это Гарри.

— Большая разница, — Кроули зло сверкнул глазами. — И кто теперь, по-вашему, должен спасать ребёнка от разъярённого сфинкса?

— А с чего это разъярённый? И это вообще женщина... очень обходительная, к слову.

— Не обольщайтесь. Сфинкс просто помешан на мудрости, и горе тому, кто не соответствует его высоким стандартам. Ему ничего не стоит снести глупую голову с плеч одним ударом лапы. Или вы уверены, что ваш крестник знает правильный ответ?

Блэк побледнел:

— Его надо спасать...

— Дошло, наконец! А не подскажете как? Разумеется, Поттер может просто промолчать и поискать другой путь, но вы уверены, что он так сделает? Зная, что на него все смотрят?

— Твою мать! Снейп, я быстро, — Блэк превратился в огромного пса и уже ринулся к лабиринту, когда Кроули набросил на его шею поводок.

— Стоять, адская гончая...

Азирафель вновь взглянул на экран, где Поттер противостоял огромному сфинксу.

— А я могу задать только один вопрос? — Гарри явно тянул время.

— Конечно, мальчик мой, — улыбку сфинкса можно было назвать голодной.

— А если промолчу?

— Тогда тебе придётся поискать другой путь.

Азирафель с облегчением вздохнул: всё-таки Поттер не был идиотом, раз пытался отыскать для себя лазейку, если уж с полноценным выходом не получалось.

— А я тогда попробую ответить...

Или всё-таки был? Азирафель почувствовал дикое напряжение, исходившее от Кроули, и понял, что тот сейчас сорвётся спасать Поттера, а значит, надо придумать, как отвлечь внимание зрителей от экрана и что делать с по-настоящему разъярённым сфинксом. А над стадионом уже звенел голос Поттера:

— Нужно спросить кого-то из них примерно так: «Если я спрошу твоего приятеля, ведет ли моя дверь в Рай, что он ответит?» И тогда если это демон, а дверь ведет в Рай, он скажет, что его приятель ответит «Нет!», а если это будет ангел, то он тоже скажет «Нет», потому что знает, что демон лжец и всё равно соврет. Следовательно, мы поймем, что если «Нет», то за дверью Рай, а если «Да» — то Ад. Как-то так...

На трибунах сначала раздался тихий вздох, а потом чьи-то робкие аплодисменты переросли в овацию, которая едва не помешала расслышать гневный возглас сфинкса:

— Они не могут быть приятелями!

— Могут, — Поттер поправил очки и улыбнулся. — Кто им помешает? Я правильно ответил?

Красивое лицо сфинкса исказила гримаса злости:

— Ступай прочь!

— Значит, могут, — пробормотал Поттер и, осторожно обойдя сфинкса, помчался по узкому коридору из зарослей.

Публика неистовствовала, не сразу сообразив, что картинка на экране уже изменилась.

— Кто это? — встрепенулся Блэк. — Не Гарри.

— Вверху специально подписано для таких, как вы, Блэк.

Если бы Кроули не был столь сильно выбит из колеи, он бы непременно рассказал, что сейчас учёл все предыдущие ошибки, когда некоторые зрители путались, не зная, за действиями какого чемпиона наблюдают, и теперь можно наконец-то любоваться идеальным шоу.

— Да что я-то! Вы видели, какой он умный?! Я до сих пор охреневаю.

— Поттера всегда выручала интуиция, — скептически поджал губы Снейп.

— Много ты понимаешь! Я вот, например, даже не понял, как это решить.

— Это не самый удачный пример, Блэк, ты никогда... — Снейп явно собирался сказать какую-то гадость, но прикусил язык.

— И что же я «никогда»? — начал обижаться Блэк.

— Господа, ваши семейные разборки выглядят мило, но мы здесь собрались по другому поводу, — ехидно заметил Кроули. — К тому же вы мешаете господину министру. Он уже несколько минут сверлит вас недовольным взглядом.

Малфой действительно так пристально смотрел на Снейпа, будто не мог поверить своим глазам. Заметив это, Блэк мгновенно забыл обо всех обидах и, интимно приобняв коллегу за плечи, начал поправлять узел его галстука. Снейп не возражал, небрежно принимая заботу как нечто само собой разумеющееся, и только когда Малфой отвернулся, слегка отстранился от чересчур увлекшегося его костюмом Блэка. Кроули усмехнулся и подмигнул Азирафелю, указывая взглядом на экран, где Крам собирался вступить в облако тумана, чудесным образом заполнившее весь проход.

Наверное, братья Уизли сделали звук громче, потому что притихшие зрители внимали загнанному дыханью чемпиона, и, кажется, даже был слышен неровный перестук его сердца. Крам отчётливо выругался и шагнул в сгустившийся туман. Сразу же произошло несколько вещей. Сначала изображение мгновенно перевернулось вверх ногами, отчего Крам разразился шквалом ругательств, но быстро замолчал, заметив, как из тумана навстречу ему выползает нечто, похожее на гибрид краба и скорпиона, увеличенный в десятки, а то и сотни раз.

— Мой соплохвостик, — громогласно возвестил в наступившей тишине Хагрид. — Он ещё огнём плеваться может, как огнекраб, а на задочке у него жальце...

Кажется, лесничий собирался рассказать биографию этого монстра, но Дамблдор что-то прошептал ему на ухо, и Хагрид замолчал, с явной гордостью поглядывая на директрису Шармбаттона. Проклятья на «соплохвостика» не действовали, отскакивая от бронированного панциря, поэтому Крам, явно опасающийся сделать лишнее движение из-за перевёрнутого положения, оказался почти в ловушке.

— Виктор, запускай сигнал, — закричал директор Дурмштранга. — К дьяволу этот Кубок!

Но, конечно же, Крам его не услышал. Его палочка извергала лучи проклятий сплошным потоком, и он всё-таки умудрился попасть в брюхо монстра, который, разозлившись, прицелился в него своим жалом, больше похожим на копьё. Опрокинутого на спину соплохвоста отбросило в сторону, а Крам решился сделать шаг, после чего изображение вновь перевернулось.

— Сдохни, тварь!

Крам метнул в соплохвоста какое-то проклятье, от которого тот поджал лапы к брюху и забился в агонии, а сам опустился на колени, тяжело дыша. Он гладил редкую траву, шепча что-то очень похожее на молитву. Только спустя несколько мгновений Краму удалось подняться. Он крепко сжал палочку и, пошатываясь, упрямо пошёл к цели. Когда Азирафель взглянул на Хагрида, то увидел, как тот рыдает, вытирая лицо не совсем свежим платком. Он определённо не считал участь соплохвоста справедливой.

Камера вновь переключилась и теперь транслировала то, что происходило с Диггори. Тот, похоже, только что выбрался из зарослей растения, собиравшегося его задушить, и выглядел настоящим оборванцем. Впрочем, живописные лохмотья были ему к лицу. Диггори немного прихрамывал и казался слегка дезориентированным, но сдаваться явно не собирался. Он взглянул на карту и на следующей развилке лабиринта свернул налево, после чего сразу же замер, прошептав победное: «Да!»

Однако Азирафель уже видел на карте красную точку, стремительно приближающуюся к Кубку с другой стороны. Через мгновение и Диггори заметил соперника.

— Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Поттер!

К Кубку они помчались с разных сторон под свист и улюлюканье публики, симпатии которой разделились. Кто-то болел за Поттера, кто-то за Диггори, а Дамблдор просто довольно потирал руки — ведь оба ученика были из его школы, поэтому победа уже была предопределена. Кубка чемпионы коснулись одновременно, потому что их вынесло из лабиринта вместе, и они появились перед трибунами, вцепившись в ценный приз.

— Господа, — голос Бэгмена рокотал над стадионом. — Это самая убедительная победа школы чародейства и волшебства «Хогвартс»! Ура!

Азирафелю показалось, что он оглохнет. Кричали все, даже Макгонагалл забыла о своей чопорной сдержанности и колотила ладонями по скамейке, что уж говорить об остальных? Учителя вытирали слёзы радости, а Барти, которому образ не велел делать ничего подобного, встал и вместе со всеми запел что-то похожее на гимн школы. Даже Скитер, чья камера безостановочно стрекотала и слепила зрителей яркими вспышками, выглядела счастливой, а когда Дамблдор вскинул руку, пальцами показывая знак победы, Геллерт ответил ему со своей трибуны таким же знаком. Похоже, они нашли общий язык.


	134. Chapter 134

— Мне бы твоё спокойствие, ангел, — Кроули уже переоделся в пижаму, но вместо того чтобы лечь, нервно расхаживал по спальне. — С этими смертными всегда так: вроде бы всё просто, но обязательно что-то идёт не так.

— Но всё ведь закончилось хорошо.

— Это, по-твоему, хорошо?! — Кроули остановился и возмущённо развёл руками. — А начала всё Хуч! Что за глупые фантазии на мой счёт? Я вовсе не думал её проклинать.

— Ты пожелал ей...

— Но я не прилагал никаких усилий! Я ей просто так сказал, хотел ей немного пощекотать нервы, чтобы не расслаблялась. Кто ж знал, что её жизнь не отличалась разнообразием... она не производила такого впечатления... да почему я должен оправдываться?!

— Не должен, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Вот! — Кроули махнул рукой. — А Блэк?! Даже я знаю, что такой запрет — это прямое искушение его нарушить.

— А уж ты-то знаешь толк в искушениях, — поддержал его Азирафель.

— Потому что я демон! Но это не повод прилюдно обзывать меня лжецом! Я никогда... — Кроули на мгновение задумался. — Ну, не то чтобы сильно... в общем, ты меня понял!

— Конечно, понял, — Азирафель, как мог, пытался его утешить. — Ты не лжец, хоть и демон.

— Да!

Кроули вздохнул и уселся на край кровати. Его плечи поникли, и он казался таким несчастным, что Азирафель сел с ним рядом, обняв за плечи.

— Зато какой прекрасный получился фейерверк. И шоу — готов поклясться, что ничего подобного здесь не видели.

Кроули зажмурился и, словно невзначай, потёрся щекой о плечо Азирафеля. 

— А как тебе награждение?

— Грандиозно!

Азирафель опустил ладонь на голову Кроули и начал осторожно перебирать его волосы, слегка массируя и поглаживая. Он уже успел убедиться, как быстро такие простые манипуляции успокаивали. Даже лучше коньяка... и приятнее, к слову...

— Ангел, а зачем к тебе подходил Крауч?

— У него был Хмури.

— Правда? — заинтересовался Кроули.

— Да. Если подумать, это логично. Он ищет Барти, а Крауч — его отец.

— Больше нет. 

— Но Хмури-то об этом не знает. Он обыскивал дом Крауча.

— И ничего не нашёл? Какая досада! — глумливо усмехнулся Кроули. — Но мне показалось, что тебя расстроил этот разговор.

— Немного, — признал Азирафель. — Мне кажется, он переживает.

— Какой же ты ангел! — Кроули фыркнул. — Конечно, он будет переживать! Такое пятно на репутации. Не отмыть.

— Он переживал за Барти. 

— Пф! За себя он переживал. За се-бя! Ну и, конечно, пытался обезопасить свою семью. Всё-таки молодая и красивая жена требует не только денег и внимания, но и заботы.

Спорить Азирафель не стал. Кроули был убеждён в своей правоте и нашёл бы сотню доводов в её защиту. Только вот слишком уж растерянным был взгляд Крауча, и слишком сильно его слова были похожи на предупреждение, которое он пытался передать сыну. Почему-то Крауч был убеждён, что Азирафелю такое под силу. Возможно, и это тоже было предупреждение о подозрениях старого аврора... Кто знает?!

— Давай спать, Кроули. День сегодня выдался непростой.

Кроули послушно забрался под одеяло и привычным уже движением взял Азирафеля за руку. Глупо было бы отрицать, что это успокаивало. Как и тихое дыханье на соседней подушке. Азирафель рассматривал бегущие по потолку тени, пытаясь разобрать в них какие-то знаки или символы, и ждал, когда Кроули заснёт. Было что-то завораживающее в этом моменте: как вздрагивает и тяжелеет его рука, как черты лица приобретают необычную мягкость, как разглаживаются морщины на лбу, а губы слегка размыкаются...

— Ангел, а ты понимаешь, что наши каникулы заканчиваются?

От горечи в тихом голосе Кроули сжалось сердце. Но он был прав. Возвращение не сулило ничего хорошего, но кроме них вставать на пути Армагеддона было некому.

— Понимаю.

Кроули едва слышно вздохнул.

— Я знаю, как это бывает. Ничего вроде бы не предвещает, а потом — бах! — и уже поздно.

— Ты о чём?

— О том, что наше возвращение может случиться уже завтра...

— Завтра не получится, — перебил Азирафель. — Мы так и не поняли, как работает хроноворот. Да и с полотном реальности взаимодействовать не научились. Так, только нащупали что-то стоящее.

— Вот и я о чём, — Кроули замолчал, но Азирафель видел, как дёргается его кадык, словно нарочно мешая говорить. — Это всё вопрос времени, которого остаётся всё меньше.

— Да, дорогой. Времени почти не осталось.

— Поэтому я и хотел... — он стиснул пальцы Азирафеля так сильно, что кольцо на мизинце стало причинять боль. — Чёрт! Что ж так сложно-то?!

— Тебе помочь, дорогой?

— Нет, — Кроули поморщился. — Я просто хочу тебе сказать... чтобы ты знал... я не на что не претендую... ты не обязан...

— Прости?

— Ну да, — лицо Кроули исказила болезненная судорога. — Я хотел сказать... помнишь, мы говорили обо всяких чувствах...

— О любви? — подсказал Азирафель.

Кроули кивнул.

— И вот тогда я подумал, что ты ведь не можешь со мной так, как принято у вас Наверху, а я точно не буду с тобой так, как должно быть Внизу... 

Кроули замолчал, и Азирафелю ничего не оставалось, кроме как дождаться продолжения, потому что он и предположить не мог, чем может закончиться это предложение.

— И тогда я подумал... а что если... попробовать... как-то не так...

Сердце Азирафеля пропустило уже десяток ударов, но он попытался не терять самообладания:

— Например?

— Как смертные, — Кроули, похоже, испугался своих слов, потому что зачастил, глотая окончания: — Ничего такого, ты не подумай... просто держаться за руку... ходить на... свидания... гулять вместе... что я несу?!..

Кроули зажмурился и замолчал, а Азирафель ласково погладил пальцем его ладонь.

— Но мы же уже сейчас держимся за руки, гуляем, на свидание ходили в лес и к озеру.

— Но мне казалось, что ты до конца не понимаешь, во что ввязался.

— Я понимаю, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — А как, по-твоему, принято Наверху?

— Как у меня никогда не будет.

— Но почему?

— Я непрощаемый, забыл? Падший... отребье... отброс...

— Кроули, зачем ты так?!

— Не хотел я падать, понимаешь?! Я просто задавал вопросы... потом связался не с той компанией... и как-то всё так сложилось...

— Дорогой...

— Всё не так просто, ангел. Зря мы, что ли, попали в этот мир?! Здесь даже есть проклятья, за которые нельзя простить. Их так и называют — Непростительные, и мой сын в них большой специалист. Яблочко от яблоньки... проклятье! Я несу какую-то чушь, но ты ведь умный! Ты должен понимать... меня... ты меня ведь знаешь...

— Знаю, Кроули. Конечно, знаю. Только ведь любовь везде одинаковая. И Наверху, и Внизу.

— Ты не знаешь, о чём говоришь! Внизу её нет... да и у смертных её крохи... поэтому я и прошу... хоть чуть-чуть... обними меня, пожалуйста... просто будь ко мне чуть ближе... пока мы здесь... я ведь не прошу о чём-то невозможном? Тебе же это не трудно?

Азирафелю было не трудно. Он подвинулся к Кроули поближе и положил руку ему на грудь, обнимая. Он мог бы сказать, что не бывает какой-то особенной любви для ангелов, что это всё просто разные стороны одного чувства, природа которого так и осталась загадкой и Наверху, и Внизу. Только смертные, пожалуй, не задаются таким вопросом, просто позволяя себе наслаждаться всем этим, кто как понимает и умеет. И кто сказал, что они неправы? Азирафель мог привести множество примеров, подкрепляя свои слова, только вот Кроули всё равно бы ему не поверил. Потому что это лишь слова — а он должен это понять как-то иначе. Наверное, всё-таки почувствовать. Азирафель коснулся губами тонкой ткани пижамы на плече Кроули и прошептал:

— Спи, дорогой. Всё будет хорошо.

Однако, вопреки ожиданиям, Азирафель почувствовал то уютное умиротворение, что настигает за несколько минут до сна, когда Кроули еще и не думал засыпать. Наверное, просто этот день принёс слишком много переживаний, или близость Кроули так на него влияла, но это было совсем неплохо.


	135. Chapter 135

Азирафель научился отличать сны от яви, и сейчас определённо был сон. Потому что в здравом уме Азирафель точно бы не полез на стену Эдемского сада, а просто поднялся бы по ступеням, возникающим по его желанию. Да и в змею он никогда не умел превращаться. То ли дело Кроули... Воспоминание вызвало улыбку, и Азирафель проснулся, продолжая улыбаться Кроули, только теперь уже наяву.

— Ох, дорогой, кажется, я тебе помешал, — пробормотал Азирафель, сообразив, что не просто обнял Кроули, но и почти забрался на него, пытаясь обхватить ногой. — Мне просто приснилось, что я карабкался вверх.

— Нет, — взгляд Кроули показался слегка расфокусированным.

— Прости?

— Нет, не помешал, — Кроули улыбнулся немного натянуто. — Я так и понял, что тебе что-то снится.

Так как он не делал никаких попыток отстраниться, Азирафель отодвинулся сам и, улёгшись на спину, вытянулся. Всё ещё переживая впечатления от сна, он продолжил:

— Мне снилось, что я змея... змей, и что мне обязательно надо залезть на высокую стену. Это было нелегко, — снова улыбнулся Азирафель, — ты даже не представляешь...

Кроули иронично приподнял бровь:

— Ну да, куда уж мне.

— Стена, кстати, была та самая. В Эдеме.

А вот теперь Кроули по-настоящему встревожился:

— Это не к добру, ангел!

— Да брось ты! Иногда сон — это просто сон.

Азирафель и вполовину не был уже в этом уверен, но расстраивать Кроули не собирался. Как и рассказывать про то, что ещё в этом сне была Она и называла их всех своими детьми. Как раз для того, чтобы донести это до Кроули, Азирафель и полез на стену. Это совершенно точно стоило хорошенько обдумать.

— Откуда тебе знать? Ты никогда прежде не спал.

— Это не означает, что я не интересовался теорией, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Ты помнишь, что сегодня провожаем гостей, а завтра замок оставят студенты?

— Конечно, помню, — встрепенулся Кроули. — Времени почти не осталось.

— Дамблдор полон оптимизма. Он сказал, что они с Геллертом уже что-то нащупали.

— Сказал бы я тебе, что они там нащупали, — проворчал Кроули. — Но зато сейчас можно будет заниматься делом, ни на что не отвлекаясь. Не представляешь, как бесили меня эти отчёты!

Ну почему же? Азирафель прекрасно представлял: Кроули мало того что никогда не писал их молча, так ещё и каждый раз вспоминал недобрым словом Дамблдора, Хогвартс, Малфоя и почему-то Снейпа.

— Мне кажется, ты ещё будешь по ним скучать.

— Вот ещё.

Но почему-то Азирафель не сомневался, что так оно и будет. Они с Кроули слишком сильно погрузились в этот мир, и его обитатели за этот год стали не просто лицами, мелькающими на улице. Хотя Кроули и раньше довольно тесно взаимодействовал со смертными, организуя и направляя их для исполнения каких-то своих планов, Азирафель был абсолютно уверен, что никому из этих смертных и в голову не приходило его обнять и за что-то поблагодарить. Тем более, от всего сердца — да он и не позволил бы! Раньше.

Уроков уже не было, и Азирафель отправился в библиотеку, надеясь, что хоть кто-то из учеников вспомнит о необходимости вернуть книги. Впрочем, Дамблдор немного успокоил, заверив, что книги всё равно останутся в замке, и их обязательно соберут эльфы. Нужно лишь будет правильно разложить всё по полкам, что не займёт много времени. Но где-то в глубине души Азирафель всё равно верил в сознательность студентов, хотя это не помешало ему удивиться, услышав стук в дверь.

— Входите, не заперто! — крикнул он, спускаясь с приставной лесенки.

— Я так и думал, — вежливо ответил немного смущённый Поттер.

— Вы решили вернуть книгу?

— Вообще-то нет... то есть да, но я больше не из-за книги.

— А из-за чего?

— Хотел попрощаться. Гермиона говорит, что это глупо, но мне кажется, что вы собираетесь уехать... это правда?

— Да, Гарри, правда.

— Навсегда?

Азирафель вздохнул. Рассуждения смертных о вечности никогда не оставляли его равнодушным. Обычно они бывали очень забавными, но сейчас почему-то горчили. Скрывать не было никакого смысла.

— Да, Гарри. Скорее всего, так оно и будет. Но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы об этом кому-то сейчас говорили, — Азирафель представил паломничество к ним в комнаты из желающих попрощаться и содрогнулся. — До отъезда.

— Но почему? Разве вам у нас плохо? 

— Хорошо, — Азирафель пожал плечами. — Разве уходят только тогда, когда плохо? Бывают ситуации, когда просто расходятся дороги. Вы ведь наверняка слышали про неисповедимые пути. 

— Это только красивые слова, мистер Азирафель. Их любят повторять, когда не могут объяснить. Но вы ведь можете?

Азирафель мог. Более того, он считал это честным и правильным.

— Мы должны, Гарри. Нам нужно вернуться, чтобы закончить одно важное дело.

— Вернуться? Так вы не отсюда?! Но как... — Гарри прикусил губу, о чём-то размышляя, а потом ошеломил Азирафеля, предположив: — Вы из будущего, да? Этот телефон у мистера Кроули, его рассказы о компьютерах... ну да же! У Гермионы в прошлом году был хроноворот, мы с ней один раз перемещались. У вас тоже такое было, да?

Наверное, это было самое простое объяснение. И довольно точное. Поэтому Азирафель сдался:

— Почти. Вы правы, Гарри. Мы из будущего.

— Ух ты! Простите, сэр, — в его взгляде заискрилось любопытство. — И как там?

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

Это была не совсем ложь, но и не чистая правда. Поттер обладал удивительным даром видеть самую суть, не замечая деталей. Ну и вносить элементы хаоса он тоже был мастер. Но не рассказывать же теперь о надвигающемся Армагеддоне?!

— А про нас вы что-нибудь знаете?

— Нет. К сожалению, мы не были знакомы.

— Жаль... но теперь же всё будет иначе? Вас же можно будет найти?!

О таком Азирафель даже не думал. Зато мигом вспомнил свой книжный магазин, оккупированный гоблинами в этой реальности.

— Не знаю. Я не совсем в этом уверен. Дело в том, что я не смог отыскать свой дом. Его ещё нет, а на его месте находится солидная контора.

Что у смертных может быть солиднее банка? Азирафель несколько раз кивнул.

— Понятно, — Поттер тоскливо вздохнул. — А можно, я вам буду писать?

— Что писать?

— Письма. Вам же будет интересно про нас? А вы будете писать про вас, и когда ваш дом появится, вы позовёте меня в гости. Если, конечно, захотите.

Азирафель никогда не любил разбивать чужие мечты и рушить планы. Именно поэтому он взял Гарри за руку и, пожимая, заверил:

— Договорились!

— Правда? Вам можно будет писать?

— Конечно, пишите.

Азирафелю никто и никогда не писал писем — короткие записки клуба любителей гавота были не в счёт! — поэтому его неожиданно увлекла эта идея. В принципе, вреда ведь от этого точно не будет, зато Гарри научится красиво выражать свои мысли на бумаге. И кто знает, вдруг какое письмо и попадёт в их реальность? Самым чудесным способом. Как, к примеру, та же книга про перемещения между реальностями или знаменитые «Пророчества».

— Правда? И вы мне ответите?

— Да, Гарри. Непременно. Когда получу.

Ответ полностью удовлетворил Поттера, и он ушёл очень довольный. А вот Азирафель, напротив, задумался, и мысли эти оказались крайне невесёлыми. Кроули не зря рассуждал о скором окончании каникул. По сути, так оно и было. Им предстояло вернуться к себе и отыскать способ предотвратить Армагеддон. Не самая лёгкая задача, если разобраться. Особенно когда вспоминаешь о противостоянии легионов Рая и Ада и о планировании последней битвы. Наверняка найдутся те, кто её захочет. Стало быть, необходимо это учесть.

Голова Азирафеля начала болеть от множества мыслей, среди которых не было ни одной стоящей идеи. Конечно, можно было положиться на случай и импровизировать, как предлагал Кроули, но этот путь уже для совсем отчаявшихся. Должен быть ещё какой-то выход. И не один. Потому что радикально разбираться с ребёнком, как однажды намекнул Кроули, Азирафель точно был не готов, но пока не знал, что делать.

— Винки, принеси мне, пожалуйста, какао. И венский штрудель.


	136. Chapter 136

Прощание с гостями, по удачному определению Дамблдора, вышло довольно милым, хотя Каркаров и назвал его в своей речи старым престидижитатором. Мадам Максим просто выразила надежду на дальнейшее сотрудничество, воздержавшись от комментариев и поздравлений. Далёкие от большой политики студенты обнимались и обменивались адресами для связи безо всякого тайного смысла или второго дна. И, наверное, именно они и были правы.

На следующий день лил дождь, и пока ученики грузились в кареты, запряжённые крылатыми лошадьми, и близко не похожими на пегасов, промокли все. Разумеется, кроме самых благоразумных и тех, кто приложил для этого усилия.

— Гарри, ты запомнил адрес? — который раз переспрашивал Блэк, то поправляя Поттеру мантию, то проверяя бирку на его сундуке.

— Конечно, Сириус. 

— Повтори!

Поттер тяжело вздохнул:

— Площадь Гриммо, двенадцать... только я всё равно не понимаю, зачем это, если ты собираешься меня встречать?

— А вдруг мы разминёмся? — Блэк заметно нервничал. — Может, наденешь шапку?

— Сириус!

— А вдруг простудишься? Дождь же.

— Сириус, всё будет хорошо. Ты, главное, не волнуйся. Я буду ждать тебя около билетных касс под часами.

— А вдруг я опоздаю?

— Я тебя дождусь, — Гарри неловко похлопал Блэка по плечу и улыбнулся. — Ну, до встречи, что ли?

— Давай! И не высовывай голову из окна купе!

Гарри ещё раз вздохнул и сочувственно улыбнулся:

— Ладно!

Когда кареты тронулись, направляясь к станции Хогсмида, Блэк подошёл к Азирафелю, и вид его вызывал жалость.

— Сириус, что-то случилось?

— Я так и не решился сказать Гарри, что жить мы будем втроём, — Блэк поморщился и с отчаянием взглянул на Азирафеля. — Я просто отвратительный крёстный.

— Это не так, Сириус. Гарри будет хорошо с вами... с вами обоими.

— Я не представляю, как они уживутся. А вдруг Гарри сбежит из дома?

— Он разумный мальчик и не сбежит.

— А вдруг Снейп не выдержит? Из него же воспитатель... в общем, хуже, чем из меня... Может, надо было всё не так делать?

— Возможно, — Азирафель вдруг вспомнил, что как-то подзабыл про благодать, и исправил это упущение. — А возможно, это единственный для вас способ стать счастливыми. Для всех троих.

— Вы, и правда, так думаете? — взгляд Блэка озарился надеждой.

— Конечно. Только не стоит додумывать за кого-то и надо больше разговаривать. Обо всём.

— Точно! Я поговорю с Гарри по пути с вокзала. Заведу его в кафе и поговорю. Сможет же он понять?

— Он поймёт, Сириус. Но не обещаю, что будет легко.

Блэк наконец вдохнул и улыбнулся:

— А кому сейчас легко? Кстати, вы не хотите поучаствовать в тотализаторе? Флитвик ещё принимает ставки.

— На что?

Блэк понизил голос до таинственного шёпота:

— Почему Дамблдор сбрил бороду. Пока лидирует вариант, что проспорил, но не ведитесь. Я, например, поставил на любовь. Но мы со Снейпом в этом одиноки.

— Я непременно вас поддержу, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Поставлю десять галеонов.

— Отлично. Максимальная ставка пять, поэтому поставьте за себя и за Кроули. Мы им ещё покажем!

Разумеется, Азирафель не собирался никому ничего показывать, но кивнул, чтобы успокоить Блэка. Кто ж знал, что он такой романтик?

После отъезда всех детей замок казался пустым и очень неуютным. Гулкое эхо несло по коридорам отзвуки одиноких шагов, а голоса и вовсе казались громом. Поэтому, когда Дамблдор нагнал его у лестницы, Азирафель вздрогнул.

— Что-то случилось, Альбус?

— Геллерт сегодня утром видел на картине одну овцу.

— Что она делала?

— Ему не удалось разобрать. Изображение казалось сильно размытым, словно через несколько слоёв вуали.

— Здорово!

— А вот с хроноворотом всё не так радужно, — вздохнул Дамблдор. — Мы его разобрали, но это совершенно ничего не дало. Геллерт уверяет, что всё дело в песке, но мне кажется, что огромную роль играет баланс песочных часов, раз имеет значение, в какую сторону их крутить и количество оборотов. Хотя не удивлюсь, что мы оба правы, но этого бы не хотелось.

— Почему?

— Гораздо проще управлять каким-то одним фактором, а у нас уже и так задействованы и пространство, и время. Решение сбалансировать их было бы изящным, но мне всё ещё кажется, будто мы что-то упускаем. Хорошо бы сегодня вечером собраться и всё обсудить.

Конечно же, Азирафель не возражал. Тем более что Кроули именно об этом и говорил, а ещё он собирался проверить, что будет, если рядом с работающим хроноворотом остановить время. Оставалось лишь уговорить Дамблдора на этот эксперимент. Всё-таки нельзя полностью исключить риск сломать этот интересный приборчик.

Кроули горячо поддержал идею с экспериментом и едва дождался вечера, чтобы приступить. Геллерт встретил их довольной улыбкой и сразу же повёл к картине.

— Я окружил её чарами Стазиса, чтобы не нарушать чистоты опыта, и взгляните, это должна быть точно ваша беглянка!

Кроули с видом знатока несколько раз повернул голову, оценивая картину с разных ракурсов. 

— Она! — резюмировал он. — В строю держалась второго ряда и никогда не смотрела мне в глаза... так-так... где же твои подружки?

Кроули задумчиво поковырял ногтем полотно и взглянул на заскучавшего Дамблдора. Тот явно собирался сообщить что-то интересное, но Кроули не оставил ему шанса:

— Альбус, где ваш работающий хроноворот?

— В кабинете. Вы же не собираетесь его разбирать? — Дамблдор бросил на Геллерта взгляд, полный подозрения.

— Мы собираемся его запустить на пару оборотов, — зловеще ухмыльнулся Кроули, — и в это время я вам покажу один фокус.

— Фокус?

— Да. Вам понравится.

Кроули умел убеждать так, что возразить ему не получалось. Даже у Дамблдора не было ни единого шанса, и он отправился в кабинет за хроноворотом. Стоило ему уйти, как Геллерт довольно потёр руки:

— Мы его разберём!

— Нет, — улыбка Кроули растаяла, словно её и не было. — Мы его запустим.

— И что тогда это будет за фокус? — разочарованно хмыкнул Геллерт. — Надеюсь, с исчезновением?

— Не надейтесь. Такого вы точно не видели.

Геллерт был настроен скептически:

— Эх, молодой человек... чего я только уже не видел.

— Посмотрим, — Кроули снова поковырял холст, а потом щёлкнул по нему пальцем. — Кстати, а вы знаете, что с нами отправится ещё один человек?

— Нет... я его знаю?

— Не думаю. Это мой сын, — Кроули изобразил вежливую улыбку. — Несносный сорванец, рецидивист... кстати, тоже сидел. Как вы.

Лицо Геллерта вытянулось:

— Когда он успел?! 

— Он у меня из молодых и ранних, — усмехнулся Кроули. — Я предупреждаю лишь для того, что это может как-то повлиять на ваши расчёты.

А ведь Кроули абсолютно прав! Азирафель ещё раз убедился в его интуиции и прозорливости. И мог лишь восхититься лёгкостью, с которой тот поднял не самую простую тему Барти.

— Конечно, это повлияет, — встревожился Геллерт. — Это фактор дополнительного риска... а у вас не будет сложностей с авроратом?

— А у вас? — Кроули вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Мои подвиги остались в далёком прошлом, — Геллерт развёл руками точно так же, как это делал Дамблдор. — Я уже никому не интересен.

— Кроме Альбуса, — ехидно усмехнулся Кроули.

— Да, кроме него, — согласился Геллерт. — Он сумел выписать мне документы на фамилию моей тётушки, и я не понял как, но оказался её единственным наследником. Поэтому у нынешней власти ко мне нет никаких вопросов.

А Дамблдор времени даром не терял! Азирафель мысленно ему поаплодировал и постарался понять, как тот отреагирует на Барти. С одной стороны, тот теперь тоже Кроули, но с другой — память смертных нельзя было списывать со счетов, и в их памяти он остался преступником. Но у Кроули на этот счёт было собственное мнение:

— К моему сыну тоже ни у кого не будет вопросов. Хотя бы потому, что он бесследно исчезнет из этой реальности.

— И вы можете поручиться, что у вас там он не возьмётся за старое?

— Я не люблю ручаться, — поморщился Кроули. — В принципе.

— О чём речь? — Дамблдор умел появляться в самые интересные моменты.

— О моём сыне, — Кроули лениво постучал по раме, — которого я забираю с собой.

Дамблдор понимающе хмыкнул.

— А он не слишком мал для такого перемещения?

— В самый раз. И не забывайте, что Том... простите, Арманд — это сын Люциуса.

— Был ещё один мальчик? — удивился Дамблдор.

— Можно сказать и так. С мальчиками нам определённо везёт.


	137. Chapter 137

Азирафель мог лишь согласиться с Кроули: с мальчиками им чудовищно везло — и это они ещё не добрались до нужного! — но Дамблдору пока не стоило раскрывать инкогнито Барти. Хотя бы для того, чтобы не ставить председателя Визенгамота в неудобное положение.

— Вы принесли хроноворот? — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Что-то не терпится начать.

Кроули намёк понял и тоже сменил тему, заговорив об овечках и временных парадоксах. И Альбус, и Геллерт если и легко повелись на этот нехитрый трюк, то исключительно из-за любопытства и жажды эксперимента.

— Мистер Кроули, вы собирались что-то показать, — Геллерт нетерпеливо потирал руки, — и обещали, что нам понравится.

Кроули слишком любил шоу и красивые моменты для того, чтобы сейчас просто остановить время. Он удлинил цепь хроноворота так, чтобы все оказались внутри контура, и, попросив Дамблдора сделать один оборот, с усилием вскинул руки, щёлкнув пальцами. Судя по лёгкому мерцанию пространства вокруг и тому, что стало легче дышать, всё получилось. Альбус взглянул на побледневшего Геллерта и выхватил палочку, собираясь защищаться:

— Что происходит?! 

— Не чувствуете? — безмятежно улыбнулся Кроули, делая вид, что происходящее не стоит ему никаких усилий. — А если приглядеться?

— Я никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного, — выдохнул Геллерт. — Что произошло?

— В момент перехода назад я остановил время, — начал объяснять Кроули, подтаскивая к себе опустевший холст. — И если моя теория верна, это должно достаточно истончить эту чёртову границу между реальностями, чтобы осуществить переход.

— Это невозможно! — Дамблдор несколько раз взмахнул палочкой, но появлявшаяся в воздухе проекция часов показывала одни и те же цифры. — Геллерт, ты это видел?!

— Я сейчас это вижу! Немыслимо...

Если быть до конца честным, то Азирафель не ожидал такого восторга от смертных, обычно склонных осторожничать и в более обыденных ситуациях. Но, наверное, именно поэтому эти двое сошлись и стали важны друг для друга, что не изменилось и спустя полвека. Они могли сколько угодно спорить и ссориться, но это ничуть не влияло на их близость. Азирафель замер, нечаянно сравнив их отношения с тем, что происходит между ним и Кроули. На первый взгляд вроде бы не похоже, но если приглядеться...

— Ангел, ты это видишь?! — теперь и Кроули от восторга позабыл часть слов, тыча пальцем в картину. — Она пробирается! Сюда к нам! Сама... целая овца!

Овца действительно была целой и прямо сейчас медленно появлялась на картине, словно выходя из густого тумана.

— Умница моя! — закричал Кроули.

— Не спугни! — Азирафель вспомнил, с чего всё началось. — Они сбежали после...

— Точно! Где тебя черти носили, профурсетка?! Не стыдно?

Овца, которая попятилась было от ласковых слов, воспряла духом и с громким блеянием вышла на первый план. Теперь её можно было разглядеть, чем Кроули и занялся, строго расспрашивая об остальных.

— И что нам это даёт? — Альбус снял очки и задумчиво покусывал их дужку.

— То, что процессом, очевидно, можно управлять, — оживился Геллерт.

— И ты понял как?

— Мы разберёмся.

— Как тогда в Париже?

— Тогда всё было под контролем!

— Позволь мне усомниться...

— Да сколько угодно! Ты тогда, кстати, так и не появился и можешь судить лишь с чужих слов.

— По результату...

— Уймитесь, а?! — Кроули оторвался от разглядывания картины. — Вы мне весь трогательный момент испортили. Счастливое воссоединение.

— Воссоединение будет после, дорогой, — решил напомнить Азирафель. — Когда вернутся остальные.

— Моё с ней, — Кроули поскрёб холст. — Она поняла свои ошибки, раскаялась и больше не будет меня разочаровывать, правда?!

Овца согласно заблеяла, вызвав умильную улыбку Дамблдора:

— Всё же, мистер Кроули, у вас очевидный педагогический талант, и мне будет очень вас не хватать. Я буду счастлив, если вы передумаете. И вы, мистер Азирафель. Согласитесь, вам было у нас хорошо.

Спорить с очевидным было глупо, да и совершенно не хотелось.

— Это был лучший год в моей жизни.

— Я готов продлить ваш контракт на любых условиях, соглашайтесь. Может, вам нужно посоветоваться?

Улыбка стоила Азирафелю большого труда, и сказать то, что должно, оказалось непросто:

— Спасибо, Альбус. Нас ждёт одно дело. Очень важное. Кроме нас никто с ним не справится.

— Очень жаль, — Дамблдор со вздохом надел очки и привычным жестом попытался погладить несуществующую бороду. — Боюсь даже спросить, что это за дело... с вашей-то силой и возможностями.

— Не спрашивайте, Альбус, — Азирафель покачал головой. — Но это действительно очень важно.

— А завтра на последнем педсовете я смогу вас поблагодарить? — Альбус хитро взглянул на Кроули. — Такого профессора маггловедения Хогвартс не знал со дня основания. Да и с хранителем библиотеки замку в этот год повезло.

Кроули встрепенулся, собираясь разрешить, но в последний момент передумал:

— Лучше не надо. Ещё одного потока восторга от Хуч я не выдержу. А если к ней присоединится кто-то ещё... нет! Лучше уж обойтись без этих сентиментальных сцен.

— Как знаете.

— Неужели вы так уверены, что переместись? — Геллерт скептически хмыкнул. — Одна вернувшаяся овца не делает погоды, как и случайно сбившаяся с курса ласточка не означает прихода весны.

— У нас нет выбора, — развёл руками Азирафель. — Мы должны.

— Тогда нечего разводить эту сентиментальную чушь, — скривился Геллерт. — Давайте уже займёмся делом!

Никто и не возражал. Пытаясь выявить закономерности, Кроули ещё дважды останавливал время, а Дамблдор запускал механизм хроноворота. Однако их усилия оказались тщетны — овец на картине не прибавилось.

В свои комнаты Азирафель и Кроули возвращались немного в сумрачном настроении. Не то чтобы кто-то приуныл, но перспектива опоздать на Армагеддон не радовала. В гостиной их встретил совершенно расстроенный Барти. Азирафелю сначала даже показалось, что тот чересчур близко к сердцу принял их неудачу, но потом он заметил газету, явно пережившую не одно комканье с последующим разглаживанием. Приглядевшись, Азирафель увидел на первой полосе портрет Крауча-старшего под заголовком «Счастливая семья — залог успеха». Скитер умела привлечь внимание к своим статьям.

— Что-то случилось, Барти? 

Азирафель уселся на диван рядом с ним и ничуть не удивился, когда Барти поджал колени к животу, обнимая их и пряча лицо.

— У него родился сын, — глухо выдохнул он. — Любимый и правильный... тот, от которого только счастье... и которого не пнут... и не отрекутся... никогда...

Азирафель успокаивающе обнял Барти за плечи и, повернув голову, заметил полный боли взгляд Кроули. А ведь трагедия Барти была так похожа на его Падение! Кроули криво улыбнулся и скрылся в спальне, оставив Азирафелю возможность утешать бедного ребёнка наедине. Будто эту рану можно было залить благодатью и исцелить словами... но время, возможно, её залечит. Если его хватит.

— Мне нет места в этом мире, — продолжил Барти, — и я не знаю, что было бы со мной, если бы не вы... возможно, я бы сумел возродить Тёмного Лорда и встать с ним рядом, доказав, что тоже чего-то стою... а возможно, я бы просто сгинул... без следа... и никто бы не вспомнил... никогда... 

— У вас будет шанс начать всё сначала. 

— Да... Когда-то я был уверен, что магия — это высший дар, признак превосходства, исключительности, и я думал, что лишая себя её, я всё искуплю... ведь в вашей реальности нет магии, а значит, можно будет попробовать начать с чистого листа... 

— Что-то изменилось?

— Не знаю... сейчас мне кажется, что это будет награда, которой я недостоин... и, наверное, всё-таки хочется сделать гадость ему... чтобы Скитер написала ещё что-нибудь про счастливую семью, как она умеет...

— Вы о чём, Барти?

— Я хочу сдаться... Азкабан так Азкабан! Казнь так казнь! Чтобы знал, как бывает, когда отрекаются... мне плевать!

— Ох, Барти! В том-то всё и дело, что не плевать. Вам больно, но эта боль пройдёт, потому что проходит всё. И вам не нужно ничего доказывать. 

— Мистер Азирафель, скажите, зачем я вам? — Барти с усилием повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Азирафеля. — Если я не нужен ему, то вам-то я зачем?! Вот лично вам зачем? Только честно!

— Мне? — Азирафель на мгновение задумался. — Потому что вы нужны Кроули. А ещё потому, что вы не безразличны мне лично, и мне хочется, чтобы вы были счастливы.

— А Кроули я зачем?

— Для гармонии! — Кроули вернулся с бутылкой коньяка. — Нам всем надо выпить! И забудьте эти глупости: «сдамся», «казнят»... Вы теперь Кроули, а Кроули делают всё, что угодно, только не сдаются!


	138. Chapter 138

Коньяк этим вечером совершенно точно был не лишним, как и хорошая компания. После четвёртого бокала Барти отказался думать о явке с повинной и признал, что жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы тратить её на месть. Тем более, самому себе. Когда Азирафелю показалось, что всё уже позади, Барти вдруг криво улыбнулся:

— А ведь он назвал его тоже Барти... никакой фантазии.

— Кого?

— Сына, — Барти фыркнул и невесело рассмеялся. — Хорошо, что я уже Кроули.

— Просто отлично, — согласился Кроули, — и ничто не помешает тебе пожелать счастья Барти Краучу и выпить за его здоровье.

— Точно, — Барти выпил и отсалютовал Азирафелю бокалом: — Его здоровье!

Кроули поёрзал в кресле, устраиваясь поудобнее:

— Пос-с-слушай, Барти, а с кем из нас ты будешь жить после перемещения? 

— С кем? А разве вы живёте не вместе? Там у себя...

Кроули скривил губы и взглянул на Азирафеля, передавая слово ему, наверное, как самому трезвому. Действительно, такие вещи стоило объяснить заранее, и если про Армагеддон они с Барти уже поговорили, то теперь следовало осветить некоторые нюансы собственной природы... и вообще. Чтобы Барти хоть немного понимал расстановку сил.

— Мы живём не вместе, — Азирафель решил зайти издалека. — У меня свой книжный магазин в Сохо, а у Кроули квартира в Мейфэре. Я продаю книги, вернее, как продаю...

— Ангел, — Кроули поморщился. — Может, ближе к делу?

— Да-да... ближе... — согласился Азирафель.

Долго живя среди смертных и знакомясь с их технологиями, он прекрасно представлял, как работает наглядная агитация. Да и все эти «лучше один раз увидеть, чем сто раз услышать». Поэтому он встал и, отойдя на середину комнаты, сосредоточился, выпуская крылья. Эффект превзошёл все ожидания — крылья, кажется, стали даже чуть больше и, ощутив свободу, затрепетали, успокаиваясь. Кроули смотрел на них с таким восхищением, что Азирафель не выдержал:

— Дорогой, а теперь ты.

Когда крыла Азирафеля коснулись перья крыла Кроули, удержать восторженный вздох не удалось. Это было слишком хорошо и, наверное, слишком интимно, чтобы делать вид, будто ничего не происходит.

— Можно?

Кроули лишь кивнул, и Азирафель впервые коснулся чужих перьев, принимаясь их ласково поглаживать. Угольно-чёрные, они блестели в свете многочисленных свечей, словно антрацит, и ощущались очень мягкими и даже нежными.

— Я уже забыл, как это красиво, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Нгх...

От избытка чувств Кроули часто терял дар речи, но сейчас он казался потерявшимся в собственных ощущениях — на его лице отражалась такая гамма эмоций, что Азирафель забыл, как дышать, и вспомнил, лишь когда боль в груди стала невыносимой. Он закашлялся и почти пропустил первое прикосновение Кроули к своему крылу. 

Этот способ протрезветь — ранее неизведанный! — оказался довольно действенным. Азирафелю вдруг показалось, что все его чувства стали гораздо острее, и он даже ощутил запах страниц старого фолианта, лежавшего в спальне на тумбочке. Что уж говорить об осторожных прикосновениях к перьям, от которых тело словно прошивало крошечными электрическими разрядами?! А ведь Кроули едва их касался, стараясь даже лишний раз не дышать. Наверное, именно так и ощущается настоящее волшебство.

Кроули закрыл глаза, а его губы тронула улыбка: лёгкая, нежная, воздушная. Он с шумом выдохнул, зарываясь пальцами в перьях.

— Вы анимаги? — Барти, о присутствии которого они совсем забыли, решил напомнить о себе.

— Кто? — голос Азирафеля немного охрип.

— Анимаги-гиппогрифы, — восторженно прошептал Барти. — Я о таком даже не слышал. — И вы умеете летать?

Кроули приоткрыл один глаз и недовольно поморщился:

— Вот поэтому я никогда не заводил детей. Любой трогательный момент способны испортить, — он уже пришёл в себя и с неохотой выпустил из рук перья Азирафеля. — Мы умеем не только летать.

— А полностью покрываться перьями?

— Дурацкое занятие, — фыркнул Кроули. — Оно тебе надо?

И хоть момент был безнадёжно испорчен, странное чувство в груди никуда не делось. Азирафель действительно мог сейчас покрыться перьями и взлететь — и это бы ему ничего не стоило.

— А меня вы можете этому научить? — Барти перевёл полный надежды взгляд с Кроули на Азирафеля. — Я легко учусь.

— Не в нашем случае, — вздохнул Кроули. — Мы такие, какие есть.

— Ну да, — подхватил Азирафель. — Мы ангел и демон. Просто так получилось, что мы друзья, но в наших конторах об этом никто не догадывается.

— Нет, — Барти пьяно усмехнулся, — так не бывает. У вас ещё и конторы есть?

— И бюрократия, — поморщился Азирафель. — Мне кажется, что тебе, Барти, стоит протрезветь.

— Точно стоит, — согласно кивнул Кроули, слегка расправив крылья.

Протрезвевший Барти казался немного дезориентированным:

— Но... это такие же сказки, как Мерлинова борода или Дары смерти...

— Попробуй, скажи это Гавриилу, — усмехнулся Азирафель.

— Или Хастуру, — мрачно добавил Кроули.

— Пушистику?

— Почти. Герцог Ада и редкий отморозок, от которого надо держаться подальше в любом случае. Радует, что на Земле он почти никогда не бывает. Ещё не передумал уходить с нами? — прищурился Кроули.

— Ещё не передумали взять меня с собой? — в тон ему ответил Барти. — А мне можно потрогать крылья?

— Нет, — покачал головой Кроули. — И не вздумай спросить о таком какого-нибудь ангела или демона, если вдруг доведётся встретить.

Всё-таки Барти был очень понятливым, а потому не стал задавать лишних вопросов о только что увиденном. И хорошо! Азирафель неторопливо рассказал ему об ожидании Последней Битвы и о подготовке к ней. А также о том, что они с Кроули будут до последнего пытаться ей помешать.

— Постойте, — Барти потрясённо уставился на Азирафеля. — Но ведь если Армагеддон состоится, то вам придётся сражаться на разных сторонах... друг против друга.

— Это как раз лишний повод, чтобы его отменить, — проворчал Кроули.

— Потому что мы не будем сражаться друг против друга, что бы ни произошло, — добавил Азирафель.

— И только ради этого вы идёте против всех? Вдвоём?!

Азирафель улыбнулся, искоса взглянув на Кроули:

— Лично мне будет очень не хватать малосольной семги под укропным соусом, а ещё уютных ресторанчиков, где меня знают в лицо, кроссвордов в «Дэйли телеграф» и антикварных магазинчиков. 

— Ну да, — немного ошарашенный Барти кивнул. — Достойный повод. Особенно сёмга.

Поскольку самоубийственные мысли оставили бедолагу, Азирафель спрятал крылья и отправился спать. В конце концов, кто знает, как всё пойдёт после их возвращения? Теперь он начинал понимать торопливых смертных — когда времени остаётся не так много, хочется успеть как можно больше. А жизнь людей, если задуматься, сплошной цейтнот.

В спальне Азирафель улёгся на кровать и уставился в потолок, разглядывая тени. Кроули отправился в душ, и, помня о некоторой неловкости, возникшей между ними в прошлый раз, Азирафель не пошёл следом. Вместо этого он представлял чёрные как ночь крылья, одновременно нежные и сильные. Интересно, а как сильно они изменились после Падения? Не могли же просто почернеть?

Притихший Кроули устроился рядом, а потом вдруг перевернулся на живот и, обняв подушку, осторожно подполз под руку Азирафеля так, что его ладонь накрыла как раз основание крыльев.

— Ты их чувствуешь, правда? — прошептал он.

— Да, — тоже шёпотом ответил Азирафель. — Никогда не думал, что дотрагиваться до чужих крыльев может быть так приятно.

— Я тоже, — Кроули улыбнулся. — Значит, ты всё это затеваешь из-за сёмги?

— Ну, я не стал перечислять все пункты, — Азирафель почувствовал, как крылья под его рукой чуть дрогнули. — Но, в общем-то, дело вовсе не в рыбе и не ресторанчиках.

— Нет? — Кроули даже приподнял голову, чтобы лучше видеть лицо Азирафеля.

— Нет.

Ответом ему стал удовлетворённый вздох, и Кроули закрыл глаза, затихая. Азирафель продолжил поглаживать его выпирающие острые лопатки, явственно ощущая шелковистость перьев под пальцами и вспоминая, как впервые увидел их шесть тысячелетий назад. Тогда он их коснуться и помыслить не мог, считая такие действия верхом неприличия. Что изменилось сейчас? Азирафель не знал, но если честно, то и не хотел знать, предпочитая чувствовать. Может быть, впервые за всё время мира.


	139. Chapter 139

— Ангел, ты идёшь? — Кроули небрежно затянул на шее то, что называл галстуком. — Мы вполне можем позволить себе не опаздывать на последний педсовет.

— Меня терзают противоречивые чувства, — пожаловался Азирафель, завязывая бабочку. — С одной стороны, мне бы хотелось сказать всем какие-то слова напутствия, но с другой...

— Боишься спугнуть удачу?

— Что-то в этом роде, — Азирафель заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Но ты же ангел!

— Это не имеет никакого значения. Просто у меня раньше не было знакомых смертных, с которыми бы пришлось прощаться навсегда. Да ещё так массово.

— Тогда ты всегда можешь сделать, как я, — усмехнулся Кроули.

— Это как?

— Веди себя, будто ничего не происходит.

Если бы это было так просто!

— Доброе утро! — Барти, потягиваясь, вышел в гостиную.

— Утро... — проворчал Кроули. — Уже день.

— Тогда добрый день, — Барти зевнул. — Я понял, чем мог бы заниматься в вашей реальности.

— И чем же?

— Мне неплохо удавались исцеляющие чары, — Барти пожал плечами. — Я мог бы лечить магглов.

— Долго думал? — сочувственно поинтересовался Кроули.

— Всю ночь.

— Думай ещё. Во-первых, они там не «магглы», а просто смертные...

— Люди, — подсказал Азирафель.

— Ага, люди, — согласился Кроули. — А, во-вторых, магия там не работает. Вообще. Значит, махать палочкой ты не сможешь.

— Жаль...

— Разносчиком пиццы тебе тоже не стоит становиться, — Азирафель покачал головой. — Я как-то смотрел про них кино... мне кажется, это не твоё.

Азирафель не стал уточнять, что об этих парнях у него сложилось мнение как о типах с пониженной социальной ответственностью, а Барти такое точно не подходило. Впрочем, тот и не возражал, явно не собираясь тратить жизнь на такую ерунду. Кроули сообщил, что в их реальности существует масса способов занять себя, в том числе и не совсем законных, и пообещал рассказать обо всём подробнее. После педсовета, на который они с Азирафелем уже почти опоздали.

— Ты же не собираешься втягивать мальчика в тёмные делишки? — поинтересовался Азирафель, когда дверь за ними закрылась.

— Если ты не заметил, то я его предостерегал. Мне кажется, в его воспитании есть огромные пробелы.

— Ты хочешь научить его ходить строем?

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — оскорбился Кроули. — У него свободная воля. Я лишь хочу уберечь его от ошибок и всяческих соблазнов.

В мотивах Кроули Азирафель как раз таки ни мгновения не сомневался, но вот его методы вызывали множество вопросов. И решать их следовало обстоятельно и без спешки, хорошо всё обдумав — короткая жизнь смертных накладывала множество временных ограничений на процесс, ошибка в котором часто становилась фатальной. А ещё Азирафелю очень нравилась работа смотрителем в музее.

— Добрый день, коллеги! — Дамблдор ударил в гонг. — Раз мы все в сборе, можно и начинать.

— Да, давайте уже, — мгновенно оживился Блэк. — У меня ребёнок один дома.

— Рада за вас, Сириус, — Макгонагалл взглянула на часы. — Гарри разумный мальчик и точно найдёт, чем себя занять.

— Этого-то я и боюсь, — вздохнул Блэк. — Вы даже не представляете, Минерва, как много в моём доме того, чем занимать себя точно не стоит.

— Поттер обещал, что будет читать, — едва слышно пробормотал Снейп, дёргая Блэка за край мантии.

— И ты в это веришь? — сквозь зубы огрызнулся Блэк, а потом вновь широко улыбнулся: — Я не знаю, как обычно проходят собрания, но мне казалось, что достаточно будет простого «до свидания» и парочки пожеланий счастливых каникул.

— А как же подведение итогов года? — возмущённая Спраут повертела в руках шляпу, словно не зная, куда её пристроить, после чего просто на неё села. — А заключительная речь директора? А пунш?

— У нас ещё и фуршет будет?! — Блэк трагически заломил руки.

— Перестань, — снова зашипел Снейп, — я тебя предупреждал...

— А меня Поль ждёт только через три часа, — Хуч широко улыбнулась. — А потом мы идём с ним в ресторан.

— Милочка, а вы не могли бы перестать хвастаться? — Трелони недовольно поджала губы, кутаясь в шаль. — У нас сейчас будет подведение итогов года, так что ваш Поль может успеть соскучиться.

— Он начинает скучать, стоит мне ступить на порог, — пафосно объявила Хуч. — Альбус, скажите уже всем угомониться и толкните речь.

— «Толкните», — возмущённо фыркнула Макгонагалл. — Что за манеры?

Азирафель в очередной раз убедился, что Дамблдор откровенно наслаждается, наблюдая за перепалками коллег. Но на все острые моменты он реагировал очень чутко. Вот и сейчас, стоило обстановке в кабинете накалиться на полградуса выше его предпочтений, как зазвучал гонг.

— Коллеги, это был очень непростой год. Мало того, что Хогвартс в своих стенах принимал Турнир Трёх Волшебников, так ещё и в нашем коллективе произошло множество изменений. И я бы хотел поговорить об этом подробно. С чего начнём?

Мнения, как обычно, разделились. Часть коллег горела желанием обсудить Турнир, но не меньшая часть ратовала за внутренние дела. Первым не выдержал игры в демократию Дамблдор. Азирафель сильно подозревал, что виной тому был Геллерт, которого на собрание педагогического коллектива, разумеется, не пригласили, и сейчас он, скорее всего, ждал Альбуса в бывших комнатах Кроули. Дамблдор снова ударил в гонг:

— А начну я, пожалуй, с Турнира и хочу поблагодарить деканов, на факультетах которых учатся победители.

— Постойте! — Блэк с возмущением уставился на Дамблдора. — А как же я?

— А что с вами не так, Сириус?

— Я тоже приложил свою руку к победе! Например, в последнем задании я очень помог Гарри...

Кроули прикрыл лицо ладонью, прошептав: «Всё-таки идиот — это навсегда!»

— И чем же?! — заинтересованно прищурился Дамблдор.

Снейп ловким тычком под зад напомнил Блэку о важности конфиденциальности, и тот быстро исправился:

— Советами! А ещё я помог ему отдохнуть перед состязанием.

— Ваш вклад, Сириус, очень важен, но факультет в Хогвартсе — это почти что семья, — улыбнулся Дамблдор, — поэтому победа ученика всегда равняется победе факультета.

— Бла-бла-бла, — пробурчал Блэк, усаживаясь на место.

— Вы что-то сказали, Сириус?

— Только восхитился вашей мудростью, Альбус.

Дамблдор похвалил участников, деканов, даже, кажется, не забыл эльфов, и когда Азирафель уже хотел возмутиться несправедливостью и напомнить об организаторе шоу, заговорил об этом сам.

— Но всё это не идёт ни в какое сравнение с работой, проделанной мистером Кроули. Коллеги, я предлагаю поаплодировать ему. За его яркие идеи, за красочное шоу, за фейерверки, за внимание к студентам, за экран и за то волшебное настроение, которое он создавал, превращая каждое состязание в настоящий праздник.

Всё-таки Кроули совершенно не умел принимать благодарность и похвалу. В его растерянном взгляде Азирафель явственно увидел опасение, что с Дамблдора станется броситься ему на шею, и эта мысль приводила его в настоящий ужас. Похоже, Дамблдор тоже это понял и специально встал, начиная аплодировать. Впрочем, Кроули быстро справился с эмоциями и, вызывающе улыбаясь, вышел в центр кабинета. Он театрально поклонился на три стороны.

— И что, даже моя походка больше не вызывает раздражения коллег?

— Только радует! — Хуч подняла вверх два пальца, в старинном жесте победы. — Хотя, конечно, ваши журналы мы так и не оценили.

— Вам уже поздно, — казалось, что Снейп только что съел лимон.

Хуч набрала в лёгкие воздуха, чтобы дать достойный отпор наглецу, усомнившемуся в её праве на удовольствие, и чтобы разрядить обстановку, Азирафель пришёл на помощь:

— Мистер Филч успел оценить эти полиграфические изыски.

— Я только взглянул, — начал оправдываться Филч. — Я просто никогда не видел ничего подобного и проявил здоровое любопытство...

— А вам, мой дорогой, следует проявлять это любопытство в другом месте! — фыркнула Хуч, выразительно взглянув на Спраут.

— Ах, милочка, боюсь, что дальше своего живота вы ничего не видите, — мгновенно отозвалась та.

— Брэк! — объявил Кроули. — А теперь у нас по плану пунш и танцы.


	140. Chapter 140

Пунш Азирафель не любил, танцами тоже не сильно увлекался, но зато никогда не отказывал себе в удовольствии удовлетворить любопытство, особенно если была вероятность, что второго шанса не будет. Когда, наконец, поток красноречия Дамблдора иссяк, а профессора всё чаще стали задерживать взгляд на циферблате старинных часов, собрание закончилось. Блэк почти сразу же поспешил к выходу, но Азирафель успел его окликнуть:

— Сириус.

— Да? 

Блэк явно хотел огрызнуться и сбежать, но слишком хорошо относился к Азирафелю, чтобы это проделать, когда понял, кто из коллег решился его задержать. Он широко улыбнулся и, бросив Снейпу, что ненадолго задержится, подошёл.

— Вы что-то хотели, мистер Азирафель?

— Всего лишь узнать, как прошёл вчера ваш разговор с Гарри.

— Супер! — Блэк заметил, что на его вскрик обернулись несколько профессоров, и зашептал: — Всё просто супер. Гарри такой молодец.

В этом Азирафель как раз и не сомневался, но ему хотелось узнать подробности.

— Как всё прошло?

— Представляете, он, оказывается, уже что-то заподозрил в этом духе... но я, конечно, решился и не стал ничего отрицать, — Блэк оглянулся по сторонам и, заговорщически понизив голос, добавил: — Он спросил, был ли у нас секс. Не так прямо, конечно, но смысл был в этом. Я подтвердил. Я же не сказал ничего лишнего?

Азирафель не очень хорошо представлял, как смертные ведут такие разговоры с детьми. Вроде бы раньше с этой стороной жизни отпрысков знакомили на примере пчёлок и птичек, но, кажется, это было слишком давно, да и не очень информативно.

— Думаю, что нет, Сириус.

— Уф! — Блэк просиял и принялся трясти руку Азирафеля. — Вы меня успокоили.

— А как он к этому отнёсся?

— Нормально?.. — Блэк неуверенно пожал плечами и твёрже добавил: — Нормально, да. Сказал, что если мне удалось что-то разглядеть в Снейпе, значит тот не совсем ублюдок. Но я сказал, что он ублюдок... шикарный такой ублюдок... 

— А Гарри?

— Понадеялся, что он не разобьёт мне сердце.

— А вы?

— Пф-ф! Снейп не такой, — Блэк усмехнулся и, помрачнев, невпопад добавил: — Хотя Малфою я всё равно врежу по морде.

— Малфою-то за что?

— Для профилактики. Чтобы даже не думал!

— А что Гарри?

— Он это... кажется, рад за меня.

— Рад?

— Он так сказал... а ещё сказал, что верит в то, что Снейп теперь перестанет бродить по замку ночами.

— А как же дежурства?

— Вот и я о чём, — вздохнул Блэк. — Будь моя воля, я бы его из спальни не выпускал... вы же понимаете, о чём я?

Азирафель понимающе кивнул и вспомнил об одной Карте, которая им с Кроули — так уж получилось! — больше уже была не нужна. Он сосредоточился, и самым чудесным образом эта Карта появилась у него в кармане.

— Я знаю, как вам помочь, — улыбнулся Азирафель, — держите. Это Карта, на которой...

— Ох ты ж жопа Мерлина! — перебил его Блэк. — Это она!

Иногда Блэк вёл себя довольно странно, особенно когда был уверен, что окружающие знают то же самое, что и он, или — на худой конец! — умеют читать его мысли.

— Простите? — решил уточнить Азирафель.

— Ё-моё! Это та самая Карта, которую мы сделали, пока здесь учились. Луни говорил мне, что видел её, но я не поверил... хотя зачем ему врать? — бормотал Блэк, едва ли не обнюхивая старый пергамент. — Откуда она у вас?

— Кроули где-то раздобыл, — пожал плечами Азирафель, — сейчас разве вспомнишь?

— Здорово-то как! — Блэк несколько раз хлопнул Азирафеля по плечу, выражая крайнюю степень признательности. — Теперь можно просто на время дежурств открывать Карту и заниматься каким-нибудь более важным делом, — Блэк поиграл бровями.

— Готовиться к урокам? — предположил Азирафель.

Разумеется, он прекрасно понимал, на что намекал этот балбес, но не смог удержаться, чтобы его не поддеть. Блэк вытаращил глаза и несколько мгновений пялился на Азирафеля, прежде чем вспомнил о манерах.

— А... ну да... — выдавил он из себя. — К урокам тоже можно.

Азирафель улыбнулся ему и, хлопнув по плечу, пожелал удачи, прощаясь.

— Вам тоже, мистер Азирафель! — закивал Блэк. — И мистеру Кроули тоже. Побольше... она ему, похоже, нужна.

Посмеиваясь, Азирафель направился в комнаты, где обитал Геллерт. Он не сомневался, что отыщет там и Кроули, и Альбуса.

Конечно же, его расчёт оправдался: Кроули уже был там, с интересом разглядывая картину:

— Ангел, ты должен это видеть!

— Что именно?

— Они возвращаются! Нашему другу Геллерту удалось вытащить ещё двух! — Кроули довольно потёр руки.

— Как? — выдохнул Азирафель.

Но Геллерт только раздражённо махнул рукой:

— Не знаю! Я записывал в журнал все свои действия, и когда появилась эта парочка, постарался воспроизвести. Так вот, после этого я проделывал всё то же самое, строго по записям. Но результата никакого.

— А он должен быть, — прошипел Кроули.

— Сам знаю! Непостижимо, но факт! — Геллерт казался расстроенным.

— Непостижимо? — Кроули выразительно взглянул на Азирафеля. — Ангел, ты ведь у нас специалист по непостижимости?

— Я специалист по святой воде, — отмахнулся Азирафель. — Не думаешь же ты...

— А почему нет? — перебил его Кроули. — После Её появления в церкви я многое готов списать на непостижимые шутки. Мне кажется, нам надо добавить в эксперимент воду.

— Но это глупо!

— Почему?

— Потому что мы всё равно не сможем ею воспользоваться.

— Господа, вы о чём? — Геллерт с интересом крутил головой, словно не понимая, кому верить: Кроули или Азирафелю.

— Не важно! — одновременно ответили они и переглянулись.

— Давай попробуем с водой? — взгляд Кроули выражал нетерпение. — Ею ведь можно просто обработать проём, через который мы будем переходить.

— Вы планируете выйти через дверь? — Геллерт чуть не пританцовывал от нетерпения.

— Да, — Кроули успокоился, мгновенно сосредоточившись на ответе. — Всё должно быть изящно и просто. Как пришли, так и уйдём, но Альбусу придётся пожертвовать хроноворотом.

— И почему я не удивлён? — Дамблдор хоть и опоздал, но услышал главное.

— Потому что это вписывается в вашу концепцию, — мгновенно отозвался Кроули.

— Разве? В какую из?

— В ту, где чтобы получить что-то хорошее, надо пожертвовать чем-то ценным.

Геллерт несколько раз сомкнул ладони, аплодируя:

— Как это верно подмечено, — и тут же стал серьёзным, деловито интересуясь: — А совсем без жертв нельзя?

— Можно. Но не в нашем случае. Непостижимый план, помните? К тому же мы лишили эту реальность как минимум одной человеческой жертвы, а значит, надо восстановить гармонию.

Дамблдор совершенно точно не просто понимал, о чём говорил Кроули, но и принимал его слова близко к сердцу. Похоже, даже чересчур.

— Когда вам понадобится хроноворот?

— Когда мы проверим теорию со святой водой. Не думаю, что у нас будет несколько попыток.

— Вы представляете, как это будет? — голос Геллерта был едва слышен.

— В общих чертах, — усмехнулся Кроули. — Мне кажется, вы должны понимать ценность импровизации.

— Для этого надо слишком хорошо понимать, что происходит, — заметил Альбус.

— Да, — легко согласился Кроули. — Именно этим мы сейчас и займёмся. Для начала я хочу ознакомиться с вашими записями.

Азирафелю эти записи были не менее интересны, поэтому он уселся рядом с Кроули, чтобы разобрать бисерный почерк Геллерта. Альбус тоже недолго оставался в стороне: покрутившись вокруг, он устроился на подлокотнике дивана, рядом с Кроули. Они иногда стукались головами, когда склонялись особенно низко, но почему-то это уже никого не смущало. Пока они читали, Геллерт расхаживал по комнате, изредка останавливаясь у картины с тремя овечками, дружно маршировавшими в отведённых рамках.

— Геллерт, вы точно записали всё? — оторвался от чтения Кроули.

— Разумеется, — он досадливо поморщился. — Поверьте моему опыту исследований.

Азирафелю тоже показалось, что упущена какая-то деталь, поэтому он решил зайти с другой стороны.

— Геллерт, а есть какие-то слишком очевидные принципы, о которых все знают? Ну, настолько хорошо знают, что их не стоит даже повторять?

— Слишком очевидное?.. — задумался он. — Закон сохранения вещества?

— Ну, конечно! — у Азирафеля словно камень свалился с души. — Именно его мы и собираемся нарушить.


	141. Chapter 141

Азирафелю иногда становилось немного не по себе оттого, как быстро у него выработалась привычка ко сну. Вернее даже, не ко сну, а к приятному провождению времени рядом с безмятежно расслабленным Кроули, когда можно было смотреть на крадущиеся по потолку тени, слушать тихое дыханье и думать одновременно обо всём и ни о чём. В такие моменты Азирафелю совсем не хотелось читать или предаваться какому-либо другому удовольствию — достаточно было чувствовать руку, крепко держащуюся за его ладонь, и верить, что так будет всегда. Наверное, Барти всё-таки был прав, и Азирафель с Кроули собирались сразиться со всеми за эту возможность быть рядом, хотя...

Стоило быть честным с собой. Земля совершенно точно была для Азирафеля лучшим местом во Вселенной и венцом Её творений. Да и смертные оказались гораздо интереснее, чем можно было предположить. Кто знает, если бы не они, осмелился бы Азирафель желать? Всё же стоило признать, что свободная воля не только дар, но и источник сомнений и даже терзаний. Появлялась вероятность ошибки, масштаб которой рос вместе с развитием воли.

И всё-таки Азирафель ни за что не отказался бы от права самому определять, что делать, как поступать и кого любить. И вполне может оказаться, что в этом-то и был высший смысл и Её замысел, по-прежнему непостижимый. Азирафелю на миг показалось, что тень на потолке насмехается над ним, но он точно знал — это всего лишь игра света. А ещё он так и не мог понять, связан ли со свободой воли страх, прежде неведомый.

Азирафель был знаком со страхом исключительно по описаниям в литературе и привык считать его уделом смертных. Однако сейчас он явственно ощущал его симптомы, стоило на мгновение представить, что с Кроули что-то случится. Или же им придётся расстаться навсегда, и не будет никакой уверенности в его благополучии. Отвратительное чувство.

Чтобы как-то отвлечься, Азирафель вновь и вновь вспоминал пророчества Агнессы, пытаясь понять, что от него ускользает. Это совершенно точно было связано с Антихристом, но что именно? Что? Может быть, для понимания достаточно будет познакомиться с Артуром Янгом? Тень на потолке ехидно скривилась. Но почему нет? Тем более, когда это так легко совместить с визитом к Малфою.

Чем больше Азирафель об этом думал, тем сильнее ему хотелось узнать мнение Кроули. В конце концов, сон для него лишь удовольствие, а не потребность, стало быть, не случится ничего страшного, если заменить одно удовольствие на другое.

Кроули лежал на боку, лицом к Азирафелю, поэтому было очень удобно слегка приобнять его, чтобы погладить по спине между лопатками. Ощутив однажды его крылья, Азирафель безошибочно определял их положение и реакцию на прикосновение. Сейчас это было наслаждение в первозданном виде. Кроули сонно улыбнулся и выгнул спину, подставляя основания крыльев под ласку, не раздумывая ни мгновения.

— Ангел... — едва слышно прошептал он, прежде чем открыть глаза. 

Азирафель не смог отказать себе в удовольствии и продолжил поглаживать призрачные крылья, чувствуя, как льнут они к его ладони.

— М-м-м... 

Кроули вновь прикрыл глаза, блаженствуя, и Азирафелю показалось, что это признак очередного засыпания, поэтому он с неохотой убрал руку.

— Кроули.

— М-м?

— Давай сегодня заедем к Артуру Янгу.

— Зачем?

— Познакомимся, и вообще...

— Хорошо.

— Что именно «хорошо»?

— Всё, — Кроули немного поёрзал и приоткрыл один глаз: — А ты не мог бы вернуть руку?

Конечно же, Азирафель мог. Ему точно было нетрудно.

К Артуру решили заехать на обратном пути. Всё-таки опаздывать к Малфою не хотелось, а сколько времени займёт разговор с юным мистером Янгом, было непонятно. В конце концов, Азирафель и сам не мог определиться, что ему надо выяснить. Такой подход был скорее свойственен Кроули, как и то, что Азирафель не стал об этом даже думать, полностью положившись на импровизацию.

— Ангел, а ты не мог бы побеседовать с Беллатрикс? 

Кроули так резко вывернул руль, что Азирафелю пришлось схватиться за дверь, чтобы не выпасть из машины.

— Ты не мог бы ехать поосторожнее?

— Я объезжал ежа, — поморщился Кроули. — Мне казалось, тебе это понравится.

— Не так резко, дорогой.

— Ты с ней поговоришь?

— А что случилось?

— Малфой жалуется. Говорит, что она слишком странно себя ведёт. В последнее время.

Если честно, то Азирафель находил странным её поведение всегда, поэтому решил уточнить:

— А что именно не понравилось Малфою?

— Не знаю, — Кроули хлопнул ладонями по рулю, на мгновение выехав на обочину. — Он темнит, как обычно, но мне показалось, что она не в себе. Ну, знаешь, это влияние ритуала на неокрепшие умы... она вполне могла тронуться.

— Могла, — согласился Азирафель.

— Во-о-т! А такие недуги по твоей части.

— Почему?

— Помог же ты Лонгботтомам? — Кроули выпятил губу. — А после Её вмешательства всякое может быть. Ты ведь знаешь про непостижимую справедливость?

— Но тогда разве мы вправе вмешиваться?

— Мне кажется, Ей и самой это интересно. А кроме того, если это не входит в Великий план, то Она всегда может остановить.

Кроули всегда с лёгкостью давалось решение схоластических вопросов — его выводы можно было назвать безупречно логичными, и Азирафель согласился:

— Я посмотрю, что можно сделать.

— Вот и отлично! — на этот раз поворот вышел более плавным, и Кроули взглянул на Азирафеля, ожидая похвалы.

— Замечательно, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

Ворота поместья Малфоя распахнулись тотчас же, стоило «Бентли» к ним приблизиться, и Кроули всё же снизил скорость, явно выражая приязненное отношение к хозяевам, ждущим у входа. Кроули галантно поклонился и вручил леди Малфой цветы, стебли которых оказались стянуты симпатичным браслетом. И после этого Кроули будет что-то говорить о фокусах?! Хотя надо отдать ему должное, его чудеса всегда выглядели стильно и очень элегантно.

После обмена приветствиями и приличествующими случаю любезностями Малфой проводил их в гостиную, где у открытого окна сидела Беллатрикс и задумчиво шипела, поглаживая змею, овившуюся вокруг её руки, словно причудливое ожерелье. Леди Малфой извинилась перед гостями и тяжело вздохнула:

— Бель, мы же договаривались.

Но та лишь прошипела в ответ что-то невнятное.

— Кроули, ты понимаешь, о чём она? — едва слышно поинтересовался Азирафель.

— Просто шипит, — фыркнул он. — Без всякого смысла. Очевидно, ей нравятся звуки.

Теперь беспокойство Малфоя становилось понятнее, как и нежелание приближаться к родственнице.

— Вы не могли бы оставить нас с Беллатрикс наедине? — улыбнулся Азирафель.

Малфои ушли так поспешно, что не осталось сомнений в том, что Кроули пообещал им помощь. Кстати, он не торопился следовать за ними.

— Ангел, я не нужен? — в его тихом голосе слышалась тревога.

— Нужен, — Азирафель погладил его по руке, — в принципе. Но сейчас мне лучше остаться с ней тет-а-тет.

Когда дверь за Кроули закрылась, Азирафель подошёл к Беллатрикс и погладил змею.

— Вас что-то тревожит, милая Беллатрикс?

Она взглянула на него так, будто впервые заметила:

— Да.

— Расскажете?

— Почему нет?! — она пожала плечами. — А то я скоро забуду, как говорить.

— Что-то случилось?

— Пока нет, но непременно случится, потому что мой зять — идиот.

— Люциус? — удивился Азирафель.

— Разумеется. При этом он уверен, что если стал министром, то это автоматически гарантирует светлый ум. Пф-ф! Будто все предыдущие министры отличались светлым умом... и будто это вообще аргумент!

Азирафель мог бы согласиться с её доводами, но он так и не услышал причину конфликта.

— Беллатрикс, а что произошло?

— Что?! — она возмущённо зашипела. — Для начала мы не сошлись в вопросах воспитания.

— А что вам не нравится?

— Люциус не умеет воспитывать! Достаточно взглянуть на Драко, чтобы это понять. И я даже не буду говорить про то яблочко, что недалеко укатилось от яблони. Люциус портит нашего Тёмного Лорда. Он с ним сюсюкает!

— В смысле?

— В самом прямом! А вчера он весь вечер рассказывал ему сказки... и я ничего не могу с этим поделать!


	142. Chapter 142

Азирафель не мог избавиться от странного ощущения, что уже сталкивался с чем-то подобным. И вроде бы даже не во времена Шекспира, а гораздо позже. Ну, точно же! Именно этот сценарий они взялись разыгрывать с Кроули, когда были уверены, что воспитывают Антихриста. Конечно, Беллатрикс далеко до Кроули в образе няни, но общую канву она здорово уловила. А Люциус, стало быть, создаёт настоящее райское влияние, обеспечивая гармонию. Кто бы мог подумать, что он на такое способен! 

Однако как убедить Беллатрикс, что события развиваются наиболее благоприятным образом? Вряд ли слова «Великий план» и «Непостижимость» значат для неё то же самое, что и для Кроули с Азирафелем, но попытаться, несомненно, стоило!

— Понимаете, мистер Азирафель, я поклялась самой Магии сделать всё, что от меня зависит, чтобы вырастить мальчика таким, каким я его однажды полюбила. А что получается?!

— Милая Беллатрикс, а как вы думаете, о чём поклялся Дамблдор?

— А при чём здесь... — она замолчала на полуслове, обдумывая сказанное.

— Не могли же вы всерьёз полагать, что Она не потребует каких-то гарантий и от него.

— Допустим. Это логично, — согласилась Беллатрикс.

— Тогда ответьте на простой вопрос, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Почему именно вы двое?

Беллатрикс явно не задумывалась об этом, или же сразу нашла ответ, который её устроил, но он не выдерживал никакой критики, поэтому и озвучивать его не стоило. Она поглаживала змею, пытаясь найти объяснение.

— Ладно, сдаюсь! И почему мы двое?

— Не знаю, — вздохнул Азирафель. — Но как только вы найдёте ответ, то сразу же перестанете обвинять во всём Люциуса. Он ведь тоже не случайно получил именно этого ребёнка.

— Но он не верит, что это наш Лорд! И даже слушать меня не хочет.

— А вам это так важно?

— Конечно, — Беллатрикс тряхнула волосами, отбрасывая их от лица. — Не с Сириусом же мне говорить? И не со Снейпом. Мне иногда начинает казаться, что я забываю, каким он был.

— Вас это пугает?

— Разумеется! Как я смогу понять, что у меня всё получается? Я пытаюсь выучить парселтанг, змея шипит мне в ответ, но как узнать, о чём? Я перерыла всю библиотеку, но не нашла ничего... кроме одной книги, написанной парселтангом...

А ведь Азирафель уже давно мечтал побывать в библиотеке Малфоя, который хвастался своей коллекцией редких фолиантов.

— Вы мне её покажете? — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Возможно, я смогу разобрать, что там написано.

— Вы владеете?.. — Беллатрикс перешла на шёпот и властно потребовала: — Скажите что-нибудь!

Азирафеля иногда поражала такая наивность смертных. И как она собиралась его проверить? Шипение вышло художественным настолько, что змея подняла голову и тоже что-то зашипела.

— Что она сказала? — прищурилась Беллатрикс.

— Пожелала нам доброго дня и сообщила, что хотела бы заглянуть в эту книгу.

— Точно! — во взгляде Беллатрикс вспыхнул огонь. — Она уже её видела и, кажется, пыталась читать. А я ничего не поняла... Пойдёмте!

Конечно же, каждый верит в то, во что хочет, но не столь же явно! Хотя, скорее всего, в пользу Азирафеля сыграла его репутация. И близкая дружба с Кроули.

Беллатрикс, очевидно, не хотела, чтобы им помешали, а потому провела Азирафеля в библиотеку через второй этаж. И — будь он проклят! — оно того стоило. Давно Азирафелю не приходилось видеть подобной красоты: два яруса стеллажей, продуманная система освещения, удобный каталог... и почему только не удалось добраться сюда раньше?! Здесь даже был выделен отдельный стеллаж под пророчества, слабость к которым Азирафель питал едва ли не с сотворения мира. И именно на этом стеллаже стояла та самая книга.

— Вот! — Беллатрикс с гордостью раскрыла её перед Азирафелем. — Читайте!

Что могло быть проще?

— «Идите к цели прямо, прокладывая дорогу огнём, водой и словом...»

— Что? — в голосе Беллатрикс послышалось возмущение.

— Что не так? 

Азирафель успел трижды перечитать эти строки, пока не понял, что послание прежде всего предназначалось ему. Вода, без всяких сомнений, святая, огонь — адский, а слово им с Кроули ещё предстояло подобрать...

— Это же человеческий язык!

— Да, — кивнул Азирафель. — Это древнеарабский. У них была крайне интересная письменность, и...

— К чёрту древнеарабский! А парселтанг?! Вы хотите сказать, что это не он?!

— Это не он.

— Но как же... и Нагини тоже читала...

— Возможно, она понимает...

— Откуда?! Она же змея, а не профессор, — Беллатрикс расстроилась чуть ли не до слёз. — А о чём хоть там речь?

— О воде, огне и слове.

— Какая нудятина! — Беллатрикс капризно надула губы. — А про парселтанг нет?

— Мне кажется, где-то здесь точно должно быть что-то такое, — Азирафель огляделся. — Где-то здесь.

Потребовалось совсем небольшое чудо, чтобы среди прочих книг на третьей полке появилась ещё одна, не учтённая ни в одном каталоге. И почему никто не додумался до её создания? «Парселтанг. Учим за год». Проверить правильность звучания Азирафель не мог, но был полностью уверен, что под этой обложкой были собраны все знания смертных о языке змей, причём изложенные на современном диалекте. Знания никогда не бывали лишними, а неуёмная энергия Беллатрикс нуждалась в точке приложения.

— Смотрите, вот то, что вам необходимо.

— Но... её здесь точно не было раньше!

— Неужели вы не верите в силу Магии?

— Это невероятно! — восхищённо прошептала Беллатрикс.

— Всего лишь непостижимо, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

Теперь он был спокоен за Беллатрикс. Азирафель оставил её в библиотеке и отправился искать хозяев, чтобы успокоить. Да и порция благодати им тоже не помешает. Напоследок. Кто знает, как быстро удастся решить задачу с возвращением к себе? Теперь, после получения очередной подсказки, Азирафель не сомневался, что всё решится в ближайшие дни.

Кроули развлекал чету Малфоев в соседней с библиотекой комнате и, заметив Азирафеля, обрадовался:

— Уже?!

— Да. Беллатрикс учит парселтанг по самоучителю и не сомневается, что в воспитании малыша Арманда нужна гармония, — отчитался Азирафель.

— Вам это удалось? — обрадовалась Нарцисса Малфой. — Сколько я помню Бель, её невозможно в чём-то переубедить, если она того не хочет.

— Она захотела, — Азирафель улыбнулся совершенно непринуждённо. — Даже переубеждать не пришлось.

— А что делать с её странной фантазией, будто ребёнок... — Малфой бросил быстрый взгляд на супругу, показавший, что между ними нет тайн, и, запнувшись продолжил: — это вы, мой... мистер Кроули?

— А разве это чему-то вредит? — Кроули взглянул на Малфоя поверх очков. — Ей так удобнее, пусть считает.

— Но... она грозилась рассказать ему про метки, — Малфой, болезненно морщась, потёр левое предплечье. — И обещала научить его брать их под контроль. Я не сильно верю в эту возможность, но знаю подростков... не думаю, что Бель дотерпит до его совершеннолетия.

— Пусть рассказывает, — фыркнул Кроули. — Это неосуществимо.

Азирафель почувствовал отголоски чуда, с помощью которого Кроули окончательно разорвал связи, созданные рабским клеймом. Что ж, это было стильно! Теперь Тёмная Метка будет лишь напоминать её носителям о сомнительных решениях молодости, не влияя ни на что. Кроули слишком ценил свободу, чтобы размениваться по мелочам.

Похоже, Малфой что-то почувствовал, потому что на мгновение забыл о манерах, хватаясь за предплечье и потрясённо всматриваясь в лицо Кроули.

— Мой Лорд, зачем? — выдохнул он, взяв себя в руки.

— Мне не нужны рабы, Люциус. Вы доказали, что можете обойтись не только без поводка, но и без ошейника, — Кроули любезно улыбнулся. — А теперь, мне кажется, самое время перейти к десертам.

Всё-таки повар у Малфоя был настоящим виртуозом. Блинчики с маскарпоне он готовил те самые, за которыми не грех прогуляться и до мятежной Франции. Обед удался на славу, и Азирафель с удовольствием попробовал все предложенные десерты. А после на веранде за неспешной беседой под бордо благословил это семейство, пожелав им любви и счастья. Особенно детям, учитывая, как трогательно Драко заботился о младшем брате.

Когда они с Кроули уже собирались уходить, к Азирафелю подошла Беллатрикс. Она выразительно подмигнула и прошептала:

— Всё идёт по плану!

— Какому?

— Непостижимому! Я прочитала всего пару фраз, и мою Метку обожгло! Мне кажется, я закрепила связь!

М-да, каждый верит в то, во что хочет. Азирафелю оставалось только улыбнуться:

— Поздравляю!


	143. Chapter 143

К Тадфилду Кроули подъезжал медленно, будто боялся обнаружить Антихриста прямо сейчас. Чтобы немного сгладить напряжение, Азирафель положил Кроули ладонь на колено и слегка погладил, успокаивая:

— Всё будет хорошо. Если хочешь, можешь даже не выходить из машины, я сам с ним поговорю.

— Ну уж нет, ангел. Мне тоже интересно с ним познакомиться. Мало ли что...

— Кстати, Она подала ещё один знак.

— Да?! — Кроули так резко нажал на тормоз, что будь скорость чуть выше, Азирафель вылетел бы через лобовое стекло. — И ты молчал?

— Сейчас говорю, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — «Идите к цели прямо, прокладывая дорогу огнём, водой и словом...»

— Что это?

— Цитата из книги пророчеств, которую для меня открыла Беллатрикс. Она не поняла ни слова на древнеарабском, приняв его за парселтанг. Так что... сам понимаешь.

— Но если речь идёт о том самом огне, то это сильно осложняет дело.

— Почему?

— Потому что для тебя он слишком опасен.

— Как и для тебя святая вода, — поморщился Азирафель. — Мне кажется, смысл в том, чтобы пройти по самой грани, забыв о своей сущности.

— А мне кажется, что Она говорит о нашем сотрудничестве.

— Это само собой.

Кроули зажмурился.

— Я — демон, ты — ангел. Этого не изменить.

— Не изменить, — Азирафель бросил быстрый взгляд на Кроули, прежде чем заговорить о том, в чём не было никакой уверенности. — А ещё я подумал о Барти.

— Слово? — мгновенно вскинулся Кроули.

— Да. Это удел смертных — облекать мысли в слова и делиться ими. Как ты его усыновил?

— Просто присвоил себе, и всё. Он согласился быть моим сыном, — Кроули с подозрением взглянул на Азирафеля: — Ангел, ты ведь не собираешься?..

— Я не собирался, но сейчас... Мне кажется, намёк слишком прозрачный, чтобы им пренебрегать. Ей для чего-то это нужно.

— А если ты ошибаешься?

— Даже если я ошибаюсь, моё решение не приведёт ни к чему фатальному.

— Да неужели?! А как твои отреагируют на то, что у тебя общий сын с демоном? 

О таком аспекте Азирафель не подумал.

— А как они узнают?

Кроули ответил выразительным взглядом и тяжело вздохнул.

— А про тебя? — насторожился Азирафель. — Про тебя твои тоже узнают?

— За это не переживай. Я шесть тысяч лет пишу отчёты и могу объяснить всё что угодно. Хотя... их всё равно никто не проверяет.

— Допустим. Но тогда что тебя пугает?

— Но у вас же непостижимое доверие друг к другу! И Михаил — жуткий педант... и Гавриил, которого лучше не бесить.

Азирафелю стало приятно оттого, что Кроули столько лет помнит его слова, вырвавшиеся от досады. Однако отступать он всё равно не собирался.

— Я готов рискнуть.

— Ангел, — Кроули несколько раз ударился головой о руль, — это совершенно не нужно!

Азирафель стиснул бедро Кроули.

— Мы будем вместе, что бы ни случилось. Даже если нас вдруг разметает при переходе... — Азирафель сглотнул, — это маловероятно, но вполне может произойти. Так вот, мы всё равно встретимся на авиабазе в Тадфилде и сделаем то, что должны. А раз так, то и объяснять кому-то про общего сына не придётся.

Кроули тяжело вздохнул, но спорить не стал:

— Хорошо, ангел. Мы сделаем, как скажешь. Только давай обойдёмся без огня.

В этой фразе был весь Кроули — в его правилах было согласиться с тем, что он считал незначительным, чтобы потом стоять насмерть по важным для себя вопросам.

— Дорогой, но без огня у нас ничего не получится.

— Тогда будем искать другой способ! Выходов всегда больше одного.

Но Азирафель тоже не собирался отступать:

— Может, для начала попробуем на овечках?

— Нет.

— Почему?

Кроули скривился и с неохотой выплюнул:

— Зачем вообще нужен этот переход, если с тобой что-то случится?

Азирафель вздохнул и решил напомнить:

— Кроули, я принёс тебе воду.

— Через сколько лет? — едко поинтересовался он.

— Но ведь принёс! И сейчас у нас слишком мало времени для таких разговоров.

— Принёс, — согласился Кроули, — но...

Азирафель не собирался давать ему возможность развивать эту мысль.

— Я отказал тебе потому, что уже тогда ты был для меня дороже всех обитателей Земли. И потом принёс по этой же причине.

В качестве последнего аргумента Азирафель погладил Кроули между лопаток. Ещё и ещё, чувствуя, как трепещут под ладонью сложенные крылья.

— Дороже тебя у меня никого нет, и только ради тебя я готов рискнуть. Ради нас. Чтобы сохранить всё это.

— Ангел, — выдохнул Кроули, — это нечестно. Я не могу думать, когда ты так...

Азирафель стиснул зубы и убрал руку.

— Как скажешь, дорогой.

Кроули снова уткнулся лбом в руль и несколько раз выдохнул, после чего повернул голову, открывая один глаз. Азирафель осторожно пригладил его волосы, просто потому, что это было приятно.

— У нас всё получится, дорогой. Я даже не сомневаюсь.

Кроули хотел что-то ответить, но ему помешал сигнал машины, подъехавшей сзади. Какой-то не очень умный джентльмен пытался свернуть с трассы на узкую дорогу, которую как раз перегородила «Бентли». 

— Это он мне? Серьёзно?!

Кроули глумливо усмехнулся и свернул на эту узкую дорогу, по которой поехал, никуда не торопясь — он явно получал огромное удовольствие, глядя в зеркало на тщетные попытки себя обогнать. Когда это показалось ему не таким весёлым, он стал резко тормозить, улыбаясь так, будто визг тормозов чужой машины был его любимой композицией мистера Меркьюри.

— Дорогой, может, уже достаточно? Всё-таки нам надо в Тадфилд. И мы немного торопимся.

Кроули с сожалением взглянул в зеркало и, гримасничая, надавил на газ. Разумеется, он ещё несколько раз нажал на клаксон, и серия сигналов прозвучала, как поток отборной брани.

— Следи за дорогой, милый.

Удивительно, но до Тадфилда они доехали очень быстро, хотя дорогу Азирафель так и не узнал. Дом Янгов окружал старый сад, обнесённый живой изгородью, который при свете дня уже не казался таким заросшим и загадочным.

— Пройдёмся? — предложил Азирафель.

Кроули не любил оставлять свою машину, но сейчас был вынужден согласиться — подъезжать к парадному входу и знакомиться с миссис Янг не входило в их планы. Им бы поговорить с Артуром.

— Ангел, что ты хочешь у него узнать?

— Я хочу его понять, — пожал плечами Азирафель, — чтобы знать, к чему готовиться.

— В смысле? — Кроули резко остановился. — Что ты можешь понять?

Азирафель вздохнул и, чтобы успокоить Кроули, взял его за руку.

— Этот человек будет воспитывать Антихриста одиннадцать лет. Узнав его, мы сможем предположить, как он будет воспитывать этого ребёнка, и понять, к чему нам надо готовиться.

— Да к чему там готовиться, — пробурчал Кроули. — Нет ребёнка — нет проблемы.

Если бы всё было так просто! Нет, Азирафель, разумеется, понимал, что с ребёнком надо будет что-то делать, но к такому радикальному решению точно был не готов. Может быть, удастся как-то повлиять на Антихриста через приёмного отца, как бы наивно это ни звучало? Или ещё что... Кроули резко перехватил руку Азирафеля, вынуждая остановиться:

— Мне кажется, это не самое лучшее время для знакомства, — прошептал он.

— Но почему...

Азирафель не договорил: примерно в двадцати ярдах от них тощий подросток целовал такую же костлявую девчонку с той страстью, какая бывает лишь в шестнадцать лет. «Дейрдре! — шептал он, — Дейрдре, дорогая... я тебя... я тебя...»

— Артур Янг! Где тебя черти носят?! — донеслось из распахнувшегося окна.

Подростки замерли, прижавшись друг к другу, а потрясённый Кроули уставился на Азирафеля:

— Это его мать!

— Ну да, — так же тихо прошептал Азирафель. — Конечно, мать. Она его потеряла и зовёт... неловко получилось, надо бы...

— Ангел, ты не понял! Эта девчонка — мать младенца, которого поменяли... это она рожала в третьей палате того монастыря.

Обычно Азирафель избегал ругательств, полагая, что любые эмоции можно выразить, не прибегая к обсценной лексике, но сейчас не сдержался. Кроули, с уважением взглянув на него, кивнул:

— Совершенно согласен. Но что будем делать с мальчиком?

— Разговаривать, — решил Азирафель. — Ты ведь позаботишься, чтобы нам не помешали?

Кроули фыркнул, щелкнув пальцами:

— Разумеется, ангел.


	144. Chapter 144

Конечно же, им никто не помешал. Артур Янг оказался довольно милым подростком, только от этого тревога Азирафеля меньше не стала. Ему предстояло сыграть столь важную роль в истории, а он был... слишком обыкновенным. Из такого Антихрист будет вить верёвки, образно выражаясь, и уж точно не станет прислушиваться к его мнению. Да и Дейрдре эта — ничего героического, никакой силы... Разумеется, они ещё подростки, но тот же Гарри казался взрослее оттого, что рассуждал совершенно иначе, и в нём чувствовалась сила.

— Ты расстроился, ангел?

Проницательность Кроули всегда поражала, но сейчас Азирафелю она показалась чрезмерной. Даже если он расстроился, это не означает, что готов что-то обсуждать. Кроули не стал настаивать и навязывать ненужный разговор — вместо этого он уставился на дорогу и даже, кажется, снизил скорость.

— Спасибо, дорогой...

В ответ прозвучал неразборчивый набор звуков, очевидно, имевший какой-то смысл, и Азирафель остался наедине со своими мыслями. У него ещё теплилась слабая надежда, что в их реальности всё будет иначе, но слишком уж Она не любила менять правила игры. Интересно, они вернутся в тот же самый день, откуда ушли? Кроули сделал остановку у церкви, чтобы набрать воду, и всю поездку немного нервно косился на небольшой термос с плотно закрученной крышкой. Чтобы не вызывать лишней тревоги, пришлось спрятать термос в карман. 

На вкус Азирафеля ворота Хогвартса возникли перед «Бентли» слишком внезапно и слишком быстро. Именно поэтому вместо того, чтобы отправиться в замок, Азирафель побрёл к Чёрному озеру. Сейчас, когда возвращение становилось вопросом времени и некоторых усилий, он поймал себя на мысли, что выдумывает поводы остаться, чтобы ещё немного побалансировать на краю в состоянии блаженного покоя. Эта реальность была слишком хороша, чтобы её хотелось покинуть, но в то же время не было ни капли сомнений, что грядущий Армагеддон уничтожил бы её точно так же, как и остальные, о которых Азирафель даже не знал.

Он уселся на нагретый солнцем камень и, вглядываясь в мерцающую воду, попытался собраться с мыслями. Кроули несколько раз говорил, что всё дело в ребёнке... в Антихристе. И если его не будет, то и никакого Армегеддона тоже. Всё просто и одновременно очень сложно. Этот мир заслуживал жизни — и за это следовало заплатить смертью. Азирафель вздрогнул, впервые обозначив эту цену. Неужели свобода воли была им получена исключительно для этого?

Солнце давно уже село, и вода в озере стала по-настоящему чёрной, отразив звёздное небо. Азирафель вдруг почувствовал, что продрог, и сильно удивился, обнаружив на плечах плед в чёрно-красную клетку.

— Кроули, — улыбнулся он. — Ты давно здесь?

— Не очень, — Кроули фыркнул так беззаботно, что больше вопросов не осталось. — Держи вот... Винки передала.

Он сунул в ладонь Азирафеля небольшой термос, в котором обнаружилось какао. Булочка тоже оказалась не лишней.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Ты не представляешь, как сильно я тебе благодарен.

— Могу себе представить, — пробурчал Кроули, пряча довольную улыбку. — Может, ну их всех?! Останемся здесь, дождёмся конца света, а потом махнём хоть на Альфу Центавра. А?

— Звучит заманчиво, дорогой...

— Но нет?

— Нет. Мы это сделаем. На Альфе Центавра мне не нравится погода.

— Скажи лучше, что там нет блинчиков, какао и суши.

— Совсем нет, дорогой. Выбор очевиден.

Кроули улыбнулся, глядя куда-то вдаль:

— И всё-таки это был чудесный отпуск.

— Не могу не согласиться, — Азирафель чопорно поджал губы и через мгновение рассмеялся, чувствуя, как становится легче на душе. — А сейчас мне надо уладить некоторые семейные вопросы.

— Ты о чём это? — мгновенно насторожился Кроули.

— Смертные уверяют, что ребёнку лучше в полной семье, — пошутил Азирафель.

— Нгх... — только и смог сказать Кроули, потрясённо глядя поверх очков.

Азирафель спрятал термос в карман, стряхнул с себя крошки и отправился в замок. Ему даже не нужно было оглядываться, чтобы знать — Кроули идёт следом. Бесшумно, как умеет лишь он. И от этого появлялась уверенность, что всё идёт по тому-самому-плану. Великому и Непостижимому. В конце концов, Она всегда могла вмешаться и не выпускать их отсюда, но предпочитала помогать. А значит, всё непременно будет хорошо. 

— Барти, добрый вечер, — Азирафель решил сразу начать с главного. — Я бы хотел быть твоим отцом.

— Хорошо, — Барти медленно кивнул и перевёл взгляд на Кроули.

— Вторым отцом, — пояснил тот. — Для гармонии. Мы же уже говорили тебе о своей природе? Вот. Ангел нужен, чтобы уравновесить моё демоническое влияние.

Барти ещё раз кивнул, хотя его взгляд демонстрировал полное неверие в такое влияние.

— Ты согласен, Барти?

— Да, — он невозмутимо достал палочку и зачем-то рассёк себе ладонь. — Я готов.

Видимо, в тот раз Кроули счёл, что смешивать кровь — это стильно. Азирафель бросил на него укоризненный взгляд и, чиркнув ногтем по ладони, разрезал кожу.

— Я тоже!

Барти пожал протянутую руку и вздрогнул, когда от небольшого чуда кровь, смешавшись, вскипела, превращаясь в облачко лёгкого тумана. Разумеется, можно было обойтись без этих эффектов — просто проявив волю! — но Азирафелю захотелось не отставать от Кроули. Он объявил, что нарекает Барти сыном, и, поймав ехидный взгляд, понял свою промашку. Тот уже был Кроули. Что ж! Если уж у него было два отца, то и имя должно соответствовать.

— И отныне будешь зваться ты — Бартемиус Азирафель Кроули.

Похоже, живя с ними, Барти совершенно разучился удивляться, потому что даже не задал ни одного вопроса, приняв происходящее как должное.

— Я понял, что уже скоро... — тихо сказал он.

— Да, — подтвердил Азирафель. — Если тебе надо с кем-то здесь попрощаться...

— Мне не с кем! — холодно усмехнулся Барти. — Вещи, как я полагаю, тоже можно не брать?

— Да.

— А как же ваша машина?

— Она будет ждать нас в Сохо.

— Я про эту...

— С ней тоже всё будет хорошо, — отрезал Кроули.

— А с овечками и пушистиками?

— Барти, уймись! Ты ещё филина вспомни, — Кроули поморщился. — Ангел, я даже представить не мог, что за год обзаведусь таким хозяйством.

— И взрослым сыном, — подсказал Азирафель.

— Это достаточно непостижимо для Великого плана?

Кроули мог ехидничать сколько хотел, но ответа Азирафель не знал. Единственное, в чём он не сомневался, было убеждение, что ничего подобного на Земле ещё не происходило. Возможно, даже Она оценит представление.

— Дорогой, нам пора, — Азирафель бросил быстрый взгляд на Кроули.

— Спать? — он усердно зевнул.

— Нет. Возвращать овец. Боюсь, что спать нам уже не придётся.

Если Кроули немного и расстроился, то никак этого не показал.

Дверь им открыл Дамблдор, и выглядел он немного возбуждённым.

— Что-то случилось, Альбус? — сочувственно поинтересовался Азирафель.

— Маразм! — отозвался Геллерт. — Наш Альбус впал в маразм, а ведь ничего не предвещало!

— Я сейчас тебя сильно удивлю, милый Геллерт, — прежде таких насмешливо-злых нот в голосе Дамблдора слышать не доводилось, — но не все, кто тебе возражают, маразматики.

— Неужели?! И почему мне кажется, что ты говоришь о себе во множественном числе? Мне никто не возражает.

— Это потому что ты ни с кем не разговариваешь, кроме меня.

— Что случилось?

— Страшное! — Геллерт прищурился. — У нас пропала овца.

— Не у нас, а у тебя, — ехидно отозвался Альбус.

— У нас, потому что ты тоже принимал участие...

— Так! — Кроули властно поднял руки. — Пропала моя овца...

— У нас, — обречённо выдохнул Дамблдор. — Так получилось. Она сама слишком близко подошла к краю рамы.

Геллерт мгновенно сообразил, откуда ветер дует, и ощетинился:

— Да, у меня пропала овца! Нарисованная. Одна. В ходе эксперимента. И что?!

Азирафель прикрыл глаза ладонью, радуясь, что сейчас у Кроули был план по возврату остальных овец: всё-таки он был скор на расправу и мог быть очень изобретательным в своей мстительности.

— Хорошо, что я привык иметь дело с идиотами, — почти ласково улыбнулся Кроули, — и знаю, как всё исправить.

Восторг искушённой публики он тоже любил.


	145. Chapter 145

Дамблдор ничего не имел против «идиотов», но, сам того не замечая, вцепился в палочку, очевидно, на всякий случай. Поза Геллерта тоже была далека от расслабленной, и встал он плечом к плечу с Альбусом, кажется, собираясь дорого продать свою жизнь. Как дети, честное слово!

— «Огнём, водой и словом»? — Кроули мрачно усмехнулся и коснулся языком пальца, высекая искры, после чего принялся этим пальцем выводить на раме знаки, которые тотчас же вспыхивали огнём. — Твой выход, ангел!

Азирафель сменил Кроули возле картины и, окропив её углы святой водой, снова уступил ему место.

— Все ко мне! — крикнул Кроули. — Живо!

Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, а потом полотно картины словно затянуло туманом, из которого начали выбираться овцы, жалобно блея. Кроули встречал их грозным взглядом и, постукивая по каминной полке, пересчитывал стадо.

— Я сказал — все!

К своему стыду Азирафель не мог бы назвать точное число овец до бегства, а Кроули, как оказалось, помнил их всех. Он прочитал им короткую, но очень поучительную лекцию о вреде отступничества, попутно упомянув несколько правил, которые они нарушили, и, пообещав, что в следующий раз им будет больнее, чем ему, простил. Овцы сразу же принялись маршировать, блея походную и очень бодрую песнь.

— Пожалуй, мы готовы к переходу, — объявил Кроули.

— Уже? — удивился Альбус.

— А чего время зря тянуть? Сейчас сядем в «Бентли» и к ночи будем в Лондоне. Все интересные дела делаются по ночам, — Кроули криво усмехнулся. — Вы же хотите нас проводить?

— Разумеется, — кивнул Альбус. — Хоть мне и очень жаль с вами прощаться.

Кроули не стал спорить. Вероятно, так оно и было. И, скорее всего, Альбус действительно жалел, хотя Азирафель при этом явственно чувствовал его облегчение. Наверное, Дамблдору непросто давалось присутствие рядом силы, которую он не имел возможности контролировать, особенно когда Геллерт так откровенно нарывался на неприятности. Кроули был далёк от внимания к таким мелочам — его занимали проблемы иного порядка: он долго вглядывался в своих овечек, словно пытаясь донести до них какую-то мысль, а потом перевёл взгляд на Геллерта и скривился:

— Нет, вы не подходите!

Альбус мгновенно оказался перед своим приятелем, отвлекая внимание Кроули на себя:

— Конечно, он не подходит. А я?

— Вы тоже, — Кроули обречённо махнул рукой и прищурился, задумавшись. — Пожалуй, это будет Снейп!

Азирафель вздохнул. Ну, сколько можно! Всего один неосмотрительный танец, а столько последствий... Тем временем Кроули продолжил:

— Ему хватит твёрдости, чтобы не растерять моё наследие.

— Наследие? — удивился Дамблдор.

— Да, — Кроули кивнул немного высокомерно. — Движимое имущество.

— Ваша машина? — удивление Альбуса возросло.

— «Бентли»?! Как вы могли такое подумать? — подобное предположение возмутило Кроули. — Конечно же, речь о моих овцах. Они нуждаются в твёрдой руке и внимании.

— Боюсь, что Северус не сможет уделять...

— Именно он и сможет. Надо же ему поговорить с кем-то умным? — фыркнул Кроули. — А стадо овец определённо опережает Блэка по интеллекту. Вы передадите ему картину или мне необходимо составить завещание?

— Что вы! Полагаю, мы сможем обойтись без этих формальностей. А может, имеет смысл написать всем? Хоть по паре слов. Пожелания, слова напутствия... 

Идея показалась Азирафелю очень здравой, но Кроули лишь поморщился:

— Какая чушь! Кому это надо? Вы прекрасно жили до нашего появления, и не сомневаюсь, что проживёте ещё...

— И всё-таки каждый, кто вас знал, захотел бы сказать...

— Альбус, уймитесь. Оставьте эту сентиментальную чушь для педсоветов, и если вам так хочется, придумайте, что сказать, сами. Хоть каждому, хоть всем вместе, я не обижусь.

— И тем не менее, мистер Кроули, я бы хотел вам сказать, что вы лучше, чем хотите казаться...

Кроули скривился так, будто увидел Хастура в балетной пачке:

— Стоп! Больше ни слова. Овец вручите Снейпу в начале учебного года, а сейчас будьте так любезны, помолчите. Жду вас через десять минут у машины. И не забудьте хроноворот, с вас станется... — Кроули направился к двери и, уже взявшись за ручку, остановился. — Раз уж я здесь отвечаю за завещания и напутствия, то пристройте куда-нибудь эльфа Винки. 

Всё-таки сколько бы Кроули ни кичился своей демонической сущностью, в душе он был нежным, ранимым и заботливым. Оказавшись с ним наедине в коридоре, Азирафель постарался донести до него эту мысль, но был остановлен потрясённым:

— Ангел! Ну ладно они-то... но ты! Я всего-навсего решил никому не грубить. Напоследок, — Кроули ногой открыл дверь, крикнув с порога: — Барти, ты готов?

— Да.

Наверное, Барти действительно был готов ко всему, судя по его чёрному плащу и строгому тёмно-серому костюму с галстуком. Конечно, Азирафель предпочитал тона посветлее, но не отметить не мог:

— Стильно выглядишь, Барти.

Кроули поморщился:

— Как сотрудник похоронного бюро... но в Лондоне таких много. А теперь нам следует поторопиться.

— Зачем? — поинтересовался Азирафель.

— Чтобы не опоздать. У нас там конец света, на минуточку.

— Мне нравится твоё чувство юмора, Кроули, — фыркнул Барти. — Оно такое демоническое.

— Доболтаешься, — предупредил Кроули. — Однажды. И тебе, сынок, не мешало бы побриться.

Азирафель впервые видел Барти таким счастливым. Словно тот разом решил все свои проблемы, словно его ничуть не страшил переход в другую реальность и не пугал конец света. С другой стороны, что он о нём знает? Здешние маги были язычниками и поклонялись кому угодно, только не Ей. И всё им сходило с рук — никаких потопов и египетских казней. Может, Она тоже пересмотрела свои взгляды? Но почему тогда Она сама не остановит Армагеддон? Не может же Она ждать этого от них с Кроули? Или всё-таки...

— Я так и знал! — застигнутый на месте преступления «Форд Англия» метнулся было к лесу, но был остановлен Кроули. — Я кому говорил не заходить за черту?

«Бентли» была похожа на девицу из приличной семьи, которую застигли за поцелуями с трубочистом. Она явно не собиралась заходить так далеко, просто не смогла устоять. Азирафель наблюдал подобное, кажется, в 1892 году из окон своего магазина. Тогда ему пришлось слегка начудесить, чтобы замять скандал, но сейчас был явно не тот случай.

— Ты перешёл черту...

— Кроули!

— Ангел, не мешай! Мне надо выпустить пар, иначе я задавлю по дороге в Лондон всех ежей! И парочку барсуков... если встречу!

— Кроули, перестань! Я тоже переживаю.

— Нет, ты не переживаешь! Чтобы понять мои чувства, тебе придётся представить, что кто-то напишет неприличное слово на обложке одной из твоих Нечестивых Библий. Или, что ещё хуже, загнёт там страницы.

Азирафель представил, и ему стало не по себе, а Кроули продолжил воспитывать пленника. Спас «Форд Англия» Дамблдор, появившийся точно в назначенное время и сразу же направивший палочку на Барти:

— Экспеллиармус! 

— Альбус, какого чёрта?! — возмутился Кроули. — Направлять палочку на моего сына, по меньшей мере, невежливо.

— Сына?! Но это же...

— Бартемиус Азирафель Кроули, — Кроули довольно улыбнулся. — Правда, похож на меня?

Дамблдор казался совершенно дезориентированным.

— Но... его ищет Аластор... он поклялся...

— Какая ерунда! Мистер Хмури пусть и дальше занимается воспитанием доверившегося ему мистера Петтигрю и возьмёт-таки его на поруки. А в мою семью не лезет! Понятно?

— Понятно, — весело отозвался Геллерт, стискивая руку Альбуса. — Никто никуда не лезет!

И всё-таки поездка до Лондона вышла чересчур напряжённой. Кроули всё никак не мог перестать возмущаться вероломством отпущенного на свободу «Форда». Дамблдор явно хотел сообщить какие-то факты из жизни Барти, что того сильно нервировало. А Геллерт насвистывал весёлые немецкие песни, больше похожие на военные марши, что добавляло атмосфере беспокойства. Один лишь Азирафель пристально следил за дорогой, предупреждая Кроули о препятствиях, которые тот не замечал, тихо и неразборчиво ругаясь.

К Министерству подъехали в полной темноте, и её ещё усугубил Дамблдор, пощёлкав какой-то зажигалкой, после чего погасли все фонари и вывески на улице. Кроули припарковал «Бентли» и, погладив её по капоту, направился к телефонной будке.

— По очереди, — скомандовал он. — Сначала Альбус с Геллертом, потом мы.

Возражать ему никто и не подумал. Тишина в атриуме Министерства казалась какой-то нереальной, и сразу вспомнился вечер перемещения, когда здесь было слишком многолюдно. Кроули вёл всех вперёд, как и в тот памятный раз, остановившись только у той самой двери.

— «Огнём, водой и словом», — тихо сказал он, расписывая дверь огненными письменами. — Теперь ты, ангел!

Окропить дверь святой водой не составило труда, Азирафелю лишь пришлось быть осторожнее, чтобы ни одна капля не попала на Кроули. Он тщательно закрутил крышку термоса, прежде чем спрятать его в кармане, и протянул Альбусу ладонь.

— Дайте, пожалуйста, хроноворот.

Барти встал между ними и, накинув длинную цепочку старинного прибора на Азирафеля с Кроули, принялся вращать песочные часы.

— Прощайте, Альбус... и вы, Геллерт. Приятно было познакомиться...

Договорить не получилось — Азирафелю показалось, что расстояние до двери стало стремительно увеличиваться, и он едва успел схватить за руки Кроули и Барти, чтобы вместе помчаться к ускользающему выходу.

— Слово! Скажи слово, Барти!

— Свобода! — прокричал он, толкая дверь, на которой блестели капли святой воды.


	146. Chapter 146

Испугаться за Кроули Азирафель не успел, как не успел и остановиться на пороге, чтобы чинно спуститься по каменным ступеням. Он не был уверен, что всё получилось, как они задумывали, но в том, что перемещение состоялось, даже не сомневался. Кроули медленно выбрался из-под связывающей всех цепочки хроноворота, независимо оглядываясь, и от горького чувства потери у Азирафеля заныло в груди.

— Получилось? — выдохнул Барти.

— Разумеется! — Кроули усмехнулся, взглядом указывая на прохожего, разговаривающего по такому же телефону, как тот, что так удивлял всех в Хогвартсе.

И всё же у Азирафеля оставались сомнения:

— Сколько у нас времени до начала?

— Есть очень простой способ выяснить, — не сомневаясь ни мгновения, ответил Кроули.

— Спросить?

— Ангел... — Кроули взглядом отыскал припаркованную «Бентли», и его улыбка стала почти нежной. — Поехали к тебе.

Азирафель спрятал теперь уже бесполезный хроноворот в карман и, ухватив Барти чуть выше локтя, стиснул руку, привлекая внимание:

— Барти, всё хорошо, поехали.

— Всё хорошо?

— Конечно.

Кроули легко сбежал по ступеням на людную улицу и, огибая прохожих, устремился к машине.

— Долго вас ещё ждать?

— Как-то всё... не знаю, как сказать... — пробормотал Барти. — Вроде бы я сплю.

— Привыкнешь, — утешил его Азирафель.

В этот раз Кроули не гнал. Он даже остановился за квартал от магазина Азирафеля и замер, уткнувшись головой в сложенные на руле руки.

— Что случилось, дорогой? — забеспокоился Азирафель.

— Я увидел в витрине магазина... у них сегодня начало распродаж... там была дата...

— И что? — Азирафель уже знал, что ответ ему не понравится.

— Похоже, что сегодня одиннадцатый день рождения Антихриста.

— Твою мать! — не сдержался Азирафель.

— Именно.

— Но время ещё есть...

— Разумеется. Ему ещё надо будет встретить Адскую гончую, дать ей имя, призвать Всадников... — Кроули со вздохом снял очки, наверное, чтобы лучше видеть.

— Время есть, — повторил Азирафель, лихорадочно соображая, что делать. — Мы успеем, не сильно торопясь, доехать до Тадфилда, и...

Азирафель захотел свериться с книгой Пророчеств, чтобы освежить в памяти всё, что касалось последних дней, и почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног. Образно выражаясь, разумеется. Кажется, на его лице отразилась вся гамма испытываемых чувств, потому что Кроули заволновался:

— Что случилось, ангел?

— Я её забыл.

— Кого?

— Ту книгу пророчеств, за которой столько лет гонялся в этой реальности, и которая так легко мне досталась в той...

— Да неужели?! — вдруг развеселился Кроули.

Азирафелю даже стало немного обидно:

— Дорогой, не мог бы ты радоваться по этому поводу в моё отсутствие?

Кроули, очевидно, не мог. Он вдруг принялся расстёгивать ремень, вызывая сомнения в своей адекватности. Однако когда Азирафель уже собрался мягко намекнуть ему о приличиях, он вдруг вытащил из-под рубашки ту-самую-книгу:

— Что бы ты без меня делал?!

— Дорогой!

Азирафель очень обрадовался и не сразу сообразил, что поблагодарить за такую заботу надо как-то по-особенному. Примерно так же, как хотелось после спасения книг в разрушенной церкви. Но тогда это было невозможно, не то что сейчас. Он неловко обнял Кроули и, уткнувшись куда-то в его шею, прошептал: 

— Спасибо, дорогой. Это очень... 

— Только не говори «мило», — прошипел Кроули.

— Не буду, хотя...

Азирафель невольно коснулся губами шеи Кроули, отчего тот вздрогнул, будто его обожгло. Немного странно, конечно, но...

— И что это за книга? 

Барти решил напомнить о себе, выбрав не самый подходящий момент. С другой стороны, он всё сделал правильно — сейчас не время для чувственных экспериментов: до Армагеддона остались считанные дни, а у них ещё нет никакого плана.

— Это книга «Превосходных и Недвусмысленных Пророчеств Агнессы Псих». Точнее неё будущее никто не предсказывал, а она очень подробно описала последние дни, чтобы пренебрегать информацией.

Пока Азирафель говорил, Кроули аккуратно выбрался из его объятий, с независимым видом одёрнув пиджак. Очевидно, он ждал приглашения зайти в магазин, и Азирафель непременно бы позвал его и Барти к себе, если бы не внезапная идея. Ведь, по сути, до сих пор они не придумали ничего лучше, как просто избавиться от Антихриста... а если зайти с другой стороны?

Убийства всегда вызывали у Азирафеля сложные чувства, среди которых была даже жалость к преступнику, и он точно никогда не планировал оказаться на его месте. А уж убийство ребёнка пугало до дрожи в руках, и Азирафель уже не был уверен, что сумеет это сделать, не говоря о том, что у него не было оружия. Думать о том, что раздобыть какой-нибудь пистолет или даже автомат при желании не стало бы проблемой, было больно. Так почему бы не попытаться договориться хотя бы со своими?! Ведь если силы Рая не явятся на Битву — это не будет поражением! Наоборот, лучшая война та, которая не началась, а значит...

— Ангел, меня иногда пугает, когда ты так задумываешься.

Разумеется, от внимания Кроули ничего не ускользало. Азирафель вдруг понял, что ему срочно нужно обратиться к Ней. Докричаться любым способом. Кто, как не Она сможет всё остановить и отозвать войско? А если не получится, то попробовать подняться в контору и постараться убедить Гавриила, хотя что-то подсказывало, что это не сработает.

— Дорогой, мне кажется, что я чувствую приближение своих.

— Но как? — от томной расслабленности Кроули мгновенно перешёл к готовности атаковать.

— Я их всегда чувствую, — немного слукавил Азирафель. — Не мог бы ты показать пока Барти свою квартиру и вернуться через час?

— Так долго?

— Думаю, этого времени мне хватит, чтобы всё объяснить и уладить, — почти честно ответил Азирафель.

— Но... — Кроули сомневался. — Помнишь, мы договаривались не разделяться в опасных ситуациях?

— Помню, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Но, во-первых, ситуация ещё не настолько опасна, а во-вторых, это же ангелы. Разве они смогут мне навредить? 

Аргумент показался Кроули достойным, но Барти недоверчиво покачал головой:

— Азирафель, а разве не ты говорил, что вас таких на Земле всего двое?

— Иногда появляются ещё... тем более, сейчас, когда всё так зыбко.

— Хорошо, — Кроули хлопнул ладонями по рулю. — Но мы вернёмся раньше. Мне было бы неплохо тоже кое-что узнать. 

— Что?

— Не искали ли меня, — усмехнулся Кроули. — Хотя, конечно, они привыкли, что я сам появляюсь, когда надо.

— Может, тогда Барти лучше остаться со мной? — забеспокоился Азирафель.

— Пф! Мои-то точно ко мне не заявятся, в отличие от твоих, а Барти будет интересно посмотреть, как я живу. У меня неплохая квартира, ты знаешь?

— Догадываюсь.

— Хотя цветы, наверное, уже засохли, — вздохнул Кроули. — Ничего, заодно и проверим!

Азирафель даже не предполагал, насколько легко у него получится усыпить демоническую подозрительность.

— Я буду вас ждать, — улыбнулся он, выходя из машины.

«Бентли» скрылась за поворотом, а Азирафель всё ещё смотрел ей вслед, собираясь с мыслями и настраиваясь на самый важный разговор за последние шесть тысяч лет. Он погладил корешок книги, чувствуя, как успокаивает его это простое действие. Кроули даже в такой суматохе не забыл о том, что посчитал важным для Азирафеля, и эта мелочь давала сил сделать то, что должно. Тем временем погода начала портиться, и Азирафель поспешил в свой магазин.

На самом деле, чисто технически, он был готов к этому разговору всегда. Всего-то и требовалось — убрать ковёр в гостиной и расставить свечи в лучах пентаграммы, после чего позвать. Если верить преданиям, Она должна услышать этот зов и ответить, что бы ни случилось. Азирафель знал, о чём Ей скажет, и даже уже подобрал слова. Она должна его услышать. А услышав, помочь. Потому что больше некому! В конце концов, разве Ей самой хочется, чтобы самое лучшее творение пошло прахом?! Ведь нет же? Нет!

А за стенами магазина уже разразилась настоящая буря — наверное, такая же будет в самом конце, и, похоже, у бурь тоже бывают репетиции. Азирафель сделал всё, как надо: портал открылся, и его осветил тот самый первозданный свет, с которого когда-то всё начиналось. Но сердце трепетало недолго — Она не услышала. Вместо Неё появился Метатрон, и разговор с ним ничего не решил, более того — усугубил. Азирафель не понял, как ему удалось отказаться от немедленного вознесения, но он выгадал немного времени. Похоже, всё уже началось, а значит, надо немедленно найти Кроули и мчаться в Тадфилд. 

Очень осторожно Азирафель вышел из круга и с огромным трудом подошел к телефону. Он открыл записную книжку и, набрав номер, установил другую двухстороннюю связь. После четырех гудков трубка тихо кашлянула, помолчала, а затем непринуждённый и абсолютно спокойный голос Кроули возвестил:

— Привет. Это Энтони Кроули. Э-э. Вероятно...

— Кроули! Послушай! Времени не осталось...

— …вы позвонили не вовремя, и сейчас я либо сплю, либо занят, но...

— Заткнись! Послушай! Нам срочно надо в Тадфилд.

— ...вы сами знаете, что делать. Сделайте это стильно. Чао.

— А я хочу поговорить с тобой прямо сейчас!

— ПииииИИииииИИииии...

— Прекрати свистеть! Приезжай и... — Азирафель отвел трубку в сторону и выругался.

Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Кроули ответил — и в тот же миг у него там тихо звякнул дверной звонок.

— Кроули, это я!

— Нгх... 

Похоже, что-то случилось — что-то, чего они не смогли учесть.

— Вы одни? — Азирафелю стало по-настоящему страшно.

— Н-н... да так, зашел один старый знакомый.

— Послушай!..

— Изыди, адово отродье! 

Азирафель очень медленно повернулся. За его спиной стоял почётный ведьмолов и редкий идиот Шедвелл, дрожащий от возбуждения и угрожающий наставленным на него пальцем. Твою ж мать!


	147. Chapter 147

— Я до тебя доберусь, гадский ублюдок! Мне известно, чем ты тут промышляешь! Совращаешь женщин, заманиваешь их в дьявольские сети! — орал Шедвелл, наступая на Азирафеля, словно побитый молью ангел мести. 

— Я перезвоню позже, — пробормотал Азирафель в трубку и попытался убедить идиота, что тот ошибся дверью.

— Видел я, какие делишки ты тут обделываешь, — с пеной у рта рычал Шедвелл, явно ощущая себя участником крестового похода.

— Вы ошибаетесь, любезный.

— Не в этот раз! Я слишком долго ждал своего часа.

Он ещё и фанатик... хорошо, если не шизофреник, с него станется. Не отводя глаз от Азирафеля, сержант-ведьмолов допятился до двери, которую, не глядя, открыл и захлопнул такой силой, что задребезжал колокольчик.

— Колокольчик, — отметил очевидное Шедвелл.

Схватив книгу «Превосходные и Недвусмысленные Пророчества», которую Азирафель не успел далеко убрать, он громыхнул ею по столу.

— Книга, — буркнул Шедвелл и, порывшись в кармане, достал зажигалку. — Свеча!

Похоже, римские католические ритуалы всё ещё не канули в Лету и будоражат недалёкие умы. Азирафель приготовился услышать что-то вроде: «Мы исключаем его из лона нашей Святой Матери Церкви, и мы осуждаем его на вечный огонь с Сатаной, его ангелами и всеми нечестивцами до тех пор, пока он не сломает оковы демона, налагаем епитимью и исполняем наш долг перед Церковью», после чего собирался выставить этого балбеса за дверь и попытаться снова дозвониться Кроули. Однако, пылая праведным гневом, Шедвелл слишком близко подошёл к пентаграмме, всё ещё мерцавшей голубым светом.

— По-моему, вам лучше отойти, — начал Азирафель.

Шедвелл походил на токующего тетерева, не слышащего ничего, и Азирафель уже решил его по-тихому отправить домой, надеясь, что в неразберихе начинающегося Апокалипсиса никто Наверху даже не заметит этого маленького чуда. 

— В соответствии с полномочиями ведьмолова, — нараспев бубнил Шедвелл, — я обязываю тебя покинуть место сие...

Драгоценные мгновения были потеряны, и бормочущий идиот ступил в круг, где никакое чудо Азирафеля не имело силы.

— ...избави нас от лукавого...

— Прочь из круга, болван!

— ...и не возвращайся, искуситель...

Терпение Азирафеля было не бесконечным. Он бросился к Шедвеллу и попытался силой вытащить его из круга. Тот упирался, продолжая бубнить:

— ...и не возвращайся ты ВОВЕК! 

Азирафель уставился на палец с почерневшим ногтем, а потом опустил взгляд, с ужасом понимая, что Шедвелл вступил в круг во второй раз за последние пять минут.

— Ой, бля... — не сдержался Азирафель.

Последнее, что он успел сделать, так это вытолкнуть придурка из круга и закрыть глаза, потому что перемещение порталом, предназначенным лишь для общения, — испытание для сильных духом. Мало того, что одолевали крайне неприятные ощущения в виде дезориентации, тошноты и головокружения, так это было ещё и дьявольски больно.

Азирафель не сразу открыл глаза, прекрасно понимая, где находится. Обычно он приходил сюда, пользуясь парадным входом, и, как ему казалось, всё отлично помнил — и простор огромных залов, и великолепную панораму Земли, и приглушённое звучание голосов, которые он не забыл. Особенно голос архангела Михаила:

— Азирафель, как неожиданно, мы уже и не чаяли тебя увидеть.

— Я, конечно, давно не появлялся, — Азирафель на миг почувствовал себя нашкодившим подростком и улыбнулся, расправляя плечи. — А сейчас мне бы очень хотелось поговорить с Гавриилом.

— Прямо сейчас он занят. По итогам инвентаризации недосчитались многих единиц, и кстати...

Как же Азирафелю надоели эти вопросы!

— Похоже, меч придётся вычесть из моего жалования, — поморщился он, — но мне всё равно...

Но Михаил его не слушала, пристально разглядывая:

— Меч вычтем, но куда ты дел тело?

— Тело? — изумился Азирафель. — А что не так с телом?

— Его нет, — улыбка Михаил была очень формальной.

Азирафель уставился на свою ладонь, с ужасом понимая, что её можно назвать фантомной. Да и всё тело вызывающе просвечивало, при этом продолжая болеть.

— Не может быть!

— Ну почему же?! — во взгляде Михаил на мгновение мелькнуло сочувствие, но пропало бесследно, как и физическое тело Азирафеля. — Ты являешься на битву, Азирафель, на ту самую, что мы ждали шесть тысячелетий, без меча, без тела, но со странным желанием поговорить с Гавриилом. Сдаётся мне, это дурно попахивает.

— Брось, Михаил, — улыбнулся Азирафель, стараясь обратить всё в шутку. — Чем это может попахивать? Обыкновенной рассеянностью.

— И почему у этой рассеянности такой отчётливый аромат серы? — Михаил скривилась и помахала перед лицом ладонью, словно и впрямь отгоняла неприятный запах. — Может быть, есть объяснение?

Азирафель не понял, как они с Михаил оказались у небольшого столика, на котором начали возникать фотографии: Азирафель и Кроули во время представления в «Глобусе», а вот они же в Сент-Джеймском парке кормят уток, а вот они там же на скамейке... надо же! А ведь Азирафель прекрасно помнил каждую встречу. 

— Что ты скажешь на это, Азирафель?

— Жаль, нет снимков времён расцвета Римской империи. Мне нравились тоги.

— А по существу? — в прищуренных глазах Михаил чудился холодный блеск стали.

— Мы с Кро... демоном Кроули обретаемся на Земле почти с самого сотворения и, конечно же, не раз встречались.

— Вы выглядите очень довольными, — Михаил сделала вид, что не заметила досадную оговорку.

— Не хотелось привлекать внимания смертных, — Азирафелю надоела пустая болтовня, и он решил перейти к делу. — Михаил, всё это, разумеется, очень познавательно, но мне нужен Гавриил.

— Зачем?

— Я знаю, как остановить Армагеддон, для этого...

— Азирафель, — Михаил улыбнулась с фальшивой заботливостью. — Тебе не стоит отвлекать Гавриила от дела своими нелепыми идеями.

— Но ведь Армагеддон уже начался!

— Вот именно! — теперь Михаил улыбалась по-настоящему. — Это прекрасно. Мы столько лет этого ждали.

Азирафель похолодел. Что это, как не отражение слов Метатрона о сладости битвы и готовности сражаться?! 

— Но, может, Гавриил считает иначе?

— Он раздаёт новобранцам оружие, — Михаил взглянула на Азирафеля из-под опущенных век. — Я так не думаю. И прежде, чем отвлекать Гавриила от благого дела, тебе надлежит принять под командование взвод. 

Никакой взвод Азирафель, разумеется, брать не собирался, а Михаил, похоже, даже представить не могла, что кто-то мог отказаться от такой чести. Сообщать о причинах несогласия и вступать в конфликт, рискуя быть задержанным, было просто глупо. 

— Но у меня нет тела! 

Азирафель был уверен, что это весомый аргумент, но Михаил считала иначе:

— Без него можно обойтись. Вспомни о первых днях этого мира.

— Но я уже привык... может быть, я быстро смотаюсь на Землю, займу чьё-то тело и...

— «Смотаюсь»? Что за жаргон?! К тому же лишь демоны могут захватывать чужие тела. Не догадываешься почему?

Где-то протрубил сигнал сбора — войско начинало собираться, и времени оставалось всё меньше и меньше. Азирафелю нужно было срочно попасть на Землю, найти там Кроули, подходящее тело для перемещений, попасть в Тадфилд, причём проделать это всё можно было в любом порядке, главное — оказаться в Тадфилде в отдельном теле и вместе с Кроули, и тогда...

— Немедленно встань в строй, Азирафель. Грядёт Великая битва.

Твою ж мать! Азирафель катастрофически опаздывал, и вырваться ему предстояло немедленно. Он огляделся, замечая огромный глобус, на котором, если приглядеться, было так удобно наблюдать за смертными. Стоило лишь сосредоточиться. И, кажется, это была действующая модель, напрямую связанная с прототипом, а значит...

— Отойди от глобуса, Азирафель, а то...

— Да что со мной ещё может случиться? — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Тело я уже потерял, так может, хотя бы меч найду.

Он мгновенно отыскал на глобусе Британию и ткнул в неё пальцем, стараясь попасть в район Лондона. Если его расчёт правильный, то это сработает, как портал.

— Азирафель, не смей!

Поздно! Он уже посмел! И не только коснуться какого-то глобуса. Всё-таки слово Барти при возвращении стало решающим и всё расставило по местам. Это действительно была свобода. Немного пьянящая, слегка дерзкая, но именно она делала Азирафеля по-настоящему счастливым. И пока его затягивала воронка перемещения, он представлял, что скажет Кроули по возвращении, и был готов расхохотаться от переполнявших чувств. Наградой ему стал потрясённый взгляд Михаил.


	148. Chapter 148

Разумеется, первым делом Азирафель отправился искать Кроули. Опыта в таких делах у него не было, и почему-то, настраиваясь на демона, он натыкался на такую стену боли и беспросветного отчаяния, что не смог его обнаружить и сдался. К счастью, Азирафель бывал в его мейфэрской квартире, правда, в другой реальности, но если судить по тому, как Кроули отыскал там своё жильё — разницы не было никакой. Надо лишь сосредоточиться и...

— Барти! Что происходит?

Барти зачем-то пытался проломить стену и явно не видел Азирафеля. Но зато он его услышал.

— Азирафель! — появившаяся улыбка мгновенно пропала. — Где ты?!

— Я тут, прямо перед тобой.

— Но... я тебя не вижу!

— Так получилось. Я потерял тело.

— Что? — Барти в отчаянии пнул стену. — Проклятье! И что же теперь нам делать?!

— Я планирую найти подходящее тело, — Азирафель порадовался, что Барти не может увидеть его выражения лица, и нарочито бодро продолжил. — Потом мне надо будет разыскать Кроули и отправиться в Тадфилд.

— Кроули помчался к тебе, а потом в Тадфилд. Вы разминулись.

— Чёрт! — не сдержался Азирафель. — Что у вас произошло?

— Всё было нормально. Мы добрались до квартиры, Кроули взял у консьержа набор ключей, представив меня как сына. Тот пробормотал, что я слишком взрослый, но быстро заткнулся, стоило Кроули на него взглянуть...

Азирафелю эти подробности начали казаться лишними, и захотелось немного ускорить рассказ.

— А потом? Кто к вам пришёл?

— Когда мы оказались в квартире, Кроули первым делом пошёл к цветам, а я услышал странные звуки в гостиной. Там оказался такой же экран, как на стадионе, только, конечно, не такой большой. И с него на меня уставился человек с жабой на голове.

— Хастур?! — Азирафелю стало не по себе.

— Да, — Барти передёрнуло. — Я не понимаю, зачем пушистику было давать имя этого придурка.

— Это герцог Ада, — машинально ответил Азирафель. — Довольно влиятельный, по их меркам.

— Он начал задавать мне дурацкие вопросы про мальчика, долину Мегиддо, Адскую гончую... и жутко разозлился, когда я честно сказал, что ничего не понимаю...

— Ещё бы!

— Но тут появился Кроули, и я начал понимать ещё меньше. Он заговорил с этим Хастуром, как с приятелем, назвал меня бестолковым големом и сказал, что задумал одну шутку...

Азирафель прекрасно понял, как именно Кроули пытался вывести Барти из-под удара, и теперь уже не сомневался, кто был тем «старым знакомым», помешавшим разговору с Кроули, но всё ещё хотел знать подробности.

— Что было дальше?

— Хастур разозлился, сказал, что Кроули дошутился, и велел ему дожидаться своей судьбы, которая будет страшной, — Барти вздрогнул от воспоминания. — После чего Кроули не просто отключил эту штуку, но и развернул её экраном к стене, а потом, ничего не слушая, запер меня здесь.

— Запер?

— Ну да. У него в квартире странные двери, которые при повороте образуют стену. И как её открыть, я не представляю! Я слышал, как всего в нескольких футах от меня Кроули чем-то шуршит, но ничем не мог ему помочь. Потом раздался звонок, но не в дверь, а такой странный, Кроули начал разговаривать, но я ничего не расслышал, потому что тут же зазвонили в дверь.

Азирафель обругал себя за идею разделиться. В конце концов, Кроули бы не одобрил попытку достучаться до самого верха, но и мешать бы не стал! И не допустил бы вторжения Шедвелла, и не подвергался бы такой опасности.

— Как он выкрутился?

— Я точно не понял. Сначала этот Хастур визжал и кричал что-то про святую воду и коллегу демона, потом Кроули пообещал обрызгать его из пульверизатора, но Хастур что-то сделал, и Кроули сказал, что он прошёл испытание, и теперь Тёмный совет доверит ему возглавить армию. Кажется, это была хорошая новость, потому что Хастур обрадовался и потребовал доказательств. Тогда Кроули предложил позвонить в Тёмный совет... а потом я не понял, что произошло, потому что всё стихло, и только через несколько минут снова появился Кроули, прокричал мне, что идёт к тебе, а потом вы «рванёте в Тадфилд», а меня здесь никто не найдёт, и вполне возможно, что я всё переживу...

— И что?

— И всё! Хлопнула дверь, и я понял, что попал в ловушку, из которой нет выхода.

Азирафель вздохнул:

— Мне кажется, что Кроули был прав. Тебе, действительно, лучше отсидеться здесь, и всё будет хорошо.

— Азирафель, ты хоть не начинай! Какое «хорошо»?! Вы там, а я тут... — Барти вдруг замер. — Точно! Тебе же нужно тело, а оно у меня есть!

— Ты сейчас о чём? — осторожно поинтересовался Азирафель.

— О теле! Ты можешь вселиться в меня. 

— Но это опасно.

— Ты хочешь рисковать, вселяясь в кого-то, чьи планы могут не совпасть с твоими? И тратить силы, подавляя чью-то волю? А я мало того, что полностью тебя поддерживаю, так ещё и не подведу! И время тратить не придётся.

Интересно, понимал ли Барти, что только что развеял последние сомнения Азирафеля? Свобода воли подразумевала выбор, который Барти уже сделал, предоставляя Азирафелю право сделать свой.

— Хорошо.

— Ты согласен?

— Да. Только я никогда прежде не делал ничего подобного, — Азирафель постарался сосредоточиться, убеждая больше себя, чем Барти. — Демоны частенько балуются, захватывая тела смертных... ну, знаешь, одержимость и всё такое... это не должно быть слишком сложно.

Азирафель представил, как попадает в тело Барти, чувствуя то же, что и он, и получая возможность двигаться. На мгновение ему стало очень жарко и отчего-то заболело сердце, а потом он взглянул на свои руки и, поднеся их к лицу понял, что они совершенно не прозрачные.

— Барти, — осторожно позвал он и почувствовал, как рука осторожно касается лица сначала кончиками пальцев, а потом начиная растирать его ладонью.

— У нас получилось, Азирафель!

Смеяться, не прикладывая к этому никаких усилий, было немного странно, как и ощущать чужое присутствие в обретённом теле, но оно того стоило!

— Получилось!

Дверь, с которой так долго возился Барти, открылась по щелчку пальцев Азирафеля. 

— Охренеть!

— Я тоже так думаю, — усмехнулся Азирафель.

Тело Барти ощущалось почти так же, как и тело Кроули, поэтому Азирафель чувствовал себя на редкость комфортно, а то, что Барти ему полностью доверял, позволяло контролировать все действия. Лучшего невозможно и представить! Разумеется, не считая возвращения своего привычного тела, но на такой исход надежды не было совсем. 

Консьерж кивнул на прощанье и даже не спросил про ключи, которые Азирафель решил не отдавать. И только оказавшись на улице, он вдруг задумался о том, как добраться до Тадфилда, раз Кроули уже отправился туда на своей «Бентли».

— Барти, ты умеешь водить машину? — поинтересовался Азирафель как бы между прочим.

— Нет.

— Жаль.

— Но если у вас есть машина, вы могли бы ей управлять сами, — подсказал Барти.

Пришлось признаваться:

— У меня нет машины, и я не умею водить.

— Но тогда... где бы мы её взяли?

— Позаимствовали, — Азирафелю не слишком нравилось в этом признаваться, но сейчас им предстояло нарушить не один закон.

— Я умею водить мотоцикл. Ну, как умею? Регулус... брат Блэка... как-то учил. Тогда мы хотели быть крутыми...

Азирафель не дал Барти договорить:

— Великолепно! Тогда мы угоним мотоцикл и доберёмся до Тадфилда ещё быстрее!

— Я никогда не ездил слишком быстро.

— Пустяки! Главное, что ты умеешь. А я тебя подстрахую.

Подходящий мотоцикл нашёлся на соседней улице у кофейни, и даже шлем лежал на промокшем от дождя сидении. Азирафель полностью уступил тело Барти, ни на мгновение не удивившись, когда тот надел шлем так, будто проделывал это десятки раз, и, прыжком оказавшись в седле, нажал на педаль, отчего мотоцикл взвился на дыбы, как норовистый конь, и помчался по дороге.

— Отлично, Барти! Гони!

И Барти погнал! Опыт был довольно интересным, хотя Азирафель и не планировал его повторять. Конечно, это не было похоже на езду верхом, но определённые неудобства всё-таки были. Этот пронизывающий ветер, например, от которого спасало лишь чудо.

— Я не знаю, где Тадфилд, — прокричал Барти.

— Пустяки, дорогой, я покажу. Нам главное — выбраться из Лондона.

Однако это оказалось не так просто. Стоило подъехать к так любимой Кроули трассе М25, чтобы убедиться в приближении конца света: кольцевая дорога, которая когда-то должна была улучшить движение в Лондоне, разгрузив его дороги от лишнего транспорта, сейчас окружала город сплошным кольцом огня, которому не было видно конца. Азирафель никогда ещё так часто не ругался, но сейчас просто не смог сдержаться.


	149. Chapter 149

— Мы можем его объехать? — встревожился Барти.

— Похоже, что нет.

Азирафель попытался взять себя в руки и найти какой-нибудь выход. Желательно, подальше от бушующей стены огня. Даже в малых дозах эта стихия его устрашала, что уж говорить о таком?!

— Мотоцикл Сириуса мог летать...

— Что? — встрепенулся Азирафель.

— Мотоцикл Сириуса... — снова начал Барти.

— Не продолжай!

— Здесь это невозможно?

— Нет, ты просто мешаешь сосредоточиться.

Азирафель обругал себя за забывчивость — ведь совсем недавно он видел такой трюк! — и, с трудом отцепив пальцы от руля, щёлкнул, призывая чудо. Мотоцикл послушно оторвал от земли сначала переднее колесо, потом заднее, и помчался вперёд и вверх, стремительно набирая скорость. Огненная стена больше не представляла преграды, и Азирафель с облегчением подумал, что Кроули тоже должен до такого додуматься. В конце концов, чем «Бентли» хуже мотоцикла? Лететь на ней точно гораздо комфортнее, в кресле-то.

— А-а-а-а-а! Охренеть!

Азирафель засомневался, стоило ли сообщить сыну, что в приличном обществе не следует так говорить, но, подумав, промолчал. Во-первых, Кроули тоже любил резкие выражения, во-вторых, вроде бы таких взрослых детей уже не воспитывают... ну и, наконец, сам Азирафель тоже был не без греха.

— Нравится? — только и поинтересовался он.

— Очень! — отозвался Барти. — Всегда мечтал так.

Однако когда пейзаж внизу стал походить на топографическую карту, пришлось немного поумерить пыл разогнавшегося мотоцикла. Кроме того, Азирафель боялся проскочить Тадфилд, потому что сверху не было видно ни одного указателя, да и дороги никто не догадался подписать.

— Снижаемся! — скомандовал Азирафель.

— Может, ещё немного? Хотя бы объедем ту тучу... странная она какая-то...

Приглядевшись, Азирафель понял, что именно показалось Барти странным — туча клубилась какими-то тёмными пятнами, оказавшимися скоплениями рыбы. Армагеддон во всей красе, спешите видеть. Интересно, кракен уже всплыл? Когда туча оказалась у них за спиной, мотоцикл начал снижаться и скоро мягко опустился на оба колеса. Ну, как мягко? Подпрыгнув в седле, Азирафель сразу вспомнил, за что не любил верховую езду. Хорошо, что сейчас телом больше управлял Барти, с лёгкостью удержавшийся на месте.

— Теперь погнали! — крикнул Азирафель.

Указатели не лгали, и скоро мотоцикл, не снижая скорости, въехал в Тадфилд и помчался по его тихим улочкам. Стоило признать, что первоначальный план навестить дом Янгов сорвался — приёмный сын Артура должен уже быть на месте, причём в компании Адской гончей и четырёх всадников Апокалипсиса! — поэтому Азирафель направил мотоцикл к авиабазе, дорогу к которой потрудился запомнить в другой реальности.

Память не подвела — уже спустя пять минут мотоцикл лихо затормозил у ворот авиабазы, и Азирафель запоздало сообразил, что не додумался придать и себе и мотоциклу вид, подобающий случаю. Правда, если честно, за форму с её знаками отличия тогда отвечал Кроули, и шанс что-нибудь напутать был очень велик. Охранник поправил висящий на груди автомат и смерил их с Барти недовольным взглядом. Хотя, на вкус Азирафеля, выглядел он вполне прилично. Наверное, всё дело в природной подозрительности типов, назначенных охранять. Азирафель поставил мотоцикл на упор и прислонился к нему, раздумывая, как действовать дальше.

По-хорошему, ему следовало дождаться Кроули, разоружить охранника и въехать на территорию базы под видом проверки, как в прошлый раз. Азирафель немного потянулся, расправляя спину. Краем глаза он наблюдал за охранником, который начал проявлять признаки беспокойства и уже неотрывно следил за странным нарушителем спокойствия, обосновавшимся на нейтральной территории. Кроули опаздывал.

— Мы чего ждём? — занервничал Барти.

— Кроули. Он должен вот-вот подъехать.

— Хорошо, — Барти на мгновение задержал дыханье. — Тот маггл в форме наставил на нас ту штуковину.

— У него ничего не выйдет, — щёлкнул пальцами Азирафель, чувствуя, что общая нервозность постепенно одолевает и его. — Ну, где же он?!

Кроули был рядом. Сначала Азирафель услышал знакомую музыку сэра Меркьюри, а потом и увидел «Бентли», чувствуя, как сжимается от страха сердце: машина горела, но Кроули не думал её покидать. На последних звуках «Богемской рапсодии» «Бентли» остановилась, а Кроули легко соскочил с её подножки и, покачиваясь, направился к ним.

— Отличная тачка, — пояснил он. — Сейчас таких не делают.

— Дорогой, ты как? — Азирафель почувствовал, как сдавило горло, мешая говорить.

— Как? — без привычных очков Кроули выглядел немного дезориентированным. — Херово. Бывало лучше. Никак.

Он несколько мгновений смотрел в глаза Барти-Азирафеля, а потом вдруг его взгляд дрогнул, и, зажмурившись, Кроули прошептал:

— Ангел...

Кажется, он ещё ругался, причём совершенно некуртуазно и совсем не стильно, но Азирафель плохо разбирал слова, потому что Кроули вдруг замолчал, стиснул его в объятьях, вцепившись так, будто боялся потерять, и замер, уткнувшись носом в шею. Он весь пропах гарью, а его модный пиджак оказался безнадёжно испорчен. Похоже, Кроули не стал заморачиваться с полётом, а просто прорвался через это кольцо огня, только чтобы добраться до авиабазы. Говорить Азирафель не мог, но зато он мог обнять Кроули, осторожно устроив ладонь между острых лопаток.

— Тш-ш-ш...

Крылья трепетали, принимая не самую изысканную ласку. Барти деликатно уступил своё тело полностью, даже, кажется, зажмурился, чтобы не смущать, и Азирафель был ему за это очень благодарен. Однако охранник не отличался душевной чуткостью:

— А ну, отойдите от забора! Объект охраняется силами...

Договорить ему помешал грохот взрыва, который привёл Кроули в чувство.

— «Бентли»?! Моя девочка... — он выпустил Азирафеля и, медленно повернувшись, пошёл к догорающим останкам машины. — Я купил тебя новёхонькой... за столько лет ни царапины... верой и правдой...

На непредвзятый взгляд Азирафеля подобные утверждения не совсем соответствовали истине: царапины на «Бентли» появлялись и исчезали регулярно, к тому же он сам был свидетелем, как Кроули однажды сломал дверь, хотя разбитые в другой реальности фары, наверное, можно было не считать.

— Считаю до трёх! — надрывался охранник.

Кроули вместо того, чтобы как-то противодействовать, нетвёрдой походкой отправился к «своей девочке» и, дойдя до какой-то отлетевшей от неё железки, опустился на колени.

— Я буду стрелять!

В наступившей тишине шорох велосипедных шин показался громче звука приближающего поезда. Или он просто так сильно отзывался в напряжённых нервах? Азирафель обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как четверо подростков на велосипедах быстро проехали под поднявшимся специально для них шлагбаумом. Их сопровождал маленький белый пёс с грязными лапами, всё время норовивший укусить велосипед за колесо. Сетчатые ворота тоже разъехались, пропуская гостей.

— Стоять! Кто из вас это сделал?!

Остановить подростков охранник не успел и теперь метался, размахивая оружием и явно не знал, что делать. Наконец он решил, что взрослые представляют большую угрозу, и вновь направил ствол оружия на Барти-Азирафеля:

— Руки вверх! Живо!

Это уже никуда не годилось! Азирафель подошёл к стоящему на коленях Кроули и помахал рукой перед его лицом, привлекая внимание:

— Сделай уже что-нибудь!

Охранник клацнул какой-то штуковиной, похоже, собираясь стрелять.

— Кроули!

— Ангел, — устало поморщился Кроули, — я всё ещё переживаю трагедию. Ты должен в этом разбираться...

Поняв, что толку от него сейчас немного, Азирафель щёлкнул пальцами, отправляя охранника куда подальше. Без его оружия. 

— Ангел?

— А чего ты хотел, Кроули? Надеюсь, я не послал его на Северный полюс.

— Не надейся! Ему там самое место.

Кроули тяжело поднялся и, угрожающе крутя в руках подобранную железяку, направился к воротам, открывшимся, стоило ему поднять руку. Навстречу целенаправленно двигался открытый автомобиль с вооружённой командой, готовой к устранению любых препятствий и даже перестрелке, не особенно задаваясь вопросом о происхождении нарушителей. Лицо Кроули просветлело, и он мрачно усмехнулся:

— То, что надо в моём настроении.

— Не переусердствуй, дорогой.

— Я быстро.

Азирафель поднял оставшийся на земле автомат и, покрутив его в руках, повесил за ремень на шею.

— Ты умеешь им пользоваться? — оживился Барти.

— Ещё нет, — Азирафель понял, что улыбается, — но дурное дело не хитрое. В праведных руках оружие придаёт вес духовным аргументам.

— А кого ты собрался убивать? Ваших же такое не очень берёт... или я ошибаюсь?

Сердце Азирафеля снова заныло, но он нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться.

— Вот заодно и проверим.

На душе скребли кошки. Проверять, как это работает, совершенно не хотелось, но, кажется, ничего другого уже не оставалось.

— Карета подана! — Кроули лихо затормозил в паре дюймов от Барти-Азирафеля и любезно открыл дверь. — Ангел, в машину!


	150. Chapter 150

Пока Азирафель собирался с мыслями, чтобы усесться рядом с Кроули, Барти уже запрыгнул на жёсткое сиденье едва ли не на ходу.

— Ангел, серьёзно? Ты так умеешь? — одобрительно фыркнул Кроули.

— Ну, ты ведь понимаешь, что это Барти... — стал оправдываться Азирафель.

— Которому я сказал не выходить из комнаты! — перебил Кроули. — Вечная проблема отцов и детей.

Наверное, всё-таки стоило признаться.

— Это в некотором роде я... мне нужно было тело, а Барти любезно предложил своё.

Кроули кивнул, показывая, что он всё понял, и, скосив взгляд, поморщился:

— И всё же этот плащ тебе не идёт.

— Но он же чёрный, дорогой.

— Вот именно. Но байк вы угнали классный, тут не поспоришь, — Кроули снова искоса взглянул на Азирафеля. — Ты потерял тело при пожаре?

— Нет. Я случайно вознёсся, — Азирафель вздрогнул, вспомнив эту боль. — А что за пожар?

— Твой книжный сгорел, — Кроули поёжился. — «Случайно» он...

Азирафель прикрыл глаза ладонью, переживая новость. Глупо, конечно, но жальче всего было книгу пророчеств Агнессы, обретённую в другой реальности и так бездарно упущенную. Вот и не верь после такого в предначертанное. Наверняка в их реальности просто не могло быть лишнего экземпляра этой книги, как и тех, которым полагалось сгореть при пожаре Александрийской библиотеки. Забавно вышло...

— Ангел, ты смеёшься?

— Нет, что ты... это нервное... просто вспомнил книгу, что ты для меня вынес из той реальности... она тоже сгорела... жаль...

— Что бы ты без меня делал?! — на этот раз Кроули не понадобилось расстёгивать ремень, чтобы достать слегка обгоревшую книгу. — Держи!

Отдавая книгу, Кроули другой рукой вывернул руль, объезжая ангар, и Азирафель едва успел подхватить выпавший из неё обрывок листа с опалёнными краями. Толком прочитать предсказание — а это явно было именно оно! — не удалось, потому что в этот момент Азирафель увидел четырёх подростков с той самой игривой собакой, противостоящих четвёрке — и в этом тоже не было ни капли сомнений! — всадников Апокалипсиса. Кроули затормозил как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать:

— Я не понимаю, — сказал тот, кто нёс на себе печать Смерти. — Само твое существование, безусловно, ведет к завершению этого мира. Так предначертано.

Он, похоже, отлично понимал, с кем говорит, и Азирафель перевёл взгляд на подростка, показавшегося ему самым обычным. Конечно, он не был похож на того Артура Янга, которого они узнали в другой реальности, но и сын владыки Преисподней, по скромному мнению Азирафеля, должен был выглядеть как-то иначе. Разумеется, без рогов и копыт, но вот поведение... утешающее поглаживание собачонки — точно немного не то, чего следовало ждать от Антихриста. Азирафель постарался не думать об этом, как и не смотреть на лица его спутников, иначе риск не сделать то, что должен, возрастал многократно. 

— Я не знаю, зачем кому-то понадобилось предначертывать какое-то завершение, — невозмутимо ответил Антихрист. — Этот мир полон совершенно потрясающих вещей, и я еще не успел толком познакомиться с ними, поэтому я не желаю, чтобы вы валяли тут дурака или что-то завершали, даже не дав мне возможности во всем разобраться. Так что я не нуждаюсь в услугах вашей компании, и вы можете удалиться.

В чём он собирался разобраться? Азирафель наставил на него оружие, старательно отгоняя от себя мысли о возможной ошибке. Всё было предначертано и определено, и совсем скоро этот ребёнок возглавит армию демонов и поведёт в бой легионы, иначе и быть не могло. Однако что-то мешало нажать на тот рычажок, что должен был заставить оружие выстрелить. Наверное, всё-таки это был взгляд, выдававший решимость поступать именно так, как сказал, без игры и подлога.

— Ангел, чего ты медлишь? — прошипел Кроули.

— Может, подождём? — шёпотом отозвался Азирафель.

— Чего? — Кроули едва ли не подпрыгнул. — Пока он вырастет?! Давай, ангел!

Кроули был прав, тем более что как раз сейчас Война, искушающе улыбаясь, говорила о том, что Антихрист принадлежит им, как лучшая их часть, а Голод вкрадчивым голосом обещал, что он станет предводителем всего мира.

— От такого не отказываются, ангел! Давай же!

Момент был самый удачный — на них никто не обращал внимания. Кроме того, Азирафель прекрасно знал, что стоит исчезнуть Антихристу, как и всадники Апокалипсиса канут в небытие. Руки почти не дрожали, когда он прижал оружие к животу и попытался выстрелить.

— Нет!

Невероятное напряжение ни к чему не привело: на несколько мгновений тело перестало повиноваться Азирафелю, и уже руки Барти направили ствол оружия вверх, открыв беспорядочную стрельбу, показавшуюся бесконечной. Теперь всё внимание было приковано к ним, но злиться на Барти не получалось, как не получалось заставить его замолчать и не повторять до бесконечности: «Он же ребёнок... ребёнок... ребёнок... он же...»

— Хочешь, я разберусь с ними? — Война взмахнула мечом, клинок которого мгновенно объяло пламя.

— Это случайно не твой Огненный меч? — светским тоном поинтересовался Кроули.

У Азирафеля и раньше уже возникли такие мысли, и сейчас они лишь упрочились. Но отвечать он не стал, с замиранием сердца ожидая ответа Антихриста, от которого теперь зависело всё. На несколько мгновений всё стихло, а потом тот-самый-мальчик улыбнулся и, взглянув на своих друзей, спокойно сказал:

— Я хочу, чтобы вы разобрались с ними. Это всего лишь порождение кошмаров.

— Детишки, — рассмеялась Война, — ну чем вы играете? Подумайте, какие потрясающие игрушки могу предоставить вам я, в какие игры вы сможете играть. Не сомневайтесь, что станете обожать меня, детки. Потому что у вас появятся маленькие ружья. Вы будете жить во мне, и вам захочется умереть ради меня.

— Пф-ф! — презрительно усмехнулась подружка Антихриста, поднимая слегка дрожащей рукой простую палку. — А моя мама говорит, что война — это чисто мужской империализм в глобальном масштабе.

— Маленькая девочка, — засмеялась Война. — Беги домой играть в куклы.

— Я не одобряю повседневный сексизм!

Звонкий, ещё детский голос эхом разлетелся над авиабазой, и Азирафель замер, когда Огненный меч, соприкоснувшись с палкой в руках подростка, вдруг выпал из рук Войны, втягивая в себя грозную обладательницу.

— Молодец, Пеппер! — одобрил Антихрист.

— «Детки», — с отвращением проворчала Пеппер. — Рано или поздно каждому приходится решать, с кем ему лучше дружить.

Азирафель нащупал руку Кроули и сжал её, пытаясь сдержать любой порыв. Перед ними вершилась судьба мира, а стало быть, не стоило и пытаться помешать. Тем более что решение принимали те самые смертные, которых Она сама наделила волей. Может быть, всё затевалось как раз для этого? А тем временем Скверна и Голод тоже сгинули от рук друзей того-самого-мальчика. Невероятно. Непостижимо. Необъяснимо.

— Смерть, тебе придется сейчас же выполнить мой приказ, а я приказываю закончить вашу игру!

Азирафель с удивлением и восхищением смотрел на мальчика, созданного для того, чтобы уничтожить этот мир, но сделавшего совершенно иной выбор. Чувствовалось, что и Смерть пребывает в огромном замешательстве, говоря:

— Она уже закончена и без них. Она не может продолжаться. Триумф обычной энтропии. Но они могут вернуться, потому что они всегда поблизости.

«Они», очевидно, всадники, а «она»?.. Неужели?!. Азирафель не мог поверить в то, что всё решилось так легко. Этого просто не могло быть! А голос Смерти набирал силу:

— Я Азраил, сотворенная тень творения. Ты не можешь уничтожить меня. Если не желаешь уничтожить этот мир.

В тот же миг у Смерти выросли крылья, чёрные, как ночь, и такие же призрачные. Азирафель крепче стиснул ладонь Кроули, обещая, что теперь всё точно будет хорошо, хотя какое-то странное чувство не давало ему в это поверить. Крылья несколько раз громко хлопнули, предваряя исчезновение Смерти, а мальчик снова заговорил:

— Ну, вот и хорошо, — уверенно сказал он. — Просто отлично. Больше ничего не случится. Вся эта чехарда, которую они затеяли, должна прекратиться сейчас же!

Азирафель взглянул на Кроули и улыбнулся:

— Всё!

— Еще не конец, — решительно оборвал его Кроули. — Совсем не конец.

Их разговор услышал тот-самый-мальчик и взглянул на них так, будто впервые увидел. От его взгляда по спине Азирафеля пробежала волна холода — не часто встретишь того, кто не только видит твою истинную сущность, но и обладает огромной силой. Такой, об обладании которой мечтать не только опасно, но и страшно.

— Простите, а почему это вас двое в одном теле? — вдруг удивился Антихрист.

— В общем, — вздохнул Азирафель, — это долгая история...

— Вдвоем в одном теле жить очень неудобно, — очень по-взрослому распорядился мальчик. — Я считаю, что вам лучше опять разделиться.

Азирафель даже представить не мог, что всё так легко разрешится: миг! — и он вдруг оказался между Барти и Кроули в своём теле, таком привычном и родном. Вроде бы ничего не изменилось, хотя пальто, кажется, стало чуть чище.

— Что ж, теперь всё в порядке, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Нет, — покачал головой Кроули. — Нет. Не всё, как ты не понимаешь? Далеко не всё. Это противоборство не так-то легко остановить. Неужели ты думаешь, что все войны начинались только потому, что пристрелили какого-нибудь герцога, или один идиот отхватил ухо другому, или кто-то неверно выбрал местечко для размещения ракет? Ничего подобного. 

Азирафель не нашёл слов, чтобы возразить. Кроули, к огромному сожалению, был прав, и с этим уже ничего не поделать. А тот голосом полным боли продолжал:

— Все это лишь... ну, в общем, это лишь повод, который не имеет ровным счетом никакого значения. На самом деле войны порождает ненависть, существующая между двумя сторонами, когда сила этой ненависти постепенно нарастает и, наконец, что-то переполняет чашу терпения. Любая мелочь, — Кроули поморщился, взглянув на Антихриста. — Как тебя звать... э-э... мальчик?


	151. Chapter 151

— Его зовут Адам Янг, — ответила молодая женщина, появившаяся непонятно когда, впрочем, как и её кавалер.

— Именно так. Адам Янг, — подтвердил подросток.

— Славная работенка. Тебе удалось спасти земной мир. Теперь можно и отдохнуть, — Кроули скривился, изображая улыбку. — Делу время, потехе час, всё такое... хотя, по большому счету, сам черт не разберет, где кончается одно и начинается другое.

Азирафелю не оставалось ничего другого, как подтвердить:

— Мне кажется, ты прав. Я уверен, что наши хотят Армагеддона. К великому сожалению.

— Может, кто-нибудь объяснит нам, что происходит? — строго спросила Пеппер, скрестив на груди руки.

Азирафель пожал плечами:

— Это очень длинная история, — начал он. — Я был дежурным по яблоне, а он...

Кроули явно собирался прервать рассказ, но не успел: полыхающая молния ударила в нескольких метрах от Адама, связав землю и небо раскаленным столбом.

— Началось, — обречённо выдохнул Кроули, и Азирафель был полностью с ним согласен.

Пожалуй, только Гавриил мог обставить своё появление на Земле такими эффектами — кто-то другой вспомнил бы, с кем предстоит иметь дело, и не стал бы пытаться давить авторитетом и мощью. Впрочем, вздыбившийся коркой асфальт, огненный шлейф и чёрный дым свидетельствовали о том, что и Внизу придерживались той же концепции. Вельзевул появилась позже всего на пару мгновений, но внимания привлекла не меньше. Вечные противники переглянулись и синхронно двинулись к Адаму Янгу, безошибочно выделяя его среди прочих. Они шли, как на параде, Азирафель даже невольно залюбовался выходом начальства, настолько, что не услышал вопрос, заданный Вельзевул. Но Адам отлично владел ситуацией:

— Что? — поморщился он, будто не расслышав, и тут же ответил: — Нет. Меня зовут Адам Янг, а вас?

— Лорд Вельзевул, — с несколько издевательским поклоном представил Кроули своего шефа.

— Предатель Кроули, — у Вельзевул лишь брезгливо дёрнулась верхняя губа, но внимание по-прежнему было сосредоточено на мальчике.

— «Предатель»? Какое отвратительное слово, — пробормотал Кроули.

— Остальные ещё хуж-же. Не сомневаюсь, тебе придется сообщить мне уж-жасно много.

Если Кроули и хотел возразить, то, поймав убийственный взгляд, замолчал, покрепче перехватив железку, оставшуюся от «Бентли».

— Итак, мальчик... — Гавриил принял торжественно-величественный вид, — Адам Янг. Мы, конечно же, ценим твою помощь, но Армагеддон надо запустить снова. Могут возникнуть временные неудобства, однако их надо стойко выдержать ради окончательной победы добра...

— Ради чего придется терпеть, еще неизвестно, — перебила его Вельзевул. — Но все действительно должно решиться немедленно, мальчик. Таково твое предназначение. Так предписано.

— Зачем?

— Битва должна состояться! — терпение Вельзевул было не безгранично.

— То есть вы хотите всё это уничтожить... — Адам немного растерянно оглянулся: — Всех этих дельфинов, китов, — пёс жалобно гавкнул, и Азирафель запоздало сообразил, что это и есть Адская гончая, — собак... просто для того, чтобы посмотреть, кто победит. Прямо, как мы с Джонсонитами. Но ведь победа всё равно будет ненастоящей, потому что всё начнётся сначала. Вы снова заселите Землю, а потом отправите кого-то, чтобы строили и разрушали козни. А люди только-только начали додумываться, что нельзя причинять столько вреда природе и экологии, и могло бы получиться...

— Ага! — обрадовалась Вельзевул. — Ты всё-таки хочешь править миром. 

Гавриил хотел что-то добавить, но Адам не дал ему вставить и слова:

— Я подумал об этом и понял, что не хочу. Мне хватает дел здесь, с моими друзьями. Я люблю придумывать новые игры, но было бы нечестно, если бы они играли только по моим правилам.

Вельзевул и Гавриил переглянулись, явно испытывая лёгкую тревогу.

— Ты не можешь отказаться быть тем, кто ты есть, — назидательно начал Гавриил. — Твое рождение и предназначение являются частью Великого замысла. Известные события должны произойти. Выбор уже сделан.

— Я не против бунта, — подхватила Вельзевул, — но порой бунт прос-сто невоз-змож-жен!

— Но я не бунтую! — Адам казался спокойным и очень рассудительным. — Я лишь выясняю, чего вы хотите. И мне кажется, что вам тоже не стоит воевать. Как и людям. Любая война — плохо!

— Чепуха! — отмахнулся Гавриил. — Ты не можешь противоречить Великому Замыслу. Ты для этого рождён. Подумай!

— Это предначертано! — подхватила Вельзевул.

На мгновение показалось, что Адам готов дрогнуть и отступить, и чтобы его поддержать, Азирафель шагнул вперёд:

— Вы говорите о Великом Замысле, но ведь он всё ещё непостижим!

— Это Высший Замысел, — Гавриил одарил Азирафеля презрительным взглядом, — и это всем прекрасно известно. Миру отпущено шесть тысячелетий...

— И он сгорит в огне, — подхватила Вельзевул.

— Да-да, всё верно, — улыбка Азирафеля вышла немного нервной. — Я просто спрашиваю, остался ли он непостижимым?

— Не имеет значения! — слишком поспешно возразил Гавриил.

— Иными словами, вы не уверены?.. 

Договорить Азирафелю не дал Кроули, мгновенно вставший с ним плечом к плечу:

— Её замысел непостижим, а вы всё ещё не можете быть уверены в том, что все эти события являются единственно верными.

— Так предначертано! — рявкнула Вельзевул.

— Но вы точно не знаете! А возможно, в другом месте предначертано что-то совсем другое, — ехидно заметил Кроули. — Только вам об этом ещё не известно, а оно там уже написано...

— Большими буквами, — подхватил Азирафель.

— И подчёркнуто! — согласился Кроули. — Может быть, испытание предназначено не только для мира, а для какой-то одной из его реальностей? Или вовсе для вас?! Не приходило в голову?

— Она никогда не разыгрывает своих преданных слуг, — голос Гавриила звучал недостаточно уверенно, и в нём слышалась тревога.

— Ой ли! — усмехнулся Кроули. — Так уж и никогда?

Молчание показалось Азирафелю немного затянувшимся, но иначе было нельзя. Внимание всех собравшихся было сосредоточено на Адаме Янге, а он думал. И страшно было представить, насколько абсолютно всё сейчас зависело от его решения. А мальчик улыбнулся:

— Я не понимаю, почему так важно, что там у вас написано. Даже если речь идет о людях. Ведь можно вычеркнуть одно и написать другое.

Легкий ветерок пронесся над авиабазой. Собравшиеся в небе воинства подернулись рябью, подобно миражу. Наступил момент такой тишины, которая, возможно, была за день до Сотворения. Адам стоял, глядя на представителей двух миров, и довольно улыбался, уверенно балансируя между Небесами и Адом.

— Нам надо посовещаться, — объявил Гавриил и, подхватив Вельзевул под локоть, отвёл в сторону.

О чём они совещались, никто, конечно же, не услышал, но когда они обернулись, Азирафелю очень не понравились их взгляды, адресованные ему с Кроули. Наконец они вернулись, и Гавриил смерил Адама грозным взглядом:

— Ты непослушный маленький...

— З-зас-сранец, — подхватила Вельзевул. — И можешь мне поверить, когда об этом узнает твой отец, он будет недоволен!

— А он обязательно узнает, — подтвердил Гавриил.

— Уж поверь мне! — припечатала Вельзевул, прежде чем исчезнуть.

Гавриил тоже ушёл, совершенно незаметно и не прощаясь. И небесный свод покачнулся, став просто небом, а клубившиеся облака начали распутываться и растворяться. Азирафель почувствовал, как сильно устал, только когда понял, что Кроули его продолжает поддерживать плечом, не давая упасть.

— Как думаешь, теперь уже всё? — улыбнулся ему Азирафель.

— Не для нас, — поморщился Кроули.

— У вас нет оснований для тревоги, — тихо сказал Адам. — Я всё про вас знаю. Не переживайте.

Азирафель хотел было возразить, но вдруг замер от посетившей его мысли: и ангелы, и демоны ведь изначально были Её детьми, даже Люцифер. А если Люцифер — отец Адама, то получалось...

— Не может быть... — прошептал Азирафель.

Его услышал лишь Кроули и мгновенно встревожился:

— Что?!

— Он Её внук... 

Адам улыбнулся ему с таким видом, будто всегда это знал и сейчас поражался недогадливости окружающих. Азирафелю стало не по себе, а в животе словно появился комок льда. А если бы Барти его не остановил? Азирафель отошёл в сторону, пытаясь отдышаться. Прямо под ногами у него валялись атрибуты всадников Апокалипсиса: весы, корона и меч. Впрочем, меч уже можно было изъять и, наконец, избавить себя от вечного вопроса, где он. Азирафель начудесил коробку, как раз такую, что в неё легко поместились весы и корона, и, подняв меч, задумчиво разглядывал его лезвие, которое сейчас и не думало пламенеть. Как легко когда-то он отдал его смертным, и к чему это привело?

— Да будет тебе, ангел... ну, подумаешь, чуть не ошибся... с кем не бывает?

Всё-таки утешать Кроули совершенно не умел. Азирафель согласно кивнул и попытался улыбнуться:

— Видишь, не зря мы его усыновили... и свободная воля — потрясающая штука.

— Как думаешь, Она знала? 

Кроули старательно делал вид, что ответ его не сильно интересует, но для того, чтобы в это поверить, Азирафель слишком хорошо его знал.

— Наверное... я не слишком силён в непостижимом.

Адам весело смеялся со своими друзьями, и Азирафель наконец-то обратил внимание на ту женщину со спутником, которые появились слишком внезапно, но явно тоже входили в число посвящённых. Удивительно, но у неё в руках была точно такая же книга Пророчеств, как и та, что за последние сутки была уже дважды спасена Кроули. Надо бы выяснить...

— Вам не кажется, что что-то горит? — улыбка медленно исчезала с лица Барти. — Но ведь все закончилось? Сейчас уже ничего не должно случиться! Наше... наше противостояние, подходящий момент или время... осталось в прошлом! Все закончено! 

Земля содрогнулась, и от гулкого рокота заложило уши.

— Это уже _Сам_. Его Отец! — Кроули вдруг рухнул на колени, будто его с силой прижало к земле. — Но Армагеддона не будет. Это личное.


	152. Chapter 152

Азирафелю показалось, что Кроули почти готов сдаться — после всего, что они пережили, после того, как всё уже закончилось, он сдавил голову ладонями, будто опасаясь, что она взорвётся, и снова заговорил про побег на Альфу Центавра... Бетонная площадка дрожала под их ногами, раскалываясь и вставая на дыбы. Наверное, тут были задействованы какие-то другие механизмы, такие же древние, как и сама Земля. Казалось, только Адам Янг сохранял спокойствие в этой обстановке. Он с сожалением взглянул на Кроули, потом на Азирафеля:

— И что теперь делать?

— Бежать! — тут же отозвался Кроули. — Сейчас сядем в джип...

— Вы не поняли, — Адам покачал головой, — от этого не убежать, потому что некуда. Это наша земля.

Кроули с трудом поднялся и, разглядывая кусок железа в руках, сказал, ни к кому не обращаясь.

— Он появился здесь гораздо раньше.

— И что? Разве он хоть что-то сделал для Земли, чтобы иметь на неё права? — резонно заметил Адам. — Хоть какие-то?

— А вы? — заинтересовался Кроули.

— А у нас есть шанс... только я не успеваю это обдумать. 

Точно! Ему требуется время... Азирафель замер, понимая, что сейчас нужно сделать, пока не стало слишком поздно.

— Кроули! Ты понял?

— Да.

Конечно же, он понял. Кроули сжал в кулаке бесполезную железку и раскрутил ее, а потом поднял руки, сотворяя чудо. Время остановилось, и Азирафель вдохнул полной грудью, расправляя крылья. Как хорошо, оказывается, очутиться в тишине и покое.

— Где мы? — взглянув на крылья, Адам, казалось, совсем не удивился, но он с любопытством разглядывал изменившееся пространство.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Кроули, — это твоё место.

— Тогда это будет лес Хогбэк, — пожелал Адам и, оглядывая заросший овраг, присвистнул: — Класс!

— Адам, ты собирался подумать, — осторожно напомнил Азирафель.

— Да, собирался! — мальчик наморщил нос, будто сдерживая слёзы. — Что я могу сделать? Я ведь ещё ребёнок, а Он...

— Ты можешь, Адам, — Азирафель встал с ним рядом и, взмахнув мечом, заставил полыхнуть лезвие огнём. — На твою... нет, на нашу удачу тебя предоставили самому себе, и ты вырос человеком! Не воплощением Зла или воплощением Добра, ты стал просто воплощением человека — и это лучшее, что могло случиться и с тобой, да и со всеми нами. Что бы ты сейчас ни решил, мы будем с тобой!

Азирафель взмахнул пламенеющим мечом и взял за руку Адама. Кроули взял мальчика за другую руку и выдохнул:

— Мы будем с тобой, Адам, пусть я и не думаю, что эта штуковина, — он покрутил железку от «Бентли», — хоть как-то повлияет на ситуацию.

— Спасибо, — очень серьёзно кивнул Адам, и лес вокруг стал такой же пустыней, что окружала когда-то сад Эдема. — Я знаю, что делать.

— Надеюсь, — прошептал Кроули, раскручивая железку. — Я запускаю время!

В тот же миг вернулся душераздирающий гул, и земля, казалось, ещё больше начала раскачиваться под ногами, а её поверхность пошла трещинами, больше похожими на каньоны. Удержаться на ногах теперь стоило большого труда, а запах серы стал совершенно невыносимым.

— Вот Он! — прохрипел Кроули, пытаясь выпрямиться. — Сам... явился...

Адам на мгновение сжал ладонь Азирафеля, словно прощаясь, и тут же отпустил, бесстрашно шагая навстречу жуткому чудовищу, вылезшему из недр земли, словно из жерла вулкана. Очевидно, желая запугать, Люцифер явился в самом грозном своём воплощении и, конечно же, начал с упрёков:

— Что ты творишь, мой мятежный сын?

Рядом с ним Адам казался слишком маленьким и хрупким, чтобы не просто противостоять, а хотя бы сопротивляться, но, к огромному удивлению Азирафеля, сдаваться он точно не собирался.

— Сын?! — насмешливо переспросил Адам. — Разве отцам нужно ждать одиннадцать лет, чтобы объявиться, и то лишь для того, чтобы отругать? Ты не мой отец!

— Что?! — взревел Сатана, и Азирафелю показалось, что он слышит, как от этого голоса сходят лавины где-то в швейцарских Альпах.

— Ты не мой отец, — твёрже повторил Адам, — и ты не имеешь никаких прав меня воспитывать!

Теперь Азирафель понял, что происходит, и восхитился изяществом и красотой решения. Такая мысль просто не приходила ему в голову, где сейчас было слишком тесно от размышлений о непостижимости, воле, любви и свободе выбора. Кажется, Кроули тоже оценил замысел, потому что выдохнул:

— Давай, Адам, ты сможешь! Ещё раз!

Словно услышав его, Адам устало покачал головой:

— Ты не мой отец и никогда им не был...

Это было то самое мгновение, которое неумолимо меняет весь мир. Адам был на своей собственной земле, и это был его мир, который стоил того, чтобы жить. Окончательно и бесповоротно.

— Интересно, Она знает? — прошептал Кроули.

— Наверное, да... говорят, что внуков любят больше, чем детей, — так же тихо ответил Азирафель.

Кроули на мгновение застыл, и в его взгляде появилось восхищённое понимание:

— Как говорил один наш хороший знакомый — охренеть!

И ведь не поспоришь. А тем временем грохот затих, трещины на земле пропали, и лишь в месте появления Сатаны еще вилась дымка, которую уже почти развеял лёгкий вечерний ветерок. А потом послышался шум подъезжающей машины, и слегка заскрипели тормоза.

— Что здесь происходит? — Артур Янг наконец выбрался из машины. — Адам? Адам!

Но дети не стали дожидаться воспитательной беседы — они уже почти скрылись из вида на своих велосипедах. Адская гончая бодро тявкала и вновь атаковала колесо, не причиняя ему никакого вреда.

— Что еще он здесь натворил? — казалось, Артур Янг не рассчитывал получить ответ. — Куда этот мальчишка опять помчался? Адам! Вернись сейчас же!

Чтобы не вызывать лишних вопросов, Азирафель спрятал меч за спину и подмигнул Барти, который понятливо поднял коробку с вещами всадников Апокалипсиса, прижимая её к себе как величайшую ценность. Наверное, так оно и было, хотя что с этим наследием делать, всё ещё было неясно. Не нести же к себе в магазин? Азирафель вспомнил о пожаре, и сердце заныло.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Янг, вы меня не помните? — женщина, чья зажатая под мышкой книга всё ещё будоражила воображение Азирафеля, мило улыбнулась, поправляя очки. — Я Анафема Девайс, ваша соседка из Жасминового коттеджа.

— Приятно познакомиться, мисс... — Артур покосился на её спутника и продолжил: — мисс Девайс. Что мой хулиган опять натворил? Я встретил мистера Тайлера, он наговорил мне кучу неприятных вещей.

— Он преувеличил, — наконец подал голос кавалер этой Анафемы, поборов природную скромность. — Я... мы с Анафемой присмотрели за ними... всё нормально.

— Нормально? Они пробрались на авиабазу и неизвестно чем тут занимались.

— Я всё вам объясню... меня зовут Ньют Пульцифер и я программист...

Программист-Ньют уводил мистера Янга к машине, явно пытаясь произвести впечатление на Анафему, а та с интересом разглядывала Азирафеля, вернее, книгу, выглядывающую из его кармана.

— Я не покажусь слишком бестактной, если спрошу, откуда у вас эта книга?

— Что вы, мисс! — отозвался Кроули. — Какие условности между своими?

— Я коллекционирую редкие издания, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— «И не заградит путь их ни рыба, ни гроза, ни дорога, ни Диавол, ни Ангел», — процитировала она по памяти. — «И ты будешь с ними, Анафема».

Этими словами начиналась книга, и теперь Азирафель уже не сомневался, что речь шла об этой молодой мисс.

— Вы тоже это расшифровали? — Анафема прикусила губу, пристально разглядывая Азирафеля. — «Явятся Четверо на конех, и паки Четверо, и Трое с теми в небеса поскачут, и Един помчится во пламени». Вам не кажется, что кого-то одного не хватает?

— Всех хватает, — пробурчал Барти и вытащил из кармана пушистика. — Он был с нами. Скакал в небесах, если можно так сказать.

Странно, но эта мелочь обрадовала Азирафеля гораздо сильнее, чем он мог предположить. Жаль, конечно, что Барти взял только Хастура. Пушок, пожалуй, будет скучать.

— Барти, но зачем?

— Какая прелесть! — Анафема не устояла перед обаянием пушистика, сразу же начиная его гладить и почёсывать то место, которое считала шеей. — Это ваш любимый хомячок?

— Почти, — Барти почувствовал себя особенно неловко под взглядом развеселившегося Кроули и, конечно же, начал оправдываться. — Мне казалось, вы будете по ним скучать.

— По ним?

— Ну, не мог же я их разделить? Второй остался где-то на кровати, — кончики ушей Барти покраснели.

— Что? — скривился Кроули. — В моей постели поселился этот... пушистик?

Азирафель вспомнил, что Кроули так и не поладил с Пушком, и поспешил перевести разговор на нейтральную тему.

— А ваш кавалер, милая мисс Девайс, упоминался в том Пророчестве?

— Конечно, — Анафема немного смутилась. — Он появился именно так, как и было предсказано на триста девяносто четвёртой странице. И это именно он остановил запуск ракет.

— Мне кажется, он волнуется, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

Ньют с явным неудовольствием разглядывал Барти, к которому по этикету прошлого века Анафема стояла слишком близко. Впрочем, Азирафель мог ошибаться на этот счёт, потому что правила менялись слишком быстро, чтобы успевать за всем уследить.

— Он немного ревнует, — Анафема выглядела довольной. — Мы с ним просто не очень давно вместе. Он такой милый.

Чтобы закончить разговор, Барти снова засунул пушистика в карман, но Ньюту этого показалось мало, и он крикнул, обозначая свои позиции:

— Дорогая, мистер Янг любезно согласился нас подвезти. Ты идёшь?


	153. Chapter 153

Артур Янг любезно кивал, но никак не мог отвести взгляд от Азирафеля, словно пытаясь что-то вспомнить или узнать. Причём такой же взгляд, брошенный на Кроули, можно было объяснить тем, что они уже встречались раньше, когда только начиналась эта история с подменой младенцев. А вот Барти не вызвал у Артура никакого интереса, хотя мог бы, хотя бы своей похожестью на Кроули.

— А как же вы, господа? Может, вас тоже подвезти? В тесноте, но... 

— Спасибо, мистер Янг, мы как-нибудь сами, — перебил его Кроули. — Нам с вами не по пути.

— Да, конечно... не по пути... — Артур дождался, когда пассажиры усядутся, и только после сел за руль, даже не хлопнув дверью.

Машина тронулась, и, глядя ей вслед, Кроули улыбнулся:

— Теперь точно всё!

— А мы? — Барти удобнее перехватил коробку. — Может, нам стоило поехать с ними?

— Ну, не в Тадфилд же! — фыркнул Кроули. — Что нам там делать?

Барти пожал плечами:

— А куда?

Азирафель тоже ждал ответа. Он был уверен, что Кроули пригласит их с Барти к себе, но чем дольше не было приглашения, тем больше сомнений его одолевало. Даже смертные не начинают жить вместе просто так: этому предшествуют всяческие ритуалы, договорённости... что уж говорить о таких существах, как демон и ангел? Наверняка Кроули уверен, что нужно соблюсти какие-то условия, о которых он ничего не знает, а такие вещи всегда заставляли его нервничать.

— О, нет! — Кроули фальшиво изобразил отчаяние. — Что ему от нас нужно?

Артур Янг развернул машину, но вместо того, чтобы ехать к воротам авиабазы, остановился в паре ярдов от Азирафеля. Он опустил стекло и немного виновато улыбнулся:

— Мистер...

— Азирафель, — охотно подсказал Кроули, явно ожидая чего-то интересного.

— Спасибо, — Артур кивнул и пару раз открыл рот, будто что-то собираясь сказать Кроули, но всё-таки передумал и отвернулся: — Мистер Азирафель, а мы с вами, случайно, не знакомы?

Это знакомство состоялось в другой реальности и не имело к этому конкретному Артуру Янгу никакого отношения, поэтому Азирафель ничуть не покривил душой, отвечая:

— Я так не думаю, мистер Янг.

— Правда? — он потёр лоб и пожаловался: — Не могу избавиться от воспоминания, где мы с вами обсуждаем, как лучше есть малиновый мармелад: мазать на тост или просто резать ломтиками. Вы не помните ничего такого?.. Хотя... мне, наверное, это приснилось... не мог же ваш компаньон рассуждать о мороженом?..

Азирафель отлично помнил тот разговор с юным Артуром Янгом и мог лишь удивляться причудливым вывертам сознания, ответственным за хранение воспоминаний. Артур ещё раз извинился и, попрощавшись, закрыл окно, уверенно направляясь к выходу. 

— Конечно, я не мог рассуждать о мороженом, — Кроули слишком наигранно скривился от отвращения, — потому что ни один приличный демон...

— Так то ж приличный, — усмехнулся Барти.

— Накажу! — пригрозил Кроули. Он оглядел армейскую машину, на которой они приехали, и неодобрительно покачал головой: — Не хочу осквернять память моей красавицы ездой на этой развалюхе. Что скажете насчёт автобуса?

Азирафель не возражал. Сейчас ему хотелось просто посидеть в тишине и подумать о произошедшем за бокалом вина. Конечно, автобусная остановка — немножко не то место, но за неимением лучшего...

— Ты знаешь, где он останавливается?

— Недалеко есть остановка, заодно немного прогуляемся.

Проходя мимо ворот авиабазы, Кроули закрыл ворота, опустил шлагбаум и даже вернул на место ошалевшего охранника, сообщив ему, что никаких нарушений не было, а чтение книг продлевает жизнь. Тот согласился ёмким «Есть, сэр!» и, усевшись на своём посту, принялся читать книгу, оставленную около часа назад ради борьбы с нарушениями. 

На остановке кроме них никого не было, и словно в ответ на мысли Азирафеля Кроули достал откуда-то бутылку вина и приложился к горлышку:

— Не «Шатонёф-дю-Пап», конечно, но тоже неплохо, — вынес он вердикт и протянул бутылку Азирафелю: — Будешь?

— Не откажусь.

Глоток вина настроил Азирафеля на несколько лирический лад. С одной стороны, он прекрасно понимал, что сейчас они всего-навсего получили короткую передышку. И скорее рано, чем поздно им придётся объясняться с теми, кто не забывает ничего, поэтому было бы неплохо иметь какой-то план и для начала внимательно прочитать Пророчество. Но с другой... хотелось насладиться тишиной и покоем этого вечера. Ведь не случившийся Армагеддон — отличный повод для наслаждения. Азирафель не знал, куда пристроить меч, с которым наверняка не пустят в автобус без маленького чуда, поэтому пришлось на него сесть.

— Может, в коробку? — предложил Барти.

— Нет, — поморщился Азирафель. — Не хотелось бы нарушать отчётность.

— Ты его собираешься сдавать? — Кроули заинтересованно приподнял бровь.

— Но он же числится на мне, — Азирафель вздохнул. — И мне порядком надоели эти бесконечные вопросы: «Где твой огненный меч, Азирафель?» Бр-р!

Очередной глоток вина смыл поднявшееся раздражение, и Азирафель вновь протянул бутылку Кроули. Тот молча взял и, запрокинув голову, влил в себя четверть оставшегося вина, чудом наполнив бутылку до краёв. Заметив такое, Барти решился попросить:

— А мне можно?

— Тебе не положено, — мгновенно оживился Кроули. — Ты приволок в этот мир пушистиков, не остался в спальне и вообще... плохо себя вёл...

— Мне надо было позволить его убить? — во взгляде Барти мелькнул ужас.

— Нет! — Азирафель решил вмешаться в процесс воспитания. — Совершенно точно нет! С пушистиками ты, конечно, погорячился, но всё остальное сделал правильно. Только ради этого тебя стоило вытащить из твоей реальности.

— А она уже потеряна навсегда?

— Скорее всего, — Кроули оптимистично усмехнулся. — Но ей больше ничто не грозит. Ангел, ты думаешь, что Она именно так все и задумала? С самого начала?

Азирафель принял из его рук бутылку и, вдумчиво сделав два глотка, заметил:

— Может быть, так и задумала. Может быть. Ну, я полагаю, всегда можно Её спросить.

— Судя по моим воспоминаниям, — Кроули забрал у Азирафеля бутылку и, прикладываясь к горлышку, вздохнул, — мы с Ней никогда не были близки или, как ты мог бы сказать, не состояли в приятельских отношениях. Она точно не склонна прямо отвечать на вопросы. По существу. Да Она и вовсе на них не отвечала, просто улыбалась, будто знала нечто, тебе неизвестное.

— Ну, естественно, так оно и есть, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — А иначе какой же смысл?

— Никакого, — устало согласился Кроули, протягивая Барти ладонь. — Дай мне Хастура... для гармонии.

— Тебе так его не хватает?

Кроули поёжился и, погладив пушистика, сунул его в карман.

— Если бы он шёл первым, то на Земле остался бы лишь один Хастур... тот, что в моём кармане. И не сказать, что я об этом жалел бы.

Иногда Кроули был склонен преувеличивать собственную кровожадность, но в душе всё равно оставался очень хорошим. Азирафель знал это наверняка, потому и поинтересовался, словно между делом:

— Ты ведь приютишь нас с Барти?

— Конечно... я как раз собирался это предложить...

— Спасибо, дорогой, я не сомневался, — возвращая бутылку Кроули, Азирафель придал вину изысканный вкус коллекционного бордо. — Как думаешь, скоро придёт автобус?

Кроули коснулся пальцами висков, сосредотачиваясь.

— Скоро. Но сначала... — он кивнул в сторону пикапа, только что остановившегося у остановки.

— Извините меня, господа, — сказал водитель, заглядывая в свои бумаги — но где-то здесь вроде бы положено быть некоторым вещам, согласно моей накладной, и мне хотелось бы знать, не видели ли вы чего-то похожего на меч, корону и весы? Звучит, конечно, странно, но в нашей работе чего только не бывает.

Барти приоткрыл коробку, давая возможность разглядеть её содержимое водителю пикапа. Тот удовлетворённо закивал:

— Это именно то, что я ищу. А меч? Вы не видели меч?

Азирафель вспомнил о бюрократии, потом подумал, как мог бы ответить на этот вопрос, если бы его задала Она. Не то чтобы он не собирался расставаться с этим мечом, но отдавать его Наверх, повинуясь приказу, тоже не хотелось. В конце концов, свободная воля как раз и предполагает нечто такое, да?

— Простите, — извинился Азирафель, вставая, и положил меч в коробку. — Я на нём сидел, как оказалось.

Водитель пикапа поправил фуражку с эмблемой «Международной экспресс-почты» и порадовался тому, что встретил здесь таких любезных граждан. Азирафель расписался в его блокноте, засвидетельствовав, что корона, весы и меч собраны должным образом и в исправном состоянии для доставки по неразборчиво написанному адресу, с оплатой по счету со смазанным номером.

На полдороге к пикапу его водитель вдруг остановился и обернулся:

— Если бы я рассказал жене, что случилось со мной сегодня, она ни за что бы мне не поверила. И я не стал бы ее в этом винить, поскольку это просто невероятно.

— Непостижимо, — поправил Азирафель.

— Ты решил его отдать? — Кроули заинтересованно склонил голову. — Но почему?

— С мечом не пустят в автобус, — вздохнул Азирафель, чувствуя, как отпускает жуткое напряжение этого дня.

— Уважительная причина, — согласился Кроули.


	154. Chapter 154

Автобус шёл в Оксфорд, но водитель решил заехать в Лондон, сам не понимая почему. Азирафель знал причину, но не собирался мешать Кроули в этом маленьком чуде — в конце концов, им просто необходимо попасть домой, чтобы немного отдохнуть. Азирафель теперь тоже испытывал некую любовь ко сну, и стоило признать, что проводить время с закрытыми глазами в тёмной комнате, тишину которой нарушало лишь сонное дыханье Кроули, ничуть не хуже, чем в самом лучшем ресторане вкушать плоды вдохновения шеф-повара.

Кроули и сейчас дремал рядом, устроив голову на плече Азирафеля, и было в этом сне что-то столь же непостижимое, как и в Её Великом плане. Как можно казаться одновременно столь уязвимым и сильным? Сильным и нежным? Нежным и безрассудным? Безрассудным и дерзким? Дерзким и уязвимым? Автобус слегка покачивало, но совсем маленькое чудо избавило от тряски, и Азирафелю ничто не мешало думать. Кроме того, он мог в своё удовольствие любоваться отражением Кроули, пытаясь разгадать Пророчество, само упавшее в его руки.

«Когда всё пережито и всё закончено, выбирайте лица мудро, ибо очень скоро играть вам с огнем...» Что это, как не почти прямое указание подумать над выбором облика? Только вот для чего? Не было ни тени сомнения, что их проступок будет должным образом наказан — взгляды и Гавриила, и Вельзевул были слишком многообещающими, чтобы их игнорировать! — но вот что это будет за наказание? Азирафель никогда прежде не задумывался о том, как наказывают ангелов: кроме Падения ему ничего не приходило в голову, но принять это решение могла лишь Она. А вот всякие выговоры и порицания годились только для мелких провинностей, к которым уж точно нельзя было отнести отмену Армагеддона.

Внизу, наверное, с этим было попроще — но Азирафель не собирался будить Кроули для того, чтобы уточнить подробности. В конце концов, на всех кругах Ада все эти годы разрабатывались какие-то мероприятия... Азирафель потёр лицо ладонью, стараясь не потревожить Кроули. И какая только чушь не лезла в голову?! «Мероприятия» — это пытки, а их с Кроули, скорее всего, просто попытаются уничтожить. Максимально неприятным способом.

Азирафель вздохнул и, не удержавшись, погладил Кроули по волосам. Способ, действительно, был максимально неприятный, но он был один. Смогут ли противоборствующие стороны договориться, чтобы наказать предателей? Скорее всего, тоже да, а значит, Внизу это будет казнь в святой воде, а Наверху — в адском пламени. Разумеется, прежде ничего подобного не было... так ведь и таких провинностей не наблюдалось!

И тогда слова пророчества обретали смысл. Им с Кроули предстояло поменяться обликами — как они уже делали это в Хогвартсе — и отправиться к своим. Ничего сложного, в общем-то: Азирафелю не только легко удавалось изобразить Кроули, но и вести вместо него уроки, что уже гораздо сложнее. Жаль, у Кроули такого опыта гораздо меньше, но он зато силён в импровизации.

Волосы Кроули всё ещё пахли дымом, но почему-то этот запах тоже нравился Азирафелю, хотя и вызывал тревогу. Мысль на некоторое время поменяться обликами больше не казалась странной, а наоборот, будоражила воображение. Поверить в то, что их шефы сумеют договориться, было легче лёгкого, стоило лишь вспомнить их совместный выход на авиабазе. Стало быть, и заминки со средствами расправы тоже быть не должно... Кроули зашевелился во сне, устраиваясь удобнее, и сердце Азирафеля защемило от нежности. Нет, потерять его было немыслимо.

Барти тоже спал, обняв подголовник переднего сиденья, и вызывал у Азирафеля почти отцовские чувства. Во всяком случае, именно так он себе представлял эти самые чувства: гордость, теплота, желание защитить и возможность опереться. Надо бы не забыть наделить его наследством, прежде чем отправляться в свои конторы. Всё же риск нежелательных последствий никуда не делся.

— Мейфэр, — объявил водитель, — где вам удобнее выйти?

Азирафель объяснил, а потом с трудом разбудил Барти, радуясь, что Кроули проснулся сам, стоило им только потерять контакт. Водитель дождался, пока они выйдут, а потом сразу же развернул автобус и поехал обратно. Наверное, в Оксфорд, хотя не исключено, что и в Тадфилд. Почему нет?

— Ангел, ты хочешь выпить? — у Кроули не осталось и следа от одолевавшей его в автобусе сонливости. — У меня было чудесное винишко, ты должен оценить.

Однако у Азирафеля были совершенно иные планы на эту ночь. К тому же Барти нуждался в отдыхе, как любой смертный после стольких потрясений.

— Нет, дорогой. Вино подождёт, а этот диван прекрасно подойдёт Барти для сна.

— Но...

— Я тоже нуждаюсь в отдыхе, и мне просто необходимо, чтобы ты составил мне компанию.

— Нгх... — иногда Кроули бывал немногословен.

Когда Барти с видимым удовольствием вытянулся на диване, укрывая ноги клетчатым пледом, Азирафель закрыл в спальню проход, который всё ещё не решался назвать дверью.

— Итак, дорогой, — улыбнулся он.

— Ангел, ты не обязан... — Кроули казался растерянным, а оттого был косноязычен больше обычного. — Если ты думаешь, что это для меня... или, что ещё хуже, хочешь попробовать напоследок... я не обижусь... это будет неправильно... 

— Я тебя не понимаю, дорогой.

— Ангел, ну не мог же ты усыпить Барти и затащить меня в спальню, чтобы просто... — Кроули всмотрелся в лицо Азирафеля и едва слышно выругался. — Ты всё мог, ангел...

Азирафель уселся на кровать и погладил тёмно-серый шёлк простыни:

— Мне казалось, что у тебя была какая-то другая ткань, — он улыбнулся и уточнил: — Когда я был здесь прошлый раз.

— Какая разница? — Кроули недовольно поджал губы. — Здесь могло быть всё что угодно... по настроению.

Гладкий шёлк действительно сменился уютной фланелью, и, заметив улыбку Азирафеля, Кроули фыркнул:

— Как тебе легко угодить, ангел. А раз так, то давай спать, в самом-то деле.

— Давай, — согласился Азирафель, чудом преображая одежду в привычную пижаму.

Кроули быстро последовал его примеру и вытянулся рядом, моментально находя ладонь Азирафеля и слегка сжимая её.

— Сегодня был непростой день, ангел... но завтра всё может быть ещё хуже.

— Да, — согласился Азирафель, оставляя для освещения большой комнаты одну свечу. — Поэтому мы с самого утра поменяемся.

— В смысле? — Кроули перевернулся на бок, с интересом разглядывая Азирафеля. — Ты что придумал?

— Понимаешь, мне не давало покоя то пророчество, выпавшее из книги. 

— Что-то про ум, обличья и игры с огнём? — усмехнулся Кроули.

— Я не сомневался, что ты умеешь читать, — улыбнулся Азирафель, поглаживая его запястье. — Так вот. Мы поменяемся внешностями, как в Хогвартсе, помнишь?

— И?!

— И отправимся в наши офисы. Только ты Наверх, а я Вниз.

— Но ведь это опасно! Они же нас...

— Вот именно! Меня не возьмёт святая вода, а тебя адское пламя. И всё!

Кроули несколько раз выдохнул, прежде чем заговорить:

— Дурацкий план! И сейчас я тебе расскажу почему.

Кроули не придумал ничего нового, и Азирафелю удалось найти достойный ответ на каждое его возражение. Казнь предателей действительно была наилучшим выходом для сторон, позволяя и избавиться от отступников, и показать остальным опасность самостоятельного выбора решений. И какие-то отсрочки в виде пыток на самом деле никому не нужны.

— Ну, хорошо, мои, и в самом деле, так могут считать, — начал соглашаться Кроули. — В конце концов, я уничтожил Лигура именно святой водой, и как бы было логично... но твои! У вас же там непостижимое милосердие.

— Непостижимое, — согласился Азирафель. — Тем страшнее для остальных будет выглядеть казнь предателя. Я даже думаю, что её не станут слишком уж афишировать, но поползут слухи... которые предпочтут не замечать.

— Но... вдруг они всё-таки выберут пытки? — Кроули вздрогнул, как от озноба. — Ты даже не представляешь изобретательность наших.

— Да что они могут придумать? Вечность в самой глубокой яме? Дорогой, они прекрасно понимают, что если мы останемся живы, то это будет прецедент. А он не нужен никому.

— И поэтому ты предлагаешь...

— С умом выбрать обличья, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Конечно, я гораздо лучше тебя натренировался, но ты, если постараешься, тоже должен справиться.

— Что значит «если постараешься»?! Да меня в твоём облике никто не опознает! Вообще никто! И никогда!

— Поменьше экспрессии, дорогой, и это может стать правдой.

На лёгкие подначки Кроули вёлся всегда, и поэтому Азирафель не сомневался, что всё у них пройдёт хорошо. Оставалось лишь дождаться утра. По потолку спальни Кроули ползли такие же тени, как и Хогвартсе, а это странным образом успокаивало. И Азирафель сам не заметил, как уснул, продолжая сжимать ладонь Кроули и, кажется, вслух размышляя о непостижимом. Но это не точно.

Утром они застали Барти необычно взволнованным. Он перебирал ворох каких-то бумаг, чудом возникших на кофейном столике рядом с диваном, и, заметив Кроули и Азирафеля, очень обрадовался:

— Вы всё продумали, да?

— Что именно? — насторожился Азирафель.

— Всё про меня... здесь и документы, и билет на автобус на послезавтра, и даже личное дело...

Азирафель поймал взгляд Кроули, полный непонимания, и кое-что встало на свои места:

— Это Адам. Мне кажется, это его последний подарок. Не удивлюсь, если и мой магазин окажется восстановленным, и твоя «Бентли».

На миг во взгляде Кроули мелькнула надежда:

— Похоже на то... надо бы проверить!

— Я думаю, нам стоит сначала всё-таки разобраться с образами.

— Отлично, — согласился Кроули, — а потом проверить. И встретимся после в Сент-Джеймсском парке. Может, даже покормим уток.

— Если этот парк у вас такой же, как у нас, то там должно быть вкусное мороженое, — вмешался Барти.

— Наверняка, — улыбнулся Азирафель, предвкушая. — Можно взглянуть на документы?

Барти протянул ему паспорт, служебное удостоверение, карточку медицинской страховки, где красовались его фотографии. Такая же фотография, только побольше, была на первой странице его личного дела. Казалось, Адам продумал всё.

— И как теперь зовут нашего сына? — поинтересовался Кроули.

Азирафель протянул ему бумаги, предлагая полюбоваться самому:

— Алек Харди. Место рождения: Глазго, Великобритания. Тебе это имя о чём-то говорит?


	155. Chapter 155

Кроули пожал плечами:

— А должно? Имя как имя... не могут же все подряд зваться Кроули. Меня больше настораживает, почему Адам его сделал полицейским детективом.

— С этим-то как раз всё просто. Мне кажется, Адам в таком возрасте, когда это ремесло окружено ореолом романтики. Подумай сам: чёрный плащ, тёмные очки, пистолет...

— М-да, — Кроули скептически поморщился. — Не те фильмы ты, ангел, смотрел.

— Я читал. Жанр называется «детектив» и иногда радует...

Кроули жестом попросил прекратить и взглянул на Барти:

— А ты сам как думаешь?

Барти потёр затылок:

— Чёрный плащ у меня уже есть...

— Понятно! — оборвал Кроули. — Но почему Бродчерч? Это же такая дыра.

— Мне кажется, именно поэтому, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Гораздо проще начинать новую жизнь в месте, где ничего не происходит... я имею в виду — ничего серьёзного.

Барти вздохнул:

— Учитывая мою удачливость...

— Пф-ф! — фыркнул Кроули. — Кто-нибудь по-соседски сольёт бензин или сорвёт яблоко. «Кража века», «спешите видеть»... Мне нравится этот план. А ты что скажешь, Барти?

Вместо того чтобы ответить, Барти задумчиво поскрёб отросшую щетину и немного виновато взглянул на Азирафеля:

— Моя мать была католичкой. Не то чтобы она воспитывала меня как-то по-особенному, нет... но когда она осталась в тюрьме, подменяя меня, она сказала: «Бог направит тебя в нужное место. Даже если сначала ты этого не поймешь». Я и не понял... тогда я не придал её словам особого значения, потом и вовсе было не до них, но сейчас почему-то вспомнил...

— Всё будет хорошо, Барти. Тебе и в самом деле надо попробовать что-то своё, а мы будем рядом, — начал Азирафель.

— Тебе надо обязательно завести телефон и зарегистрироваться в соцсетях, — перебил Кроули.

— Зачем? — лицо Барти вытянулось.

— Будешь постить картинки котиков и знакомиться с теми, кто их будет лайкать, — небрежно бросил Кроули.

— Но... я ничего не понял...

Азирафель прекрасно обходился без этой суеты, поэтому поспешил успокоить:

— Это не так важно. Главное, что ты сможешь нам звонить, даже если просто захочется поболтать. И мы всегда сможем тебя навестить.

Оставалось лишь самому в это поверить: грядущая «игра с огнём» вызывала слишком много опасений. Пусть Адам и сказал, что для них всё закончится хорошо, Азирафель не мог на этом успокоиться. Он слишком долго жил, чтобы усвоить, насколько разными бывают эти «хорошо», но вываливать всё это на Барти было бы неправильно. Именно поэтому они решили, что ему лучше остаться дома изучать личное дело Алека Харди, а им — отправиться на прогулку.

Со сменой облика проблем не возникло: воссоздать по памяти Оборотное зелье и бросить туда пару волосков было делом пяти минут, а дальше пришлось разделиться. Азирафель не предполагал, сколько сил потребует это простое действо. Почему-то казалось, что стоит оказаться не вместе, как сразу из ниоткуда выскочат легионы Ада, чтобы схватить зазевавшуюся жертву. Договорились, что Кроули уже в образе Азирафеля выйдет первым, доедет на такси до книжного магазина и уже оттуда отправится в парк, где на скамейке у пруда у них и состоится встреча.

Кроули легко вошёл в образ и даже старался улыбаться, только вот Азирафель всё равно мог бы его узнать — по взгляду и по ещё чему-то неуловимому, но присущему лишь Кроули. Оставалось надеяться, что Наверху не слишком приглядывались к Азирафелю, чтобы заметить подмену.

— Вы поменялись? — спросил Барти, едва закрылась дверь за Кроули. — Ты же Азирафель?

Это уже никуда не годилось.

— Как ты узнал?!

— Ну, вы же... вас же невозможно перепутать!

— Чем мы себя выдаём?

Барти задумался, а потом пожал плечами:

— Я точно не знаю, есть что-то такое... — он пощёлкал пальцами, подбирая слова, — что присуще только вам. Жесты... мимика... взгляды...

— Как хорошо, что остальные не так проницательны, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Что вы собираетесь делать?

— Проверить одну теорию. Надо же нам убедиться, что нас оставили в покое?

— А вас оставили?

— Именно это мы сейчас и выясняем.

Барти недоверчиво покачал головой:

— Странный способ... не то чтобы я был большим специалистом, но...

Азирафель отшутился, однако когда он выходил из дома, на душе скребли кошки. Он отдал консьержу письмо, которое следовало передать Барти через три дня, и которое бы благополучно потерялось, если бы они вернулись домой раньше этого срока. Теперь можно было отправляться на встречу.

***

«Бентли» стояла на своём обычном месте без единой царапинки, и Азирафель не сомневался, что это та самая машина Кроули, которую тот «купил новёхонькой» и к которой успел привязаться, как к близкому другу. Почти как к близкому другу — тут всё-таки были нюансы. Разумеется, Азирафель и не подумал садиться за руль, воспользовавшись услугами такси, и, как ему показалось, доехал до парка слишком быстро.

Однако Кроули уже был там. Он кормил уток, вернее, кидал в них хлебом и, заметив Азирафеля, немедленно поспешил к нему:

— Как ты?

— Нормально. А ты? — тревожное чувство немного поутихло, и, осмотревшись, Азирафель заметил торговца мороженым. — Хочешь вафельный рожок?

— Не откажусь, — чопорно ответил Кроули.

Они, не сговариваясь, не называли друг друга по именам, чтобы не допустить досадной ошибки, и, как казалось Азирафелю, ничем себя не выдавали.

— Как книги?

— Будто ничего и не было, — улыбнулся Кроули. — И даже, похоже, появилось несколько новых. А как машина?

— Ни царапинки! — Азирафель вернул улыбку. — Словно вчера куплена.

Кроули взял мороженое и с удовольствием за него принялся. Он мог сколько угодно отрицать свою любовь к сладкому, но Азирафель-то знал! Насладиться фруктовым шербетом помешал крик встревоженных птиц, которых спугнуло нечто слишком похожее на Смерть, чтобы это можно было проигнорировать.

— Не нравится мне это, — Азирафель махнул в сторону Смерти мороженым. — Слишком дёшево...

Не могли же их конторы нарушить все правила и появиться в столь оживлённом месте? Особенно когда это уже нельзя оправдать близостью Армагеддона. Но Азирафель сильно ошибался.

— Нгх!

Связанному Кроули заткнули рот и поволокли по дорожке парка. Азирафель попытался его догнать, но был остановлен ударом в спину: Хастур не любил церемониться, особенно с предателями. Разумеется, смертные ничего не заметили, продолжая заниматься своими делами. От этого почему-то стало обидно.

Впрочем, обида быстро прошла, стоило сосредоточиться на происходящем. Следовало признать, что всё это представлялось немного не так. Для начала они сами должны были прийти в свои офисы. Ну и ещё по мелочи... Азирафель точно не рассчитывал, что его запрут в маленькой комнатушке, где воняло настолько отвратительно, что его начало мутить. Не хватало ещё выдать себя! Азирафель стиснул зубы и поборол неуместные позывы. О том, через что сейчас проходит Кроули, он предпочитал не думать, чтобы ничем не выдать себя и ничего не испортить. От его игры сейчас зависело слишком многое, как и от игры Кроули.

Томиться в зловонной клетушке долго не пришлось. Азирафелю связали руки и куда-то повели, петляя среди тёмных коридоров, стены которых были увешаны разнообразными плакатами, очевидно, для лучшей мотивации служащих. Скорее всего, эти плакаты имели какую-то пользу и даже наверняка кого-то к чему-то побуждали, но Азирафелю с трудом удалось подавить немного нервный смех, читая все эти «Помни — самое худшее еще впереди!», «Ты ничего не значишь!» и «Хочешь уцелеть — не учи меня, как делать мою чертову работу!» Не говоря уже о пожеланиях не лизать стены и пробить себе глотку степлером. 

Выход Азирафеля объявили, словно появление приглашённой звезды на всех тех шоу, которые любил смотреть Кроули:

— Заседание суда над демоном Кроули, которое начнется с показаний и закончится полным уничтожением, объявляется открытым. Председатель Вельзевул, Повелитель мух. Всем встать!

Наверное, все встали, хотя кроме Вельзевул, Дагон и Хастура Азирафель больше никого не увидел. Однако не успели глаза привыкнуть к полумраку, как он обнаружил целую толпу демонов, беснующихся за стеклянной стеной. У стены стояла большая ванна, при виде которой сердце забилось в два раза быстрее. Неужели он угадал, и всё пройдёт по плану? Не спугнуть бы удачу...

— Привет, ребята. Хорошее у вас тут местечко.

Азирафель старался вести себя так, как это бы сделал Кроули. И судя по всему, выходило отлично. Никто не заподозрил подлога. Хастур прошипел что-то о том, что это место не для Кроули, но кто бы его слушал?

— Не помешал бы цветок в горшке. И, может, кофейный столик.

Вельзевул быстро надоел этот балаган.

— Тиш-шина. З-заключённый, вс-стань з-здес-сь!

— С удовольствием. Так. Нас четверо. Робберный бридж? Парикмахерский квартет?

— Суд над предателем! — отрезала Вельзевул.

Суд был достаточно коротким, чтобы публика не заскучала, но Азирафелю всё равно казалось, что прошла вечность, пока он услышал вердикт:

— Виновен! Виновен! Виновен!

Улыбка Вельзевул стала почти довольной:

— Ж-желаешь что-нибудь сказ-зать, прежде чем мы совершим воз-змездие?

— Что это будет? Вечность в глубокой яме?

— Мы сделаем кое-что гораздо хуже. Мы уничтожим тебя так мучительно, как только возможно. Наказание будет соответствовать преступлению.

В эту же минуту привратник, которого Азирафель не сразу заметил из-за его маленького размера, но голос которого успел запомнить, объявил:

— Посланник с орудием казни!

Меньше всего Азирафель ожидал увидеть здесь Михаил, появление которой могло спутать все карты. Что если она узнает?! Чтобы скрыть дрожь, Азирафель сунул руку в карман и с ужасом обнаружил там пушистика, наверное, забравшегося туда ещё ночью. Того самого пушистика, который всегда с лёгкостью раскрывал инкогнито Азирафеля. В ушах зашумело — как оказалось, от льющейся в ванну воды.

— Это святая вода, — отметил очевидное Азирафель.

— Наисвятейшая, да, — улыбку Михаил можно было бы назвать хищной.

Конечно же, Вельзевул не могла промолчать:

— Не то чтобы мы не доверяли тебе, Михаил, но очевидно не доверяем. Хаз-зтур, проверь.

В наполненную водой ванну Хастур без тени сожаления бросил маленького привратника, и Азирафель впервые увидел, как это работает. Через несколько мгновений от упитанного демона не осталось и следа.

— Демон Кроули, я приговариваю тебя к уничтожению в святой воде. У тебя есть что сказать?

Голос Вельзевул звучал слегка приглушённо, наверное, оттого, что Азирафель уже приготовился к худшему и теперь пытался предугадать, как примут его погружение в святую воду. Он не сразу понял, что именно отвечает:

— Ну, да. Это новый костюм, я не хотел бы его испортить. Вы не против, если я сниму его?

Кажется, Хастур принял это за шутку. Азирафель щёлкнул по носу чересчур любопытного пушистики и принялся раздеваться, чувствуя себя немного идиотом — всё же разоблачаться перед публикой было не его амплуа. Но он справился. 

Азирафель продолжил играть, ощущая небывалый подъём, когда ахнули демоны за стеклом, когда Хастур закусил ладонь, чтобы не кричать, когда во взгляде Вельзевул появилась растерянность... у него даже хватило куража, чтобы потребовать у Михаил полотенце и посокрушаться из-за отсутствия резиновой уточки.

Одевался он, словно в вакууме — его даже к лифту никто не провожал, хотя, конечно, там были и другие способы убедиться, что он убрался навсегда. Уже поднимаясь наверх, Азирафель почувствовал, как его тело сотрясает дрожь, которую он не в силах унять. Неужели обошлось?! Теперь оставалось дождаться Кроули, и...

Из лифтов они вышли одновременно, что тоже было чудом. Кроули был бледен настолько, что даже его губы показались Азирафелю белыми. Похоже, ему тоже было не по себе, но пока главный вход не остался за спиной, они не решились взяться за руки.

— Ты как?!

Вопрос прозвучал одновременно и не требовал ответа, потому что ответом были горячая ладонь в руке и взгляд, полный тепла, сочувствия и сострадания, а ещё огромного облегчения и радости, озвучить которую было под силу лишь Кроули:

— Получилось! У нас получилось!

Как во сне они уселись на скамейку и вернули обратно свои облики, потому что этого хотелось больше всего. Потому что всё было позади и у них всё получилось. Чудесным образом в «Ритце» оказался свободен столик на двоих, и они наконец-то отпраздновали победу так, как полагалось, с десертами и достойным вином. Даже соловей пел специально для них в Беркли-сквер. Всё было по-настоящему хорошо.

Не удивительно, что этот чудесный вечер не хотелось заканчивать так просто, а ещё Азирафелю не терпелось взглянуть на свой магазин, поэтому он пригласил Кроули зайти, буквально на минуточку. У самого входа Азирафель остановился, ухватив Кроули за руку:

— Ты тоже его видишь, дорогой?

— Разумеется.

— Это точно он?

— Точно. Эту сволочь я ни с кем не спутаю...

На карнизе магазина сидел слишком хорошо знакомый филин и в нетерпении постукивал лапой, к которой был привязан свиток пергамента.


	156. Эпилог

Азирафель по-прежнему не слишком хорошо разбирался в непостижимом, но это вовсе не мешало ему получать удовольствие от происходящего. А ещё он очень любил получать письма и огорчался, что уже больше века в его почтовом ящике появляются лишь счета. Отвечать на письма он, кстати, тоже любил.

Филин влетел в магазин, будто так и задумывалось, и уселся на вешалку, несколько раз чиркнув клювом по шляпе, оставленной однажды кем-то из посетителей. Лёгкий запах гари ещё витал в воздухе, а следы копоти на некоторых полках были почти незаметны. Азирафель даже не испачкал руку, бережно и осторожно поглаживая корешки редких изданий, как давно привык. Он обошёл магазин по кругу, вновь вернувшись к Кроули, который так и стоял возле вешалки, переглядываясь с филином.

— Всё в порядке...

— Я же тебе говорил! А ты уже оценил те новые книги?

— Мне кажется, что ты в них ориентируешься ничуть не хуже меня, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Можешь тешить себя надеждой, — фыркнул Кроули, — но я уверен, что не видел у тебя прежде столько книг с красными обложками, выставленных в ряд.

— Что ж, возможно, ты...

— Я всегда прав, — нетерпеливо отозвался Кроули. — Ты собираешься забрать у него письмо?

— Но это же твой филин, — напомнил очевидное Азирафель.

— Но письмо он принёс не в мою квартиру. И вообще, ангел, мне кажется, что если бы кто-то из них решил сюда написать, он бы выбрал адресатом тебя.

Наверное, Кроули не ошибался, и всё же Азирафель медлил. Насколько проще уйти навсегда, зная, что оставляешь мир, в котором всё устроено по твоему вкусу, чем вернуться туда спустя годы, будучи почти уверенным, что всё пошло не так, как хотелось тебе. Свободная воля — очень интересный дар, который легко обращается проклятьем, если перестать думать. А когда всё хорошо, не думать — слишком большое искушение, особенно для смертных, чей срок жизни не позволяет строить долговременные планы.

Насколько проще жить, не привязываясь душой ни к кому из смертных, не наблюдая, как они стареют и становятся немощными, не переживая их неминуемые смерти. Если филин долетел, то в их мире прошло не меньше четверти века, а это большой срок...

— Ангел, ты что... боишься?

Иногда Кроули бывал чересчур проницательным. 

— Чего мне бояться?

— Ну, не знаю... мне, например, страшно. Сколько им всем было лет? Особенно Дамблдору, да и остальные недалеко от него ушли, — Кроули болезненно поморщился. — А пишет, наверное, Поттер. Ни у кого другого упорства бы не хватило.

— А может, и желания, — Азирафель улыбнулся, отгоняя грусть.

— Это вряд ли... ну, давай уже. Не томи!

Филин спокойно дал отвязать от лапы письмо, но не торопился улетать. Похоже, он ждал угощения. Впрочем, ещё несколько минут он вполне мог подождать. Разглядывая знакомый почерк, Азирафель улыбнулся:

— От Поттера...

— Читай уже! — Кроули никогда не мог похвастаться долготерпением.

Азирафель сначала всё-таки устроился в любимом кресле, надел очки и только потом приступил к чтению.

— «Здравствуйте, мистер Азирафель и мистер Кроули. Неделю назад был мой день рождения, и я по традиции снова вам пишу. Пусть все предыдущие письма не находили адресатов, но я всё равно верю, что рано или поздно мне повезёт...»

— А он ни черта не меняется, — усмехнулся Кроули. — Подумать только, традиция у него!

— Мне нравится, — улыбнулся Азирафель и продолжил чтение. — «Кстати, я купил себе точно такой же телефон, как у мистера Кроули, если, конечно, правильно запомнил модель. А потому думаю, что повезёт мне очень и очень скоро».

— Что бы хорошее запомнил, — проворчал Кроули, но Азирафель видел, что он был польщён. — Например, что за руль чужой машины садиться нельзя.

— Ты придираешься, дорогой, этот урок он усвоил ещё при нас. Итак. «Ваши овцы живы-здоровы, и, если честно, первокурсники их терпеть не могут, потому что Снейп научил этих кудлатых тварей шпионить, и стоит кому-то начать списывать или ещё что такое, они сразу блеют обо всём Снейпу...»

— А вот Поттер ни капли не изменился! — Кроули развалился на диване, устраивая ноги на подлокотнике, и каким-то непостижимым способом в его руке оказалась бутылка коньяка, к горлышку которой он с удовольствием приложился. — Рассказывает про овец вместо того, чтобы...

— Не торопись, дорогой, дальше будет про людей.

— Так и быть, дам ему ещё один шанс, — видимо, коньяк в бутылке оказался неплох. — Но про овец, соплохвостов и уток можешь пропускать. Лучше Даррелла ему не написать.

— Ты читал Даррелла? — удивился Азирафель.

— У тебя в магазине чего только не найдёшь. Не отвлекайся, ангел.

— Хорошо, — покладисто согласился Азирафель. — Не отвлекаюсь. «Кстати, сам Снейп оказался не так плох, как я о нём думал на первых курсах. Сириус говорит, что это его благотворное влияние, но Снейп уверяет, что старый... — Азирафель внимательно вгляделся в тщательно замазанное слово и прочитал по слогам: — пи-до-рас ничему хорошему научить не может. Это он так шутит, разумеется. Сначала я не верил, что у него есть чувство юмора, но когда пригляделся, оно обнаружилось. А так-то Сириус отличный профессор, и многому может научить, это я теперь как коллега говорю».

— Что? — Кроули перевернулся на живот, с удивлением разглядывая Азирафеля. — Поттер профессор? 

— Выходит, что да.

— Хотел бы я почитать его поурочные планы. Если судить по письму, они не выдерживают никакой критики.

— Дорогой, Гарри просто придерживается стиля доверительного разговора, — попытался урезонить его Азирафель.

— Пф-ф! Уверен, что он и слов-то таких не знает.

— Знает! — Азирафель ткнул пальцем в письмо. — «Надо сказать, что коллектив меня принял неплохо, хотя я не послушал Снейпа и на первом же педсовете поругался с Хуч. Мне кажется, Дамблдор специально устраивает там развлечение...»

— А что я говорил?! — вскинулся Кроули. — Конечно, специально! Эти его «поделитесь наболевшим, коллеги...» А читать вслух чьи-то поурочные планы?

— Неужели он читал твои, а я пропустил?

— Ты вообще не слишком жаловал педсоветы. А зря. Что там он говорит про Хуч?

Азирафель улыбнулся, находя нужное место в письме:

— «А ещё мне кажется, говорить коллеге: «Сначала родите своего, и мы посмотрим, кого вы воспитаете» — это верх непрофессионализма. У многих великих педагогов вообще не было детей, но они же как-то справлялись? Более того, по их книгам весь мир учится, как воспитывать детей».

— М-да, — Кроули задумчиво отпил из бутылки. — Хуч ни капли не изменилась, как, впрочем, и Поттер. Как он мог с такими воспитателями вырасти таким идеалистом?

— А чему ты удивляешься? И Снейп, и Блэк тоже теоретики. Вот смотри, Гарри дальше пишет: «У Сириуса с Северусом детей вот не было, но меня они вырастили очень даже хорошо. Ну, мне так кажется. Хотя, конечно, и они не без греха. Например, они долго не верили, что мы с Драко просто друзья, и предостерегали от разного. И Сириус-то понятно, он всегда не доверял Малфоям, но вот Северус удивил».

— В каждом приличном семейном шкафу должны быть скелеты, — Кроули назидательно кивнул, вновь прикладываясь к бутылке, — но иногда они торчат наружу. Больше он ничего про Малфоев не пишет?

— Пока не вижу, — Азирафель пробежал взглядом несколько строк. — Зато есть про Геллерта... ух ты! «Геллерт Бэгшот такой же старый, как Дамблдор, и никто не понял, зачем они вдвоём сделали вид, что сошлись...» Тут зачёркнуто что-то о том, что сошлись они в том-самом-смысле, — уточнил Азирафель. — «И даже купили дом в Хогсмиде, где Альбус уже начал разводить трепетливые кустики и завёл козу в лучших семейных традициях...»

— Никогда не сомневался в Дамблдоре, — фыркнул Кроули. — Он умудрился устроить личную жизнь у всех на виду так, что никто в неё не верит, а стало быть, и не лезет с советами.

Азирафель тоже отдал должное уму Альбуса:

— Дорогой, мне кажется, что он просто позволил себе всё. И ему это сошло с рук.

— Где-то я уже наблюдал нечто подобное, — пробурчал Кроули, делая очередной глоток.

Азирафель ответил улыбкой на его более чем прозрачный намёк и вернулся к письму:

— «Но если они действительно поселятся в Хогсмиде и уйдут на покой, как грозятся, то у нас сразу же откроется вакансия директора и профессора трансфигурации. Что-то трансфигурации в последнее время не везёт. После того, как Макгонагалл удалилась на покой и, по слухам, вышла замуж за какого-то маггла, сменилось уже четыре профессора, из которых Геллерт, несмотря на возраст, был лучшим...»

— Поттер уже собрал, кажется, все слухи, но так и не написал, что преподаёт сам, — недовольно скривился Кроули. — И вообще, почему он ничего не написал про Тома? Про Беллатрикс? Про Филча? Про Скиттер? Почему бы ему не приложить к письму номер «Ежедневного Пророка»?

— Дорогой, но он пишет о том, что ему интересно. А «Пророк», наверное, филину было бы тяжело нести.

— Ты видел этого филина? — Кроули извернулся, чтобы взглянуть на недовольно нахохлившуюся птицу. — Это же гора мышц и злости. Ангел, ты, конечно, можешь сколько угодно защищать мальчишку, но дайджесты так не пишут!

— Дорогой, это просто письмо, — попытался урезонить его Азирафель.

— Просто письмо? Ангел, он написал нам из другой реальности! Эта чёртова птица нарушила парочку основных законов мироздания! А мы должны по этим крупицам воссоздавать целую картину? Да у меня от его письма вопросов больше, чем возникло после посещения твоих приятелей-ангелов на их зажигательной вечеринке!

— Это потому, что там ты получил ответы на всё, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Возможно, — нехотя согласился Кроули. — Но мне всё ещё интересно...

— Я обязательно спрошу обо всём Гарри в ответном письме.

— Постой, ты хочешь ответить?!

— Ну да. Филин же не просто так сидит. Он ждёт ответа, и я не собираюсь его разочаровывать.

— Так просто?!

— А зачем усложнять? И знаешь, дорогой, мне кажется, я знаю, где мы проведём следующий отпуск. Ты только представь...

Судя по всему, Кроули представил, потому что на его губах заиграла мечтательная улыбка.

— Ангел, ты просто чёртов гений! Кстати, многие смертные ходят в отпуска каждый год... делают там фотографии, а потом вспоминают... и мы бы так могли... только затягивать нельзя... у них возраст...

Азирафель слушал Кроули и улыбался. Они с ним, наверное, здорово отуземились, раз с такой лёгкостью начали рассуждать о делах смертных. И почему-то от общения с людьми больше не отпугивали ни их короткий век, ни некоторая суетливость. Совершенно непостижимым образом. 

— И знаешь что, ангел? Если у Барти будут дети, кем они нам будут приходиться? — Кроули эта мысль заняла настолько, что он уселся на диване самым традиционным способом. — И тогда ничего не кончится, понимаешь? Даже у Неё есть Адам... а мы вообще рядом будем.

Так далеко Азирафель не загадывал, хотя в одном не сомневался точно — они с Кроули будут рядом. Всегда. И это было правильно. Он достал из секретера стопку бумаги для письма и зачем-то взял старинное перо и чернила. 

— Передавай от меня привет, ангел, — довольно улыбнулся Кроули. — И напиши, что мы скоро их навестим, как только Барти устроится. Пусть ждут в отпуск.

— Обязательно, дорогой. Так и напишу.


End file.
